The VA Voldemorts Army
by Cissylein
Summary: "Sie sind genau wie wir, Menschen die um das kämpfen was ihnen lieb ist." Es ist nicht alles schwarz und weiß. Eine Geschichte über Freundschaft, Liebe und den Kampf um das Gute. Todesser vs. Orden, Malfoys, Snape, Lupin, Trio. CHAPTER UP!
1. Prolog und Befreiung

So meine Lieben. Nachdem das meiste was ich bis jetzt veröffentlicht habe mehr oder weniger Blödelei war, kommt mit dieser fic hier mal was etwas ernsteres. Diese Fic spielt nach dem 5. Band. Das heißt wer den noch nicht gelesen hat, sollte lieber wieder gehen, wenn er sich nicht **Spoilern** lassen will, und zwar schnurstracks zum nächsten Buchladen, da schlagt ihr dann ein Zelt auf und holt euch das Buch so bald der Laden aufmacht, dann lest ihr es gleich durch und dann könnt ihr gleich mit der fic hier weitermachen! °lol°

Wie der Titel sicher schon deutlich macht, geht es in dieser Fic vor allem um den Rachefeldzug der Todesser. Ich gehe, sonst wäre ich ja nicht Cissy, vor allem am Anfang sehr auf die Malfoys ein, jedoch wird sich das Blickfeld genauso auf die Schicksale und Emotionen anderer wichtiger Figuren wie Snape oder Remus richten. Ich hoffe die perfekte Mischung zu finden und freu mich natürlich wie immer über euer Feedback!

Wie viele Kapitel es werden das weiß ich auch noch nich, ich weiß nur, dass mich die fic sehr beschäftig (die geht jeden Tag in meinem Kopf weiter, was aber eigentlich nicht viel heißt, da ich sogar während Bioklausuren an Snape-slash denke! °lol°). Ähm, und ich versuche natürlich stetig dran zu arbeiten, aber das lässt sich logischerweise nich immer einrichten, deshalb kann´ s zwischen einigen Kapiteln manchmal ne weile dauern bis zum näxten update.

Naja was red ich hier, ich muss ja erst mal herausfinden ob die fic bei euch auch ankommt. Deshalb Schluss mit der Vorrede, ich wünsch euch viel Spaß. °smile°

Da mal eine Beschwerde aufkam, ich hätte das Buch wohl nicht richtig gelesen, da Bellatrix bei mir in Askaban steckt anstatt, wie im Buch, von Voldi gerettet wird, noch mal nachdrücklich: Bella ist hier nachträglich noch von den Auroren geschnappt worden und hockt wie die anderen in der Zelle. Sowas zähle ich eigentlich unter künstlerische Freiheit, aber bevor noch jemand denkt ich sei eine unaufmerksame Leserin, hab ich das lieber nochmal erwähnt °g°

**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Angst

**Charaktere:** Todesser vs. Orden – um´s mal kurz auszudrücken. Die Hauptprotagonisten, wie schon erwähnt, sind Lucius&Narzissa Malfoy und Snape, zudem Lupin und andere Mitglieder des Ordens (die gute Tonks) sowie das goldene Gryffindor-Trio Harry, Ron und Hermine

**Disclaimer:** Alle Figuren gehören der wunderbaren Joanne. Die Idee und der Inhalt der Story sind von mir.

**Autor:** Cissylein

**Rating: **Da es hier doch ab und zu mal Mord und Todschlag und Liebesszenen gibt, bin ich vorsichtig und setz das ganze mal auf R (bzw. M)

* * *

**The****VA – Voldemorts Army**

**-**

PROLOG

-

„_Trenne dein schönes Gesicht von so viel Kummer", zischte die Stimme. „Bald schon wird der Sieg uns gehören! Und alle die dir wichtig sind um dich versammelt! Und nun geh. Geh, und befreie die, die es würdig sind. Handle klug und nicht überstürzt! Unsere Zeit wird kommen! Und nun geh!"_

„_Ich danke euch." Die Frau, die in einem schwarzen Umhang gehüllt vor ihm stand, verbeugte sich leicht. „Mein Lord." Sie drehte sich um und verließ mit raschem Schritt den dunklen Ort._

_°_

_°_

-1-

Lucius hustete. Er wusste nicht mehr wie lange er jetzt hier war. Es hätten Tage, aber auch Monate sein können. Er lehnte sich gegen die kalte Steinmauer und rieb sich wärmend die Hände, als ein dumpfes Grollen durch ganz Askaban hallte. Lucius sah auf, auf ein weiteres Geräusch wartend. Es war wieder still. Er lief zu dem winzigen Spalt des Gesteins das ihn umgab und lugte hinaus. Nichts. Lucius war froh über die Tage an denen das seichte Mondlicht in seine Zelle hineinschien, aber heute war eine dieser Nächte in der es stockfinster war. Und überhaupt. Manchmal wusste er nicht ob es Tag oder Nacht war. Die Zeit schien in Askaban langsamer zu laufen, ja, still zu stehen, der körperliche Verfall jedoch beschleunigt. Lucius fröstelte und atmete tief aus, den Dampf, der sich durch die Kälte vor seinem Mund bildete, beobachtend. Er drehte sich um und stockte. Eine schwarze Gestalt stand vor seiner Zelle und starrte ihn an. Langsam ging er auf die rostige Gittertür zu. Die Gestalt schob ihre Kapuze ein Stück zurück.

„Narzissa!"

Seine Frau legte die Finger auf ihre Lippen. „Pssst! Folge mir!" Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs flog die Gittertür auf. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sie sich um und ging voraus. Lucius, sichtlich verwirrt blieb stehen, betrachtete die Tür und sah seiner Frau nach, die nach einigen Schritten stehen blieb. „Was ist? Kommst du?"

Lucius löste sich aus seiner Überraschung und eilte ihr nach. Sie liefen durch dunkle Gänge, schier endlos wirkenden Tunneln und Durchgängen, die für Lucius alle völlig gleich aussahen. Mehrmals stieß er gegen weiche Gegenstände, und als er Narzissa fragte was dies sei, drückte sie ihm ohne ein Wort seinen Zauberstab entgegen. „Lumos" rief Lucius.

Auch wenn ihm der Anblick nicht neu war, Lucius konnte kaum glauben was er sah. Leichen kennzeichneten den Weg, ihre Gesichter teils schmerzverzerrt, teils ausdruckslos, als wären sie einfach in den Schlaf gesunken. „Narzissa...", stotterte Lucius. „Ich wusste nicht … wie kann das … ich wusste nicht wie mächtig du …"

„Später!" sagte Narzissa knapp und bog um die Ecke, als eine krallenartige Hand zwischen den Gitterstäben einer Stahltür hinausschnellte. „Cissa! Schwester!"

Narzissa fuhr herum und stockte.

„Hol mich hier raus!", krächzte eine raue Stimme.

„Ich ...ich kann nicht!", flüsterte Narzissa und schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Warum? Bin ich denn weniger wert als Lucius? _Ich_ habe Sirius aus dem Weg geräumt!", sagte die Stimme böse und Lucius war es, als vernahm er ein heiseres Lachen.

Narzissa seufzte. Mit einem leisen Klicken schwang auch Bellatrix Lestranges Tür auf, und eine abgemagerte Frau mit schwarzem, stumpf wirkendem Haar trat aus der Zelle.

„Ich danke dir!"

Narzissa antwortete nicht, drehte sich erneut um und eilte weiter durch die Gänge. Sie kamen in eine Vorhalle, ein wuchtiges Tor baute sich vor ihnen auf, es schien undurchlässig, mit vielen Schlössern und Riegeln, doch Narzissa machte keine Anstalten anzuhalten. Lucius verlangsamte sein Tempo und selbst Bellatrix schien unruhig zu sein. Narzissa jedoch lief weiter auf das Tor zu und mit einer einzigen Handbewegung ihrerseits, flogen die gewaltigen Türen, Lucius wusste nicht ob sie aus Stahl waren oder aus Stein, auf, und Narzissa eilte unbeteiligt ins Freie, sich nicht nach den Beiden umblickend, die zusehen mussten Askaban zu verlassen, bevor sich die riesigen Flügel des Gemäuers langsam zuschoben und das Zauberergefängnis mit einem Grollen wieder so undurchdringlich hinterließen, wie es vorher war. Draußen angekommen, schloss Narzissa plötzlich die Augen, fiel auf die Knie und stöhnte.

„Narzissa?"

Sie hustete und würgte. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper, ihr Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt, ihr Atem ging schnell und ungleichmäßig. Doch plötzlich wich ein grüner, von einem Flüstern begleiteter Nebelhauch aus ihrem Rachen, wehte durch ihr Haar, bildete in der Luft das Dunkle Mal und löste sich schließlich ins Nichts auf.

Lucius starrte in den stockfinsteren Himmel. „Was zum Teufel ...?"

Narzissa zitterte noch immer leicht, atmete tief ein und stand schwankend auf, sich an Lucius´ Arm festhaltend. Sie sah ihn an, ihr Blick geklärt, als ob vorher ein Schleier auf ihren Augen gelegen hätte, und es schien als erkenne sie erst jetzt, dass es ihr Mann war der vor ihr stand, Verwirrung und Besorgnis in seinem Gesicht widerspiegelnd. „Lucius..." flüsterte sie und berührte ihn an der Wange.

„Ich möchte nicht unsensibel wirken" krächzte Bellatrix, „aber die Zärtlichkeiten könntet ihr euch ja bitte für später aufheben! Narzissa, wie bist du hergekommen?"

„Thestrals" sagte sie und ließ ihn los. „Thestrals, dort drüben unter den Bäumen. Es sind zwei."

„Gut. Das wird reichen."

Narzissa zog ihre Kapuze über den Kopf, und gemeinsam eilten sie voran in die Dunkelheit, Askaban hinter sich lassend.


	2. Geschäfte mit Todessern

So, hier das zweite Chap. Was ich im Bezug auf die Malfoys vergessen hatte zu sagen, war dass man in dieser fic irgendwie die zwei Seiten von Narzissa kennen lernt. Aber naja das werdet ihr ja merken! °lol° Ummm...ja...

Ich bedanke mich ganz doll für die lieben Reviews: Maxine, Franzi (du Ei! ), Sam, Maia May, Cosma, Tascha und Asta! °knullz° Danköö!

Und ja, dieses Kapitel ist länger! °ggg°

* * *

-2-

Als sie in Malfoy Manor ankamen, prasselte bereits ein wärmendes Feuer im Kamin der riesigen Wohnstube. Lucius setzte sich nahe ans Feuer und schloss die Augen, die Wärme der Flammen auf seinem Gesicht genießend. Bellatrix nahm neben ihm Platz und streckte die Füße aus, Narzissa ließ sich auf der Couch den beiden gegenüber nieder. Es vergingen einige Minuten in denen keiner sprach, in denen alle in ihren Gedanken versunken waren, bis die Stille erdrückend wurde und Narzissa spürte, dass die Blicke von Lucius und Bellatrix auf ihr ruhten. Langsam hob sie den Kopf. „Ich nehme an...ihr wollt eine Erklärung."

Bellatrix hob eine Augenbraue als Narzissa noch immer nicht sprach. „Könnte man so sagen."

„Woher hast du..._soviel_ _Macht_?" fragte Lucius und sah sie prüfend an.

Seine Frau zögerte. „Der dunkle Lord. Er hat mir... . Was ihr da gesehen habt... Nun ja wisst ihr, das ist gar nicht so leicht zu erklären. Das mag sich verrückt anhören, aber … es war ein Teil seiner Zauberkraft. Der Herr hat ... einen Teil seiner Kraft auf mich übertragen. Natürlich nur für kurze Zeit, so lang wie ich brauchte euch aus Askaban zu holen.", fügte sie hinzu.

Einen Moment herrschte Stille.

„Aber ... Narzissa" ergriff Lucius wieder das Wort, „... so viel Macht ... Zauberkraft ist doch nichts was man einfach so... _leihen_ kann!"

Narzissa strich in einer ungeduldigen Bewegung die Falten ihres Rockes glatt. „Ich bin weder _Er_, noch weiß ich wie genau man es macht. Es ist ein sehr mächtiger Zauber, ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern wie er ihn vollzogen hat. Fest steht, dass es möglich ist, du hast doch gesehen, dass es funktioniert hat. Oder glaubst du es wäre mir sonst möglich gewesen einfach so in Askaban reinzuspazieren?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte Lucius abwesend.

„Glaubst du etwa, dass ich von _allein_ soviel Macht habe? Glaubst du, selbst wenn es so wäre, ich lebe so viele Jahre an deiner Seite, ohne dir zu _sagen_, dass ich so viel Macht habe? Das ist lächerlich und das weißt du!"

„Natürlich! Nur ... warum ist er dann nicht selber...?"

„Weil ich es tun wollte!" sagte Narzissa knapp. „Außerdem ... wäre es zu riskant gewesen wenn er persönlich erschienen wäre."

Lucius blickte kommentarlos ins Feuer und schüttelte den Kopf. Misstrauisch die Stirn runzelnd sah Bellatrix zu ihm, wandte sich dann aber wieder an ihre Schwester. „Aber...warum nicht alle Cissa? Warum nur Lucius und mich?"

„Ein Täuschungsmanöver! Voldemort ist gerade dabei seine Todesser zu befreien... er wird von den Auroren überrascht. ...Sie sind in der Überzahl, er hat sich noch nicht vollständig erholt und von seinen Todessern hat er erst zwei befreit, die ihm jedoch keine große Unterstützung sind... Es gibt einen Kampf. Voldemort siegt erschöpft und verschwindet mit seinen beiden Todessern. Natürlich wäre es günstiger gewesen alle rauszuholen, aber es soll so aussehen als hätte Voldemort seine Macht noch nicht völlig zurückerlangt. Diejenigen die von dieser Geschichte hören, sollen glauben, dass sie noch etwas Zeit haben. Etwas Spielerei sozusagen, und...wenn wir alle Auroren um Askaban scharen, wird der Weg frei für das was wir eigentlich wollen!"

„Aber, Schwester, all jene die dabei waren und davon berichten könnten sind tot."

„Nicht alle. Ich habe ein paar der Auroren am Leben gelassen. Ein bisschen Cruciatus hier, etwas Imperius da und sie werden den anderen genau das erzählen." Sie lächelte zufrieden.

Bellatrix lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Perfekt!"

„Nun" sagte Lucius, „findest du es aber nicht etwas auffällig, dass gerade der Mann _und_ die Schwester von Narzissa Malfoy befreit wurden?"

Narzissa blickte ihn kühl an. „Du hast Recht! Ich hätte nur Bella mitnehmen sollen!"

Diese lachte. „Ja, Dankbarkeit war ihm schon immer ein Fremdwort!"

„Vater?"

Lucius sah langsam auf. Auf der Treppe stand Draco. Sein Gesicht war ernst, ja fast etwas ängstlich, unklar ob vor der Reaktion seines Vaters oder über den Zustand in dem er ihn eventuell vorfinden könnte.

„Draco!" Bellatrix lief auf ihren Neffen zu und umarmte ihn.

„Gehst du mit ihm rauf Bellatrix?" fragte Narzissa und drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Natürlich! Er ist doch mein Lieblingsneffe!" grinste sie.

Draco lächelte leicht, richtete seinen Blick dann aber wieder auf Lucius.

„Vater..." begann er wieder, wusste aber nichts weiter zu sagen.

Draco wusste nicht wann er es zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte, aber das Lächeln das ihm Lucius schwach entgegenbrachte, und das er zwar überrascht aber durchaus erleichtert erwiderte, war ohne jeglichen Spott.

„Komm Draco" krächzte Bellatrix und zwickte ihm leicht in die Seite.

-#-

Eine Weile saßen sie sich schweigend gegenüber und sahen sich einfach nur an, bis Narzissa aufstand, zur Couch ging auf der Lucius saß und sich neben ihn setzte. Erst jetzt hatte sie die Möglichkeit ihren Mann genauer zu betrachten. Lucius hatte sich verändert. Er sah lange nicht so zerschunden aus wie ihre Schwester. Und doch hatte er etwas abgenommen. Unter seinen Augen zeichneten sich dunkle Ringe ab, und sein Haar hatte an Glanz verloren.

Doch es war nicht nur sein Äußeres was sich verändert hatte. Lucius war sonst immer gefasst, ein Mann der höchstens Narzissa gegenüber Gefühle zeigte, jedoch immer Arroganz und Kälte ausstrahlend. Jetzt aber hatte Narzissa das Gefühl, dass er seine strenge Mine nicht mehr so gut beherrschte wie damals. Es war leichter aus seinem Gesicht zu lesen, und obwohl er versuchte, Haltung zu bewahren, spürte Narzissa, dass hinter dieser Fassade etwas zerbrochen war.

Wieder einmal wurde ihr klar, dass dieser kalte, anderen gegenüber herzlose Mann, alles andere als leicht mit Einsamkeit zu recht kam.

Vorsichtig strich sie ihm über die Wange.

„Es ist ... noch nicht vorbei..." sagte sie unsicher. „Das war noch nicht das Ende Lucius. Es tut mir Leid, dass es so gekommen ist, aber ... du darfst jetzt nicht aufgeben ... wir ... werden die anderen zu uns holen ... jeden einzelnen ... nacheinander ... und ...wir werden unschlagbar sein! Hörst du? Wir ... werden es allen heimzahlen!" Lucius hatte den Blick gesenkt und starrte ausdruckslos auf den Boden. „Lucius?" Narzissa ergriff ihn bei der Hand, küsste sie und rutschte von der Couch auf die Knie. „Oh Lucius" weinte sie, „Lucius bitte ... sag doch etwas. Ich ... habe dich so sehr vermisst ... ich wusste nicht ... Lucius!" Noch immer hielt sie seine Hand, ihr Gesicht darin vergraben, als er mit seinen Fingern durch ihr Haar strich. Narzissa hob langsam den Kopf und sah ihn fragend an, ihre Augen mit Tränen verschleiert. Langsam zog er sie zu sich, nahm sie in die Arme und macht keine Anstalten sie wieder loszulassen.

„Oh" schluchzte Narzissa. „Oh ... ich dachte ich hätte dich verloren! Ich dachte ... oh!" Sie weinte bitterlich, und es tat gut, all ihr Kummer wurde herausgespült und eine wohltuende Erleichterung machte sich breit. Lucius´ Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt, aber sein Auge blieb trocken. „Danke!" sagte er nur und es schien ihm Mühe zu bereiten zu sprechen.

-#-

„Awww, wie romantisch!" Bellatrix kam lachend die Treppe hinab, setzte sich neben Lucius und lehnte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. „Zu beneiden!" Narzissa hatte sich wieder beruhigt. Noch eine Weile hatte sie Lucius festgehalten, bis die Weinkrämpfe, die ihren Körper durchschüttelt hatten, abebbten und sie wieder Herr ihrer Gefühle wurde. Sie ließ ihn los, erhob sich, fuhr sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht und atmete tief durch, während Lucius Bellatrix dezent von sich schob.

„Ich habe etwas zu erledigen Lucius. Kommst du allein zurecht?"

Lucius nickte. „Das hier ist ja immerhin noch Malfoy Manor, oder nicht?"

Narzissa lächelte. „Ist es." Sie warf Bellatrix, die aufgestanden und zum Treppenabsatz gegangen war, einen Blick zu. Diese nickte nur, und lehnte sich gegen das Geländer. „Kann ich dir noch etwas bringen lassen?"

„Wasser."

„_Wasser?" _Narzissa warf Bellatrix einen hilflosen Blick zu. „Nun, ich weiß, die Bedingungen in Askaban waren nicht sehr... ähm ... _gut _... aber..."

„Ein Bad!", erklärte der Malfoy. „Ich brauche Wasser für ein Bad. Glaub mir, wenn du täglich mit einem Schluck Wasser auskommen musst, verschwendest du es nicht für Körperpflege, sondern bist dankbar wenn dir etwas Nasses die Kehle hinunterläuft."

Bellatrix lachte.

Narzissa dagegen strich sich beschämt eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. „Verstehe."

„Askaban ein finsterer Ort, der selbst für finstere Gesellen nichts übrig hat."

„Ach weißt du nach so vielen Jahren gewöhnt man sich daran."

Narzissa warf ihren Mantel über und stöhnte missbilligend über den Kommentar ihrer Schwester.

„Was ist?" Bellatrix zuckte die Schultern. „Wenn du in diesem Loch überleben willst, musst du versuchen dich daran zu gewöhnen! Ich sagte ja nicht, dass ich es vermisse..., obwohl...für 15 Jahre war es mein..._zu_ _Hause_!" Sie lachte heiser und ließ ihre Finger knacken.

Lucius drehte sich angewidert zu ihr um. „Du bist krank!"

-#-

Cornelius Fudge schreckte von seinem Bett auf. Er wusste nicht was ihn geweckt hatte, wahrscheinlich lag es an dem Gewitter draußen. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen, atmete tief durch und war dabei sich wieder zurückzulehnen, als er die schwarze Gestalt war nahm, die mitten in seinem Schlafzimmer stand. Er zuckte furchtbar zusammen.

„Was ... Wer sind sie? Was tun sie hier?"

„Es tut mir Leid dass ich sie zu einer so unmöglichen Tageszeit heimsuche Cornelius" sagte eine klare Frauenstimme.

„Woher kennen sie meinen Namen?" Fudge ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum auf der Suche nach seinem Zauberstab gleiten, der nicht mehr, wie gewöhnlich, auf seinem Nachtschränkchen lag.

„Falls sie den hier suchen...", die Frau hielt einen Zauberstab in die Höhe. „...ich glaube den brauchen sie jetzt nicht mehr! Selbst wenn ich nett wäre und ihn ihnen geben würde, würden sie wohl nicht gegen mich ankommen! Aber ich bin nicht hier um mit ihnen ein kleines Duell zu meiner Belustigung zu starten. Und ich bin auch nicht hier um nett zu sein." Die Frau trat zwei Schritte auf das Bett zu und nahm die Kapuze ab.

„Narzissa! Oh...sie sind es" er lachte nervös. „Warum haben sie das denn nicht gleich gesagt. Was wollen...hören sie, ich kann es ihnen erklären...verstehen sie Narzissa..."

„Für sie immer noch _Mrs. Malfoy_, Cornelius!"

„Äh, ….natürlich...Mrs. Malfoy. Hören sie, ich stehe mächtig unter Druck. Ich bin Zaubereiminister, wie sehe es denn aus, wenn ich mit angeblichen Todessern Geschäfte mache. Ich glaube noch immer nicht, dass Lucius -"

Narzissa räusperte sich. „ Ich war zutiefst entsetzt" sagte sie mit verstellter Stimme, „welch ehrbare Leute, wie ich zuerst annahm, unter diesen Masken steckten. Einige meiner engsten Mitarbeiter, denen ich über Jahre mein vollstes Vertrauen geschenkt habe, haben mich auf derbste Art und Weise hintergangen. Doch so tief meine Enttäuschung auch ist – ich werde alles erdenkliche tun, um diese Verräter von dem, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, fern zu halten, und Dumbledore trotz einiger vorgefallener Unstimmigkeiten unterstützen . Etc., etc., bla bla..." Narzissa lächelte kalt. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich den Tagespropheten aus dem dieses Interview von ihnen stammt jetzt nicht dabei habe, aber ich denke mein kleines Resumé von eben hat gereicht, um ihren Erinnerungen ein wenig auf die Sprünge zu helfen."

Fudge starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. „Was...was wollen sie?"

„Nun Cornelius", mit einer Berührung ihres Zauberstabs zerbrach der von Fudge knackend in zwei Hälften. „Ich will Rache dafür, was meinem Mann angetan wurde. Drei Monate in einem stinkenden, schmutzigen, kalten Loch sind eine lange Zeit! Und sie haben nichts dagegen unternommen. Ich muss zugeben, dass sie uns in einigen Fällen sehr wirksam waren. Blind und dumm haben sie Lucius jahrelang vertraut, selbst als es ernst wurde. Sie hätten auf Dumbledore hören sollen, diesen alten Narr. Doch nun Cornelius, ist es zu spät. All jene, die sich gegen den dunklen Lord stellen, müssen büßen. Einer nach dem anderen. Und sie werden der erste sein. Sozusagen als Dank für ihr jahrelanges Vertrauen. Erfüllt sie das nicht mit Stolz?" Sie lachte hämisch.

„Nein" wimmerte Fudge. „Bitte...nicht!"

Narzissas Gesicht versteinerte sich, sie richtete den Zauberstab auf Fudge.

„Nein...bitte..."

„_Crucio_!"

Der Zaubereiminister schrie gellend auf.

Die Tür flog auf und Bellatrix rannte ins Zimmer.

Mit einem „Everte Statem" wurde Fudge aus seinem Bett geschleudert und schlug hart auf dem Boden auf.

„CRUCIO!" rief Narzissa wieder und sah kalt auf den Mann herab, der sich vor Schmerzen schreiend auf dem Fußboden wand.

Bellatrix holte aus und schlug ihm ins Gesicht, eine blutige Spur ihrer Fingernägel hinterlassend. „Hallo _Fudge_!" zischte sie und legte den Kopf schief „Hast du schon genug? Aber es fängt doch gerade erst an!" Sie bleckte die Zähne und trat ihm hart in die Rippen. Fudge zuckte keuchend zusammen.

„Ich bitte dich!" Narzissa hob die Augenbrauen. „Willst du dich auf so ein Niveau herablassen?"

„Natürlich nicht!" sagte Bellatrix, stellte sich mit einem Fuß auf Fudges Magen und zog ihren Zauberstab unter ihrem Mantel hervor. „Aber ich wollte mir das beste für den Schluss aufheben!" Grinsend sah sie auf Fudge herab.

„Nein bitte" wimmerte er, „...ich werde alles -"

„Wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen Minister. Das letzte mal ...warst du nicht sehr nett zu mir!"

Fudge weinte. „Verzeiht mir! Bitte, es tut mir..."

„CRUCIO!"

„...LEEID!"

Bellatrix lachte und drehte sich zu ihrer Schwester. „Geh schon. Überlass ihn mir! Geh zu deinem Ehemann. Meiner ist noch in Askaban, so muss ich meine Anspannungen anderweitig loswerden."

„Bist du sicher?"

Bellatrix nickte. „Zwar habe ich das Zaubern lange nicht praktiziert, es jedoch noch nicht verlernt! Und der Cruciatus ist doch meine Spezialität." Sie lachte böse und widmete sich wieder Fudge, der versucht hatte die Gelegenheit zu nutzen und von ihr wegzukriechen. Bellatrix verlagerte das Gewicht ihres Beines auf ihm und bohrte ihren Schuhabsatz in seinen Magen. „Hier geblieben! Ich bin noch nicht mit dir fertig!"

Narzissa zog die Kapuze wieder über ihren Kopf, verließ das Schlafzimmer und schloss die Türen hinter sich, die gellenden Schreie des Zaubereiministers in ihren Ohren.

* * *

...to be continued...

Muahahahahaaa ...


	3. Schuldgefühle

Sooo, jaaa, ich habs geschafft. Tut mir leid, dass das so lange gedauert hat, ich hatte echt zu kauen an dem Chap, keine Ahnung warum. °seufz° Aber jetzt ist es da.

Vielen lieben Dank an alle Re- und REreviewer! °knuddlt und wuddlt alle°

Siver: Wow! Vielen lieben Dank für das Lob! Na ich hoffe ich enttäusche dich weiterhin nicht!

A/N: Ähm...in der fic taucht der Begriff JUGULUM auf. °lol° Das ist diese Stelle an der Vorderseite des Halses, die kleine Kuhle, oberhalb des Brustbeins, zwischen dem Schlüsselbein. Oder einfach Drosselgrube genannt. Ja also ich dacht mir es ist besser ich sags so als „die kleine Kuhle am Hals" oder so. Oo Wurscht jetzt! °rofl°

* * *

-3-

Bis auf ein paar brennende Kerzen, war es dunkel, als Narzissa das Schlafzimmer betrat. Lucius stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr am Fenster. Die blonde Frau ging zum Spiegel und legte ihren Mantel ab. „Wie geht´s dir?", fragte sie, als sie begann ihr Kleid aufzuschnüren. Lucius drehte sich um. „Besser." Er stellte sein Glas aufs Fensterbrett und ging langsam zum Bett, ohne Narzissa dabei aus den Augen zu lassen. Er setzte sich und lehnte den Kopf gegen den edlen, kunstvoll verzierten, schwarzen Holzbettpfosten, der mit der hohen Zimmerdecke verbunden war. Narzissa ließ ihr Kleid zu Boden fallen, so dass sie nur noch ein weißes, bis zum Boden reichendes Hemd trug und zog die Nadeln aus ihrem Haar, das in feinen und dicken Strähnen über ihre Schultern fiel.

„Du siehst aus wie ein Engel.", sagte Lucius leise. Narzissa schmunzelte. „Wenn du es nicht besser wüsstest..."

„... würde ich sagen du bist einer!", nickte er.

Seine Frau lachte kurz auf, wurde jedoch sofort wieder ernst. „Was hast du die ganze Zeit gemacht?"

„Geschlafen."

„Hast du mit Draco gesprochen?"

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, er ist zeitig zu Bett. Wo warst du?"

„Ich sagte doch, ich habe etwas zu erledigen", entgegnete Narzissa ausweichend.

„Ich nehme an das muss mir als Antwort reichen."

„Für´s erste ja."

Eine Weile schwiegen sie, bis Lucius wieder das Wort ergriff. „Bellatrix war bei dir, oder? Ist sie da?"

„Nein."

„Wo ist sie?"

„Lucius, bitte!" Narzissa schlug die Schatulle in der sie die Nadeln aufbewahrte lauter zu als beabsichtigt. „Ich möchte jetzt nicht mehr darüber nachdenken."

„Dann kann es nicht sehr angenehm gewesen sein."

„Ich weiß nicht. Können wir nicht über etwas anderes reden?"

Lucius seufzte. „Verzeih mir diese Fragerei. Ich wollte nicht ... . Es ist nur so, dass ich die letzen Monate nicht viel Unterhaltung hatte." Er lachte bitter.

„Ich weiß", sagte Narzissa leise. "Es tut mir leid."

„Wie ist das eigentlich ...", fragte Lucius weiter, "so viel Macht zu haben? Macht, für die man eigentlich gar nicht geschaffen ist?"

„Beängstigend. Ich ... kann mich ... nicht erinnern was in dieser Zeit passiert ist. Das ist ... ein seltsames Gefühl." Sie betrachtete Lucius im Spiegel. „Wie ist es, so lange eingesperrt zu sein? In einem Gefängnis, für das man nicht geschaffen ist? Einsamkeit, für die selbst _du_ nicht geschaffen bist?"

„Beängstigend", entgegnete Lucius ruhig. "Ich kann mich an jeden Moment erinnern, auch wenn ich nicht zu unterscheiden vermochte wann ein Tag aufhörte und wann der nächste begann."

Fast teilnahmslos bürstete Narzissa ihr langes, glänzendes Haar bis sie stark ausatmete, den Kamm bei Seite legte und sich mit geschlossenen Augen auf den Tisch vorm Spiegel stützte. Sie warf ihr Haar über die Schultern und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Kann ich dir irgendetwas bringen? Etwas zu trinken oder..."

„Komm einfach her", sagte Lucius leise und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus. Eine Weile sah sie ihn einfach nur an, dann ging sie zu ihm, als habe sie nur auf seine Aufforderung gewartet. Lucius zog sie zu sich und legte seine Arme um ihre Taille. Er fuhr mit seinen Händen über ihren Rücken, als müsse er erst ertasten, ob es wirklich Narzissa war. Er hielt kurz inne, seufzte, küsste schließlich ihren Bauch und lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen dagegen.

Narzissa fuhr ihm mit den Fingern durchs Haar und küsste es. Langsam ging sie in die Knie. Mit leicht geöffnetem Mund näherte sie sich seinem Gesicht, ohne jedoch seine Lippen zu berühren. „Ich ertrage es nicht, dich bei mir zu haben, ohne dir nahe zu sein!", flüsterte sie und strich mit ihren Händen über seine Oberschenkel. Sie schob sein Hemd nach oben und zog es ihm über den Kopf.

Lucius rutschte zur Mitte des Bettes, seine Frau folgte ihm und legte sich sanft auf ihn, sein Gesicht mit ihren Küssen bedeckend, ihre Hände über seinen ganzen Körper streichend. Lucius zitterte leicht.

„Soll ich ... aufhören?" fragte Narzissa stockend.

„Nein!" stieß Lucius hervor. „Nein..." Er ließ seinen Kopf ins Kissen sinken.

„Das hätte ich auch nicht gekonnt!" sagte Narzissa mit einem zaghaften Lächeln, ihr Atem ging unregelmäßig. Ihre Lippen wanderten über seine Brust, ihre Hand zu seiner Hüfte und tiefer. Lucius zuckte stöhnend zusammen, ergriff ihre Hand und rollte sie auf den Rücken. In gleicher Bewegung legte er sich auf sie.

„Du bist so schön!", hauchte er, fuhr mit seiner Hand über ihren Hals, und knöpfte mit zitternden Händen ihr Hemd auf. Er sah ihr in die Augen, vor Lust schwer atmend. Narzissa reckte erwartungsvoll den Hals, so dass Lucius mit seinen Küssen ihren Hals hinaufwanderte, über ihr Kinn und endlich seufzend auf den vollen, warmen Lippen seiner Frau versank. In diesem Moment, als ihre Münder aufeinander trafen, hielten sie völlig still. Sie waren wie erstarrt, das einzige was sich bewegte waren ihre Lippen. Ihre Zungen.

Monatelang hatte er nichts schönes gesehen. Jetzt lag unter ihm ein Wesen das so schön war, dass es ihm fast weh tat. Monatelang hatte er nichts als Kälte gespürt, jetzt glaubte er zu verbrennen an der Hitze, die um so stärker wurde, als er sanft in sie glitt und beide in ihrem Kuss sehnsüchtig aufstöhnten. Lucius Bewegungen waren vorsichtig. Auch wenn sich alles in ihm, sowohl sein Körper als auch sein Geist nach ihr sehnte, so schien er doch unsicher zu sein, und ließ seine letzten Zweifel erst fallen, als Narzissa ihre Beine um seinen Körper schlang und ihm mit ihren innigen Umarmungen zu verstehen gab, dass sie nichts anderes wollte als ihm zu gehören. Und so liebte er sie mit einer Leidenschaft und Kraft, als ob er all seinen Kummer und seine Verzweiflung, seine Wut, die er die letzten Monate durchlitten hatte, in diesen Akt legte, dies allerdings nicht hart und grob. Es war als ob er seine Anspannungen einfach in Lust umwandelte und für eine Zeit lang an nichts anderes als seine Frau, die sich vor Erregung seufzend unter ihm wand, einen Gedanken verschwendete. Sie umklammerten sich, als ob sie zu einem ganzen verschmolzen waren, küssten sich die ganze Zeit, nur von einem Keuchen oder heftigem Stöhnen unterbrochen. Sie hätten ewig so weitermachen könne, aber sie hatten ihre Grenzen erreicht. Es war zu lange her, ihre Lust, ihre Leidenschaft zu groß. „Narzissa...", brachte er nur stöhnend hervor, zu weiteren Worten war er nicht mehr fähig.

Lucius bebte und keuchte außer Kontrolle, als sich Narzissa stöhnend unter ihm aufbäumte, und entlud sich mit einer Wucht in ihr, dass er atemlos auf ihr zusammenbrach - und weinte. Noch immer hielt ihn Narzissa umklammert, küsste seine Wangen, küsste und leckte seine Tränen und vermischte sie mit ihren eigenen.

„Lucius!", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr, „Ich – liebe - dich!"

Minutenlang lagen sie so, bis Lucius sich auf den Rücken rollte. Sogleich schmiegte sich Narzissa an ihn, legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust, auf seinen schnell gehenden Herzschlag lauschend. Müdigkeit überfiel sie, sie schloss die Augen.

„Es gab nicht einen Tag, an dem ich nicht an dich gedacht habe!", sagte Lucius plötzlich. Narzissa öffnete die Augen.

„Du warst meine Hoffnung, das was mich am Leben erhalten hat, denn auch ohne Dementoren ist Askaben ein Ort, an dem alles Glück verloren geht! Narzissa ... du bist…" Er zögerte. „_Ihr_ seid mein ein und alles! Auch wenn ich es versäumt habe, Draco das zu zeigen. Aber vergiss nie, dass ...", er seufzte, stützte sich auf seinen Ellenbogen und beugte sich über sie. „Ich weiß, dass es hart werden wird in nächster Zeit. Und ... ich weiß nicht wie oft wir noch Gelegenheit für Zärtlichkeiten oder ... _nette Worte_ haben werden ... . Aber, vergiss das niemals: Du ..." er tippte ihr sanft in den Jugulum, „ ... bist mein Leben!" Er sah sie ernst an und rollte sich wieder auf den Rücken. Narzissa legte ihren Kopf wieder auf seine Brust, schmiegte sich noch enger als vorher an ihn. „Lucius" sagte sie mit großen Augen, „Du bist so ... verändert ... ich ... sage nicht, dass du mir gegenüber nie zärtlich warst aber ... noch nie hast du ..."

„Es sind nicht meine Gefühle die sich verändert haben ... die waren schon immer so ... aber ... eben das ist es ja. Als ich da eingesperrt war. Da schoss mir so vieles durch den Kopf. Ehrlich gesagt, war ich vorher immer davon überzeugt, sollten wir mal in Askaban landen, würde _ER_ uns schon wieder rausholen. Aber als ich dann da saß ... da ... hab ich mir gedacht was wäre ... wenn ... ich dich nie wiedersehen würde. Dass ich dir noch so viel hätte sagen wollen ... und ... . Ich wollte nur, dass du weißt was ich fühle ... falls ... die Sache nicht so enden sollte wie wir es uns vorstellen ... ."

Narzissas Augen flimmerten. Sie schloss die Lider und eine Träne rann auf Lucius Haut.

„Ich liebe dich Narzissa!"

Und sie schliefen ein.

-#-

„Hattet ihr eine angenehme Nacht?"

Narzissa hob eine Augenbraue und blickte ihre Schwester zweifelnd an.

„Ich könnte auch fragen: Habt ihr gut geschlafen ..."

„Ja dan-"

„... aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ihr groß zum Schlafen gekommen seid!", schloss Bellatrix und grinste.

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf und wandt sich wieder seinem Tagespropheten zu. „Kein Wort über unseren Ausbruch!"

„Freilassung!" korrigierte ihn Narzissa.

„Ja. Entweder sie haben es noch nicht gemerkt oder sie wollen uns in diesem Glauben lassen!"

„Wo sollen wir eigentlich hin?", erkundigte sich die Schwarzhaarige und nahm einen großen Schluck aus der Tasse die auf dem Frühstückstisch stand.

„Ihr könnt hier nicht ewig bleiben, das steht fest", nickte Narzissa, "aber keine Sorge! Askaban wird nur alle paar Tage von außerhalb kontrolliert. Und die am Leben gebliebenen Auroren werden ohne Zauberstab nicht so schnell Hilfe holen können."

„Warum hast du denen eigentlich nicht eine andere Geschichte aufgehalst?"

Narzissa seufzte. „Weil es so realistischer ist. Spätestens seit dem Vorfall im Ministerium wissen alle, dass der dunkle Lord zurückgekehrt ist! Und wenn da plötzlich zwei Todesser verschwinden ... selbst solche Idioten wie Fudge würden merken, dass das nur etwas mit dem dunklen Lord zu tun haben kann! A propos Fudge ... wie geht's ihm?"

„Er hat einen schönen Keller!" sagte Bellatrix, und ließ eine Nuss zwischen ihren Zähnen zerknacken. „Schalldicht!"

Lucius sah von seiner Zeitung auf. „Fudge? Was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht?"

„Wir haben ihn ... nun ..." Narzissa suchte nach Worten.

„... ein wenig in seine Schranken verwiesen!" beendete ihre Schwester den Satz. „Vielleicht finden sie ihn bevor er anfängt zu stinken!"

„Du hast ihn doch nicht etwa ...?"

„Nein, nein, alles so wie du gesagt hast! Aber dieses jämmerliche Häufchen Elend hat sich vor Angst sicher in die Hosen gemacht. Jaja, unser großer Zaubereiminister ... das war er einmal!"

„Schade!" sagte Lucius.

„Bitte was?"

„Ich sagte: Schade!" Er legte die Zeitung beiseite und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich hätte mich gern persönlich um ihn gekümmert!"

Bellatrix lachte. „Das glaube ich dir! Aber keine Angst, er hat bekommen was er verdient!"

„Daran habe ich keine Zweifel Bellatrix!"

„Brauchst du auch nicht", sagte Narzissa. "Ich habe ihm auf meine Art schöne Grüße von dir ausgerichtet. Doch hielt ich es für in Ordnung Bellatrix den Rest zu überlassen. Ich wollte dich nicht zu lang allein lassen."

Lucius schmunzelte.

Bellatrix verdrehte die Augen. „Ich will meinen Ehemann wiederhaben!" sagte sie und erhob sich. „Wo ist eigentlich Draco? Sollte er nicht hier unten sein, wenn sein Vater wieder da ist?"

Lucius blickte unauffällig zu Narzissa.

„Im Gegenteil!" sagte diese.

„Hat er Angst?" lachte Bellatrix.

„Nein. Es ist das erste mal seit Monaten, dass er richtig schläft." Sie sah Lucius an, sprach aber weiterhin mit ihrer Schwester. „Das ist das erste mal seit dem Lucius eingesperrt wurde."

-#-

„Cornelius!" sagte eine leise Stimme. „Cornelius, können sie mich hören?"

Cornelius Fudge hob langsam seine schweren Augenlider. Er blinzelte ein paar mal, bis er den Mann erkannte, der ihn hinter seinen Halbmondgläsern entgegen blickte. Fudge versuchte zu nicken. Mit Anstrengung hob er seinen Arm und betastete sein Gesicht. Es war zum Teil geschwollen und seine Lippen aufgeplatzt.

„Wie fühlen sie sich?"

Fudge schwieg. Langsam kehrten die Erinnerungen zurück, und als sie es taten, wünschte Fudge, dass er für immer vergessen könnte. Er schloss die Augen.

„Ich denke es ist besser, wenn sie sich doch noch etwas ausruhen. Ich werde später wiederkommen."

„Nein ... Bleiben sie ... hier. Was ... ist passiert?"

Dumbledore lächelte. „Nun, ich hatte gehofft, dass sie uns das erzählen würden. Das einzige was wir wissen ist, dass sie schwer verwundet in ihrem K-, ... dass sie schwer verwundet gefunden wurden. In dem Zustand in dem sie sich befanden, kann ich nur vermuten was vorgefallen ist, und welche Leute dahinter stecken." Dumbledore sprach langsam, darum bemüht Fudge nicht in erneute Angst zu versetzen. „Aber wer genau ihnen das angetan hat Cornelius, das wissen nur sie."

Fudge sah ihn einen Moment schweigend an. „Ich ... bewundere sie! Sie und ihre ... Fassung!"

„Meine Fassung?"

„Sie ... sie müssen mich ... doch ... _hassen_... ."

Dumbledore faltete die Hände in seinem Schoß. „Ich hasse sie nicht Cornelius." Fudge sah von ihm weg und ließ den Blick durch den Raum gleiten. Er versuchte sich aufzusetzen, winkte aber ab, als ihm Dumbledore zu Hilfe kommen wollte.

„Sie sind in St. Mungos" sagte dieser, als Fudge aufrecht saß und sich gegen ein Kissen gelehnt hatte.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Ich war schon öfters hier. Natürlich habe ich es noch nie aus der Perspektive eines Krankenbettes gesehen" er lachte kurz und humorlos, „ aber es ist gar nicht so lange her, als ich hier war. Diese neue Einrichtung ... sehr hübsch ... sehr hübsch ... . Das alles wäre gar nicht möglich gewesen, ohne die ... großzügigen Spenden ... von ... Lu- ... von Lucius Malfoy, wissen sie? Ein ... sehr großzügiger Mann, sehr großzügig, wenn man bedenkt, ... dass ... eine großzügige Spende ... ich dachte immer ... ." Fudge verzog das Gesicht, sein Brustkorb hob sich unruhig, er schüttelte den Kopf und schloss abermals die Augen. Seine Mundwinkel zitterten, als er Dumbledore ansah, und seine Augen zuckten hin und her, als suche er irgendetwas in Dumbledores Gesicht, an dem er sich festhalten konnte. „... Wie viel hätte verhindert werden können ... soviel Leid, soviel ... Gewalt ... es ... hätte verhindert werden können ... hätte ich die Augen vor der Wahrheit nicht verschlossen ... hätte ich nicht ... blind vertraut ... den _Falschen _... vertraut ... . Hätte ich ... auf sie gehört ... so viel hätte verhindert werden können ... ich bin Zaubereiminister ... ich hätte ... . So viel Verantwortung ... . Ich ... und jetzt ... diese Schuld ... wie soll ich mit dieser Schuld weiterleben Albus?" Er sah ihn flehend an. „Wie soll ich ... . Ich glaube, ich glaube ich habe noch immer nicht daran geglaubt, bis sie bei mir auftauchte. Bis sie mich ... . Manche Leute, Albus, glauben erst an den Leibhaftigen, wenn sie ihm begegnen! Oder wenn er ... in mehren Gestalten ... in ihren Schlafzimmern steht! Es ist alles ... meine Schuld ... ich hätte ... ." Fudge vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und schluchzte leise.

„Das spielt jetzt keine Rolle mehr, Cornelius. Die Dinge sind nicht mehr ..., leider sind sie nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen. Das wichtigste ist, dass sie wieder zu Kräften kommen. Sie sind Zaubereiminister. Und wir brauchen ihre Unterstützung. Endlich einmal." fügte Dumbledore hinzu.

Fudge beugte sich vor, und ergriff ihn am Arm. „Versprechen sie mir Albus, sie müssen mir versprechen, dass sie ihn aufhalten werden!" In seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich leichte Panik wieder. „Sie müssen dafür sorgen, dass er vernichtet wird! Sie alle! Versprechen sie es mir! Bitte!"

Fudge wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, er lehnte sich wieder in sein Kissen und drehte den Kopf zur Seite. „Wenn sie mich bitte entschuldigen, Albus, ich bin sehr müde." sagte er schwach.

„Natürlich! Nur eins noch, Cornelius: Wer ist _Sie_? Wer hat ihnen das angetan?" Er machte ein Pause. „War es ... Bellatrix Lestrange?"

Fudge nickte. „Sie und ... Narz- … Mrs. Malfoy ... ."

Dumbledore senkte den Blick. „Tatsächlich ... ." Er erhob sich. „Ruhen sie sich aus. Ich werde bald wieder nach ihnen sehen. Auf wiedersehen, Cornelius." Wie zum Abschied, gleichzeitig aber auch ermutigend, berührte er seinen Unterarm mit leichtem Druck und verließ das Krankenzimmer.

-#-

„Und?" Nymphadora Tonks verließ ihren Platz und ging auf Dumbledore zu. „Was hat er gesagt?"

„Es ist wie wir befürchtet hatten. Es ... oh ... da kommt Remus."

Lupin kam mit ernster Miene auf sie zu. Er nickte zur Begrüßung und schenkte Tonks ein schwaches Lächeln. „Bellatrix Lestrange!"

Dumbledore nickte. „Und ... Narzissa Malfoy."

Lupin sah ihn einen Moment lang überrascht an. „Wirklich? Ich dachte ... ihr werter Gatte ..."

„Lucius?", fragte Dumbledore mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Er und Bellatrix sind aus Askaban entkommen", nickte Lupin. "Es ist nicht einmal wirklich überraschend, immerhin scheinen die beiden die Lieblinge von Voldemort gewesen zu sein." Er blickte zu Boden. „Narzissa Malfoy ... normalerweise hat sie sich rausgehalten. Ob nun aus Sorge um Draco oder weil Lucius das für Männersache hält. Und das wo sie ... ich hätte gedacht, dass wenigstens einer der beiden an ihren Sohn denkt ..."

Tonks sah ihn etwas verwirrt an. „Nun" sagte sie, „Was erwartest du bei zwei Todessern als Eltern? Ob sie nun hundertmal meine Tante ist oder nicht, das bedeutet noch lange nicht, dass ich zurückschrecken werde sie zu bekämpfen. Unterschätze diese Frau nicht, wenn ... ähm ..." Sie senkte seufzend den Kopf, als sie Dumbledores und Lupins amüsierte Blicke bemerkte und spielte mit einer ihrer lilafarbenen Locken.

Lupin lachte bitter. „Na ja du als ihre Nichte hast das Recht das zu sagen und weißt es am besten."

„Was mich wundert ist, dass sie Cornelius nicht umgebracht haben. Wir können von Glück reden ..."

„Wieso? Lebend nützt er genauso wenig."

Der Schuldirektor schielte über sein Habmondbrille hinweg und sah Lupin mahnend an. „Jedenfalls entspricht das nicht ihrer sonstigen Vorgehensweise."

„Ich denke das ist nur Ablenkung. Die wollen uns sicher nur verwirren, verunsichern. Ich denke das mit Fudge hat keinen besonderen Hintergrund. Sie hätten ihn genauso gut töten können, aber sie dachten sich, es wäre praktischer ihn am Leben zu lassen, damit er uns auf sie aufmerksam macht. Ich habe das Gefühl, sie _wollen_ uns auf ihre Fährte locken, damit es endlich losgeht. Voldemort ist zurück und die Todesser scharen sich langsam wieder um ihn. Sie wollen endlich Krieg."

Tonks sah betroffen vom einen zum anderen. Dumbledore nickte. „Wir müssen unbedingt mehr Auroren nach Askaban schicken, bevor die restlichen Todesser befreit werden. Ich denke Cornelius wird uns dabei behilflich sein."

„Ach wirklich? Soso. Wir geht´s denn unserem tollen Zaubereiminister?"

Dumbledore versuchte den zynischen Unterton in der Stimme des Werwolfs zu überhören. Lupin war normalerweise kein nachtragender Mensch, aber zu viel war passiert und seit dem Tod von Sirius Black hatte er sich verändert.

„Na ja zumindest hat er eingesehen, dass er falsch lag."

„Das kommt etwas spät.", knurrte Lupin. „Zu spät!"

Dumbledore lächelte. „Zu spät für manchen", sagte er sanft als er Lupins düsteren Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, „jedoch nicht zu spät für uns alle."

„Das werden wir noch sehen. Jedenfalls muss ich jetzt schleunigst nach Hogwarts. Ich möchte zu meiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde nicht zu spät kommen.

* * *

...to be continued...

**A/N:** °seufz° Jaaa, ich weiß, ich bin hoffnungslose Romantikern. °schnief° Aber die lieben sich nun mal über alles und haben sich n paar Monate nicht gesehen. Außerdem, wenn ihr euch ans 2. chap erinnert, wird ja beschrieben, was für einen Eindruck Lucius auf Narzissa macht.

Der Mann hat gelitten. Und am meisten sein Stolz! Von daher ist er halt noch etwas fertig, sehr, ähm, gefühlsbetont, was bei ihm ja eher selten vorkommt.

Aber keine Sorge, er braucht nur etwas Erholung und bald ist er wieder der Alte! ;) Das heißt jetzt nicht, dass er dann seine Frau schlägt oder so. °lol° Die Gefühle bleiben gleich, aber ich meine vom Verhalten und so wird er wieder mehr Lucius-like.

Hjaaa, und ab jetzt kommt ja auch unser Remus - die zarteste Versuchung seit es Werwölfe gibt – um es mal mit Tens Worten zu sagen, ins Spiel. Das näxte Chap spielt also zum größten Teil in Hogwarts. Öhöhöhö... ;) (Was sagt uns das :D)

Die bösen Buben geraten dabei aber natürlich nicht aus dem Blickfeld.

Also bis dahan:)


	4. Wiedersehen und Abschiede

Sooo, tri traa trullalaaaaaaa, das vierte chap is daaa! Ahihihi! Und diesmal bin ich sogar zufrieden! erleichtertes Seufzen aus der Runde Dieses chap widmet sich mal mehr der „guten" Seite. Höhö...

Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews! °knuddl°

-Maxine/Sam: Ja, dass das nicht typisch Schwarz/weiß ist, ist auch mein persönlicher Zwiespalt, da ich mich dadurch auch nicht so wirklich für eine Seite entscheiden kann. °lol° Womit auch deine Frage beantwortet wäre Sam. Naja, also eigentlich bin ich ja für die „Bösen", aber Lupin und Co. Mag ich ja auch und ähm...da aber die Malfoys auch ihre Probleme haben...also...jetzt hab ich den Faden verloren! Oo °lol° Aber ist ja eigentlich auch egal! Das macht´s eben spannender, auch beim Schreiben. Und auf die Frage wegen Remus´ Psyche: Lies einfach dieses Chap hier und du wirst merken, dass ich mich sehr wohl um das zerrüttete Herz dieses süßen kleinen Werwolfs kümmere!

-Ciggy-nee: Naja ich glaub umbringen wird sich Fudge nich, aber ich denk um den werd ich mich eh nich mehr kümmern, also keine Angst! °g° Und hjaaa, ich hab dich verdorben! Muahahaaaa...

-Asta: Naja, es bleibt nicht nur beim „Vorgeplänkel" aber das wird trotzdem nicht der Hauptteil werden. Es wird hier schon ein Gefecht oder mehrere geben, aber mir geht's hauptsächlich um die Beziehungen der Figuren untereinander, als um Schlachtszenen!

-Siver: Seine tierische Seite? Öhöhöhö... schweift mit Gedanken ab :D Jaja die arme Bella, aber keine Angst, die ist bald nich mehr allein! ;)

-Maia: Oki, und wie gesagt, das hab ich ja auch nicht behauptet, ich meinte nur, dass es alles sehr echt klang und irgendwie vom Herzen kam, das meine ich also total positiv:)

Und ich freu mich, dass ihr euch alle so über Tonks freut:) °freu° °lol°

Flashbacks sind _kursiv_ gekennzeichnet. Obwohl ihr das sicher auch allein herausbekommen hättet :D In diesem Chap gibt es nur einen, aber ich sag´s schon mal, weil's das in Zukunft wahrscheinlich öfter geben wird. Und eine Szene, die hier mit Narzissa und Draco angedeutet wird, geht im näxten Chapter weiter, das hab ich hier rausgelassen, weil es sonst zu lang geworden wäre und irgendwie gestört hat. So. Genug geredet. :D

* * *

- 4 -

„Ich freue mich euch alle wieder zu sehen" sagte Lupin lächelnd. Er sah magerer und erschöpfter aus als je zuvor. „Da ihr von eurem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts an etwas Pech mit euren Lehrern für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hattet, hoffe ich, dass ich es irgendwie schaffe euch das wichtigste beizubringen. Es ist kein Geheimnis mehr, dass ... Voldemort zurück ist", er beachtete einzelnes Zusammenzucken nicht, „von daher will ich nicht um den heißen Brei herumreden. Wir haben einiges vor uns. Meine wichtigste Aufgabe ist es, euch vorzubreiten. Vorzubereiten auf einen Kampf, von dem ich wünsche, dass ihr nie in ihn verwickelt sein werdet, was ich jedoch leider nicht beeinflussen kann. Und wenn es so sein sollte, will ich, dass ihr euch verteidigen könnt." Als er die verängstigten und deprimierten Gesichter seiner Schüler bemerkte, fügte er lächelnd hinzu: „Ich will euch nicht unnötig Angst machen. Ich will nur, dass ihr die Sache ernst nehmt, aber noch ist nichts verloren." Er vermied es, Harry bei diesem Satz ins Gesicht zu blicken. „Ich weiß ja, dass einige Schüler letztes Jahr schon auf eigene Faust gehandelt haben, und das wird uns eine große Hilfe sein. So könnt ihr euch auch untereinander helfen. Teamwork, das wisst ihr, ist das wichtigste, auch wenn diese Leute aus einem Haus stammen das man nicht so mag." Er machte ein Pause. „Ansonsten wird das Schuljahr so weit es geht normal verlaufen. Wie ihr sicher bemerkt haben solltet, halten sich zu eurem, zu unserem, Schutz einige Auroren in Hogwarts auf. Ich denke das beruhigt euch eher als die Anwesenheit von Dementoren. So. Und nun räumt eure Bücher weg, ich denke ihr hattet letztes Jahr genug Theorie." Er lachte bitter. Einige lächelten geknickt.

„Und wie ich schon am Anfang sagte, ich freue mich, eure Gesichter wieder zu sehen und denke wir werden dieses Jahr wieder viel, na ja Spaß haben, wenn man das so sagen kann."

„Wir freuen uns auch, dass sie wieder da sind Professor" sagte Dean Thomas ehrlich. Allgemeines Nicken, Lächeln und Murmeln folgte.

„Ich danke euch. Lasst uns anfangen."

-#-

„Fudge wurde heute gefunden.", sagte Narzissa und blickte in die Runde. Sie waren wieder vollständig. Mit einem zufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck stand Bellatrix zwischen den Brüdern Lestrange - Rabastan und ihr Ehemann Rodolphus. Beide waren hoch gewachsen, dunkelhaarig, mit scharfen Gesichtszügen und dunklen Augen. Sie sahen abgemagert aus, die lange Zeit in Askaban hatte sie gezeichnet, ebenso wie Bellatrix. Ihre Gesichter waren ausgemergelt, jedoch blickten sie interessiert und aufgeweckt, als konnten sie es nicht erwarten Rache zu üben. Neben ihnen stand Macnair, der einen Verband am linken Auge trug, und in kreisförmiger Anordnung alle weiteren: Avery, Crabbe, Goyle, Rookwood, Mulciber, Jugson, Dolohow und weitere, jüngere Todesser, dessen Namen Lucius nicht kannte. Sie hatten keine Schwierigkeiten gehabt, die restlichen Todesser zu befreien. Es war alles eine Frage der Taktik gewesen und war so verlaufen wie sie es erhofft hatten.

Immer mehr Auroren waren nach Askaban vorgedrungen, wurden beim Öffnen des massiven und undurchlässigen Tores überwältigt, sodass die Todesser unter Lucius Kommando ins Innere des Gefängnisses dringen und jeden einzelnen, nacheinander befreien konnten. Sie bildeten Gruppen, viele der Befreiten strömten sofort ins Freie um neu hinzukommende Auroren aufzuhalten. Auror für Auror drang nach Askaban vor. Lebend kehrte keiner zurück.

„Es ist also nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die ersten Auroren hier auftauchen und nach euch suchen werden. Ihr müsst sofort fliehen."

„Wohin?"

Narzissa schloss angespannt die Augen. „Wenn du mich bitte ausreden lassen würdest Bellatrix!" Sie holte tief Luft und fuhr fort. „Ihr werdet in Lucius´ Elternhaus Unterschlupf finden."

Lucius sah auf. „Wie bitte?", fragte er mit verzogenem Gesicht. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst."

Bellatrix grinste. „Warum so entgeistert? Sieht ja nicht gerade so aus als ob du dich freust."

„Es ist mein Ernst Lucius. Das Haus deines Vaters ist die beste Lösung."

„Deines Vaters Lucius?", keifte die Schwarzhaarige. "Du hattest wohl nicht gerade die beste Beziehung zu ihm? Mir fällt gerade auf, dass ich überhaupt nichts über dein Familie weiß!"

„Da gibt es auch nicht viel zu wissen! Warum gerade dorthin?"

Narzissa lächelte und legt den Kopf schief. „Das weißt du doch. Es ist nirgends verzeichnet, weder auf einer Karte noch aus der Luft zu sehen. Dumbledore kennt es nicht, Severus kennt es nicht" - bei Erwähnung dieses Namens verzogen einige düster das Gesicht - „und sonst niemand. Selbst ich weiß nicht wo es ist. Der einzige der-"

„Was? Du weißt nicht wo es ist? Aber ... wer weiß, vielleicht ist es ja nicht sicher gen-"

„Bellatrix würdest du endlich aufhören mich ständig zu unterbrechen? Nein, ich war noch nie dort, aber Lucius hat mir genug erzählt. Es ist wie geschaffen, es ist groß, größer als Malfoy Manor und nur er weiß wo es liegt. Dort wird euch vorerst niemand finden."

„Euch?"

„Ja. Ich bleibe erst einmal hier. Mit Draco."

„Was?" Draco, der sich bis jetzt im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, stand empört auf. „Weshalb?"

„Du gehst nach Hogwarts. Da bist du sicher, auch wenn das seltsam klingt."

„Aber ... ich möchte mitgehen. Ich will nicht nach Hogwarts. Und ..." Er schluckte. „Sie werden doch sicher auch nach dir suchen. Was ... auch immer du getan hast..."

„Das wirst du in Hogwarts schon erfahren Schätzchen", zischte Bellatrix.

„Sie können mir nichts nachweisen" fuhr Narzissa fort. „Naja, sie haben keine Zeugen. Nur Fudges Aussage."

„Aber ..." Draco sah sich verzweifelt um. Bei Lucius blieb sein Blick ein wenig länger hängen, bevor er sich wieder an seine Mutter wandte. „Aber ... Vater! Er ... er ist gerade erst wieder da. Ich hab noch nicht einmal groß mit ihm gesprochen, ich will nicht, dass er schon wieder geht!"

„Du wirst ihn bald wiedersehen Draco" sagte Narzissa sanft. Sie hatte plötzlich das Bedürfnis ihren Sohn fest in die Arme zu schließen. „Das verspreche ich dir."

Draco schnaufte verärgert. Wütend rauschte er davon, versäumte es allerdings nicht, seinem Vater im Vorbeigehen noch einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zuzuwerfen.

-#-

„Hermine" rief Lupin am Ende des Unterrichts, „würdest du bitte noch kurz zu mir kommen?" Hermine nickte, winkte Ron und Harry kurz zu und ließ sich beim einpacken ihrer Schultasche besonders viel Zeit.

„Was ist mir Harry?" fragte Lupin als die beiden Freunde und alle restlichen Schüler das Klassenzimmer verlassen hatten. „Ich meine, ich weiß was mit ihm ..., aber …", er seufzte.

„Snape!", sagte Hermine bitter.

„Snape?"

„Er macht es ihm nicht gerade einfacher."

Lupin nickte. „Das habe ich befürchtet."

„Ich hatte gedacht, oder besser gesagt _gehofft_, dass er seit ..., dass er jetzt weniger fies zu ihm ist", sagte Hermine seufzend, „aber ... es ist fast noch schlimmer."

_/ „Ich erwarte dieses Jahr besondere Disziplin. Einige brauchen nicht glauben, dass sie sich jetzt ausruhen können, nur weil wir gewisse - Umstände haben. Der Zaubertränkeunterricht wird genauso fortgeführt wie bisher. Wer glaubt, dass ich sie jetzt mit Samtpfötchen behandle, der hat sich getäuscht. Und jetzt holen sie ihre Zutaten. Alle! Auch sie Mr. Potter. Ich hab keine Ahnung was sie glauben wer sie sind, dass sie denken sie brauchen meinen Anweisungen nicht zu folgen." Langsam ging er auf Harry zu, stützte sich auf seinen Tisch und redete so leise, dass nur Harry ihn hören konnte. „Wenn du glaubst, dass du ein besonderes Privileg hast oder Mitleid von mir erfahren wirst, dann irrst du dich. Es hat sich nichts geändert Potter. Sonst tust doch immer so groß, sonst tust du doch immer als seiest du was besonderes. Und dann bei jeder Kleinigkeit den Jammerlappen spielen." Sein Blick bohrte sich in den von Harry. Man konnte nicht sagen welcher hasserfüllter war._

„_Kleinigkeit?" Auch Harrys Stimme war nur ein Flüstern. „Ich nehme an Malfoy wird jede Menge Mitleid von ihnen erfahren. Jetzt ... wo sein Vater in Askaban ist. Traurig nicht wahr? Traurig wenn man sieht wie ein Kamerad eingebuchtet wird. Was ist ihnen dabei durch den Kopf gegangen,Das hätte auch ich sein können?´ "_

„_Nimm dich in Acht Potter!" Snape grinste hämisch. „Ich kann dafür sorgen, dass du dich noch elender fühlst als jetzt. Und ich werde es genießen. Jetzt hol deine Zutaten! Du hast eine Aufgabe, genau wie alle anderen. Und das gefälligst etwas schneller." Er richtete sich auf. „Wenn ich einigen bei ihrer Arbeit zusehe", sagte er laut, „wird mir ... hundeelend ... zu mute." / _

Lupin seufzte. „Ok, ich werde sehen was ich tun kann."

„Verscherz es dir nicht mit ihm", sagte Hermine.

„Naja. Wir sind noch nie Freunde gewesen, von daher hab ich nichts zu verlieren." Er lächelte schief und nickte.

-#-

Es war schon fast Mitternacht als Professor Lupin an Snapes Tür klopfte. Dieser öffnete einen schmalen Spalt und blinzelte ihn schlecht gelaunt an.

„Severus ich muss mit dir reden."

„Hat das nicht bis Morgen Zeit? Es ist spät."

„Ich weiß, es tut mir leid, aber ... es ist wichtig."

Snape musterte ihn eine Weile abschätzend, ging dann von der Tür weg und setzte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch.

Lupin nahm vor ihm Platz und sah ihn durchdringend an.

„Was willst du?" fragte Snape ohne aufzublicken.

„Nun es, ... es geht um Harry!"

„Potter? Welch eine Überraschung!"

„Es ist so Severus", sagte Lupin und knetete seine Finger. „Ich finde ... also ... . Ich fände es großartig wenn du ihn nicht mehr wie den letzen Dreck behandeln würdest."

Snape sah ihn an.

„Nur vorübergehend", fügte Lupin hinzu.

„Wie bitte?"

Der Werwolf seufzte. „Stell dich nicht so an. Du weißt genau was der Junge durchmacht. Ich erwarte auch nicht von dir, dass du ihn magst."

Snape lachte kurz auf.

„Aber ..."

„Soll ich ihm die Hand halten? Soll ich ihm eine Schulter zum Ausheulen anbieten? Soll ich ihm bessere Noten geben?"

„Severus du weißt was ich meine", entgegnete der Werwolf augenverdrehend.

„Soll ich ihm sagen wie leid es mir tut, dass Black tot ist?"

Lupins Magen verkrampfte sich.

„Du weißt genau, dass das gelogen wäre. Weil es mir nicht leid tut, Lupin!"

Remus atmete tief durch. „Ich weiß, ich weiß, dass du ihn ... . Nein. So kalt bist selbst du nicht Snape!"

„Na du scheinst mich ja ziemlich gut zu kennen!"

„Keine Ahnung. Aber ich glaube eben immer an das gute im Menschen!"

Snape versuchte den Sarkasmus, vor dem dieser Satz sprühte, zu überhören. „Ich habe Black gehasst. Und er mich! Und das weißt du! Also verlange kein Mitleid von mir für etwas was mir völlig gleichgültig ist!"

„Hör auf!", bat Lupin.

„Es ist mir egal!"

„Du sollst aufhören!" Lupin sah zu Boden. „Ich will nicht über Sirius reden sondern über Harry!"

„Das kommt aufs selbe hinaus!", entgegnete Snape trotzig.

Wütend stand der Werwolf auf, ging zum Kamin und starrte ins Feuer, dass sich glühend in seinen Augen widerspiegelte. „Es geht einfach darum," sagte er, „dass es ihm helfen würde, wenn du ihn nicht auch noch fertig machst! Hogwarts ist sein Zuhause. Hogwarts ist der einzige Ort, an dem er sich wohl fühlt! Deshalb sollten wir versuchen ihn wenigstens hier mental ein wenig zu unterstützen." Er seufzte. „Er wird an der ganzen Sache zerbrechen Severus! Und ich glaube nicht, dass du mit dafür verantwortlich sein möchtest!"

Snape schwieg.

Lupin drehte sich zu ihm um. „Warum hasst du ihn so? Ist es so wie du vorhin sagtest? Es kommt aufs selbe hinaus? Lässt du an ihm deine Aggressionen ab, weil du es an uns damals nicht konntest? Harry ist weder James, noch Sirius, noch ich! Und ich glaube das ist es, was du nicht verstehst! Ich weiß deine Arbeit als Spion zu schätzen. Aber du kannst auch hier schon anfangen zu helfen. Es würde eine Menge ausmachen. Harry kann jede Unterstützung gebrauchen."

Snape erhob sich langsam von seinem Platz. „Du weißt meine Arbeit als Spion also zu schätzen ja?" Er schlich um den Tisch herum, kam bedrohlich langsam auf ihn zu und stellte sich mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen vor ihn. „Das denke ich auch, wenn du es miterleben könntest. Und du würdest dir wünschen es nie tun zu müssen. Ich riskiere Kopf und Kragen! Ich riskiere jedes mal mein verdammtes Leben!"

„Ich weiß."

„Verdammt noch mal du weißt es _nicht_! Kommst hier her, mit deinem Übermaß an Gerechtigkeitssinn und Fürsorge ..."

„Du sagt diese Worte als wären sie etwas schlechtes."

„... und redest von Dingen von denen du eigentlich überhaupt keine Ahnung hast. Du weißt gar nichts! Also komm mir nicht damit, dass ich ihn _mental_ unterstützen soll! Ich tue mehr für Potter als er sich vorstellen kann!"

Sie schwiegen.

„Was ist mit Lucius Malfoy?", fragte Lupin nach einer Weile.

„Was soll mit ihm sein?"

„Er hält viel von dir. Warum? Seid ihr immer noch befreundet?"

„Das geht dich nicht das Geringste an!", blaffte Snape.

„In der Schule wart ihr es doch oder? Und Lucius Malfoy ist nicht dumm, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er sich von dir täuschen lässt, auch wenn ihr noch mal so gut befreundet wart! Was also läuft da?"

„Du bist nicht anders als Black", sagte Snape und betrachtete ihn abschätzend.

„Doch. Denn im Gegenteil zu ihm bin ich einer der wenigen die dir bis jetzt vertraut haben!"

„Bis jetzt? Was soll das heißen?"

„So wie ich es sagte."

„Ich bin gerührt. Und ab jetzt tust es du es nicht mehr? Nur weil ich mich weigere um Black zu trauern?"

„Verdammt noch einmal hör auf immer von Sirius zu reden! Es geht um Harry! Sirius ist fort!"

„Er ist tot Lupin", sagte der Tränkemeister kühl.

„Er wird niemals wiederkommen", versuchte Lupin ihn zu übertönen. „Du musst dich nie wieder mit ihm rumärgern, also rede auch nie wieder über ihn wenn ich dabei bin, sonst vergesse ich meine Gutmütigkeit und werde wirklich wie er."

Snape schürzte die Lippen. „Was also gibt dir Grund zum Zweifeln?"

„Das es offene Fragen gibt die du mir nicht beantworten kannst."

„Weil sie dich nichts angehen."

„Wäre Lucius Malfoy nicht einer unserer Feinde wäre es mir auch egal."

„Danach fragt bei den Todessern auch niemand."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Ich meine damit, dass ich bei denen logischerweise auch vorgebe für sie zu dienen, anstatt für euch."

„Nur ist es bei _denen_ sicher einfacher. Sie wissen, dass du Sirius gehasst hast. Und wenn sie dich fragen warum du Dumbledore hilfst, dann kannst du ihnen sagen, dass es alles nur Bluff ist. Und es wäre auch alles kein Problem, wenn du jetzt mir sagen würdest, oder könntest, dass es mit Lucius auch alles nur Bluff ist, allerdings tust du das nicht, und das ist es was mich zweifeln lässt. Es ist für dich einfacher den Überblick zu behalten, weil du weißt, und _nur du_, auf welcher Seite du wirklich stehst!"

„Man merkt, dass du überhaupt nichts verstanden hast. Wenn du glaubst, dass es so einfach ist, warum machst du den Job dann nicht sel-"

„Du weißt selbst, dass die Frage sinnlos ist", unterbrach Lupin ihn. „Der einzige Grund warum du den Job machst ist, weil du einmal zu ihnen gehört hast."

„Ja, einmal, aber das ist lange her! Und komm mir nicht mit ,es ist einfach´ ! Es ist verdammt schwer und ich bin mir selbst manchmal nicht mehr sicher ob ich das durchhalte. Es steht mir bis hier! Verzeih mir meine Launen, aber ich habe weiß Gott andere Probleme, als dass ich mich da noch um Potters Wohlergehen kümmern kann!"

Lupin sah ihn lange an. „Es ist nur so, dass Harry der Mittelpunkt dieser ganzen Sache ist."

„Eben. Wenn er nicht wäre, dann hätten wir nicht dieses Problem."

„Severus, wenn er nicht wäre – dann wären wir vielleicht gar nicht mehr am Leben."

Snape ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. „Es ist spät."

Lupin nickte. „Ja. Denk einfach mal darüber nach, ok? Danke, dass ...du deine Zeit geopfert hast.." Langsam ging er hinaus. „Gute Nacht."

Snape schloss die Tür, setzte sich wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. „Gute Nacht."

-#-

„Ihr hört bald von mir", sagte Narzissa und küsste ihre Schwester auf die Wange. „Wenigstens bist du ja jetzt nicht mehr allein" flüsterte sie ihr noch zu und zwinkerte, worauf Bellatrix, überraschend liebevoll lächelnd, Rodolphus an der Hand fasste und mit dessen Bruder aus der Tür und im Dunkel der Nacht verschwand. Wehmütig blickte Narzissa zu Lucius, der gerade bei Draco stand.

Dieser blickte seinen Vater düster entgegen und knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Du hast dich nicht gerade sehr für mich eingesetzt", sagte er zornig. „Eigentlich überhaupt nicht. Warum lässt du mich nicht mitgehen? Du könntest ja wenigstens versuchen Mutter zu überreden. Auf dich hört sie."

„Es hat keinen Sinn Draco. Deine Mutter hat Recht. Es reicht schon, dass du heute nicht in Hogwarts warst. Aber dort bist du erst mal am sichersten. Glaubst du nicht, dass es etwas auffällig ist, wenn du nicht mehr zur Schule gehst?"

„Ich bin krank, was weiß ich, ich leide unter der Gefangenschaft meines Vaters oder ..." Er brach ab und sein Gesicht färbte sich leicht rosa.

Lucius lächelte mild. „Alle wissen doch, dass ich nicht mehr in Askaban bin." Er legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Machs gut." Er sah ihn noch einen Moment an, als ob er überlegte, drehte sich dann aber um ging auf Narzissa zu. „Es ist hart, dass ich euch gleich wieder verlassen muss."

„Glaub mir, jede andere Möglichkeit wäre mir lieber. Ich denke wir werden uns wieder sehen sobald Draco in Hogwarts ist."

Lucius küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Pass auf dich auf!"

Narzissa nickte und schmiegte sich an ihn. „Du auch!"

„Ja. Ich bin doch schon ein großer Junge." Er grinste.

Narzisa allerdings blieb ernst. „Bitte."

Lucius nickte, küsste sie noch einmal kurz, diesmal auf den Mund und verließ dann rasch das Haus, ohne noch einmal zurückzublicken.

Narzissa drehte sich um und lächelte Draco zu, der dies allerdings nicht erwiderte, sondern ihr nur mit einem wütenden Funkeln in den Augen entgegenblickte.

-#-

Lupin lief durch die Korridore, deren Lichter um diese Zeit schon völlig erloschen waren. Seine Augen hatten jedoch keine Probleme mit der Dunkelheit. Sie leuchteten fast ein wenig, und er fand seinen Weg fast automatisch, ohne dauernd aufzublicken. Seine Gedanken kreisten immer noch um das eben geführte Gespräch mit Severus. Wie weit konnte er ihm vertrauen? Er wusste, würde sich am Ende herausstellen, dass Snape sie alle betrogen hatte, sie das nicht verkraften würden. Die Lage war kritisch genug, und ein Spion in den eigenen Reihen würde ihre ohnehin schon nicht gerade rosigen Aussichten nicht sonderlich erleichtern. Allerdings: Dumbledore vertraute ihm. Und Dumbledore war nicht dumm. Dafür aber auch herzlich. Er gab jedem eine zweite Chance. Oder mehrere. Aber ob nun einer der größten Zauberer oder nicht - Er war nur ein Mensch. Der Fehler machen konnte.

Dumbledore. Er hatte ihm eine Menge zu verdanken. Ein wenig schämte er sich über die Zweifel die er eben verspürt hatte. Doch waren sie weniger an Dumbledore gerichtet als an Snape. Ehemaliger Todesser. Freund von Lucius Malfoy. Worin bestand der Sinn Harry das Leben zur Hölle zu machen? War es nur der Hass den er seit seiner Jugend auf die Rumtreiber verspürte? Wollte er Harry vielleicht auch nur ... stärken? Lupin verzog das Gesicht. Snape und eine gute Absicht? Bevor er sich weiter darüber den Kopf zerbrechen konnte, wurde er von einem Scheppern aus den Gedanken gerissen.

„Tonks?"

Es dauerte einen Moment bis die Stimme einer jungen Frau ertönte. „Woher weißt du das?"

Lupin schmunzelte. „Nun ja ..."

„Ich versteh schon", kam es aus dem Dunkel zurück. „Suchst du Tonks, dann folge nur Chaos und Krach, und du wirst du sie finden."

Lupin lachte. „Lumos", rief er. Der Gang erhellte sich und er lief auf Tonks zu, die dabei war einen Haufen Bücher aufzusammeln. Ihr Haar war jetzt schwarz, glatt und schulterlang.

„Hast du dir wehgetan?"

Die Aurorin schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, danke. Ach, es ist zum verrückt werden. Ich hab keine Ahnung von wem ich das hab."

„Das macht dich doch gerade so sympathisch", grinste Lupin. „Sag mal, was machst du um diese Zeit noch hier draußen?"

„Das wollte ich dich auch gerade fragen. Ich war in der verbotenen Abteilung und hab mir noch ein paar Bücher geholt die ihr für euren Unterricht nicht nutzen dürft. Vielleicht finde ich noch ein paar nicht allzu schwierige Zauber, die die Schüler sich gegenseitig beibringen können, wenn du oder ich sie ihnen zeigen."

„Das ist lieb von dir. Danke."

Tonks nickte lächelnd. „Ich hoffe mal die werden uns nicht so auf die Finger schauen unter diesen Umständen, und dir etwas mehr Freiheit lassen."

„Ich denke schon."

Tonks sah ihn fragend an und schmunzelte.

„Hm?"

„Was du um diese Zeit hier draußen machst hast du mir immer noch nicht gesagt."

„Ach so, ja, ähm, ... ich musste mir die Beine vertreten. Konnte nicht schlafen."

„Unruhige Nacht, hm?"

„Ja."

Sie erhoben sich. „Ok, dann wünsch ich dir trotzdem, dass du noch zur Ruhe kommst."

„Danke, dir auch. Soll ich dir nicht lieber noch beim Tragen helfen?", fragte Lupin und betrachtete den Haufen Bücher in Tonks Armen skeptisch.

„Nein danke, es geht schon." Sie lächelte, machte einen Schritt, verhedderte ihren aber Fuß in einem Loch, dass ihr ein ziemlich aggressiv zu scheinendes Buch in den Umhang gerissen hatte, stolperte, und drohte unter dem ganzen Stapel Bücher schwankend und kein Gleichgewicht findend zu stürzen.

Lupin fing sie auf.

„Verdammt!", fluchte sie. „Himmel, wenn ich jemandem erzählen würde, dass ich Auror bin, er würde es mir nicht abnehmen!"

„Seine Meinung aber spätestens ändern wenn er dich im Kampf erlebt." Schmunzelnd, ohne auf ihr protestierendes Stirnrunzeln zu achten, zog er sie mit nach oben, sodass die Bücher nun mehr oder weniger zwischen ihnen klemmten. Mit geschickten Fingern angelte er die hinuntergleitenden Bücher wieder auf den Stapel, während ein Arm Tonks noch immer umschlang und sie an sich presste, damit die Bücher nicht zwischen ihnen hinwegrutschten.

Tonks errötete auf Grund des ungewohnt engen Körperkontakts und sah auf, direkt in seine warmen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Ihr Blick wanderte zu seinen sanft geschwungenen Lippen. Sein Körper strahlte eine unglaubliche Wärme aus und der angenehm süßliche Duft der von ihm ausging, war einfach verlockend. Langsam und zögernd näherte sie sich seinem Gesicht.

Remus sah sie ernst an. „Tu´s nicht Tonks. Es ... würde dir nur weh tun. Glaub mir. Ich ... hab dich sehr gern, aber ... mehr nicht."

Tonks senkte beschämt den Kopf, dann lächelte sie. „Schon ok." Vorsichtig ließen sie sich los, worauf sich Tonks eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr strich und umständlich ihren Zauberstab hervorzog. „_Locomotor_ _Bücher_", rief sie und die Bücher schwebten von ihrem Arm und hingen wie durch einen unsichtbaren Faden an ihrem Zauberstab. „Warum ich nicht gleich auf die Idee gekommen bin. Da sieht man mal wie sehr wir an die Zauberei gebunden sind." Sie zuckte die Schultern und wandte sich wieder an Lupin, der sie noch immer ernst ansah. Schüchtern lächelnd senkte sie erneut den Kopf und spielte mit ihren Haaren.

Remus berührte sie am Arm. „Es tut mir leid ... ich ... es ist einfach nur so, dass ... " Er seufzte. „Es ist nicht die Zeit für so etwas. Es ... steht zu viel bevor ... es ... wird noch viel passieren ... ich ... . Ich würde lügen wenn ich sagen würde, dass ich keine Angst habe. Und ... mein einziges Ziel ist es erst einmal, dass wir alle lebend aus dieser Sache rauskommen und ... . Ich will mein Herz da rauslassen ... verstehst du? Ich will das alles nicht noch einmal durchmachen, ich würde es nicht verkraf- " Er brach ab und schwieg. Tonks sah auf und nichts als tiefster Schmerz war in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen.

„Schon gut" sagte sie. „Es macht nichts ... so toll bist du auch wieder nicht" Sie lachte und stupste ihn leicht in die Seite. „Ich dachte schon, es liegt an meiner neuen Frisur."

Remus lächelte kurz. „Nein, die ist toll. Obwohl dir etwas Farbe besser steht. Gute Nacht", sagte er, ging an ihr vorbei und verschwand im Schatten der halb beleuchteten Korridore.

„Gute Nacht." Tonks drehte sich um und sah ihm grübelnd nach.

_... ich will mein Herz da rauslassen ... verstehst du? Ich will das alles nicht noch einmal durchmachen ..._

_

* * *

_

...to be continued...


	5. Taugenichtse und Schuljungen

Hallo ihr Lieben! *winkt* _Ci ... Czzz ... ähm … Cie … Ciss …_  Cissy! Genau die! *nick* Ja, es gibt mich noch. Es tut mir so Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat mit dem neuen Chap. *seufz* Aber ich hab zur Zeit wahnsinnig viel zu tun, und abgesehen von dem Zeitmangel hat zur Zeit auch irgendwie keine Muse einen Kuss für mich übrig. *nick nick* : (

Ja, aber jetzt ist es da, das fünfte chap. Und ähm, leider ist es auch nicht sooo lang, aber ich musste kürzen, sonst wäre es ewig gegangen und viel zu verwirrend. Dafür wird es mit dem näxten Update also nicht noch mal so lang dauern! *enthusiastisch*

So, dann natürlich wieder herzlich lieben Dank für eure lieben Reviews! *mal wild durch die Runde knuddl* _Maxine_: Ich liebe dich auch! *lol* Und ja, war vielleicht manchmal etwas extrem mit dem Wortwechsel, hm, ich hoff diesmal ist es etwas besser ^^;    _Sam_: Tjahahahihi, also was da zwischen Lucy und Snapi läuft (wie das klingt öhöhö) wirst du schon noch erfahren, und ja der Harry sollte eigentlich mit in dieses Chap, aber das hat nich mehr gepasst, dafür gibt's das im näxten chap gleich am Anfang! *knuddl*;    _Siver_: Du hast ne Schwäche für die Fiesen? Tz tz tz. Da bist du hier aber bestimmt die einzige! ^_~ *gg*;     _Asta_: Tut mir Leid *wuschel*, Geduld ist eine Tuuugend *flöt* *g* ^^;     _Anna_: Draco eine Zicke? Ähm, dann viel Spaß mit dem chap! *lol* *bussi* :D;     _Ciggy_: Motz motz du Arsch *lol* *knuddlt*;     _Francine_: Urm, Pupsi, wenn du hier nicht gesteinigt werden willst, erwähne den Namen David bitte nicht wieder, sonst bin der erste der den größten Felsbrocken wirft! *lol* ;) ;     _?_: Leser ohne Namen, wüsste gern wer du bist, aber vielen Dank ^^, ja das war auch meine Absicht, danke ^^;     _Soulsister*3000_: Vielen dank, tut mir leid, dass ich das mit dem „ganz schnell weiterschreiben" nicht erfüllt hab *seufz*;      _Riddle-Gin-Riddle_: Auch hier vielen Dank ^^  und ebenfalls „fettes sorry" dass es nicht so schnell ging;     _Maia_: Macht doch nix *lol*, besser später als nie. ;)

So, da das letzte Chap schon ne Weile zurückliegt: Ihr könnt es natürlich gern noch mal lesen, aber wenn ihr darauf keine Lust habt, hier noch mal eine kleine Zusammenfassung ^^ : Lupin ist wieder als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste angestellt. Weil Snape wieder mal auf Harry rumhackt (ja so lieben wir ihn), sucht ihn Lupin nachts auf *ahihihi* OO *sollte sub- äh objektiv bleiben* und bittet ihn um etwas Mitgefühl. Grob zusammengefasst: die beiden süßen klatschen sich ein Argument nach dem anderen an den Kopf.  Lupin und Tonks kommen sich näher, allerdings versichert Remus ihr, dass er nicht mehr als Freundschaft für sie empfindet. Er lässt Tonks etwas verwirrt zurück: So wie´ s aussieht gab es da jemanden in Remus´ Leben, von dem sich der Werwolf noch nicht hat trennen können.  Die Todesser sind alle frei und befinden sich in Malfoy Manor, müssen aber, da Fudge ja gefunden wurde, fliehen *lol* und Narzissa, diese intelligente, selbstständige, toughe, schöne *hust* Frau, schlägt vor, dass sie in Lucius´ Elternhaus Unterschlupf finden können. Somit reisen die Todesser ab, nur Narzissa und Draco bleiben zurück, da Sohnemann Malfoy nämlich, gegen seinen Willen, zurück nach Hogwarts soll. Tja und mit dieser Szene geht's wie versprochen jetzt auch weiter. ^^

***************************************************************************************************

5

Narzissa drehte sich um und lächelte Draco zu, der dies allerdings nicht erwiderte, sondern ihr nur mit einem wütenden Funkeln in den Augen entgegenblickte.

Sie seufzte. „Draco, es geht einfach nicht anders, sieh das doch ein."

„Machs gut! _Machs gut_! Das ist alles! Ich habe ihn Monate nicht gesehen. Und das einzige was ihm einfällt ist: MACHS GUT!"

„Draco, auch wenn es dir nicht so vorkommen mag, er liebt dich ..." Narzissas sanftes Lächeln erlosch augenblicklich, als sie erkannte was für eine Wut in seinen Zügen lag.

„Erzähl mir doch nichts!", sagte er und machte eine wegwerfende Geste. „_Achte auf deine Haltung Draco, setz dich gerade Draco, sei artig Draco_, DAS IST ALLES, was ich bis jetzt in meinem GANZEN Leben von ihm gehört habe!"

„Es schmerzt ihn dich schon wieder verlassen zu müssen!", versuchte Narzissa es erneut behutsam.

„Warum sagt er es mir dann nicht? Was hindert ihn denn nur daran mir das ins Gesicht zu sagen? Warum zeigt er _dir_ seine Gefühle, aber nicht _mir_? Wen wundert es da, dass ich das Gefühl habe für ihn überflüssig zu sein. Ich will nicht nur sein Nachkommen sein, sondern sein Sohn!"

„Draco, du erzählst Unsinn."

„Nein!" Draco war außer sich. „Und hör auf mich immer wie ein kleines Kind zu behandeln. Ich habe es satt. Das alles! Glaubst du ich merke nicht, was hier vorgeht? Glaubst du ich merke nicht, dass es für uns nicht so gut aussieht, obwohl ihr so tut? Dass Vater nach Askaban musste, damit fing es doch schon an! Damit hat sicher keiner von euch gerechnet! Ich auch nicht! Aber wenn ich jetzt nach Hogwarts muss ... . Da ... da kann ich nichts ausrichten!" Seine Augen hatten plötzlich ein gefährliches Glänzen. „Wenn, dann möchte ich auch etwas dazu beitragen! Wann bringt ihr mich endlich zu Voldemort?"

Narzissa erschrak, fasste sich aber schnell wieder. „Halt den Mund!", sagte sie scharf, sofort am ganzen Körper gespannt.

„Warum? Ich habe ein Recht ..."

„Sei still habe ich gesagt!" Ihr Feingefühl war mit einem mal verschwunden, lauernd kam sie auf ihn zu, wie ein Raubtier, aber es lag auch ein wenig Panik in ihren Zügen. „Reiß dich zusammen! Ich warne dich Draco! Wir haben schon oft genug darüber geredet. Du bist zu jung!"

Draco schüttelte wütend den Kopf und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. „Und was soll das? Dann bist du ganz allein hier auf Malfoy Manor? Was ist wenn dir etwas zustößt?"

„Ich kann auf mich aufpassen", sagte seine Mutter barscher als beabsichtigt. „Draco du wirst ihn bald wiedersehen. In ein paar Wochen oder Monat-"

„MONATEN?" Dracos Stimme überschlug sich fast und er lachte hysterisch auf. „Ist das dein Ernst? Monate? Soll mich das jetzt beruhigen? Ich lach mich tot Mutter. Monate. Hältst du mich für dämlich? Glaubst du ich falle länger darauf hinein? Es kotzt mich an! Ich habe die Schnauze voll."

„Pass auf deinen Ton auf", schrie Narzissa. „Pass auf mit wem du hier redest! Du hast nicht einen deiner sogenannten _Freunde_ vor dir!"

„Wenn du mich schon mit in die Sache hineinziehst, dann kannst du wenigstens zulassen, dass ich helfe. Lass mich doch einfach ..."

„SCHWEIG! Draco. Sei. Still! Was glaubst du eigentlich wer du bist? Was fällt dir eigentlich ein mir Vorwürfe zu machen? Die habe ich nicht verdient! SOETWAS habe ich NICHT VERDIENT! Wer hat denn deinen Vater aus Askaban geholt? Hm? Wer zum Teufel macht denn hier alles? ICH! Ich, ich Draco, nur ich!" Sie hatte sich leicht zu ihm hinuntergebeugt und tippte mit spitzem Zeigefinger grob gegen sein Brust. Draco ging nur zornig einen Schritt zurück, traute sich nicht ihre Hand wegzuschlagen. „Ich will keine Unterstützung von einem kleinen, pubertierenden Möchtegern Todesser, der das alles unheimlich _cool_ findet. Es gehört mehr dazu als mit schwarzen Kutten umher zu wirbeln, Flüche auf andere zu hetzen und einem dunklen Lord zu dienen. Das ist das letzte was ich brauche, was ich brauche ist ein Sohn der einfach FÜR MICH DA IST!" Sie presste den Handrücken gegen ihren Mund und gab ein Geräusch von sich das einem Wimmern ähnlich klang.

Draco starrte sie mit bebenden Lippen an, er merkte die Tränen die über seine Wangen liefen schon gar nicht mehr.

„Ich habe es satt monatelang um jemanden Angst zu haben!", sagte er heiser.

Narzissa hob den Kopf. „Was glaubst du wie es mir geht? ICH HABE DIE LETZEN JAHRE NUR ANGST! Jeden Tag die gleiche Angst, es könnte euch etwas zustoßen, jeden Tag das Warten auf _seine_ Rückkehr, jeden Tag die Angst vor der daraus folgenden Verantwortung! Weißt du wie das ist, wenn man jedes mal aufwacht und sich fragt was dieser Tag bringt? Wann _er_ wieder zurückkehrt? Wann es endlich soweit ist? Wenn man das Beben in der Luft schon spürt und sich fragt wann es endlich zum großen Knall kommt und sich entscheidet wer gewinnen wird, was mit uns, was mit _euch_ geschieht? Jeden Tag frage ich das, seit Jahren, als du noch durch die Gegend stolziert bist und dich so unheimlich wichtig gefühlt hast, weil du fandest, das was deine Eltern tun sei _cool_! 

Erzähl mir nichts vom Angst haben Draco! Die letzten Monate waren die Hölle für mich und obwohl dein Vater wieder bei uns ist, so habe ich jetzt fast um so mehr Angst ihn zu verlieren!"

Draco senkte den Kopf. Seine Mutter richtete sich langsam auf, atmete tief durch und strich sich die Haare aus der Stirn. 

„Nie ein Wort davon zu deinem Vater! Hast du mich verstanden?"

Draco nickte. Einen Moment standen sie sich gegenüber, schwiegen, bis Narzissa einen Schritt auf ihn zu machte. Die Härte war von ihr gewichen, sie seufzte und streckte die Arme nach ihm aus um ihn zu umarmen, er allerdings schob sie trotzig von sich.

„Draco ich wünschte ich könnte dir das alles ersparen", sagte Narzissa müde.

„Gute Nacht Mutter", erwiderte Draco nur und stieg ohne ein weiteres Wort die Treppe empor. Narzissa sah ihm nach. „Gute Nacht Draco. Schlaf gut." Erschöpft ließ sie sich aufs Sofa sinken und lehnte sich zurück. „Ruh dich aus für ein paar Stunden. Vergiss mal für eine Weile das alles. Das alles." Sie wusste, dass er sie nicht mehr hören konnte. Aber genauso gut hätten die Worte auch an sie selber gerichtet sein können. Vergessen. Wie gern würde sie so manches vergessen. Aber besser als vergessen wäre es, wenn manche Dinge nie passiert wären.

Dracos Begeisterung in Bezug auf Voldemort jagte ihr oft große Angst ein. Aber warum eigentlich? Hatte sie denn einen Grund dafür? Dass sich ihr Sohn für das interessierte, wofür seine Eltern einen Teil ihres Lebens verschwendet hatten und es noch taten, war doch eigentlich völlig normal. Narzissa öffnete überrascht die Augen. _Verschwendet_. Sollte das alles umsonst gewesen sein? Und was dachte sie hier eigentlich? Noch war ja nicht alles vorbei. Der große Kampf stand ja noch bevor, dann würde sich zeigen, was all das gebracht hatte. All das Leid. All der Kummer. All die Angst.

Bei Draco schob sie es einfach darauf, dass er noch jung war. Er war in diese ganze Sache hineingewachsen, sie konnte ihn verstehen, welches Kind würde anders denken? Er war noch blind um so etwas zu erkennen.

Genau wie all die anderen. Genau wie sie selbst. Und sie waren lange keine Kinder mehr. 

Seufzend schloss sie wieder ihre Augen. Sie musste unbedingt aufhören so etwas zu denken. Woher kamen plötzlich diese ganzen Zweifel. Aber wenn sei ehrlich sein musste, so kamen sie nicht zum ersten mal. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Das war genug. War sie jetzt schon so abgehoben, dass sie sich erlauben konnte Zweifel am dunklen Lord zu hegen? Ohne ihn hätte sie es nicht geschafft Lucius und die anderen zu befreien. Lucius.

Müde erhob sie sich, stieg ebenfalls die Treppen empor und betrat das Schlafzimmer. Sie machte kein Licht, sie wollte eh gleich schlafen. Schlaf. Sie wollte vergessen, für ein paar Stunden wenigstens. 

Ohne sich auszuziehen ließ sie sich auf das große Bett sinken. Allein. Die andere Seite blieb wieder einmal leer. Fast drei Monate hatte sie ohne Lucius sein müssen. Und jetzt, nach diesen wenigen Tagen mit ihm, musste sie es wieder. Wieder war sie allein. Sie zog die Beine ein Stück an, wirkte so noch einsamer und verlassener. Er war nicht da um ihr Geborgenheit zu geben. Wieder einmal war sie allein. Wofür eigentlich?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Wochen waren vergangen seit Voldemorts Rückkehr, Monate. Und nichts weiteres geschah. 

Er war ratlos, dass musste Dumbledore sich eingestehen. Er wusste nicht mehr weiter. Sicher war es die Ruhe vor dem Sturm, sie spielten mit ihnen, wollten sie mit ihrem Nichtstun nervös machen, denn Voldemort wusste, dass Dumbledore nicht von sich aus handeln würde, dass er nicht konnte. 

Der Schuldirektor blickte aus dem Fenster, durch das sanftes Licht hineinströmte, das Zimmer in eine Flut aus Gold tauchte und sämtliche magische Gerätschaften glitzern und blitzen ließ. Es sah so friedlich aus. So schön. Doch ihre Lage war alles andere als das. Seine Schüler waren in Gefahr. Er hatte Angst um sie. Und Angst um Harry. Er versuchte immer wieder seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken, aber er konnte sich nicht belügen, der Junge war ihm ans Herz gewachsen. Es schmerzte ihn, dass Harry sich von ihm abgewandt hatte, sich in zorniges Schweigen hüllte. Harry war nie von sich selbst aus zu ihm gekommen. Es war jedes Jahr so gewesen, dass er, wie es Schüler nun einmal so taten, alles verheimlichte, versuchte selber eine Lösung zu finden, und es am Ende auch tat. Jedes mal hatte er es geschafft Voldemort zu bezwingen, wenn auch mit Unterstützung von Freunden oder Dumbledore selbst. Und jedes Jahr war es so gewesen, dass er, wenn auch blutverschmiert und erschöpft, aber dennoch an Erfahrung reifer geworden in seinem Büro gestanden hatte. 

Doch seit dem letzen Jahr war alles anders. Harry hatte einen der wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben, der wie ein Vater und Bruder gleichzeitig für ihn gewesen war, verloren: Sirius Black. 

Und Harry wusste von der Prophezeiung, die er, Albus Dumbledore ihm fünf Jahre hatte verheimlicht. 

Der Direktor seufzte. Das Quidditchfeld, auf das er genau blicken konnte, war ungewöhnlich leer. Er hatte, wenn er nichts zu tun gehabt hatte, öfters beim Training zugesehen, jetzt allerdings war dort, bis auf das sanfte Wehen der vier Häuserflaggen, keine Bewegung zu erkennen. 

Ein Klopfen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, und er drehte sich langsam zu den beiden Männern um, die zwar nebeneinander, aber dennoch separat, als existiere sein Mitgänger nicht, das Büro betraten. 

~ 

„My Lady?" 

Narzissa hatte sich über einen ihrer Koffer gebeugt und hob Kopf und Augenbrauen. „Äh ... ja? Da ich die einzige Frau hier bin, nehme ich an du meinst mich."

Mulciber kam lachend auf sie zu und reichte ihr die Hand. „Tu nicht so, als ob du das so selten hörst. Wie geht's dir?"

„Du hast keinen Anstand Mulciber ...", rief Jugson, der von draußen etwas außer Atem ins Haus eilte, das aschblonde Haar vom Wind etwas zerzaust. „... Und weißt nicht wie man mit einer Lady umzugehen hat." Er verbeugte sich und gab ihr einen gehauchten Handkuss.

Narzissa starrte die beiden Todesser belustigt an und drückte jedem einen Koffer in die Hand. „Ein paar Tage mit Lucius und schon verwandeln sich Tunichtgute in echte Gentlemen."

„Ich weiß gar nicht was du meinst" lachte Mulciber wieder. „A propos Lucius ..." 

„Er ist meinem Wunsch also gefolgt", sagte Narzissa anerkennend.

„Naja also er war natürlich nicht begeistert. Für ihn war es eigentlich selbstverständlich dich abzuholen und als wir ihm davon erzählten du hättest etwas dagegen sah es nicht gleich so aus als würde ihn das interessieren."

„Als wir dann aber deine Drohungen erwähnten", erzählte Jugson weiter, „hat er sich einfach augenrollend umgedreht und sagte: Jetzt ist es soweit."

Narzissa runzelte die Stirn. „Jetzt ist es soweit?"

„Jetzt ist es soweit", sagte Mulciber schulterzuckend. „Keine Ahnung was er damit meinte, wir dachten du wüsstest es."

Plötzlich lachte Narzissa auf. „Armer Lucius. Ach das ist nur ...", sie fuchtelte mit der Hand. „Ich sagte einmal wenn er das Gefühl hat ich übernehme eine etwas zu dominante Rolle in unserer Ehe soll er es mir unbedingt sagen. Ich nehme an ,jetzt ist es soweit´!"

„Verstehe." Der Todesser fuhr sich durchs schwarze Haar. „Ich glaube mein Ego würde es nicht verkraften wenn mich eine Frau aus einem Zauberergefängnis befreien würde."

„Blödsinn", sagte Jugson. „Das zeigt doch wie viel du ihr bedeutest. Außerdem hat ihn ja nicht _eine_, sondern _seine_ Frau da rausgeholt. Und ich mag Frauen die selber Dinge in die Hand nehmen und sagen was sie denken. Wie Lucius das sieht weiß ich nicht." Schmunzelnd blickte er Narzissa an, die jedoch nur die Augenbrauen hob und eine Truhe mit ihrem Zauberstab in der Luft schweben ließ. „Bevor ihr hier anfangt meine Ehe zu analysieren – da hinten stehen noch ein paar Koffer, die drauf warten nach draußen gebracht zu werden. Meine Herren?" Und ohne ein weiteres Wort stolzierte sie aus dem Haus.

~

Dumbledore schmunzelte sacht. Seine ehemaligen Schüler Remus Lupin und Severus Snape hatten ihre Feindseligkeiten noch immer nicht begraben. Er wies auf die beiden Stühle vor seinem Tisch und setzte sich.  

„Ich danke ihnen, dass sie gekommen sind.", sagte er milde lächelnd. Die beiden Männer vor ihm nickten.

„Nun da Lucius Malfoy wieder frei ist können wir davon ausg-"

„Was???" Für einen kurzen Augenblick verlor Snape seine sonstige Fassung, dachte gar nicht darüber nach sondern starrte nur abwechselnd Lupin als auch Dumbledore an. Lucius. Frei. Und er hatte nichts davon gewusst. Was wurde hier eigentlich gespielt? „Was haben sie da eben gesagt?"

„Lucius Malfoy ist frei", wiederholte Dumbledore etwas verwirrt. „Seit ... einigen Tagen, ich dachte ... sie wüssten ..." 

Snape wurde bleich. „Nein", sagte er etwas abwesend. Dann straffte er sich und zog die Augen zusammen. „Nein! Nur von Bellatrix Lestrange wurde mir berichtet. Und dem Angriff auf Fudge. Woher sollte ich denn ... - verstehe." Snape lehnte sich zurück und lächelte bitter. Natürlich. Er war ja Spion bei den Todessern. Theoretisch hätte er davon wissen müssen. Für einen Moment zog sich ein mulmiges Gefühl durch seinen Magen. 

„Severus, es tut mir sehr ..."

Aber Snape winkte ab. „Nein. Sie sind mir keine Rechenschaft schuldig Professor."

„Sie wissen, dass ich ihnen vertraue!"

„Natürlich", sagte er spöttisch, doch im nächsten Moment tat ihm sein vorwurfsvoller Ton schon fast wieder Leid. Er blickte Lupin von der Seite an, wagte es aber nicht vor Dumbledore etwas zu sagen. Der Werwolf hatte es also ebenfalls gewusst. 

„Und nun würde ich gern von ihnen wissen", sagte Dumbledore und sah beide interessiert an, „... was glauben sie sollten wir tun?"

Die beiden Männer vor ihm schwiegen. Dumbledore holte sich zwar oft die Meinung anderer ein, aber so direkt nach einer Lösung gefragt hatte er noch nie. 

„Ich will ganz offen sein", ergänzte der Schuldirektor, als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen. „Ich bin ... diesmal einfach ratlos."

„Naja", begann Lupin. „Ich denke mir, dass Lucius ...", er warf Snape einen vorsichtigen und zugleich prüfenden Blick zu, konnte an seiner Mimik allerdings leider nichts erkennen (es war so wie er es sich dachte, dass Snape hinter dieser Maske ganz anders fühlte und dachte als er sich gerade im Moment gab), „... eine entscheidende, führende Rolle unter den Todessern gespielt hat, und somit auch wieder spielt, sofern er sich im dafür notwendigen Zustand befindet. Wir wissen ja nicht, wie weit ihn sein Aufenthalt ... in Askaban ...", er sprach langsam und eigentlich waren diese Worte eher für Snape allein bestimmt, der den Blick starr nach gerade aus gerichtet hatte, „ ... mitgenommen hat. Um so schwächer er ist, um so besser." Wieder warf er einen raschen Blick zu Snape, doch dessen Mine blieb unverändert.

„Und wenn die beiden, Lucius und Bellatrix, befreit sind ist es sicher nur eine Frage der Zeit bis alle restlichen Todesser aus Askaban entkommen und ..."

„Sich darüber Gedanken zu machen ist zu spät Remus. Ich habe heute morgen eine Eule vom Ministerium erhalten. Kein einziger Todesser befindet sich mehr in Askaban."

Lupin sah den Schuldirektor bestürzt an. „Oh... . Dann ... sollten wir versuchen sie so schnell wie möglich ausfindig zu machen. Irgendwo müssen sie sich ja aufhalten, es muss doch ein Zentrum geben. Wir könnten zuerst einmal auf Malfoy Manor nachsehen ob ..."

„Was soll der Blödsinn?", mischte sich jetzt Snape ein. „Du glaubst doch nicht allen Ernstes, dass die dort sitzen, Däumchen drehen und warten bis wir sie kriegen."

„Ich sagte ja nicht, dass sich die ganze Meute dort aufhält, aber vielleicht ... ist es gerade ein ideales Versteck weil wir nicht damit rechnen. Vielleicht ist Narzissa Malfoy noch dort. Wir wissen zwar, dass sie eingesperrt gehört, aber _offiziell _ist sie ja noch nicht schuldig."

„Malfoys Frau ist nicht wie Bellatrix."

„Du kannst sie ruhig beim Namen nennen Severus."

Snapes Augenlider schlossen und öffneten sich wieder gelangweilt. „Bellatrix Lestrange ist ... krank", sagte er gedehnt. „_Narzissa_, ist es nicht. Sie handelt überlegter und nicht so voreilig. Schon allein weil sie Verantwortung ihrem Sohn gegenüber hat, muss sie cleverer vorgehen. Und man kann ihr nichts nachweisen."

„Wir haben Fudges Aussage ... er ist Zaubereiminister ... er..."

„Das reicht aber nicht aus. Und seit wann kümmert es dich denn was Fudge sagt? Es ist Zeitverschwendung.", sagte der Zaubertränkemeister ohne Widerspruch. „Selbst wenn wir sie einsperren würden - was bringt das? Innerhalb weniger Tage ist sie sowieso wieder draußen. Die Dementoren stehen jetzt unter Voldemorts Kommando, das heißt sie könnten ihr nicht einmal einen ... tödlichen Kuss geben. Wozu den ganzen Aufwand also? Wozu den nötigen Aufwand, und vor allem - den Ärger? Oder glaubst du Lucius würde eine Gefangennahme Narzissas einfach so hinnehmen?"

„Ich weiß nicht ..."

„Auf ein voreiliges Gefecht können wir verzichten, denn ich glaube nicht, dass _unsere_ Seite diejenige wäre die besser dabei abschneiden würde."

„Ich weiß nicht, ich kenn ja deren Beziehung nicht so gut, woher weiß ich ob es so einen verdammten Todesser schert, was mit seiner Familie geschieht."

Snape funkelte ihn wütend an, schluckte die bösen Worte die ihm auf der Zunge lagen aber hinunter. Lupin wollte ihn reizen, ihn aus der Reserve locken, oder was auch immer.

„Ich bitte sie", sagte Dumbledore besänftigend. „So kommen wir doch nicht weiter. Auf was auch immer ihre ... persönlichen Differenzen beruhen, so finde ich, dass es jetzt an der Zeit wäre es zu vergessen oder zumindest", er seufzte, „nicht ihre Aufgaben darunter leiden zu lassen." 

„Man tut was man kann", erwiderte Remus mit einem demonstrativen Blick auf Snape. Doch dann drehte er den Kopf zur Seite und schmunzelte. Er musste zugeben, dass er sich ein wenig wie ein kleiner Junge benahm. Er kam sich fast in seine Schulzeit zurück versetzt. Zwar war er von den vier Rumtreibern der seltenste Gast bei Dumbledore gewesen, ganz einfach weil er schon immer der Vernünftigste war, aber trotzdem war er ab und zu hergerufen worden, auch wenn er meistens darum gebeten wurde, auf seine beiden Freunde James und Sirius etwas besser aufzupassen. 

Das Schmunzeln auf Lupins Lippen verschwand augenblicklich. Er hatte auf keinen von beiden aufgepasst. Weder auf James ... noch auf Sirius. 

„Ich werde gehen.", sagte Snape und verdrängte somit die eben wiedererwachten Bilder aus Lupins Kopf. „Ich werde mich zu Malfoys Anwesen begeben, und nachsehen ob ich vielleicht jemanden dort antreffe." Er musste Lupin nicht ansehen, er konnte seinen selbstgefälligen „´War ja klar" - Blick deutlich spüren.

Dumbledore nickte. „Natürlich."

„Aber Professor ...", begann Lupin Einhalt gebietend, „Halten sie es nicht für besser wenn ... ich meine allein? Woher wissen sie, dass ..."

„Severus genießt mein vollstes Vertrauen, falls sie das meinen. Und falls sie meinen, dass es eine zu große Gefahr für ihn wäre, so bin ich sicher, dass er sehr gut auf sich allein aufpassen kann. Und es ist ein Auftrag als Spion, können sie denn sonst dabei sein, wenn sich Severus zu unseren Gunsten in die Hände der Todesser begibt?" Er lächelte beschwichtigend und nickte. „So ist es das Beste."

Diesmal war es Lupin, der den Blick des Mannes neben sich mied.

„Professor Dumbledore",  fragte Snape, „wäre es möglich meinen Unterricht auf heute Nachmittag zu verschieben?"

„Natürlich, ich werde Professor Binns einfach bitten, dass er seine Stunden mit ihnen tauscht."

„Danke." Er erhob sich.

„Ach, noch etwas Severus. Draco Malfoy ist ab heute wieder in Hogwarts."

Snape sah ihn einen Moment regungslos an. Dann nickte er. „Dann ... ist keine Zeit zu verlieren." Er nickte Dumbledore noch einmal kurz zu und wandte sich dann zum Ausgang.

„Sie sind dann auch entlassen Remus", sagte Dumbledore freundlich, worauf auch Lupin sich erhob und Snape hinterher lief. 

Kaum hatte er die Tür von Dumbledores Büro hinter sich geschlossen, wirbelte Snape blitzartig herum und trat drohend an ihn heran.

„Was soll das? Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt?", blaffte er.

„Was gesagt?" 

„Das Lucius frei ist, was sonst." 

„Ich dachte du wüsstet es von ihm höchstpers- ... schon gut!", sagte Lupin schnell und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ich dachte du wüsstest es von Dumbledore, das ist mein Ernst."

„Es fällt mir schwer mit dir zu arbeiten wenn du mir gegenüber nicht offen bist."

„Bist du es denn?"

„Lupin du gehst mir auf die Nerven. Dieses ewige hin und her, ich habe es satt. Vertrau mir, oder vertrau mir nicht. Mir war schon immer egal was du von mir hältst, das ist in der Beziehung also kein großer Unterschied. Manchmal verhältst du dich wie ein kleines Kind. Du bist manchmal schon fast so stur wie Sirius. Glaubst wohl er lebt in dir weiter wenn du seine Charaktereigenschaften übernimmst?"

„Ich hatte ... dich vor ein paar Tagen um etwas gebeten, was Sirius betrifft", sagte Lupin mit seiner Geduld ringend. „Und es ist meistens die Angewohnheit kleiner Kinder, nachtragend zu sein. Erwachsene vergessen manchmal über die Jahre. Oder vergeben."

Snape sah ihn gelangweilt an. Dann spielte er den Überraschten. „Ach ... du meinst mich?"

Sein Gegenüber verzog verächtlich das Gesicht und drehte sich um. „Schönen Tag noch Severus."

Der Zaubertranklehrer sah ihm noch genervt nach, eilte dann aber in die andere Richtung. 

Er musste nach Malfoy Manor. Jetzt. Sofort. Er hatte keine Hoffnung dort jemanden anzutreffen, aber ein Versuch war es wert. Vielleicht würde er dort wenigstens ein paar Hinweise finden. Er rauschte durch die Gänge und stieß, als er um eine Ecke bog, fasst mir Draco zusammen.

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~

.....to be continued......


	6. Hass verbindet

Nachträglich frohe Ostern. ^^  Hab mich wieder mal riesig über eure Reviews gefreut! *knullzt* Keine Angst, Remus oder Schnapi kommen auch bald wieder (mehr), aber es ist nicht möglich in einem chap immer alle unter zu kriegen. Diesmal heißt es Malfoy-power! *höhöhö* (Und Sam wo bist du? Einblicke in Harrys Psyche diesmal! ^^) So, ab geht die Post. Kapitel 6. 

**************************************************************************************************************************

6

Schwarz. Vollkommene Dunkelheit. Bis auf die vielen bunten Punkte die in seinem inneren Auge herumtanzten. Ob es im Tod wohl auch so war? Nichts als Dunkelheit? Allerdings ... wenn man tot war, dachte man ja an gar nichts. Somit würde er also auch nicht darüber nachdenken können, ob es nach dem Sterben so dunkel war oder nicht. Er würde es also nicht wissen. Aber vielleicht für eine kurzen Augenblick. In dem Augenblick in dem das Lebenslicht erlöscht. 

So viele Menschen seiner Umgebung waren gestorben. Sie könnte er fragen. Sie wussten es. Aber ... sie waren ja tot. Und hatten ihre Antwort mit ins Grab genommen. Was für ein seltsamer ... ironischer Kreislauf. 

An nichts mehr denken müssen. Vollkommene Schwärze, aber es nicht merken, vergessen, vollständig ohne Gedanken. Sterben  ... war das nicht etwas ... wundervolles? Zumindest für den Sterbenden. Grausam ... für die Zurückbleibenden. Aber ... die Zurückbleibenden ... wurden immer weniger. Und ... für Schuldgefühle ....war nach dem Tod kein Platz mehr.

Schritte, die langsam immer lauter wurden unterbrachen seinen Gedankengang. Er öffnete die Augen und drehte den Kopf in die Richtung aus dem die Geräusche von glatt polierten Schuhen, die auf den kalten Stein Hogwarts trafen, kamen. Er hatte die Schritte von Anfang an erkannt. Diese Schritte reichten aus, um sich auch die gesamte überhebliche Erscheinung dieser Person vorzustellen, den Kopf stets arrogant gehoben. Seine grünen Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, als er den blonden Jungen erspähte, der, diesmal ohne sein _Gefolge_, den Gang entlang kam. Wie er dieses Gesicht doch satt hatte. 

Der Slytherin hatte auch ihn längst erkannt. Aber das fahle Grinsen das er erwartet hatte, und das er ihm sonst am liebsten aus dem Gesicht geschlagen hätte, kam nicht. 

Harry schob seine Brille zurecht und drehte sich an der kalten Steinmauer ein wenig in Dracos Richtung. Doch plötzlich unterbrach eine große schwarze Gestalt ihren Blickkontakt, die sich als keinen Geringeren als Professor Snape herausstellte. Er kam mit einer solchen Eile um die Ecke gerauscht, dass er fast mit Draco zusammenstieß.

Harry schnaufte verächtlich. Der Zaubertränkemeister hatte Draco eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt, sich zu ihm hinunter gebeugt und sprach leise mit ihm. Harry konnte nichts verstehen, dafür war die Entfernung zu weit, aber der leise Tonfall, in dem Snape sprach, machte es besonders schwierig. Plötzlich drehte Draco den Kopf und starrte in Harrys Richtung,. Der Zaubertränkemeister folgte seinem Blick, richtete sich, als er Harry erkannte, sofort auf und rauschte weiter. Draco zog seine Tasche fester um die Schulter, bis er seinen Weg fortsetzte.

„Na, wieder da?", fragte Harry, als er an ihm vorbeilief.

„Dir entgeht auch gar nichts Potter", sagte Draco gelangweilt. „Bist ja ein richtig schlaues Kerlchen."

Harry stieß sich von der Wand ab und lief hinter ihm her. „Tja, weißt du Malfoy", sagte er beiläufig, „deine Abwesenheit fällt mir eben mehr auf, als deine Anwesenheit. Das haben Dinge die einen erfreuen so an sich. Das andere verdrängt man lieber." 

„Das muss wohl stimmen. Wo du doch Meister im Verdrängen bist."

„Es ist immer so friedlich wenn du nicht da bist."

„Ach Potter, komm schon, eigentlich könntest du mir danken", sagte Draco spöttisch über seine Schulter hinweg. „Jetzt wo ich wieder da bin hast du jemanden an dem du deine Wut auslassen kannst, von der, wie ich merke, sehr viel vorhanden ist. Ich werde dich sicher etwas von deiner Trauer ablenken."

„Was hat Snape vorhin zu dir gesagt?", fragte Harry schnell und ignorierte seine Worte. „Hat dir sicher gratuliert, hm? Dass dein Vater wieder draußen ist."

„Vielleicht. Und wenn schon."

„Wo warst du?"

„Warum sollte dich das etwas angehen?"

„Keine Ahnung, interessiert mich eben."

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Ich war krank."

„Krank, aha. Klingt jedenfalls überzeugender als wenn du gesagt hättest, du wärst aus Kummer wegen deinem Daddy zu Haus geblieben. Kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass man an diesem Mann hängen könnte."

„Tja, wenn man keinen eigenen Vater hat, ist so etwas auch schwer vorzustellen Potter." Draco reagierte überraschend gelassen. Harry hatte geglaubt, der Slytherin sei so über alle Maßen Stolz, dass sein Vater wieder aus Askaban entkommen war, dass man es ihm schon am Blick hätte ansehen müssen. Aber so war es nicht. Draco wirkte erschöpft und auf eine seltsame Art und Weise, soweit Harry es beurteilen konnte, ...  traurig. Vielleicht aber lag Dracos Haltung auch an Harry selbst. Er hatte sich verändert. Das Lachen, das man oft auf dem Gesicht des Gryffindors gesehen hatte, war selten geworden. Seine Freunde Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley, liefen fast nur noch wie Marionetten um ihn umher, zwar bei ihm, aber nicht wirklich _mit_ ihm. Harry schien eine unsichtbare Hülle zu tragen, die es jedem  vermied näher an ihn heranzukommen als nötig.

Ron und Hermine versuchten ihr Bestes, Harry abzulenken, ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, Gedanken, die sich nicht um ihn drehten: Sirius.

Immer wieder ließ Harry sich sein Leben im Kopf ablaufen. Was, bis auf ein wenige Jahre, hatte er an Glück erlebt? Wann war wirklich glücklich gewesen? Das erste mal Glück, an das sich Harry erinnern konnte, war der Moment gewesen, als er erfahren hatte, dass er nach Hogwarts kommen würde, weg von den Dursleys. 

Aber seit letztem Sommer, schien ihm alles was ihn seitdem erfreut hatte nichtig. Er hatte es nicht vergessen, aber es hatte ganz einfach an Bedeutung verloren. Alles was er tat, hatte für ihn keinen wirklichen Sinn mehr. Er tat es einfach, wie eine Maschine, es nur ausführend, weil es von ihm verlangt wurde. Es wurde von ihm verlangt nett zu sein, also war er es. Fröhlich zu sein, das tat er um Ron und Hermines Willen. Fröhlich war er nicht mehr. Er war Harry Potter, der berühmte Junge mit der Narbe auf der Stirn, der als Baby einen Angriff Voldemorts überlebt hatte. Schon viel Male hatte er ihn besiegt, wenn auch nicht für immer, oft war er ihm überlegen gewesen, ob nun viel Glück dabei war oder nicht, er war der Stärkere gewesen. 

Wie oft hatte er Hogwarts gerettet, ja sogar die gesamte Zaubererwelt.

Aber was brachte es ihm für eine Welt zu kämpfen, die nichts wirklich wichtiges mehr für ihn enthielt. Er war Waise, das Glück eines normalen Kindes war ihm versagt geblieben, er hatte es schweigend und einsam hingenommen, die ersten Jahre in Hogwarts hatten es wieder ein wenig gut gemacht. Er war etwas besonderes, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben genoss er Achtung, er lernte Menschen kennen, die ihn schätzten, ob nun wegen seiner Berühmtheit oder einfach nur weil er Harry war, einfach nur Harry, so wie es Ron, Hermine oder Hagrid beispielsweise taten. Und dann hatte er noch einen Menschen getroffen, bei dem er geglaubt hatte, endlich jemand gefunden zu haben, bei dem er ein Kind sein konnte. Und dieser Mensch, den er so sehr geliebt hatte, der ihm das war, was ihm seine Eltern nicht sein konnten, wurde ihm genommen. Harry hatte viel ertragen müssen. Er hatte viel durchgemacht, es stets aber immer wieder geschafft auf die Beine zu kommen, aufzustehen, mit Hilfe seiner Freunde.

Aber Sirius Blacks Tod, war zu viel gewesen. Vielleicht war es egoistisch von ihm, so etwas zu denken, aber - Er hatte so viele Menschen gerettet, war es nicht langsam an der Zeit, dass _er_ gerettet wurde? Dass _er_ Glück hatte? Glück, das nicht nur von kurzer Dauer war, sondern für immer?

Auch Draco schien die Veränderung des gehassten Gryffindors bemerkt zu haben. Es war weniger der Hass, der sich in Harrys Augen widerspiegelte, sondern diese erschreckende Gleichgültigkeit in seinen Zügen.. 

So seltsam es auch war, aber es schien, als spürten beide die Veränderung des andern, obwohl sie sich erst vor wenigen Minuten wieder begegnet waren. 

Wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben, waren sich eine gegenseitige Stütze - weil sie jemanden hatten den sie hassen konnten. Und Hass spürten sie viel, viel zu viel für ihr Alter. Er war überall zu dieser Zeit. Und in ihnen ganz besonders. 

Es tat gut jemanden zu hassen, der es auch noch verdient hatte. Und der Hass ... verband sie. Auch wenn sie sich darüber nicht im Klaren waren. Aber sie verstanden einander. Und so stark er es auch abzustreiten versuchte, so schlecht er sich deswegen auch fühlte – aber gerade im Moment konnte sich Harry mit Malfoy viel besser unterhalten als mit Ron oder Hermine. Weil nur Malfoy wusste, wie sehr man hassen konnte. Weil nur in ihm das gleiche Gefühl vorhanden war. Und in dieser Beziehung ... verband sie ihr Hass. 

Harry machte größere Schritte, lief nun vor ihm und stellte sich rückwärts gegen die nächste Tür, so dass er Draco den Durchgang versperrte. Seine grünen Augen blickten in die kalten grauen des Slytherins.

„Wenn du wüsstest, wie sehr ich dich hasse, Malfoy", sagte er leise.

„Ganz meinerseits."

„Verhältst dich dafür bis jetzt aber relativ ...  _nett_. Letztes Schuljahr wolltest du mich noch umbringen."

Draco sah ihn diabolisch an. „Ich hab es genauso wenig vergessen wie du. Ich dachte mir es reicht, wenn ich es einmal sage. Im Gegensatz zu dir, Potter, sage ich immer gleich was ich meine! Und es macht mir den Anschein als wärst du richtig scharf darauf zu sterben." Er lächelte. „Wo bleibt denn da das Vergnügen für mich?"

„Ich glaube du bist sehr krank Malfoy", sagte Harry ernst.

„Dein Mitgefühl ... rührt mich zu Tränen."

„Hast du schon mal getötet?"

Dracos Gesicht verzog sich. „Wieso fragst du so was?"

„Weil du so schlau daher redest. Tod, Vergnügen ... . Kann mir vorstellen, dass du Spaß daran hättest Menschen zu töten. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass du es schon einmal getan hast. Und jede andere Person würde das als Kompliment auffassen, bei dir allerdings kann ich mir vorstellen es beleidigt dich."

Draco drehte den Kopf zur Seite und starrte auf den Hof, die Augen, auf Grund der plötzlichen Helligkeit des grünen Rasens, zusammengekniffen. „Du redest zuviel."

„So zum Kotzen du auch bist – ein Mörder bist du nicht. Noch nicht."

Draco sah ihn an. „Stimmt." Er trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, so dass sich ihre Gesichter fast berührten. „Ich finde auch ... das erste Opfer sollte jemand ganz .... _besonderes_ sein. Potter ... diese Mordlust ... die kennst du doch auch, hm?" Seine Stimme war nur noch ein heiseres Flüstern. „Wenn du mich siehst, hm? Da würdest du dich doch am liebsten auf mich stürzen. Immerhin ... ist meine Familie mit dafür verantwortlich, dass dein Patenonkel tot ist. Meine Tante war es, die deinen ... ach so geliebten Sirius Black umgebracht hat. Ihr Blut ... fließt durch meine Adern. Spürst du es, hm, Potter? Spürst du es?" Er krallte seine Finger um Harrys Handgelenk, sein Griff war schmerzhaft und er hatte ein mordlüsternes Glitzern in den Augen. „Spürst du es, Potter? Kannst du es fühlen?"

Harry atmete tief durch, er zitterte, vor Wut, vor Demütigung, vor Trauer, vor Hass ... . Er schloss die Augen und da war sie wieder, diese Dunkelheit von vorhin. Er wollte sterben. Hier und jetzt, er wünschte sich, Malfoy würde ihn töten, er wollte endlich Ruhe und er wollte sie nicht mehr spüren diese unendliche Leere, diesen Hass, in dem er sich vor wenigen Minuten noch so sicher gewähnt hatte.

„Fühlst du den Hass, Harry Potter?", fragte Draco mit bebenden Nasenflügeln, der Griff nun so fest, dass sich seine Fingerspitzen weiß färbten und Harrys Blut allmählich unter seine Fingernägel drang. „Meinen Hass dir gegenüber? Irgendwann Potter, da werden wir uns gegenüberstehen und dann werd ich dich kalt machen. Dann wirst du für all das büßen. Genauso wie du versuchen wirst, dich an mir zu rächen. Das wäre dann dein erster Mord. Ist es nicht toll, jemanden umzubringen den man abgrundtief hasst? Obwohl ich nicht glaube, dass du in den Genuss kommen wirst, mich vor dir sterben zu sehen."

Harry öffnete die Augen. „Du wärst nicht der erste Malfoy. Ich habe schon so oft getötet."

Dracos Blick wurde unsicher, der Griff um Harrys Handgelenk lockerte sich ein Stück, bis er ihn schließlich ganz los ließ.

„Was ... was soll ... "

Harry ging an ihm vorbei. Ja, er hatte getötet. Seine Eltern, Cedric, Sirius ... . Er hatte sie getötet. Weil er Harry Potter war. 

~*~

Narzissa ließ den an ihrem Zauberstab schwebenden Koffer sacht zu Boden sinken, den anderen, den sie in der Hand trug, ließ sie achtlos fallen. „Wo ist Lucius?"

Mulciber und Jugson tauschten nur amüsierte Blicke. 

„Oben", sagte ein Todesser und erhob sich grinsend von einem Tisch in der Mitte der Empfangshalle.

Narzissa blieb noch einen Moment stehen und nickte, bis sie plötzlich zwischen Mulciber und Jugson hindurchfegte und kichernd zur Treppe rannte.

Vereinzelte Todesser lachten. Keiner kannte Narzissa wirklich gut, aber sie alle hatten mit der Zeit gelernt, dass bei dieser Frau von Skrupellosigkeit und absoluter Beherrschung, bis zur kindischen Albernheit alles möglich war.

Narzissa zog ihren Rock fast bis über die Knie, sodass ihre spitzen Stiefel zum Vorschein kamen und nahm gleich zwei Stufen mit einen mal. Auf der vorletzten Stufe stoppte sie abrupt. 

Da stand er. Aufrecht, stolz ... fast wie zuvor. Fast. Auch wenn Lucius von außen betracht den Anschein machte er sei wieder der Alte, so wusste Narzissa, dass er in diesen paar Tagen unmöglich alles hatte verarbeiten können. Auch wenn er sich anscheinend rasch erholt hatte.

Der große, blondhaarige Mann drehte den Kopf, beendete, als er Narzissa entdeckt hatte, das Gespräch mit dem vor ihm stehenden Todesser nickend und kam dann auf sie zu. Lächelnd blieb er vor ihr stehen. 

Narzissa hüpfte leichtfüßig die letzte Treppenstufe hinauf und fiel ihm regelrecht um den Hals. Lucius lachte leise, genoss ihre Umarmung aber mit geschlossenen Augen. 

„Du bist ja ganz außer Atem", sagte er als sie sich ein wenig voneinander lösten, und strich ihr eine blonde Strähne aus der Stirn. Und dabei lächelte er so umwerfend, dass Narzissa gar nicht anders konnte, ihre Lippen stürmisch auf seine presste und ihre Zunge in seinem Mund verschwinden ließ. Lucius Arm glitt automatisch um ihre Taille und zog sie so etwas näher zu sich heran. Der Verlust, seine warmen Lippen nicht mehr zu spüren war groß, aber der Anblick seines Gesichts, als sich ihre Münder voneinander lösten, machte es wieder gut.

Seine Hand fuhr über ihre Wange und sie schnappte mit den Zähen danach. Lucius grinste. „Was ist denn mit dir los?"

„Frag nicht", schmollte Narzissa, „Ich liebe dich und bin überglücklich dein Gesicht wiederzusehen."

„Nur mein Gesicht?", fragte Lucius und zwinkerte. Narzissa vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter. „Du hast mir gefehlt", sagte sie dumpf und sog den vertrauten Geruch seiner Kleidung ein.

„Wie geht es Draco?", fragte Lucius und küsste ihr Haar.

„Nicht gut. Er vermisst dich ebenfalls. Aber falls du glaubst er kommt dann trostsuchend und zahm wie ein Lamm zu seiner Mutter, oh nein. Ich habe die gesamte Wut und Verbitterung eines sechzehnjährigen, der seine Eltern eher als eine Art Gefängniswärter betrachtet und sich anscheinend zu Höherem berufen fühlt,  zu spüren bekommen."

Lucius runzelte fragend die Stirn.

„Da sind wir wohl selber dran schuld, aber ... ach egal." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte, bevor sie ihn wieder lächelnd betrachtete. „Du siehst gut aus."

Lucius hob die Augenbrauen. „Das bemerkst du jetzt? Ich dachte das wäre der Grund warum du mich geheiratet hast. Mein Charakter ... kann es ja nicht gewesen sein."

Narzissa schlug ihm auf den Arm. „Wieder völlig der Alte, hm?"

„Ist das nicht gut?"

„Ich weiß noch nicht.", lachte sie. „Aber im Ernst. Du siehst besser aus als vor wenigen Tagen. Erholter. Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Besser", sagte Lucius ernst. „Und von Minute zu Minute immer mehr. Schön, dass du endlich hier bist." Er berührte mit seinen Fingerspitzen Narzissas Lippen und streichelte dann ihr Kinn, bevor er ihr einen gehauchten Kuss gab. „Wo sind deine Koffer?" 

„Unten."

„Ich hol sie."

„Nicht nötig", ertönte Macnairs Stimme. Am Rande der Treppe erschienen erst zwei Koffer und dann der Kopf des dunkelhaarigen Todessers, der einen Verband am Auge trug. „Wenn ich die Aufgabe, deine reizende Ehefrau abzuholen schon nicht erfüllen kann Lucius, so möchte ich wenigstens ihre Koffer tragen."

Narzissa schmunzelte. „Nun ja, es ist ja mehr oder weniger dein Zauberstab der sie trägt."

„Charmant wie eh und je", sagte Macnair und gab ihr einen Handkuss.

„Das kann ich nur zurückgeben. Lucius scheint euch endlich Benehmen beigebracht zu haben."

„Ich will nichts versprechen. Aber das Haus wimmelt nur so von uns, überzeug dich doch selbst. Ich würde dir ja liebend gern mein Zimmer zeigen, um dir zu beweisen, dass ich wirklich anständig bin, aber ... ich denke", er lachte, „ jetzt bin ich wohl zu weit gegangen."

Lucius schüttelte nur beherrscht den Kopf. „Nein, ist schon gut, denn ich weiß ja, dass du das eben nicht ernst gemeint hast, nicht wahr?"

Macnair nickte grinsend.

„Wie geht es deinem Auge?", fragte Narzissa um die unangenehme Pause zu brechen, hatte aber große Schwierigkeiten ihr Grinsen zu verbergen. Der Todesser winkte ab. „Sobald ich wieder völlig fit bin werde ich dieser kleine Ratte der ich das zu verdanken habe beide Augen ausstechen. _Dann_ geht es mir gut."

Narzissa stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Findet ihr es nicht etwas peinlich, dass ihr nicht einmal gegen eine Gruppe Halbstarker in der Unterzahl ankommt?"

Lucius verzog das Gesicht. „Meine Liebe du vergisst Dumbledore und diese _verfluchten_", für einen kleinen Augenblick wurde seine Stimme sehr laut, „Auroren." Er straffte sich und strich sich das Haar hinter die Schulter. „Aber ist ja auch egal." Er blickte gelangweilt zur Decke. „Du kannst jetzt gehen Walden", sagte er nach einer Weile des Schweigens.

Macnair schmunzelte. „Verstehe. Na dann. Willkommen.", sagte er noch an Narzissa gewandt und schritt die Treppe hinab.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er so gewitzt ist.", sagte diese und sah ihm schmunzelnd hinterher.

„Ich auch nicht." Lucius fummelte sich am Kragen herum. „Aber die Kerle haben seit Ewigkeiten keine Frau mehr gesehen – ja, bis auf Bellatrix – und wenn dann so eine Schönheit wie du hier aufkreuzt, drehen die vollkommen durch."

„Ist doch schmeichelhaft."

Lucius lachte gekünstelt

Narzissa drehte sich wieder um. Sofort verengten sich ihre Augen zu Schlitzen und sie grinste, als sie ihn dabei erwischte, wie er seinen Blick über ihren Körper wandern ließ. 

„Woran denkst du gerade?", fragte sie.

„Ich?" Lucius versuchte einen unschuldigen Blick aufzusetzen.

„Gib es auf Lucius", lachte seine Frau, „du bist nicht unschuldig, in keiner Weise, also kannst du auch nicht so aussehen."

Lucius schürzte die Lippen, nahm ihre Hand in die seine, hob sie zu seinem Mund und küsste sie.

„Wirst ... du mich jetzt endlich zu unserem Zimmer bringen?", fragte Narzissa leise.

Lucius nickte, während er langsam rückwärts ging und sie an der Hand mit sich zog.

„Und wirst ... du mir zeigen, woran du gerade gedacht hast?"

Unter gesenkten Augenlidern hob Lucius leicht den Blick und nickte erneut langsam. Dann zog er sie ruckartig zu sich und schob seinen geöffneten Gehrock ein Stück zur Seite. Ohne den Blick von seinem Gesicht abzuwenden, glitt Narzissa mit ihrer Hand an seiner Hüfte vorbei und zog seinen an einer Schnalle befestigten Zauberstab hervor. „Wie aufmerksam", hauchte Lucius, nahm ihn ihr aus der Hand und schwenkte ihn über ihre Koffer, während er sich mit dem Gesicht über ihren Hals beugte. „_Locomotor Koffer_", flüsterte er und der Atem der dabei sacht auf Narzissas Haut bließ, trieb ihr einen Schauer durch den Körper. Sie streckte den Hals, dem sich Lucius Lippen langsam näherten. 

Ein Räuspern ließ ihn innehalten.

„Äh ... Lucius ..."

„Nicht jetzt Walden", sagte Lucius gefährlich leise.

Macnair wandte den Blick rasch von den beiden ab „Lucius es ... ist wichtig."

„Ich bin - beschäftigt." Er zwang sich zur Beherrschung.

„Nur eine Minute. Komm einen Moment mit mir hinunter. Ich habe eine Nachricht für dich, nur einen Moment Lucius, bitte."

Lucius schloss genervt Augen und Mund und seufzte geräuschlos. Dann ließ er Narzissa los. „Bin gleich wieder da. Da letzte Zimmer am Ende des Ganges." Narzissa nickte. „Von wem ist denn die Nachricht?", fragte sie noch an Macnair gewandt.

Der Todesser warf einen raschen Blick zu Lucius, der kaum sichtbar den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich ... weiß es nicht."

Narzissa runzelte die Stirn. „Verstehe. Lucius versucht wieder einmal mich aus allen möglichen Angelegenheiten raus zu halten um mich zu beschützen. Schatz, ich bin doch schon ein großes Mädchen. Aber meinetwegen. Ich nehme jetzt ein Bad. Lass mich nicht zu lange warten, ja?" Sie warf ihm noch einen bittenden Blick zu.

Lucius reagierte nicht, sondern rauschte zornig an Macnair vorbei. „Du nutzt auch jede Chance, hm?", zischte er ihm zu und schritt eilig die Treppe hinab. Macnair folgte ihm. „Lucius es tut mir Leid, aber du sagtest ich solle dich sofort informieren falls es Neuigkeiten gibt."

Sie umgingen die hölzerne Säule am Treppenabsatz und Lucius drehte sich ungeduldig zu ihm um. „Also was ist? Und wenn es nichts wichtiges ..."

„Rookwood hat eine Eule auf dem Weg nach Malfoy Manor abgefangen. Sie kam von Hogwarts." 

„Hogwarts?!", sagte Lucius anerkennend. „Ja ist das denn so unwahrscheinlich? Immerhin ... gibt es sicher viele Leute die mir ... zu meiner Befreiung gratulieren wollen." Er setzte ein sanftes Lächeln auf.

„Sehr komisch. Die einzigen Menschen die in Betracht kommen sind dein Sohn oder ... Snape ... dieser Mistkerl!"

Lucius hob entschuldigend die Augenbrauen. „Du vergisst, dass er für uns arbeitet."

Sein Gegenüber verzog die Lippen zu einem spöttischen Lächeln und senkte den Kopf. „Natürlich."

Lucius atmete hörbar aus und riss ihm den Brief aus der Hand. „Nun gib schon her." Hastig überflog er die wenigen Zeilen, biss er das Pergament sinken ließ und Macnair einen Moment nachdenklich ansah. Dann setzte er einen gleichgültigen Blick auf. „In einer Stunde spätestens bin ich wieder da", sagte er beiläufig.

„Was? Aber ... Mom - Moment mal! Wo willst du hin?"

Lucius zerriss das Pergament, wirbelte die Paperfetzen in die Luft und ließ sie mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabs verbrennen. In gleicher Bewegung stieß er den herbeiwuselnden Hauselfen mit dem Fuß in den Rücken, der darauf sofort panisch versuchte, die herabrieselnde Asche mit seinen Lumpen aufzufangen, bevor sie den Boden berührte. „Malfoy Manor."

„Was? Aber ... was willst du denn jetzt ... ? Ist es wegen ihm? Lucius das könnte ein Falle sein!"

„Das Risiko muss ich eingehen." Mit einer Handbewegung ließ er seinen Spazierstock zu sich schweben, den Zauberstab mit einem Klicken darin verschwinden und ging an ihm vorbei. Macnair allerdings hielt ihn an der Schulter fest. „Halt! Ich finde das Narzissa gegenüber nicht ganz fair. Sie hat sich genug Sorgen um dich gemacht, warum gibst du ihr jetzt wieder Anlass dafür?"

„Jetzt fang nicht gleich an zu heulen", sagte Lucius und streifte seine Hand von seiner Schulter. „Sag ihr es besteht kein Grund zur Sorge. Und pass auf sie auf, nicht, dass sie auf dumme Gedanken kommt."

Macnair schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht sagen wer von euch beiden verrückter ist. Auf die Dauer wird das nicht gut gehen Lucius."

„Wer nichts riskiert, der verliert. Sei doch nicht immer so pessimistisch, Macnair, alter Freund." 

„Der Spruch geht ein wenig anders, glaub ich", sagte Macnair und vergrub die Stirn in einer Hand.

„Wer wagt, gewinnt. Such dir was aus." 

Macnair brummte nur.

Lucius hob die Hand zum Gruß, ohne sich jedoch noch einmal umzudrehen. „Eine Stunde!" Dann war er verschwunden.

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~

.....to be continued......

Höhöhö! Tjaaaa, näxtes chap isses dann soweit! Das lang ersehnte Treffen! (Zwischen wem? Dumbo und Voldi?) Nein, du Flasche! Oo *augenroll* 


	7. Alte Freunde

Und weiter geht's. Wir erinnern uns? Lucius macht sich auf den Weg nach Malfoy Manor, weil da jemand auf ihn wartet! (Eine Begegnung auf die ich schon sooo lange warte!) Vielen lieben dank für eure Reviews! °alle knuddlt° Siver, gibt's mir mal bitte deine mail-addy?

* * *

-7-

„Hallo?" Er schloss die Tür und wagte ein paar weitere Schritte ins Haus.

„Ein Laut und du bist schneller tot als du _Avada_ sagen kannst, Verräter!" Er erstarrte und beim Einatmen bohrte sich der Zauberstab der an seinem Hals lag tiefer in seine Haut. „Welch ... reizender Empfang.", ächzte er.

„Lass ihn los Bellatrix", ertönte eine Stimme, die er nur zu gut kannte.

„Was? Aber ... er ist ein Spitzel!"

„Du sollst ihn loslassen habe ich gesagt."

Bellatrix verzog wütend das Gesicht. Der Zauberstab an Snapes Hals verschwand. Er stieß sie von sich und lockerte seinen Kragen, während er versuchte den Standort auszumachen von dem Lucius Stimme gekommen war. „Habt ihr eine Ahnung wie deprimierend es sein kann, wenn man von jeder Seite als Verräter gesehen wird?"

„Nun ja Severus ich denke _unsere_ _Seite_ hat wesentlich mehr Grund dazu." Lucius schmunzelte und trat nun endlich aus dem Dunkel ans Treppengeländer des unbeleuchteten ersten Stockes. Mit einem Nicken bedeutete er Bellatrix, dass sie verschwinden sollte.

„Richte dem Werwolf schöne Grüße von mir aus.", sagte sie noch mürrisch an Snape gewandt. „Ich hoffe er leidet an Sirius Tod!" Damit ging sie.

Severus blickte ihr nach und wandte sich dann mit gehobenen Augebrauen an Lucius. „Sie ist keine angenehme Gesellschaft finde ich."

„Wem sagst du das?", stimmte Lucius ihm zu und kam gemütlichen Schrittes die Treppe hinab.

Severus blickte zu ihm hinauf. „Ist sie jetzt so eine Art Wachhund für dich?"

„Bei Gott nein! Ich wurde nicht gefragt, Macnair hat sie mir auf den Hals geschickt. Er war nicht gerade begeistert davon, dass wir uns treffen."

„Macnair sagst du. Wie geht es ihm denn so. Wie geht's den anderen?"

Lucius lachte und kam langsam auf ihn zu. „Sie denken nicht anders als Bellatrix, ... Severus."

„Ist das so? Schade eigentlich. Nun ja, ein Spion hat es wohl nie leicht. Ich hoffe du hältst noch zu mir."

Lucius reichte ihm die Hand und lächelte amüsiert. „Was willst du? Ist das wieder ein verzweifelter Versuch mich zu bekehren? Spar die Mühe mein Freund, es ist zwecklos."

„Ich weiß", nickte Snape und verschränkte seine Hände hinter dem Rücken nachdem sie sich begrüßt hatten.

„Warum bist du dann hier?"

Snape zuckte die Schultern. „Ich dachte es wäre nett dir einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten bevor wir uns gegenseitig zur Hölle schicken." Er grinste dezent.

„Tut mir leid, aber ich finde das nicht wirklich witzig", sagte Lucius, obwohl er noch immer schmunzelte.

„Ich auch nicht", sagte Snape und schürzte die Lippen. „Es liegt eigentlich auf der Hand. Ich bin im Auftrag Dumbledores hier. Ich soll versuchen euch ausfindig zu machen."

„Im Auftrag Dumbledores, soso. Nur irgendwie werde ich den Gedanken nicht los, dass das deine Idee war."

Snape hob ertappt die Augenbrauen. „Spielt das denn eine Rolle?"

„Eigentlich nicht.", erwiderte Lucius gelangweilt.

Severus ließ seinen Blick durchs Haus gleiten. Es war dunkler als sonst und kalt. Ein dezenter Parfumduft lag noch in der Luft. Und Severus kannte diesen Duft. So wie es den Anschein machte, hatte Narzissa das Haus erst vor kurzem verlassen.

„Du hast sie verpasst", sagte Lucius, der ihm das Bedauern, das er empfand, sicher aus dem Gesicht abgelesen hatte. „Aber so ist es besser für dich, sie war nicht allein. Ich denke Jugson und Mulciber wären über deine Anwesenheit nicht gerade begeistert gewesen."

Severus nickte. „Wohl kaum"m sagte er und kratzte sich beiläufig am Kinn. „Wo haltet ihr euch versteckt?"

Lucius blickte zu ihm auf. „Versteckt?", lachte er sanft. „Nur weil ihr nicht in der Lage seid uns ausfindig zu machen, heißt das nicht, dass wir uns verstecken."

„Gut, also ... wo haltet ihr euch auf? Du kannst es mir sagen, ich bin doch einer von euch."

Erneut lachte Lucius. „Jetzt amüsierst du mich wirklich."

Snape blieb ernst. Es war lange her als er Lucius das letzte mal gesehen hatte. Im Ministerium vor knapp drei Monaten hatte sich nicht gerade die Gelegenheit für ein Schwätzchen geboten. Und im Grunde war er damals schon froh genug gewesen, dass die beiden nicht miteinander duelliert hatten.

Er konnte Lucius die körperliche und seelische Erschöpfung ansehen, auch wenn er einen gefassten Eindruck machte und alles andere als schlecht aussah. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Kann nicht klagen", sagte Lucius. Den Zaubertränkemeister schien das nicht wirklich zu überzeugen. „Es ging mir schon besser, wenn dich das beruhigt."

„Eigentlich nicht, warum sollte mich das denn beruhigen! Und Narzissa? Kommt sie zurecht? Sie ist ja zurzeit ein reges Gesprächsthema."

„Wirklich? Schön, ich werde es ihr ausrichten, das erfüllt sie sicher mit Stolz."

Severus Mine nahmen einen leicht belehrenden Zug an.

„Es geht ihr", fügte Lucius entgegen kommend hinzu, „wenn man die Umstände betrachtet, gut. Sie hat viel geleistet. Mehr als vielleicht ich selbst ihr zugetraut hätte."

Severus nickte. „Ich will mir nicht vorstellen, was sie an Ängsten um dich durchgestanden hat." Er blickte zu seinen Schuhen und wippte auf ihnen vor und zurück. „Hör zu Lucius." Snape räusperte sich. „Fudges Verstand - soweit er je welchen besessen hat -", sagte er einschiebend, verdrehte die Augen und blickte gelangweilt zur Decke, „ ... hat von dem netten Besuch deiner Frau und deiner verrückten Schwägerin keinen Schaden erhalten. Er hat Dumbledore alles erzählt, wir wissen also alle Bescheid was vorgefallen ist."

„Ich bedaure heute noch, dass ich nicht anwesend war."

„Allerdings reicht es nicht ihr etwas anzuhängen." Er seufzte angestrengt, da ihm das Thema anscheinend auf die Nerven ging. „Den Sinn weswegen verstehe ich nicht wirklich, man sollte doch meinen ein Zaubereiminister habe genügend Durchsetzungsvermögen und Aussagekraft, aber ... das kommt euch nur zu Gute. Da sie offiziell an anderen Gefechten nie dabei war, ist es auch nicht so, dass man nur darauf gewartet hat, ihr nun endlich etwas anzuhängen. Da wärst du schon eher ein Kandidat." Er räusperte sich erneut. „Abgesehen davon, wäre es sinnlos, die Dementoren stehen ja jetzt unter eurem Kommando. Eine Verantwortung die ich persönlich nicht unbedingt tragen wollen würde."

„Wir leben mit diesen Kreaturen nicht unter einem Dach, Severus, keine Angst", versicherte ihm Lucius.

„Fein. Jedenfalls", fuhr der Tränkemeister fort, „musst du dir, kurz gesagt, um sie keine Sorgen machen. Aber halte sie ab sofort im Zaum, mehr Aufmerksamkeit, als sie durch das fast zu Tode foltern des Zaubereiministers schon genießt, sollten wir ihr nicht schenken müssen."

„Nun ja, es war nicht allein ihr Verdienst, aber danke, ich werde schon auf sie aufpassen."

„Ja, das glaube ich dir. Dann hätten wir das jetzt ja geklärt."

Lucius gab ein zustimmendes Geräusch von sich und musterte ihn aufmerksam. „Du kannst nicht behaupten, dass du mir das jetzt aus Solidarität erzählt hast. Sie scheint dir noch immer viel zu bedeuten."

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nicht mehr als du", sagte er leise.

Sie schwiegen. Lucius drehte seinen Spazierstock zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her und betrachtete den silbernen Schlangenkopf an dessen oberen Ende. Langsam zog er ihn und somit seinen Zauberstab ein Stück hinaus, und ließ ihn dann wieder mit einem leisen Klicken darin verschwinden.

„Du könntest mir etwas zu trinken oder derart anbieten", ergriff Snape wieder das Wort.

„Ich _könnte_." Mit einem Schnappen verschwand der Zauberstab nun etwas lauter in dem Spazierstock. „Allerdings ist mir gerade nicht wirklich nach small talk zu Mute. Woher weiß ich, dass nicht längst eine Meute Auroren vor dem Haus wartet?"

Snape runzelte beleidigt die Stirn. „Du vertraust mir nicht."

Das amüsierte Lächeln auf Lucius Lippen war längst verschwunden. „Ich wünschte ich könnte. Warum bist du wirklich hier?"

„Das sagte ich doch bereits. Aus mehreren Gründen. Ein Auftrag Dumbledores. Und ..."

„Wie wär´ s mit _Ich wollte dich noch einmal sehen _oder _Ich wollte Lebewohl sagen_?"

„Das ist das gleiche nur in anderen Worten verpackt. Förmlicher."

„_Liebevoller_ ... finde ich."

Severus nickte. „Ich kommuniziere sowieso lieber auf diese Art und Weise mit dir als durch Flüche per Zauberstab." Er berührte mit seinem Finger die silberne Schlange an Lucius Mantel und fuhr dessen Konturen nach. „Was habt ihr vor?"

„Warum sollte ich dir das sagen? ", fragte Lucius leise.

„Weil ... ich dein Freund bin."

„_Offiziell_ bist du mein _Feind_!"

„Du kannst nicht leugnen, dass du an mir hängst, sonst hättest du einen Verräter wie mich doch schon längst umgebracht."

Lucius schmunzelte und betrachtete Severus Finger, der immer wieder die Kurve des Schlangenkörpers entlang glitt. „Seit wann kennst du denn meine Methoden und weißt wie ich beim Töten vorgehe und aus welchem Grund?"

„Ich war lange genug an deiner Seite." Snape ließ von ihm ab, doch blitzschnell schloss sich Lucius Hand um sein Handgelenk.

„Heißt das jetzt soviel wie _Ja, Severus, natürlich hänge ich an dir, Severus_?", fragte Snape stirnrunzelnd und fühlte sich von Moment zu Moment unwohler. Lucius zog ihn zu sich. „Manche wären überrascht, wie gesprächig du sein kannst."

„Manche wären über mein gesamtes Verhalten, seit dem ich dieses Haus betreten habe, überrascht", sagte Severus und versuchte seine, auf Lucius Nähe beruhende, Nervosität zu überspielen.

Dieser schmunzelte erneut. „Scheint wohl an mir zu liegen. Oder an der Malfoyschen Aura dieses Anwesens."

„Sicher an beidem." Severus atmete tief aus.

„Nur Narzissa und ich kennen den wahren Severus Snape, hm?" Schließlich umarmte er ihn. „Leb wohl Severus."

Snapes Gesicht hatte jegliche Gelassenheit und Amüsement verloren. Er schluckte und schloss die Augen.

„Nanu, plötzlich so ernst?" fragte Lucius lächelnd, als sie sich voneinander lösten.

„Ich will nicht gegen dich kämpfen Lucius", sagte Snape schmerzlich.

Der blonde Mann zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Wenn es soweit ist und wir beide uns gegenüber stehen, wird dir wieder einfallen was für ein Mistkerl ich bin und dann geht das schon."

Der Zaubertränkemeister schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann das nicht."

„Severus." Lucius wurde seinerseits ernst und legte kameradschaftlich die Hände an den Nacken seines Freundes. „Du wirst in dem Moment das Richtige tun, weil du ein guter Kerl bist, im Gegensatz zu mir."

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Komisch, dass ich das ausgerechnet von meinem _Feind_ höre, nicht von denen für die ich arbeite. Da bin ich nur der hinterhältige Fiesling."

„Naja daran bist du ja wohl selbst schuld. Und tu nicht so als ob du diese Rolle nicht genießt. Irgendwie musst du deine dunkle Seite ja ausleben und wenn's nur im Quälen deiner Schüler ist." Lucius runzelte die Stirn. „_Du wirst in dem Moment das Richtige tun, weil du ein guter Kerl bist, im Gegensatz zu mir. _Habe ich das gerade gesagt? Wie furchtbar."

Severus hörte nicht wirklich hin. „Du bist ...", begann er, „ ... du und Narzissa ihr seid ... so völlig andere Menschen wenn ich mit euch spreche. So ... zwiegespalten. Wenn ich höre was ihr getan habt ... wie kaltblütig ihr gemordet habt ... dann kommt es mir so vor als kenne ich euch nicht. Auf der einen Seite weiß ich, dass ihr dazu fähig seid ... aber auf der anderen ist es so als ... sind das nicht die zwei Menschen ... die ich so sehr liebe." Snape schloss die Augen und drehte den Kopf zur Seite.

Lucius presste die Lippen zusammen, berührte ihn an der Brust und schob ihn sanft von sich, während er gleichzeitig eine Schritt zurückging. „Es ist besser wenn du jetzt gehst."

„Du machst den Eindruck als wäre das etwas Neues für dich", sagte Snape mit rauer Stimme. „Ich weiß nicht, ob du die Erinnerungen an die Zeit als ich noch Todesser war völlig aus deinem Kopf verbannt hast. Aber wir drei waren ein ziemlich gutes Team. Mit Berührungen sparst du nicht, aber sobald jemand über Gefühle _spricht_, blockst du ab."

„Das ist nicht wahr."

„Versucht ihr wenigstens Draco da heraus zu halten? Für ihn ist es noch nicht zu spät."

„Ich muss mir von dir nicht anhören, was ich mit meinem Sohn anzufangen habe. Die Rolle des fürsorglichen Lehrers steht dir nicht, Severus, also lass es sein. Genauso wenig muss ich mir von dir sagen lassen, dass ich bei Gefühlen abblocke, wo du dich bis auf zwei Menschen niemandem öffnest."

„Ich will mich nicht mit dir streiten." Der schwarzhaarige Mann seufzte, beinahe zornig. „Ich wünschte es könnte so sein wie früher. Ich habe das alles so satt, Lucius."

Lucius drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Eine Weile schwiegen sie.

„Ich kann nichts dafür, dass du unglücklich bist", sagte Lucius plötzlich, völlig aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen.

Snape nickte. „Ich habe dir nie die Schuld dafür gegeben."

„Verdammt, sogar als du glücklich warst, warst du unglücklich."

Snape nickte erneut. „Mag sein. Die Hauptsache ist, ihr seid es."

Lucius schnaubte spöttisch durch die Nase. „Findest du, dass irgendjemand unter diesen ganzen verfluchten Umständen von Glück reden kann?" Er atmete hörbar aus. „Ohne Narzissa würde ich das alles gar nicht schaffen."

„Lucius ich verstehe dich einfach nicht", sagte Snape kopfschüttelnd. „Wenn du sogar schon erkennst, dass dir das alles nur Unglück bringt, warum überwindest du nicht endlich deinen verdammten Stolz und ziehst einen Schlussstrich? Auch wenn du der Meinung bist, dafür sei es schon zu spät, sehr viel mehr in Gefahr bringen würde es euch auch nicht. Du hast wie ich weiß, sehr viel Macht, solche Leute wie dich könnten wir gebr-"

„Ich will davon gar nichts hören!", schnitt ihm Lucius bestimmt das Wort ab. „Ich sagte schon, es ist zwecklos, was soll ich bei euch? Willst du mir jetzt erzählen euch ginge es gut? Fast alle von uns waren in Askaban, aber wir sind wieder zurück, zeigt dir das nicht, dass wir nicht so leicht unterzukriegen sind? Die Verluste auf eurer Seite sind nicht geringer, was den _seelischen Zustand_", sagte er spöttisch, „angeht. Und ich gönne es Potter, Dumbledore und seinen Anhängern von ganzem Herzen. Hör auf, mich immer von irgendetwas überzeugen zu wollen!"

„Dir geht es nicht gut", sagte Snape heiser und trat wieder einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Dreh dich um, ich würde dich gern ansehen wenn ich mit dir spreche."

„Ich sagte ja auch, dass ich jetzt lieber allein sein würde."

Severus nickte überflüssigerweise und senkte den Kopf. „Bitte richte Narzissa Grüße von mir aus."

Er sah Lucius knapp nicken, blieb allerdings noch stehen. Lucius schien es zu spüren.

„Dann sag Draco bitte, dass ... ", begann er und suchte nach Worten.

„Er dir fehlt?", fragte Snape, für seine Person ungewohnt behutsam.

Nach einer Pause nickte Lucius erneut. Diesmal jedoch langsamer und nicht so abrupt. „Wenn du mir so egal wärst Severus, wärst du, wie du schon sagtest, schon längst nicht mehr am Leben."

„Wie beruhigend."

„Dann hätte ich dich schon längst getötet, so wie es eigentlich mein Auftrag war."

Snape hob den Kopf und starrte ihn an. Er lachte kurz, in der Hoffnung Lucius Worte würden sich als Scherz herausstellen, aber seine Hoffnungen erfüllten sich nicht. Seine Mine wurde sofort wieder ernst. „Was sagst du da?"

„Verschwinde endlich", sagte Lucius ungeduldig. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du am eigenen Leib davon überzeugt wirst, dass der, der dir so wichtig ist und der kaltblütige Mörder wirklich ein und dieselbe Person sind."

Snape ging langsam rückwärts, sah ihn aber weiterhin an. „Lucius ..."

„Nun geh schon!"

Snape blieb stehen und betrachtete den blonden Mann, als wollte er sich seinen Anblick noch einmal einprägen. „Leb wohl", sagte er mit seltsam belegter Stimme. Dann ging er.

-#-

Severus achtete nicht wirklich darauf wohin er lief. Tausend Gedanken schwirrten in seinem Kopf herum. _Dann hätte ich dich schon längst getötet, so wie es eigentlich mein Auftrag war_. Er wusste nicht in wieweit er Lucius Worten Glauben schenken konnte. War diese Warnung vielleicht – wenn es überhaupt eine Warnung war – nur um den Abschied für beide leichter zu machen?

Auch wenn dieser Zustand schon seit Jahren anhielt, so schlecht wie seit dem Gespräch mit Lucius hatte er sich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt. Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen ihm keine Nachricht zu schicken, dass er nach Malfoy Manor kommen würde. Denn auch wenn er sich darüber bewusst war, in welcher Situation er sich befand, so wurde es ihm heute wieder schmerzhaft vor Augen geführt.

Er streckte seine Hand nach dem Türgriff seines Büros aus, als ihn eine Stimme aufhielt.

„Severus? Wie war - ist alles in Ordnung?" Snape hob den Kopf, es schien eine Weile zu dauern, bis ihn die Worte des Werwolfs erreichten. „Was?"

Lupin runzelte die Stirn. „Du siehst ... nicht gut aus. Was ist passiert? Bist du auf jemanden getroffen?"

Snape sah ihn ein Weile schweigend an. Was sollte er sagen? Dass er eine nette Unterhaltung mit einem Todesser gehabt hatte? Mit Lucius Malfoy, seinem besten Freund, der leider zu ihren größten Feinden gehörte? Er hatte weder erfahren wo sie sich aufhielten, noch eine sonstige Information, die ihnen helfen würde. Langsam begann er sich zu fragen, was es nützte ein Spion zu sein, wenn die meisten der auszuspionierenden Seite ihm nicht trauten und er doch nie irgendwelche Neuigkeiten erhielt. Wahrscheinlich, dachte er sich, bestand der einzige Sinn nur noch darin, dass es die einzig mögliche Verbindung zu Lucius war. Ein _Besuch _auf Malfoy Manor wäre ohne diese Position sonst ausgeschlossen.

„Severus?", fragte Lupin sanft, wieder in seiner üblich besorgten Mine.

Snape seufzte und zog seinerseits seine übliche genervte Grimasse. „Nein", sagte er. „Nein, es war niemand dort."

Lupin nickte. „Du hast es wenigstens versucht. Und ... bist du sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist?"

„Lupin", begann Snape gespielt freundlich, „kümmere dich um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten."

Lupin nickte etwas steif, obwohl Snapes Grobheit eigentlich nichts neues für ihn war. „Ok, ich hab es versucht. Langsam habe ich keine Lust mehr dir hinterher zu rennen."

„Es verlangt keiner von dir."

Remus setzte zum Kontern an, doch dann schloss er den Mund und schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Severus, ich habe keine Ahnung was in dir vorgeht. Ich kenne keine Person – bis auf eine vielleicht – die sich so sehr verschließt wie du. Ich weiß selber, dass wir beide ... wohl niemals so etwas wie Freundschaft aufbauen werden. Und das ist wohl auch so vorgesehen. Aber ... ich sage dir, dass du auf die Dauer mit deiner Sturheit nicht glücklich wirst."

„Klug gesprochen. Ich fühle mich gleich ... viel freier." Er lächelte gekünstelt. „Ich bin all die Jahre ganz gut damit zurecht gekommen."

„Irgendwann wirst du jämmerlich daran zu Grunde gehen."

„Ein Mann mit so vielen Geheimnissen erzählt mir ich solle mich öffnen." Snape schnalzte belehrend mit der Zunge. „Dein Feingefühl - das in meinen Augen nur die Eigenschaft, deine Nase in die Dinge anderer zu stecken, verkörpert - geht mir langsam auf die Nerven." Er hob die Augenbrauen, doch dann spürte er, dass er anscheinend zu weit gegangen war, denn der Werwolf sah ihn diesmal weniger wütend an, als verletzt.

„Warum musst du eigentlich immer das letzte Wort haben?", fragte er traurig. „Aber mach was du willst. Keine Sorge, das war das letzte mal, dass ich versuche diese Spannung zwischen uns zu durchbrechen. Ich habe eigentlich viel Geduld, aber es reicht mir. Du raubst mir zuviel Kraft. Und das bist du - obwohl ich dir die ganze Zeit die Chance gegeben habe, mich vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen - nicht wert. Mag sein, dass wir dich damals mehr als schlecht behandelt haben. Aber", seine Stimme wurde wieder sehr rau, „das, was im Ministerium passiert ist, ist Strafe genug, für all die, denen du Rache gönnst. Ich brauche deinen Hass nicht noch." Er drehte sich um und ging weiter.

Snape schwieg, und Remus war dankbar dafür.

„Lupin", rief der Tränkemeister noch.

Der Werwolf sah leicht über die Schulter zurück.

„Wer ist denn die Person, die sich so sehr verschließt wie ich, hm?"

Lupin machte ein abfälliges Geräusch. „Na wer wohl. Derjenige, mit dem du am wenigsten etwas gemeinsam haben willst. Harry. Allerdings tut er es aus dem Grund, weil ihm ständig das genommen wird, was ihm wichtig ist."

„Genau wie mir", sagte Snape leise, als Lupin verschwunden war. „Genau wie mir."

-#-

Bellatrix schnappte sich einen der Krüge, die auf dem Tisch standen, setzte sich auf Rodolphus Schoß und ließ sich lachend das dunkelrote Getränk einschenken.

Lucius ging an der Gruppe Todesser vorbei, geradewegs zur Treppe, als Macnair aufstand und ihn rief. Lucius blieb genervt stehen.

„Lucius", brüllte nun auch Rookwood, der wie es den Anschein machte, etwas über seinen Durst getrunken hatte. „Lucius, setzt dich doch zu uns!"

„Nein danke. Ich gehe nach oben."

„Lucius, komm schon. Oh, verstehe." Er schlug seine Hand grob auf Lucius Schulter, der darauf nur leicht angewidert das Gesicht verzog und die Augen schloss.

„Oben wartet dein schönes Frauchen, he? Ich frage mich wie du es nur übers Herz gebracht hast sie allein zu lassen. Mit einer Meute von Kerlen wie uns." Er lachte dreckig, während Macnair und andere ihn anstarrten als hätte er den Verstand verloren. „Deine kleine Cissy-", begann er grinsend, kam aber nicht weiter, da seine eine Gesichtshälfte nun grob auf den Tisch gepresst wurde. Lucius stützte sich mit einem Arm auf Rookwooods Kopf und knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Kannst du noch mal wiederholen, wie du gerade über sie geredet hast? Denn in meinen Ohren ... klang es etwas abwertend. Vielleicht habe ich es nur falsch aufgefasst. Aber da ich ... durchaus ein Mann von Gerechtigkeit bin", er presste Rookwoods Kopf fester auf die Tischplatte, „möchte ich dir natürlich die Chance geben, das Missverständnis aufzuklären."

„Verschei mir", nuschelte Rookwood schnell, sofort wieder nüchtern. „Isch weißsch nischt was in misch gefahren ischt. AAAH! Bidde verschei mir Luschius!"

Macnair lachte, reichte Lucius seinen halbleeren Weinkrug, den dieser in einem Zug leerte, und stütze sich mit den Ellbogen vor Rookwood. „Keiner nennt sie _Cissy_ oder dergleichen, das weißt du doch. Und es ist nicht deine Aufgabe unanständige Witze zu reißen, sondern sie zu beschützen, wenn Lucius nicht da ist. Und du kennst doch das Motto oder? Auf sie aufpassen, sie aber nicht anfassen, in ihrer Nähe sein, ihr aber nicht zu nah!"

„Siehst du", sagte Lucius, „Walden hat es begriffen! Sprich mit ihm mit!"

Macnair begann von neuem und Rookwood nuschelte mit.

„Bring´ s ihm bei, so dass er´ s im Schlaf kann", maulte Lucius, stieß Rookwood mit seinem Schlangenstock in die Kniekehlen, so dass der Todesser zusammensackte, und ließ ihn los. „Ein erwachsener Mann sollte wissen wo seine Grenzen sind. Da bin ich nicht einmal eine Stunde weg und ein Teil von euch benimmt sich wie eine Gruppe Halbstarker. Wenn du nichts als Saufen im Kopf hast Augustus ..."

„Na ja, er hat nichts anderes, Lucius", sagte Macnair amüsiert und führte ihn von der Gruppe weg, die Rookwood jetzt lachend auf die Schulter klopfte.

„Und? Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

„Ja", sagte Lucius genervt. „Ich will einfach nur nach oben, einverstanden?"

„Was hat Snape denn gesagt?"

Lucius legte einen Arm um Macnairs Schultern und zeigte mit seinem Spazierstock hinauf zum ersten Stock. „Ich will jetzt – nach oben! Verstehst du mich? Ich will jetzt – meine Ruhe haben!"

„Schon gut. Narzissa weiß bescheid."

„Und? Wie hat sie reagiert?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ich habe ihr eine Nachricht durch den Türspalt geschoben. Ich bin nicht so lebensmüde wie manch anderer und betrete ein Zimmer in dem deine Frau badet."

„Angst vor Frauen, Walden?"

Macnair lächelte. „Angst vor dir!" Er nickte ihm zu. „Bis später."

-#-

Lucius schloss die Tür und lehnte sich seufzend dagegen.

„Sag mal kannst du mir erklären was das sollte?" Narzissa kam wütend aus dem Badezimmer gerauscht, nur in einem dünnen Kimono gehüllt, der ihr auf Grund der Feuchtigkeit eng am Körper klebte. Sie hatte wohl nicht einmal mehr die Zeit gefunden ihn zuzubinden, denn sie hielt den Stoff in der Mitte nur flüchtig zusammen.

Lucius hob gequält die Hand. „Bitte ... ich hab jetzt keine Lust zu großen Erklärungen ... ich ... fühl mich nicht besonders wohl."

„Du fühlst dich nicht wohl? Fein! Eine kleine Entschädigung dafür, was ich die letzten Minuten durchgemacht habe! Ich ..."

„Oh bitte ... Narzissa ... krieg – dich wieder ein!"

Seine Frau lachte empört auf. „Ich ... soll mich wieder einkriegen? Nach allem was ich für dich-"

„Ich bin mir durchaus darüber bewusst was du für mich getan hast, das heißt aber noch lange nicht, dass ich mich einsperren und von dir herumkommandieren lasse. Ich war lange genug untätig, es wird Zeit, dass ich wieder einige Dinge in die Hand- und dir Arbeit abnehme. Also entspann dich einfach und hör auf dich aufzuregen, dass kann ich ... gerade im Moment nicht gebrauchen." Er seufzte genervt. „Wolltest du nicht ein Bad nehmen?", fragte er beiläufig und rieb sich die Stirn.

Narzissa verzog das Gesicht. „Äh ... ja Lucius, das habe ich, das erklärt auch warum ich hier halb durchnässt vor dir stehe!"

Lucius sah sie an. Ihre Augen glitzerten und ihr Mund hatte sich schmollend nach vorn geschoben. Obwohl sie ihr Haar hoch gesteckt hatte, hingen in einigen Haarspitzen große Wassertropfen. Gegen seinen Willen musste er lächeln.

„Was, bitte, ist denn jetzt so witzig?", fragte sie.

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts."

„Nichts, hm, verstehe." Sie atmete geräuschvoll aus. „Ach, mach doch mit mir was du willst!"

„Ich - was?"

Statt zu antworten löste Narzissa den Griff, der ihren Kimono zusammenhielt, der daraufhin lautlos über ihre Schultern zu Boden glitt. „Mach mit mir was du willst, aber mach es. Du sagest doch gerade, du willst wieder tätig sein und Dinge in die Hand nehmen. Dann tu´ s endlich, anstatt sinnlos mit mir herum zu streiten."

Lucius setzte zum Reden an, schloss seinen Mund aber sofort wieder.

„Genau", sagte Narzissa. „Spar dir deine Energie für was anderes. Wir haben vorhin etwas angefangen aber nicht zu Ende geführt. Ich mag keine halben Sachen, das weißt du doch. Woran dachtest du vorhin doch gleich?"

„Äh ... ", begann Lucius etwas belegt, „manchmal ... hab ich das Gefühl, dass ich dich gar nicht verd-"

„Sssscht." Narzissa hatte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen gelegt. „Das habe ich nicht gehört. So etwas sagt Lucius Malfoy nämlich auch nicht."

„Lucius Malfoy ... ist in der Tat nicht ganz bei Sinnen ... in Anbetracht ... der Situation ...", faselte er und schluckte.

„Lucius Malfoy ... hat eine Frau ... die ... nackt vor ihm steht. Sie ist nass ... und friert. Lucius Malfoy ... sollte sie wärmen. Finden sie nicht? Mr. Malfoy?"

Sie trat einen Schritt vorwärts und schmiegte sich an ihn. „Da du mir gerade eh nicht sagen möchtest wo du warst", flüsterte sie, „und dir deine Gedanken Unbehagen bereiten, schlage ich vor, du vergisst es für einige Zeit und konzentrierst dich nur auf mich. Was hältst du davon?"

„Nur auf _dich_ konzentrieren?" Seine Arme schlossen sich um sie und hüllten sie gleichzeitig in seinen Mantel. „Kein Problem. Gerade im Moment ... habe ich für alles was nicht mit dir zu tun hat ohnehin keinen Blick ... mhmm... ." Nicht nur der süßliche Duft der nackten, schlanken Gestalt, sondern eben diese raubten Lucius den Verstand. Seufzend schloss er die Augen.

„Uuuuh ... Lucius Malfoy ... wird ja ganz schwach!", neckte Narzissa ihn leise.

„Er ist ... nur ein Mann." Lucius keuchte kaum hörbar auf, als Narzissas Hand von seinem Bauch weiter hinab wanderte und ließ sich seufzend auf das Spiel ihrer Zungen ein.

* * *

...to be continued...

Bevor die Frage aufkommt: Nein, es ist nie etwas zwischen Lucius und Severus gelaufen oder so! Sevvie und Lucius/Narzissa verbindet eine seeeehr intensive Freundschaft, die, nun ja, bei Snape im Bezug auf Lucius vielleicht ein wenig über den Maßstab der platonischen Liebe hinausgeht. °seufzt° Das ist alles etwas kompliziert, im näxten chap kommen dazu noch ein paar Erläuterungen. (Asta, hier hast du deine sexuellen Spannungen zw. Lucy und Snape! °g°)

Und im näxten chap gibt's auch mal Action! Hähähä ... (ok, eigentlich ist das kein Grund zum Lachen.°tropf° )


	8. Halloween

Und weiter geht's! Vielen lieben dank, für eure Reviews! °alle feste knuddl° Nach diesem Chap hier hab ich jetzt Rückenschmerzen und meiner Allerwertester tu tauch weh, vom vielen Sitzen. Ich hoffe das hat sich gelohnt!

Co-autor war diesmal Shakespeare! Ja genau der °lol° William Shakespeare! Ich habe mir mal ein paar Zeilen des Hexenchors aus Macbeth geliehen. Wer es nicht aus dem Werk kennt, der kennt es spätestens aus dem Trailer von „Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban"! Ööhöhöhö ... ihr wisst schon, das tolle „Double trouble"- lied! Bei mir findet ihr es allerdings in deutsch wieder, in der Übersetzung von Dorothea Tieck.

Ansonsten ist alles beim Alten geblieben, die Figuren sind von Joanne, die Idee für die Fic ist von mir.

Ach ja und: Ich hoffe diese chap ist nicht allzu verwirrend. Flashbacks sind wie immer kursiv gekennzeichnet. Allerdings geschehen hier auch mal Dinge parallel, dann zw. 2 Slahs / ... / zu erkennen. Ähh ... ja also ihr wisst schon. Und es kommt auch einmal vor, dass eine Handlung abläuft und endet, während sie dann woanders wieder aufgegriffen wird, dort aber noch nicht beendet ist. °verwirrt° Äh ... ja egal. Ihr werdet schon merken, was ich meine. Vül Spooß!

* * *

-8-

Severus ließ die Feder genervt aufs Pergament fallen. Nicht nur, dass es ihm so ziemlich egal war, wie viel Kürbisse zum Beginn der Feier durch die große Halle schweben würden, so hatten ihn die Vorbereitungen zum morgen anstehenden Halloweenfest auch so schon geschlaucht. Für ihn waren die Geschehnisse die perfekte Chance die Feierlichkeiten dieses Jahr ausfallen zu lassen, aber Dumbledore war dagegen gewesen.

„_Severus, ich möchte den Schülern nicht noch das letzte Vergnügen nehmen. Es ist so schon alles zu ernst, warum sollten wir ihnen nicht die Chance geben den Kopf für andere Dinge frei zu bekommen und sich für ein paar Stunden zu amüsieren?"_

Er war der Meinung es würde die Schüler ablenken. Und so war es auch. Abgesehen von Harry, Ron und Hermine, begannen die Schüler langsam wieder einen halbwegs normalen Alltag zu führen. Sie versuchten die Geschehnisse zu vergessen, und sich mit anderen Dingen zu beschäftigen.

Snape rieb sich die Augen. So absurd dieser Gedanke auch war, aber vielleicht würde die Halloweenfeier auch ihn etwas ablenken.

Es klopfte. Noch bevor Severus den Mund aufmachte um zu antworten wurde die Tür aufgerissen. Er sah empört auf, stockte aber, als der die blonde Frau erblickte, die im grünen Umhang gehüllt auf seinen Kamin zueilte und sich am Feuer die Hände wärmte. So schnell er sich von seiner Überraschung erholen konnte, sprang er auf, rannte zur Tür, schloss sie eilig und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken dagegen. Er atmete tief durch. „Kannst - du mir bitte erklären was du hier zu suchen hast?"

Narzissa sah ihn etwas beleidigt an. „Na von dir wurde ich aber auch schon herzlicher empfangen."

Snape ging schnurstracks auf sie zu und funkelte sie an. „Bist du wahnsinnig? Was ist wenn dich jemand gesehen hat?"

„Ich bin nicht dumm", fauchte sie und hielt ihm ein winziges Fläschchen vor die Nase. „Dieser Unsichtbarkeitstrank ist noch von dir, Severus. Abgesehen davon, wo ist denn dein Sinn für Nervenkitzel geblieben? So wie in den alten Zeiten, hm? Aber ich find es süß, dass du dir solche Sorgen um mich machst!"

Snape lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Blödsinn! Ob sie dich geschnappt hätten wäre mir egal, nur möchte ich nicht unbedingt hier mit dir erwischt werden! Das würde es mir nicht gerade einfacher machen die anderen davon zu überzeugen, dass ich auf ihrer Seite bin."

Narzissa hob die Augenbrauen. „Dein Charme haut mich um! _Mit dir erwischt werden_? Was meinst du denn damit? Was hast du denn mit mir vor?" Sie zwinkerte ihm verschmitzt zu. Snape blieb ruhig, worauf Narzissa ihm leicht in die Wange kniff. „Nun lach doch mal!"

„Also ...", sagte Snape mit seiner Geduld ringend und zuckte mit dem Kopf, „du bist heute in ungewöhnlich guter Stimmung."

„Warum freust du dich dann nicht?"

„Weil ich mir nicht vorstellen kann woran das liegen sollte."

„Hm, vielleicht an dir mein Freund?" Sie lächelte, wurde jedoch plötzlich ernst und warf sich ihm mit geschlossenen Augen an die Brust.

Snape blickte starr gerade aus, bis er schließlich seufzend seine Arme um sie schloss. „Warum bist du hier?"

„Lucius hat mir von eurer Begegnung erzählt. Und da das wie ich annehme dein letzter Besuch war, dachte ich mir ich schau mal vorbei. Um dir Lebewohl zu sagen. Falls ... du weißt schon ..."

Severus schloss die Augen. „Verdammt. Verdammt Narzissa warum? Warum tun wir uns das an?"

„Nenn es meinetwegen Schicksal. Naja, es war deine Entscheidung. Du hättest auch bei uns bleiben können. Ich frage mich warum ich mich überhaupt noch mit dir abgebe. Du bist ein Verräter. Ein Mistkerl." Doch anstatt sich von ihm zu lösen, schmiegte sie sich enger an ihn.

Severus wartete noch einen Moment bis er sie sanft von sich schob und an den Schultern fasste. „Narzissa. Sag mir, ist es wahr, dass Lucius den Auftrag hatte mich zu töten?"

„Oh ... bitte Severus ..."

„Narzissa ich _muss_ es wissen!"

Die blonde Frau seufzte. „Ja es ist wahr."

„_Es scheint, als habe einer unter uns, die Seiten gewechselt. Wir ihr euch sicher vorstellen könnt, ist ein solcher Verrat untröstlich." Voldemort blieb vor einem Todesser mit gesenktem Kopf stehen. „Er wird natürlich nicht ungeschoren davon kommen. Und dabei, kannst du mir wieder einmal deine Treue beweisen."_

_Der Todesser vor ihm hob langsam den Kopf. „Mein Lord?"_

„_Soweit ich weiß, standet ihr euch sehr nahe. Für dich muss der Verrat besonders schmerzlich sein, mein guter Lucius. Deshalb überlasse ich großzügigerweise dir die Aufgabe, das Problem zu beseitigen. Du ... wirst Severus für mich töten."_

_Lucius schwieg, worauf sich die Augen des dunklen Lords noch weiter zu Schlitzen verengten. „Lucius? Hast du gehört, was für eine wundervolle Aufgabe du von mir erhalten hast?"_

„_Ja. Mein Lord", sagte Lucius nach einer Weile und senkte den Kopf._

_Die Fratze des Meisters verzog sich zu einem Grinsen. „Gut! Enttäusche mich nicht!"_

„_Nein. Mein Lord." _

„Aber", begann Snape, von dem was Narzissa ihm erzählt hatte völlig verwirrt, „... das verstehe ich nicht. Wenn jemand einen Auftrag des Dunklen Lords nicht ausführt ... wie hat er ihm das denn erklärt?"

Narzissa lachte bitter. „Wenn du glaubst, dass er einfach so davon gekommen ist, täuschst du dich!"

„Narzissa!", sagt Severus eindringlich. „_Was_ ist passiert?"

„Das willst du nicht wissen, glaub mir! Und dafür, was er für dich hat über sich ergehen lassen, wärst du es uns eigentlich schuldig zu uns zu halten, aber ..."

„Du weißt, dass das nicht geht."

„... jaja, das brauchen wir ja jetzt nicht noch einmal durchzukauen, du hast dich eben für die _Guten_ entschieden, das wissen wir ja schon."

„Narzissa. Er hat mich nicht getötet."

„Nein, sonst würden wir ja jetzt nicht diese Unterhaltung führen oder?"

„Was ist geschehen? Was hat er getan?"

Sie seufzte. „Ich war nicht dabei."

„Er hat es dir sicher erzählt."

„Es war nicht nötig zu _sehen_ Severus." Sie schluckte. „Es zu _hören, _war schon markerschütternd genug."

„_Lucius, Lucius. Deine Treue hat letztendlich etwas nachgelassen. Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von dir. Und es bestürzt mich, dass einer nach dem anderen nicht mehr zu mir zu halten scheint."_

„_Mein Lord! Glaubt mir! Ich ... ich habe es versucht!"_

_Voldemort schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ich bin mir nicht mehr so sicher ob ich dir glauben kann!"_

„_Bitte! Meister! Er hatte Hilfe! Der Werwolf war bei ihm. Und andere Mitglieder des Ordens. Ich hätte keine Chance gehabt, sie waren in der Überzahl."_

„_Glaubt ihm mein Lord! Er sagt die Wahrheit!"_

„_Halte dich da raus Narzissa.", zischte Voldemort. „Verschwinde."_

„_Aber..." _

„_Geh!"_

_Narzissa zögerte, dann verbeugte sie sich, warf Lucius einen angsterfüllten Blick zu und verließ den Raum. _

„_So ... mein guter Lucius." Voldemort erhob sich von seinem Thron und kam auf seinen Todesser zu. „Da du es versucht hast und du einer meiner besten Männer bist, lasse ich dich am Leben. Allerdings ... warst du erfolglos."_

_Lucius ging in die Knie. „Mein Lord ich ..."_

„_SCHWEIG! Und wie mir scheint, hast du vergessen ... was Schmerz bedeutet. Deshalb werde ich deinen Erinnerungen ein wenig auf die Sprünge helfen. Damit du immer daran denkst, was passiert, wenn du Aufgaben von mir erhältst, sie aber nicht ausführst. Wann Severus stirbt spielt im Prinzip keine Rolle mehr. Er wird im Kampf fallen, genau wie alle anderen. Vielleicht kann er uns sogar noch nützlich sein. Dennoch ... hast du versagt. Jetzt also erst einmal ... deine gerechte Strafe."_

_Narzissa lehnte halb ohnmächtig an der Tür. Sie sank zitternd zu Boden und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen, immer wieder unter den peinvollen Schreien ihres Mannes zusammen zuckend._

Snape starrte sie fassungslos an. „Großer ... Gott", sagte er leise und presste die Hand gegen seinen Mund.

„Der dunkle Lord verfügt, wie du weißt, über eine große Anzahl an Flüchen", sagte Narzissa düster. „Es gibt so viel mehr ... als den Cruciatus ... meine lieber Severus. Und das weiß Lucius am besten von allen." Narzissa nickte. „Ich hatte noch niemals in meinem Leben soviel Angst um ihn gehabt wie an diesem Tag. Ich wünschte, du hättest die Schreie gehört. Dann würdest du diese ganze Sache vielleicht mit anderen Augen betrachten."

„Aber ...", begann der Zaubertränkemeister gequält, ... _wann_? Wann soll diese Auseinandersetzung gewesen sein? Wann hat er versucht mich zu töten?"

Narzissa warf ihm einen düsteren Blick zu und lehnte sich ihm entgegen. „Severus ... er hat es niemals versucht. Ist das so schwer zu begreifen?"

Severus antwortete nicht. Stattdessen tastete er mit der Hand nach dem Kaminsims. Er hatte das Gefühl seine Beine würden ihn allein nicht mehr halten, das Schwindelgefühl war zu stark. „Warum?", fragte er mit rauer Stimme.

„Warum?" Narzissa lächelte traurig und strich ihm sanft über den Rücken. „Das weißt du doch. Weil er dich gern hat."

„Er hätte sterben können…"

„Das macht es alles nicht gerade einfacher, hm? Dass er sein Leben für dich aufs Spiel gesetzt hat. Das macht es nicht gerade einfacher ihm im Kampf gegenüber zu treten."

„Das war es nie", sagte Snape heiser und lehnte seine Stirn gegen das Eisengitter des Kaminsimses. „Er hat es von Anfang an gewusst. Er hat die ganze Zeit gewusst, dass ich für Dumbledore spioniere."

„Natürlich" sagte Narzissa sanft. „Oder hältst du Lucius für so dumm? Wir haben es von Anfang an gewusst, aber das natürlich nicht gezeigt. Wir haben lediglich versucht Informationen vom Dunklen Lord vor dir zu verbergen. Und du musst ehrlich sein: so viel bringt deine Arbeit als Spion deiner Seite nicht wirklich oder? Genau so wenig wie uns."

„Danke. Es ist doch ein tolles Gefühl zu wissen wie nutzlos man ist."

„Idiot. Wenn du so nutzlos wärst, dann hätte Lucius dich umgebracht. Du bist schon lange kein Spion mehr, Severus. Weder für Dumbledore, noch für Voldemort. Das ist ja auch schwer, wenn ..."

„Ich habe mich für eine Seite entschieden, falls du das sagen wolltest. Für die richtige."

„Das ist Ansichtssache. Aber das meinte ich auch nicht. Es ist schwer, wenn es Menschen auf der falschen Seite zu bekämpfen gilt, die man liebt, nicht wahr?"

Narzissa küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange und ging rückwärts zur Tür. „Ich werde Draco mitnehmen."

Snape hob den Kopf. „Weshalb? Warum versucht ihr nicht ihn aus dieser ganzen verfluchten Sache herauszuhalten?"

„Ich will ihn ab jetzt bei mir haben. Lebe wohl Severus."

„Alle sagt ihr Lebwohl ...", sagte Snape gequält, noch immer gegen den Kamin gestützt und sah sie traurig an.

„Wir sehen uns bestimmt nicht das letzte mal. Aber vielleicht das letzte mal in Freundschaft."

Und dann war sie verschwunden. Severus fühlte sich leer. Allein. Und todunglücklich. Zusammengesunken stand er vorm Kamin, blickte noch immer zur Tür und fühlte sich elend. Das war er liebte hatte er womöglich für immer verloren. Voldemort war ihm egal. Es war seine alleinige Entscheidung gewesen, die Todesser damals zu verlassen. Aber von Anfang hatte es ihm tiefsten Schmerz bereitet. Weil er hilflos gewesen war und es nicht geschafft hatte die Menschen die ihm am wichtigsten waren davon zu überzeugen, dass die den falschen Weg einschlugen.

Er stöhnte leise, richte sich auf und hob seinen Arm, während sich seine Finger fest um das verschnörkelte Gitter des Kaminsimses schlossen.

Warum? Hatte er in seinem Leben nicht schon genug gelitten? Seine Kindheit war alles andere als schön gewesen, seine Jugend nicht weniger trostlos. Sicher waren das auch Gründe, warum er ein Todesser geworden war. Weil er dort endlich das Gefühl hatte etwas zu nützen. Und weil es dort Menschen gab, die ihn anscheinend wirklich mochten, mit seiner launischen Art zurechtkamen, oder aber sie gar nicht erst zu spüren bekamen, weil er bei ihnen ein anderer Mensch war.

Er fragte sich, wie er es überhaupt geschafft hatte, zur Vernunft zu kommen, und die Todesser zu verlassen. Wahrscheinlich hatte es das, was er für die beiden Malfoys empfand, erst möglich gemacht. Weil er durch sie das Gefühl von ... Glück erst einmal kennen gelernt hatte. Und spürte, dass es in den Kreisen, in denen sie verkehrten, nicht für immer bestehen konnte.

Aber im Prinzip, das wurde ihm klar, hatte er nichts gewonnen. Er hatte die Todesser verlassen – ohne Lucius und Narzissa.

Severus schob seinen Ärmel mit der andern Hand langsam nach oben.

Moralisch hatte er vielleicht richtig gehandelt. Er musste zugeben, dass er mit diesen Schuldgefühlen, die sein Todesserdasein mit sich gebracht hatten, nicht hätte leben können.

Aber ... diese ganze Sache, um die es hier ging, war ihm eigentlich so egal.

Hatte er es nicht endlich verdient in Ruhe mit denen verkehren zu können, die ihm wichtig waren? Im Grunde genommen war sein Leben lachhaft. Doch das Lachen war ihm schon lange vergangen.

Er blickte auf das hässliche Todessersymbol. Seine Finger glitten sacht darüber, als wollte er ertasten ob diese Berührung einen Schmerz auslöste, und als er feststellte, dass es nicht so war, krallte er seine Fingernägel mit aller Kraft in das Mal, bis Blut darunter hervortrat. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Was tat er hier eigentlich?

Mit verzogenem Gesicht betrachtete er seinen blutig gekratzten Arm. Es war zwecklos. Das Blut verschwand, die Wunden schlossen sich langsam und das Todessersymbol sah so unberührt aus wie vorher.

Es war gezeichnet. Für immer. Das Mal hatte sich tief in sein Fleisch gebrannt, ja, war im Prinzip nur das sichtbare Merkmal seines ehemaligen Daseins, das ihn immer noch verfolgte.

-#-

Harry ließ seinen Blick durch die große Halle gleiten. Es war so wie jedes Jahr, es machte fast den Anschein als wäre nichts passiert. Was konnte er auch anderes erwarten?

Sein Blick blieb am Lehrertisch hängen. Lupin und Snape saßen jeweils am anderen Ende der langen Tafel. Es war nicht nur so, dass sich Lupin, wie er es Snape versprochen hatte, aus den Angelegenheiten des Zaubertränkemeisters heraushielt – die beiden Lehrer hatten in den letzten Wochen nur die nötigsten Worte miteinander gewechselt. Snape war nicht gerade unglücklich darüber, allerdings fehlte ihm so jemand an dem er seine Launen auslassen konnte. Und einseitiges Gezänk bereitete ihm kein Vergnügen, da Lupin ihn meist ignorierte, sobald er den Mund aufmachte um seinen Spott an ihm auszulassen.

„Malfoy ist nicht da", sagte Hermine plötzlich.

Harry sah sie einen Moment an. „Was?"

„Malfoy. Er ist nicht da. Seltsam oder?"

Harry drehte den Kopf und suchte den Slytherintisch nach dem blondhaarigen Jungen ab. Er war nirgends zu finden.

„Vielleicht geht´s ihm nicht gut", schmatzte Ron und biss herzhaft in einen Schokoladenapfel. „Der ist zurzeit doch sowieso irgendwie merkwürdig."

„Ja, aber", sagte Hermine und betrachtete mit verzogenem Gesicht Rons schokoverschmierte Finger, „wenn du deine Aufmerksamkeit mal von diesem Apfel lösen könntest und zum Slytherintisch schauen würdest, würde dir auffallen, dass er nicht der einzige ist, der fehlt."

Ron hob überrascht den Kopf. „Lass mich raten wer noch!"

„Crabbe und Goyle", sagte Harry monoton.

Hermine seufzte. „Ich hab irgendwie das Gefühl hier stimmt was nicht!"

Und wie um ihre Worte zu bestätigen, flog die Tür zur Großen Halle auf.

Herein hüpfte leichtfüßig eine Gestalt in einem Narrenkostüm. Sie schlug ein paar Räder, hüpfte auf und ab und verbeugte sich theatralisch. „Guten Abend!"

Auf eine Handbewegung hin, tippelten in Reih und Glied eine Horde Gnome und Pixies in die Halle. Sie wirkten wie Marionetten und jeder der sich an den Unterricht mit Professor Lockhart im zweiten Schuljahr erinnern konnte wusste, dass diese Wichtel alles andere als ruhig und diszipliniert waren. Während vereinzelte Schüler kicherten über diese lustige und kreative Showeinlage, fühlte sich Harry von Augenblick zu Augenblick unwohler.

Die Wichtel waren stehen geblieben, Doxies schwirrten um ihre Köpfe herum, ebenfalls seltsam steif. Ein besonders großer Gnom schlug rhythmisch auf eine große Trommel. Und dann stimmten der Narr und die Wesen ein Lied an.

_Doppelt plagt euch, mengt und mischt!  
Kessel brodelt, Feuer zischt._

_Um den Kessel dreht euch rund!  
Giftgekrös in seinen Schlund!  
Kröt, die unterm kalten Stein  
Tag' und Nächte, dreißig und ein,  
Giftschleim schlafend ausgegoren,  
Sollst zuerst im Kessel schmoren!_

_Doppelt plagt euch, mengt und mischt!  
Kessel brodelt, Feuer zischt._

_Wolfeszahn und Kamm des Drachen,  
Hexenmumie, Gaum und Rachen  
In des Mondes Finsternissen;  
Hand des gleich erwürgten Knaben,  
Dich soll nun der Kessel haben._

_Doppelt plagt euch, mengt und mischt!  
Kessel brodelt, Feuer zischt._

_Ha, mir juckt der Daumen sehr,  
Etwas Böses kommt hierher!_

_  
_Harry zuckte zusammen. Die letzte Zeile klang furchtbar schrill, ein heißer Schmerz explodierte hinter seiner Stirn.

_Doppelt plagt euch, mengt und mischt!  
Kessel brodelt, Feuer zischt._

_Ha, mir juckt der Daumen sehr,  
Etwas Böses kommt hierher!_

_  
_Die Wichtel und Gnome sangen weiter, während der Narr ein paar Schritte langsam vorwärts ging. Einige Doxies flogen um ihn herum und lösten den bunten Narrenmantel von seinen Schultern. Schwarze Kleidung kam darunter zum Vorschein.

_Ha, mir juckt der Daumen sehr,  
Etwas Böses kommt hierher!_

Die Gestalt nahm die Maske und die Narrenkappe ab, schwarzes Haar flutete heraus.

_  
Etwas Böses kommt hierher!_

Hermine hielt den Atem an, Lupin erhob sich langsam. „Großer Gott."

„_Etwas Böses kommt hierher!", _krächzte Bellatrix Lestrange. „HAPPY HALLOWEEN!"

Und dann kamen sie. Von allen Seiten. Gestalten in schwarzen Umhängen, Kapuzen und Masken – Todesser. Nachdem sich der Saal von dem Schock erholt hatte, brach auch schon die Panik aus. Alle schrieen und rannten los.

Bellatrix machte mehrere Räder, rannte in Richtung des Lehrertischs und schlug jeden Schüler nieder der sich ihr in den Weg stellte.

„Oh Gott Harry, ´runter!", befahl Hermine und zog ihn und Ron mit unter den Tisch.

„Nein, ich muss, ich will ..."

„Harry die sind sicher auf der Suche nach dir, spiel nicht den Helden, du hast keine Chance gegen sie!"

Plötzlich schrie sie auf, als sie von Bellatrix am Hals gepackt wurde. Harry zog seinen Zauberstab, doch war schon ein weiterer Todesser über ihm und schlug ihm den Zauberstab aus der Hand. Harry spürte wie schwerer Stoff auf ihn geworfen wurde, und stockte. Sein Tarnumhang! Der Todesser beugte sich über ihn. „Kein Laut oder du bist tot!", zischte die Stimme. Harry kannte sie.

Bellatrix klammerte ihre Hand immer noch um Hermines Hals und holte zum Schlag aus, als sie jemand am Handgelenk festhielt. „Was zum Teu ... Schwester?"

„Lass sie los!", fauchte Narzissa scharf.

„Was ... aber ..."

„Du sollst sie loslassen!"

Bellatrix verengte die Augen zu schlitzen, ließ Hermine los und huschte davon.

Hermine wusste nicht ob sie das Weite suchen oder sich bedanken sollte. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie die blonde Frau unter ihrer Kapuze an, als sich ihre Hand an ihrem Kragen festkrallte.

„Verschwinde, Schlammblut!" Narzissa ließ sie los und stieß sie gleichzeitig von sich.

Lupin sprang über den Tisch. Von den Todessern um ihn herum, nahm er kaum etwas wahr, sein Blick war stur auf Bellatrix gerichtet, die ihm auch schon böse grinsend entgegenlief.

„Hallo Werwolf! Wie geht's deinem Freund, dem Hund? Uups, mir fällt gerade ein – ICH HABE IHN JA UMGEBRACHT!"

Der Cruciatusfluch verfehlte sie um Haaresbreite als sie zur Seite sprang. Der Fluch traf einen anderen Todesser, der stöhnend zusammensank und kurz darauf in einer Tür verschwand.

/ Der Todesser wurde von einem Fluch getroffen und sank stöhnend über Harry zusammen, was dieser sofort nutze, nach einem abgesplittertem Stuhlbein griff, es dem Todesser in die Seite rammte, und dieser sich mit seinem eigenen Gewicht aufspießte. Der Mann im schwarzen Umhang jaulte vor Schmerz auf. Allerdings schien er noch genug Kraft zu besitzen um Harry eine kräftige Ohrfeige zu verpassen, sodass er für einen Moment ziemlich benommen war. Der Todesser schien es ernst zu meinen. Harry wurde grob gepackt und mitgeschliffen. In dem ganzen Getümmel konnte er kaum etwas erkennen, er sah nur, dass er zu einer Tür geschleppt, und dann in den dahinter liegenden abgelegenen Raum gestoßen wurde. /

Lupin zielte erneut mit dem Zauberstab auf sie, als eine Hand seinen Arm ergriff und er erschrocken herumfuhr.

„Lass es sein Werwolf!" Narzissa stieß ihn zurück, er versuchte sie zu packen, wurde aber von einem anderen Todesser umklammert.

„Du kennst deine Anweisungen", zischte Narzissa im Vorbeigehen zu ihrer Schwester „Der Werwolf bleibt am Leben!"

/ Keuchend, in dem Stoff eingewickelt um Gleichgewicht bangend, fiel Harry auf die Knie und zog den Tarnumhang von sich. Mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Angst funkelte er den Todesser an, der ihm gegenüber an der Wand hinab sank und sich ächzend die Seite heilt. Mühsam zog dieser die Maske von seinem Gesicht und streifte die Kapuze von seinem Kopf. Harry stockte der Atem. Es war Snape!

Der Zaubertränkemeister zitterte leicht und stöhnte, als er seine blutigen Hände betrachtete, die er bis jetzt gegen seine Wunde gepresst hatte.

„Sie ... Sie sind verletzt!", stammelte Harry belegt.

Snape verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht. „Kümmere dich um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten", ächzte er.

„Sie brauchen-"

„Bleib wo du bist", stieß Snape hervor und streckte den Arm aus, als Harry Anstalten machte zu ihm zu kommen.

Harry sank zurück gegen die Wand und starrte ihn an.

„Sie haben mir gerade ... womöglich das Leben gerettet! Sie haben ... verhindert ... dass die mich mitnehmen. Sie ... . _Warum_?"

„Frag mich was leichteres", sagte Snape und wischte sich Blut aus dem Mundwinkel.

Harry sah ihn benommen an. Er hatte ihm womöglich das Leben gerettet. Und er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Er war zu perplex, es passte nicht, es war falsch. Snape. Den er so hasste. Der _ihn_ so hasste. Ihm konnte er doch nicht sein Leben verdanken.

„Nur nicht soviel Dankbarkeit, Potter", sagte Snape als ob er seine Gedanken zu lesen schien.

„Ich ... ." Er schluckte. Sein Stolz war verdammt hartnäckig. Aber bei Merlin. Snape hatte ihn gerettet. Auch wenn er nicht schlau daraus wurde warum. Vielleicht ... vielleicht war er wirklich auf seiner Seite. „Danke", sagte er leise.

Snape erhob sich ächzend.

„Sie brauchen einen Arzt. Tut mir leid, dass ich Sie ... ich wusste ja nicht, dass Sie es sind."

Sein Lehrer ließ ein bitteres Lachen vernehmen. „Als ob du dir die Chance entgehen lassen würdest, selbst wenn du es gewusst hättest!"

Harry sagte nichts dazu. Damit lag Snape nicht wirklich falsch. Aber unter diesen Umständen ... . „Das ist ihre alte Todesserkutte, nicht wahr?"

Snape verdrehte nur die Augen. „Was spielt das denn ... jetzt bitte für eine Rolle, Potter!"

Der Gryffindor nickte und schwieg einen Moment. „Auch wenn ich es nicht verstehe: Danke Professor."

„Auch ich danke", sagte Snape bitter und blickte ihn an. „Danke für all das." Er machte eine Armbewegung und deutete nach draußen, wo noch immer Kampfgeräusche zu hören waren, die allmählich leiser wurden. „Danke dafür, dass du geboren wurdest! Danke dafür, dass ich dich unterrichten muss. Danke dafür, dass du mein Leben zerstört. Danke für das da!" Er öffnete mit einem Schwung die Tür. Die Todesser waren verschwunden. Aber die Große Halle war in einem furchtbaren Zustand. „Danke für all das! Danke Harry Potter!"

Harry wusste gar nichts mehr. Anschuldigungen, nicht nur von Snape, war er gewöhnt. Entweder ärgerte er sich darüber, oder er ignorierte sie einfach. Aber gerade im Moment, wusste er nicht mehr was er denken sollte. Nicht nur, dass Snape ihm geholfen hatte. Sein Zaubertranklehrer wirkte, nicht nur auf Grund seiner ernsten Verletzung, erschöpft. Bitterkeit hatte in seiner Stimme gelegen, aber auch so etwas wie ... Schmerz? Hätte es Harry interessiert oder wäre er nicht mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt gewesen, so hätte er gemerkt, dass es auch dem schwarzhaarigen Mann seit einiger Zeit schlecht ging. So sehr er es sich auch wünschte, so sehr er sich auch darüber wunderte, dass es im Moment nicht so war, trotz des Hasses, den Snape ihm gerade wieder offenbart hatte, – er konnte für seinen Lehrer, der jetzt schweigend und ohne ihn noch eines Blickes zu würdigen aus der Tür humpelte, gerade einfach keinen Hass empfinden. /

„Verdammt Bellatrix reiß dich zusammen!"

„Was soll das? Sie ist ein Schlammblut, und es nicht wert zu leben!"

„Sie ist ein Kind!"

„Na und? Potter auch! Es ist mir-"

Ein Schrei ließ sie stocken.

Bellatrix wirbelte herum. Lupin stand noch immer mit ausgestrecktem Zauberstab vor dem Mann, der leblos zu Boden fiel.

„RODOLPHUS!"

„Oh nein ...", flüsterte Narzissa.

Lucius kam neben ihr zum Stehen und seufzte, als er das Geschehen beobachtete. „Jetzt wird sie noch unerträglicher sein!", sagte er unverblümt, worauf er einen fassungslosen Blick von Narzissa erntete.

„Rodolphus!", schrie Bellatrix, rannte zu ihm und beugte sich über ihn. „Rodolphus! Wach auf!" Sie schlug ihm ins Gesicht. „Rodolphus! Rodolphus! Was soll das? WACH AUF!" Sie schüttelte ihn am Kragen. Ihr Mann blieb reglos. Das Gesicht verzerrt sah sie auf.

„_Du_ ..." Sie sprang auf, rannte auf Lupin zu und hechtete auf ihn, mit ihm zu Boden stürzend. Sie saß auf seinem Rücken, krallte sich in seinen Haaren fest und riss seinen Kopf zurück. „WAS HAST DU GETAN?", kreischte sie.

„Ich habe Sirius gerächt!", knurrte Remus. Sie zog fester an seinen Haaren. „Und? Fühlst du dich jetzt besser?" Lupin schwieg.

„FÜHLST DU DICH JETZT BESSER HABE ICH GEFRAGT?"

„Bellatrix wir ziehen uns zurück!", rief Narzissa.

„Du kennst die Antwort!"

„ICH WILL ES ABER AUS DEINEM MUND HÖREN! FÜHLST DU DICH JETZT BESSER?"

„NEIN!"

Bellatrix spuckte ihm ins Gesicht. „Warum hast du´ s dann getan?"

„Bellatrix!"

„Weil eure ganze verfluchte Bande ausgelöscht werden muss! Was sollen diese dämlichen Fragen?", fluchte Lupin.

„Und warum fängst du dann MIT MEINEM MANN AN VERDAMMT?"

„Wir müssen Rodolphus mitnehmen!", sagte Narzissa. Lucius nickte. „_Mobilcorpus_!" Unsichtbare Fäden schossen aus seinem Zauberstab und wickelten sich um Rodolphus Arme und Beine, ließen ihn aufrecht ein paar Zentimeter über dem Boden schweben und seinen Kopf leblos hin und her baumeln.

Etwas abseits hockte Bellatrix noch immer auf Lupin. „Er ist der Anfang! Früher oder später seid ihr alle dran!", sagte er.

„Ach so ist das! Du scheinst dir da ja ziemlich sicher zu sein! Und das nachdem Sirius tot ist!" Bellatrix verlagerte ihr Gewicht auf Lupins Oberkörper. „Sag mir Lupin", zischte sie nahe an seinem Ohr, „wie fühlt es sich eigentlich an, den Körper einer Frau auf dir liegen zu haben? Ist sicher lange her!" Sie fuhr mit ihren Händen unter sein Hemd und grub ihre Fingernägel tief in sein Fleisch.

„Aaahh! Geh von mir runter hässliches Weib!"

„Halt's Maul! Vielleicht habe ich da ja einen wunden Punkt getroffen! Oder ... vielleicht stehst du ja gar nicht auf Frauen? Sag mir Werwolf, war zwischen dir und Sirius vielleicht mehr als nur Freundschaft?"

„DU SOLLST VON MIR RUNTERGEHEN!"

„Ich danke für die nette Fete, aber leider müssen wir nun gehen!", sagte die Stimme von Lucius Malfoy spottend. „Das war nur ein kleiner Vorgeschmack ..."

„A-a-a-a-a-a Lupin! Was wäre denn … wenn ... Sirius ..."

„ ... auf noch kommendes!" Narzissas Gestalt verbeugte sich theatralisch und lief rückwärts aus der Halle.

„ ... gar nicht ... tot ... ist?"

Lupin rollte herum, doch bevor er sich auf Bellatrix stürzen konnte, war sie schon aufgesprungen und rannte davon.

„Bellatrix warte! Was soll das heißen? Was soll das heißen? BELLATRIX!"

* * *

...to be continued...

Muahahahaaaaa … °eg°


	9. Neue Freunde

Hallo ihr Lieben! (Liebenden! (lol))

Tut mir leid, dass es wieder mal so lange gedauert hat, aber ich hatte zeimlich viel zu tun und zudem, nachdem der Stress vorbei war, eine fiese Schreibblockade.

Dafür dürft ihr mir zum bestandenen Abitur gratulieren. (g)

Viiiiiielen dank für eure Reviews! (sich mal verbeugt) Ich hab mich riesig gefreut, dass euch das chap so gut gefallen hat. Dieses chap ist jetzt wieder die Ruhe nach dem Sturm. (g) Ich hoff trotzdem ihr langweilt euch nicht. Hihi ... . Dieses chap ist wahnsinnig lang. OO Ich wollt aber nicht eher aufhören. (Kopf einzieht)

Und ich hoff ihr wisst noch, was im letzten passiert ist. Wenn nicht: Die bööösen Todesser haben Hogwarts angegriffen. Verluste: Rodolphus Lestrange. Verzeih mir Ciggy! Und Snape hat Harry gerettet. Hjoa, das ist das wichtigste zu wissen glaub ich. Also vül Spaß. (smile)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

x 9 x

Draco sprang erschrocken auf, als die Tür laut aufgestoßen wurde und seine Tante wie im Rausch in die Wohnstube stürmte. Besorgt blickte er von einem zum anderen, bis ihm ein Kopfschütteln seines Vaters zu verstehen gab, dass er lieber schweigen sollte. Er nickte nervös und wich etwas ängstlich an die Wand zurück, da Bellatrix den Eindruck machte als würde sie jeden angreifen der ihr zu nahe kam. Sie fluchte und fauchte, irrte orientierungslos im Zimmer umher wie ein hungerndes Raubtier und zog sich wie eine Geisteskranke an ihren schwarzen verfitzten Haaren.

Lucius ging zu Draco, formte mit seine Lippen „Rodolphus" und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen die Wand neben seinen Sohn.

„Bella", rief Narzissa, die ihr in einigem Sicherheitsabstand hinterherging und sie zu beschwichtigen versuchte, eindringlich. „Bellatrix ..."

„Ich bring ihn um", kreischte diese. „ICH BRING! IHN! UM!" Keuchend blieb sie stehen, Narzissa versuchte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter zu legen, sofort wurde diese weggeschlagen und sie irrte erneut ziellos durch den Raum, ihre Hände in den Haaren festgekrallt. Immer wieder blieb sie stehen und immer wieder versuchte Narzissa sich ihr zu nähern, doch ihre Hände wurden jedes Mal weggeschlagen, bis Bellatrix keine Kraft mehr zu haben schien.

Plötzlich hielt sie die Luft an und sank wimmernd zu Boden. Sofort ließ sich Narzissa neben ihr nieder, schlang von hinten die Arme um ihre Schwester und nahm deren Hände in ihre eigenen. „Es tut mir leid", sagte sie mit bebender Stimme.

Draco schluckte nur und beobachtete die Situation zitternd. Es hatte angefangen. Der Krieg hatte eindeutig angefangen und er wusste plötzlich nicht mehr, auf welcher Seite er eigentlich sein wollte. Ihm war übel, er schluckte erneut und atmete tief durch, als er die Hand seines Vaters auf seiner Schulter spürte.

xxx xxx xxx

Lupin saß mit dem Gesicht in den Händen vergraben auf einer der Tische der großen Halle, ohne auf die Hauselfen zu achten, die wild umherwuselten um den Saal wieder einigermaßen so herzurichten wie vorher.

„Remus?" Professor McGonagall stand vor ihm und sah ihn besorgt an. Sie wirkte kraftlos und erschöpft. „Geht es ihnen gut?"

Lupin hob langsam den Kopf. „Ja, Minerva, danke."

Die Verwandlungslehrerin seufzte. „Ich weiß, es ist furchtbar. Wir haben die Weasleys schon informiert, es ..."

„Was?"

„Familie Weasley.", wiederholte sie.

„Aber wieso..."

„Wissen sie es noch nicht?", unterbrach sie ihn und machte ein bedrücktes Gesicht. „Die ... Todesser sie ... haben Ronald Weasley mitgenommen. Ich dachte, ich dachte sie wüssten, weil sie so ... ."

Lupin schloss langsam die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Bellarix Lestranges Bemerkung beschäftigte ihn so sehr, dass er bis jetzt an nichts anderes einen Gedanken verschwendet hatte. Tonks knappes „Harry geht es gut" hatte ihm gereicht um seine für einen Moment aufgeloderte Panik zu ersticken.

„Ja. Es ist furchtbar ..." McGonagall presste die Lippen zusammen, sodass sie wieder nur einen dünnen Strich ergaben.

„Wo ist Harry?", fragte Lupin nun mühsam und mehr Kummerfalten denn je zeichneten sich auf seinem Gesicht ab.

„Im Gemeinschaftsraum nehme ich an. Ich war gerade auf dem Weg dahin, um den Schülern zu verkünden ... dass ...", die Professorin suchte nach Worten.

„Darf ich sie begleiten?"

Der Anflug eines Lächelns erschien auf ihrem sonst so strengen Gesicht. „Ja, das wäre schön Remus."

xxx

„Ich bitte um Ruhe", sagte Mc Gonagall als sie den Aufenthaltsraum ereicht hatten. Jedoch war es mehr aus Gewohnheit, denn nur wenige Schüler sprachen, sondern saßen schweigend in Sesseln oder auf dem Boden. Lupin suchte mit seinen Augen nach Harry. Er saß an seinem Lieblingsplatz am Kamin. Hermine stand verweint neben ihm.

„Was wir schon viele Jahre befürchten mussten, ist nun endgültig eingetreten. Hogwarts ..." Die Professorin ließ ihre Liste sinken. „Ich denke alle haben gesehen was passiert ist. Hier ist niemand mehr sicher. Sie werden noch heute alle nach Hause geschickt. Auch wenn wir noch so viele Auroren oder anderweitigen Schutz um diese Schule postieren würden, würde ihnen Hogwarts keinen Schutz mehr bieten, deshalb wird der Unterricht vorerst eingestellt, so lange bis, bis ... " Ihre Stimme versagte, sie faltete das Pergament zusammen, und holte tief Luft. „Ich ... wünsche ihnen allen viel Glück. Es hat mir sehr viel Freude bereitet sie in Verwandlung zu unterrichten. Ich wünschte, es wäre anders gekommen, aber ... . Viel Glück!" Und damit verließ sie den Aufenthaltsraum.

Jetzt wurde es etwas lauter, viele steckten die Köpfe zusammen und fragten sich wie es wohl weitergehen würde. Sobald McGonagall mit ihrer Rede fertig war, eilte Lupin auf Harry zu. „Harry, Hermine. Würdet ihr bitte mit in mein Büro kommen?"

xxx

Wenige Minuten später saßen eine ziemlich verstörte Hermine und ein Harry, dessen Gesicht keinerlei Emotion zeigte in Professor Lupins Büro, der sie beide durchdringend ansah.

„Harry", sagte er, stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf den Tisch auf und lehnte sich ihm leicht entgegen. „Was hast du vor?"

„Ich werde Hogwarts nicht verlassen wenn du das meinst." Der Gryffindor blickte ihm entschlossen entgegen.

Lupin seufzte. „Das dachte ich mir. Hör zu Harry, ich weiß, du hast solche Situationen schon oft durchgemacht, aber ich glaube diesmal ist das etwas zu groß für ..."

„Ich habe nichts wo ich hingehen könnte!", sagte Harry ohne ihn ausreden zu lassen und sah ihn an. So etwas wie Drohung lag in seiner Stimme. „Hogwarts ist mein Zuhause, das weißt du ganz genau. Und _ich_ bin es doch was Voldemort will, warum vereinfachen wir die Sache nicht einfach ein wenig?" Der Zynismus in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören, jedoch wusste Lupin wie ernst Harry es meinte.

„Ich werde bei ihm bleiben!"

Lupin schloss die Augen. „Hermine!", sagte er und wandte sich ihr zu. „Ich bitte dich, Hermine! Es ist Harrys Entscheidung. Du hast deine Eltern. Harry hat ... . Die kannst du nicht ..."

„Sag´s ruhig!"

„ ... allein lassen, sie würden sich es ..."

„Sag´s nur, Remus, ich habe niemanden!"

„ ... niemals verzeihen wenn dir was zustoßen würde. Und ich mir auch nicht." Er ignorierte Harrys Worte.

„Ich ...", begann Hermine, „ ... _wir_ waren immer bei Harry! Von Anfang an! Und ich werde nicht zu Hause sitzen, die Hände in den Schoß falten und warten bis es vorbei ist!"

„Hermine ..."

„Du kannst mich nicht davon abhalten. Meine Eltern wissen nicht was in der Zaubererwelt vor sich geht. Und sie werden es auch nicht erfahren."

Lupin nickte schwach. Im Prinzip hatte er es schon gewusst, als er von Rons Entführung erfahren hatte. „Und was genau, glaubt ihr tun zu können?", fragte er nach einer Weile.

„Das was nötig ist", sagte Harry unbeteiligt, als redete er über etwas völlig nebensächliches. „Wir werden sie alle umbringen. _Ich_ werde es tun, _allein_, wenn es nötig ist."

Lupin sah ihn mitleidig an. „Nein Harry."

„Was hab ich denn zu verlieren? Jetzt mal ganz im Ernst WAS HABE ICH ZU VERLIEREN?", rief Harry laut und stand auf. „Sirius ist tot, Ron auch bald, vielleicht ist er schon nicht mehr am Leben. Hermine ist auch bald dran ..."

„Harry ..." Hermine sah ihn zitternd an.

„ ... _was_? Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Ich weiß nicht genau wie sie da vorgehen, vielleicht nach der _Wichtigkeit_? Erst die Eltern, ja die sind tot, dann der Patenonkel, auch tot, der beste Freund entführt, auch bald tot, dann die beste Freundin, tja ich denke mal dabei hatten sie große Probleme wen sie zuerst nehmen, vielleicht hat es zufällig Ron getroffen, weil er gerade da war, vielleicht wollten sie ja auch Hermine, wer weiß das schon?"

„Harry ...", wimmerte Hermine.

„Harry hör auf!"

„Ich frage mich warum du noch nicht tot bist Remus, du hast Sirius und meinen Vater gemocht, da liegt es nicht fern, dass ich dich auch mag, WIESO SEID IHR EIGENLICH ALLE NOCH AM LEBEN?" Er sah außer sich vom einen zum anderen, Hermine die weinend neben ihm saß, Remus der mit dem Ausdruck tiefsten Mitleids hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß und ihn mit seinen bernsteinfarbenen Augen ansah.

„Ich bringe alle um, die ich mag, _indem_ ich sie mag! Deshalb sollte ich damit aufhören noch für irgendjemanden etwas zu empfinden!" Er stürmte aus dem Büro. Hermine wollte ihm nachlaufen, doch Lupin war blitzschnell bei ihr und hielt sie fest. „Hermine!"

„Lass mich los, ich muss zu ihm", protestierte sie

Lupin allerdings ließ sie nicht los. „Hermine! Sieh mich an! Hermine! Er hat das nicht ernst gemeint, ok?"

„Doch", schluchzte Hermine. „Und er hat recht! Was hat er denn noch? Alles was er geliebt hat wurde ihm genommen! Was hat er denn noch?"

„Dich!", sagte Lupin streng und schüttelte sie leicht. „Dich Hermine! Und Ron!"

Mit aufgerissenen, nassen Augen sah sie ihn an. „Werden die ihn töten? Werden die Ron töten?"

Lupin überlegte eine Weile. „Ich glaube nicht. Sie ... sie wollen so an Harry rankommen! Ich glaube nicht, dass sie ihn schon ... nein!" Er lächelte und ließ sie los. Hermine nickte, sah ihn dankbar an und machte sich auf die Suche nach Harry.

xxx

Sie hatte keine Schwierigkeiten ihn zu finden, was sicher auch daran lag, dass er sich keine Mühe gemacht hatte sich groß zu verstecken. Da die meisten beim Koffer packen oder schon zu Haus waren, hatte sich Harry einfach in den geliebten Sessel vor dem Kamin verkrochen.

Hermine rieb sich den Oberarm, im Schloss war es um diese Jahreszeit schon ziemlich kalt und die Wärme im Gemeinschaftsraum trieb ihr einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken. Sie atmete tief durch, doch anstatt sich in einem der freien Sessel neben ihm sinken zu lassen stellte sie sich neben ihn.

„Harry?" Sie zögerte, als Harry nicht reagierte und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Ich bin dir wegen eben nicht böse, falls du das glaubst. Du hast mir nur eine ziemliche Angst eingejagt. Vor allem mit dem was du als letztes gesagt hast. Dich von uns abzukapseln ist nämlich das schlimmste was du jetzt noch tun kannst. Ich denke, dass ist es auch was die wollen. Aber im Prinzip ... tust du das schon seit einiger Zeit ... dich von uns abkapseln mein ich." Unruhig verlagerte sie das Gewicht auf das andere Bein, als Harry noch immer keine Reaktion zeigte und weiterhin starr ins Feuer blickte.

„Harry, du darfst jetzt auf keinen Fall den Kopf verlieren! Jetzt am allerwenigsten! Ich weiß, ich verlange damit eine Menge. Wenn dir alles so egal ist, dann tu´ s für mich! Und für Ron! _Uns_ bist du nämlich nicht egal!" Sie machte eine Pause. „Seit Sirius Tod bist du nicht mehr der selbe. Ich verstehe das! Wirklich, und es ist ja klar, dass du Zeit brauchst! Aber ... für uns ist das alles auch nicht ganz leicht. Auch wenn du das über deinen Kummer vielleicht vergessen hast, aber eine von den vielen Eigenschaften einer Freundschaft bringt mit sich, dass man sich um den anderen sorgt. Und es ist hart für uns dich so leiden zu sehen. Was heißt _sehen_ ... du zeigst es ja nicht wirklich. Aber ... wir wissen es.", fügte sie leise hinzu und atmete erneut tief durch.

„Warum redest du nicht über ihn? Vielleicht würde es dir helfen! Ich ... ich habe ihn auch sehr gemocht, weißt du? Und vielleicht wäre es besser wenn du jemandem erzählst was du fühlst! Und, und wenn es dir vor mir unangenehm ist, dann Ron oder, oder Remus. Er ... er leidet unter der Sache auch sehr Harry. Harry?"

Ihre Geduld schwand. Sie wurde wütend und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, so dass sie Ron, wenn er es gesehen hätte, sicher an seine Mutter erinnert hätte. „Harry Potter! Verdammt noch mal hörst du mir überhaupt zu? Was bringt dir diese _Ich zieh´ die Sache hart durch_ Nummer? Du denkst nur an dich! Harry!", schimpfte sie verzweifelt. „Wie es anderen geht, danach fragst du gar nicht! Und dass dein bester Freund entführt wurde! Interessiert dich das überhaupt? Hm? Ja, ich weiß, dass du schon eine Menge getan hast. Aber, wir haben dir geholfen! Und wir sind nicht mit super Zauberkraft ausgestattet! Ich meine, es ist nicht so, dass ich dich darum beneide. Im Gegenteil. Diese Träume, diese Vorrausdeutungen. Aber, aber dafür haben wir eine Menge gelitten! Ginny wäre beinah gestorben! Und ich auch! Und Neville musste den Cruciatus über sich ergehen lassen! Und hat er aufgegeben? Hat einer von uns aufgegeben? Willst _du_ aufgeben, Harry?" Sie sah ihn erschöpft an, und ließ sich, als er immer noch keine Reaktion zeigte, auf die Knie sinken.

„Ich habe Angst Hermine."

Sie hob den Kopf. Harry hatte so leise gesprochen, dass sie ihn nur verstehen konnte, weil es in dem leeren Gemeinschaftsraum so ungewohnt still war.

„Ich kann nicht mehr.", sagte Harry langsam. „Und ich will nicht mehr. Wenn du die eigentlich schönste Zeit deines Lebens damit verbringst für die zu kämpfen, die sie so schön für dich machen, du sie aber in diesem Kampf Schritt für Schritt alle verlierst ... ." Er drehte den Kopf und sah sie an. „Hättest du dann noch die Kraft weiterzukämpfen? Sähest du dann noch einen Sinn darin? Ich glaube ... ich sehe ihn nicht. Nicht mehr. Deshalb sagt mir der letzte Funken Uneigennützigkeit der noch in mir steckt, dass es besser wäre, mich von euch fernzuhalten. Solange ich euch um mich habe ... bringe ich euch in Gefahr." Er schluckte und versuchte irgendetwas in Hermines traurigen Zügen zu lesen. „Wieso willst du noch mit mir befreundet sein? Ich an deiner Stelle würde nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollen!"

Hermine fiel ihm weinend um den Hals. „Oh Harry!" schluchzte sie. „Wie kannst du nur so etwas fragen! Weil ich dich verstehen kann Harry! Es tut mir alles so leid!" Für einen Moment schwieg sie, weinte leise an seiner Schulter und hielt ihn fest. Weil sie das Gefühl hatte, dass er es brauchte, weil sie selber es brauchte und weil seine Worte sie so erschüttert hatten.

„Ich kann dich verstehen aber es kann nicht so weiter gehen! Ich habe auch Angst Harry." Sie begann heftiger zu weinen und krallte ihre Hände in seine Robe. „Oh Harry! Ich habe solche Angst um Ron!"

Harry verzog das Gesicht und schloss die Augen. Behutsam strich er über ihren Rücken. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ihm was passiert", sagte er leise. „Wir werden ihn nicht im Stich lassen Hermine!"

xxx

_/ Die Flasche fiel klirrend zu Boden und zerbrach. Remus fing sich mit einem Knie und einer Hand auf, bevor er keinen Halt mehr fand und sich auf den Rücken fallen ließ, die Beine leicht in die Luft gestreckt - und sich vor Lachen den Bauch haltend._

_Lily stellte sich leise neben James, der die Hände in die Hosentaschen gesteckt hatte und seine beiden Freunde lachend beobachtete. _

_„Sssscht!", machte Lily grinsend. „Ihr weckt Harry auf!"_

_„Ssssscht!" Sirius schwankte auf Remus zu, ging leicht in die Knie, fuchtelte mit den Händen vor Remus Gesicht herum und legte den Finger auf die Lippen. „Sssscht", machte er erneut bedeutungsvoll. „Ssssscht! Remus! Wir wecken das Baby auf!" Remus nickte und versuchte eine ernste Mine aufzusetzen, prustete aber sofort wieder los._

_Lily schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Sie sind so ..."_

_„Betrunken", beendete James grinsend ihren Satz. _

_Sirius fiel lachend auf die Knie und beugte sich glucksend über den Werwolf._

_Lily umschlang James Brust und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Ich geh ins Bett", sagte sie. „Gute Nacht."_

_James lachte. „Nein ist schon gut, ich komm gleich mit." Jedoch richtete er seinen Blick noch einmal auf die beiden Freunde. Sirius hatte den Kopf gehoben, kicherte albern und lehnte sich über Remus. „Uuuuuh Remus!", äffte er Lily nach, „Küss mich Remus! Küss mich!" Er spitzte die Lippen, während Lupin das Gesicht vor Lachen schon fast schmerzhaft verzogen hatte und sich die Hand auf die Augen presste._

_Nun konnte auch Lily sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Ihr solltet auch lieber ins Bett, Jungs!"_

_Sirius war mittlerweile mit dem Kopf auf Lupins Brust gesunken, drehte sich auf den Rücken und benutzte dessen Oberkörper als Kopfkissen. „Ich schlafe auf dem Boden", lallte er._

_Lily runzelte lächelnd die Stirn. „Ich würde sagen Remus schläft auf dem Boden. Und du auf ihm!"_

_„Ist er denn bequem unser Remus?", flötete James._

_Sirius nickte, während Lily über die beiden zu stapfen versuchte und Remus ein Kissen unter den Kopf legte. _

_„Du bist so gut zu mir", sagte der Werwolf. „Aber ich hab eigentlich nicht vor hier auf dem Boden zu übernachten."_

_„Du nicht", sagte die Rothaarige und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Sirius, wie es aussieht, schon."_

_Dieser zog sie nun am Kragen zu sich. „Ich will auch ein Küsschen! Sonst hab ich niemanden."_

_„Küss Remus!", neckte ihn James erneut und warf mit einer der Bertie Botts Bohnen nach ihm._

_„Lily!", sagte Sirius angestrengt. „Bleib doch hier bei uns. Eine Nacht mit Remus und mir und du willst von diesem Holzkopf da gar nichts mehr wissen." _

_Lily grinste und drehte den Kopf mühsam zu ihrem Mann, während Sirius sie noch immer am Kragen festhielt und sie sich auf ihm abstützte._

_James hob die Augenbrauen. „Noch so eine Bemerkung und ihr schlaft vor der Tür!"_

_„Ihr?" Remus hob protestierend einen Arm. „Ich habe gar nichts gesagt!"_

_Lily drehte den Kopf wieder zu Sirius und lachte. _

_„Weiß gar nicht was der hat.", grinste der Animagus unschuldig, „ich sagte doch nur was von Nacht mit uns verbringen, mehr nicht."_

_James lachte auf. „Ha! Ich kenne dich mein Freund!"_

_„Ja eben."_

_„Ja eben!" Sie alle lachten, bis sich Lily aus Sirius Griff befreite und sich aufrichtete. „So. Jetzt tu dem Mann einen Gefallen, Sirius, und geh von ihm runter. Lass ihm sein Bett, guck, es steht gleich neben euch."_

_Sie machte einen großen Schritt über die beiden Freunde und schlang ihre Arme um James Nacken. „Lass uns schlafen gehen. Sollen die beiden doch machen was sie wollen!" James nickte._

_„Aber egal was ihr tut: Seid leise!!!" _

_Die Tür wurde geschlossen, man hörte noch das Kichern der Potters, ein weiteres Türknallen und dann war es still._

_Lupin runzelte die Stirn. „Was bitte sollten wir tun bei dem wir in der Lage wären ein Baby aufzuwecken?"_

_„Naja, du schnarchst", lallte Sirius ein wenig heiser vom vielen Lachen._

_„Nein!", protestierte der Werwolf und versuchte Sirius Gewicht auf sich günstiger zu verlagern. „Das war Peter! Wann begreifst du das endlich? Peter hat dich immer um deinen Schlaf gebracht, das war nicht ich."_

_„Naja sagen wir du hattest andere Methoden als schnarchen!" Sirius lachte dreckig_

_Remus verzog kurz fragend das Gesicht, dann konnte er das empörte Lachen nicht unterdrücken. „Du bist geschmacklos. Du besitzt das Talent Dinge die du tust immer auf andere zu projizieren."_

_Sirius rieb sich die Stirn und ächzte. „Himmel, wieso kannst du selbst im besoffenen Zustand noch so geschwollen reden? Mach mir nichts vor mein Freund, vier Kerle in einem Schlafsaal, da kriegt man so einiges mit." Er seufzte und bettete seinen Kopf auf Remus Brust bequemer. Eine Weile schwiegen sie. _

_„Schläfst du schon?", fragte Remus grinsend._

_„Ich versuche ob ich was von Lily und James hören kann."_

_„Oh Bitte", lachte Remus und schüttelte den Kopf._

_Sirius seufzte grinsend und drehte sich mühsam um, sodass er mit seinem Kopf nun nahe an Lupins Halsbeuge lag._

_Remus wuschelte durch Sirius Haare und verweilte dort mit seinen Händen. Der Animagus hob den Kopf. Er konnte kaum die Augen offen halten und blinzelte Remus an. „Du bist ... so wundeschön", sagte er leise, und prustete daraufhin so heftig los, dass sein Körper vor Lachen bebte. Remus lächelte und wuschelte ihm abermals durchs Haar. „Und du bist betrunken"._

_„Nicht mehr als du mein Freund", lallte Sirius noch und legte sich mit der Wange an seinen Hals. „Remus", begann er wieder. „Wir sollten uns eine Frau suchen."_

_Lupin lachte. „Ich befürchte bei uns wird es keine lange aushalten. Gerade bei dir." Er stieß ihn spaßhaft an._

_„Pfff, wenn James eine halten kann, dann ich auf jeden Fall. James ist doch der schlimmste von uns."_

_Lupin lachte wieder. „Natürlich."_

_Sirius ächzte. „Das Bett ist an manchen Stellen zu hart."_

_„Wir liegen immer noch auf dem Boden, Sirius. Und das vielleicht die ganze Nacht, wenn du nicht von mir runter gehst."_

_„Ich geh ja schon", murmelte der Animagus, ohne sich auch nur zu bewegen. „Bin ja schon unterwegs."_

_Lupin hob schmunzelnd beide Augenbrauen und wartete einen Moment. An Sirius langsamen Atemzügen – die übrigens seine Haut streiften – spürte er, dass Sirius heute wohl nicht mehr aufstehen würde. Er hob den Kopf ein wenig um Sirius ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Er schlief. _

_Seufzend ließ Lupin den Kopf zurück fallen du fuhr sich über die Stirn. Mühsam angelte er mit der Hand nach einem Deckenzipfel auf dem Bett und zog sie nach unten. Dabei purzelte ein Kissen genau auf Sirius Kopf. Dieser maulte, während Remus sich eine Hand auf den Mund presste und gluckste._

_„Sehr witzig", nuschelte Sirius und hob den Kopf._

_„Entschuldige", flüsterte Remus grinsend._

_Sirius brummte nur. „Ich muss wohl kurz eingenickt sein. Ich kann mich gar nicht erinnern. Herrje, falls ich irgendetwas tun sollte, was ich normalerweise nicht tun würde, entschuldige ich mich jetzt schon dafür." Er seufzte. „Es dreht sich alles Remus."_

_Lupin runzelte die Stirn. „Du bist ja ganz heiss", sagte er und wischte ihm eine feuchte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Bitte Sirius, ich bitte dich inständig, wenn dir schlecht ist, steh auf bevor es zu spät ist."_

_„Mir ist nicht schlecht", sagte Sirius. Er hatte seine Hände neben Remus Kopf aufgestützt und blinzelte verschlafen. „Wozu die Decke? Ich schmilze noch!"_

_Remus zog die Decke von ihm. „Ja ... na ja macht man das nicht so? Wenn jemand einschläft legt man normalerweise ein Decke über ihn." Er lachte._

_Sirius verdrehte nur die Augen. „Oh Gott, warum dreht sich alles. Dreht sich das Bett auch?"_

_Remus strich ihm eine Strähne hinters Ohr, da Sirius Gesicht nun so nah an seinem war, dass ihn seine Haare kitzelten. „Sirius ... du liegst in keinem Bett." _

_Auf unerklärliche Weise wurde er plötzlich nervös. Ein seltsames Gefühl entstand in seiner Magengrube und er öffnete seinen Mund, da die Luft knapper zu werden schien._

_Sirius sank immer tiefer auf ihn hinab. Seine Augen waren wieder zugefallen und furchtbar langsam bewegte sich sein Gesicht auf das von Remus zu._

_So einfach ... es wäre jetzt so furchtbar einfach ... /_

„Kann ich mich zu dir setzen?"

Remus öffnete erschrocken die Augen. Tonks stand neben ihn und blickte lächelnd auf ihn hinab. Er brauchte einen Moment um von seinen Erinnerungen wieder ins Jetzt zu finden.

„Klar", sagte er dann, streckte die Beine aus und machte Tonks auf dem dicken Baumstumpf auf dem er bis jetzt im Schneidersitz gesessen hatte, Platz. Er zitterte leicht und versuchte das Gefühl, das durch seinen Körper strömte, so schnell wie möglich abzuschütteln.

Die junge Aurorin ließ sich seufzend neben ihm sinken und machte ihre Beine lang. „Ich bin vollkommen fertig", sagte sie müde und rieb sich die Hände übers Gesicht um sich wach zu halten. „Das ist alles so furchtbar. Und keiner von uns hat mit so etwas gerechnet. Gerade an Halloween. Wieso, wieso ist denn keiner auf die Idee gekommen ... ich meine ..."

„Ich glaube Tonks", sagte Lupin ruhig, „dass keiner auf diese Idee kommen wollte. Wir alle haben uns so nach etwas Spaß und Freude gesehnt, dass wir die Chance nutzen wollten um mal nicht an diese ganze Sache zu denken. Ich glaube das ist völlig normal. Ich wollte auch einmal für ein paar Stunden vergessen." Innerlich wusste er jedoch, dass er es nicht wirklich vergessen konnte.

„Tut mir leid, ich konnte dir nicht einmal helfen.", sagte Tonks unglücklich. „Ich hab dich gesehen, aber ...", plötzlich schluchzte sie auf, wischte sich aber hastig die Tränen aus den Augen. „Doxies", sagte sie hilflos und zog ein gepunktetes Stofftaschentuch, in das sie jetzt herzhaft schnaubte. „Verstehst du Remus?", jappste sie beschämt. „Ich wollte dir so gern helfen, aber Doxies haben mir meinen Zauberstab aus der Hand gerissen." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und wischte sich abermals über die roten Augen.

Lupin lächelte und streichelte ihr behutsam über den Rücken.

„Diese Mittel mit denen sie vorgegangen sind", erzählte die Aurorin weiter. „Wir haben gegen Todesser gekämpft, aber nicht ein Todesser hat mich außer Kraft gesetzt sondern ... kleine bösartige Feen. Verstehst du?" Dann winkte sie schnaubend ab. „Ach was rede ich von wegen kein Todesser. Wie war das letztens? Manche würden merken, dass ich Auror bin wenn sie mich im Kampf erleben? Ich war eine Niete Remus! Eine total Niete. _Doxies_!", sagte sie nachdrücklich und schnaubte wieder in ihr großes Taschentuch.

Lupins Lächeln wurde breiter, er legte den Kopf etwas schief und blickte sie von unten an. „Es ist mir ja nichts passiert", sagte er um sie aufzumuntern. „Und du bist keine Niete. Wir wurden einfach alle überrumpelt, und über die Doxies", Tonks lachte kurz, „musst du dir auch nicht den Kopf zerbrechen. Das hätte genauso gut mir passieren können." Er lächelte ihr zu. „Geht's wider, hm?"

Tonks nickte und wedelte mit ihrer Hand. „Ja, es geht mir gut. Das", sie atmete tief durch, „war ganz einfach der Schock."

Lupin nickte und blickte wieder auf den See. Der Wind spielte sacht mit seinen Haaren

„Was hat Bellatrix Lestrange eigentlich gesagt?", fragte Tonks plötzlich.

Das Lächeln auf Lupins Lippen verschwand. „Nichts ... besonderes", log er.

„Nichts besonderes? Sie saß fauchend auf deinem Rücken! Und du warst völlig bleich, als sie weggerannt ist. Sie muss dir doch irgendetwas-"

„Es war nichts von Bedeutung Tonks", sage Lupin und an seinem Tonfall merkte sie, dass das Thema für ihn abgeschlossen war. Sie nickte und blickte ebenfalls zum See.

„Ich will gar nicht daran denken, was passiert wäre, wenn Snape nicht gewesen wäre.", sagte sie nach einer Weile.

Lupin drehte den Kopf zu ihr und sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. „Snape?"

Tonks nickte. „Ja. Weißt du es noch gar nicht?"

Lupin seufzte. „Nein. Ich weiß eigentlich überhaupt nichts. Ich habe es weder mit bekommen, dass Ron entführt wurde, noch ... irgendetwas mit Severus. Ich muss nur mit mir beschäftigt gewesen sein." Er senkte den Kopf.

„Mit Bellatrix, Remus! Keiner macht dir Vorwürfe." Sie lächelte.

Nach wenigen Blicken hob Remus den Kopf. „Also ... was ist nun mit Snape?"

„Oh", sagte Tonks erschrocken. „Oh , ja, das hätte ich jetzt beinahe vergessen. Also. Es ist ... eigentlich ganz einfach. Er hat Harry gerettet."

Für mehr als Verwunderung war in Remus Gesicht kein Platz. Er starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. „Er hat _was_?"

Tonks kicherte und schlug ihm leicht gegen den Arm. „Ja ich weiß, es hört sich an wie ein schlechter Scherz, stimmt´s?"

Lupin nickte. „Allerdings."

„Einzelheiten weiß ich selber nicht. Ich hab es ja auch nicht mitbekommen. Das hat irgendwie keiner von uns. Ich weiß nur, dass er ihn in Harrys eigenem Tarnumhang fortgeschleppt hat. Als ... äh ... Todesser getarnt. Mehr hat mir Dumbledore auch nicht verraten."

„Ich ... kann das kaum glauben", murmelte Lupin und sah sie immer noch verblüfft an. „Wo ist er jetzt?"

„Krankenstation", sagte Tonks heiter, offenbar erfreut darüber jemandem Neuigkeiten zu überbringen. „Harry hat ihm ganz schön zugesetzt. Ein Stoß mitten in die Rippen", sagte sie und machte eine ruckartige Armbewegung über ihre Seite, „ziemlich tief, es musste genäht werden. Dumbeldore wollte ihn nach St. Mungo bringen, aber wie du dir vorstellen kannst, war Snape damit ganz und gar nicht einverstanden. Aber ob er gegen Madam Pomfrey ankommt bezweifle ich." Sie lachte, während Lupin die Stirn in der Hand vergrub. „Großer Gott ... was ... hat er sich dabei nur gedacht? Ich meine ... . Tonks, dir ist doch klar, was passiert wäre, wenn ihn einer von uns entdeckt hätte?!"

Tonks verzog nickend die Mundwinkel. „Also ich weiß nicht wie es bei dir ist, aber hätte ich gesehen, dass ein Todesser Harry mitnehmen will – ich denke ich hätte ihn kalt gemacht."

Lupin schloss die Augen. „Das passt gar nicht zu ihm."

„Deshalb hatte er ja den Tarnumhang. Und ... seine Todesserklamotten." Sie schluckte.

Lupin warf seinen Schal über die Schulter und erhob sich. „Dann werde ich jetzt mal jemanden im Krankenflügel besuchen."

Tonks nickte und grinste. „Na der wird sich freuen."

„Das ist mir egal", sagte Lupin, der sich darüber im Klaren war wie sehr es an Snapes Stolz zehren musste, verletzt im Krankenflügel zu liegen und dann auch noch von ihm Besuch zu erhalten. „Aber ich muss unbedingt mit ihm sprechen. Kommst du gleich mit ins Schloss?"

Tonks schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bleib noch ein paar Minuten, muss noch ein wenig frische Luft schnappen."

Ok", sagte Lupin und winkte ihr noch zu. „Aber es wird kalt. Und wenn du deine Zeit auf Grund einer Erkältung nicht mit Snape auf der Krankenstation verbringen willst, bleib lieber nicht zu lang."

xxx

Lupin betrat den Krankenflügel und blickte sich um. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern wann es hier das letzte mal so voll gewesen war. Er lächelten einigen Schülern zu und redete mit ihnen, bis er sein eigentliches Ziel entdeckt hatte. Mit ernster Miene ging er auf das Krankenbett in der Ecke zu, schloss den Vorhang hinter sich und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl.

„Was willst du hier?", fragte Snape. Seine Mine schien noch grimmiger als sonst und fast hatte Lupin den Eindruck, Snape hatte mit seinem Besuch gerechnet, oder besser gesagt ihn befürchtet.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mal schauen wie es dir so geht."

„Mir fehlt nichts", knurrte Snape und richtete sich ein wenig auf, um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen.

Lupin sah sich demonstrativ um. „Deswegen liegst du auch auf der Krankenstation."

Snape verzog die Mundwinkel und versuchte mit seinem Arm den Verband zu verdecken der um seine Rippen gebunden war. „Ich bin bald wieder fit. Es ist nur ein Kratzer.", sagte er, worauf er von Lupin nur ein missbilligendes Nicken erntete. „In ein paar Tagen bin ich hier wieder raus. Ich habe noch nie eine Unterrichtsstunde ausfallen lassen. Den Gefallen tue ich den-"

„Danke", sagte Lupin dann, ohne ihm richtig zuzuhören.

Snape stutzte. „Was?"

„Danke."

Der Zaubertränkemeister spielte den Unwissenden. „Wofür?"

„Das weißt du doch.", sagte der Werwolf und lächelte.

„Meinst du zufällig wegen Potter?", fragte Snape und hob eine Augenbraue.

Lupin nickte. „Zufällig meine ich das, ja."

Snape versuchte desinteressiert zu wirken. „Was gibt's da zu danken."

„Naja, du hast ihm das Leben gerettet oder hab ich das falsch verstanden?" Der Anflug eines Grinsen huschte über Lupins Gesicht. „Oder war das gar nicht deine Absicht?" Und für einen kurzen Moment schien es ihm als blitzte in den Zügen des Zaubertranklehrers die gleiche Belustigung auf.

„Irgendwas musste ich ja tun, da sich von euch keiner Gedanken gemacht zu haben schien.", entgegnete er gelassen.

„Abgesehen davon, dass du das Risiko eingegangen bist, dass dich jemand von uns tötet.", sagte Lupin mit der gleichen gespielten Gelassenheit. „Du hast einen Crutiatusfluch von mir abgekommen, denn ich nehme mal an der Todesser, der dann durch die Tür geflüchtet ist, warst du."

Snape blickte ihn an. „Sieh mal einer an", sagte er leise. „Der Werwolf kann sogar eins und eins zusammenzählen."

Lupin lehnte sich nach vorn und stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf seinen Knien ab. „Mit Harry im Arm." Er lächelte sanft und nickte. Snape schwieg nur.

„Na so was, da fällt dir gar nichts mehr ein." Er legte den Kopf schief. „Wusstest du es vorher?", fragte er, worauf Snape das Gesicht verzog.

„Willst du mir jetzt Vorwürfe machen, dass ich nicht auch Weasley gerettet habe?", maulte er.

Der Werwolf schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich unterhalte mich. Wusstest du es vorher?"

„Nein! Was soll das?"

„Ich will nicht streiten, es ist eine Frage. Tonks sagte, du bist plötzlich verschwunden. Hast du es geahnt?"

Snape streckte den Hals. „Das hier ... ist nicht der richtige Ort um über so etwas zu sprechen."

Lupin rutschte mit seinem Stuhl näher zu ihm, stütze wie vorher die Ellbogen auf seinen Knien ab und sah ihn fragend an.

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Jetzt ... wird uns ganz sicher niemand mehr hören. Wie überaus klug von dir, Remus."

Eine unangenehme Pause trat ein. Es war das erste mal, dass er ihn beim Vornamen nannte. In Lupins Ohren hörte es sich völlig ungewohnt an. Um den nicht enden wollenden Moment zu durchbrechen, lehnte er sich nach hinten und lugte hinter dem Vorhang hervor. „Madam Pomfrey kümmert sich gerade um die Schüler", sagte er dann seltsam berührt an Snape gewandt. „Es wird niemand lauschen."

Auch der Zaubertränkemeister schien dankbar für die Ablenkung zu sein und atmete tief durch. „Das dunkle Mal", sagte er dann leise und düster.

„Das auf deinem Arm?", fragte Lupin ebenso verhalten.

Snape nickte. „Es ... hat geschmerzt. Auf eine unnatürlich heftige Weise. Ich nehme an ein ähnlicher Schmerz wie Potter ihn oft in seiner Narbe verspürt, vielleicht zur gleichen Zeit auch gespürt _hat_." Er schwieg. Lupin glaubte, Parallelen zwischen sich und Harry zu entdecken, versetzte den Zaubertränkemeister in die gleiche Verlegenheit wie gerade eben.

„Warum hast du uns nicht gewarnt?"

Snape sah ihn durchdringend an. „Ich war mir nicht sicher. Diese Schmerzen sind in letzter Zeit nicht ungewöhnlich. Ich wollte nicht alles in Aufruhr versetzen. Ich weiß, dass Vorsicht besser als Nachsicht ist, aber so konnte ich schneller handeln . Außerdem wusste ich, dass _nur ich_ eine Chance habe, die Todesser zu täuschen."

„Das hätte schief gehen können."

Snape nickte. „Ich bin mir darüber durchaus im Klaren", sagte er langsam.

Lupin musterte ihn darauf durchdringend. Snape hob eine Augenbraue, doch dann verengte er die Augen zu Schlitzen, als Lupin den Blick nicht von ihm abwendete. „Was ist?", motzte er unsicher. „Was starrst du mich so an?"

Lupin runzelte die Stirn, von Snapes ruppigem Ton relativ unbeeindruckt. „Ich ... versuche nur herauszufinden ... wer du wirklich bist."

Bevor sich Snape von seiner Verwunderung erholen konnte, sprach sein Gegenüber weiter. „Ich werde aus dir nicht schlau, aber du hast Harry gerettet, deshalb vergesse ich das jetzt. Severus ich danke dir!", sagte er ernst. Und blickte ihn wieder auf eine seltsame Art und Weise an, sanfter diesmal.

Snapes Anspannung wich, er sank etwas in sein Kissen zurück. „Wieso eigentlich,", sagte er leise mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns um die Mundwinkel. „Deine Bitte, im Unterricht _nett_ zu ihm zu sein, habe ich doch nicht erfüllt, oder?"

Lupin schmunzelte und erhob sich. „Ich weiß, dass du es nicht gewöhnt bist, dass Menschen dir dankbar sind, aber es war ein Dank, und du kannst ihn annehmen. Ach und ... findest du es nicht auch toll, dass wir beide in der Lage sind uns wie Erwachsene zu unterhalten?"

„Du", sprach der Tränkemeister gelangweilt, „warst derjenige der ... den Wortwechsel zwischen uns eingestellt hat."

„Da scheint dir ja etwas gefehlt zu haben."

Snape schürzte die Lippen. „Wenn du mir schon untersagst mit Potter so umzugehen wie ich es für richtig halte, musst du eben herhalten."

Lupin schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich zum Gehen, als ihm jedoch etwas einfiel. Er drehte sich noch einmal um. „Ach Severus ...", begann er.

Snape blickte auf.

„Ich wollte dich noch etwas fragen ... und ... ich bitte dich darum, mir ehrlich zu antworten." Lupin zögerte. „Gibt es ... etwas .... das du über Sirius weißt? Etwas ... das du bei deinen Aufträgen als ...", er blickte nervös zum Vorhang, „...du weißt schon .... erfahren hast? Etwas ... von dem du weißt, dass es mir sehr viel bedeuten würde?"

Snape runzelte die Stirn. „Du weißt ganz genau, dass mich nichts was mit Black zu tun hat interess-"

„Severus."

Der Zaubertranklehrer seufzte. „Nein.", sagte er ehrlich. „Ich weiß nichts. Und ich wüsste auch nicht, was du meinst und vor allem ... wie du darauf kommst." Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

Lupin schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur so. Es ist nichts. Es hat mich nur interessiert."

„Du wolltest doch eine ehrliche Antwort von mir. Jetzt erwarte ich das selbe von dir."

Der Werwolf zögerte und kratzte sich überflüssigerweise am Kinn. „Bellatrix ... hat ...", begann er stockend, wurde aber von Snape unterbrochen.

„Lupin, ich habe keine Ahnung was sie dir gesagt hat. Aber du kannst davon ausgehen, dass sie dich reingelegt hat. Diese Frau ist durch und durch böse und wenn etwas ihre Boshaftigkeit übertrifft, dann ihre Geisteskrankheit."

Lupin starrte ihn einen Moment an, dann wandte er den Blick ab. Wie dumm war eigentlich gewesen, ihr zu glauben!? Wie dumm war er eigentlich gewesen Bellatrix Lestrange Glauben zu schenken!? Ihm war schlecht. Snapes Worte hatten mit einem Schlag seine ganzen Hoffnungen zerstört. Und innerlich verfluchte er sich dafür, überhaupt gehofft zu haben. Er sollte sich langsam damit abfinden: Sirius war tot.

„Lupin?"

Lupin öffnete wieder die Augen, ohne gemerkt zu haben, dass er sie überhaupt geschlossen hatte. Erst Snapes dunkle Stimme hatten ihn aus dieser Schwärze hinter seinen Augenlidern zurückgeführt. Er stand etwas zusammengesunken und sein Gesicht war vor Schmerz leicht verzogen, sodass Snape für einen Moment sicher geglaubt haben musste er würde umkippen. „Ok", sagte Lupin heiser. „Danke." Dann kehrte er Snape den Rücken zu und verließ mit mühsamen Schritten den Krankenflügel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

……to be continued……...


	10. Zwei Schwestern

#kommt angehüpft# Tätärätäääää ... verzeiht mir! Aaaaaaber, wie sicher viele von euch hatte auch ich einen Sommer (na ja nicht unbedingt meteorologisch gesehen), von daher war ne Zeit lang keine Zeit zum Schreiben. Außerdem war mein (Kasseopeia: Das kommt dir jetz sicher bekannt vor #lol#) #mit leiernder Stimme# Akku leeeeeeeeer ...

Und nicht nur meines, sondern auch das meines Computers! Jaaa, es war wie Entziehungskur. Einfach schrecklich.

Aber PC wieder heile heile, Sommer vorbei und meine unfreiwillige Schreib-sperre auch (ihr kennt mich doch langsam oder? Ich brauch sicher nur mit nem Wort wie „Sperre" oder „Blockade" kommen, dann winkt ihr schon augenrollend ab, „Jaja, de Cissy wieder"). #seufz# Aber ich habe den roten Faden wieder entdeckt und den lass ich jetzt nicht mehr los! Ich verspreche bis zum näxten chap wird es auf keinen Fall wieder so lange dauern! #reibt sich die Hände#

Ich bedanke mich wieder recht herzlich #ist sehr höflich# #lol# für eure riwuuuuus!!! #alle mal knuddel#

_Maxine (ja, Remus, unser Wolfimausi! Abwarten Liebes! #klimper#), Mister Tod aka Die-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden.darf #lol#, Arwen (bist du es wirklich, Arwen??? ARWEN LIEST MEINE FIC!!! #hoppst# #g# ;) ), Cygna-mausi, Kasseopeia (mach mir Stress!!!), Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray (Folter!? Klingt gut! #g#), Anna (Coram: Ja du lebst in einer Gestörten! Aber du könntest keine bessere haben!!!), Soulsister3000 und Chrissi (einige deiner Fragen werden hier sicher beantwortet werden! ;) )!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

x10x

Wortlos stellte er den Krug auf die Kommode und warf einen Blick auf Bellatrix. Sie saß kerzengerade vor dem Spiegel und hatte die Augen geschlossen.

„Danke, Lucius", sagte Narzissa.

Lucius nickte und verließ das Schlafzimmer so leise wie er es betreten hatte.

„Trink das."

Wie in Zeitlupe öffnete Bellatrix die Augen und drehte den Kopf ebenso langsam zu dem Krug, den Narzissa ihr jetzt entgegen hielt.

„Ist das Gift?", fragte sie nach einer Weile mit rauer Stimme und lachte hohl.

„Nein", entgegnete Narzissa ernst. „Aber es wird dir danach besser gehen. Und du wirst besser schlafen."

Bellatrix betrachtete das Trinkgefäß noch immer träge. „Schlafen. Wie wär´smit _für immer_?"

Seufzend ließ Narzissa den Krug sinken, bevor sie ihn wieder hob und Bellatrix vor den Mund hielt. „Es ist ein Trank. Es ... wird dir danach besser gehen. Und du wirst besser schlafen", wiederholte sie dumpf und schluckte. „Und wenn du glaubst es sei Gift und du ohnehin den Wunsch hast zu sterben, dann ist es ja keine Problem, endlich zu trinken, oder?", fuhr sie bitter fort.

Bellatrix blickte in den Spiegel, in dem sie ihre Schwester hinter sich stehen sah und lächelte mild. Dann umschlossen ihre Lippen den dünnen Messingrand und sie trank in großen Schlücken.

„Diese Sterbegedanken passen nicht zu dir, Bellatrix", sagte Narzissa und stellte den leeren Krug dann wieder auf die Kommode, während Bellatrix sie im Spiegel weiter beobachtete.

„Vielleicht liegt es daran", entgegnete die Schwarzhaarige ruhig, „dass Rodolphus zum ersten mal gestorben ist."

Narzissa stockte. „Verzeih mir", sagte sie leise, doch ihre Schwester schüttelte nur den Kopf, „Es ist ja nicht deine Schuld." Sie betrachtete sich im Spiegel. „Sieh mich an", sagte sie belegt. Ihr Gesicht wirkte noch fahler als sonst und noch magerer, ihre Augenlider noch schwerer.

„Du bist so schön", sagte sie dann an Narzissa gewandt. „So schön war ich auch einmal. Aber das ist lange her."

Narzissa streichelte über ihren Kopf, wie man es bei einem Kind zu tun pflegte. „Hinter dem Schmutz und den Kummerfalten siehst du noch genau so schön aus."

Bellatrix lächelte bitter. „Lügnerin."

„Was ist nur mit uns geschehen?", fragte Narzissa und strich ihr über die Wange. Sie nahm eine Bürste in die Hand und fühlte sich plötzlich in ihre Jugend zurückversetzt. Dieses Haus, in dem Lucius aufgewachsen war, ähnelte dem Haus ihrer Eltern, so wie fast alle Bauten reinblütiger Familien sich ähnelten. Aber auch wie sie da so stand, hinter Bellatrix ... es war damals fast eine Tradition, dass sie sich gegenseitig die Haare gemacht hatten, auch wenn es vielleicht etwas völlig normales war.

Ihre Schwester winkte ab. „Spar dir die Mühe, die Fitze bekommst du nie mehr heraus."

Narzissa legte die Bürste beiseite und hielt ihren Zauberstab über Bellatrix Kopf. „Wozu sind wir denn Zauberer?" Sie schwenkte den Zauberstab und murmelte eine Formel.

Die Fitze waren verschwunden, die Haare glatter und hatten wieder ein wenig des Glanzes. „Wer sagt´s denn? Fast so wie früher. Du bist eine Black! Das was du im Spiegel siehst bist nicht du, das sind viele Jahre Askaban. Ich weiß wie wunderschön du in Wirklichkeit bist."

Bellatrix lächelte und ließ ihre langen Finger durch ihr Haar gleiten.

Narzissa legte ihre Arme um ihren Hals, beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und lehnte ihre Wange an die ihrer Schwester. „Warum hast du das nicht schon längst selbst gemacht?"

„Wozu denn bitte?", fragte die Dunkelhaarige.

Narzissa machte ein vorwurfsvolles Gesicht. „Nanana. Wo ist denn dein Stolz geblieben?"

„In Askaban. _Genau wie dein Verstand_ würde Lucius jetzt sagen."

„Das ist nicht wahr."

„Natürlich ist es das. Ich weiß, dass er mich nicht mag."

Narzissa seufzte. „Du machst es ihm auch nicht gerade leicht muss ich sagen."

„Es ist mir auch egal", sagte Bellatrix. „Solange du noch zu mir hältst." Nun drehte sie sich zu ihr um. „Liebst du mich?"

Narzissa blickte sie für einen Moment überrascht an. Das war das erste mal in ihrem Leben, dass ihre Schwester ihr so eine Frage stellte. Sobald sie ihre Überraschung überwunden hatte, küsste sie Bellatrix auf die Schläfe. „Ja", sagte sie und ging in die Knie. „Ja das tue ich. Das hat sich nicht geändert, auch nicht nach den 14 Jahren, Bella."

Diese nickte. „Das ist gut. Es ist gut zu wissen, dass du mich liebst. Du bist dann nämlich nur noch die einzige. Es ist wichtig geliebt zu werden. Auch wenn es nur ein einziger Mensch ist." Obwohl sie Narzissa ansah, wirkte es als ob sie mit niemandem bestimmten sprach. Sie klang abwesend und trotzdem so eindringlich, dass sich in ihrer Schwester eine noch tiefere Traurigkeit ausbreitete. „Stell dir vor, keiner würde mich lieben. Rodolphus hat es getan. Er ist tot. Jetzt gibt es nur noch dich."

Narzissa biss sich auf die Unterlippe und zog die Augenbrauen schmerzlich zusammen. Bevor Bellatrix ihre Tränen bemerken konnte, war ihr Kopf auf ihren Schoß gesunken. Für einige Minuten sagten beide kein Wort. Narzissa hatte die Augen geschlossen und genoss es wie Bellatrix Finger ihr sanft durchs Haar fuhren.

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich dich bewundere Narzissa? Du bist so unglaublich stark." Narzissa schüttelte den Kopf. „Du irrst, Bellatrix." Dann plötzlich erhob sie sich und öffnete ein Schublade.

Bellatrix beobachtete interessiert wie Narzissa eine kleine runde Dose daraus hervorzog. „Mutters Spieluhr", sagte sie überrascht und ließ ihre Finger liebevoll über den verzierten Deckel tasten. Narzissa nickte und gab sie ihr in die Hand.

„Die hatte ich völlig vergessen", sagte Bellatrix und öffnete sie. Verzaubert lauschten sie der sanften, melancholischen Melodie.

„Als ob die Melodie für Mutter geschrieben wäre, nicht wahr?", sagte Narzissa leise.

Bellatrix nickte. „Sie passt aber auch sehr gut zu dir", sagte sie und sah sie an. „Du siehst oft so traurig aus. Dabei könntest du so glücklich sein. Du hast doch alles was du brauchst. Einen Mann der dich liebt, einen Sohn der dich liebt – er ist 16, ohne ein Kind zu haben kann ich sagen, dass alle Jungs in diesem Alter Mistkerle sind – eine Schwester die dich liebt ... . So viele Menschen, denen du etwas bedeutest. Und trotzdem scheinst du so traurig."

Narzissa hob seufzend die Schultern. „Das liegt daran, dass ich ständig um sie Angst haben muss." Sie strich Bellatrix wieder über den Kopf und die Wange. Als diese ihre Arme um Narzissas Taille legte, beugte sie sich zu ihr hinunter und nahm sie in die Arme. Seit ihrer Kindheit waren sie sich nicht mehr so nahe gewesen.

„Wenn sie für unsere Sache sterben würden, wäre das doch aber tröstlich, findest du nicht?", fragte Bellatrix plötzlich mit einer erschreckenden Sachlichkeit. Narzissa zuckte innerlich zusammen. Ein eiskalter Pfeil, der sich in ihren Leib bohrte – mit anderen Worten hätte sie nicht besser beschreiben können, was sie gerade eben gefühlt hatte. Mit aufgerissenen Augen versuchte sie sich aus Bellatrix Griff zu lösen, doch ihre Schwester hielt sie mit erschreckender Stärke fest, sodass sie sich fast schon gewaltsam losreißen musste. „Du kannst die Spieldose haben", sagte Narzissa während sie sich aufrichtete. „Ich hatte sie all die Jahre bei mir."

„Danke", sagte Bellatrix und lächelte.

Narzissa nickte, ging ein paar Schritte zum Holzbettpfosten und lehnte sich dagegen.

„Meine Beine werden schwer", sagte Bellatrix.

„Das ist der Trank", entgegnete Narzissa abwesend. „Er beginnt zu wirken, du solltest dich schlafen legen." Eine Gefühl beschlich sie, dass sie schon gespürt hatte, als sie Bellatrix aus Askaban befreit hatte. Hatte sie ... Angst vor ihrer eigenen Schwester?

„Es ist kein schöner Gedanke, zu wissen, dass dir mein Tod egal wäre, wenn er _unserer Sache_ dienen würde", sagte sie mühsam.

Bellatrix erhob sich ebenfalls, kam auf sie zu, umfasste die Bettsäule ebenfalls und lehnte ihre Stirn daran. „Müsstest du zwischen dem endgültigen Untergang des dunklen Lords und Lucius Tod wählen – für wen würdest du dich entscheiden?"

„Das ist abscheulich", flüsterte Narzissa. Dann sah sie ihr tief in die Augen. „Rechtfertigst du so etwa Rodolphus Tod?"

„Antworte mir, Liebes", entgegnete ihre Schwester.

„Du kennst die Antwort, Bellatrix."

Bellatrix reagierte nicht. Müde ließ sie sich aufs Bett sinken und schloss die Augen noch bevor Narzissa sie zugedeckt hatte. Diese blickte auf sie herab.

„Manchmal machst du mir Angst", sagte sie leise. „So sehr, dass ich nicht einmal den Mut habe, dir die selbe Frage zu stellen. Vielleicht weil ich weiß, dass du alles dafür tun würdest dem dunklen Lord zum Sieg zu verhelfen. Sogar das Leben derer zu opfern, die dir nahe stehen." Narzissa wusste nicht, ob Bellatrix ihre Worte noch gehört hatte. Sie ging leise zur Tür, legte ihre Hand auf die Klinke und blickte noch einmal zum Bett in dem ihre Schwester lag.

Und das war der Moment in dem sie begriff, dass sie Bellatrix für immer an Voldemort verloren hatte.

#XXX#

Narzissa schloss leise die Tür und zuckte zusammen als sie fast gegen Lucius stieß.

„Großer Gott!", keuchte sie. „Bist du wahnsinnig? Hast du mir etwa aufgelauert?" Sie atmete tief aus. „Ich habe mich fast zu Tode erschreckt!"

Lucius schmunzelte nur. „Aufgelauert?", lachte er.

„Pssst!" Narzissa legte einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Sie schläft!"

„Na endlich!", sagte Lucius wie jemand der erfolgreich einen Auftrag ausgeführt hatte.

Seine Frau dagegen verdrehte die Augen und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Sich den Nacken reibend schritt sie den Korridor entlang, als sie plötzlich Lucius Arm um ihre Taille spürte, der sie sogleich in eine der vielen unbeleuchteten Nischen des Ganges zog. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung löste er den über dem Bogen befestigten Wandteppich, der somit hinter ihm hinabfiel und den Blick zum Korridor unmöglich machte.

Narzissa sah ihn mit schief gelegtem Kopf belehrend an und stieß zischend die Luft durch die Zähne. „Du bist unmöglich", sagte sie. „Und ich weiß, dass du Bellatrix nicht sonderlich magst. Aber ... verdammt sie hat ihren Mann verloren und da kannst du doch wenigstens so tun als würde es dir Leid ... OH!" Sie seufzte gegen ihren Willen auf, als sie Lucius Hand zwischen ihren Schenkeln spürte. „Du bist ... . Manchmal hast du wirklich kein Taktgefühl!"

„Taktgefühl?" Er schmunzelte.

„Ja, ich weiß, das sagt dir nichts, oder? Lucius! Nicht ... jetzt!"

Lucius grinste lasziv. „Dann wehr dich doch wenn es dir nicht gefällt!"

„Davon war nie die Rede. Aber ... es ist jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt."

„Warum denn nicht?"

„Weil ... du hast gerade deinen Schwager verloren. Lucius!" Es fiel ihr schwer noch richtige Sätze zu formulieren. Lucius Hand rieb langsam zwischen ihren Beinen und vertrieb allmählich alle Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf. „Lucius ..."

„Hmm?" Seine Lippen wanderten ihren Hals entlang und seine zweite Hand erkundete langsam ihren gesamten Körper.

„Hör ... auf ..." Es klang nicht wirklich überzeugend. „Das Haus wimmelt nur so von Leuten", sagte sie mühsam und versuchte sich durch ihre eigene Stimme abzulenken.

„Die jetzt sicher gern an meiner Stelle wären", sagte er leise, ohne die Lippen weiter von ihrer Haut zu entfernen als nötig war, um sprechen zu können. „Das macht´s doch gerade so spannend."

Narzissa fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. „Was ist wenn jemand kommt?"

Lucius Mund tastete über ihre Ohrmuschel, und als er unglaublich leise, aber vielsagend amüsiert in ihr Ohr lachte, kam sie nicht umhin als erregt aufzuseufzen.

„Ich meinte ... Lucius ... ! Draco befindet sich auch in diesem Haus!"

„Er schläft", entgegnete Lucius und zog quälend langsam an einer der Schnüren die das Mieder an ihrem Dekolletee zusammenhielten.

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Ich habe ihm den gleichen Trank gegeben wie Bellatrix."

Narzissa stutzte. „Moment mal", sagte sie und schob eine Hand zwischen sich und Lucius. „Du hast ... was? Es wäre schön zu wissen, dass du es aus Fürsorge getan hast, aber ich werden den Gedanken nicht los, dass du es nur getan hast, damit wir ungestört sind!"

Lucius seufzte und zog die zwischen ihnen liegende Hand zu seiner Hüfte. „Er war ziemlich fertig. Er soll ein paar Stunden schlafen."

„Was ist wenn uns jemand sieht?"

„Es wird uns niemand sehen."

„Was ist wenn uns jemand hört?"

„Dann musst du eben leise sein. Und jetzt halt deinen schönen Mund, Schatz." Und ohne ihr die Möglichkeiten auf ein Widersprechen zu geben, verschloss er Narzissas Lippen mit einem Kuss, der so nach mehr drängte, dass sie ergeben aufseufzte. Verspielt knabberte sie an Lucius Unterlippe, sodass ein undefinierbarer Laut aus der Kehle ihres Geliebten drang.

Langsam schob sie ihr Knie an ihm hinauf und schlang ihr Bein um seine Hüfte. Sich mit den Händen auf seinen Schultern abstützend umklammerte nun auch ihr anderes Bein seinen Körper, sodass ihr Gewicht nur noch von Lucius, dessen Hände begierig an ihren Seiten hinabwanderten und sie hochhoben, und der Wand in ihrem Rücken gehalten wurde.

Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte sie den Kopf zurück und genoss es wie Lucius feurige Lippen und seine Zunge feuchte Male auf ihrem Hals und Dekolletee hinterließen. Unbewusst krallten sich ihre Hände in seiner Kleidung fest und sie presste den Mund gegen seine Schulter, in dem Versuch, das Keuchen ihres heftig gehenden Atems zu dämpfen ... .

#XXX#

„Verzeih", keuchte Lucius völlig außer Atem und lehnte mit der Stirn neben ihrer Wange an der Wand.

Narzissa, noch immer etwas benommen, ließ sich an ihm hinabsinken und hob fragend die Augenbrauen, während sie versuchte ihren Puls zu normalisieren, der genauso heftig ging, wie dieses nachhaltige Kribbeln noch immer sanft durch jede Zelle ihres Körpers rauschte. „Wofür denn?"

Lucius wischte sich elegant eine Schweißperle von der Stirn. „Nun ja ich war ... zum Ende hingehend etwas ... stürmisch."

„Erzähl mir mal etwas neues", lächelte Narzissa und fuhr mit ihrem Finger über Lucius Stirn zu seiner Nasenspitze. „Wenn du den Handabdruck an meinem Oberschenkel meinst, das macht mir nichts. Auch wenn es jetzt etwas weh tut, vor wenigen Minuten war für ein Gefühl wie Schmerz kein Platz mehr in mir!" Sie grinste, legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Ich ... konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen", versuchte der Malfoy sich gespielt zu entschuldigen.

Narzissa zog kräftig an den Kordeln ihres Dekolletees, auf das sie Lucius Blick mit diesem Tun automatisch lenkte, und versuchte somit denselben angezogenen Eindruck zu vermitteln wie vorher. „Meinst du gerade vor wenigen Minuten ... oder meinst du schon von Anfang an, als du mir wie ein gieriges Raubtier auf dem Flur aufgelauert hast? Wie dem auch sei, das-"

„Lass mich dir doch helfen", unterbrach Lucius sie und beendete ihr Tun indem er mit flinken Fingern eine Schleife an ihrer Korsage band.

„... das hast du ja öfter nicht wahr?", beendete sie schmunzelnd ihren Satz.

„Falls ich den liebevollen Spott in diesen Worten richtig interpretiere, meine Schöne, dann solltest du dir einmal Gedanken machen wie oft dieser gewisse ... nun ... Kontrollverlust meiner Gefühle mit deiner Anwesenheit in Verbindung steht."

„Es scheint mir eher so, als bist du nach solch größeren Gefechten wie in Hogwarts besonders ... leicht erregbar. Deine leicht sadistisch abstrusen Vorlieben, mein Schatz, sind mir ja nicht unbekannt."

Lucius wollte etwas erwidern, aber ein Knarren der Holzdielen und darauffolgende Schritte ließen ihn innehalten.

„Glück gehabt", lachte Narzissa leise, während Lucius wegen der Störung nur genervt die Augen verdrehte. Er wartete bis die Schritte an ihrem _Versteck_ vorbei waren, dann trat er elegant hinter dem Vorhang hervor, strich seine Kleidung glatt und lächelte Macnair, der seine Schritte gehört und sich umgedreht hatte, amüsiert zu.

Macnair erwiderte sein Lächeln, kam auf ihn zu und lachte dann, als er vor ihm stand.

„Siehst ... erschöpft aus."

„So?"

„Allerdings. Und da ich, trotz dem einen schwachen Auge zur Zeit, nicht so blind bin wie du immer denkst und dich zudem schon viele Jahre kenne, weiß ich auch so ungefähr was du treibst."

Lucius hob, noch immer sanft lächelnd, die Augenbrauen, worauf sich in Macnairs Gesicht flüchtig die Vermutung, zu weit gegangen zu sein, widerspiegelte, dann aber wieder getilgt wurde, als Lucius lachte. „Genauso gut wäre es möglich, dass du seit einigen Minuten auf diesem Gang gestanden hast", sagte er neckend.

Macnair schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Allerdings war das eben die Bestätigung." Er machte einen etwas überraschten Gesichtsausdruck, als Narzissa plötzlich an den beiden vorbeilief und ihnen flüchtig zuzwinkerte.

Macnair sah ihr verwirrt hinterher.

„Und? Neidisch?", fragte Lucius schmunzelnd.

Macnairs Kopf schnellte zu ihm herum. „Auf Narzissa?" Dann zuckte er Erkenntnis erfahrend zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich meine ..."

Lucius stutze ebenfalls kurz, dann wurde sein Grinsen breiter und er reckte den Hals. „Auf Narzissa?" Seine linke Augenbraue zog sich deutlich in die Höhe. „Ich meinte eigentlich ... so generell."

Macnair, dem die Situation von Sekunde zu Sekunde unangenehmer wurde, fuhr sich mit der Hand nervös durchs Haar. „Naja weißt du...", er lachte beschämt, währenddessen Lucius die Unsicherheit seines Gegenübers in vollen Zügen genoss.

„Ist sicher lange her", stichelte er weiter.

Macnair hatte mittlerweile den Kopf gesenkt und in seinem bereits rötlichem Gesicht spiegelte sich neben Scham nun auch Zorn und Verbitterung.

„Das reicht, Lucius", sagte er bestimmt, jedoch darauf bedacht, es nicht allzu aufmüpfig klingen zu lassen.

Lucius allerdings hatte gar nicht vor ihn auf _diese_ Weise zu demütigen. „Wäre Severus noch bei uns, sähe die Sache ja auch noch etwas anders aus, nicht wahr?"

Macnair hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. „Ich verstehe nicht ..."

„Naja du weißt ja, dass Severus und ich uns ... sehr nahe waren. Und ... als Freunde erzählt man sich so einiges."

„Ich habe nicht den blassen Schimmer worauf du hinauswillst", sagte der Todesser, doch Lucius entging nicht, dass er von Moment zu Moment bleicher wurde.

„Ich denke schon", sagte er voller Genugtuung. „Du brauchst es nicht zu leugnen, mein Freund, Severus hat mir von den ... _Diensten_ ... die ihr euch gegenseitig ab und zu geleistet habt erzählt." Er zwinkerte Macnair zu, der ihn mittlerweile fassungslos anstarrte.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst."

„Meiner schon. Ich weiß nicht, ob es Severus Ernst war. Ich denke, das wisst wohl nur ihr beide. Oder wir drei, falls es die Wahrheit war." Er schmunzelte.

„Hat er seinen Spaß gehabt, als er es erzählte? Habt ihr beide euren Spaß gehabt, hm? Seid ihr schön über mich hergezogen?!"

Lucius senkte den Blick und schürzte die Lippen.

Macnair lachte wütend und trat einen Schritt an ihn heran. „Fein. Aber dann frage ich mich ... . Hat er dir denn auch erzählt ... wessen Name er immer gekeucht hat, wenn ich ihm ... ?" Er ließ seinen Satz mit Absicht unbeendet.

Lucius zeigte keine deutliche Reaktion, aber Macnair nickte zufrieden, als das Lächeln des Malfoys jetzt eher gezwungen wirkte, als wirklich amüsiert. „Aha. Tja. Da scheint der gute Severus den springenden Punkt in seinen ... ich hoffe nicht allzu _detaillierten_ ... Ausführungen .... über ihn und mich, wohl ausgelassen zu haben. Wenn du mich jetzt bitte entschuldigst, ich muss meinem Voyeurismus nachgehen und weitere Paare beim Liebesspiel aufsuchen", sagte er sarkastisch und ließ Lucius stehen, voller Genugtuung, einmal genau ins Schwarze getroffen _und_ das letzte Wort gehabt zu haben.

Doch nicht einmal diesen Gefallen konnte Lucius ihm tun. Er war nur wenige Schritte hinter ihm, als er dessen Stimme vernahm.

„Und? Neidisch?"

Macnair blieb stehen, drehte sich aber nicht um. Er wollte etwas erwidern, schloss den Mund aber wieder, schüttelte nur seufzend den Kopf und ging.

#XXX XXX#

Der Anblick der sich ihm bot, erfüllte ihn mit tiefster Zufriedenheit. Nach all den Schicksalsschlägen, die sie in letzter Zeit hinter sich hatten, fühlte Draco seit Langem wieder Genugtuung. Langsam ging er auf den rothaarigen Jungen zu, der nicht nur den Mund, sondern auch die Augen verbunden hatte. Unsanft zog er das Tuch von Rons Kopf und erntete dessen Ausdruck tiefster Abscheu.

„Na, Weaslebie?", begann Draco, „wie gefällt es dir hier? Gegenüber dem Rattenloch in dem du lebst, muss dir dieser Keller wie der reinste Luxus vorkommen, oder nicht?"

Ron nuschelte wütend irgendetwas in den Knebel der ihm im Mund steckte und blickte Draco dabei finster an. Dieser verdrehte die Augen und zog ihm angewidert das Stück Stoff aus dem Mund. „Ich hab dich nicht verstanden", keifte er, „ aber eigentlich kommt aus deinem Mund ohnehin nur dummes Geschwätz."

„Jedes Rattenloch wäre mir lieber, solange ich nicht deine Gesellschaft ertragen muss!!!", polterte Ron und spuckte ihm vor die Füße.

Draco betrachtete angewidert den beschmutzten Fußboden. Seine Hand war blitzschnell an seinem Hals und er würgte den Weasley mit kaltem Blick.

„Das war unklug", zischte Draco. „Die Manieren deiner Familie unterlässt du in unserem Haus bitte!"

„Egal was ihr vorhabt", krächzte Ron nach Atem ringend, „Harry wird nicht darauf ´reinfallen!"

„So?", fragte Draco. „Was haben wir denn vor?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung was in euren kranken Hirnen vorgeht, aber wir alle wissen, dass ihr hinter Harry her seid! Aber Harry ist nicht dumm und wenn ihr glaubt, dass er kommt um mich zu retten und euch somit ins offene Messer lauft, habt ihr euch geschnitten!" Er hustete.

Auf Dracos Lippen machte sich ein kaltes Lächeln breit. „Wenn deine Gefangenschaft nicht reicht um ihn zu uns zu locken, müssen wir wohl etwas weitergehen und dich töten", sagte er, worauf Ron noch bleicher wurde und verstummte. Draco setzte noch einen drauf. „Ich wollte den Todesfluch schon immer mal an jemandem ausprobieren."

„Stupor!"

Der Kopf des Rotschopfes sackte leblos nach unten.

„Lass ihn los, du zerquetschst sonst seinen Kehlkopf", vernahm Draco die Stimme seines Vaters und drehte sich um. Grimmig ließ er seine Hand von Rons Hals gleiten.

„Nicht, dass mich das stören würde", sagte Lucius noch augenrollend, senkte den Zauberstab und kam auf ihn zu. „Aber wir brauchen ihn wahrscheinlich noch. Du sollst doch nicht mit dem Opfer spielen, Draco, wie oft soll ich es dir noch sagen?" Ein Schmunzeln huschte über seine Lippen, dann betrachtete er den Weasley herabschätzend und widmete sich letztendlich wieder seinem Sohn. „Aber im Ernst. Du lässt dich viel zu leicht in ein Gespräch verwickeln, dich zu schnell von deinen Gefühlen leiten, deinem Zorn. Wenn du so herangehst wird das nichts."

Draco schnaufte durch die Nase. „Aber immerhin habe ich ihn eben so wütend gemacht, dass er von sich aus erzählt hat! Dass alle wissen, dass wir Potter wollen."

Lucius hob eine Augenbraue. „Ist das nicht logisch? Du dagegen gibst viel zu leicht von dir Preis!"

Dracos Mine verfinsterte sich und er steckte die Hände in seine Hosentaschen. „Wie lange standest du denn schon hier?", fragte er mürrisch.

„Lange genug um mir einen Überblick über die Situation zu verschaffen", entgegnete Lucius knapp. „Schlimm genug, dass du mich nicht bemerkt hast!"

Der blonde Slytherin senkte den Kopf. Sein Vater erschien ihm wieder einmal mehr wie sein Lehrer, als sein Vater.

Ein Knarren unterbrach seine Gedanken und Narzissa kam die Kellertreppe hinab.

„Lucius? Bellatrix ist wieder ... ." Sie stockte mitten im Satz und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Was ...", begann sie wieder, rauschte an Lucius vorbei, schob Draco zur Seite und umfasste Rons Kinn um ihn zu begutachten.

„Er lebt", sagte Lucius gelangweilt. Narzissa fuhr herum. „Was soll das? Was macht er hier im Keller?"

Ihr Mann hob eine Augenbraue bevor er antwortete. „Nun ja ... die Zimmer waren alle belegt." Und auf ihr Seufzen hin sagte er. „Narzissa, die anderen hatten vor ihn in Askaban unterzubringen, also bitte ... ."

Narzissa rieb sich die Stirn. „Was machen wir jetzt mit ihm?"

„Wir könnten ihn mit dem Imperiusfluch belegen und ihn zurück zu Potter schicken. Dann macht er im Prinzip alles allein, unter unserem, oder besser gesagt _meinem_ Willen."

Narzissa schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. „Besser nicht."

„Wieso nicht?", erkundigte sich Draco. „Dieser Volltrottel ist doch sonst zu eh nichts nütze!"

Lucius runzelte die Stirn und nickte zustimmend.

„Lasst uns das ein anderes mal besprechen", sagte Narzissa. „Hören wir uns erst einmal an, was Bellatrix zu sagen hat, vielleicht erledigt sich die Sache dann schon von ganz alleine."

„Was gibt es schon, was Bellatrix uns zu sagen hätte?"

„Nun ja. Da sie vom dunklen Lord persönlich kommt, Lucius, denke ich schon, dass sie uns einiges mitzuteilen hat."

#XXX#

„Der Meister", begann Bellatrix, als alle in der großen Wohnstube des Hauses versammelt waren, „war sehr bestürzt über ... unseren Verlust. Aber er hat ... eine Überraschung für uns, die uns aufheitern soll."

„Geh bitte nach oben", flüsterte Narzissa Draco zu, der darauf erschüttert das Gesicht verzog. „Wie alt bin ich? 16 oder 10?"

„Das frage ich mich auch manchmal", sagte Lucius.

Draco blickte seinen Vater zähneknirschend an.

„Tut mir leid, aber solange sich dieser Weasley in diesem Haus befindet können wir kein Risiko eingehen", versuchte Narzissa zu erklären.

„Was? Glaubst du eurer eigener Sohn würde euch verraten???"

„Natürlich nicht", sagte Narzissa und strich ihm über die Schulter.

„Aber ich habe ja gerade gesehen wie leicht du dich von dem in ein Gespräch verwickeln lässt", sagte Lucius mit Nachdruck.

Draco schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und versäumte es nicht, den beiden einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zuzuwerfen bevor er den Raum verließ.

„Wie gesagt. Eine Überraschung", sagte Bellatrix laut und erst jetzt merkten die beiden Malfoys, dass alle sie ansahen. Lucius schürzte nur missbilligend die Lippen, während Narzissa ihr ein entschuldigendes Lächeln zuwarf. „Wo?", fragte sie anschließend.

Bellatrix antwortete nicht sofort. „In Askaban."

Narzissa warf eine raschen Blick zu Lucius. Dessen Mine versteinerte augenblicklich. „Askaban" sagte er steif. „Ist das ein Scherz?"

„Nein. Dir mag es etwas taktlos erscheinen, mein lieber Lucius, aber du bist nicht der einzige der dort war, also fühl dich nicht gleich persönlich angegriffen."

Narzissa merkte, dass auch andere der Todesser sich unruhige Blicke zuwarfen. Dann wandte sie sich wieder an ihre Schwester. „Warum Askaban? Ist die _Überraschung_ so gefährlich, dass sie dort bewacht werden muss?"

Bellatrix schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Nicht gefährlich. Aber so wichtig."

„Du weißt was es ist?", fragte Lucius misstrauisch.

„Nein. Leider nicht. Aber der dunkle Lord klang so geheimnisvoll und vergnügt, dass wenn ihr ihn ebenfalls gesehen hättet, ihr jetzt genauso gespannt wäret wie ich es bin. "

Narzissa fühlte sich von Moment zu Moment unwohler.

„Dann lasst uns aufbrechen", sagte Lucius schnippisch. „Wir haben genug geschwafelt."

#XXX XXX XXX#

Es war kalt. Narzissa zog ihren Mantel enger um die Schultern. Sie hatte eigentlich gehofft nicht an diesen Ort zurückkehren zu müssen. Lucius sagte kein Wort. Seine Mine war verbissen und er mied es aufzublicken, hatte seine Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen und lief Bellatrix rasch hinterher ohne sich genauer umzusehen. Narzissa holte auf und umfasste stumm seine Hand. Lucius zeigte erst keine Reaktion, dann aber erwiderte er ihren Händedruck und ihre Finger hakten sich ineinander.

Plötzlich blieb Bellatrix stehen. Sie schien unsicher zu sein.

„Was ist denn?", blaffte Lucius.

„Ich weiß nicht genau ...". Bellatrix blickte um sich. „Der Meister hat nicht genau gesagt _wo_."

Lucius nickte. „Hervorragend", sagte er sarkastisch. „Ich bin ganz erpicht darauf, jede einzelne Zelle abzusuchen!"

Bellatrix verzog spöttisch das Gesicht. „Du gibst dir gar nicht die Mühe, deine Angst zu verbergen, oder?"

„Hört doch auf!", mischte sich Narzissa rasch ein und stellte sich zwischen die beiden. „Wir werden uns eben aufteilen."

Lucius warf Bellatrix noch einen abfälligen Blick zu und schob sich dann an ihr vorbei.

Sie durchsuchten unzählige Gänge und sämtliche Zellen, bis Narzissa unsicher stehen blieb. „Glaubt ihr wirklich, dass ..."

Sie hielt inne. Lucius stand mit offenem Mund an einer geöffneten schweren Eisentür und starrte überrascht auf eine bestimmte Stelle in der Zelle.

„Lucius?", rief Narzissa und beschleunigte ihren Schritt zunehmend als sie ihm entgegen ging. Auch Bellatrix hatte bemerkt was vorging und rannte auf Lucius zu.

Sie betraten die Zelle und blieben schlagartig stehen. Bellatrix fuhr einen spitzen Schrei aus, während Narzissa vor Verblüffung den Mund öffnete, als sie die Gestalt erkannte, die leblos auf dem Boden lag. Lucius hatte sich von seiner Starre gelöst, schüttelte den Kopf und schmunzelte perplex.

„Sirius Black!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	11. Verwandte

WICHTIG! Lasst euch drücken ihr Süßen. Ich hoffe ihr habt mal in mein Profil geguckt, ab und zu schreibe ich da aktuelles Zeugs rein. Ich kopiere es euch hier noch einmal rein:

xxxxxxxxx Hallo ihr Lieben! WICHTIG!!!!!!!! Ihr denkt euch zur Zeit bestimmt "Wann updated die Hexe mal wieder?" Es tut mir schrecklich, schrecklich Leid. Aber diesmal kann ich einfach nichts dafür. Weiß nicht, ob ihr in letzter Zeit mitbekommen habt, dass ich Ärger mit meinem Rechner hatte. Nun hat das seinen Höhepunkt erreicht. Ich kann zur Zeit also nicht an meinen Rechner, und ich will gleich ehrlich sein: es kann noch ein paar Wochen dauern, bis da alles wieder in Ordnung ist. :( Hab euch versprochen dass es bis zum näxten chap nich so lang dauert, und nun kann ich das leider wieder mal nicht einhalten. :(  
Also seid mir bitte nicht böse und habt noch ein wenig Geduld mit mir. Ich hoffe ihr lest das.  
Bis bald, eure Cissy drückt alle xxxxxxxxxxxx

Das Thema hat sich jetzt wie es aussieht erledigt, hab wieder eine funktionierende Kiste, aber falls es mal wieder so lange dauern sollte, dann wisst ihr warum!

Ich hoffe ihr wisst noch einigermaßen, was im letzten Chap passiert ist. Das wichtigste ist eigentlich, dass Sirius wieder da ist. Muahahaaa …

Also viel Spaß, sitz schon den ganzen Tag an diesem Kapitel! Widme es allen, die mir noch treu ergeben sind! (verbeug)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

x-11-x

„Ich habe eine Nachricht von Lucius Malfoy erhalten."

Alle im Raum hoben die Köpfe und blickten den Zaubertränkemeister, der unbemerkt eingetreten war, neugierig an. Lucius Malfoy gehörte nicht zu den Namen, von denen sie Nachricht zu erhalten hofften, doch nur die Aussicht auf neue Informationen gab ihnen die Hoffnung etwas unternehmen zu können. Was den meisten wohl am schwersten auf dem Magen lag, war die Tatsache nichts tun zu können.

„Er schreibt …, dass er sich darauf freut, einige von uns noch heute in Askaban zu treffen."

Die Anwesenden tauschten nur fragende und verzweifelte Blicke. Sie wirkten so erschöpft, dass es ihnen schwer zu fallen schien einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Die Todesser hatten Askaban längst eingenommen und zu einer grausigen Festung für ihre Zwecke verwandelt. Hinein zu kommen war sicher nicht schwer. Aber hinaus? Doch wahrscheinlich war es ohnehin zu früh über so etwas nachzudenken.

„Aber ich nehme an", sprach Snape weiter in die gedrückte Stimmung hinein, „dass wir aus diesen Worten erst schlau werden, wenn Potter die Worte gelesen hat, die an _ihn_ gerichtet sind." Alle blickten nun Harry am Ende des Tisches an, der überrascht den Kopf hob.

„Ja, Potter. Es ist ein Brief für dich dabei."

„Was steht drin?", fragte Tonks aufgeregt.

Snape knirschte kurz mit den Zähnen. „Ich sagte doch gerade, dass er an Potter gerichtet ist. Es liegt ein Zauber darauf. Nur er und sonst niemand kann lesen, was darin steht. Nun?" Er streckte Harry das Stück Pergament entgegen und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an. Harry erhob sich langsam, ging um den Tisch herum und griff zögernd danach. Dabei sah er Snape in die Augen. Dieser erwiderte seinen Blick und für einen Moment hielten sie beide den Brief umfasst, bis Snape losließ und die Arme ineinander verschränkte. Harry faltete das Pergament auseinander.

Es war totenstill. Alle schienen die Luft anzuhalten, malten sich in Gedanken aus, was in dem Brief wohl stand. Was die meisten von ihnen dabei empfanden – war Angst. Angst vor allem, etwas über Rons Schicksal zu erfahren. Hoffnung hatten die wenigsten.

Harrys Augen flogen nur so über das Geschriebene. Als er das Stück Papier sinken ließ und in seiner Hand zerknüllte, war er leichenblass.

Lupin blickte ihn flehend an.

„Ron ist am Leben", sagte Harry und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum. Lupin schob knarrend seinen Stuhl zurück und wollte ihm nach, doch Kingsley, der schon die ganze Zeit an der Tür gestanden hatte, gab ihm zu verstehen, dass er Harry aufhalten würde. Dankbar ließ sich der Werwolf an den Tisch zurücksinken und fuhr sich seufzend durch die Haare.

„Gott sei Dank", sagte Tonks und ihre Stimme klang seltsam schrill. „Ich hatte schon befürchtet …" Sie blickte hilflos um sich und Lupin legte ihr eine Hand auf den Unterarm. „Das haben wir alle." Er atmete tief durch. „Was auch immer in dem Brief stand, Lucius muss Harrys Reaktion genau hervorgesehen haben und somit geschlussfolgert, dass er sich auf den Weg nach Askaban macht. Ich denke es ist selbstverständlich, dass wir Harry begleiten. Was auch immer uns dort erwartet." Er vermied es nicht, Snape bei diesen Worten anzusehen.

„Hermine bleibt hier", sagte er noch und warf einen raschen Blick auf das gelockte Gryffindormädchen, das bewegungslos und ohne zu protestieren neben ihm saß und das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben hatte.

„Was kann denn nur in dem Brief gestanden haben?", fragte Tonks verzweifelt. „Ron ist anscheinend wohlauf, aber das schien Harry keineswegs zu beruhigen. Was gibt es denn sonst noch, was ihn so beschäftigen würde? Was könnte ihn denn so aus der Fassung bringen?" Als sie sich fragend an Lupin wandte, war der plötzlich genauso blass wie Harry, seine Augen geweitet und seine Stimme fast nur ein Flüstern, als er sprach. „Sirius …"

xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx

Sirius Black fand sich in einer kalten, dunklen Zelle Askabans wieder. Es dauerte eine Weile bis er sich dessen bewusst wurde, aber spätestens das grobe Schlagen schlanker Hände gegen seine Wange brachte ihn auf den Boden der Tatsachen. Zumindest seinen Geist, denn seine Füße hingen einige Zentimeter über dem feuchten Steinboden, was ihm letztendlich erklärte, woher die unerträglichen Schmerzen in seinen Schultern stammten – seine Arme waren über dem Kopf zusammen – und an eine eiserne Halterung in der Wand festgekettet.

Etwas Gutes hatte es: Schmerzen bedeuteten Leben.

Dennoch fühlte sich Sirius so kraftlos und elend wie noch nie zuvor.

Genauer gesagt hatte er eher das Gefühl, dass sein Körper tot war. Dass nur sein Bewusstsein und die Schmerzen ihn von einem Toten unterschieden.

Dutzende Flüche und Beschimpfungen schossen ihm durch den Kopf als er mühsam die Augen öffnete und die blonde Frau vor sich erblickte.

Schließlich brachte er aber nur ein klägliches Stöhnen über die Lippen.

Narzissa Malfoy merkte, dass es ihm größte Anstrengung kostete, seinen Kopf aufrecht zu halten.

„Sirius?", fragte sie um zu prüfen inwiefern der Animagus schon aufnahmefähig war. Als er nicht reagierte, wartete sie einen Moment um ihn zu sich kommen zu lassen.

„Cousin!", sagte sie zynisch, als er sie anscheinend erkannte.

„Narzissa", stöhnte Sirius und man spürte, dass das Sprechen eine Kraftanstrengung für ihn war. „W…wie … geht´s dir?"

Einen Moment starrte sie ihn überrascht an, dann lachte sie. „Blendend. Nach deinem Befinden, frage ich jetzt nachsichtiger weise mal nicht."

„Hmm", gab Sirius nur von sich und wand sich lahm in seiner Fesselung.

Narzissa zog ein winziges Fläschchen aus ihrem Dekolletee, öffnete es und hielt es ihm vor den Mund. Sirius presste die Lippen zusammen und drehte den Kopf ächzend zur Seite, worauf Narzissa nur mit den Augen rollte.

„Es ist kein Gift. Warum denken immer alle, dass ich sie vergiften will?! Das wäre gerade in deinem Fall jetzt äußerst sinnlos, oder?" Sie atmete tief durch und fuchtelte ungeduldig mit dem Fläschchen vor seinem Gesicht herum. „Ich habe nicht ewig Zeit, Sirius. Nun trink schon, es wird dir helfen, glaub mir."

Als Sirius sie nur weiter trotzig anblickte, drückte sie ihm mit der anderen Hand einfach die Nase zu. „Du wolltest es nicht anders", sagte sie ebenso trotzig und wartete bis der Animagus nach wenigen Sekunden nach Luft schnappte und goss ihm die paar Tropfen in den Mund. Anschließend ließ sie sich auf einem modrigen Stuhl sinken und betrachtete wie Sirius angewidert das Gesicht verzog.

„Hast du etwa erwartet, dass es gut schmeckt?", fragte sie und hob eine Augenbraue.

Der Animagus bewegte sich unruhig hin und her, lehnte den Kopf zurück gegen die Wand und atmete lautstark ein und aus.

„Was ist?", fragte Narzissa unbekümmert.

„Übelkeit", stöhnte Sirius knapp. Die blonde Frau nickte desinteressiert. „Geht sicher gleich vorbei." Sie betrachtete ihre Fingernägel. „Bevor du jetzt fragst, was passiert ist, und wieso du plötzlich hier bist – wir wissen es auch nicht so genau. Also glaub mir, wir sind mit der Sache genauso überfordert wie du."

„Das tut mir aber Leid", log Sirius.

Narzissa ignorierte seine Worte. „Du bist eine …_ Überraschung_ des dunklen Lords."

„Wirklich? Wow. Warum habt ihr mich dann nicht mit einer roten Schleife an die Wand gefesselt?"

Narzissa erwischte sich dabei, wie sie schmunzelte. „Ich sehe der Trank beginnt zu wirken. Du hast deine Sprache wieder gefunden."

Sirius nickte. „Nach so langer Zeit der Abwesenheit sehnt man sich nach Konversation. Nicht gerade mit dir, aber …"

„Um fehlende Konversation brauchst du dir keine Sorgen machen.", unterbrach Narzissa ihn. „Es ist immer jemand hier. Wir haben Askaban übernommen."

Sirius setzte einen bewundernden Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Mir geht's gleich viel besser."

„Und die Dementoren werden dir auch nicht zu nahe kommen, das verspreche ich dir", fuhr Narzissa fort. „Schließlich brauchen wir dich noch."

„Ich freu mich schon richtig drauf."

Narzissa lachte, stand auf und stellte sich wieder vor Sirius. „Wo auch immer du warst und was auch immer du erlebt hast: deinen Sarkasmus hast du nicht verloren."

Sirius nickte. „Man versucht eben immer das Beste in einem zu bewahren."

Die blonde Frau wurde ernst. „Und jetzt lass uns damit aufhören! Du musst mich doch abgrundtief hassen."

Sirius Mimik veränderte sich schlagartig. Er blickte in Narzissas große blaue Augen „Sei froh, dass ich angekettet bin!", sagte er bedrohlich leise. „Die Tatsache, dass du eine Verwandte von mir bist, würde mich nicht im Geringsten davon abhalten dich zu töten. Das gleiche gilt für euch ja auch. Ich habe mich nie als ein Mitglied dieser Familie gefühlt! Der Name Black ist das einzige was ich mit ihr gemeinsam habe!"

„Allerdings", bestätigte Narzissa kalt. „Obwohl selbst das eine Schande ist!"

Sirius nickte. „Ja."

„Nur gut, dass ich mich mittlerweile mit einem besseren Namen brüsten darf!"

Sirius verzog aberkennend das Gesicht. „Lucius. Wo ist er? Scheint mal wieder damit beschäftigt zu sein unschuldige Menschen zu quälen."  
Narzissa schmunzelte leicht und sah auf den Boden.

Sirius verzog das Gesicht. „Dieses zustimmende Schweigen lässt mir alle Haare zu Berge stehen. Glaub mir, du wirst für all das mit dem Leben bezahlen."

„Falls du versuchst mir Angst zu machen, tut mir Leid, es klappt nicht", log Narzissa. Sirius sprach im Prinzip das aus, was sie dachte.

„Das hab ich auch nicht wirklich erwartet.", entgegnete er. „Liegt wohl in der Familie."

„Der du ja, wie wir gerade festgestellt haben nie wirklich angehört hast, Sirius."

„Habe ich hier gerade das Wort _Familie_ gehört?" Bellatrix trat in die Zelle. Als sie Sirius erblickte verzog sich ihr Gesicht vor Hass zu einer Grimasse. Doch anstatt ihr den gleichen Hass entgegenzubringen, provozierte Sirius sie mit einer feierlichen Begrüßung.

„Oooh, Bella! Tja, nach deinem Askabanaufenthalt ist dieser Name ja eigentlich nicht mehr so zutreffend oder?"

„Nur gut, dass ich nicht die einzige bin die das von sich behaupten kann!", keifte die Schwarzhaarige und legte den Kopf schief.

Sirius wollte mit den Schultern zucken, was ihm auf Grund seiner Haltung, zu der er gezwungen war, aber nicht gelang. „Naja weißt du, ich bin ein Mann, ich denke mal da ist das nicht ganz so schlimm. Abgesehen davon hieß ich nie _Bella_! Und wenn ich mir dich mal so anschaue, kommt mir eher das Gruseln!"

„Halte deine Zunge im Zaum bevor ich sie dir abschneide!"

Sirius pfiff durch die Zähne. „Ah ja, du warst schon immer etwas durchgeknallt, scheint sich nicht geändert zu haben."

„Darf ich ihn töten Narzissa?", fragte Bellatrix gereizt.

Doch Sirius ließ Narzissa gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen. „Versuch es gar nicht erst, _Trix_, du siehst doch, dass es schon beim ersten Mal nicht geklappt hat. Scheinst als Hexe eine ziemliche Niete zu sein. Immerhin lebe ich noch."

Bellatrix richtete den Zauberstab auf ihn, doch Narzissa stellte sich zwischen die beiden und presste ihren Arm nach unten.

„Lass ihn Bellatrix, er versucht nur dich zu provozieren."

„Mit vollem Erfolg", grinste Black. „Und ich dachte Narzissa sei die jüngere von euch beiden. Warum musst du sie um Erlaubnis fragen? Gibt es so was wie eine Rangordnung in eurem Wolfsrudel?"

Bellatrix wandte sich an ihre Schwester. „Warum zum Teufel ist er so gut drauf? Hättest du ihm nicht etwas geben können, wobei er sich unter Schmerzen windet?" Dann verengte sie die Augen zu Schlitzen und entspannte sich etwas. „Wolfsrudel ... . Wie kommst du gerade auf Wölfe, Sirius? Ich dachte dein erster Gedanke gilt Harry."

„Tut es auch. Ich hab keine Ahnung wovon du eigentlich redest."

Bellatrix lächelte böse. „Schon gut."

„Soll ich euch Kaffe und Kuchen bringen, um eure Unterhaltung gemütlicher zu machen?"

Alle drei blickten zur Tür, in der Lucius Malfoy mit gehobener Augenbraue stand und seinen schwarzen Mantel öffnete. „Euer Gespräch schallt auf dem ganzen Gang wieder, ich habe erst geglaubt das hier sei ein Kindergarten und kein Gefängnis." Der einzige der lachte war ausgerechnet Sirius.

„Hol den Jungen", sagte Lucius an Bellatrix gewandt.

„Harry?", fragte Sirius aufgeregt.

Der Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein leider nicht, aber das wird sich ja hoffentlich bald ändern." Er ging auf Sirius zu und blieb vor ihm stehen.

„So, du Hund. Du wirst jetzt das tun was ich dir sage, verstanden? Wir sind über deine Anwesenheit nicht gerade begeistert, also lass uns einfach das Beste daraus machen." Er schürzte amüsiert die Lippen. „Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern bis Potter und, das nehme ich, eurem lächerlichen Gemeinschaftssinn zu folge, zumindest an, auch einige Mitglieder des Ordens hier eintreffen. Dass der dunkle Lord dich nicht zurückgeholt hat um Potter etwas aufzuheitern weißt du selber. Der Herr weiß eigentlich immer was er tut, auch wenn wir alle mit seiner … _Überraschung_, also dir", sagte er als ob es nötig wäre es zu erwähnen, weil Sirius es sonst nicht verstehen würde, „etwas überrumpelt wurden."

„Ich scheine euch ja ziemlich auf den Magen zu schlagen, so oft wie ihr das erw-", begann Sirius gut gelaunt, doch Lucius unterbrach ihn eiskalt. „Schweig still. Wenn Potter hier eintrifft-", begann er wieder, drehte sich aber, als er Sirius erschrockenes Gesicht bemerkte, herum.

Ron war, Bellatrix Zauberstab im Rücken, eingetreten. Er zitterte am ganzen Leib und starrte Sirius an als wäre er ein Geist.

„Ron", sagte der Animagus leise und musterte den Weasley flüchtig. Er sah zwar kraftlos und müde aus, aber bis auf ein paar Kratzer schien er weitgehend unversehrt. Sirius wusste allerdings ganz genau, dass der Junge innen drin alles andere als unversehrt war. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie lange er sich schon in Gefangenschaft der Todesser befand. Was ihm allerdings bewusst wurde, war dass sie Ron benutzen würden um ihn zu erpressen. Die letzen Hoffnungen auf einen Ausweg waren in dem Moment verloren gegangen, als Ron die Zelle betreten hatte. Sirius schloss die Augen, während Ron ihn noch immer anstarrte, dann aber von Bellatrix grob einen Schritt nach vorn gestoßen wurde.

„Wo war ich?", fragte Lucius gelangweilt, und für diese Gleichgültigkeit in seiner Stimme hätte Sirius ihn am liebsten auf der Stelle getötet.

„Ach ja. Also sobald Potter hier eintrifft, werden wir dich _loslassen, _Köter brauchen immerhin ihren Auslauf, und DANN, wenn alles nach einem glücklichen Wiedersehen aussieht-", er hob abschließend die Hände, „werden wir dich vor seinen Augen töten! Endgültig! Eigentlich sehr simpel."

Hinter Sirius Stirn arbeitete es auf Hochtouren, was ihm allerdings sehr schwer fiel. Seine Schultern schmerzten höllisch und die Übelkeit, die er vorhin schon einmal verspürt hatte, kehrte nun mit aller Macht zurück. Diesmal aber war es die Angst. Er kannte Harry. Und er wusste, was diese seelische Grausamkeit mit ihm anrichten würde. Trotzdem spielte er den Unwissenden. „Wenn du glaubst, dass euch das groß etwas bringen wird, meinetwegen. Ich war schon so gut wie tot und wenn die ersten Gesichter, die ich nach meiner _Wiederauferstehung_ wieder sehe, ihr seid, kann ich gern auf das Leben verzichten. Warum bringt ihr mich nicht gleich um?!"

Lucius lachte. „So einfach ist das nicht. Du brauchst dich nicht zu verstellen Black, wir wissen wie sehr der Junge an dir hängt. Und er wird bestimmt sehr böse, wenn ihm sein guter Patenonkel gleich wieder genommen wird, und seinen Weg zum dunklen Lord im Prinzip ganz alleine gehen. Ein vor Wut tobender Harry Potter, verstehst du? Das ist ganz ausgezeichnet. Egal mit oder ohne Hilfe, das wird sein Ende sein." Er lächelte böse.

„Und was ist wenn ich es nicht mache?", sagte Sirius, der wusste, dass Lucius Recht hatte, schnell.

„Dann ..." Lucius winkte Bellatrix zu, welche Ron den Zauberstab nun an den Hals hielt, „ wird _er_ wohl dran glauben müssen! Was Potter wohl denken wird, wenn er erfährt, dass du seinen besten Freund hast sterben lassen, nur damit du selbst am Leben bleibst?!"

„Du Mistkerl" knurrte Sirius.

„Zügle dein Mundwerk, Hund! Narzissa wird dir jetzt die Fesseln abnehmen und du wirst ganz brav sein, ja?" Er trat einen Schritt zur Seite und machte Narzissa Platz.

„Schade eigentlich", warf Bellatrix ein, „an den Anblick gefesselter Menschen könnte ich mich gewöhnen."

„Cousinchen …"

„Halt den Mund, Sirius", sagte Narzissa, als sie begann die Ketten um seine Handgelenke zu lösen.

„Warum? Was hast du denn plötzlich gegen etwas Plauderei?"

„Sie sagte du sollst den Mund halten!", zischte Lucius.

„Sagt mal wie denkt eigentlich euer Sohn darüber, dass er solche verdammten Bastarde als Elt-"

Er stöhnte auf, noch bevor er seinen Satz beenden konnte, als ihn Lucius Schlangestock tief in seiner Magengrube traf. „Du sollst - still sein!"

Narzissa seufzte. „Großartig Lucius! Wenn du dich nicht zusammenreißt, hast du ihn fertig gemacht bevor er unseren Plan ausführen kann und das ist es doch genau was er will!"

Sirius hustete, brachte aber ein gequältes Grinsen zu Stande. „Ich habe mich schon immer gefragt, wer bei euch beiden die Hosen anhat."

Lucius schlug ihn mit dem Handrücken ins Gesicht. „Verzeih, aber du sahst etwas fertig aus", sagte er und zupfte penibel an seinem Handschuh. „Du sollst für unser kleines Spiel ja auch munter sein!" Er lächelte kurz, streckte den Hals und sah in die Runde. „Ihr seid alle soweit?"

Narzissa und Bellatrix nickten.

„Dann lass wenigstens den Jungen fei!", flehte Sirius, als er, da er sein Gleichgewicht ohne die Ketten um seine Handgelenke plötzlich selber zu halten hatte, auf die Knie fiel.

„Sirius!", rief Ron nun besorgt, sodass Bellatrix ihm erbarmungslos den Arm auf den Rücken drehte und Ron peinvoll aufschrie.

„Pass auf, ich glaube ich muss dir das noch mal erklären.", sagte Lucius unberührt zu dem am Boden knienden Sirius. „Der Gefangene ist meistens nicht der, der die Forderungen stellt, sondern die der anderen ausführt!" Er stützte sich auf seinen Spazierstock und blickte Narzissa seufzend an. „Jetzt heißt es abwarten."

xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx

„Kommst du mit?", fragte Lupin, als sich Snape einen schwarzen Mantel überwarf, und es lag mehr als nur Überraschung in seiner Stimme.

Er schloss leise dir Tür seines Büros, in dem Hermine nun lag, nachdem Snape ihr einen leichten Schlaftrank gegeben hatte.

Der Zaubertränkemeister sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Selbstverständlich komme ich mit! Immerhin bin ich der einzige, der die Todesser kennt!"

Lupin nickte, noch immer gegen seine Tür gelehnt. „Gut", sagte er zaghaft. „Ich hatte es gehofft."

Snape nickte zögernd. Darauf zu sagen wusste er nichts.

„Severus", begann Remus wieder, stieß sich von der Tür ab und blieb vor ihm stehen. Am liebsten wollte er ihm sagen, wie viel Angst er hatte. Dass er, worüber er sich selber wunderte, unglaublich froh war, dass Snape dabei sein würde. Und dass ganz tief in seinem Innern auch Hoffnung brannte. Hoffnung, etwas über den Verbleib von Sirius zu erfahren, auch wenn er versuchte sie zu verdrängen. Doch er wusste genau, dass Snape ihm nicht mehr zuhören würde, würde er den Namen _Sirius_ nur erwähnen. Ohnehin fiel es ihm schwer, dem Lehrer seine Gefühle zu offenbaren. Snape schien eine unsichtbare Mauer um sich zu tragen. _Genau wie Harry_, dachte Lupin wieder.

Noch immer stand er vor Snape, der ihn ungeduldig ansah. Dann fiel ihm etwas ganz anderes ein. „Severus. Ich … in der ganzen Aufregung in letzter Zeit … wir haben den Wolfsbanntrank vergessen."

Für Snape schien die Sache klar. „Dann kannst du nicht mit! Die Sache ist gefährlich genug, ein freilaufender Werwolf fehlte uns gerade noch!"

„Kannst du nicht-"

„Es gibt keinen anderen Trank, wenn du diesen nicht genommen hast, wirst du dich ganz normal verwandeln! Es hätte keinen Zweck wenn du ihn jetzt noch nehmen würdest!"

„Severus ich _muss_ mitkommen!" Lupin schüttelte sacht den Kopf. „Verstehst du? Ich _muss_ es einfach! Das ist die vielleicht letzte Chance, und wenn ich mit dem Leben dafür bezahlen muss."

„Und vielleicht nicht nur du! Ich möchte deinen Klauen nicht zum Opfer fallen, wenn ich den eigentlichen Ungeheuern gerade erst entkommen bin!" Als ob es nichts weiter zu besprechen gäbe, drehte sich Snape um und öffnete die Tür.

„Es gibt auch für dich jemanden, den du dort zu treffen hoffst, nicht wahr?", hörte er Lupins Stimme in seinem Rücken.

Er blieb stehen. Nach einer Weile seufzte er. „Ich werde dir bevor wir aufbrechen einen Trank mit Graphorn-extrakten geben. Bei Menschen die von einem schwarzen Zauber befallen sind, der sie in Tiere verwandelt, wird der Fluch verkürzt, das heißt auf wenige Minuten beschränkt. Allerdings gilt das nur für jeweils einen Tag. Ob es bei Werwölfen funktioniert, weiß ich nicht, da es kein durch Zaubersprüche auferlegter Fluch ist, sondern du gebissen wurdest. Selbst wenn es wirkt, dann bist du für wenige Minuten trotzdem ein Werwolf. Sollte es mir gelingen, dich diese Minuten von uns fern zu halten, hast du Glück. Sollte das allerdings nicht der Fall sein", er blickte über die Schulter zu ihm zurück, „dann musst du mit den nötigen Konsequenzen rechnen."

Lupin schluckte. Dann nickte er dankbar.

Er folgte Snape auf den Gang hinaus, wo sich auch Professor McGonagall zu ihnen gesellte.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass die Kinder in Sicherheit sind, jetzt wo wir sie nach Hause geschickt haben.", sagte sie und tiefe Kummerfalten zogen sich über ihre Stirn. Sie schien in den letzen Tagen um Jahre gealtert zu sein.

„Keine Sorge Minerva", versuchte Lupin sie zu beruhigen. „Die werden sich nicht die Mühe machen jede einzelne Zaubererfamilie aufzusuchen. Darum geht es ihnen gar nicht. Sie sind zu Hause auf jeden Fall sicherer als hier geballt in Hogwarts." Er seufzte. „Und wenn sich die Sache zu Gunsten Voldemorts entscheidet, dann ist niemand mehr sicher, egal wo er sich aufhält."

McGonagall nickte. „Und Potter kann es letztendlich nur mit ihm alleine aufnehmen."

„Das schon", entgegnete Lupin, den der plötzliche Pessimismus der Professorin beunruhigte. „Aber vorher allein gegen eine Meute Todesser zu kämpfen, das schafft er nicht. Abgesehen davon, glaube ich nicht, dass es heute ausgetragen wird. Die Würfel sind mit dem Angriff auf Hogwarts erst ins Rollen geraten."

„Dann müssen wir versuchen, Potter so weit es geht zu unterstützen", sagte McGonagall kraftlos.

Lupin blickte sie von der Seite an. Dann nickte er.

xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx

In Askaban lief Sirius orientierungslos durch die nasskalten Gänge und Tunnel der steinernen Festung. Anfangs hatte er geglaubt, den düsteren Mauern irgendwie entkommen zu können, doch schon bald wurde ihm klar, dass die Todesser auf keinen Fall so dumm waren, und ihm dazu eine Chance geben würden.

Es war alles ein grausames Spiel, und um so länger Sirius von Zelle zu Zelle und von Gang zu Gang irrte, desto mehr quälten ihn die Gedanken über ein eventuelles Zusammentreffen mit den Menschen die ihm etwas bedeuteten.

Sie hatten nicht den blassen Schimmer von dem Plan der dunklen Seite.

Er allerdings war sich über seinen kurzen Auftritt in diesem Spiel durchaus bewusst.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	12. Des Werwolfs Beute

Vor Schreck hab ich das letzte mal vergessen mich für die Reviews zu bedanken! Also vielen Dank noch mal an alle die für chap 10 gereviewt haben! #smile#

Und mit meiner unfreiwilligen Abstinenz scheine ich die Hälfte meiner Leser verloren zu haben. #schnieft# Deshalb einen umso dickeren Knuddler an _Maxine__, Cyggi, Anna und Coram, Soulsister3000, Asta_ und _Kasseopeia_!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-12-

Erschrocken blieb er stehen, seinen Blick auf die Gestalt gerichtet die allmählich näher kam.

Er befand sich in einer riesigen Halle Askabans, die sich, so wie er annahm, wohl genau im Zentrum des Gefängnisses befand. Sie war aus allen Richtungen und Tunneln zugänglich, und über ihr erstreckten sich offen Gänge und Treppen über Treppen. Würde er hier auf Harry treffen, hätten die Todesser freies Schussfeld!

Doch die Person die sich genau in seine Richtung fortbewegte, war nicht Harry. Es schien ein ausgewachsener Mann zu sein, groß und schlank, auch wenn sein Gang kraftlos wirkte.

Sirius schnellte hinter eine der großen Säulen, die das steinerne Gemäuer trugen und meterweit in die Höhe ragten.

War das etwa …?

Schwer atmend lehnte er den Kopf gegen den Stein. Alles in ihm war zwiegespalten. Einerseits ersehnte er ein Wiedersehen mit seinen Freunden. Doch er wusste, dass dann eins aufs andere folgen würde. Würde ihn doch nur niemand finden …

x#x#x

Remus stockte. Sein Herz schlug dumpf gegen seine Brust, als er eine Gestalt hinter einer Säule verschwinden sah. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte, um sie kurz vor seinem Ziel wieder langsamer werden zu lassen.

„Sirius?", fragte er in die bedrohliche Stille hinein. Er war wie zum Zerreißen gespannt und hatte unbewusst aufgehört zu Atmen, als würde er eine eventuelle Antwort sonst überhören.

„Hallo Remus."

Lupin schloss die Augen, als er die vertraute Stimme vernahm und lehnte sich mit der Stirn gegen die breite Säule, hinter der er ihn vermutete. Seine Beine schienen ihm allein keinen Halt mehr zu geben. Zitterten, anstatt ihn einen weiteren Schritt machen zu lassen.

Doch das war auch nicht nötig. Sirius trat hinter dem Gestein hervor, ein trauriges Lächeln auf den Lippen das Lupin mitten ins Herz traf.

„Das kann nicht sein", flüsterte er atemlos.

Doch es war Sirius. Eindeutig. Er sah kraftlos aus und blasser als sonst. Nur seine Augen strahlten plötzlich.

In Remus war mit einem Schlag alles vorhanden: Eine Woge unsagbaren Glücks strömte durch seinen Körper, begleitet von so einer Angst, dass es ihm fast die Luft abschnürte. Angst, dass Sirius nicht wirklich war, dass er, sobald er ihn berühren würde, verschwinden, sich als einen gemeinen Scherz der Todesser herausstellen oder er ihn sofort wieder verlieren würde. Sein Herz begann wild zu klopfen, seine Gedanken kreisten, er wusste nicht was er tun sollte, er wusste nur, dass er das Bedürfnis hatte Sirius in seine Arme zu schließen und nie wieder loszulassen.

Zögernd machte er einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Er setzte zum Reden an, seufzte dann aber nur, und fiel seinem Freund um den Hals.

„Ich dachte", sagte er, während er ihn noch immer festhielt, „dass James Tod damals das schlimmste wäre was ich jemals .... . Aber als dann auch noch _du _..." Sein Hals war furchtbar trocken, seine Augen dagegen brannten, als sich Tränen darin sammelten.

Doch nicht nur Remus, auch Sirius hatte seine Arme fest um ihn geschlossen.

„Wie geht es dir? Wie geht es Harry?", fragte der Animagus, als sie sich voneinander lösten.

Lupin schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht gut." Er lächelte traurig. „Oh nein, es geht ihm gar nicht gut. Du fehlst ihm. Du fehlst ihm so sehr. Genau wie mir." Er atmete tief durch. „Ich ... versuche für ihn da zu sein, aber ... du weißt, dass ... ich kann dich nie ersetzen!"

„Das wirst du schon!", nickte Sirius.

„Niemals! Aber ... das brauch ich ja auch nicht! Du bist ... wieder da! Lass dich ansehen!" Er lächelte und betrachtete Sirius von oben bis unten. Berührte ihn an der Brust, strich ihm sanft über die Schultern und sah ihm wieder glücklich in die Augen.

Sirius blieb ernst. „Versprich mir, dass du auf ihn aufpassen wirst!"

„Ich habe dir soviel zu sagen", entgegnete Remus, ohne dass ihm die Worte richtig bewusst wurden. „Aber ..." Das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen verschwand allmählich. „Was?"

Sirius blickte gequält in diese bernsteinfarbenen Augen. „Ach, Remus", seufzte er, „… das ist kein Wiedersehen für immer." Er legte seinem Freund eine Hand an die Wange. „Betrachte das hier als eine Chance uns zu verabschieden." Er lächelte. „Ich bin so froh, dich noch einmal gesehen zu haben."

„Wovon redest du?" Lupin verstand nicht. Er war furchtbar aufgeregt, ärgerte sich somit leicht über die rätselhaften Anspielungen von Sirius.

„Ist Harry hier?", fragte dieser.

„Nein … ja … er ist irgendwo hier … in diesen Gemäuern! Was ... Sirius!?"

„Dann geht ihr Plan vielleicht schief."

„Welcher Plan? _Wessen_ Plan?" Lupin begann leicht zu zittern. Wellen von Angst bebten durch seinen Körper. Nervös haftete sein Blick auf Sirius Gesicht, da der sich ständig umblickte und die Treppen über ihnen kaum aus den Augen ließ. Lupin folgte seinem Blick, drehte den Kopf und sah über ihnen den Zipfel eines schwarzen Mantels in der Dunkelheit verschwinden.

„Sie sind schon hier", flüsterte Sirius.

„Zum Teufel, was redest du da???", fragte Lupin jetzt schon fast wütend und wurde lauter. Ihm war plötzlich furchtbar schlecht.

Erst jetzt blickte ihm Sirius wieder in die Augen. „Die wollen mich umbringen, Remus", sagte er. „Vor Harrys Augen! Das klingt so simpel, aber ich weiß, dass sie damit genau das erreichen werden was sie wollen. Ich bin nichts als eine weitere Marionette in ihrem Spiel, so wie ihr alle." Er packte seinen Freund, der mittlerweile totenbleich geworden war, an den Schultern. „Hör zu Remus! Harry darf mich gar nicht erst sehen! Du musst verhindern, dass er weiß, dass ich hier bin! Verstehst du mich?"

„Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist", flehte Lupin, ohne auf seine Forderung einzugehen.

Sirius lächelte. „Anstatt Harry traf ich dich!"

„Sirius…"

„Nun", er lachte bitter, „ich hoffe die wissen nicht, dass wir beide auch so-"

„AVADA KEDAVRA!"

„........ aneinander ... hängen!"

Sirius brach stöhnend zusammen. Lupin fing ihn auf. Seine Augen waren vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissen, wie die von Sirius vor Überraschung.

„Sirius", keuchte er fassungslos. „Nein! Bitte nicht! NICHT NOCH EINMAL!"

Er sank in die Knie und bettete Sirius auf seinem Schoß. „Du bist nicht tot!!!", sagte er aufgeregt. „Sirius du lebst noch! Das war ein Todesfluch, aber du lebst! Wo auch immer du warst, diese Welt scheint dich immun gemacht zu haben!" Er ließ seine Hände prüfend über Sirius Körper gleiten, der sich immer wieder unter Krämpfen aufbäumte.

„Die Zeit … hinter dem Vorhang … hat mich wohl etwas robuster … gemacht", stöhnte Sirius und zog das Gesicht vor Schmerzen zusammen. „Aber nicht … unsterblich." Er hustete. „Harry ... darf das ... nie erfahren!"

Lupin nickte, er begann zu weinen. „Okay ... okay... ."

Ein Lächeln huschte über Sirius Gesicht. „Und jetzt mach ... dass du hier wegkommst ... Moony ..."

Remus legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen. „Oh Gott.....oh Gott...bitte nicht. BITTE! Tu mir das nicht an...tu mir das nicht an Sirius....."

„Nun .....mach schon..."

Lupin schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. Das ging alles zu schnell. Viel zu schnell! „Sirius bitte", flehte er ihn an, „….bitte nicht .... ich kann nicht mehr... ich kann das nicht noch mal", sagte er lächelnd, fast so als war er sich sicher, Sirius würden diese Begründungen retten können.

„Ich ertrage das nicht, bitte Sirius.....BITTE LASS MICH NICHT WIEDER ALLEIN!"

„Tut … mir leid", hauchte Sirius und drückte seine Hand. Lupins Finger hakten sich in die seines Freundes und er sah, dass der Animagus nun ebenfalls weinte. „Scheiße", fluchte Sirius bitter, als ob ihm plötzlich die ganze Ungerechtigkeit seines Lebens bewusst wurde, und verzog das Gesicht erneut ächzend vor Schmerz. „Scheiße … ich hätte … ihn so gern gesehen."

Lupin nickte und vergrub das Gesicht an seiner Schulter. „Geh nicht …" Seine Stimme war wie die von Sirius kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Ach Moony", seufzte Sirius leise, strich ihm wie damals sanft durchs Haar und hauchte ihm zitternd einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. Die Krämpfe die seinen Körper durchschüttelt hatten, hatten aufgehört. Er lag nun ganz still, sah seinem besten Freund schweigend in die Augen. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich immer langsamer. Schritte kamen näher, aber das nahm keiner der beiden wahr. Ein Fluch traf unmittelbar neben ihnen auf. Doch auch das war egal.

Lupin beugte sich über Sirius und schluchzte lautlos, hielt seinen Freund fest, bis dieser in seinen Armen erschlaffte.

_Ich liebe dich!_

x#x#x

Fassungslosigkeit lag auf den Gesichtern von Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy. Sie starrten überrascht hinab in die Halle, in der sich das Szenario abgespielt hatte und Sirius Black nun tot in den Armen des Werwolfs lag.

Bellatrix tauchte einige Treppen unter ihnen auf und kam, mehrere Stufen auf einmal nehmend, auf sie zu.

„Was hast du getan?", fragte Lucius als er sich wieder gefangen hatte und Bellatrix schwer atmend vor ihnen stand. Er drehte, eine Grimasse ziehend, den Kopf, hastete an Narzissa vorbei auf Bellatrix zu und packte sie am Kragen. „Was – hast du – getan??!!", knurrte er gefährlich und riss ihr den Zauberstab aus der Hand. „Bist du wahnsinnig? Hast du jetzt _völlig_ den Verstand verloren? Sieht das da unten aus wie Potter? IST DAS POTTER? War das unser Auftrag? Sah so unsere Anweisung aus?? Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, frage ich dich!? _Was_???_"_

„Bellatrix", meldete sich jetzt auch ihre Schwester zu Wort, „selbst du kannst dir vorm dunklen Lord nicht alles erlauben!" Sie blickte wieder hinab in die Halle. „Das war ein gewaltiger Fehler…", sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst.

„Allerdings", herrschte Lucius Bellatrix weiter an und ließ sie wütend los. „Ich fasse es nicht! Was bitte nützt uns ein toter Black? Hervorragend! Er wird das erfahren! Der dunkle Lord wird das erfahren und er wird nicht begeistert sein, das sage ich dir! Was geht in diesem Schädel vor, das frage ich mich!! Warum hast du das getan???"

„Jetzt hör auf", blaffte Bellatrix zurück und die Reaktion der beiden Malfoys schien sie für einen Moment unsicher zu machen. „Ich konnte mir das einfach nicht mehr ansehen! Ich hab es zu Ende gebracht!"

„Zu früh!", wütete Lucius. „Vor _Potter_ töten, hieß es, meinetwegen hättest du ihn zu Tode foltern können, es ist mir egal – EGAL - aber vor_ Potter_! Das – ist nicht - Potter!"

„Es wird die gleiche Wirkung haben!" Bellatrix lächelte böse. „Oder glaubst du unser kleiner Zauberer wird begeistert sein seinen Paten tot in Askaban vorzufinden, wenn vorher in ihm die Hoffnung aufgeblitzt ist, er könnte doch noch am Leben sein? Glaub mir, das hier ist sogar noch besser! Der Herr wird der gleichen Meinung sein!"

Lucius nickte mühsam beherrscht. „Mag sein, doch dann sorge dafür, dass Potter es auch sieht!" Er drückte ihr barsch ihren Zauberstab entgegen und zeigte hinab zu Lupin. „Töte den Werwolf! Sofort! Bevor er die Möglichkeit nutzt, Potter aufzuhalten hierher zu kommen. Und ich warne dich Bellatrix", seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, „wenn wir darunter leiden werden, nur weil du dich nicht unter Kontrolle hast, dann wirst du mich kennen lernen!" Er knirschte wütend mit den Zähnen und nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Lupin.

x#x#x

Snape stürmte in die Halle und blieb schlagartig stehen, als er die beiden Männer auf dem Boden erblickte. Erstaunt sah er erst Sirius an, und dann Lupin, der über ihm zusammengesunken war und ihn leicht in seinen Armen wiegte.

Er wusste nicht, was er denken sollte, oder was er empfand, jedenfalls war es alles andere als Genugtuung oder Gehässigkeit. Doch jetzt war keine Zeit für so etwas. Aus seinen Augenwinkeln nahm er eine Bewegung wahr. Er blickte auf und sah eine Gestalt mit dunklen Haaren hinab kommen.

Rasch eilte er auf Lupin zu, schlang seine Arme von hinten um ihn und zog ihn nach oben, entriss ihn somit Sirius. „Wir müssen hier weg", sagte er knapp und versuchte seinen Kollegen mit sich zu ziehen.

„Nicht ohne Sirius", sagte Lupin schwach und schien kaum die Kraft zu haben sich auf den Beinen zu halten, geschweige denn sich loszureißen.

Snape feuerte einen Fluch in die Richtung aus der Bellatrix auf sie zukam und zog Lupin energischer mit sich. „Komm Remus!"

„Sirius", flehte Lupin.

„Wir holen ihn später, versprochen! Jetzt komm!" Er feuerte erneut einen Fluch ab, gab Lupin noch die Gelegenheit einen letzten Blick auf seinen Freund zu werfen, und rannte dann mit ihm aus der riesigen Halle, hinein in das Labyrinth aus Gängen und Tunneln, während Bellatrix Lestrange vor Sirius stehen geblieben war und seinen leblosen Körper mit einem zutiefst bösen und zufriedenen Lächeln musterte.

Aus allen Richtungen drangen Schreie und Kampfgeräusche, doch da in diesen riesigen Gemäuern der kleinste Laut widerhallte, konnte es von überall herkommen. Immer wieder erzitterten die grauen Kerkerwände Askabans, allerdings so sanft, dass man es nur an den Steinchen merkte, die in unregelmäßigen Abständen von der Decke rieselten.

„Warte", keuchte Lupin, nachdem sie die ganze Zeit gerannt waren und sich mit Sicherheit verirrt hatten. „Ich kann nicht mehr!" Er lehnte sich nach Atem ringend an die Wand und stützte sich mit seinen Händen auf den Knien ab.

Snape beäugte ihn unruhig. Bis jetzt hatte es keine Gelegenheit gegeben, große Worte zu wechseln, umso unangenehmer war ihm diese Situation. Ganz einfach weil er nicht wusste was er hätte sagen sollen. „Wir müssen weiter", drängte er nervös. „Bellatrix ist uns sicher noch auf den Versen, ich lege nicht viel Wert darauf mit dieser Irren zu duellieren!"

„Harry", sagte Lupin und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die feuchte Stirn. „Wir müssen zu Harry, bevor-" Er erstarrte.

Snape verengte die Augen zu schlitzen. „Lupin?"

„Vollmond", keuchte dieser und krümmte sich. „Es geht los!"

Zum Nachdenken blieb nicht viel Zeit. Nachdem Snape das kurze Auflodern von Panik erstick hatte, packte er Lupin, dessen Augen schon gefährlich leuchteten, am Arm und zerrte ihn mit sich. „Da vorn! Die Zelle dort, siehs-", begann er, erschrak dann aber als er den Mann neben sich betrachtete. Lupin war schon mehr Wolf, als Mensch, schrie gequält auf, während seine Zähne wuchsen und die Krallen, mit denen er Snapes Arm umfasste immer länger und schärfer wurden.

Noch im Laufen schwang Snape seinen Zauberstab und öffnete somit die Tür der Zelle die am nächsten vor ihnen lag, sich aber trotzdem nur langsam und träge aufschob. Mit aller Kraft stieß er Lupin durch die halb geöffnete Tür.

„REMUS LUPIN!"

Snape wirbelte herum. Bellatrix hatte sie eingeholt. „Du entkommst mir nicht!", kreischte sie haltlos und rannte auf sie zu.

Nachdem er seine Überraschung überwunden hatte, stemmte sich Snape gegen die Zellentür und versuchte sie so schnell wie möglich zu schließen.

Bellatrix hatte ihn erreicht, würdigte ihm aber keinen einzigen Blick, sondern stürmte geradewegs durch den für sie noch ausreichenden Türspalt.

„Expelliarmus!", rief Snape blitzschnell, fing ihren Zauberstab auf, und das überraschte Gesicht der Schwarzhaarigen, war das letzte was er von ihr sah. Mit einem dumpfen Klicken schloss sich die Zelle und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war es still.

Doch die Geräusche die als nächstes folgten, ließen Snape alle Haare zu Berge stehen. Bellatrix schrie gepeinigt und aus vollem Leibe auf, und zwischendurch vernahm er das Knurren einer wütenden Bestie, Zähne die immer wieder fletschend aufeinander schlugen …

Dann war es auch schon vorbei. Sekunden, Minuten? Snape konnte es nicht sagen. Er lehnte mit geschlossenen Augen gegen die Tür und atmete tief ein und aus. Das lang gezogene Schreien, das allmählich abgeebbt und dann erstorben war, klang noch immer in seinen Ohren.

„Wo ist Bellatrix?"

Snape öffnete die Augen und hob den Kopf. Lucius stand einige Schritte von ihm entfernt, den Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet. Snape seufzte. „Hallo Lucius."

„Keine Zeit für große Wiedersehensfreude", sagte Lucius spöttisch und bewegte seinen Zauberstab leicht um Snapes Blick darauf zu ziehen. „Wo – ist Bellatrix?"

Der Zaubertränkemeister sah ihn durchdringend an. „Sie ist hier drin", sagte er dann und nickte in die Richtung der Zelle.

Lucius eilte auf ihn zu und wollte ihn zur Seite schieben, doch Snape hielt ihn am Arm fest und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Lucius. Es hat keinen Zweck mehr. Der Werwolf hat sich gerächt. Endgültig. Sie sind quitt!"

In dem Moment hörten sie ein Hämmern. Snape und Lucius blickten zur Zellentür und zu dem Hämmern ertönte nun auch Lupins flehende Stimme. „Severus … bitte …"

Rasch öffnete Snape das Schloss und zog daran. Die Tür öffnete sich.

Remus Lupin taumelte ihm entgegen, die Kleidung voller Blut. Doch anstatt sich an Snape abzustützen, schob er sich eilig an ihm vorbei, tastete sich gebeugt an der Wand vorwärts – und erbrach sich elendig.

Lucius derweil trat einen Schritt in die Zelle, und prallte entsetzt zurück, den Handrücken gegen seinen Mund gepresst. Aufgelöst lief er hin und her. „Wie bitte soll ich das Narzissa beibringen!?", sagte er und sah Snape fragend an. „Wie soll ich ihr das beibringen, kannst du mir das sagen?" Er richtete seinen Zauberstab nun auf Lupin. „Er muss sterben."

Snape blickte über die Schulter zurück, hinab auf seinen Kollegen, der sich noch immer würgend übergab. Dann seufzte er und stellte sich vor ihn. „Wenn du ihn umbringen willst Lucius, musst du wohl erst mich töten." Er sah plötzlich sehr müde aus. „Es tut mir leid."

„Red keinen Unsinn, Severus", sagte Lucius streng. „Geh zur Seite. Ich meine es ernst."

„Ich auch", erwiderte Snape. „Du scheinst es noch immer nicht begreifen zu wollen. Ich bin kein Diener des dunklen Lords mehr." Er hob seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn nun seinerseits auf Lucius. Insgeheim war er froh darüber, dass sie so weit auseinander standen, dass Lucius sicher nicht sehen konnte wie sehr sein Arm zitterte.

Der blonde Mann blickte ihn durchdringend an. Seine Augen verengten sich langsam, doch Snape vermochte es nicht seinen Blick zu deuten.

Lupin war inzwischen aufgestanden und wischte sich mit seinem Oberarm Blut und Schweiß aus dem Gesicht. Sein Blick wanderte abwechselnd zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her, die sich, die Zauberstäbe aufeinander gerichtet, schweigend anblickten.

Plötzlich erbebte das Gestein unter und über ihnen. Die herabrieselnden Steinchen wurden zu größeren Brocken.

„Was zum Teufel geht hier vor?", fluchte Lucius und starrte zur Decke.

Die herabfallenden Steine hatten tiefe Risse in den Boden gezogen. Ihre Blicke folgten einem der Risse, der genau unter Snapes Füßen entlang lief.

„Severus", sagte Lucius ruhig. „Beweg dich nicht." Er blickte erneut zur Decke und fixierte einen Felsbrocken, der nur noch locker in seinem Grundgestein hing – und mit einem lauten Knacken herabstürzte.

Lucius rannte auf sein Gegenüber zu und packte ihn am Arm. In dem Moment brach der Boden unter Snapes Füßen weg. Dieser fiel mit einem solchen Ruck, dass Lucius das Gleichgewicht nicht mehr halten konnte, von Snape mitgerissen wurde und beide in die Tiefe stürzten …

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

… to be continued …

_Anna: Es tut mir Leid Süße, dass du in dieser Fic wohl nie wieder die Möglichkeit haben wirst „BELLA! Ich liebe Bella" zu brüllen. Cyggi: Bitte verzeih mir!_


	13. Die Katakomben Askabans

So dala. Cissy in Urlaub war. Cissy oft krank war. Cissy nich wirklich auf der Höhe ist zur Zeit. Cissy Sprachfehler hat. Begonnen der Angriff der Klonkrieger hat. #zerrt Yoda da weg# Hochstapler!

Ein großes Dankeschön an die (wieder zahlreicheren, hihi) Reviewer: _**Anna**: #nochmal kräftig durchknuddel# #dem Elf einen Beruhigungstrank gibt#, **Arwen**, **Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray**: Dark Lady? Wow, dankeschön #evilgrin# #verbeugt sich#, **Maxine**: Dass sich Remus so schnell zurück verwandelt hat, lag an dem Trank, der also wirklich gewirkt hat. Und Bellas Tod ist ajf grausam, aber anderseits hatte Severus keine andere Wahl. Bella ist ja von sich aus da hinein gerannt, und hätte er ihr den Zauberstab nicht weggenommen, hätte sie Remus ajf getötet, von daher #seufzt# #anknuschel#, **Lucindana Sakurazukamori**: #schmilzt dahin# SEISHIRO #brüllt# #lol# Du wirst ja sehn ob ich die beiden umgebracht hab aber #flüstert# 2 Tote reichen erstmal, so böse bin ich nun auch ned #zwinker#, **Curley Harlekin**, **Trhisha´s Desire** aka **Soulsister **#lol#, **Cyggi**: #zieht Dolch aus Mausis Herz# Sorry nomma, nyo, **Kasseopeia**: Ja du liest noch brav #knuddel# Japp, das lag an dem Trank. Hach, mir geht's doch genauso wie dir! #seufz# Ich will auch nich, dass die kämpfen! #bekommt von irgendjemandem was zugeflüstert# Oh … das stimmt … ich bin die Autorin! #grübelt# Yaaaay, Partyyy! #lol#_

Und mal so für alle Sirius und Bella Fans, ich hoff ihr lest trotzdem noch weiter. #grinst# Ich wage mal zu behaupten es lohnt sich.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-13-

Er wusste nicht, wie viele Meter sie gefallen waren. Er spürte nur, dass sein Aufprall gelindert wurde. Und als er seine Gedanken geordnet hatte wusste er auch von wem: Snape! Lucius lag genau auf ihm.

Stöhnend hob er den Kopf und tastete, nachdem er ihn sich an irgendetwas Hartem gestoßen hatte, fluchend nach seinem Zauberstab. „Lumos", rief er und ließ den nun leuchtenden Zauberstab langsam umher gleiten um sich einen Überblick über die Situation zu verschaffen:

Sie lagen unter einer wer weiß wie dicken Steinlawine begraben. Im Prinzip hatten sie Glück, dass sie nicht einfach zerdrückt worden waren. Die Steine hatten sich gegenseitig behindert und somit eine Art Vakuum um die beiden Männer gebildet.

Luft zum Atmen hatten sie. Aber wie lange noch?

Links und rechts von ihnen war kein Zentimeter Platz mehr frei, als hätten sich die Brocken ihren Körpern genau angepasst. Nur über Lucius war noch ein mannsbreiter Hohlraum, der aber nicht einmal reichte um sich aufzusetzen. Er steckte den Zauberstab vorsichtig zwischen einen Felsspalt über ihnen und betrachtete dann den Mann unter sich, der jetzt blinzelnd die Augen öffnete.

„Wo bin ich?", war das erste was Snape sagte, bevor er Lucius mühsam angrinste.

„Sehr komisch", murrte dieser. „Und um deine Frage zu beantworten: Wir sind meterweit in die Tiefe gestürzt, von Felsen umgeben und befinden uns jetzt, wie ich es annehme, in den Katakomben Askabans."

Snape hustete. „Ist nicht dein Ernst."

„Doch. Ich war noch nie hier unten, aber Dolohow hat es mir einmal erzählt. Und auch die Gefangenen von Askaban leben nicht ewig. Irgendwo müssen die Toten ja hin."

„Wie romantisch", sagte Snape.

Lucius seufzte gespielt und nickte. „Tja, Dornröschen. Ich würde ja gerne eine Führung mit dir machen, doch unglücklicherweise verhindern uns diese Gesteinsbrocken den Weg."

Snape gab ein Geräusch von sich das wie ein Lachen klang. „Ist es nicht merkwürdig, dass unser Sinn für Humor immer erst in Extremsituationen auf Hochtouren läuft?"

„Merkwürdig?" Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Was erwartest du von Scharlatanen wie uns anderes! Und besser in solchen Situationen als nie!"

Snape brummte zustimmend. Dann, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, verzog sich sein Gesicht schmerzhaft.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Lucius.

Snape nickte hastig.

„Es … tut mir Leid", sagte der Malfoy und blickte an beiden herab um die unbequeme Lage zu entschuldigen.

„Nichts für ungut", entgegnete Snape und schüttelte den Kopf. „Immerhin habe _ich_ dich mitgerissen, da ist das das Mindeste. Abgesehen davon", ein unverschämtes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus, „wann hab ich denn schon mal das Vergnügen!"

Lucius hob eine Augenbraue und nahm seine Entschuldigung gedanklich wieder zurück.

Eine Weile verfielen sie in unangenehmes Schweigen.

„Severus?", sagte Lucius dann irgendwann und diesmal war er es, der anzüglich grinste. „Bereitet es dir wirklich soviel Vergnügen unter mir zu liegen oder ist das dein Zauberstab?"

Snape öffnete die Augen und schien für einen kurzen Moment nicht recht zu wissen, wie er antworten sollte. „Letzteres", sagte er dann. „Selbst wenn ich wollte, so hätte ich für ersteres sicher nicht mehr genug Blut im Körper."

Lucius ließ seine Hand an ihm hinab gleiten, worauf sich Snape nervös mit der Zunge über die Lippen fuhr, und zog dessen Zauberstab hervor, der störend zwischen ihnen gelegen hatte. „Lumos", rief Lucius und steckte den zweiten Zauberstab nun ebenfalls zwischen die Felsen, bevor ihm Snapes letzter Satz bewusst wurde.

„Was?", fragte er verdutzt. „Was hast du eben gesagt?"

Snape seufzte nur. Es fiel ihm immer schwerer zu verbergen, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte.

Lucius rechnete nicht mit einer Antwort, sondern blickte beunruhigt an sich herab. So weit es ging hob er seinen Körper von Snape und betastete sich am Bauch. „Großer Gott", sagte er atemlos, als er seine Handfläche im schwachen Licht der Zauberstäbe betrachtete. Sie schimmerte vor Blut.

„Meines ist es nicht! Warum … hast du denn nichts gesagt?"

„Was hätte es denn geändert?" Snape stöhnte überrascht auf, als Lucius über seine Flanke strich. „Was tust du denn da?", fragte er als er spürte wie dieser dann auch noch seine Robe am Bauch aufknöpfte.

„Ich will sehen wie groß die Wunde ist."

„Ich muss das alles träumen", sagte Snape erschöpft und schloss die Augen. „Ahh!"

Lucius schob den blutdurchtränkten Stoff beiseite und betrachtete den Riss in Snapes Seite. „Wie konnte das denn passieren?"

„Die Wunde war so gut wie verheilt. Der Sturz muss sie wieder aufgerissen haben."

„Woher stammt sie?"

„Unwichtig", sagte Snape gereizt. Er hatte nicht das Verlangen Lucius zu erzählen, dass ausgerechnet Harry ihm diese Wunde zugefügt hatte.

„Sie ist tief!"

„Danke, ich fühl mich gleich viel besser", sagte der Zaubertränkemeister zynisch.

„Ich meine es ernst! Ich kenne keinen Heilzauber, der bei einer so tiefen Wunde helfen würde!"

„Ich weiß, Flüche liegen dir eben besser." Als Lucius ihn mit einem ernsten Blick bedachte, wurde er etwas sanfter. „Leg dich einfach wieder auf mich. Dann wird die Blutung wenigstens etwas gestillt", sagte er leise.

Der Malfoy tat es ohne zu widersprechen und versuchte Snapes Stöhnen, als er sich wieder auf ihn sinken ließ, zu ignorieren.

Jedes Mal wenn Snape die Augen schloss, wurde Lucius unruhig.

„Machst du dir etwa Sorgen?", fragte Snape irgendwann, als sie beide wieder einmal schweigend ins Leere starrten.

Lucius schnaufte. Er hatte sich mit den Ellenbogen neben Snapes Kopf abgestützt und versuchte so eine halbwegs bequeme Haltung zu finden.

Plötzlich spürte er etwas an seinem Hals. Seine Augen weiteten sich langsam ein Stück. „Was tust du da!", sagte er, doch es klang nicht wirklich wie eine Frage. Als solche sah Snape sie auch nicht, weshalb er es nicht für nötig hielt zu antworten, sondern seine Lippen weiter am Hals des Mannes über ihm entlang gleiten ließ.

„Oh Gott. Severus bitte … bitte hör auf", sagte dieser leise flehend.

„Wieso?", hauchte Snape. „Ist es die Pflicht eines Ehemanns die dich das sagen lässt – oder hast du nur Angst, dass es dir gefallen könnte?" Provozierend zog seine Zunge den geküssten Weg seiner Lippen nach.

Lucius erschauerte innerlich, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken. „Der Blutverlust scheint dir die Sinne zu vernebeln."

„Ich glaube es ist ganz einfach die Tatsache, dass man im Angesicht des Todes keine Scheu mehr hat, Dinge zu sagen … oder eben zu tun!" Er hob den Kopf ein Stück und saugte behutsam an der Beuge zwischen Lucius Hals und seinem Kinn.

„Im Angesicht des Todes?" Lucius lachte spöttisch. „Schau einfach mich an und nicht ihn!"

„Vielleicht ist das dasselbe!" Der Schwarzhaarige strich Lucius eine Strähne hellen Haares aus der Stirn. „Lucius …", flüsterte er und hinterließ eine weitere feuchte Spur unter Lucius Kinn, „…mein Todesengel." Auch wenn er innerlich brannte, so küsste er seinen Freund so vorsichtig, als befürchtete er, Lucius würden seine Berührungen wehtun.

„Merlin", sagte dieser und schüttelte leicht abwesend den Kopf, „du redest nichts als Humbug!"

Snape lächelte nur und seine Lippen setzten ihren Weg fort, tastend, forschend, gleichzeitig aber auch zielstrebig. Als sie über sein Kinn wanderten jedoch, drehte Lucius den Kopf zur Seite. „Hör auf."

Snape sank mit dem Kopf wieder auf den steinigen Boden und blickte ihn an. Auch Lucius wandte sich ihm wieder zu und sie sahen sich lange in die Augen, ihre Gesichter einander so nahe, dass sie sich gegenseitig in die geöffneten Münder hauchten.

„Wenn ich jetzt versuche dich zu küssen", begann Snape, plötzlich mit belegter Stimme, „dann wirst du dich abwenden, oder?

Lucius nickte. „Ja. Deshalb bitte ich dich, tu es nicht!"

Wieder schwiegen sie, ohne sich jedoch aus den Augen zu lassen. Für beide war es eine seltsame Situation und auch wenn sie so wirkten als würden sie den anderen aufmerksam betrachten, so waren sie doch vollkommen in ihren eigenen Gedanken versunken.

Ab und zu atmete Snape tief durch, und auch wenn Lucius nichts sagte, so hoffte er jedes Mal aufs Neue ihm irgendwie helfen zu können.

„Sehr unedel von dir", begann der Zaubertränkemeister irgendwann, als wären sie noch mitten in einem Gespräch, „wenn man bedenkt, dass ich sterben k-"

„Verdammt noch einmal, das wirst du nicht. Und jetzt hör auf mit diesem Gejammer, das ist armselig."

„Für jemanden der nicht den Mumm hat das zu tun was er eigentlich will ... benutzt du das Wort armselig ziemlich oft."

Lucius blickte ihn kühl an. „Mach nicht den Fehler mich armselig zu nennen. Das was du glaubst was ich eigentlich will, ist eine Sache die sich um Leben und Tod handelt."

„Das stimmt."

„Und ich will leben."

„Egal wie man es dreht und wendet. Egal wie du fort fährst, es wird sich so oder so um Leben und Tod handeln. Es sieht ... nicht wirklich gut für uns aus, Lucius. Obwohl es für dich noch nicht zu spät sein müsste, wärst du nicht so ein erbärmlicher Feigling."

Lucius hob träge eine Augenbraue und rümpfte die Nase. „Du vergisst … dass du derjenige bist, der den Feind auf beiden Seiten hat. Sieh dich an, Severus. Du bist einsam, deine Seite vertraut dir genauso wenig wie meine, zu der du einmal gehört hast. Hass schlägt dir entgegen egal wo du nur hingehst. Du liebst ... seit Ewigkeiten einen Mann, von dem du noch immer glaubst, dass du ihn ändern kannst. Gib es auf, Severus. Für solchen Unfug ist es zu spät. Das kostet uns beiden Nerven und Kraft. Welche Rolle spielt es jetzt noch, für wen oder was ich kämpfe und auf welcher Seite ich dabei stehe? Mein Ziel ist es lebend aus dieser Sache herauszukommen und das mit denen die mir etwas bedeuten."

„Du widersprichst dich ständig", sagte Snape heiser. „Das zeigt mir, dass du dir noch immer über nichts im Klaren bist. Und das ist auch der Grund der mich weiter hoffen lässt."

„Severus, halt einfach den Mund. Du musst deine Kräfte sparen."

„Wofür denn?"

„Fürs Überleben, was sonst?", sagte Lucius und rieb die noch immer blutigen Finger aneinander.

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass wir hier lebend wieder rauskommen?"

„Keine Ahnung wie es dir geht, aber ich habe nicht vor elendig in diesem Grab zu ersticken."

Snape seufzte und drehte müde den Kopf zur Seite. „Ich meinte eigentlich die Gesamtsituation. Den Krieg."

„Wollen wir das jetzt alles noch einmal durchkauen? Wir bewegen uns im Kreis."

„Tun wir das nicht immer?"

Lucius rollte nur genervt mit den Augen und schwieg.

„Gäbe es für mich denn einen schöneren Tod, als diesen hier?", sagte Snape nach einer Weile schwach, aber mit einem anzüglichen Schmunzeln um die Mundwinkel.

Lucius seufzte. „Du bringst mich um den Verstand."

„Na bitte", lachte Snape leise. „Wer kann das schon von sich behaupten?" Er schloss die Augen.

„Severus, du musst bei Bewusstsein bleiben."

Snape nickte nur, hielt die Augen aber geschlossen.

„Du hast viel Blut verloren, deshalb fühlst du dich so schwach, aber die Wunde an sich ist nicht tödlich. Und … Narzissa wird uns bald finden, da bin ich mir sicher", redete Lucius weiter, um ihn, aber wie er sich eingestehen musste vor allem sich selber zu beruhigen. „So leicht aufzugeben passt nicht zu dir. Halte durch." Er betrachtete ihn unruhig. Und fügte beinahe drohend hinzu: „Komm nicht auf die Idee hier unter mir wegzusterben! Hörst du?"

Snape schwieg noch immer, aber Lucius konnte seinen Atem spüren. Er legte seine Hände an die Schläfen des Schwarzhaarigen und lehnte seine Stirn an die seine. „Bitte Sev ... ."

-#-

Das Dröhnen in seinem Kopf als er erwachte, war für den ersten Moment kaum auszuhalten. Er ächzte und versuchte sich zu erinnern, was passiert war. Das letzte was er gesehen hatte, war wie Lucius Malfoy Severus am Arm gepackt hatte und mit ihm gestürzt war. Danach musste ihn einer der herabfallenden Steine getroffen und er das Bewusstsein verloren haben. Nur so konnte er sich erklären, warum sein Schädel so ungeheuer brummte und die Haut über seiner Augenbraue aufgeplatzt war, was er vor Schmerz zischend feststellte, als er sich das Blut von der Stirn wischte.

Langsam richtete er sich etwas auf und sein Blick fiel auf zwei Beine, die definitiv einer Frau angehörten. Auch wenn er wusste, dass weder Tonks noch jemand anderes den er kannte sich so kleidete, so hatte er doch einen winzigen Funken Hoffnung jemand anderen vorzufinden als er vermutete. Seine Vermutung trug den Namen Narzissa Malfoy und stellte sich, als er zögernd den Kopf hob, zu seinem Pech als richtig heraus.

Sie hatte den Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet und blickte eiskalt zu ihm hinab. Ihre Haltung schien gefasst, ganz anders dagegen ihre Stimme als sie sprach. „Wo ist Lucius?"

Lupin sah um sich, merkte aber sobald, dass es zwecklos war – Narzissa hielt seinen Zauberstab in der anderen Hand fest umschlossen. „Wo – ist Lucius?", wiederholte sie nun energischer.

Remus versuchte langsam aufzustehen, doch Narzissa drängte ihn mit einer einzigen Bewegung ihres Zauberstabs wieder auf den Boden. „Sitzen bleiben!"

Der Werwolf hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ganz ruhig. Ich glaube … er ist unter den Felsen begraben", sagte er und deutete auf das Chaos aus Steinen und Rauch, wo die beiden Zauberer zuvor gestanden hatten. „Der Boden brach ein. Und er fiel."

Narzissa ging ein paar Schritte um ihn herum, um ihn und die Felsen gleichzeitig im Auge behalten zu können. Lupin nutzte die Gelegenheit einen hastigen Blick auf die angelehnte Zellentür zu werfen, hinter der Bellatrix Lestrange noch immer liegen musste. Anscheinend wusste die Malfoy noch nichts vom grausamen Tod ihrer Schwester. Er konnte es nur hoffen, wurde sich aber zunehmend sicherer, da er, wie er glaubte, sonst nicht mehr am Leben wäre!

Es fiel ihm sehr schwer die Frau einzuschätzen. Er hatte sie nur kurz bei dem Angriff der Todesser auf Hogwarts getroffen, kannte nur wenige oberflächliche Informationen von Snape. Das einzige was er mit Sicherheit sagen konnte: Sie war clever! Ob ebenso skrupellos wie ihr Mann, würde er wohl erst herausfinden müssen.

„Wenn Sie mir meinen Zauberstab…", begann er ruhig, doch Narzissa lachte spöttisch noch bevor er seinen Satz beenden konnte. „Natürlich", sagte sie mit einem zynischen Kopfnicken.

„Wenn Sie mir meinen Zauberstab geben würden", wiederholte Lupin, „dann könnten wir versuchen die Felsen beiseite zu räumen. Allein werden Sie es sicher nicht schaffen. Hören Sie Narzissa. Snape ist auch da unten! Wenn wir uns gegenseitig helfen, können wir beide retten. Sie Lucius und ich Severus, und damit hat sich die Sache."

„Glauben Sie mir, Mr. Lupin", sagte Narzissa und lächelte bitter, „es liegt mir sicher mehr am Herzen Severus zu retten, als Ihnen."

„Dann … haben sie einen Grund mehr mir zu vertrauen."

„Vertrauen", wiederholte sie und verzog beeindruckt die Mundwinkel. „Naja, wir müssen es ja nicht gleich übertreiben. Sie glauben doch nicht etwa ich wäre auf Ihre Hilfe angewiesen oder? Askaban wimmelt nur so von Todessern, sie können von Glück reden, dass _ich_ sie gefunden habe!"

„Nun gut, Sie können genauso gut auf einen ihrer … _Freunde_ … warten. Doch umso mehr Zeit vergeht, umso länger sind die beiden begraben. Wir wissen nichts über ihren Zustand. Vielleicht sind sie verletzt und … ich glaube nicht, dass Sie die Verantwortung dafür tragen wollen, dass Askaban zu Lucius Grab wird…" Er wartete auf ihre Reaktion und hoffte sie überzeugt zu haben.

Und tatsächlich erwiderte Narzissa nichts, sondern ging schließlich ein paar Schritte rückwärts und warf ihm seinen Zauberstab zu, ohne jedoch den eigenen von ihm zu richten. „Sobald sich ihr Zauberstab auch nur im Geringsten in meine Richtung bewegt, sind sie tot. Unterschätzen Sie mich nicht, nur weil ich eine Frau bin." Und halb flüsternd fügte sie hinzu: „Den Fehler haben schon einige gemacht!"

Lupin nickte, seufzte seltsam erleichtert und erhob sich.

-#-

„Wird er mich töten?"

„Lucius?" Narzissa zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wer weiß."

Lupin nickte stirnrunzelnd. „Und _Sie_?"

Narzissa antwortete nicht sofort. Dann seufzte sie leise. „Hab ich denn einen Grund?", fragte sie und sah dabei so traurig aus, dass ihm ganz unbehaglich zu Mute wurde. _Ja. Er liegt gleich hinter dieser Tür_, dachte er sich, schwieg aber und blickte wieder hinab in das gähnende schwarze Loch.

Sie hatten versucht das Beste aus der misslichen Lage zu machen, und so aus den überflüssigen Felsbrocken eine steinerne Treppe gebildet, auf der Lucius und Severus nun hustend empor kletterten. Es war zwar anstrengend, aber zu schaffen, umso verwunderter blickten Narzissa wie auch Remus drein, als sie feststellten, dass Snape mehr von Lucius gestützt wurde, als dass er selber lief.

„Lucius!", rief Narzissa erschocken. „Blut! Soviel Blut!"

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Sorge, ich bin unverletzt", sagte er erschöpft und deutete dann auf Snape, der in dem Moment vor Lupin zusammenbrach.

„Severus!" Narzissa wollte auf ihn zustürzen, doch Lucius hielt sie am Arm fest. „Er wird sich um ihn kümmern", sagte er mit einem abwertenden Blick auf Lupin. „Komm!"

Widerwillig ließ sie sich von ihm mitziehen, blickte jedoch immer wieder besorgt zurück.

Auch Snape und Lupin blickten den beiden Malfoys nach.

„Weiß sie´s schon?", ächzte der Zaubertränkemeister.

„Mit Bellatrix? Nein. Dann wäre ich jetzt wohl nicht mehr am Leben." Lupin ließ seinen Blick nervös über Snapes Robe gleiten, die am Bauch feucht und noch dunkler als sonst glänzte. „Die Wunde von neulich?"

Snape nickte hustend. Er war totenbleich.

„Wir müssen zu den anderen! Und vor allem müssen wir Harry finden bevor-" Er schluckte.

„… er Black findet", beendete Snape an seiner statt den Satz.

Lupin nickte. „Kannst du gehen?"

„Mmmhm", machte Snape und atmete tief durch.

„Du hast viel zu viel Blut verlor- VERDAMMT!" Lupin ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, stand auf und lief ein paar Schritte hin und her. „Ein Heiltrank wäre nicht schlecht!"

„Verlier … jetzt nicht die Nerven", sagte Snape schwach und versuchte aufzustehen. „Hilf mir lieber!"

Lupin kam nickend zu ihm zurück und legte seinen Arm um seine Schultern.

Erneut eilten sie durch die unzähligen Gänge Askabans, bemüht den gleichen Weg zu nehmen den sie gekommen waren, doch auf Grund von Snapes Verletzung kamen sie nur mühsam voran.

Umso mehr freute sich Lupin als sich die Person, die eilig auf sie zumarschierte als Professor McGonagall herausstellte. „Gut, dass ich sie finde", sagte sie bevor sie einen prüfenden Blick auf Snapes gebeugte Gestalt warf. „Was ist passiert?"

„Er ist gestürzt, dabei ist seine Wunde aufgegangen. Er hat viel Blut verloren. Minerva haben sie einen Heiltrank dabei?"

„Ja", sagte McGonagall, zog ein kleines Fläschchen mit bläulicher dicker Flüssigkeit aus ihrem Umhang und reichte es Snape. „Trinken sie, Severus!"

„Gott sei Dank", seufzte Lupin erleichtert. Doch McGonagall blickte ihn auf ihre übliche Art und Weise streng an. „Es wird ihm für eine Weile helfen, aber wenn die Wunde nicht behandelt wird, nützt der Trank überhaupt nichts! Seine Kräfte mögen vorerst zurückkehren, aber es ist gut möglich, dass er sich besser fühlt, dann aber ganz plötzlich zusammenbricht!"

„Da ich jedes Wort verstehe, Professor, frage ich mich wieso Sie das alles Lupin erzählen", sagte Snape grimmig. Der Trank wirkte bereits und er war nun wieder in der Lage zu stehen, ohne dass seine Knie nachgaben.

„Wo ist Harry, Professor?", fragte Lupin nervös.

„Ich hab ihn aus den Augen verloren. So wie alle anderen."

„Wir müssen schleunigst zur Halle im Zentrum!", sagte Lupin und ging einige Schritte voraus.

„Befindet sich Mr. Potter etwa dort?"

„Ich hoffe nicht, Minerva. Ich hoffe nicht!"

Die Lehrerin blickte ihn forschend von der Seite an. „Um Himmels Willen was ist denn passiert?"

Lupin schwieg und ging erneut voraus.

„Das werden sie noch früh genug erfahren", sagte Snape düster an McGonagall gewandt und folgte dem Werwolf.

Und nicht nur Professor McGonagall sollte Zeuge der Grausamkeit der Todesser werden. Sie waren die letzten die das Herz Askabans erreichten. Alle anderen Auroren und jene die zur Unterstützung mitgekommen waren, waren bereits eingetroffen und standen kreisförmig in der riesigen Halle verteilt, den Blick schockiert auf deren Mitte gerichtet:

Ein lebloser Sirius Black – Rücken an Rücken gefesselt an einen vor Angst zitternden Ron Weasley.

Lupin keuchte vor Entsetzen überwältigt auf und für einen Moment war er es, dessen Knie weich wurden, so dass er glaubte nicht mehr stehen zu können.

„Wie können sie so etwas nur tun", sagte McGonagall bestürzt und presste sich die Hand an die Brust.

„Das sieht mir sehr nach Bellatrix Lestranges Werk aus", entgegnete Snape müde. „Aber es war ihr letztes. Sie hat für ihre Taten bezahlt."

McGonagall blickte ihn überrascht von der Seite an, schwieg jedoch.

Der erste der sich von seinem Schock erholt hatte war Kingsley Shacklebolt. Mit großen Schritten war er bei Ron, band ihn los und half ihm auf die Beine.

„Harry", wimmerte der junge Weasley, „Harry es tut mir so leid!"

Lupin atmete tief durch und schloss die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete ging sein Blick über Sirius hinweg und zu dem Jungen, von dem er gehofft hatte ihm würde das hier erspart bleiben.

Harry stand im gleichen Abstand zu dem toten Animagus wie Lupin. Er bewegte sich nicht. Starrte nur ausdruckslos auf seinen Paten, der, nachdem ihn das Seil zu einer sitzenden Haltung gezwungen hatte, wieder auf dem Boden lag, und so aussah, als würde er schlafen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

… to be continued …


	14. Einer auf jeder Seite

Ja Trisha, isch schäme misch! Doch hier ist das neue Kapitel. Es tut mir so leid, ich weiß ihr habt´s nich leicht mit mir. Aber wenn so was wieder vorkommt, dass ich Monate nich update guckt bitte ab und zu mal in mein Profil, da schreib ich dann meisten ein paar Zeilen zur Erklärung.

Wenns mir net gut geht, kann ich nich schreiben und wenn ich nich schreiben kann, geht's mir erst recht nich gut, das ist ne Kettenreaktion!

Deshalb seid mir nich bös, sondern freut euch einfach übers neue Chapi (mal absgehn vom nich grad fröhlichen Inhalt :D )

Mich hat wohl eine Muse geküsst #grinst # Danke Muse und wie immer auch danke an euch! **_Anna&Coram_**_: #stellt dem Elf schon mal nen Kakao hin#, **Lucindana**** Sakurazukamori: **Vielen Dank :), **Maxine**: #grinst und knuddelt mal heftig durch#, **Kasseopeia**: ach wirklich? Da bin ich aber mal gespannt, ehrlich, musst mir mal im Messi sagen :D, _**_Vinetaalphafrau_**_Ich denke Antworten auf deine Fragen wird's in dem Chap geben, und danke :)**, Ashibabi**: danke, thanks a lot! I was so happy about your review, **Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray: **muahahaa, **Trisha´s**** Desire: **hihi danke, **Cygn**a: gegen Katakombensex hätt ich auch nix gehabt. Mist, ich bin die Autorin …, **Arwen**: ja, wenigstens ein was schönes ;), **Avallyn**** Black:** da hast Recht, kaum noch Blacks, **Knabberhasi** (-lol- toller name spatz), **Roses of Darkness: **#verbeugt sich# _

Meine Kommentare sind heut sehr geistreich #lol# Und nach so langer Zeit sollte ich das letzte Chap vielleicht noch mal zusammen fassen: Lucius und Snape liegen in den Katakomben Askabans rum, führen wieder Grundsatzgespräche und fummeln #grinst# Und Cissa und Lupin befreien die beiden und Snapi kippt fast um, weil er schwer verletzt ist und dann kommen sie alle in die große Halle Askabans wo sie den toten Sirius an Ron festgebunden finden. Und, wie sollte es auch anders sein, Harry sieht es ebenso, obwohl Lupin das vermeiden wollte. Ums mal kurz zu fassen …

Und hier geht unsere Geschichte weiter …

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-14-

Harry stand im gleichen Abstand zu dem toten Animagus wie Lupin. Er bewegte sich nicht. Starrte nur ausdruckslos auf seinen Paten, der, nachdem ihn das Seil zu einer sitzenden Haltung gezwungen hatte, wieder auf dem Boden lag, und so aussah, als würde er schlafen.

Sie hielten den Atem an. Allesamt. Man brauchte nicht in Harry zu stecken um sich vorstellen zu können, dass sich seine Wut ins Unermessliche steigern musste. So lange schon fragten sie sich wann diese Wut, dieser Hass zum Ausbruch kommen würde, und nun, so dachten sie, war dieser Augenblick gekommen. Es lag eine gefährliche Spannung in der Luft, das Schweigen schlimmer als Lärm. Alle sahen sie ihn an, innerlich bereit auf eine Rachsucht die Harry womöglich in den Tod stürzen würde.

Aber womit keiner gerechnet hatte: Harry brach zusammen. Er ließ den Zauberstab fallen und sank auf die Knie. Er fiel mit dem Oberkörper nach vorn, die Hände auf dem Boden aufgestützt – und begann jämmerlich zu weinen.

Seit dem Vorfall im Ministerium hatte er um Sirius keine Träne vergossen. Keine einzige. Aber jetzt war es zuviel. Harrys Körper wurde von einem heftigen Weinkrampf geschüttelt. „Nicht fair", presste er hervor, „es ist nicht fair ... NICHT FAIR!" Er stockte kurz, dann lehnte er sich zurück und breitete seine Arme aus. „WO SEID IHR?", brüllte er und blickte nach oben, verzweifelt auf der Suche nach einem der Todesser. „ICH BIN HIER! ICH BIN ES, DEN IHR HABEN WOLLT! IHR HABT DEN FALSCHEN UMGEBRACHT! ICH BIN HIER! HOLT MICH! KOMMT HER! ICH BIN HIER! IHR FEIGLINGE! ICH BIN HIER!" Seine Stimme wurde heiser. „Ihr habt den Falschen umgebracht", sagte er leise, ließ den Kopf hängen und brach erneut in einen Weinkrampf aus, viel zu erschöpft, als dass er die Kraft hatte seine Tränen zu verbergen, wie er es sonst immer tat. „Den Falschen…"

Keiner wagte sich ihm zu nähern. Sie alle waren selber viel zu geschockt, als dass sie den Mut hatten auf Harry zuzugehen.

Unter denjenigen, die den Anblick nicht ertragen konnten, war ausgerechnet Snape. Zwar zog er sich nicht leise zurück, wie die meisten es taten, um weder Harry zu quälen noch sich selbst, doch er wandte den Blick ab und starrte ins Nirgendwo.

Tonks hatte die Hände gegen ihren Mund gepresst, aus ihren Augen strömten stumme heiße Tränen. Sie hatte große Schwierigkeiten ihr Schluchzen zu unterdrücken und die violetten langen Harre hingen ihr schmutzig und feucht ins Gesicht. Sie warf einen fast flehenden Blick zu Lupin, in der Hoffnung er würde zu ihm gehen.

Doch der Werwolf war wie gelähmt. Er konnte nicht. Wäre sein Herz nicht schon gebrochen gewesen, dann hätte es jetzt Harrys Anblick getan. Dies war der Sohn seines besten Freundes. Auch er hatte Sirius verloren und auch für ihn war der Verlust mehr als er ertragen konnte. Er wollte auf ihn zugehen, aber seine Beine waren wie Blei, er kam nicht vorwärts. Ein erneuter Schluchzer von Harry ließ ihn zusammenfahren und weckte seine Glieder. Unendlich langsam, so kam es ihm vor, ging er ein paar Schritte und ließ sich vor ihm auf die Knie nieder.

Er zitterte leicht, hatte fast Angst Harry zu berühren, der Junge schien eine unsichtbare Mauer um sich zu haben.

Doch Lupin war nicht der einzige, der sich in Bewegung gesetzt hatte.

„Was machen sie denn?", fragte McGonagall, als Snape ächzend an ihr vorbei humpelte.

„Ich hole Black", entgegnete er knapp.

„Severus!" McGonagall stellte sich ihm mit ermahnender Stimme in den Weg. „Sie können sich doch selbst kaum noch auf den Beinen halten!"

„Ich habe es Lupin versprochen", erklärte der Zaubertränkemeister schlicht. „Die paar Schritte mehr werden mich schon nicht umbringen." Und so ging er an McGonagall, die soviel Ehrgefühl von ihm nicht gewöhnt war, vorbei.

Er blickte weder Harry noch Lupin an, als er Sirius hochhob und unter dessen Gewicht und seinem eigenen Blutverlust taumelte.

Im gleichen Moment hob Lupin Harrys Brille auf, die vor ihm auf den Boden lag, und rieb sie gedankenverloren an seinem Hemd trocken, bis er merkte, dass er sie mit Blut beschmierte. „Harry", begann er mit brechender Stimme. Doch wie sollte er tröstende Worte für ihn finden, wenn es keine gab? Im Grunde war er froh darüber, dass Harry wenigstens weinte. Die Tränen würden den Kummer nicht hinwegspülen, aber sie zeigten ihm, dass Harry innerlich nicht zu Stein geworden war. Väterlich legte er ihm eine Hand auf den Hinterkopf. „Harry! Harry hör mir zu."

„Die haben gewonnen, Remus", erwiderte Harry erstickt.

„Harry! Für mich hatte Sirius eine andere Bedeutung als für dich! Aber glaub mir, es tut mir so sehr weh, dass ich … sieh mich an Harry … wenn du jetzt aufgibst, _dann_ haben sie gewonnen. Ich weiß, dass dir das gerade im Moment egal ist! Und das ist okay! Dir wird ein wichtiger Mensch nach dem anderen genommen, was kümmert dich dann was mit dem Rest passiert, nicht wahr?"

Harry nickte zornig. Doch im nächsten Moment vergrub er das Gesicht in seiner Hand.

„Nein, es gibt keinen Grund sich dafür zu schämen Harry! Weißt du warum? Es ist menschlich! Du bist nur ein Mensch! Aber noch hast du genug Freunde für die es sich zu leben lohnt! Also bitte, Harry, _bitte_ lass mich für dich da sein."

Harry sah ihn überrascht an.

„Sirius ist nicht ersetzbar, so wie kein Mensch ersetzbar ist, aber gib mir die Chance für dich nur ein Teil dessen zu sein was dir deine Eltern und Sirius nicht mehr sein können! Wenn nicht, dann…" Er schüttelte den Kopf und reichte Harry seine Brille. „Dann habe ich niemanden mehr."

Harry setzte seine Brille auf. Und zu Lupins Überraschung umarmte er ihn dann und begann an seiner Schulter erneut zu weinen. Allerdings klang es weniger verbittert, sondern, soweit er es in seinem eigenen Kummer beurteilen konnte, befreiender.

Vom Schmerz überwältigt, merkte Harry kaum, wie Lupin nach einer Weile seinen Arm um seine Schulter legte und ihn aus diesem düsteren Ort führte.

Hinter ihnen liefen Tonks und ein aufgewühlter Ron Weasley, McGonagall und andere Mitglieder des Ordens. Die Nachhut bildeten Kingsley Shacklebolt und Snape, der in dem Augenblick ohnmächtig wurde, als man ihm Sirius aus den Armen nahm.

-#-

Seufzend stützte sich Lucius auf seinen Spazierstock und blickte zu Boden. Narzissa knallte die Tür lautstark hinter sich zu und lief unruhig hin und her. „Verdammt", fluchte sie.

Die meisten Todesser verschwanden sofort und die wenigen die sich noch in der riesigen Wohnstube befanden taten es spätestens dann, als Macnair ihnen einen vielsagenden Blick zuwarf.

„So etwas darf nicht passieren", fuhr Narzissa aufgebracht fort. „Wenn sich Bellatrix nur etwas unter Kontrolle hätte!" Sie seufzte. „Wo ist sie überhaupt?"

Lucius hob den Kopf als wäre er gerade aus einem Traum erwacht, doch bevor er etwas sagen oder reagieren konnte, hörte er draußen Schritte. Er stöhnte und schloss die Augen.

„Was ist denn?", fragte seine Frau mit gerunzelter Stirn und warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster.

Mehrere Personen kamen aufs Haus zu. Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen. Macnair versuchte sich zwischen Narzissa und Rabastan Lestrange zu stellen, der mit düsterer Mine eintrat. Aber zu spät.

Narzissa blickte erst Rabastan an, dessen Kleidung blutverschmiert war, und dann die leblose Person, die in ihrem schwarzen Mantel eingehüllt in seinen Armen lag. Nur ihre schwarzen Stiefel, blasse Hände – und die Strähnen dunklen Haares waren zu sehen. Es herrschte eine erdrückende Stille. Bis sich Narzissa nicht mehr gegen ihren Verstand wehren konnte, der schon längst begriffen hatte …

Mit einem Schmerzensschrei wirbelte sie herum und presste sich an Lucius Schulter.

Macnair blickte ihn betreten an. „Kann ich irgendwie…", flüsterte er, wandte sich dann aber auf Lucius Kopfschütteln hin seufzend ab und verschwand aus dem Haus.

Die beiden Malfoys waren nun allein. Lucius hielt Narzissa fest in seinen Armen geschlossen, nachdem ihre Beine ihr keinen Halt mehr gegeben hatten. So gern er auch für sie da war – das Unbehagen das er verspürte, konnte man ihm nicht übel nehmen und war eine Eigenschaft die auch bei weitem gefühlvollere Gemüter mit ihm teilten, die einen Menschen zu trösten hatten, der gerade einen anderen geliebten Menschen verloren hatte. Er strich ihr behutsam über den Rücken und blickte ins Kaminfeuer, dessen Knistern plötzlich den ganzen Raum ausfüllte.

„So beginnt es."

Lucius lehnte sich ein Stück zurück und blickte seine Frau an. Ihre Lippen waren ebenso weiß wie ihre Haut.

„So beginnt es", wiederholte Narzissa. „Das Sterben … der Familie Black."

„Narzissa", sagte Lucius behutsam. „was redest du denn da?"

„Einer auf jeder Seite. Verstehst du nicht? Wir nahmen ihnen Sirius. Und sie uns Bellatrix. Wir sind quitt. Wir haben es verdient. Sie hat es verdient." Sie schloss die Augen. „_Ich_ … habe es verdient."

Lucius schwieg. Auf der einen Seite, weil er nicht wusste welchen Trost er ihr geben konnte und auf der anderen, weil ihre Worte nicht nur schmerzerfüllt waren, sondern auch wahr.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie leise.

„Der Werwolf … hat Rache genommen", antwortete Lucius. Er wusste, dass es bei Narzissa keinen Zweck hatte um den heißen Brei herumzureden. Dann gab er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Wie?" Sie sah ihm ins Gesicht und fand darin einen Ausdruck der besagte, dass er gehofft hatte diese Frage würde sie ihm nicht stellen. Sie atmete heftig aus und setzte erneut zum Reden an. Doch dann erblickte sie Snapes Blut, das noch immer an Lucius Mantel klebte und wich angeekelt vor ihm zurück. „Ich halt das nicht aus", keuchte sie und hielt sich den Bauch.

„Liebling", begann Lucius aufrichtig.

Doch seine Frau schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will nicht wissen was mit ihr passiert ist oder?"

„Nein, willst du nicht."

„Ich will sie also auch nicht sehen …?"

„Noch nicht!"

„Oh Gott …" Narzissa verzog schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht. Lucius seufzte und trat rasch hinter sie, als ihre Beine erneut nachzugeben drohten.

„Ich gehe nach oben", sagte sie knapp, „mir ist nicht gut." Ihr Mann, der diese Aussage für überflüssig hielt, nickte, doch bevor er die Gelegenheit hatte ihr die Hand entgegenzustrecken, schüttelte Narzissa den Kopf. „Allein", sagte sie und stieg dann kraftlos und langsam die Treppe hinauf.

Lucius stand leicht zusammengesunken mitten im Raum. Er blickte an sich herab, verzog das Gesicht, riss seinen blutigen Mantel von den Schultern und warf ihn samt seinem Spazierstock auf den Boden. In dem Moment, als er sich an einem Tisch nieder ließ, betrat Rabastan Lestrange den Salon, dieselbe bittere Mine im Gesicht und noch immer dieselbe blutige Kleidung am Leib.

„Wirklich hervorragend hast du das hingekriegt", sagte Lucius müde, den Kopf in eine Hand gestützt.

„Sie hätte es doch so oder so erfahren." Der Lestrange ließ sich Lucius gegenüber nieder.

„Ja, aber auf eine völlig andere Art und Weise! Und was fällt dir ein dich so an meinem Tisch zu setzen?"

„Meinst du das hier?" Rabastan wischte sich Blut von seinem Hemd und rieb es zwischen den Fingern. „Keine Sorge, ich kümmere mich darum. In meinem Zimmer. Bevor man vor lauter blutdurchtränkten Kleidungsstücken auf dem Salonboden hier nicht mehr treten kann."

Lucius schnaubte durch die Nase. „Ihr Lestranges hattet schon immer einen unpassenden, makabren Sinn für Humor."

„Nur deshalb verstehst du ihn. Und nun tu nicht so, als ob du um sie trauerst. Du hast sie nie gemocht, also komm."

„Es spielt absolut keine Rolle ob ich sie gemocht habe oder nicht", erwiderte Lucius aufgebracht, „aber sie war Narzissas Schwester und auch wenn das nicht in jedem Fall etwas heißen muss, so hat sie ihr sehr viel bedeutet! Natürlich ist es nicht Bellatrix´ Tod der mir zu schaffen macht, sondern Narzissas Schmerz darüber. Und ja, du, wie auch jeder andere, weißt, dass ich sie nicht gemocht habe; wenn du es genau wissen willst: für mich war Bellatrix nichts weiter als eine geisteskranke, wahnsinnige und nervtötende Hexe, die die Gnade und Zuneigung des dunklen Lords nie verdient und sich stets als etwas besonderes gesehen hat, aber das kannst du mir glauben: selbst ihr hätte ich einen angenehmeren Tod gewünscht als von einem hasserfüllten und liebeskranken Werwolf zerfleischt zu werden!"

Er atmete tief aus und lehnte sich zurück. „Warum erzähl ich dir das", fuhr er wieder ruhiger fort, „du beerdigst deine Schwägerin, nachdem du deinen Bruder zu Grabe getragen hast. Du kannst ansatzweise verstehen was Narzissa jetzt durchmacht."

Rabastan nickte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein dunkles, strähniges Haar. „Aber wir sind Männer, Gefühle zeigen ist nicht unser Gebiet, das weißt du doch", sagte er ironisch und nickte Lucius, während er aufstand, mit einem angedeuteten Lächeln zu.

Es war wohl das längste und vertrauteste Gespräch das die beiden Todesser je miteinander geführt hatten, trotz ihrer Verwandtschaft.

Rabastans langsame Schritte, wurden von schnellen, lauten übertönt. Jemand rannte die Treppe hinab

Es war Draco, der leichenblass ins Zimmer stürmte und abrupt stehen blieb als er seinen Vater erblickte.

Lucius stand auf und blickte ihn genauso erschrocken an wie er ihn. „Was ist los?", fragte er.

Draco atmete tief aus, wie als ob er erleichtert wäre, und ging mit zitternden Beinen ein paar Schritte zurück. „Das sollte ich wohl eher dich fragen."

„Du bist ganz blass, was hast du?"

„Mutter weint sich die Seele aus dem Leib!", antworte er. „So hab ich sie noch nie weinen hören, es hat mir Angst gemacht. Da dachte ich…" Er biss zornig die Zähne zusammen.

„Oh", sagte Lucius nach einer Weile. „Nein, nein ich bin in Ordnung Draco."

Draco nickte und beide schwiegen sich peinlich berührt an.

„Willst du mir nicht sagen, warum sie weint?", platzte es dann aus Draco heraus.

Lucius schien etwas aufgewühlt. „Ja … es … Bellatrix … sie ist es die …. Deine Tante ist tot."

Draco gab ein bedauerndes Fluchen von sich. Dann erblickte er Mantel und Stab auf dem Boden und bückte sich um beides aufzuheben.

„Lass ihn liegen!", rief Lucius, und blitzschnell ließ Draco den Mantel wieder fallen. Den Stab jedoch hob er auf und reichte ihm seinen Vater. Allerdings ließ er ihn nicht los, als Lucius danach griff und so lag er in beider Hände, als ob er sie verband, eine Verbindung, die sie sich ohne das kalte Stück Holz, anstatt warmer Haut, nie gewagt hätten.

„Wessen Blut ist das?", fragte Draco bebend. „An deinem Mantel. Ist das Bellatrix´?"

„Nein … nein das", Lucius fuhr sich nervös über die Lippen, „das ist das Blut deines … es ist Snapes!"

Sein Sohn keuchte ungläubig. „Oh, na toll! Ist er auch … Ich meine ist er auch tot?"

„Nein", sagte Lucius durchdringend.

Draco nickte. Aber man konnte ihm ansehen, dass es hinter seiner Stirn heftig arbeitete und sein Kiefer mahlte hin und her, als lägen ihm tausend Sachen auf der Zunge. „Ich dachte du seiest tot!", rief er dann laut, wütend und vor allem vorwurfsvoll.

„Tut mir leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen", erwiderte Lucius mit einem leichten Lachen, was allerdings sofort wieder erstarb als er von Dracos energischer Stimme unterbrochen wurde. „Das ist _nicht_ witzig Vater!" Draco funkelte ihn wütend an und nutzte die Chance, von ihm nicht zu einem angemessenen Ton ermahnt zu werden, um Fortzufahren. „Ich kenne dich lange genug um zu wissen, dass das nur eine Masche ist deine Gefühle zu verbergen. Selbst du hast welche und es ist nichts Schlimmes daran Vater! Und es ist auch _nicht_ schlimm mir sie irgendwann mal zu zeigen!" Er atmete aufgebracht aus und schüttelte den Kopf. „Was soll´s, ich glaube es hat überhaupt keinen Zweck mit dir über so etwas zu reden, du verstehst mich ja doch nicht. Immerhin bist du sprachlos, wow, eigentlich wäre es jetzt deine Aufgabe mich in meine Schranken zu verweisen, _Dad_, das kannst du doch immer so gut."

Lucius blickte ihn weder zornig an noch empört, sondern einfach nur verwundert. „Du machst dich lächerlich. Ich frage mich, weshalb um alles in der Welt du jetzt mit diesen Vorwürfen kommst, ich frage mich was bitte hat das, was du sagst, mit Bellatrix´ Tod zu t-"

„Wer hat behauptet, dass es mit ihrem Tod zu tun hat? Das hat es nicht! Es geht um dich und mich! Darum worum es immer geht, worüber ich _immer_ nachdenke, wenn es mal wieder brenzlig wird und ich nicht weiß ob du überhaupt wieder nach Hause kommst!"

„Sag so etwas nicht."

„Wieso nicht, ich fange langsam an mich daran zu gewöhnen, dass immer weniger Menschen in dieses Haus zurückkehren als es verlassen!"

Lucius schwieg.

„Sag etwas!", drängte Draco. „Los, sag etwas!" Erst jetzt ließ er den Spazierstock los, stieß ihn regelrecht von sich. „Weißt du ich glaube du bist einfach nur verwirrt, weil du es nicht gewohnt bist, dass du mit mir ein Gespräch führen kannst! Ich glaube du bemerkst gerade erst, dass ich kein Kind mehr bin, was dir schon längst aufgefallen wäre, wenn du mich ab und zu mal beachten würdest!"

„Bitte … Draco … ich habe jetzt wirklich keine Geduld für diesen Unfug, nicht nach allem was-"

„Und nicht Monate in Askaban verschwendet hättest!"

An diesem Punkt stand Lucius auf. Draco ging automatisch einen Schritt zurück. „Jetzt bin ich zu weite gegangen, oder? Was ist, willst du mich ohrfeigen? Dann tu´s doch!"

„Es reicht jetzt", sagte Lucius heiser.

„Das packst du nicht, oder! Nicht mal das bringst du fertig!"

„Was ist nur aus dir geworden?"

„Das zu dem ihr mich macht! Aber ich fange langsam an zu verstehen, dass ihr selber nicht wisst, was ihr wollt. Was willst du Vater? Was? Wenn du es nicht weißt, woher soll ich es dann wissen? Ich weiß überhaupt nichts mehr! Ich weiß nicht mehr was ich denken soll! Ich habe ja auch noch nie dazu gehört! Ihr erzählt mir ja nichts!"

„Und das aus gutem Grund."

„Du landest in Askaban, Rodolphus stirbt, Bellatrix stirbt – ich sehe nie _was_ ihr tut, sondern immer nur die Resultate, und die können doch unmöglich euer Ziel sein!" Er hob den Mantel nun doch auf. „Das hier zum Beispiel", sagte er und streckte ihn Lucius entgegen. „Wie ist das passiert? Hast du Snape das angetan? Oder jemand anders? Auf welcher Seite steht er eigentlich? Und was ist mit Bellatrix passiert? Hilf mir, Vater, bitte! Ich weiß nämlich nicht mehr was richtig und was falsch ist! Wir sind doch auf der richtigen Seite oder? Was du tust ist doch das Richtige, nicht wahr?"

„Richtig und Falsch … Gut und Böse, so etwas gibt es nicht", entgegnete Lucius stur. „Es ist nicht alles so einfach wie du es dir in deinem Dickschädel gern zusammenreimen würdest!"

„Du lügst!", rief Draco verzweifelt. „Du bist ein Feigling", brachte er mit letzter Kraft hervor und konnte nun die Tränen nicht mehr verhindern, die umso stärker flossen, als Lucius ihn mit einem getroffenen Blick bedachte, den er noch nie zuvor an ihm gesehen hatte. Doch dieser Blick verwandelte sich rasch in Zorn und so riss Lucius ihm den Mantel aus der Hand und packte seinen Sohn am Kragen. „Snape hatte eine Verletzung von der ich nichts wusste, von der ich noch immer nicht weiß, woher sie stammt, er wäre beinahe unter mit weggestorben! Und du willst wissen, was mit Bellatrix passiert ist, ja? Dein Lehrer Remus Lupin hat sie getötet, es war seine Rache, seine Rache dafür, dass sie Sirius Black, der von den Toten zurückgekehrt ist, ein zweites mal umgebracht hat! Er hat sich in einen Werwolf verwandelt und deiner Tante die Kehle durchgebissen! Er hat ihr die Luftröhre zerfetzt, sie ist an ihrem eigenen Blut erstick – such dir was aus! Und, bist du nun zufrieden?", fragte er Draco, der inzwischen bitter weinte, „geht es dir jetzt besser, fühlst du dich jetzt erwachsener, nun, da du die Einzelheiten kennst, hm? Hast du den Mut zu deiner Mutter zu gehen und ihr zu erzählen, dass ihre Schwester bestialisch zerfleischt wurde?" Er verzog das Gesicht abschätzend. „Sei ein Mann und hör auf zu heulen, sieh mir in die Augen und nenn mich noch einmal einen Feigling, Draco!"

„ … ein Feigling", schluchzte Draco verkrampft.

Lucius stieß ihn von sich und ließ ihn wortlos stehen.

„Vater!", schrie der junge Malfoy halb wütend, halb verzweifelt. „Wo willst du hin?"

Auch Macnair, der in dem Augenblick das Haus betrat, stellte seinem Gefährten diese Frage. Doch Lucius stürzte aus dem Haus ohne zu antworten.

-#-

Macnair klopfte. Als niemand antwortete, öffnete er die Tür und betrat das Schlafzimmer, das bis auf schwaches Kerzenlicht dunkel war. Narzissa saß auf dem Boden, mit dem Rücken gegen das Fußende des Bettes gelehnt.

„Narzissa?", fragte er vorsichtig und kniete sich neben sie. Ihre Augen und Lippen waren rot unterlaufen und feuchte Haarsträhnen klebten ihr im Gesicht. Sie reagierte nicht.

„Narzissa", wiederholte Macnair, „der dunkle Lord … würde dich gern sehen." Er nahm zögernd ihre Hand.

„Sag ihm", entgegnete Narzissa heiser, „ich brauche sein Mitleid gerade nicht."

Macnair räusperte sich. „Das … das kann ich gut verstehen, aber … . Er meinte sofort!"

„Ich fühle mich wirklich nicht-"

„Es war keine Bitte, Narzissa, sondern eine Anweisung."

Narzissa blickte ihn jetzt zum ersten Mal verwundert an. Dann drehte sie den Kopf wieder zur Seite und schloss die Augen wobei eine neue Welle Tränen über ihr Gesicht strömte. „Was meinst du Walden? Klingt nicht sehr gut, oder?"

Macnair biss sich nervös auf die Lippen. „Komm. Wir bringen dich."

„Wir? Bin ich gefährlich? Bin ich jetzt eine Gefangene?"

„Natürlich nicht!" Er seufzte. „Du hast doch nichts getan, du sollst einfach nur zu ihm!"

„Wo ist Lucius?", fragte sie stattdessen leise.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Er hat ganz plötzlich das Haus verlassen. Ich glaube er hat sich mit Draco gestritten, beide waren völlig aufgebracht."

Narzissa schnaufte bitter. „Hervorragend. Meine Familie zerbricht."

„Komm jetzt", sagte Macnair und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

… to be continued …

Ein sehr tränenreiches Chap, aber die sind ja auch nur Menschen :( Das näxte Chap folgt bald. Nicht erst in ein paar Monaten, sondern in ein paar Wochen. #legt ihre Hände ins Feuer# Ups… die brauch ich zum Schreiben …


	15. Des Meisters Rache

Und wieder hat sich meine Leserschaft nach einer kleinen #hust# Schreibpause dezimiert. Deshalb vielen Dank und einen fetten Knuddler an _Anna&Coram__, Maja, Cyggi und Trisha´s Desire!_ Würde mich freuen wenn sich der Rest auch wieder dazugesellt #smile# Vielleicht seid ihr alle zu geschockt, dass ich geupdatet habt #lol#

Wo wir gerade bei Schock sind, ich bin noch traumatisiert. Aber alle die Band 6 noch nicht gelesen haben, brauchen keine Angst haben, dieses Chap ist völlig spoilerfrei, schon allein deshalb, weil es so gut wie fertig war, bevor der neue Potter draußen war.

Bleibt also nix mehr zu sagen als viel Spaß. (Mehr oder weniger … )

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-15-

Snape schloss die Tür hinter sich und kam auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch zu. Als er sich setzen wollte, stellte er verdutzt fest, dass ein zugedeckter Käfig auf dem Stuhl stand, aus dem unangenehm fiepende Laute drangen.

„Oh, kümmern Sie sich nicht um die", sagte Dumbledore vergnügt und brachte die Kreaturen mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen. „Keine Sorge, Sie sind gleich wieder entlassen, es wird nicht lange dauern. Ich habe schon mit den anderen gesprochen und weiß was vorgefallen ist."

Snape nickte, verschränkte dezent die Arme ineinander und trommelte mit den Fingern ungeduldig gegen seinen Oberarm. Dumbledores Gelassenheit beunruhigte ihn. Vor allem deshalb, weil der Direktor nach seiner eigenen Aussage wusste, was geschehen war.

„Wie geht es Ihrer Verletzung?", fragte Dumbledore, als sei es ihm gerade erst eingefallen und beugte sich über ein Gerät von dem Snape nicht sagen konnte, was es darstellen sollte.

„Oh … besser. Nicht der Rede wert, danke."

„Was haben Sie den Ärzten denn erzählt, dass sie Sie gleich wieder haben gehen lassen?" Dumbledore linste ihn über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg flüchtig an. „Denn es würde mich doch sehr wundern wenn Sie bei einer derartig ernsthaften Verletzung, durch die Sie gar das Bewusstsein verloren haben, nicht mindestens eine Woche ans Krankenbett gefesselt wären!"

Snape rang sich ein schwaches Lächeln ab und verlagerte sein Gewicht auf ein Bein. „Professor, wenn Sie mich nur aus diesem Grund sprechen wollt-"

„Severus, Sie wissen, dass ich Ihnen vertraue. Auch wenn ich glaube, dass es einige Dinge gibt, die Sie mir verschweigen." Dumbledore brachte das glitzernde Gerät an dem er zuvor zu Gange gewesen war mit einem Schnippen zum Schweben, richtete sich dann auf und blickte Snape aufmerksam an. „Ich kann einfach nur hoffen, dass Sie das richtige tun, und vor allem, dass ich mich nicht in Ihnen getäuscht habe. Klären Sie die Dinge, die Sie quälen, wenn es möglich ist."

Der Zaubertränkelehrer hob fragend und überrascht zugleich die Augenbrauen. „Ich … verstehe nicht…"

„Ich möchte, dass Sie Hogwarts für einen gewissen Zeitraum verlassen. Für Sie gibt es ohne Schüler hier ohnehin gerade nichts zu tun."

„Sir?"

„Malfoy Manor steht derzeit leer?"

Snape sog hörbar die Luft ein. „Nun … ja, aber …"

„Und der Schutzwall der um das Anwesen liegt ist für Sie durchgängig, wenn ich richtig informiert bin?"

Snape starrte ihn an. Dann nickte er zögernd.

„Na hervorragend!" Der Direktor klatschte zufrieden in die Hände. „Dann können Sie sofort aufbrechen. Vor Todessern sind Sie dort sicher, und wenn Sie Glück haben begegnen Sie dort einem der Malfoys. Könnte uns von großem Nutzen sein." Er hob aufmerkend einen Finger. „Und Ihnen sowieso, wenn ich das sagen darf."

Snape blickte in die hellen blauen Augen Dumbledores. Trotz der Wachsamkeit in eben diesen, fiel ihm wieder einmal auf wie alt der Zauberer in Wirklichkeit aussah und es bestätigte seine Vermutung, dass er nicht so ruhig und gelassen war wie er vorgab: Dumbledores Stimmungen waren es, die sein Alter auszeichneten.

„Es ist keine Schande, Angst zu haben."

Snape wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. „Verzeihung?"

Dumbledore lächelte. „Angst", wiederholte er. „Es beruhigt mich, sie an Ihnen zu entdecken."

„Es gibt keinen Grund für mich, Angst zu haben!", entgegnete Snape mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. „Wie kommen sie darauf?"

„Ich sehe es ihnen an." Dumbledore ließ sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch nieder. „Genau wie Sie mir."

-#-

Seufzend lehnte er sich gegen die Tür seines Büros und schloss die Augen. Im Gegensatz zu Dumbledores Büro war es hier dunkel, das Kaminfeuer die einzige Lichtquelle. Und als er die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er, dass dort jemand saß. Snape schluckte die barsche Frage _Was willst du hier? _herunter und ging auf ihn zu.

„Warum bist du nicht im St.Mungos?", fragte Lupin mit rauer Stimme ohne ihn anzublicken.

Snape betrachtete ihn eine Weile bevor er antwortete. „Da war ich. Sagen wir es so: nutzlos herumliegen kann ich auch hier."

„Nicht sehr vernünftig", war die monotone Reaktion des Werwolfs, der noch immer ins Feuer blickte.

Snape verzog den Mund zu einem spöttischen Lächeln. „Wie ich sehe warst du nicht einmal bei Madame Pomfrey." Er betrachtete den Schnitt über Lupins Augenbraue. „Das wird sich entzünden und eine hässliche Narbe geben."

„Auf die eine Narbe mehr oder weniger kommt es auch nicht mehr an", entgegnete Lupin müde.

Snape hob eine Augenbraue, ging zu einem seiner voll gefüllten Regale und griff nach einem Fläschchen und einem sauberen Stück Stoff.

„Heb den Kopf", sagte er während er wieder auf Lupin zukam. „Ich kann dich nicht behandeln wenn du-" Er stockte. Die Schultern des Werwolfs bebten. Snape ließ die Flasche mit dem Jod sinken und blickte benommen auf ihn herab. Bis auf wütende Schüler hatte noch nie jemand in seiner Gegenwart geweint. Erst recht nicht ein ausgewachsener Mann. Er schluckte schwer und stellte die Flasche auf den Tisch.

„Geh schon", presste Lupin gequält hervor.

Severus tat keinen Schritt.

„Tut - es dir gut dich am Schmerz eines anderen zu laben? Severus bitte lass m-"

„Halt den Mund", sagte Snape, aber sein sanfter Tonfall überraschte nicht nur Lupin sondern auch ihn selbst. Der Werwolf hob den Kopf und Severus zuckte innerlich zusammen. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass ihn ein verweintes Gesicht so verwirrte, was vielleicht nur daran lag, dass er in noch keines geblickt hatte.

„Ich habe keine Hoffnung mehr, Severus", sagte Lupin, während Snape die Flasche wieder in die Hand nahm und etwas der beißenden Flüssigkeit auf dem Stück Stoff verteilte.

„Das ist normalerweise nicht deine Einstellung", entgegnete der Zaubertranklehrer mürrisch.

„Sie ist gestorben", fuhr Lupin fort. „Zusammen mit … . Was kann ich schon ausrichten!"

Snape biss die Zähne zusammen. „Nun ja, du hast eine starke Gegnerin getötet", sagte er, bereute es aber sofort wieder. „Du kannst jetzt nicht so einfach einen Rückzieher machen. Wir sind Mittendrin. Und Potter braucht dich."

„Seit wann kümmert dich Harrys Wohlergehen?"

„Tut es nicht", sagte Snape schlicht und verzog die Lippen zu einem angedeuteten Schmunzeln. „Deswegen sage ich ja du sollst dich zusammenreißen. _Ich_ werde mich bestimmt nicht um ihn kümmern wenn du dich jetzt plötzlich entscheidest den Heldentod zu sterben."

Remus lachte.

„Vertrau mir endlich", sagte Snape leise. Dann legte er eine Hand unter Lupins Kinn. „Pass auf, das wird jetzt etwas brennen."

„Er wird es nie erfahren…"

Snape atmete tief durch. Das Gespräch lenkte sich in eine Richtung die er befürchtet hatte, auch wenn er nicht genau wusste warum. „Wer wird was nie erfahren?", fragte er während er Lupins Stirn und Augenbraue desinfizierte.

„Ich hatte die Chance es ihm zu sagen. Au!" Lupin seufzte. „Mir wurde die Chance gegeben es ihm zu sagen, aber ich habe sie nicht genutzt. Woher sollte ich denn wissen, dass-" Lupin senkte den Kopf und versuchte das Brennen in seinen Augen zu bekämpfen.

„Lupin."

Lupin schüttelte den Kopf.

„Remus..."

Er hielt sich die Hand vors Gesicht als große Tränen auf Snapes Unterarm tropften.

„Black-" Snape schloss die Augen und seufzte. „_Sirius_ – er hat es bestimmt gewusst", sagte er und berührte Lupin kaum merklich am Ellenbogen, worauf dieser sich mit dem Kopf an ihn lehnte. Snape verzog das Gesicht und gab einen zischenden Schmerzenlaut von sich.

„Entschuldige", flüsterte Remus, schnellte zurück und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Snape biss die Zähne zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Schon gut", sagte er und ging in die Hocke. Lupin schien es als Aufforderung zu sehen und sogleich darauf spürte Snape das Gesicht des Werwolfs an seiner Schulter. Lupin begann verhalten zu schluchzen. Es schien ihm egal zu sein, was Snape dachte, er ließ sich völlig gehen.

Snape wehrte sich nicht. Etwas unbeholfen legte er einen Arm um den Mann, den er jahrelang, seit seiner Jugend verabscheut hatte. Doch er empfand keinen Hass.

-

Zögernd löste sich Lupin von seinem Kollegen. Er hatte sich beruhigt und wischte mit einer eiligen Handbewegung über sein Gesicht. „Entschuldige bitte", sagte er leise, ohne Snape dabei anzublicken.

Der Zaubertränkemeister ließ sich in einen Sessel ihm gegenüber sinken, während er sich die schmerzende Seite hielt. „Kein Problem", sagte er stirnrunzelnd.

„Es ist einfach so aus mir heraus gebrochen, tut mir Leid!", redete Lupin weiter.

„Remus es ist in Ordnung!"

Eine Weile schwiegen sie und blickten ins Feuer.

„Warum bist du ausgerechnet zu mir gekommen?", fragte Snape dann.

Lupin war noch immer leicht rot, wagte es jetzt aber wieder ihn anzusehen. „Ich … wusste nicht zu wem ich sonst gehen sollte."

Snape stattdessen, wusste nicht wie er reagieren sollte, deshalb atmete er tief durch. „Ich muss für eine Weile weg von Hogwarts."

„Weg? Wohin?", fragte Lupin und erschrak über die Bestürzung die in seiner Stimme mitschwang. Doch kurz darauf wusste er, dass Snape nicht antworten würde. „Wie lang?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Snape und verzog erneut schmerzvoll das Gesicht.

Lupin nickte. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein. „Narzissa Malfoy", begann er und ließ Snape dabei nicht aus den Augen. „Ich habe mich sehr über sie gewundert. Ich nehme an, hätte sie vom Tod ihrer Schwester gewusst bevor sie mich fand, hätte sie nicht gezögert mich zu töten, aber …"

„Komm zum Punkt", sagte Snape etwas barsch.

Lupin seufzte. Dann sah er ihm aufmerksam in die Augen. „Severus…"

„Was?"

„Erzähl mir von den Malfoys."

Snapes Augen verengten sich langsam. Er erwiderte Lupins Blick einen Moment, starrte dann aber wieder ins Feuer. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein."

„Wieso nicht?", fragte Remus sanft.

„Du würdest es nicht verstehen", sagte Snape. „Und wenn du mich jetzt bitte entschuldigst, ich muss meinen Verband wechseln."

„Der Name Malfoy allein reicht und du weichst aus."

„Lupin ich warne dich-", begann Snape scharf, doch der Werwolf fiel ihm ins Wort.

„Schon gut!" Er seufzte. „Und jetzt lass mich dir helfen."

Snape zog eine Grimasse. „Helfen wobei?"

„Dein Verband. Hast du vier Arme, dass du das allein schaffst?" Er stand auf und blickte Snape fragend an.

„Du musst das nicht tun, ich kann das auch-"

„Allein, jaja ich weiß. Nun steh schon auf. Poppy wird beruhigt sein zu wissen, dass jemand ein Auge auf dich wirft."

Snape schenkte ihn einen misstrauischen Blick, als er aufstand. „Netter Versuch. Ich werde dir nichts erzählen!" Er öffnete seine Robe und ließ sie umständlich von seinen Schultern gleiten.

„Merlin!", entfuhr es Remus, „es blutet bereits durch!" Snape brummte nur.

„Du … musst dein Hemd ausziehen." Sie tauschten einen flüchtigen Blick.

„Ich vertraue dir Severus", sagte Lupin plötzlich ernst. „Und wenn du eines Tages der Meinung bist, es mir erzählen zu können, bin ich bereit es zu hören. Und wenn es erst nach dem Krieg sein wird. Und wir beide dann noch leben."

-#-

„Meine liebe Narzissa!" Voldemort schwebte förmlich auf sie zu und legte seine knochige Hand an ihre Wange, löste ein innerliches Schauern in ihr aus.

„Der Verlust den wir erlitten haben ist untröstlich! Ich vermag es nicht mir auszumalen wie tief dein Schmerz gehen muss."

Narzissa verzog die Lippen zu einem erzwungenen Lächeln. „Ich danke Euch. Es ist in der Tat sehr …", sie brach ab und schluckte.

Voldemort lief vor ihr langsam auf und ab. „Es lag schon immer in Bellatrix´ Natur, ihren Kopf durchzusetzen, wie du selber weißt. Sie hat überstürzt gehandelt und ich hoffe, dass der Nachteil für uns nicht zu groß sein wird." Eine Pause entstand. „Ich weiß, meine Liebe, dass du trauerst, aber ich frage mich:" Er blieb stehen und blickte sie nachdenklich an. „Wieso hast du denjenigen, der ihr das angetan hat, nicht getötet?"

Narzissa hob müde den Kopf. „Mein Lord?"

„Remus Lupin, Narzissa." Er legte den Kopf schräg. „Mir wurde berichtigt, du hättest ihn in Askaban gefunden – noch während er bewusstlos war."

„Allerdings", antwortete Narzissa tapfer. „Er half mir Lucius aus den Trümmern zu befreien." Den Namen Severus konnte sie nur mit Mühe unterdrücken.

„Allein hättest du es nicht geschafft?"

„Wohl kaum. Sonst hätte ich mich nicht mit dem Feind verbündet!"

„Dem Feind", wiederholte Voldemort langsam.

Narzissa fuhr sich mit der Zungenspitze nervös über die Lippen und blickte über ihre Schulter. Rookwood und zwei andere Todesser, die die ganze Zeit etwas abseits hinter ihr gestanden hatten, waren näher getreten.

„Es ist verständlich, dass du Lucius retten wolltest. Auch _ich_ kann nicht auf ihn verzichten! Allerdings – und das sage ich ganz unabhängig von Lucius – muss man manchmal auch Opfer bringen. Wie sähe es denn aus wenn ich mich mit Albus Dumbledore verbünden würde nur um jemanden zu retten?"

Narzissa starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Ihr … scherzt!"

Voldemort lachte heiser. Dann verschränkte er seine langen Finger ineinander. „Sehe ich so aus als wollte ich scherzen?" Langsam kam er wieder auf sie zu und blähte seine schlitzartigen Nüstern. „Das wichtigste, meine Schöne, ist es, dem Feind keine Schwäche zu zeigen! Sie werden erfahren, dass du Hilfe benötig hast! Sie werden denken du seiest ein schwaches Glied in der Kette. Sie werden erfahren, dass du dich mit diesem Lupin zusammen getan hast um jemanden zu retten der dir wichtig ist – dass auch wir … Schwachpunkte haben … . Und der Schwachpunkt des Einzelnen, wird zum Schwachpunkt des Ganzen, Narzissa." Seine spinnenartigen Finger legten sich um ihr Kinn. „Er hat dir also geholfen. Aber was kam danach? Ihr hättet ihn sicher leicht töten können, oder nicht? Der einzige Grund die Hilfe der anderen Seite anzunehmen, ist sie auszunutzen oder zu erpressen. Wieso also, frage ich mich, ist er noch am Leben?"

Narzissa schwieg.

„Hm", machte Voldemort nur und ließ sie los.

Eine Seitentür öffnete sich und Draco kam herein. Auf seinem Gesicht lag eine Mischung aus Nervosität und Vorfreude und als er Voldemort erblickte senkte er den Kopf und ging demütig vor ihm in die Knie. Voldemort lachte. „Draco, Draco. Als ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe warst du ein Baby. Und siehe da, es ist ein junger Mann aus dir geworden. Deine Eltern waren mir einst die treusten Diener. Aber in Zeiten des Krieges stellt sich, zu meiner Enttäuschung, heraus wer wirklich zu einem hält. Ich hoffe in dir einmal einen ergebeneren Diener zu finden als es manch anderer ist." Er lächelte kalt und sah Narzissa herausfordernd an. Diese hatte die Augen mittlerweile geschlossen.

„Nein", flüsterte sie, während die drei Todesser nun direkt hinter ihr standen und sich deren Hände schlangenartig um ihre Arme schlossen. „Bitte _nicht_!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Er hat nichts damit zu tun. Es ist meine Schuld. Also _bitte,_ mein Lord, haltet ihn da raus!"

Draco blickte nervös zwischen Voldemort und seiner Mutter hin und her.

„Körperlicher Schmerz vergeht schneller als seelischer, meine Liebe, das solltest du am besten wissen", zischte Voldemort. „Draco ist genau wie Lucius eine deiner Schwachstellen. Wie also sollte ich dir eine bessere Lehre erteilen?"

„_Bitte!_", presste sie aus zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und wandte den Blick dann Hilfe suchend an Macnair, der etwas abseits stand, ihrem Blick jedoch auswich und seufzend den Kopf senkte.

„Mutter?", fragte Draco ängstlich und sah sie mit großen Augen an.

„Keine Angst Schatz", erwiderte sie kläglich lächelnd, „Ich bin bei d-"

„Crucio!", rief Voldemort unbeeindruckt, den Zauberstab auf den jungen Malfoy gerichtet.

Narzissa schrie auf. Der Fluch hüllte den Raum in flackerndes Licht und ließ Draco keuchend zu Boden stürzen.

„Crucio!", schrie Voldemort lauter. „CRUCIO!" Wieder und wieder wurde Dracos Körper von dem glühend heißen Zauberstrahl durchschüttelt.

Narzissa schrie aus ganzem Leib. Es schien als ob sie es war, die von dem Fluch getroffen wurde, als war sie es, die Dracos Schmerzen an seiner Stelle hinauschrie. Sie versuchte sich aus den Griffen der Todesser zu lösen, doch die hielten sie fest umklammert, so dass ihr nichts anderes blieb als lautstark in Tränen auszubrechen. Ekel ließ sie erzittern als Rookwood ihr böse ins Ohr lachte.

Macnair hatte dem Geschehen den Rücken zugedreht und presste sich zusammengesunken die Hand gegen seinen Mund.

„NEEEEEEEEEIN", schrie Narzissa immer wieder, bis ihre Stimme nachgab und sie nur noch erschöpft in den Armen der Todesser hing.

-

Die Flüche hatten aufgehört. Draco lag zuckend zu Voldemorts Füßen. „Lasst sie los", sagte er. Die Todesser gehorchten und Narzissa fiel schlaff zu Boden, kroch, nachdem sie die letzte Kraft die noch in ihr steckte gesammelt hatte, auf Draco zu. Weinend bettete sie seinen Kopf auf ihrem Schoß, strich ihm zuflüsternd durch die Haare.

„Es tut mir Leid, Narzissa", sagte der dunkle Lord. „Ich will und wollte immer nur das Beste für euch! Ich hoffe das ist dir eine Lehre gewesen und du wirst jetzt wieder klarer sehen!"

Narzissa blickte zu ihm auf. Sie öffnete den Mund, sagte aber kein Wort. Für einen langen Augenblick sahen sie sich einfach nur an, Narzissas meeresblaue Augen bohrten sich tief in die feuerroten Voldemorts. Ausgerechnet er war es, der den Blick zuerst abwandte und seufzend auf Draco deutete.

„Ich setze große Hoffnungen in Draco. Er ist einer unserer wenigen Nachkommen. Das Schicksal hat uns leider nicht mehr würdige Erben geschenkt. Ich hatte immer gehofft du und Lucius würden dafür sorgen. Doch nach der Fehlgeburt deines ersten Kindes, Narzissa, war ich dankbar genug, dass Draco zwei Jahre darauf auf die Welt kam."

Narzissa schloss die Augen.

„Du musst verstehen, damals war für ein Mädchen ganz einfach kein Nutzen."

Narzissas Augen öffneten sich langsam. „Was?"

„Oh, hat Lucius es dir nicht erzählt?", fragte Voldemort mit gespielter Überraschung.

Übelkeit überwältigte sie. „Erzählt…?"

„Es war kein körperliches Versagen deinerseits, meine Liebe, dass du das Kind verloren hast. Ohne meinen Einfluss hättet ihr heute wohl eine kerngesunde Tochter, aber das konnten wir uns ganz einfach nicht leisten. Vielleicht wäret ihr mit eurer Tochter glücklich gewesen, hättet keinen Wunsch nach einem weiteren Kind verspürt und Draco wäre nie auf die Welt gekommen! Das musste ich verhindern. Ich hoffe, du verzeihst mir", sagte er gedehnt und ließ sich auf einem thronartigen Gebilde nieder.

Narzissa starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, merkte gar nicht mehr wie die Tränen ununterbrochen über ihre Wangen strömten.

Voldemort seufzte theatralisch. „Hast du dich nie gewundert, dass es in unserem Kreis keine weiblichen Nachkommen gibt? Dass ausgerechnet Lucius keinen Jungen zeugte, ist nicht meine Schuld, liebste Narzissa. Deshalb musste ich eingreifen. Ein einfacher Fluch, nichts außergewöhnliches. Natürlich war ich froh, dass ich ihn vor deiner zweiten Niederkunft nicht erneut anwenden musste. Ihr hattet eure Sache gut gemacht."

Narzissa hatte an einem Tag mehr ertragen, als ein Mensch normalerweise ertragen konnte. Und die Worte ihres Meisters ließen sie nun endgültig zusammenbrechen.

„Schafft die beiden zurück", war Voldemorts Befehl, als Narzissa bewusstlos über ihrem Sohn zusammengesunken war.

-#-

Es war kaum mehr als eine Stunde Schlaf, die ihr vergönnt gewesen war, kaum mehr als eine Stunde, die ihr kraftloser Körper sich genommen hatte. Doch ihre Gedanken waren zu überfüllt mit Ereignissen und Gefühlen, sodass sie nicht einmal im Schlaf Entspannung erfuhr und ihr der Genuss des Vergessens verwehrt geblieben war. Schweißgebadet war sie aufgewacht, neben sich einen fiebernder Draco Malfoy vorfindend.

Ihr Blick war starr auf die Tür gerichtet. Sie hatte sich angekleidet und stand nun im Salon Malfoy Mansions, dem Haus in dem Lucius Eltern einst gelebt hatten und welches seit Monaten als Zuflucht der Todesser diente.

Erst als sich die Tür öffnete, gab sie einem der Todesser ein Zeichen, der darauf die Treppe empor stieg und im Korridor verschwand.

Lucius Malfoy, währenddessen, hatte die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen lassen und kam, Verunsicherung in seinem Gesicht widerspiegelnd, auf seine Frau zu. „Thestrals, eine Kutsche", sagte er, mit einer Armbewegung nach draußen deutend. „Wozu das alles?" Er betrachtete Narzissa in ihrem grünen Reisekostüm von oben bis unten. „Und wo, zum Teufel, willst du hin?"

In dem Moment kam Rabastan die Treppe hinab. Auf seinen Armen trug er diesmal nicht Bellatrix, sondern Draco. Das Gesicht des Jungen war totenblass und noch immer klebte dunkles Blut an seinen Nasenöffnungen.

Unfähig sich zu bewegen, starrte Lucius auf seinen Sohn herab, blickte ihm wortlos nach, als Rabastan ihn aus dem Haus trug. Er war mittlerweile genauso blass wie Draco. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und es dauerte einen Moment bis er in der Lage war sich Narzissa wieder zuzuwenden. Nichts als Schrecken und Bestürzung lagen in seinen Zügen und er amtete etwas schwerer. „Was ist _passiert_?", fragte er und schon dieser bloße Satz schien ihn Anstrengung zu kosten.

„Wir hätten heute beinahe unseren Sohn verloren", sagte Narzissa ruhig, ohne ihn anzublicken. „Und jetzt frag mich wer ihm das angetan hat!"

Lucius schloss die Augen und biss die Zähne zusammen.

„Frag mich, Lucius!", sagte Narzissa bebend.

„Wer", presste Lucius hervor, ungläubig den Kopf schüttelnd.

„_Voldemort_", sagte sie, völlig gegen ihre Gewohnheit jenen beim Namen zu nennen. „Der dunkle Lord. Unser Meister, unser Herr, willst du wissen wie oft er Draco mit dem Cruciatus gefoltert hat, Lucius, willst du es wissen?"

„Hör auf", sagte Lucius bestimmt und legte eine Hand über seine Augen. „Hör schon auf."

„Ich glaube ihm war nicht bewusst, dass _du_ beispielsweise sicher mehr davon verträgst als ein Sechzehnjähriger; ein Fluch mehr und Draco wäre vielleicht tot!" –Lucius stöhnte- „Du hast es selber durchgemacht, damals, hörst du mir zu, Lucius, Draco wäre beinahe gestorben!"

„Warum?", fragte Lucius und seine Stimme klang seltsam belegt.

„Es war meine Schuld. Ich hätte Remus Lupin töten müssen, als ich die Chance dazu hatte." Sie lachte humorlos. „Ich dachte es wäre eine gute Entscheidung, einen Menschen nicht zu töten …. Und dafür verliere ich fast mein Kind." Sie starrte ins Leere, noch immer darauf bedacht, Lucius nicht anzusehen. „Und dabei wäre es nicht einmal das Erste gewesen, nicht wahr…?"

Lucius hob den Kopf. „Wie meinst du das?", fragte er verwundert.

„Du weißt wovon ich rede. Du hast Bescheid gewusst. Und hast es nicht für nötig gehalten es mir zu sagen."

„Narzissa?"

„Verdammt noch mal das _Kind_ Lucius, welches ohne _sein_ Eingreifen heute noch am Leben wäre! Jahrelang hast du mich in dem Glauben gelassen, ich hätte es auf natürliche Art und Weise verloren, dabei-" Sie brach ab.

Lucius starrte sie fassungslos an. Dann schloss er die Augen und stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf seinen Spazierstock, dabei tief ausatmend.

„Cissa", begann er langsam, „es ist wichtig dass du mir jetzt zuhörst."

„Ich will nichts hören", sagte sie leise, aber bestimmt.

„_Bitte_, hör mich an, damit du verstehst-"

Doch Narzissa schüttelte den Kopf. „Es sind nicht Wut und Enttäuschung die ich empfinden will, wenn ich in dein Gesicht blicke", sagte sie ruhig. „Deshalb werde ich jetzt gehen."

Eine lange Pause entstand.

„Wohin?", fragte Lucius dann flüsternd, während Narzissa den kleinen Spitzenschleier, der an ihrem Hut befestigt war, löste und ihr Gesicht dahinter verbarg.

„Dorthin, wo ich nicht mit Männern unter einem Dach leben muss, die voller Genugtuung dabei zusehen wie mein Sohn fast zu Tode gefoltert wird. Du weißt wohin."

Und dann ging sie. Ohne ihn zu berühren, ohne ihn anzusehen und ohne ein Wort des Abschieds.

Lucius hatte sich auf einen Stuhl sinken lassen und das Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben, während die Thestrals in der Dunkelheit verschwanden, und die Kutsche, in der Narzissa schweigend auf Draco hinabblickte, in Richtung Wiltshire rollte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

… to be continued …


	16. Malfoy Manor

Sodala, ich bin braungebrannt wieder im verregneten, kalten Deutschland. Und wie versprochen gibt's Updates.

Wieder einmal einen herzlichen Dank an meine treuen Leser:

_**Anna&Coram**: °nimmt ihren Elf fest in den Arm° Net weinen Spatzl, komm ich zauber dir einen Kakao, **Trisha´s Desire**: °schnief° schrecklich das alles (Band 6), **Kasseopeia**: schön wieder von dir zu hören °smile° Und ja, die Figuren verlieren ja langsam selber den Überblick was gut und was böse ist, **Lucinanda Sakurazukamori**: °lol° Glaub mir, ich bin die letzte bei der du dich entschuldigen musst, dass du einen Narren an Lucius gefressen hast °g°, **Maxine**: Ich hoffe diese Kapitel beantwortet deine Frage ein wenig °g°, **Cygna**: Klar will der Sex, die wollen alle Sex, ich will auch Sex mit denen, die ganze Geschichte dreht sich um Sex! °looool°_

Viel gibt's eigentlich nicht zu sagen. Auf bestimmte Teile dieses Kapitels hab ich mich seit Ewigkeiten gefreut °hust° auch wenn ihr euch fragen werdet _wieso_! °lol° Also dann viel Vergnügen. Muahahahaa … °geht sich nen Almdudler aufmachen°

* * *

-16-

„Lumos." Ein helles Licht erstrahlte an der Spitze seines Zauberstabs und tauchte einen Teil des Wohnzimmers von Malfoy Manor in eine schattenhafte Düsternis. Mit einem sanften Poltern schwebten seine Koffer zu Boden. „Nox."

Severus Snape atmete tief durch und nahm den vertrauten Geruch der kostbaren Holzmöbel wahr. Er wusste nicht, was es bedeutete irgendwo Zuhause zu sein, aber dieses Anwesen vermittelte ihm immer ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit, das er an keinem anderen Ort je verspürt hatte. Hastig schüttelte er diesen Gedanken ab. Er würde nie hierhin gehören.

Mit einer sanften Handbewegung entzündete er ein paar Kerzen die neben ihm an der Wand angebracht waren und trat auf eine der unzähligen Vitrinen und Schränke zu. Neben wertvollen Skulpturen und unheimlich aussehenden Utensilien fand er dort Fotografien, die sich munter im Halbdunkel des Kerzenscheins bewegten. Es waren Bilder von Lucius und Narzissa, sowohl vor als auch nach Dracos Geburt und es überraschte ihn nicht, dass er selber auf einigen Fotografien vorhanden war. Ein Bild zeigte Narzissa und Bellatrix in ihrer Jugend und Snape konnte nicht sagen welche der beiden Black Schwestern schöner war. Andromeda fehlte.

Er machte ein paar weitere lautlose Schritte, ließ mit einer erneuten Handbewegung weitere Kerzen aufflackern. Plötzlich strich ihm etwas an den Beinen entlang. Überrascht blickte er nach unten und direkt in leuchtend grüne Augen. Snape atmete auf, bückte sich und strich der schimmernd grauen Katze flüchtig über die Ohrspitze, bevor er seinen Weg fortsetzte. Bei jedem weiteren Schritt entzündete er weitere Kerzen, betrachtete dann die Möbel die das Licht nach und nach freilegte und begutachtete alle Bilder. Auf diese Art und Weise hatte er schließlich das gesamte Wohnzimmer durchquert und stand nun vor der letzen Vitrine.

Bei einer Fotografie blieb sein Blick etwas länger hängen: Lucius saß bei Sonnenuntergang auf der Veranda. Auf seinem Schoß, den Kopf an seine Schulter gelehnt und tief schlafend, saß Draco. Er war vielleicht drei Jahre alt und Lucius hatte seine Arme um ihn geschlossen und streichelte ihm unglaublich sanft über den Kopf. Snape merkte gar nicht, dass er automatisch lächelte. Er wusste, dass Lucius Draco liebte, und dieses Bild gab ihm wieder einmal Bestätigung.

„Incendio." Auf eine sanfte Bewegung seines Zauberstabs entflammte nun noch der Kamin in seiner vollsten Pracht und in dem Moment war es als würde das ganze Zimmer aufatmen. Die Flammen vertrieben noch das letzte bisschen Kühle die das unbewohnte Haus angenommen hatte.

Snape ging zur Bar, nahm sich ein Glas und eine Flasche Wein und stellte beides auf den Tisch. „Du bist auch so allein, hm?", fragte er mit einem Blick auf das graue Tier, das mit einer lautlosen aber kräftigen Bewegung auf die Sofalehne sprang und nun darauf entlang balancierte.

Gerade als er sich auf dem Sofa niederlassen wollte, hörte er ein Geräusch. Snape spannte sich innerlich. Auf Grund des Schutzwalls, konnte es nur ein Malfoy sein. Somit war nicht ihm, sondern Narzissa die Überraschung buchstäblich aufs Gesicht geschrieben, als sie die Tür öffnete und sich sogleich kraftlos gegen den Türrahmen lehnte. „Oh", seufzte sie erleichtert. „Oh, ich habe so gehofft, dass du hier bist. Hilf mir bitte!"

Snape ging zu ihr und erst als er an der Tür angelangt war erkannte er, dass Draco bewusstlos in Narzissas Armen hing.

„Grundgütiger", stieß er erschrocken aus und schob hastig einen Arm unter Dracos Kniekehlen, den anderen unter seine Schultern und hob ihn hoch. „Was ist passiert?"

Narzissa antwortete nicht. „Bringst du ihn bitte nach oben?", fragte sie stattdessen und rieb sich, mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick zum Feuer, fröstelnd die Oberarme.

-#-

Angespannt betrat er die Wohnstube und schloss die Tür hinter sich, um die wohlige Wärme die mittlerweile eingekehrt war, im Raum zu behalten. Er war kaum eingetreten, als Narzissa schon auf ihn zueilte. Noch im Laufen riss sie sich ihren Hut vom Kopf und presste sich schluchzend an ihn.

Snape biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe, ließ ihr aber einen Moment Zeit.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du hier bist", brach sie nach nicht enden wollenden Augenblicken ihr Schweigen. „So froh. Ich habe es gehofft, aber nicht damit gerechnet. Ich bin so froh…"

„Wer hat ihm das angetan?", fragte Snape behutsam und wurde von Minute zu Minute beunruhigter.

„Voldemort", stieß Narzissa atemlos hervor, worauf Snape innerlich zusammenzuckte. „Oh Gott Severus er hat ihn beinahe zu Tode gefoltert!" Sie schluchzte erneut.

Erstaunen machte sich auf Snapes Gesicht breit. Doch er spürte, dass das noch lange nicht alles war.

„Es war so furchtbar", gab Narzissa weiter von sich. „Ich hatte Todesangst. Es war meine Schuld! Verstehst du Draco hat gar nichts getan! Er hat gelitten, weil Voldemort wütend auf _mich_ war." Sie atmete tief durch um ihrer Stimme Festigkeit zu geben. „Es war die Strafe dafür, dass ich Remus Lupin nicht getötet habe als ich die Chance dazu hatte."

„Du hast richtig gehandelt, falls du jetzt daran zweifeln solltest", sagte Snape mit düsterer Mine. Doch es lag ihm noch eine Frage auf der Zunge, die ihm als erstes in den Kopf geschossen war. „Wo ist Lucius?"

Narzissa schwieg.

„Wieso bist du nicht bei ihm?"

„Ich … konnte nicht bei ihm bleiben", sagte sie mit einem heftigen Kopfschütteln.

„Was heißt du konntest nicht bei ihm bleiben? Ist irgendetwas-"

„Ich konnte es in seiner Nähe nicht ertragen, das ist alles."

Für einige Augenblicke starrte Snape sie mit gehobenen Augenbrauen an. „Das – ist alles!"  
Narzissa seufzte und eine neue Flut von Tränen strömte über ihre Wangen, während sie der Zaubertränkemeister weiterhin kritisch beäugte.

„Ich habe noch nie, in all den Jahren die wir uns nun kennen, solche Worte von dir gehört", sagte er.

„Er wusste es. Die ganze Zeit über."

„Wusste _was_?"

„Er war es damals", begann sie heiser. „Der dunkle Lord. Er hat mir das Kind genommen. Es war keine Krankheit, es lag nicht an mir! Sondern daran … dass es eine Tochter geworden wäre … und somit keinen Nutzen für einen-", sie brach wimmernd ab und sackte leicht in seinen Armen zusammen.

Snape schwieg. Er atmete tief durch und runzelte die Stirn. Das flaue Gefühl in seinem Magen das er schon die ganze Zeit über verspürt hatte, hatte sich jetzt in Übelkeit verwandelt. Narzissa schluchzte noch ein paar mal still an seiner Brust, wischte sich dann die Haare aus dem feuchten Gesicht und sah ihm in die Augen.

Langsam, unendlich langsam, löste sie sich von ihm und ging ein paar Schritte zurück. „Du wusstest …" Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Nein", flüsterte sie und sah vollkommen verloren aus. „Das kann nicht sein … nicht auch noch du."

„Narzissa …"

Plötzlich hatte sich ihre Verzweiflung in Wut gewandelt.

„Wie dumm bin ich eigentlich gewesen!", schrie sie. „WIE DUMM?"

„Narzissa hör mir zu…"

„WIE DUMM! Ihr habt es alle beide gewusst! Wer noch, hm? Kann es sein, dass ALLE Beschied wussten, außer mir?" Sie lief aufgebracht hin und her. „Jahrelang habt ihr mich in den Glauben gelassen, es wäre MEINE SCHULD!"

„Das hat niemand behauptet. Solche Dinge passieren, daran kann niemand etwas ändern."

„Und dabei habt ihr die ganze Zeit Bescheid gewusst! Ich kann einfach nicht glauben dass ich so dumm gewesen bin." Sie griff nach dem nächst besten Gegenstand auf dem Kaminsims und warf ihn wütend zu Boden. Snape zuckte leicht zusammen, versuchte aber nicht sie davon abzuhalten ihre Wut hinauszulassen.

„Jedes Mal hatte ich ein schlechtes Gewissen wenn ich auch nur im Geringsten am dunklen Lord gezweifelt habe, dabei …. ." Sie griff erneut nach einer Skulptur und ließ sie klirrend auf dem Boden zerschellen. „Es überrascht mich nicht einmal mehr, aber von EUCH hätte ich so etwas nie … wie … wie konntet ihr mir das antun!" Sie blickte ihn völlig aufgelöst und mit tränenverschleierten Augen an. „Wie konntet ihr mir das antun …. WARUM?"

„Narzissa…", versuchte Snape sie erneut zu beruhigen, doch sie hörte gar nicht auf ihn, lief nur wieder auf und ab, so dass er ein paar Schritte auf sie zumachte, ihr Gesicht mit seinen Händen umfasste und sie küsste. Narzissa war wie zu einer Salzsäure erstarrt. Ihre Arme lagen steif an ihrem Körper und ihre Augen waren vor Überraschung geweitet. Es war nur ein kurzer Moment und als Snape sie wieder losließ, blickte er sie beinahe vorwurfsvoll an. „Vingardium leviosa!", sagte er. Ein zweites Glas schwebte auf Bewegung seines Zauberstabs auf den Tisch zu.

„Das … kam überraschend", sagte Narzissa, noch immer vollkommen überrumpelt.

„Und hat seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt", entgegnete Snape, während er sie mit einer Armbewegung aufforderte sich zu setzen. „Hast du dich jetzt etwas beruhigt?"

Narzissa ließ sich mit einem Lachen auf der Couch nieder. „Ist das deine Art Leute zum Schweigen zu bringen?", fragte sie und warf einen Blick auf den Wein, ohne ihn jedoch anzurühren.

„Normalerweise nicht, aber ich sollte es mir merken", sagte er, lief nachdenklich vorm Kamin auf und ab und blieb dann stehen. „Und jetzt hör mir zu. Außer dem dunklen Lord, Lucius und mir wusste es niemand. Soviel dazu." Er seufzte. „Ich habe es damals von Lucius erfahren. Vor deiner … bevor du das Kind verloren hast, wusste er nichts von der Absicht des dunklen Lords. Das musst du mir glauben. Du weißt selber, wie am Boden zerstört er war. Er glaubte genau wie du, dass es ein grausamer Wille der Natur war. Erst … einen oder zwei Monate danach vielleicht, setzte ihn der Lord in Kenntnis. Und sofort darauf kam Lucius zu mir. Er war vollkommen aufgelöst, ich hatte ihn noch nie zuvor so erlebt. Und er hatte sonst niemandem dem er sich mit dieser Sache anvertrauen konnte. Wem sollte er es auch erzählen."

„_Mir_."

„Narzissa", sagte Snape sachlich, „wie hättest du reagiert? Sei ehrlich."

Doch Narzissa schwieg, worauf Snape nur zustimmend nickte. „Lucius wusste, dass du diese Gewissheit nicht ertragen hättest. Er wollte dir nicht noch mehr Kummer breiten, als du so schon hattest. Es war keine böswillige Absicht, dass er es dir nicht erzählt hat. Er hatte ganz einfach Angst." Snape schwieg.

„Severus?"

„Hm?"

„Du hast bestimmt versucht ihn zu überreden, dass er es mir erzählt. Habe ich recht?"

„Natürlich", sagte Snape ehrlich und hob den Kopf. „Das ist im Prinzip das einzige was ich tue. Lucius von irgendetwas überzeugen zu wollen."

„Warum hast du es mir nicht einfach ges-"

„Narzissa, du bist nicht _meine_ Frau."

„Aber du bist mein Freund!"

„Es war _seine_ Aufgabe." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Es hing von ihm ab, ich mische mich in so etwas nicht ein." Mit einem Seufzen ließ er sich nun neben ihr auf das Sofa sinken. „Du musst ihm verzeihen", sagte er abschließend. „Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass es ihm nie in den Sinn kommen würde dir zu schaden. Es war nicht leicht für ihn und auch wenn jetzt das passiert ist was ich vermeiden wollte, so mag es auch sein, dass seine Verschwiegenheit euch viel Ärger erspart hat." Er sah ihr in die Augen. Und mit einem Mal wurde ihm bewusst, was Narzissa heute durchgemacht hatte. An einem einzigen Tag hatte sie ihre Schwester verloren, beinahe ihr einziges Kind, und erfahren, dass ihr ein Ungeborenes durch einen Fluch genommen wurde. Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich und fast ohne es zu merken legte er seine Hand sanft auf die ihre. Narzissa verstand die Geste und schenkte ihm ein trauriges, aber dankbares Lächeln.

Eine Weile sahen sie sich nur schweigend an. „Wie soll es jetzt weitergehen?", fragte sie dann leise. Snape antwortet nicht, also fuhr sie fort: „Ich habe Entscheidungen zu treffen. Entscheidungen … die mein ganzes Leben verändern werden. Oder sogar zum Tod führen." Ihre Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern. „Ich schaffe das nicht allein."

Snape schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Die Entscheidungen, Narzissa, musst du allein treffen. Aber du wirst nicht allein sein wenn du sie getroffen _hast_. Das verspreche ich dir." Er ließ ihre Hand los, schenkte sich Wein ein und blickte, nachdem er einen Schluck genommen hatte, nachdenklich in sein Glas. „Nichts desto trotz", begann er grimmig. „Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit irgendwelche Entscheidungen zu treffen. Du solltest dich schlafen legen." Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck. „Und du willst wirklich nicht kosten?", fragte er und hielt ihr das Glas entgegen.

Narzissa hatte ihn die ganze Zeit über schweigend angesehen. „Doch", sagte sie dann mit heiserer Stimme und nahm ihm das Glas aus der Hand – um es auf den Tisch zu stellen. Snape hob fragend die Augenbrauen - als sich Narzissa plötzlich aufrichtete, ein Bein über ihn schwang und sich aufreizend langsam auf seinen Schoß sinken ließ. Noch bevor sich Snape von seiner Überraschung erholen konnte, küsste sie ihn bereits. Allerdings war es kein harmloser, freundschaftlicher Kuss wie zuvor. Wäre Snapes Mund vor Erstaunen nicht ohnehin schon geöffnet gewesen, so hätte Narzissa sicher einen anderen Weg gefunden, seine Zunge in ein feuriges Spiel mit ihrer eigenen zu verwickeln. Und für den ersten Moment schien Snape gar nicht der Sinn danach zu stehen seinem besten Freund gegenüber fair zu sein und ihr Handeln zu unterbrechen. Im Gegenteil, er genoss den Kuss der schönen Frau die auf ihm saß in vollen Zügen, nahm ihre weichen Lippen ganz in seinen Anspruch.

Es machte den Eindruck als sei dieser Kuss etwas völlig normales. Er begriff welche Chance sich ihm gerade bot. Er würde Lucius nie haben können. Aber vielleicht Narzissa, und wenn es nur für diese eine Nacht war. Neben der Hitze, die sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete, spürte er eine innerliche Befriedigung und entschuldigte sein dreistes Verhalten schlichtweg damit, dass er ein Slytherin war. Und immer sein würde.

Er zögerte kurz in seiner Bewegung, schlang seine Hand dann aber doch um ihren Nacken um sie noch intensiver, noch tiefer und inniger zu küssen. Narzissa saugte so heftig an seiner Unterlippe, dass es fast schmerzte, zugleich aber etwas in ihm weckte, was er schon vor Jahren in sein tiefstes Inneres verdrängt hatte.

Erst als ihre Hände an ihm hinab wanderten, lehnte er den Kopf leicht zurück und legte einen Finger auf ihre feuchten Lippen.

„Cissa, ich … weiß das Angebot wirklich zu schätzen", sagte er mit einem Räuspern, „aber ich möchte nicht, dass du irgendetwas unüberlegtes tust, nur weil du auf Lucius wütend bist. Ich selber kann den Schmerz den du verspürst sicher nicht im Geringsten nachempfinden. Aber handle nicht aus deiner Wut heraus. Du würdest es bereuen, glaube mir. Und ich sicher auch, spätestens wenn Lucius etwas davon erfährt." Während er sprach, liefen immer neue Tränen über Narzissas Wangen. „Verzeih mir", flüsterte sie beschämt. „Ich … hätte beinahe …"

„Du hättest es nicht so weit kommen lassen, das weißt du selber." Snape küsste sie auf die Nasenspitze. „Weine nicht. Es ist in Ordnung! Liebende … tun manchmal komische Dinge wenn sie verletzt wurden."

Er ließ seinen Blick über ihren Körper gleiten und hob eine Augenbraue. „Aber wenn du jetzt nicht sofort von mir heruntergehst, überlege ich es mir vielleicht anders!"

Narzissa lachte unter Tränen und strich ihm, während sie sich von ihm erhob, über die Wange. „Was wäre ich nur ohne dich?", sagte sie leise.

„Entweder schon tot oder glücklich", sagte er bitter. „Mit mir bist du keins von beidem." Dann winkte er ab. „Vielleicht ist es besser wenn du dich ausruhst. Du hast viel durchgemacht heute, versuch etwas Schlaf zu finden."

Narzissa nickte und ging müde zum Kamin. „Reparo", sagte sie und all die Dinge, die sie in ihrer Wut heruntergeworfen hatten, hüpften unversehrt wider auf den Kaminsims. „Gute Nacht."

„Du kommst über zwanzig Jahre zu spät, Narzissa", sagte Snape plötzlich, während er wieder in sein Weinglas blickte.

Narzissa blieb stehen, sah über die Schulter zu ihm zurück und schmunzelte. „Du - ich meine … _der Wein_ … war köstlich."

Gegen seinen Willen musste Snape grinsen. „Gute Nacht", sagte er. Dann seufzte er müde und nippte an seinem Wein, bemerkte nicht wie Narzissa den Kopf noch einmal zwischen die Tür steckte. „Ach, Severus? Lucius verpasst etwas!", sagte sie immer noch schmunzelnd, worauf sich Snape so heftig verschluckte, dass er husten musste. Narzissa feixte und schloss endgültig die Tür.

Snape ließ sich zurücksinken, breitete die Arme über der Sofalehne aus und schloss die Augen. Er atmete tief ein und aus und versuchte sein noch immer schnell pochendes Herz zu beruhigen. Slytherin hin oder her. Es wäre einfach erbärmlich gewesen ihren Schmerz auszunutzen. Doch wenigstens hatte er es genossen. Malfoy. Wieder einmal fragte er sich ob dieser Name ein Fluch oder ein Segen war.

Als ob seine Frage erhört wurde, erklang erneut das Geräusch einer sich öffnenden Tür, diesmal jedoch deutlich lauter. Es schien ihm keine Ruhe vergönnt zu sein. Er seufzte und blickte auch nicht auf, als jemand das Wohnzimmer betrat.

„Ist sie hier?"

Snape ließ Lucius Stimme auf sich einwirken, bevor er antwortete. „Ja sie ist hier", sagte er ruhig. „Sie war ziemlich aufgelöst."

„Natürlich, was erwartest du auch?", blaffte der Malfoy. „Wo ist sie?"

„Sie schläft. Sie ist ziemlich erschöpft."

„Erschöpft?"

Erst jetzt blickte Snape auf. „Ich habe nicht mit ihr geschlafen, Lucius, falls du das meinst."

Lucius blies die Wangen auf. „Natürlich hast du das nicht!"

Snape schmunzelte in sich hinein, hütete sich aber etwas zu sagen. „Wein?", fragte er stattdessen, und goss etwas der roten Flüssigkeit in das leere Glas das eigentlich für Narzissa vorgesehen gewesen war, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. Als er den Blick hob und Lucius das Glas entgegenhielt, hatte dieser bereits den Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet. „Wofür ist jetzt _das_?"

„Hättest du mich Lupin töten lassen, wäre das alles nicht passiert."

„Für den Augenblick magst du vielleicht Recht haben, aber es war alles nur eine Frage der Zeit. Früher oder später wäre so etwas passiert. Der dunkle Lord hat nur auf die Gelegenheit gewartet."

„Spar dir die Lügen."

„Im Prinzip kannst du mir danken. Endlich hat Narzissa erkannt, was für ein Monster dein Meister ist. Ich hatte gehofft du auch." Er seufzte. „Und jetzt richte den Zauberstab bitte woanders hin", sagte er vollkommen gelassen.

Doch Lucius tat nichts dergleichen. Starrte ihn nur weiterhin regungslos an. Snape verdrehte seine Augen und schürzte die Lippen.

„Wozu wirfst du dich für mich erst in die Katakomben Askabans wenn du mich ohnehin töten willst?"

„Severus ich warne dich, spar dir deine Sprüche, das ist _nicht_ komisch!", zischte Lucius jetzt.

„Nein, ist es nicht. Deshalb frage ich mich warum du hier den großen Rächer spielst, wir sind doch unter uns." Er grinste sanft, als sich in Lucius Augen nun aber echte Wut zu spiegeln schien, wurde er schlagartig ernst. „Falls du den Wünsch verspürst deine Familie irgendwie lebend aus dieser Sache herauszubringen, dann nimm um Himmels Willen deinen Zauberstab aus meinem Blickfeld und trink einen Schluck mit mir!" Er hielt ihm das Weinglas energischer entgegen und nach einem kurzen Zögern ließ Lucius seinen Arm fallen, wie eine Marionette der man die Fäden durchgeschnitten hatte. Barsch nahm er ihm das Glas aus der Hand und trank einen großen Schluck.

Snape beobachtete wie sich sein Freund seufzend in einem Sessel sinken ließ, sich mit seiner Stirn auf die Hand stützte und die Augen schloss.

„Bist du müde?", fragte er.

Lucius nickte. „Mhm." Er atmete tief durch. „Schläft sie wirklich?"

Snape antwortete nicht sofort. Lucius versuchte wieder einmal seinen Kummer unter Grobheit zu verbergen. „Ich weiß es nicht", sagte er dann. „Aber zumindest ist sie zu Bett gegangen."

„Sie wird mich nicht sehen wollen, oder?", fragte Lucius.

Snape entschied sich so ehrlich wie möglich zu ein. „Wohl nicht. Lass sie sich ausruhen. Morgen sieht es sicher anders aus."

„Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht."

Er seufzte. „Nein."

„Eben. Diese Floskeln klingen gerade aus _deinem_ Mund völlig lächerlich, mein Freund." Lucius stütze sich mit den Ellenbogen auf seine Knie und ließ den Kopf hängen, verbarg sein Gesicht hinter seinen langen blonden Haaren. Minuten vergingen in denen keiner der beiden Männer etwas sagte. Lucius blickte zu Boden, während Snapes Blicke auf ihm ruhten. Nur das Flackern des Feuers, das Knistern des Holzes darin, und das leise statische Ticken einer Uhr war zu hören.

„Ich habe alles falsch gemacht", sagte Lucius plötzlich leise. Im selben Moment entglitt ihm das Glas aus seinen Fingern und fiel zu Boden. Es blieb unversehrt, doch der Wein verteilte sich auf dem Teppich und glänzte so feucht und dunkel wie Blut.

In Snape zog sich etwas zusammen. Auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte, doch ein mürrischer Lucius war ihm sehr viel lieber als ein zutiefst trauriger. Langsam stand er auf, ging vor dem dunklen Fleck auf die Knie und griff nach dem Glas. Währendessen versuchte er einen Blick auf Lucius Gesicht zu erhaschen, doch noch immer war es hinter einem Schleier blonden Haares verborgen. Snape ließ sich neben Lucius auf der Sessellehne nieder und legte beide Hände auf seine Schultern.

„Das ist kein einfacher Streit, Severus", fuhr Lucius fort.

„Ich weiß, immerhin bin ich derjenige der sich das alles von euch beiden anhören muss", sagte Snape und versuchte so aufmunternd wie möglich zu klingen.

Lucius schnaufte humorlos. „Ich … habe ihr so wehgetan. Das habe ich nie gewollt."

„Das weiß ich", entgegnete Snape und presste seine Zähne fest aufeinander. „Ich habe ihr erzählt wie es wirklich war. Und wenn sie sich etwas beruhigt hat wirst du selber mit ihr sprechen." Seine Hände glitten zu Lucius Nacken und begannen ihn kreisend zu massieren. „Sie hat mir geglaubt. Sie wird zu dir zurückkommen, mach dir darüber keine Sorgen."

„Willst du das überhaupt?", fragte Lucius und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen.

Snape erstarrte in seiner Bewegung. Er presste seine Kiefer erneut fest aufeinander und atmete tief aus. „Nicht jetzt! … Ich bitte dich Lucius. Nicht." Er begann wieder ihn zu massieren, diesmal deutlich kräftiger.

„Au verdammt", seufzte Lucius. „Das tut weh."

„Du bist völlig verspannt."

„Überrascht dich das?", fragte er schlecht gelaunt. Wieder schwiegen sie. Lucius genoss die Hände in seinem Nacken und lehnte sich seufzend zurück. Erst als Snape aufhörte, schien er wie aus einer Starre zu erwachen. Plötzlich zitterte er am ganzen Körper.

„Was hast du?", fragte Snape, ohne die Besorgnis aus seiner Stimme tilgen zu können.

„Ich werde den Moment nie vergessen", begann Lucius, „in dem Rabastan mit Draco in den Armen auf mich zukam. Draco sah aus wie … Für einen winzigen Augenblick habe ich geglaubt er sei tot. Und dabei … bin ich vor Angst fast gestorben …"

Sein Freund blickte ihn entsetzt und bekümmert zugleich an. Er wusste, dass Lucius nicht kaltherzig war. Doch solche Geständnisse von ihm zu hören, erschreckte ihn immer wieder aufs Neue. „Er wird wieder", sagte er. „Er braucht Ruhe und Schlaf und gegen die Schmerzen kann ich ihm Tränke geben."

Lucius nickte. „Wo wir gerade bei Schmerzen sind", sagte er müde, „Wie geht es dir eigentlich?"

„Besser", antwortete Snape knapp. „Das Verbände-wechseln erweist sich als lästig."

„Falls du Hilfe brauchst…"

Snape lächelte schief. „Es ist wirklich faszinierend wie sehr sich alle darum reißen mir zu helfen, und so sehr ich das auch schätze, danke nein, ich bin schon versorgt."

„Narzissa?"

„Nein", sagte er zögernd. „Lupin. Der Werwolf, so scheint mir, braucht ein paar Streicheleinheiten, jetzt, wo ihr seinen Geliebten zum zweiten und endgültig letzen Mal ins Jenseits geschickt habt."

Lucius starrte ihn überrascht an. „Seinen … Geliebten?"

Snape nickte. „Ich weiß nicht was zwischen den beiden war, fest steht, dass Black, beziehungsweise _ihr_, ihm das Herz gebrochen habt. Jetzt tu nicht so als ob du Mitleid hättest. Zumindest wusstest du, dass sie beste Freunde waren, also worin besteht der Unterschied!"

„Kein Mitleid, ich bin nur etwas überrascht. Ich wusste nicht, dass Lupin …" Er suchte nach Worten.

„Auf Männer steht?", beendete Snape seinen Satz und er wusste nicht ob er richtig lag, aber die Beunruhigung in Lucius Stimme ließ sein Herz plötzlich schneller schlagen. „Nun, ich weiß es nicht genau. Wir waren alle die Jahre nicht gerade das was man als Freunde bezeichnen würde, wie du sehr gut weißt. Aber das soll ja vorkommen … dass man etwas für jemanden empfindet, unabhängig von seinem Geschlecht, nicht wahr!" Er atmete tief durch und blickte Lucius aufmerksam an. Lucius erwiderte seinen Blick, doch er gab weder eine Antwort noch ein Nicken von sich und auch in seinen Augen konnte er nicht das Geringste lesen.

-#-

Nicht lange nachdem Lucius verschwunden war, stieg Severus Snape müde die Treppen zum ersten Stock hinauf. Vorm Schlafzimmer der Malfoys blieb er stehen. Die Tür war angelehnt und das Licht, das aus dem Flur ins Zimmer flutete, fiel genau auf Narzissa die am äußersten Rand des Bettes lag. Er zog die Tür langsam zu, als er ihre Stimme vernahm. „Severus!"

Snape hielt inne, öffnete die Tür wieder etwas weiter und lehnte sich gegen deren Rahmen. „Ich dachte du schläfst."

„Nein", kam es von Narzissa zurück. „Ich fühle mich nicht besonders."

Der Zaubertränkemeister betrat das Schlafzimmer. „Du wirst mir hoffentlich nicht krank", sagte er als er bei ihr war und eine Hand auf ihre Stirn legte. „Fieber hast du nicht. Möchtest du einen Trank damit du schlafen kannst?"

„Nein", entgegnete Narzissa und hielt plötzlich seine Hand fest, als diese von ihrer Stirn glitt. „Leg dich zu mir."

„Narzissa", sagte Snape unsicher, „das … ist nicht _meine_ Aufgabe, ich-"

„Ich habe Monate lang allein geschlafen", unterbrach sie ihn. „Aber nicht heute! Nicht heute Nacht! Wenn ich morgen aufwache, wird mir wieder alles einfallen. Doch dabei … will ich wenigstens nicht allein sein." Ihre Stimme klang beinahe flehend.

Snape ließ ihre Hand los.

Noch während er ums Bett herumging, streifte er seinen Gehrock von den Schultern und schlüpfte dann aus seinen Schuhen.

Zögernd stieg er zu ihr aufs Bett und legte sich schließlich dicht hinter sie, den Arm behütend um ihre Taille.

Er seufzte, als er spürte, dass Narzissa still weinte. Sein Arm glitt enger um ihren Körper, seine Hand zog Narzissa zwischen die ihren. Nach wenigen Minuten wurde sie ruhiger und er gab ihr beinah väterlich einen Kuss auf den Hinterkopf.

Erst als ihm ihre tiefen Atemzüge verrieten, dass sie eingeschlafen war, schloss Snape die Augen.

* * *

… to be continued … 


	17. Irrungen und Wirrungen Teil 1

Ich glaub ich hab noch nie so lange an einem Kapitel gesessen, und es ist dafür auch sehr lang geworden. Dabei hab ich es schon geteilt #lacht#

Wieder ein Dankeschön an meine wenigen aber treuen reviewer #g#

**_Anna&Coram_**_: gnihihi, ich bin ein Segen und ein Fluch #macht gleich noch nen Almdudler auf#, **Trisha´s**** Desire**: jaja, die arme Cissa ist halt etwas fertig mit den Nerven, **Maxine**: vielen Dank für die mega Komplimente, und ja wie es klein Draco geht erfährst du, **Kasseopeia**: Snape ist ein armes Schwein, kann man nicht anders sagen,hast das vollkommen richtig erfasst,** Narcissa Malfoy Snape**: wow, na da freu ich mich ja riesig noch eine neue Leserin zu haben #g# _

Ich habe beim Schreiben „Summer 78" aus Good Bye Lenin in Dauerschleife gehört und noch so einige andere wunderschön melancholische Lieder aus dem Film, also wer den Soundtrack zufällig da hat … kann sich so ungefähr in meine Stimmung versetzen #grinst# Aber geht sicher auch ohne, hoffe mal das mein Geschreibsel auch ohne Musik solche Gefühle bei euch erzeugt.

Die Zitate am Anfang sind aus allen möglichen Kapiteln, an die meisten werdet ihr euch sicher nicht mehr erinnern, aber das spielt im Prinzip keine Rolle, also lasst euch davon nicht verwirren. ;)

Das nächste Kapitel wird dann ganz genau an diesem anschließen, aber jetzt habt ihr ja erstmal dieses hier, hihi. #verbeugt sich#

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-17-

_Trenne dein schönes Gesicht von so viel Kummer. Bald schon wird der Sieg uns gehören! Und alle die dir wichtig sind um dich versammelt…_

_…Es gab nicht einen Tag, an dem ich nicht an dich gedacht habe. Du warst meine Hoffnung, das was mich am Leben erhalten hat_

_…Ehrlich gesagt, war ich vorher immer davon überzeugt, sollten wir mal in Askaban landen, würde ER uns schon wieder rausholen…_

_…Glaubst du ich merke nicht, was hier vorgeht? Glaubst du ich merke nicht, dass es für uns nicht so gut aussieht, obwohl ihr so tut? Dass Vater nach Askaban musste, damit fing es doch schon an!_

_Wann bringt ihr mich endlich zu Voldemort?_

_Gute Nacht Mutter..._

_..Narzissa. Sag mir, ist es wahr, dass Lucius den Auftrag hatte mich zu töten?_

_Alle sagt ihr Lebwohl…_

_Müsstest du zwischen dem endgültigen Untergang des dunklen Lords und Lucius Tod wählen – für wen würdest du dich entscheiden?_

_…Glaub mir, du wirst für all das mit dem Leben bezahlen…_

_…Der Werwolf hat Rache genommen..._

_..Narzissa, der dunkle Lord würde dich gern sehen…_

_…Es war kein körperliches Versagen deinerseits, meine Liebe, dass du das Kind verloren hast. Ohne meinen Einfluss hättet ihr heute wohl eine kerngesunde Tochter, aber das konnten wir uns ganz einfach nicht leisten…_

_…Die Entscheidungen, Narzissa, musst du allein treffen. Aber du wirst nicht allein sein wenn du sie getroffen hast. Das verspreche ich dir…_

_…_

_Ihr Mantel flatterte im Wind. Sie streckte den Arm aus, doch Bellatrix war unerreichbar für sie. Die schwarzen Haare umspielten ihr Gesicht, umrahmten ihre Augen, die abwechselnd schwarz und rot flackerten. Sie war so schön wie nie, doch immer wieder verwandelte sich ihr Gesicht in die Grimasse des dunklen Lords. Ihre Augen waren die ihres Meisters, dunkelrot, so rot wie das Blut an der Schnauze des Wolfs der neben ihr stand. Und so rot wie das Blut auf ihrem Kleid, ihrem Schoß. In dem Moment in dem Draco tot zu Boden fiel, machte das Tier einen Satz und rannte auf sie zu. Lucius Arm schlang sich um ihre Taille, zog sie langsam mit sich. Sie schrie und ihr Unterleib schmerzte als ob man ihr etwas aus dem Körper gerissen hatte._

Narzissa schlug die Augen auf. Stimmen dröhnten in ihrem Kopf. Ein Arm lag behütend um ihrer Taille, sie spürte die Wärme eines Körpers an ihrem.

Doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis ihr klar wurde, dass der Mann der neben ihr lag nicht Lucius war. Dass sie Bellatrix heute nicht sehen würde. Nie wieder sehen würde. Dass Draco dem Tod nie so nahe gewesen war.

Die Erinnerungen stürzten auf sie ein wie ein Hagel aus glühenden Pfeilen die sich in jede Faser ihres Körpers fraßen. Sie erwachte aus einem Albtraum und musste feststellen, dass er Realität war.

Tränen stiegen ihr unaufhaltbar in die Augen und das Schluchzen, das ihr aus der Kehle brach, ließ ihren ganzen Körper zusammenzucken. Erschrocken presste sie sich die Hand gegen den Mund und drehte sich vorsichtig, darum bemüht den Arm, der um sie lag, kaum zu bewegen. Sie schloss die Augen sofort wieder, dabei eine Flut von Tränen hinaus pressend und schmiegte sich enger an Snape. Sie achtete auf seinen Herzschlag, lauschte den ruhigen, tiefen Atemzügen des Freundes. Ihr Arm glitt unter seinen. Sie verspürte den Wunsch nie wieder aufzustehen. Sie war so unglaublich müde.

Ein erneutes, diesmal leiseres Schluchzen brach aus ihr, als sie spürte wie Snapes Finger kaum merklich über ihren Rücken streichelten. Für ein paar Minuten ließ sie ihrem Schmerz freien Lauf und weinte still an seiner Brust. Dann atmete sie tief durch. „Schlaf weiter", flüsterte sie, glitt behutsam aus Snapes Umarmung und setzte sich auf. Ihr Kopf dröhnte, ein übler Geschmack bildete sich in ihrem Mund, sodass sich Narzissa einen Moment sammeln musste, bevor sie aufstand. Ihr schwindelte, sie fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht um die Tränen und die letzte Spur Müdigkeit zu vertreiben und blickte dann in Richtung Tür. Was sie sah, versetzte ihr einen erneuten Stich: Draco saß am Fußende des Bettes, mit dem Oberkörper darauf gesunken und schlief.

Narzissa machte ein paar große Schritte, sank in die Knie und umarmte ihn von hinten. Draco erwachte augenblicklich. Narzissa legte einen Finger auf ihre Lippen, nahm ihren Sohn an die Hand und führte ihn nach draußen.

„Was machst du denn?", fragte sie sofort als sie die Schlafzimmertür hinter sich geschlossen hatte und musterte Draco flüchtig. Sein Gesicht war noch immer grauweiß und seine Augen blutunterlaufen. Sie versuchte sich ihren Schrecken nicht anmerken zu lassen. „Wieso hast du mich nicht geweckt?", fragte sie und streichelte ihm mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken.

„Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen … wollte zu dir ins Bett", sagte Draco. „Doch … da lag schon jemand." Er versuchte so vorwurfsvoll wie möglich zu klingen.

„Oh Draco", seufzte Narzissa und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Ich dachte du schläfst tief und fest. Und", sie lächelte, „normalerweise bist du schon lange aus dem Alter raus, in dem du zu mir ins Bett gekrabbelt bist."

„Normalerweise", wiederholte Draco. „Nur ist zurzeit nichts mehr normal."

Narzissa senkte den Kopf. „Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie.

„Schmerzen", sagte Draco knapp. „Und bitte wein doch nicht, Mum."

Narzissa merkte es schon gar nicht mehr. „Severus wird dir einen Trank geben, dann geht es dir sogleich besser", entgegnete sie und strich ihm sanft über die Wange.

„Was macht er hier?", fragte Draco und machte eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

Narzissa zögerte. Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie Snape noch gar nicht danach gefragt hatte. „Wir können froh sein, dass er hier ist. Sonst hätten wir diese Nacht wohl überhaupt keinen Schlaf gefunden."

„Das meine ich nicht", entgegnete Draco unbeeindruckt. „Was macht er _hier_? In deinem und Vaters Bett?"

Narzissa blickte ihn einen Moment fragend an. Dann lachte sie. „Draco ... ich bitte dich! Da hast du etwas falsch verstanden."

„Wo ist Vater?", bohrte Draco weiter.

Narzissa presste die Lippen aufeinander und wandte den Blick von ihm ab. „Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun? Im Wohnzimmer stehen Snapes Koffer."

„Kannst du es mir nicht sagen?"

„Doch, natürlich kann ich. Aber ich will es nicht. Sicher genauso wenig wie du mir erzählen willst, weshalb du dich mit ihm gestritten hast."

Draco biss die Zähne zusammen und schnaufte. „Ich hole die Koffer."

-#-

Als Narzissa wieder das Schlafzimmer betrat, war Snape gerade dabei seinen Gehrock überzuziehen. Sie ging zur Kommode, öffnete eine Schatulle und entnahm daraus ein paar Haarnadeln. „Ich wollte dich nicht wecken", sagte sie und lächelte entschuldigend.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin nicht zum Schlafen hier." Er schloss die Knöpfe seiner Weste und betrachtete die blonde Frau aufmerksam.

„Was ist?", fragte Narzissa, der etwas unbehaglich zu Mute wurde.

„Gar nichts und alles", sagte Snape ruhig. Er strich seine Kleidung glatt. Narzissa ging zu ihm und richtete mit einem Augenzwinkern seinen Kragen. „Du findest immer die richtigen Worte", sagte sie. „Tut mir Leid wegen vorhin, ich habe nicht besonders gut geschlafen." Sie spürte wie ihre Augen schon wieder feucht wurden. „Ach, Merlin, siehst du jetzt heule ich wieder, ohne Grund", sagte sie verärgert und fuhr sich übers Gesicht.

Snape verzog keine Mine. „Nun ja, ich könnte dir jetzt eine Menge Gründe aufzählen, aus denen es sich für dich lohnt zu weinen." Sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich ein wenig. „Ich spare es mir dich zu fragen wie es dir geht. Ich sehe es, ich weiß es, und ein gelogenes _Mir geht es gut_ deinerseits können wir uns sparen, nicht wahr?"

Narzissa nickte nur.

„Also, wie geht es Draco?"

„Er hat Schmerzen", sagte Narzissa. „Das war es auch was ich dich noch fragen wollte, kannst du ihm bitte etwas geben?"

„Natürlich." Snape deutete ein Nicken an.

„Ach und", Narzissa fuhr sich mit der Zunge wie beiläufig über die Lippen, „könntest du gleich … ich glaube ich könnte auch ein wenig vertragen …"

„Du auch?", fragte Snape und klang dabei seltsam lauernd. „Wo?"

Narzissa schien etwas überrumpelt. „Nun … das klingt sicher verrückt aber …" Sie strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. „Bauchkrämpfe. Seitdem ich aufgewacht bin. Im Unterleib, als ob …" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie kann das sein, Severus?"

Snape blickte sie ein wenig überrascht an.

„Vielleicht ist es ja ein Teil des Fluchs", fuhr Narzissa fort, als er nicht antwortete. „Dass ich es nicht spüre, solange ich nichts davon weiß." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht ist es auch alles nur Einbildung", sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst.

„Nein, ist schon in Ordnung", Snape nickte. „Ich mache soviel ihr braucht, vorausgesetzt ihr habt genügend Zutaten. Ich hatte nur gehofft …" Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Was denn?", fragte Narzissa verwundert.

„Ich glaubte es wäre dein Unterarm der schmerzt. Dein dunkles Mal."

Narzissa blickte ihn überrascht an als er ihren Arm ergriff und ihren Ärmel nach oben krempelte. „D-das auch. Woher weißt du das?", fragte sie und zuckte leicht zusammen als er mit den Fingern darüber glitt. „Ist … das gut oder schlecht?"

Snape lächelte geheimnisvoll und es schien als läge eine Spur von Triumph in seinen Zügen. „Ich würde sagen, das ist gut", antwortete er zufrieden. „Deine Loyalität gegenüber dem dunklen Lord hat nachgelassen. Es hätte mich überrascht wenn nicht."

„Weiß er davon?", fragte Narzissa erschrocken. „Von den Schmerzen meine ich?"

„Du musst es ihm ja nicht sagen", erwiderte Snape und hob sanft eine Augenbraue. „Er ist mächtig, aber nicht allwissend. Um ehrlich zu sein Narzissa … ich hätte an deiner Rolle als Mutter gezweifelt, wenn es dir jetzt nicht so gehen würde wie mir. Nach all den Jahren merke ich das Brennen kaum noch. Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen."

Narzissa nickte etwas abwesend und blickte noch immer verwundert auf ihren Arm. Snape schlug die Augen nieder und gab ihr einen Handkuss. „Gratuliere, Cissy. Inoffiziell bist du nun keine Todesserin mehr." Er ließ sie los und ging zur Tür.

Narzissa folgte ihm. „Danke", sagte sie, blickte ihn nachdenklich an und gab ihm dann einen fast scheuen Kuss. „Ich danke dir." Sie steckte ihr Haar nach oben. Snape schwieg und öffnete die Tür.

-#-

Draco hatte sich auf einen von Snapes Koffern gesetzt und blickte auf als sich die Schlafzimmertür öffnete.

„Draco", sagte Narzissa und legte den Kopf schief.

„Wie aufmerksam", bemerkte Snape mit gehobener Augenbraue. „Guten Morgen."

„Morgen", murmelte Draco feindselig.

Narzissa seufzte. „Ich gehe nach unten und zaubere euch mal ein kleines Frühstück." Sie warf den beiden einen zweifelnden Blick zu und lief zur Treppe.

Snape bedeutete Draco mit einer Kopfbewegung aufzustehen. „Komm mit", sagte er und ging voraus. Draco folgte ihm durch den langen Flur, stets darauf achtend hinter ihm zu bleiben.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte der Zaubertränkemeister. Als Draco nicht antwortete nickte er. „Ich kann mir vorstellen was gerade in deinem Kopf vorgeht."

„Achja?"

„Womöglich dasselbe was ich denken würde, würde ich meine Mutter neben meinem Lehrer im Bett vorfinden."

Draco hüllte sich in zorniges Schweigen.

„Ich kann dir versichern, dass nichts passiert ist", sagte Snape gelassen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mit Ihnen darüber reden will."

„Wie du willst." Sie waren eine vor einer rustikalen Tür stehen geblieben.

„Na bloß gut, dass Sie sich so gut in unserem Haus auskennen", stichelte Draco.

Snape ignorierte seine Worte und trat nach ihm ein. „Ich muss den Trank erst noch brauen", sagte er.

„Das dürfte für Sie ja kein Problem darstellen, Professor."

Snape verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen, erwiderte jedoch noch immer nichts. Er griff scheinbar wahllos nach verschiedensten Fläschchen in allen Größen und Formen, die in einem Regal verteilt an der Wand hingen. Er öffnete die Hand. „Das Gift einer Doxy."

Draco ließ seinen Blick über das Regal schweifen, nahm dann ein mit einem Korken verschlossenes Glas und gab es ihm.

Snape schürzte die Lippen. „Hast du in meinem Unterricht nichts gelernt?"

„Hm?"

„Sieh aufs Etikett."

Draco seufzte genervt, blickte erneut ins Regal und gab ihm dann das richtige.

„Was wäre gewesen, wenn ich nicht nachgesehen hätte?", fragte Snape als er verschiedene Zutaten in den Kessel gab, der vor ihm auf einem Tisch stand.

„Das ist doch Ihr Job", entgegnete Draco.

Snape biss die Zähne zusammen. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und Dracos Ton würde seinen Geduldsfaden zum Reißen bringen.

„Wusstest du", begann er leise als er eine dunkelblaue Essenz mit höchster Genauigkeit auf einen Löffel träufelte, „dass der Trank tödlich sein kann, wenn man nur einen winzigen Tropfen zuviel hinein gibt?"

Draco schluckte. „Sehr komisch", sagte er und klang plötzlich nicht mehr so großmäulig.

„Findest du?" Snape verzog keine Mine, doch innerlich gönnte er sich ein hämisches Grinsen.

„Gilt das nicht für die meisten Tränke?", fragte Draco.

„Für einige, ja", stimmte ihm Snape zu. „Das Brauen von Zaubertränken erfordert Perfektion. Was denkst du warum ich euch im Unterricht so gut wie nie trinken lasse? Ich hätte bald keine Schüler mehr, so dumm wie sich die meisten anstellen." Er warf Draco einen Blick zu und zum ersten Mal lachte der junge Malfoy. „Potter könnten Sie ruhig mal von seinem eigenen Trank kosten lassen. Dann wären wir ihn endlich los."

Snapes Züge verhärteten sich. „Tu mir den Gefallen und lass uns nicht über Potter reden."

Eine Weile verrichtete er seine Arbeit schweigend, während Draco ihm ebenso still wie aufmerksam zusah.

„Dein Vater hat große Angst um dich gehabt", sagte Snape dann plötzlich.

Draco sah ihn überrascht an. „War er hier?"

„Ja. Gestern Abend noch."

„Weiß Mutter davon?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein."

„Sie haben es ihr nicht gesagt?", fragte Draco fassungslos.

„Nein."

Der Blonde lachte ungläubig. „Und da wollen Sie mir erzählen es sei nichts-"

„Ich hielt es für die richtige Entscheidung", unterbrach ihn Snape. „Deine Mutter hätte sich unnötig aufgeregt. Die beiden haben sich nicht im Guten getrennt, musst du wissen."

„Da ist sie nicht die einzige", murmelte Draco düster.

Snape blickte ihn fragend an. „Du hast dich mit ihm gestritten?"

„Ja", nickte Draco. „Und danach kam Dolohov und fragte mich ob ich …" Er hielt inne. „Dass ich die Möglichkeit hätte den dunklen Lord … zu sehen."

Snape schürzte angespannt die Lippen. „Draco, lass mich dir eins sagen: es war keine Bitte oder Frage, es war ein Befehl."

„Wie meinen Sie das?"

„Ganz einfach, unabhängig davon was du geantwortet hättest und hast, du wärest ohnehin bei ihm gelandet und all das wäre genauso passiert. Es geht nicht darum was du willst, sondern was der dunkle Lord will, merk dir das. Doch er wusste ja, dass du dir seit Jahren nichts sehnlicheres wünschst als ihm zu begegnen, also hat er dies ausgenutzt. Er hat deinen jugendlichen Leichtsinn dafür benutzt als besonders gütig zu wirken."

„Reden Sie nicht so mit mir, als wären Sie mein Vater", sagte Draco zornig. „Es reicht, dass Sie sich als Ehemann meiner Mutter aufspielen."

Snape rollte mit den Augen. „Ich tue nichts dergleichen, das weißt du. Ich sage dir nur die Wahrheit." Er füllte den fertigen Trank in einen Becher.

„Er meinte", begann Draco, „er hoffe in mir einen besseren Diener zu finden, als …" Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Ein leeres Reagenzglas zerschellte klirrend auf dem Boden. Snape hatte es fallen gelassen und starrte Draco in einer Mischung aus Fassungslosigkeit und Wut an. „Willst du mir etwa sagen, dass du immer noch hoffst eines Tages in seinem Dienst zu stehen? Nach alles was passiert ist?"

Draco hielt seinem Blick nicht mehr Stand und murmelte ein paar unverständliche Worte.

„Großer Gott, ich dachte nach diesem Erlebnis gestern seiest du erwachsener geworden! Sieh den Tatsachen ins Auge Draco", fauchte Snape, „du warst für Voldemort nicht mehr als ein Mittel deinen Eltern eins auszuwischen!" Er schob ihm den Becher grob entgegen. „Und jetzt trink das."

„Ich will nicht, mir ist schlecht."

„Und in ein paar Stunden wird dir vor Schmerzen noch viel schlechter sein und du wirst mich anflehen dir diesen Trank zu machen! Also trink!"

„Ich habe Blut gekotzt", sagte Draco gerade heraus.

In Snapes Mine mischte sich ein Hauch Besorgnis. „Dann-trink!"

Hastig griff Draco nach dem Becher, setzte an und trank ihn in einem Zug leer. „Wieso?" fragte er dann. „Ich habe vorher noch nie gehört, dass man nach dem Cruciatus derartige Schmerzen hat."

„Das liegt daran, dass du dem Tod sehr nahe warst", antwortete Snape kalt. „Dein Körper ist innerlich verbrannt, der Trank hilft dir dich zu regenerieren. Der dunkle Lord hat wohl nicht eingeschätzt, dass die Dosis des Crutiatus die du abbekommen hast etwas zu hoch für einen sechzehn-jährigen ist. Oder es war ihm egal. Fakt ist: du hast Glück, dass du noch lebst."

Draco blickte seinen Lehrer zornig an, Wuttränen glänzen in seinen Augen. „Warum tun Sie das?"

Snape stützte sich mit den Händen auf den Tisch und beugte sich ihm entgegen. „Damit du begreifst was er dir angetan hat! Das müsstest _du_ theoretisch am besten wissen und spüren, aber anscheinend glaubst du, dass es ein Zeichen von Anerkennung wäre vom dunklen Lord gequält zu werden!"

„So war es nicht gemeint", sagte Draco kleinlaut. „Ich will doch gar nicht … ich …"

„Du wolltest mir nur etwas beweisen, ich verstehe schon", knurrte Snape, „du wolltest mir mitteilen, dass du etwas wert seiest, aber das bist du nicht, nicht in seinen Augen! Der dunkle Lord ist sich selbst am nächsten und er würde nie für irgendjemanden seine Hand ins Feuer legen. Aber es gibt Menschen denen du etwas wert bist und diese Menschen zerbrechen sich gerade den Kopf darüber was sie als nächstes tun sollen, welchen Schritt sie gehen sollen, ein Schritt der dem sicheren Tod am entferntesten ist und dein Leben sichert!" Snape atmete tief aus. Er füllte etwas des Tranks in eine Flasche. „Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst, auch deine Mutter braucht diesen Trank. Sie ist krank vor Kummer." Er schüttelte zähneknirschend den Kopf. „Du bist so naiv, Draco. Von Tag zu Tag erinnerst du mich mehr an deine Tante. Denke darüber nach, wie es mit ihr geendet hat."

Er ließ Draco völlig aufgewühlt zurück, und die Tür hinter sich lautstark ins Schloss fallen.

-#-

Das Feuer flackerte gemütlich im Kamin vor sich hin und warf unruhige Schatten an die Wände des Wohnzimmers. Snape hielt Narzissa ein Stück Brot vor die Nase. „Bitte, du musst etwas essen."

Narzissa schüttelte den Kopf, lehnte sich stattdessen an Snapes Schulter und schloss die Augen.

Der Zaubertränkemeister seufzte und ließ das Stück Brot lustlos auf den Teller fallen. Er streckte die Beine auf dem gegenüberstehenden Sessel aus, lehnte den Kopf zurück und schloss ebenfalls die Augen.

Er musste kurz eingenickt sein, denn er merkte erst, dass jemand das Zimmer betreten hatte, als die Tür mit einem Klicken ins Schloss fiel.

Lucius Malfoy stand aufrecht neben dem Kamin. Im ersten Moment schien er zu lächeln, doch je länger er die beiden betrachtete, umso mehr verhärtete sich dieses Lächeln. „Oh", sagte er schließlich. „Störe ich?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. Die Frage wo ebenso überflüssig wie lächerlich. „Nein." Narzissa war ebenfalls wach, schwieg jedoch.

„Vielleicht hätte ich anklopfen sollen", fuhr Lucius in einem seltsamen Ton fort, „aber es erschien mir unnötig so etwas in meinem eigenen Haus zu tun."

Snape runzelte die Stirn.

„Und wenn ich gerade hier stehe", Lucius ließ seinen Zauberstab mit einer etwas zu robusten Bewegung über die zahlreichen Kerzenständer schweifen, „wie wäre es mit etwas mehr Kerzenlicht!"

Narzissa blickte ihren Mann einen Moment erschüttert an, dann stand sie auf und verließ wortlos das Zimmer.

Die Kerzen flackerten durch den Luftzug, der ihre regelrechte Flucht verursacht hatte.

„Na das hast du ja mal wieder hervorragend hingekriegt, Lucius", sagte Snape. „Gratuliere."

Lucius presste die Augen schmerzlich zusammen, ließ sich in einem Sessel nieder und entzündete zu Snapes Überraschung eine schwarze Zigarre.

„Das hast du lange nicht mehr getan", sagte er.

„Bist du meine Mutter?", fragte Lucius gereizt und sog dann provozierend daran. Kurz darauf jedoch drehte er die Zigarre zwischen seinen Fingern, so dass das Mundstück nun in Snapes Richtung zeigte. Der schwarzhaarige schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein danke."

Lucius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wieso nicht, es hat meine Lippen berührt!"

Snape verdrehte die Augen. „Komm wieder runter, ja!"

„Wo ist Draco? Ich will ihn sehen."

„Er schläft. Wieder einmal", seufzte Snape. „Tut mir Leid, dass du immer im falschen Augenblick kommst. Aber du wirst dich noch ein paar Tage gedulden müssen."

„Ein paar Tage?"

„Ja. Der Crutiatus hat ihm mehr zugesetzt als ich dachte. Er wird wieder gesund, aber die Heilung wird schmerzhaft sein. Er soll davon nichts merken. Also hielt ich einen etwas längeren Schlaf für das Beste." Lucius nickte.

Eine Weile schwiegen sie. Der Raum füllte sich mit Rauch und süßlichem Zigarrenduft.

„Mein Lieber", sagte Lucius irgendwann, den Hals gestreckt und blies eine Rauchschwade in die Luft, „auch wenn ich _deinen_ Part in dieser Dreiecksbeziehung Weißgott nicht beneide, so glaube ich scheinst du deine Rolle derzeit zu genießen."

„Wie meinen?", fragte Snape und griff nach seinem Glas das auf dem Tisch stand.

„Da du mich nicht herumkriegst, glaubst du wohl dich an meine Frau ranmachen zu müssen. Was ist das Severus, ist das, ist das Rache? Oder geht es gar nicht wirklich um mich, sondern einfach nur um dich? Erklär es mir, ich verstehe es nämlich nicht."

„Du bist krankhaft eifersüchtig", sagte Snape unbeeindruckt. „Ganz einfach."

„Tu nicht so, als ob es abwegig wäre", entgegnete Lucius giftig. „Es bietet sich zurzeit die beste Chance, wir beide wissen, dass du sie damals wolltest!"

„Und jetzt will ich dich", sagte Snape gelassen und hob eine Augenbraue. „Worin besteht der Unterschied? Ihr seid noch immer zusammen, also wo liegt dein Problem?"

Für einen Moment war Lucius sprachlos. Snape nutzte dies. „Und danke, dass du mich immer wieder daran erinnerst, dass es Zeit meines Lebens ein Malfoy ist dem ich verfallen bin. Für wen hältst du mich, dass du glaubst ich falle über deine Frau her nur weil ich mich in unserer Schulzeit für sie interessiert habe?"

Lucius lachte abschätzend. „Interessiert, so nennst du das jetzt also. Sich für jemanden interessieren und in jemanden verliebt zu sein ist ein gewaltiger Unterschied."

„Danke, ich kenne den Unterschied." Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte. „Lucius, das war damals! Was willst du von mir!"

„Es ist doch alles ganz perfekt", sagte Lucius und drückte seine Zigarre auf Snapes Teller aus. „Du und sie, ganz allein. Draco der die meiste Zeit über ohne Bewusstsein-, und eine Frau die mit den Nerven so ziemlich am Ende ist. Mich will sie nicht sehen, aber du bist für sie da. Severus, der Gütige. Ich bitte dich, was muss ich dir da noch erklären? Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du sie abweisen würdest. Stell dir vor sie wäre nicht meine Frau, sondern die eines anderen. Würdest du mit ihr schlafen?"

„Natürlich", sagte Snape schlicht. „Großer Gott Lucius, ja, sie ist eine überaus attraktive Frau und ich bin ein Mann, aber ich bin kein Teenager mehr! Ich kann mich zusammenreißen!"

„Ja", entgegnete Lucius kühl. „Das dachte ich bis gestern auch."

Snape stellte sein Glas so heftig auf den Tisch, dass etwas überschwappte. „Diese Diskussion ist völlig lächerlich in Anbetracht dessen, was vorgefallen ist."

„Ich darf gar nicht daran denken was passiert wäre, wenn _du_ auf _mir_ gelegen hättest", redete Lucius weiter. „Dann hätte ich dich wohl kaum zügeln können."

„Hat dir Narzissa schon einmal gesagt, dass du unerträglich sein kannst?"

„Nein."

„Gut, dann hörst du es jetzt von mir."

„Hört auf." Narzissa war lautlos eingetreten und blickte Lucius durchdringend an. Dieser erhob sich umgehend und machte ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. „Es tut mir Leid", sagte er müde.

„Was genau?", fragte Narzissa und versuchte ihre Stimme unter Kontrolle zu behalten.

Lucius nickte. „Vieles. Aber … ich habe mich gerade vergessen, verzeih mir."

„Es ist besser, wenn ich gehe", sagte Snape.

„Nein, es ist in Ordnung, bleib", sagte Narzissa, worauf sie sowohl Snape als auch Lucius überrascht anblickten.

„Es gibt nichts was nicht für deine Ohren bestimmt wäre. Egal worüber wir reden, du wirst es ohnehin erfahren also kannst du genauso gut hier bleiben", sagte sie an Snape gewandt, blickte dabei aber Lucius an, in dessen Augen jetzt leichter Zorn zu erkennen war.

Einige Augenblicke sah Narzissa ihn nur fragend an, als überlegte sie welche der vielen Fragen sie zuerst an ihn richten sollte. Schließlich war es nur ein _Warum._

„Warum? Warum Lucius? Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt? Warum?"

„Ich hatte Angst", sagte Lucius als gäbe es dem nichts mehr hinzuzufügen. „Ganz einfach. Ich habe dich gebrochen gesehen und wollte dir nicht noch mehr Leid zufügen. Glaub mir, es gab Momente da hätte ich es dir am liebsten erzählt, aber ich habe es ganz einfach nicht über meine Lippen gebracht. Und nach ein paar Jahren … habe ich keinen Sinn mehr darin gesehen die Wunde aufzureißen. Ich glaube du hättest an meiner Stelle genauso gehandelt. Auch wenn es wehtut, so glaube ich, dass du meine Entscheidung verstehst. Manchmal ist es notwendig die Wahrheit zu verbergen um einem Menschen nicht weh zu tun. Theoretisch solltest du nie davon erfahren. Und ich glaube normalerweise hättest du es auch nicht, wenn die Dinge nicht so wären … wie sie jetzt eben sind …" Er senkte den Kopf und rieb sich dann mit Daumen und Zeigefinger die Nasenwurzel. „Ich war nie darin verwickelt und es bestürzt mich, dass du das auch nur einen Augenblick geglaubt hast. Ich war genauso getroffen wie du. Und wurde genauso belogen."

„Nicht Lucius hat dich belogen, Narzissa", sagte Snape ruhig. „Oder ich. Sondern der dunkle Lord."

Lucius sah ihn aufmerksam an und erst jetzt schien er seine eigenen Worte und die von Snape richtig zu verstehen. Er blickte zurück zu Narzissa und nickte. „Ich bitte dich nur um eins", sagte er und seine Stimme klang plötzlich nicht mehr so fest wie sonst. „Komm zu mir zurück."

Narzissa starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. „Ich habe dich doch nie verlassen", sagte sie, brach in Tränen aus und verbarg das Gesicht in ihren Händen.

Lucius ging auf sie zu, zog ihre Hände von ihrem Gesicht und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

Snape wandte seinen Blick von den beiden ab und betrachtete stattdessen eine der vielen Fotografien, welche die beiden Malfoys in genau der gleichen Haltung zeigte. Sogar die Kleidung war ähnlich, doch was sich deutlich von der jetzigen Szenerie unterschied waren ihre Gesichter. Die Malfoys auf dem Foto strahlten, ihre Gesichter waren nicht müde, erschöpft, verbittert. Zwischen Fotografie und Wirklichkeit lagen Welten.

„Bleibst du heute Nacht hier?", fragte Narzissa Lucius leise und küsste ihn zärtlich nachdem er genickt hatte.

Snape blickte noch einmal kurz zu seinen beiden Freunden, dann nachdenklich zu Boden und lächelte ein kaum sichtbares, trauriges Lächeln.

So unauffällig wie möglich ging er an ihnen vorbei und steuerte die Tür an, als Narzissa plötzlich ihren Arm nach ihm ausstreckte. Snape blieb verdutzt stehen, streckte den Hals und blickte, da ihr Gesicht noch immer an Lucius Schulter ruhte, nicht sie, sondern Lucius überrascht an.

Auch Lucius wirkte eine Winzigkeit verwundert, schien aber nicht vorzuhaben etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Es machte ein wenig den Eindruck als schien der Malfoy selbst nicht zu merken was er tat, aber kaum merklich öffnete nun auch er auffordernd seine Hand.

Snape schoss eine unglaubliche Hitze ins Gesicht und irgendetwas in seinem Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Mit Beinen, die plötzlich Zentner zu wiegen schienen, machte er ein paar Schritte auf die Malfoys zu und bliebt hinter Narzissa stehen. Diese griff nun nach seiner Hand und zog ihn näher zu sich und Lucius. Sie schenkte ihm ein kurzes Lächeln und begann dann unglaublich zärtlich Lucius Hals zu küssen. Lucius linker Arm war mittlerweile um Narzissas Taille geschlungen und presste sie somit an sich. Die Lippen der blonden Frau bewegten sich auf Lucius Schulter zu, dessen obere Hemdknöpfe waren plötzlich geöffnet und so küsste sie die nun freigelegte Haut.

Snape schien sich noch immer nicht ganz im Klaren darüber zu sein was er tun sollte. Er blickte Lucius nur fragend an, versuchte etwas in diesen grauen Augen zu lesen. Lucius erwiderte seinen Blick.

Narzissa zog Snapes Hand zu ihrem Bauch, führte sie langsam über ihren Körper. Lucius fing nun seinerseits an Narzissa zu küssen. Er begann unter ihrem Ohr und arbeitete sich langsam an ihrem Hals hinab. Dabei blickte er Snape weiterhin in die Augen.

Dieser konnte nicht wirklich glauben was hier passierte. Ein Teil in ihm hielt es für besser das Weite zu suchen. Ein weitaus größerer Teil jedoch war wie erstarrt. Er überlegte einen Moment, blickte dann an Narzissa hinab, streifte ihren Ärmel vorsichtig von ihrer Schulter und legte seine Lippen auf ihre Haut. Sie seufzte leise unter der Liebkosung der beiden Männer.

Lucius Küsse waren mittlerweile an Narzissa Halsbeuge angekommen und auch Snape wanderte mit seinen Küssen langsam aufwärts. Er hatte plötzlich einen Klos im Hals. Langsam aber sicher kam er Lucius immer näher. Spürte die Hitze seines Gesichts. Seinen Atem. Sein gesamter Körper begann zu prickeln, als er plötzlich Lucius Arm spürte, der sich um seine Taille legte und ihn zu sich zog.

Der Malfoy war ihm jetzt ganz nahe. Sie beide waren nur noch wenige Küsse voneinander entfernt. Snape begann zu zittern. Sein Atem ging nur noch stockend. Seine Wange berührte die von Lucius und im selben Moment ließen ihre Lippen von Narzissas Haut ab. Näherten sich einander.

Die Luft war wie elektrisiert. Er spürte Lucius heißen Atem, wusste nicht, ob das laute Pochen sein eigener Herzschlag war oder der von Lucius.

Als ihre Lippen aufeinander trafen, hatte Snape das Gefühl die Zeit würde still stehen. Sein Körper schien in Flammen zu stehen, Feuer anstatt Blut wurde rasend schnell durch seine Adern gepumpt. Das Ziehen in seinem Magen war so stark, dass es ihm fast den Atem raubte. Er zitterte so sehr, dass er nicht wusste wie lange er sich auf den Beinen würde halten können, ohnehin hatte der das Gefühl, dass ihm jemand den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen hatte.

Hier passierte gerade das, was er sich seit Jahren herbeisehnte und er konnte nicht glauben, dass sein Traum soeben Realität wurde.

Unglaublich langsam, als würden sich beide vor dem nächsten Schritt fürchten, öffneten sie ihre Münder wieder, betasteten sich erneut zärtlich mit den Lippen, bevor Snape es wagte mit seiner Zungenspitze behutsam die von Lucius zu berühren. Sie zuckten leicht zusammen, fanden dann wieder zueinander und versanken schließlich in einem tiefen Kuss.

Es waren nicht nur Lucius Lippen, die Snape fast um den Verstand brachten, ihn vor Glück fast zerrissen, nicht nur die Zunge des Malfoys, sein Geruch, sein Arm der sich um seine Taille geschlungen hatte und ihn an sich presste - sondern vor allem das herzhafte Keuchen des blonden Mannes, als ihre Zungen in den Mund des jeweils anderen glitten.

Snape stöhnte auf, drängte sich näher an Lucius und verlor sich regelrecht in diesen Lippen. Plötzlich vergaß er alles um sie herum. Er dachte nicht mehr an Narzissa neben sich, er dachte nicht mehr an den Krieg, nicht an Draco der tief schlafend in seinem Bett lag, vergaß die flackernden Kerzen um sie herum, das knisternde Feuer im Kamin … Er dachte an nichts anderes als an Lucius und sich. Hörte nichts anderes als das Rauschen des Bluts in seinen Ohren, seinen Herzschlag, den Atem Lucius und dessen verhaltenes Keuchen.

Er fühlte nichts anderes als Verlangen, dieses Feuer das fast schon unerträglich in ihm brannte, die Erregung die sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde immer mehr steigerte. Er stöhnte immer wieder als ihre Lippen für einen kurzen Moment auseinander glitten und dann wieder zueinander fanden. Der Kuss der so langsam und zärtlich begonnen hatte, war zu einem wilden Spiel ihrer Münder geworden, definierte das Wort _Lust_ völlig neu. Noch nie hatte ihn ein Kuss so sehr erregt, immer wieder zog sich etwas kribbelnd in ihm zusammen, ließ ihn erschaudern. Seine Hand glitt verspielt unter Lucius Hemd, erforschend tasteten seine Fingerspitzen an seiner Wirbelsäule entlang.

Lucius keuchte erneut und hätte Narzissa nicht halb zwischen ihnen gestanden, so hätte Snape die Erregung des Malfoys deutlich gespürt, ob sie nun von Snapes Kuss herrührte oder daher, dass Narzissa im selben Moment mit ihrer Hand seinen Bauchnabel hinab glitt.

Doch mit einem Mal schlug Snapes Stimmung komplett um. Die Erregung blieb, das Verlangen blieb, und auch dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl von Glück, in das sich jedoch plötzlich eine solche Traurigkeit mischte, dass er nun eher gequält aufstöhnte. Vielleicht würde er es für den Rest seines Lebens bereuen, doch er ließ Lucius und Narzissa los, trennte sich von diesen warmen Lippen und taumelte ein paar Schritte rückwärts.

„Ich kann nicht", keuchte er und ballte seine zitternden Hände zu Fäusten. „Für euch mag das eine nette Abwechslung sein. Für mich allerdings wäre es sehr viel mehr! Es … tut mir Leid …"

So schnell ihn seine weichen Knie trugen, eilte er aus dem Zimmer und ließ die beiden Malfoys, die ihm hinterher blickten als wären sie soeben aus einem Traum erwacht, benommen zurück.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

… to be continued …

_A/N: Wie schon gesagt, das nächste Kapitel geht dann genau hier weiter. Wäre wohl etwas fies von mir, das jetzt einfach so im Raum stehen zu lassen. Ich bin selber grad etwas verwirrt. Ich liebe die Drei genauso wie sie sich untereinander lieben #lacht# Und ich glaube das Kapitel, oder besser gesagt der letzte Teil bedeutet mit selber mehr als alles andere bis jetzt. Aber das soll nix heißen … bin nur die Autorin … (ich hoffe nur, dass der Kuss wenigstens zur Hälfte so rüberkommt wie das was ich beim Schreiben dabei empfunden hab, huuui)_


	18. Irrungen und Wirrungen Teil 2

#verteilt erstmal reichlich Bussis an ihre Reviewer#: _**Anna&Coram, NarcissaMalfoySnape** (zu deinem Review hab ich ja schon ausführlich etwas gesagt #zwinker#), **Lucinanda Sakurazukamori** (ich find Lucius auch witzig wenn er eifersüchtig ist #kichert#), **Kasseopeia, Cygna, Maxine, Trisha´s Desire** (bleib ich jetzt von der Strafe verschont?#g#), **HoneyMina**. _Vielen Dank ihr Lieben! Freue mich, dass der Kuss bei der Mehrheit so gut angekommen ist #smilie# Und alle konnten Snapes Rückzieher verstehen, auch wenn sie sich insgesamt mehr erhofft haben #g#

Schon ziemlich fies an so einer Stelle aufzuhören, zu versprechen, dass es genau da weitergeht und dann wochenlang nicht zu updaten. Aber glaubt mir, es war diesmal nicht meine Schuld. Mein PC scheint es witzig zu finden jedes Jahr um dieselbe Zeit krank zu werden. Es musste ihm ein Organ transplantiert werden. Aber jetzt geht's ihm wieder gut.

Deshalb nun das versprochene Kapitel. An das letzte könnt ihr euch hoffentlich noch erinnern. Das Wort _Kuss_ sollte reichen #g#

Im nächsten Kapitel wird die Story, was die Handlung betrifft, auch wieder voranschreiten, doch diesmal geht es noch einmal um die Irrungen und Wirrungen einer unglücklichen Liebe. #schnäuz#

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-18-

Er atmete tief durch. Seine Hände hatten sich so fest um das Geländer geschlossen, dass die Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. Bei jedem Atemzug erzitterte sein Körper. Am einfachsten, so dachte er, wäre es sich selber Erleichterung zu verschaffen, doch schon bei diesem Gedanken kam er sich einfach nur erbärmlich vor. Es war seine eigene Schuld, dass er jetzt hier draußen stand und nicht mehr im warmen Wohnzimmer Malfoy Manors, in den Armen der Besitzer des prächtigen Anwesens …

Die drückende Abendluft die in seine Lunge flutete ließ ihn leicht schwindeln. Seine Gedanken rasten. Was wäre passiert wenn er sich nicht fluchtartig von den beiden losgerissen hätte? Snape schloss die Augen und versuchte den Gedanken abzuschütteln. Ganz einfach weil er zu erregend war. Abgesehen davon, würde er es nie erfahren. Ein leises Stöhnen kam über seine Lippen.

Vielleicht wären sie ja gar nicht weiter gegangen. Vielleicht aber doch … . Auch wenn es seine Vorstellungskraft übertraf, dass es etwas berauschenderes geben konnte als diesen Kuss – er hatte sich wohl gerade die Chance auf die Erfüllung seiner größten Sehnsüchte verbaut.

Der Meister der Zaubertränke seufzte und versuchte seinen Körper wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Diese Gedankengänge halfen ihm nicht unbedingt dabei das Beben, das noch jede Faser seines Körpers durchströmte, zu verdrängen. Unruhig verlagerte er sein Gewicht auf das andere Bein und ließ den Kopf hängen. Betrachtete durch die schwarzen Haarsträhnen die polierten Holzdielen auf dem Boden. Vielleicht war es besser so.

Doch wer einmal Blut geleckt hatte ...

„War ja klar, dass du hinaus kommst um dir das anzusehen", sagte er plötzlich, hob den Kopf und blickte über den luxuriösen Vorgarten hinweg in die Abenddämmerung.

Lucius war lautlos auf die Veranda getreten und lehnte schweigend an einem der Holzpfosten die das Vordach trugen. Er entgegnete nichts, sondern folgte Snapes Blick mit leicht zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Es tut mir Leid", sagte der Malfoy irgendwann.

Snape drehte stutzend den Kopf und sah ihn an. „Was?", murmelte er.

„Es tut mir leid", wiederholte Lucius. „Es hätte gar nicht erst dazu kommen dürfen."

Snape stieß sich vom Geländer ab und richtete sich in gleicher Bewegung auf. „Wie bitte?", fragte er und kniff die Augen zusammen, als müsse er sich erneut vergewissern, dass er soeben richtig gehört hatte.

Lucius stieß ein leicht entnervtes Seufzen von sich. „Ach komm schon Severus", sagte er und lächelte ein mildes Lächeln, das in Anbetracht der Situation jedoch eher arrogant und spottend wirkte. „Es ist passiert, daran ist nichts zu ändern, also versuch es so schnell wie möglich zu vergessen."

Snape starrte ihn noch immer fassungslos an und machte einen beinahe herausfordernden Schritt auf ihn zu. „Es … es tut dir Leid? Du – verzeih - du steckst mir deine Zunge in den Hals und besitzt dann die Unverschämtheit dich dafür zu entschuldigen! Und … dann soll ich es auch noch einfach so vergessen als ob nichts gewesen wäre? Für wen hältst du dich!" Er lachte humorlos und schüttelte den Kopf. „Da gibt es einen von wenigen glücklichen Momenten in meinem … _beschissenen_ Dasein und du zerstörst ihn!" Snape schürzte die Lippen. „Seltsam … für einen Augenblick hatte ich das Gefühl du würdest es…" Er ließ den Satz unbeendet und wandte sich zum Gehen. Doch Lucius packte ihn am Handgelenk. „_Was? _Ich würde _was_?"

Snape riss sich los. „_Fass_ mich nicht an! Wir wissen ja wohin das immer führt."

„_Genießen_?", fauchte Lucius. „Verdammt ja! Ja, Severus, ich habe es genossen!"

Snape starrte ihn an als hätte ihm jemand ins Gesicht geschlagen. Oder in den Magen, der sich anfühlte als würde er nur noch aus einem Knoten bestehen.

„Ich habe es genossen, aber ich glaube es gefällt dir besser mich als den Mistkerl zu sehen der Spaß daran hat dich zu provozieren", fuhr Lucius aufgebracht fort. „Hast du dir schon einmal Gedanken darüber gemacht wieso ich das tue! Ja, ich gebe es zu, es liegt in meinem Blut Menschen an der Nase herumzuführen, aber ich würde dich nicht küssen wenn das für mich alles nur ein Spiel wäre!" Er nickte. „Aber daran denkst du überhaupt nicht. Armer Severus Snape. Du liebst es doch mittlerweile das arme Schwein zu sein. Du zerfließt doch regelrecht in Selbstmitleid!"

„Das geht zu weit Lucius."

„Ich habe es so satt das alles", sagte Lucius mit einer ausholenden Armbewegung. „Ich wünschte wir könnten nur einmal, nur _ein einziges mal_ wieder ein normales Gespräch führen, aber immer endet es in Streit und Chaos."

„Lucius ich stehe das nicht durch…"

„Wenn wir uns nicht in den Haaren liegen, dann liegen wir uns in den Armen", rief der Malfoy laut. „Das ist nicht normal!" Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und lief wie ein Raubtier auf und ab. „Egal wie ich es mache, mache ich es falsch. Weise ich dich ab, tue ich dir weh. Gehe ich auf deine Annäherungen ein, tue ich dir ebenso weh, was soll ich deiner Meinung nach denn tun? _Was_? Verdammt noch einmal glaubst du es geht einfach so an mir vorbei jahrelang mit dir befreundet zu sein mit der Gewissheit, dass ich … dass" Sein Kiefer mahlte aufgebracht hin und her.

„Dass du die Liebe meines Lebens bist?", fragte Snape monoton und hob eine Augenbraue.

Lucius hob hilflos die Hände und schlug dann wütend gegen den Holzpfosten vor sich.

„Wir haben Krieg", sagte Snape müde, lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen das Geländer und blickte seinen Freund an. „Und als ob das nicht schon schlimm genug wäre, stecken wir Drei in diesem ewigen Gefühlschaos. Aber ich kann das nicht mehr", schüttelte er träge den Kopf, „Ich kann's nicht mehr. Wie sollen wir einen Krieg gewinnen wenn wir nicht einmal mit unseren eigenen Problemen fertig werden!"

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Lucius seufzend. „Du musst loslassen." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Lass einfach los."

Snape schnaufte missbilligend durch die Nase, was Lucius Grund genug war um erneut wütend aufzufahren. „Verdammt Severus begreif doch endlich! Du kannst nicht ewig auf mich warten! Such dir jemanden der dich ohne Zweifel und ohne schlechtes Gewissen lieben kann!"

„Weil _du_ es nicht ohne kannst?"

„Zum Teufel … HÖR AUF DAMIT! Ständig drehst du mir die Worte im Mund herum!"

„Dann wähle sie sorgfältiger." Sie sahen sich zornig an, bis keiner der beiden mehr den bohrenden Blick des anderen ertragen konnte und den Kopf abwandte. „Es wird weitere Menschen in meinem Leben geben", sagte Snape dann und versuchte so überheblich wie möglich zu klingen, was ihm im Moment nicht sonderlich gelang. „Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen, ich nehme mir was ich will, ich bekomme was ich brauche. Es sei denn diese Person trägt den Namen Lucius Malfoy", fügte er hinzu als Lucius ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zuwarf. „Doch meine Gefühle zu dir werden immer so sein. Daran wirst du nichts ändern können und ich ebenso wenig."

„Ich gehöre zu Narzissa!", rief Lucius energisch. „So war es immer und so wird es immer sein! Du vergeudest deine Zeit an mir! Hör auf damit, versuch es endlich, es ist sinnlos, es ist Verschwendung! Es gibt nur einen Menschen auf dieser Welt der mich lieben kann, ohne dass es ihm wehtut, und _DU_ bist es nicht!"

Graue Wolken sammelten sich am Himmel und ein weit entferntes Grollen kündigte ein Gewitter an. Erste vereinzelte Regentropfen fielen schwer zu Boden und die Luft roch feucht und modrig. Eine seltsame Spannung lag in ihr.

Die beiden Männer standen sich auf der Veranda gegenüber, mit den fortschreitenden Minuten in denen die Sonne hinter dem Horizont verschwand, wurden ihre Silhouetten schattenhafter.

„Manchmal wünschte ich dir nie begegnet zu sein", sagte Snape leise, ging jedoch ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu.

„Fein, danke", erwiderte Lucius ebenso leise, wich im Gegensatz aber einige Schritte vor ihm zurück und wurde wieder lauter. „Dann geh doch! Geh und nimm sie mit, deine _verdammten_ Gefühle und lass mich endlich wieder ein normales Leben führen! Ohne Sorgen. Ich habe schon genug davon, da brauche ich es nicht noch, dass ich STÄNDIG AN DICH DENKEN MUSS!" Er prallte sanft gegen die Holzsäule in seinem Rücken.

Snape machte einen weiteren zögernden Schritt auf ihn zu, auf seinem Gesicht ein gequälter Ausdruck. „Du kannst dir nicht im Geringsten vorstellen was deine Worte in mir auslösen."

„Nein kann ich nicht", schüttelte der Malfoy den Kopf und zog seine Mundwinkel nach unten. „Weil ich zu sehr damit beschäftigt bin darüber nachzudenken was in mir selber vorgeht. Ständig verwirrst du mich!" Er formte seine Hand vor Snapes Hals wie zu einer Kralle. „Du liebst mich doch gar nicht, Severus, du bist nur _schwanzgesteuert_", spie er aus, „das ist alles."

Snape schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Na na na, Lucius, solche Worte aus deinem vornehmen und süßen Mund. Das ziemt sich nicht."

„Lass das ewige Schauspiel! Macnair hat mir genug erzählt. Ist es wahr, dass du meinen Namen gestöhnt hast als er dir-"

Snape hielt ihm den Mund zu, doch Lucius riss den Kopf zur Seite und lachte. „Na was ist, Severus. Soll ich dir ein wenig zur Hand gehen damit du´s bei mir persönlich tun kannst? Dann musst du mich dir nicht nur vorstellen." Wie um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen glitt seine Hand an dem Schwarzhaarigen hinab und suchte einen Weg unter seine Robe.

Snape packte seine Hand, presste sie über Lucius Kopf gegen das Holz und spuckte vor ihm auf den Boden. „Du bist widerlich!"

„Siehst du, so schnell geht das. Ich kann dir dabei helfen mich hassen zu lernen."

„Liebe und Hass, gibt es bei dir nur diese beiden Varianten?"

„Natürlich nicht. Aber wir haben ja gesehen was aus deiner Freundschaft zu mir wurde." Er verzog seine Lippen zu einem düsteren Lächeln und knirschte dann mit den Zähnen. „Lass mich los!"

Snapes Blicke wanderten über das Gesicht des Blonden, das ihm so nahe war. „Wieso? Weil du meine Nähe nicht erträgst?"

„Du hältst dich für unwiderstehlich, nicht wahr?", keifte Lucius leise.

Doch Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Weil ich es nicht bin. Ich war nie so beliebt wie du, so begehrt, nie so unwiderstehlich wie du es warst und bist. Für mich haben sich die Mädchen in Hogwarts nie interessiert, sie hatten nur Augen für dich. Ich stand immer in deinem Schatten, Lucius, nein, ich _war_ dein Schatten. Aber es hat mir nichts ausgemacht, dass mich die anderen nicht geachtet haben, und weißt du warum?"

Lucius blähte seine spitzen Nasenflügel.

„Weil _du_ es getan hast." Er nickte. „Was kümmerten mich die anderen! In deinen Augen war und bin ich nicht der armselige Wurm, der Klotz am Bein, der traurige stille Junge mit dem düsteren Blick, nein, für dich bin ich … tja … was bin ich für dich Lucius?"

Der Malfoy sah ihm in die Augen und knirschte erneut mit den Zähnen. „Jemand der mein Anwesen beschmutzt hat", zischte er.

Snape ließ ihn los und trat ein paar Schritte zurück. „Ich gehe schon", sagte er ruhig.

Lucius rollte mit den Augen. „Du weißt genau wovon ich rede", sagte er und deutete übertrieben auf die Stelle auf die Snape gespuckt hatte. Doch sein Freund war bereits lässig die wenigen Stufen der Veranda hinab geschritten. „Es wird regnen!", sagte Lucius eindringlich.

„Der Regen wird mich nicht umbringen", entgegnete Snape ungerührt.

Lucius biss die Zähne zusammen, lief mit den Händen in die Hüfte gestemmt erneut auf und ab und fuhr sich nervös übers Gesicht. „Ich werde dir nicht nachlaufen", sagte er dann.

Snape lief den mit Kieselsteinen übersäten Weg des Vorgartens hinab. „Nein, lass es", rief er, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. „Denn dann können wir beide für nichts mehr garantieren, nicht wahr!"

-#-

Regen prasselte unaufhörlich gegen die große Fensterscheibe seines Arbeitszimmers. Lucius Malfoy blickte hinaus in diese stürmische Nacht und seufzte als er hörte wie sich die Tür hinter ihm öffnete und jemand eintrat. „Nein, Narzissa. Er ist noch nicht wieder zurückgekehrt."

Arme schlossen sich um seine Taille. Doch es waren nicht die von Narzissa. Er drehte den Kopf und blickte direkt in Snapes Gesicht. Dieser nickte ihm leicht zu, bevor er sein Kinn auf Lucius Schulter legte.

Lucius blickte erneut hinaus in den Regen. „Wieso bist du gar nicht nass?", fragte er leise.

„Unsere Zauberkraft ist nicht nur zum Töten da", erwiderte Snape und beide lachten matt.

Eine Weile schwiegen sie und nichts als das statische Trommeln der Regentropfen gegen das Fenster war zu hören. „Ich habe gedacht ich sehe dich nie wieder", sagte Lucius dann.

Snape verzog leicht überrascht die Mundwinkel. „Ehrlich? Du hast wirklich geglaubt, dass du mich so leicht loswirst?"

Lucius lachte nicht. „Ich habe dir so viele Dinge an den Kopf geworfen."

„Sie haben einfach nur der Wahrheit entsprochen. Und ich glaube es ist ganz gleich was du mir an den Kopf geworfen hast und hättest, es war eine meiner Ängste, dass unsere Freundschaft auf diese Art und Weise endet. Das wollte ich nicht zulassen."

„Bist du deshalb hier?"

„Unter anderem."

„Ist das das Ende unserer Freundschaft, Severus?", fragte Lucius nachdenklich.

Für eine Weile schwiegen sie erneut. „Nein", sagte Snape schließlich. „Ist es nicht völliger Humbug vom Ende einer Freundschaft zu sprechen solange die Betroffenen noch einander zugetan sind? Wenn wir eines Tages anfangen würden uns zu hassen, wäre das wohl der Fall. Aber selbst wenn du mich heute tatsächlich das Letzte mal gesehen hättest … hättest du dann sofort nichts mehr für mich empfunden? Freundschaft hat nicht zwingend nur damit zu tun wie viel Zeit man miteinander verbringt, Freundschaft ist vor allen Dingen eine Sache von Gefühlen."

„Na du weißt für eine Slytherin-Schlange ja ziemlich gut bescheid", sagte Lucius mit einem Schmunzeln.

„_In Slytherin weiß man noch List und Tücke zu verbinden, doch dafür wirst du hier noch echte Freunde finden_. Es ist über 30 Jahre her, aber so etwas sollte man nicht vergessen." Snape grinste matt, worauf Lucius lachend den Kopf schüttelte. „Wäre dir der Dunkle Lord einmal mit diesem Spruch gekommen hättest du alt ausgesehen", sagte er und nickte.

„Der Dienst unter dem Dunklen Lord begründet sich ja auch nicht in Freundschaft", sagte Snape, „sondern in Untertänigkeit und Heuchelei."

Lucius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab noch nie viel von diesem alten Filzhut gehalten. 30 Jahre", sagte er und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist das wirklich schon so lange her?"

„Jetzt komm mir bitte nicht mit einem Satz wie _wir sind alt geworden_."

„_Älter_, zumindest. Aber kein Stück weiser." Sie blickten sich an. Und lächelten bitter.

„Mal abgesehen davon Lucius", fuhr Snape fort. „In Zeiten wie diesen kann jeder Tag der letzte für uns sein. Deshalb sollten wir die Zeit nicht damit verschwenden uns zu streiten. Das haben wir in den letzten Jahren zu oft. Und ich will nicht, dass du eines Tages nur noch an diese Zeiten zurückdenkst." Er blickte hinaus in die stürmische Dunkelheit, die nur durch vereinzelte Blitze zum Tag gemacht wurde. „Wieso hast du nicht einfach auf mich gehört. Warum seid ihr nicht mit mir gekommen damals? Dann wäre jetzt alles so viel leichter. Wir drei … wären Dumbledore eine große Hilfe. Mit vereinter Kraft…"

„Mit vereinter Kraft" fiel Lucius ein und lachte. „Ja. Wie in alten Zeiten." Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und atmete tief ein. „Ich kann es dir nicht sagen Severus. Und wie oft hast du mich das schon gefragt. Im Prinzip spielt es keine Rolle. Wir haben es nicht getan und nun ist es zu spät."

„Ich hör es gar nicht gern, wenn du so redest."

„Ist es dir lieber wenn ich lüge?"

„Ich glaube schon."

Lucius hob eine Augenbraue. „Die Blumen blühen, die Sonne lacht…"

Snape verzog gequält das Gesicht. „Schon gut, hör auf", fiel er ihm ins Wort. „Ich habe meine Meinung geändert, sei lieber ehrlich." Sie lachten.

„Also gut", versuchte es Lucius aufs Neue. „Wenn du mich jetzt fragen würdest wie es mir geht, dann würde ich sagen: verdammt dreckig. Wenn du mich fragen würdest was ich gedenke zu tun: ich würde dir keine Antwort geben können. Ich bin … mir über nichts mehr im Klaren. In meinem Kopf spuken Gesichter und Gedanken, Gefühle, Gefühle an Vergangenes, Ängste vor Kommendem … . Die Nacht da draußen ist nicht halb so düster wie mein Inneres. Was soll ich tun?

„Du musst dich entscheiden. Zwischen dem Leben deiner Familie und …"

„Meinem eigenen?", fragte Lucius mit hohler Stimme.

„Dem des Dunklen Lords!"

Lucius schüttelte mit ernster Mine den Kopf. „Du weißt selber wie unmöglich das ist. Ich kann dem Dunklen Lord nicht so einfach den Rücken zukehren. Ich werde meine Rolle weiter spielen. Werde ihm dienen so gut es geht. Wenn ich es nicht tue … verliere ich meine Familie ohnehin." Er atmete tief durch. „Gerade im Moment gibt es nur Eines was mich glücklich macht: All jene, die ich zum Leben brauche, befinden sich hier in diesem Haus."

Lucius hatte diesen Satz kaum beendet als Snape seine Augen schloss und mit belegter Stimme seinen Namen seufzte. Er drängte sich von hinten näher an ihn heran, sodass kein Raum mehr zwischen den beiden Körpern war.

Lucius streckte seinen Arm und malte mit den Fingern Muster an die beschlagene Fensterscheibe, versuchte die Gänsehaut die Snapes Atem in seinem Nacken auslöste zu ignorieren. „Ich liebe Narzissa", sagte er plötzlich. „Ich liebe sie über alles. Sie und ich sind für einander geschaffen. Mag sein, dass diese Worte nur abgedroschene Floskeln sind, aber erst durch Narzissa habe ich ihre Bedeutung verstanden. Es gibt keine andere Frau für mich. Sie ist die einzige, für die ich mein Leben opfern würde ohne zu zögern, und wenn, dann nur auf Grund des Gedankens, dass ich sie dann nie wieder sehen würde. Sie ist für mich stark, wenn ich es nicht sein kann, sie ist es, die mir mit Draco das persönlichste Geschenk gemacht hat das es gibt. Sie ist für mich das Schönste und … bei Gott, ich bin nach all den Jahren noch immer so verrückt nach ihr, dass nur eine anzügliche Geste, eine Berührung, ein Blick ihrerseits reicht um mich wahnsinnig zu erregen…"

„Narzissa weiß das", sagte Snape leise, „du weißt es, und ich weiß es ebenso. Wieso also erzählst du mir das? Glaub mir, würde sie mir nicht so sehr am Herzen liegen, hätte ich nicht einmal gezögert einfach über dich herzufallen. Ich habe mir schon manchmal gewünscht sie sei ein alter Drachen und nicht die Frau die sie nun einmal ist. Aber genauso wie du nicht ohne sie kannst …" Vorsichtig strich er Lucius das Haar aus dem Nacken. „Du meintest gerade … sie sei die einzige _Frau_ für dich", sagte er mit einem Schmunzeln, worauf Lucius seine Stirn gegen die kunstvoll verzierte Wand neben dem Fenster lehnte. „Mach es mir doch nicht noch schwerer", seufzte er und wischte die Muster an der Fensterscheibe mit der Handfläche weg, als er die Lippen seines Freundes in seinem Nacken spürte. „Severus", stammelte er, „bitte nicht!"

„All die Jahre", sagte Snape und hauchte dabei heißen Atem auf die helle Haut vor sich, „die vielen Jahre lang habe ich geglaubt, wenn ich es einmal schaffe mein Verlangen zu dir zu unterdrücken, würde es mir immer gelingen. Doch ich lag falsch."

„Severus … ich kann nicht."

„Und seit dem Kuss…"

„Severus…"

„…kann ich an nichts anderes denken als an deine Lippen."

„..ich _darf_ nicht …", hauchte der Malfoy kraftlos, doch Snape verteilte weitere Küsse auf seinem Nacken. Seufzte, als er spürte wie Lucius unter seiner Liebkosung zu zittern begann.

Lucius schloss die Augen. Die Küsse des Zaubertränkemeisters wanderten seinen Hals entlang. Seine Lippen berührten das Ohr des Malfoys, in das er nun bebend flüsterte: „Ich will dich so berühren wie sie es tut!"

Lucius gab ein leises Stöhnen von sich und streckte den Hals, gab den fordernden Lippen mehr Fläche für ihre Berührungen. „Nein", keuchte er atemlos als Snape ihn weiter gegen die Wand presste, seine Hand hatte sich mittlerweile in den Fensterrahmen gekrallt. „Nein …"

„Du bist erregt", flüsterte Snape, der nun seinerseits begonnen hatte zu zittern und mit einer Hand an Lucius Becken hinab glitt.

„Du hättest es haben können!" Lucius klang beinahe gequält. „Du hättest uns beide haben können Sev!"

„Ich hatte Angst."

„Du bist der größte Narr der mir je begegnet ist."

„Und du bist das Begehrenswerteste was ich je in meinen Armen halten durfte." Beide seufzten auf. Eine unsagbare Hitze flutete durch Snapes Körper und der Wärme zufolge, die sein Körper ausstrahlte, erging es Lucius wohl ebenso. Diesmal spürte der Zaubertranklehrer nur sein eigens Herz gegen seine Brust schlagen.

„Dreh dich um", bat Snape.

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein…"

„Küss mich noch einmal. Ein einziges Mal."

Lucius seufzte, schüttelte abermals den Kopf, doch wie als ob unsichtbare Fäden seinen Körper lenkten, drehte er sich in Snape Umarmung langsam herum. Er presste sich flach gegen die Wand in seinem Rücken und für einen Moment war sein Brustkorb das einzige was sich unter seinem schwer gehenden Atem bewegte. Snapes schlanke Finger glitten durch das feine Haar seines Gegenübers. „Wenn du doch nur Mein sein könntest", seufzte er und stütze sich mit einer Hand neben Lucius Kopf ab.

„Nein", wiederholte Lucius, als schien er gar nicht mehr auf Snapes Worte zu hören. Tief durchatmend schloss er die Augen, als sich Snape an ihn lehnte.

KRACH!

Blitzartig fuhren sie auseinander. Im nächsten Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Narzissa trat mit einem schiefen Lächeln ein. „Entschuldigt", sagte sie. „Ich habe vergessen den Wetterschutzzauber zu erneuern und wollte euch noch warnen, aber der Blitz der im Vorgarten in einen Baum eingeschlagen ist, war schneller."

„Der Lärm kam aber vom Flur", sagte Snape schwer atmend und nutzte die Gelegenheit in der Narzissa sich bückte um den grauen Kater der elegant ins Arbeitszimmer tippelte auf die Arme zu heben, um Lucius einen prüfenden Blick zuzuwerfen. Doch der Malfoy wagte es nicht ihn anzusehen, sondern starrte benommen zu Boden. Snape sah, dass die Hände seines Freundes noch immer zitterten, doch als Narzissa sich wieder aufrichtete, schloss er sie fest um den Schlangenkopf seines Spazierstockes, auf den er sich, als schien er keine Kraft mehr zu haben, jetzt aufstütze.

„Ja, Lanzelot hat im selben Augenblick Mutters kostbarste – man danke der Zauberei und den damit verbundenen Möglichkeiten der Reparatur, ansonsten hätte ich jetzt wohl schon einen hysterischen Anfall – Drachenskulptur zerschmissen. Ihr wisst doch wie empfindlich Tiere auf Unwetter reagieren."

„Wie hat er es denn so lange allein ausgehalten?", fragte Snape und jedes Wort kostete ihn Anstrengung. Er war noch zu geschockt um über die unliebsame Unterbrechung echte Verärgerung zu verspüren. Noch immer strömte ein angenehmes Kribbeln durch seinen Körper und sein Herz pochte so laut, dass er Angst hatte Narzissa könnte es hören. Was natürlich schier unmöglich war.

„Lanzelot kommt sehr gut allein zu Recht", antwortete sie und riss ihn somit aus seinen Gedanken. „Er kommt und geht wie es ihm passt und fängt seine Maus sobald ihn der Hunger dazu treibt. Er ist frei. Das kann nicht jeder von sich behaupten." Sie hob das Tier näher zu ihrem Gesicht und fuhr mit der Nasenspitze über die weichen Ohren des Katers. „Ich hoffe ich habe euch nicht gestört?"

Snape war der erste der seine Fassung wieder gewonnen hatte. „Nein", sagte er und zwang sich zu einem dünnen Lächeln. „Wir waren fertig."

„Dann redet ihr zwei jetzt wieder normal miteinander?"

„Wenn es das ist, was du unter normal verstehst – ja." Er blickte Lucius an, der noch immer leicht zusammen gesunken vor Narzissa stand.

„Ist alles Ordnung Liebling?", fragte Narzissa und berührte ihn sanft an der Wange. Als der Malfoy dabei leicht zusammenzuckte, blickte sie zuerst ihn und dann Snape verwundert an. „Was … ist denn los?"

„Cissa …", begann Lucius mit seltsamer Stimme, „ich kann heute Nacht nicht hier bleiben."

Narzissa sah ihn verwirrt an. Ihre Blicke schweiften abwechselnd von ihrem Mann zu Snape und wieder zurück. „Wieso nicht?" Dann lachte sie. „Hast du Angst, dass wir zu dritt im Bett landen?"

Snape konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie den Kommentar im selben Augenblick schon wieder bereute, das bedeutete jedoch nicht, dass er ihn ihr verzieh. Ihre Worte waren wie beißender Spott.

Lanzelot schien die Spannung die im Raum lag körperlich zu spüren, denn er begann unruhig in Narzissas Armen herumzuzappeln, weshalb sie ihn auf den Boden setzte und laufen ließ.

Als sie sich aufrichtete hatte Lucius schon begonnen zu lachen. Man konnte nicht sagen auf wessen Gesicht mehr Überraschung zu erkennen war. Snape und Narzissa starrten ihn einfach nur verwundert an. Snape, weil er die Situation alles andere als zum Lachen fand und Narzissa, weil sie davon überzeugt gewesen war, dass ihre Worte in Lucius höchstens Zorn heraufbeschworen hätten. Doch der Malfoy lachte. Der Regen schien nachgelassen zu haben, somit war das Trommeln gegen die Fensterscheibe leiser geworden, das Gelächter das einzige was im Arbeitszimmer laut widerhallte.

„Lucius?", fragte Narzissa unsicher und erst als der Angesprochene sie anblickte, bemerkte sie das Glitzern in seinen Augen. Sie erschrak sichtbar, und nicht nur ihr, sondern auch Snape schoss urplötzlich das Blut in die Wangen. Beide verspürten ein flaues Gefühl im Magen als sie merkten, dass Lucius´ Lachen kein Lachen mehr war.

Narzissa legte die Hände an den Mund und wandte sich hilflos an Snape, doch bevor sie irgendetwas tun konnte, war Lucius schon auf dem Weg zur Tür. Er blickte noch einmal über die Schulter zurück und öffnete den Mund, aber als er merkte, dass ihm seine Stimme den Dienst verwiesen hatte, schüttelte er nur den Kopf und verließ das Haus.

Es vergingen einige Minuten in denen sich keiner der beiden Zurückgelassenen regte. Mit bleischweren Beinen machte Narzissa ein paar Schritte und ließ sich dann auf der Lehne eines mit Leder überzogenen Sessels sinken.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie und starrte Snape noch immer vollkommen entsetzt an.

„Was passiert ist? Das weißt du doch. Du warst dabei."

„Severus", sagte sie und blickte ihn fast flehend an. „Es wird einen Grund geben weshalb Lucius vor unseren Augen plötzlich in Tränen ausbricht. Und ich werde das Gefühl nicht los im nur denkbar falschesten Moment ins Zimmer gekommen zu sein."

Snape senkte seine Augenlieder und schürzte die Lippen. In ihm tobte ein regelrechter Kampf, doch er ließ es sich nicht anmerken. „Du hast nichts zu befürchten."

„Du hast ihm aber nichts erzählt von … als ich … gestern Abend … du weißt schon. Herrje, als ich dich geküsst habe!", sagte Narzissa ungeduldig, da sie den Eindruck hatte Snape würde sich nicht viel Mühe machen sie zu verstehen.

„Ah ja", sagte Snape gedehnt. „Verzeih, aber ich verliere langsam den Überblick wenn du verstehst." Er blinzelte lahm. „Nein. Habe ich nicht."

Narzissa nickte seufzend.

„Es ist zur Zeit alles etwas zu viel für ihn", sagte Snape. „Nicht einmal Lucius ist so kalt wie Stein."

„Ich weiß. Aber es ist trotz allem beängstigend. So habe ich ihn noch nie erlebt."

„Verstehe. _Ich_ hätte derjenige sein müssen der so reagiert, nicht wahr? Da wäre dies alles viel leichter zu erklären!"

„Nein, so war es nicht gemeint!", sagte Narzissa schnell und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Doch Snape schien immer mehr Mühe zu haben sich unter Kontrolle zu halten. „Wie naiv bist du, dass du glaubst es könnte jetzt alles so normal weitergehen wie bisher?", fragte er kühl, ohne auf Narzissas Verwirrung, die sich auf Grund seines barschen Tons in ihrem Gesicht widerspiegelte, zu achten. Langsam ging er auf sie zu und machte mittlerweile keinen Hehl mehr daraus ihr seine Verärgerung zu zeigen. „Dein Leid gibt dir noch lange nicht das Recht das der anderen heraufzubeschwören."

Man konnte Narzissa Gedankengänge ihrem Gesicht regelrecht ablesen. Ihre Verwirrung und aufkeimende Verärgerung weil sie ihn nicht verstand; ihr Scham und ihre Reue als sie glaubte ihn doch zu verstehen. Passende Worte jedoch fand sie in keinem Fall.

Snape sah mit geblähten Nasenflügeln auf sie herab und schüttelte dann, nachdem er einen Blick auf die verschnörkelten Zeiger einer Wanduhr geworfen hatte, seufzend den Kopf.

„Ich hoffe du hast nichts dagegen wenn ich es heute vorziehe im Gästezimmer zu übernachten", sagte er. „Denn im Gegensatz zu dir, Narzissa, schlafe ich seit Jahren allein."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

… to be continued ...


	19. Begegnungen

Erst einmal Dank und Schmatzer für meine kleine aber feine reviewer-gemeinschaft: _**Trisha´sDesire, Maxine, Anna&Coram, pandoradoggis: **ich freu mich immer über neue Leserinnen °strahlt°**, Kasseopeia, Nickodemus **(zu deinem mega-review hab ich ja schon was gesagt :) )__**, Cyggi .**_(und ein gesundes Neues)

Ich bin mit diesem Kapitel irgendwie nicht so wirklich zufrieden. Es hängt mir jetzt nach mehrmaligem Lesen regelrecht zum Hals raus, aber ich hoffe das geht euch beim einmal-lesen nicht auch so °lol°

* * *

-19-

Die Stille, die im Schloss herrschte, ließ ihre eiligen Schritte noch lauter und unheimlicher erscheinen.

Hogwarts wirkte wie ausgestorben. Mehrmals im Jahr lag das Schloss verlassen zurück, doch das hier war etwas völlig anderes.

Die Steinmauern wirkten grauer, kälter, ja das gesamte Gebäude strahlte eine regelrechte Ungemütlichkeit aus.

Es war so, als würden die uralten Gemäuer leben. Es war so, als ob sie wussten, dass die Schüler sich nicht nur für ein paar Wochen in die Ferien nach Hause begeben hatten, sondern regelrecht geflohen waren, die Schule einfach zurückgelassen hatten. Während sie fliehen konnten vor dem Krieg und der damit verbundenen Gefahr, war Hogwarts ihm schutzlos ausgeliefert. Das Schloss wirkte vernachlässigt, so als hätte es den Lebenswillen aufgegeben, und vegetierte langsam vor sich hin. _Starb_.

Snape seufzte innerlich. Jetzt war es schon so weit, dass er den stummen Gemäuern Leben einhauchte. Er ertappte sich sogar dabei wie er für einen kurzen Moment die Hand ausstreckte um die Wand zu berühren. Was erwartete er? Einen Pulsschlag?

„Kürbiskanone", sagte er laut und schüttelte über die Albernheit dieses Passwortes den Kopf. Er schielte seine Begleitung von der Seite an, um in deren Gesicht ein eventuelles Grinsen zu entdecken, allerdings war es hinter einer schwarzen Kapuze verborgen.

Der steinerne Wasserspeier sprang zur Seite und nach wenigen Schritten hatten sie die Tür des Schuldirektors erreicht. Mit einem Zögern klopfte Snape an der Tür und öffnete sie kurz darauf.

„Professor Dumbledore, Sir", sagte er. „Ich hoffe Sie haben meine Eule erhalten."

„Das habe ich Severus", sagte der Direktor und erhob sich lächelnd.

„Gut." Mehr fiel Snape im Moment nicht ein. Deshalb trat er zur Seite und machte eine einladende Geste zu der Person, die ein par Schritte hinter ihm stand, dann zögernd auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch zuging und die Kapuze vom Kopf zog.

Dumbledore kam um seinen Schreibtisch herum und streckte den Arm aus. „Narzissa", sagte er mit einem sanften Lächeln und ergriff ihre blasse Hand. „Ich habe die Hoffnung nie aufgegeben, Sie eines Tages in meinem Büro begrüßen zu dürfen."

-#-

Sie schloss die Tür und atmete tief durch. Die Anspannung die den ganzen Weg hierher auf ihr gelegen hatte war abgefallen und hatte einer wohltuenden Erleichterung Platz gemacht. Sie kannte Dumbledore gut genug um zu wissen, dass er nicht einmal jemandem wie ihr gegenüber Feindseligkeit gezeigt hätte, doch die aufrichtige Freude über ihr Auftauchen hätte sie niemals erwartet. Dumbledore war nicht dumm, oh nein, er war sich über die Tatsache, dass Narzissa nicht nur die Frau eines Todessers war, sondern diese Tätigkeit selber ausgeübt hatte, durchaus bewusst. Um diese Tatsache hatte sich der größte Teil ihres langen Gesprächs gedreht. Doch Narzissa konnte sich nicht erinnern, so ein Interesse, so ein Mitgefühl, ja solch eine Wärme je von ihrem eigentlichen Meister empfangen zu haben. Dumbledore war _echt_. Er hatte sie auf ihre Fehler, die ihr selber bewusst waren, aufmerksam gemacht, er hatte sie auch kritisiert, es war keinesfalls so als ob er nicht wusste, wen er vor sich hatte. Doch nichts in seinen Worten hatte auf versteckten Spott hingedeutet oder auf Heuchelei und zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben verstand Narzissa wieso Severus von diesem Zauberer mit soviel Ehrbietung, Respekt und Bewunderung sprach. Respekt. Das war es, was Narzissa gespürt hatte, als sie dem alten Zauberer gegenüber gesessen hatte. Fast schämte sie sich dieses Gefühl einmal für Voldemort empfunden zu haben. Doch das hier war so völlig anders. Und vor Voldemort hatte sie schon lange keinen Respekt mehr. Nur Angst.

„Du hättest nicht draußen warten müssen, nichts von dem was wir besprochen haben, wäre nicht für deine Ohren bestimmt gewesen", sagte sie und zog ihre Kapuze wieder über den Kopf.

Snape lehnte gedankenverloren an der Wand. „Hm?", machte er, blickte sie abwesend an, winkte dann jedoch ab. „Schon gut", sagte er knapp und stieg ohne ein weiteres Wort die kleine Wendeltreppe hinab die zu Dumbledores Büro führte. Narzissa folgte ihm seufzend.

Im Schloss schien es noch kälter geworden zu sein, auch wenn sich Narzissa jetzt sehr viel wohler fühlte als auf dem Hinweg. Sie linste unter ihrer Kapuze hervor und merkte, dass Snape nicht mehr neben ihr war. Er eilte in einem so ein rasanten Tempo voraus, dass Narzissa Schwierigkeiten hatte mit ihm Schritt zu halten. Als es ihr unmöglich war den Abstand zwischen ihnen zu verringern, blieb sie plötzlich stehen. „Severus."

Snape lief noch ein paar Schritte weiter und drehte sich dann ungeduldig zu ihr um.

„Das ist doch albern", sagte Narzissa und schüttelte beinah amüsiert den Kopf.

„Was denn?" Die Frage klang eine Spur gereizt.

„Wir sprechen kaum miteinander!", sagte Narzissa, als könne sie nicht glauben, was es da zu fragen gab. Das einzige was er heute zu ihr gesagt hatte war _Zieh dir etwas an_, bevor sie, ohne dass sie eigentlich gewusst hatte wo sie hinwollen, aufgebrochen waren.

„Hör zu." Seufzend verlagerte sie ihr Gewicht auf ein Bein. „Es tut mir schrecklich leid wenn ich dich verletzt habe. Ich bin keinesfalls dumm und ich bin mir vollkommen im Klaren darüber, dass es für dich nie eine perfekte Situation geben wird, egal was passiert. Aber … ich sehe mir das mit euch beiden jetzt seit Jahren an. Ich dachte mir … ach, ich weiß nicht was ich mir dabei gedacht habe. Ich habe wahrscheinlich gar nicht gedacht, sondern einfach _gemacht_, verstehst du? Ich kann für dich nichts tun, nichts außer …" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Herrgott, ich komm mir so dumm vor. Du weißt selber, dass ich zurzeit neben mir stehe, es ist zuviel geschehen, als dass ich noch klar denken könnte! Severus ich habe es gestern Abend so empfunden als wäre es das Richtige. Ich war so glücklich über Lucius Nähe und … ich wollte dich daran Teil haben lassen. Darin kannst du keine böswillige Absicht sehen!" Sie machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Früher oder später wäre es ohnehin dazu gekommen. Das weißt du. Und findest du es verwerflich, dass ich dabei sein wollte? Wir beide lieben denselben Menschen, dagegen kann niemand etwas tun es … es ist eben so." Sie schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf. „Dass wir trotzdem miteinander befreundet sind ist nicht nur verblüffend sondern vor allem auch sehr beeindruckend. Und ich möchte nicht, dass wir beide uns jetzt auch noch streiten, denn deine Freundschaft ist mir die wichtigste!"

Snape hatte ihr die ganze Zeit über mit leicht zu Schlitzen verengten Augen zugehört. Bei ihrem letzten Satz, wurden seine Züge jedoch etwas weicher. „Ich war gestern Abend nicht sehr fair zu dir", sagte er. „Aus Gründen die dir mehr oder weniger bekannt sind. Aber ich bin mir vollkommen im Klaren darüber, dass nichts von dem was du getan hast den Zweck verfolgt die Dinge noch komplizierter zu machen als sie es schon sind." Er seufzte lautstark und wippte auf seinen Schuhen vor und zurück. „Und jetzt lass uns damit aufhören. Ich habe in den letzten drei Tagen mehr über Gefühle geredet als in den letzten 30 Jahren. Es reicht nun." Er hob seinen Ellenbogen, worauf Narzissa lächelnd einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zumachte und sich bei ihm einhakte. Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch Snape hob die Hand und runzelte die Stirn.

Sie hörten Stimmen.

Narzissa konnte sich Aufregenderes vorstellen, als jemandem zu begegnen der sie für potenziell gefährlich hielt und Snape schien dasselbe zu denken, denn sein Blick irrte grimmig im Flur umher auf der Suche nach einem anderen Weg. Doch da waren Lupin, Harry, Ron und Hermine schon lachend um die Ecke gebogen. Sie verstummten augenblicklich. Einen Moment lang regte sich keiner. Dann waren vier Zauberstäbe auf Narzissa gerichtet.

„Ganz ruhig", sagte Snape, trat hastig vor sie und hob die Hände. „Narzissa war gerade bei Dumbledore. Sie ist jetzt eine von uns, also Zauberstäbe weg!"

Lupin und das Trio tauschten verwirrte Blicke aus.

„Herr Gott noch mal", maulte Snape, „glaubt ihr denn ich würde mit ihr hier in aller Seelenruhe durch Hogwarts spazieren wenn es nicht so wäre?"

Die anderen schienen etwas überrascht, doch ließen mit einigem Zögern die Zauberstäbe sinken. Bis auf Harry, der die blonde Frau noch immer mit dem tiefsten Misstrauen betrachtete. „Das gilt auch für dich, Potter", sagte Snape und verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen.

Harry jedoch ignorierte die Worte seines Professors. „Wie kommt es dann, dass sie noch immer unter ihrer Kapuze verborgen ist?", fragte er stattdessen. „Nicht gerade vertrauenserweckend oder?"

Alle Blicke waren nun auf Narzissa gerichtet. Zögernd streifte sie die Kapuze von ihrem Kopf und hob diesen selbstsicher.

„Zufrieden?", brummte Snape und warf Harry einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Nein", sagte Harry großmäulig. „Wo haben Sie denn Ihre Todessermaske gelassen?"

Snape sog hörbar die Luft ein, doch Narzissa fasste ihn kopfschüttelnd am Arm. „Lass uns gehen Severus", sagte sie. „Das muss ich mir von einem 16-jährigen nicht anhören."

„Zu Hause hören Sie doch sicher nichts anderes!"

Narzissa wirbelte so heftig herum, dass Ron und Hermine zusammenzuckten. Sie spießte Harry mit ihren Blicken regelrecht auf, doch der schien sich davon nicht beeindrucken zu lassen.

„Das reicht", schaltete sich jetzt auch Lupin ein. „Harry, Ron, Hermine, ich glaube es ist besser wenn ihr geht. In Ordnung? Harry?"

Ron und Hermine nickten und zupften Harry am Pullover, als der noch immer wie angewachsen dastand und Narzissa feindselig musterte. Er ließ es sich nicht nehmen auch Snape einen misstrauischen Blick zuzuwerfen, bevor er sich von seinen beiden Freunden mitziehen ließ und allmählich in einem der Korridore verschwand.

Es herrschte eine bedrückendes Schweigen. Lupin war sich im Klaren darüber, dass Narzissa mittlerweile vom Tod ihrer Schwester wissen musste. Und auch _wer_ sie getötet hatte. Er atmete tief durch und musterte sie vorsichtig.

Auch Narzissa betrachtete den Mann vor sich. Den Mann, für dessen Leben Dracos Tod beinahe der Preis gewesen wäre.

Snape war der erste der das Schweigen brach.

„Du solltest etwas mehr auf Potter Acht geben, Lupin, sonst bringt er in seiner Raserei noch mal jemanden um."

„Verfallen wir wieder in alte Umgangsformen, _Snape_, oder liegt es nur daran dass du deine Freundin dabei hast?", entgegnete Lupin leicht verärgert.

Snape schien eine bissige Bemerkung auf den Lippen zu haben, er schwieg jedoch und seine Mundwinkel zuckten amüsiert. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so _slytherin_ sein kannst", schnarrte er.

Lupins Ärger verflog augenblicklich. Er grinste. „Das hab ich alles nur von dir."

Narzissa beobachtete das Schauspiel zwischen den beiden mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Also", begann Lupin dann wieder ernst. „Wie wäre es mit ein paar Erklärungen?"

Narzissa seufzte. „Schon gut", sagte Snape mit einem flüchtigen Blick auf seine Gefährtin und wandte sich dann wieder an Lupin. „Ich schaff sie nur eben zu meinem Büro und komm dann zu dir."

„Ich weiß wo dein Büro ist", erwiderte Narzissa. „Ich kann allein gehen."

„Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, meine Liebe", sagte er und warf Lupin einen spöttischen Blick zu, „wie viel rachsüchtige Teenager noch hier rumlaufen denen es in den Fingern juckt jemandem einen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzen"

„Wie dem auch sei", erwiderte Narzissa, „ich kann in der Zwischenzeit ebenso nach Hause-"

„Auf keinen Fall, nicht allein."

„Aber Severus wir apparieren doch, da liegt die Verantwortung auf mir, du kannst mich nicht davor bewahren, dass ich mich dabei in Einzelteile auflöse."

Snape setzte zur Widerrede an, dann warf er einen grimmigen Blick zu Lupin, fasste Narzissa am Oberarm und zog sie ein paar Schritte mit sich.

„Du hast vorhin doch selber gesehen", sagte er mit gesenkter Stimme, „in welchem Umkreis du vor Hogwarts _nicht_ apparieren kannst.

„Es sind nur ein paar Meter was-"

„Und selbst wenn es nur _ein_ Meter wäre", unterbrach er sie, „dann einer, auf dem dir etwas zustoßen könnte."

Narzissa rollte trotzig wie ein Kind mit den Augen. „In Ordnung, Dad", sagte sie dann und grinste.

Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich ganz leicht. „Sei froh, dass ich nicht dein Vater bin", murmelte er. Dann warf er einen Blick zu Lupin, der ein paar Schritte von ihnen entfernt stand und sich zu amüsieren schien. Das änderte sich natürlich abrupt als er Snapes Blick bemerkte.

„Warte in deinem Büro auf mich", warf der Tränkemeister ihm zu und verschwand mit seiner Begleitung im Flur.

-#-

Es waren nur wenige Minuten vergangen, als die Tür zu Snapes Büro aufging. Allerdings war es nicht der Zaubertränkemeister persönlich der den Kopf durch den Türspalt steckte, sondern eine seiner Schülerinnen. Narzissa staunte nicht schlecht, als sie Hermine Grangers buschigen Lockenkopf erkannte, dessen dazugehörige Gestalt die Tür nun ganz aufschob und mit unsicheren Schritten eintrat.

Narzissa entging nicht, dass Hermine die Tür hinter sich absichtlich offen ließ. _Um_ _für den Fall der Fälle eine Fluchtmöglichkeit zu haben_, dachte sie und war sich nicht ganz sicher ob sie sich darüber freuen sollte oder nicht.

„Entschuldigung", sagte die Gryffindor mit einem Räuspern. „Professor Snape schickt mich. Er lässt ausrichten, dass sie draußen auf ihn warten können."

„So schnell?"

„Ähm ja. Ich weiß nicht warum, er ist sehr einsilbig wenn es um die Kommunikation mit Gryffindors geht."

Narzissa verzog überrascht die Mundwinkel, dann nickte sie. „Wieso schickt er denn gerade _dich_?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube er fand diesen Gedanken sehr komisch. Ist wohl seine Art von Humor … wenn er denn welchen besitzt."

Narzissa schmunzelte flüchtig. Dann legte sie den Kopf schief und betrachtete das Mädchen, das unsicher mitten im Raum stand. „Hast du Angst vor mir?"

„Sollte ich Angst haben?"

„Das ist nicht dasselbe."

„Sie haben aber nicht geantwortet", sagte Hermine und man konnte spüren, dass sie sich immer unbehaglicher fühlen musste.

Narzissa schwieg. Ein kaum sichtbares Lächeln, das Hermine mit Sicherheit nicht gefiel, hatte sich auf ihre Lippen gelegt. Sie erstarrte, als die blonde Frau ihren Zauberstab unter ihrem Umhang hervorzog – und atmete erleichtert auf, als sie ihn auf Snapes Schreibtisch legte.

„Besser?", fragte Narzissa.

Hermine nickte. „Wieso haben Sie mich gerettet?", fragte sie dann gerade heraus.

„Was?"

„An Halloween. Ihre Schwester hätte mich vielleicht … umgebracht. Aber Sie haben sie davon abgehalten. Wieso?"

Narzissa blickte sie nachdenklich an und verzog dann die Mundwinkel. „Ich habe … keinen Grund gehabt, dich zu töten. Warum sollte ich auch? Du hast mir nichts getan."

„Reicht die Tatsache, dass ich ein Schlammblut bin, nicht aus?", fragte Hermine bitter.

„Du nennst dich selber ein Schlammblut?"

„_Sie_ haben es getan. Bevor sie mich haben laufen lassen."

Narzissa zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist kein schönes Wort, aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass du eines bist, oder?"

Hermine schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Wie … können Sie so etwas sagen?"

„Was ist dir lieber? Als Schlammblut bezeichnet zu werden aber trotzdem zu leben, oder aber mit Respekt behandelt zu werden und danach zu sterben? Worte spielen überhaupt keine Rolle."

Hermine starrte sie verwirrt an. Man konnte der Gryffindor regelrecht ansehen wie es in ihrem Kopf arbeitete. Dann verlagerte sie das Gewicht auf ein Bein schob zornig ihre Lippen nach vorn.

Dieses Schmollen erinnerte Narzissa auf eine seltsame Art und Weise an sich selbst. Es war genau der Blick mit dem sie es schaffte, dass ihr Lucius in einem Streit vom einen Augenblick zum andern nicht mehr böse sein konnte. Narzissas Gedanken nahmen eine Wendung die ihr nicht gefiel. Hermine war 16 Jahre alt, und wie sie zugeben musste sehr hübsch. Sie schien selbstbewusst zu sein und mutig und intelligent. Eine junge Frau, die …. . Ja. Eine junge Frau so wie es ihre eigene Tochter heute hätte sein können. Wenn sie noch am Leben wäre. Narzissa schloss die Augen. Der Schrecken den sie erst gestern verspürt hatte war wieder zum Greifen nahe.

Sie zuckte leicht zusammen als sie Hermines Stimme wahrnahm, die sie aus ihren Gedanken riss.

„ … und nur das, nicht mein Blut, zählt. Ich bin eine Hexe genauso wie Sie es sind!"

Narzissa nickte etwas benommen. „Und eine talentierte dazu, wie ich gehört habe."

Hermine errötete leicht. „Wer sagt das?"

„Severus."

„Snape hat positiv über mich gesprochen?" Hermine war regelrecht entsetzt.

„Ja", antwortete Narzissa schlicht. „Er ist genauso wenig ein Monster wie ich es bin."

Sie blickten sich einen Moment schweigend an. Dann warf Narzissa ihren Umhang über die Schultern. „Ich sollte Severus nicht länger warten lassen. Wenn ich gehe muss ich aber meinen Zauberstab wieder an mich nehmen. Geht das in Ordnung?", fragte sie mit mildem Spott.

Hermine nickte seufzend.

„Also dann _Miss_ _Granger_." Narzissa blieb vor ihr stehen und ließ ihre Finger durch eine von Hermines braunen Locken gleiten. „Gewöhne dich an den Gedanken, dass wir uns in nächster Zeit öfter sehen werden."

-#-

Bevor Snape das Schloss verließ, warf er einen Blick in sein Büro und war nicht gerade positiv überrascht, darin noch immer seine Schülerin vorzufinden. „Miss Granger", sagte er mit gerunzelter Stirn, „wenn Sie Ihre Aufgabe erledigt haben wüsste ich nicht was Sie hier noch zu suchen haben."

„Entschuldigen Sie", erwiderte Hermine rasch. „Mrs. Malfoy ist vor wenigen Minuten nach draußen gegangen, ich hab nur … nachgedacht."

„Abgesehen davon, dass mich diese Information nicht interessiert", sagte Snape gelangweilt, „frage ich mich warum Sie das in meinem Büro tun?"

„Kommt nicht wieder vor", erwiderte Hermine kurz angebunden und begab sich in Richtung Tür, in der er noch immer stand.

Snape war enttäuscht. Die Absicht dieser Gryffindor ein wenig Angst einzujagen hatte sich aus unerklärlichen Gründen nicht erfüllt. Seine Verärgerung darüber war jedoch nichts gegen seine Verwirrung als Hermine ihm beim Hinausgehen ein scheues Lächeln schenkte. Er war viel zu perplex um irgendeine Reaktion zu zeigen, eine Erwiderung war ohnehin ausgeschlossen, und fragte sich auf dem gesamten Weg durchs Schloss was er getan hatte um so etwas zu verdienen.

Als er auf den riesigen Hof trat erschien ihm dieser Gedanke jedoch schon wieder als unwichtig. Er sah wie Narzissa auf dem Rand des Springbrunnens saß, der sich in der Mitte des Hofs befand. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und ließ sich die sanfte Novembersonne aufs Gesicht scheinen. Ihre Züge wirkten traurig, aber als sie die Augen öffnete und ihn erblickte, begann sie zu lächeln.

„Ich hatte vergessen wie schön es hier ist", sagte sie. „Seid ihr schon fertig?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich habe noch gar nicht mit ihm gesprochen. Dumbledore ist mir über den Weg gelaufen."

„Was wollte er denn?"

„Mit mir reden, was sonst."

„Ja und worüber?"

„Er fragte mich, ob er dir wirklich trauen kann, worauf ich erwiderte _Nein, Narzissa Malfoy ist eine Verräterin_, was dazu führte, dass er mir sagte ich solle dich weiterhin beschatten."

„Woher weißt du, dass ich euch verraten werde?", fragte Narzissa mit echter Überraschung im Gesicht und lachte dann, als Snape keine Mine verzog.

„Wie dem auch sei", fuhr er fort, „mit Lupin wird es wohl etwas länger dauern. Deshalb bring ich dich erstmal nach Hause und komm dann noch mal hierher."

Narzissa legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Severus ich kann allein auf mich aufpassen!"

„Kommt nicht in Frage", entgegnete Snape bestimmt. „Lucius bringt mich um wenn dir etwas zustößt. Und ich hatte eigentlich noch nicht vor zu sterben."

Narzissa lachte herzhaft, stieg auf den Brunnenrand und begann darauf entlang zu balancieren. „Wir haben oft hier zu dritt gesessen", sagte sie und streckte die Arme aus um ihr Gleichgewicht zu halten. „Erinnerst du dich?"

Snape nickte. „Natürlich." Immerhin zählten diese kleinen Momente zu den glücklichsten in seinem Leben.

„Fängst du mich wenn ich springe?", fragte die Blonde dann kichernd.

„Immer", sagte Snape und streckte die Arme nach ihr aus. Narzissa stütze sich auf seinen Schultern ab und hüpfte leichtfüßig vom Brunnenrand. „Früher haben wir hier mit dir doch das Tanzen für den Weihnachtsball geübt, oder?", fragte sie grinsend, machte einen Schritt rückwärts und zog Snape mit sich. „Besser gesagt war _ich_ es, während Lucius nur amüsiert zugeguckt hat." Sie stupste mit ihrer Fußspitze gegen Snapes und brachte ihn somit dazu einen Schritt zurück zu machen. Snape betrachtete erst Narzissas Arme, die noch immer auf seinen Schultern ruhten, und dann ihre Füße. „Was wird das?", fragte er skeptisch.

Narzissa schenkte ihm ein Strahlen. „Na wir tanzen!"

Es war absurd. Snape wollte sich nicht ausmalen wie die Szenerie von einem der vielen Fenster in Hogwarts aussehen musste. Wie er mitten auf dem Hof tanzte, er, Severus Snape, und dann auch noch mit Narzissa Malfoy und dazu ganz ohne Musik.

Doch … in Hogwarts befand sich im Moment kaum eine Menschenseele, und selbst wenn … irgendwie war es ihm egal. Es fühlte sich gut an. Die Luft wurde von Tag zu Tag kühler, so dass Narzissas Atem in Form von Dampf zwischen ihren Lippen hervortrat, trotzdem schien einem die Sonne über die Kälte hinwegzutäuschen. Für einen kleinen Moment war alles genau wie damals. Lucius fehlte, und auch sein keckes Lächeln als er die beiden beim Tanzen betrachtet hatte. Und auch der Schnee, der sich damals schon wie eine weiße Decke auf Hogwarts gelegt hatte.

Aber ansonsten war es wie damals. Snape war glücklich gewesen. Er hatte seine Verliebtheit zu Narzissa überwunden und die zu Lucius noch nicht erkannt. Es war alles perfekt. Genauso, wie es seitdem nie wieder gewesen war. Und nie wieder sein würde.

Das Lächeln, das sich ohne dass Snape es gemerkt hatte auf seine Lippen gelegt hatte, war verschwunden. Es war nur eine blasse Erinnerung an die Gefühle von damals.

„Mit wem bist du zum Ball gegangen?", fragte Narzissa grübelnd.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern", antwortete Snape.

„Dann kann sie nicht so umwerfend gewesen sein."

„Woran ich mich allerdings sehr wohl erinnern kann", sagte er gedehnt, „ist wie Lucius plötzlich aufgestanden ist und mit mir tanzte. Und das genau dann als Potter und seine Affen vorbeigekommen sind."

Narzissa lachte. „Welche dann wochenlang etwas hatten mit dem sie euch aufziehen konnten."

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern. „Manche Leute brauchen eben eine Beschäftigung."

„Was gibt es eigentlich was ihr so lange besprechen müsst?", fragte Narzissa. „Du und Mr. Lupin meine ich."

„Wie gesagt", begann Snape, „er möchte ein paar Erklärungen. Um ehrlich zu sein, würde ich das auch, wenn jemand wie _ich_ mit jemandem wie _dir_ durch Hogwarts spaziert und auch noch behauptet, jemand der bis vor kurzem noch mit Maske das gesamte Schloss auf den Kopf gestellt hat gehört plötzlich zu uns! Wir … haben uns ein paar Tage nicht gesehen, in denen aber sehr viel passiert ist." Snape runzelte die Stirn. Abgesehen von den Ereignissen mit Draco und Voldemort, wusste er nicht was er Lupin berichten sollte. Dass er beinahe mit den beiden Malfoys im Bett gelandet wäre würde er ihm ganz sicher nicht erzählen.

Snape seufzte leise. Was auch immer Dumbledore damit beabsichtig hatte, ihn nach Malfoy Manor zu schicken, es war sicher nicht die Absicht gewesen ihn in noch tiefere Gefühlsduseleien zu stürzen. Doch dann blickte er in Narzissas in Gesicht und ihm wurde bewusst, dass die Antwort gerade vor ihm stand und ihre Arme liebevoll um seinen Hals geschlungen hatte. Er hatte Narzissa für ihre Seite gewonnen. Und er war sich auch sicher, dass sie eine große Hilfe sein würde. Es stellte sich nur die Frage, ob es ihr selber am Ende weniger schaden würde.

„Hast du ihn in Askaban das letzte mal gesehen?", fragte Narzissa.

„Nein", sagte Snape und zögerte. „Er war kurz bevor ich nach Malfoy Manor aufgebrochen bei mir." Er runzelte erneut die Stirn. Die weiteren Geschehnisse an diesem Abend hatten die Erinnerung an das Gespräch mit dem Werwolf verdängt. Dass sich Lupin an seiner Schulter ausgeweint hatte, und dann noch wegen Black, regelrecht in seinen Armen gelegen hatte, erschien ihm jetzt als völlig unwirklich. Doch wie er Lupin kannte hatte _er _es nicht vergessen, deshalb verstand Snape jetzt auch wieso sein Kollege noch vor wenigen Minuten so sauer auf ihn gewesen war.

Es war unglaublich. Er kannte keinen Menschen der einsamer war als er und doch hatte er innerhalb von drei Tagen mehr Körperkontakt gehabt als in den letzten drei Jahren. Langsam begann er sich zu fragen, ob es etwas gab das in den letzten Tagen _nicht_ passiert war.

Seine Gedanken schienen sich in seinem Gesicht widerzuspiegeln, denn als er aus ihnen zurück in die Realität fand, bemerkte er Narzissas besorgten Blick. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie.

Snape nickte. „Aber bei dir nicht, oder?"

Narzissa zuckte die Schultern. „Ach", machte sie und es klang wie ein leises Schluchzen. „Ich dachte nur gerade … an diesem Ort hängen so viele Erinnerungen und ich dachte gerade … wie Bella-" Sie verstummte. Die Augen geschlossen, vergrub sie ihr Gesicht an Snapes Mantelkragen.

„Neben all den Erinnerungen an Bellatrix", sagte Snape ruhig, „solltest du nicht vergessen, dass du nicht nur eine tote Schwester hast."

Narzissa reagierte nicht sofort. Nur langsam hob sie den Kopf und blickte Snape mit unlesbarer Mine an.

„Und da du jetzt für uns arbeitest", fuhr der Tränemeister fort, „musst du dich mit dem Gedanken abfinden dem Fleisch und Blut deiner lebenden Schwester ab nun öfters über den Weg zu laufen, wenn du verstehst was ich meine."

Narzissas Blick zog sich weiter zu, was Snape keinen Grund gab weiter auf das Thema einzugehen.

„Und jetzt lass uns gehen", sagte er. „Einen informationshungrigen Werwolf sollte man nicht warten lassen."

* * *

… tbc … 

**A/N:** Das nächste Kapitel beginnt folglich mit dem Lupin/Snape-gespräch (gnihihi, das ist nur ein slash-zeichen, kein Slash! XD) Und wir erfahren auch was Lucius so treibt.


	20. Genau wie wir

°wirft Konfetti° Das ist das 20. Kapitel yay! Keine Angst, die Story ist noch lang nicht zu Ende, aber es ist eine so schöne runde Zahl. Dementsprechend ist das Kapitel ziemlich lang. Ich hoffe ihr werdet mich mindestens bis zur nächsten runden Zahl begleiten (falls es die geben wird °hust°). Aber jetzt erstmal die Danksagung für die reviews des letzten Kapitels. _**Trisha´sDesire**, nein da war kein Lucius °lol° aber diesmal gibt es ihn wieder ;) und warum sie die Seiten wechselt? Öh … ich würde mal sagen die Geschehnisse der letzten Kapitel sind Antwort genug °g°, **Kasseopeia, **mit der Frage wie Luci reagiert wirst du noch ein Weilchen warten müssen ;) und ich würde auch so manche Szenen gern malen, aber wie gesagt, bei meinem eigenen stories kann ich das irgendwie nicht**, Nickodemus °**verbeugt sich**° **danke für das Kompliment, wo ich mit dem Kapitel eigentlich erst so unzufrieden war :), **NarcissaMalfoySnape, Maxine, Anna&Coram, PrincessofMadness **_°knuschelt alle°

Ich meinte das letzte Mal das näxte Kapitel würde mit dem Gespräch zwischen Snape und Lupin beginnen, ganz so ist es nicht, beginnen tut das chapi ein wenig anders, aber keine Angst, das Gespräch ist in diesem Kapitel trotzdem vorhanden. °g°

Einen bestimmten Teil des Kapitels widme ich _NarcissaMalfoySnape_, aus einem Grund, den du nach der Lektüre dieses Kapitels sicher verstehen wirst. ;) (ich hab jetzt in 2 Sätzen 5 mal das Wort „Kapitel" gesagt °lol°)

Übrigens hatte ich bei noch keinem VA-chap soviel _Spaß_ beim Schreiben. Ich saß hier die meiste Zeit mit einem breiten Grinsen °lol° „_Und das bei VA, jetzt dreht sie vollkommen durch!"_ Muahahaa, nein keine Sorge es gibt auch wieder genug zum Trübsal blasen, aber ab und zu muss es ja auch ein wenig zum Grinsen geben. XD

* * *

-20-

„Wer wird denn an einem so schönen Tag so ein Gesicht ziehen?"

Lucius verdrehte kaum sichtbar die Augen. Er hatte die Nacht kaum ein Auge zugemacht, überall in seinem Kopf waren Narzissas Hände, Snapes Lippen, unbefriedigte Erregung und vieles mehr. Die Folge dieser schlaflosen Nacht waren unangenehme Kopfschmerzen. Umso weniger kam ihm die erschreckend fröhliche Begrüßung des Todessers gelegen. Er versuchte seinen Blick noch ein Stück weiter zu verdüstern um zu signalisieren, dass er keine Gesellschaft wünschte, doch das schien Walden Macnair nicht davon abzuhalten sich ihm am Tisch gegenüber nieder zu lassen. „Gut geschlafen?", fragte er.

Lucius kaute lustlos auf einem Stück Fleisch herum und murmelte etwas Unverständliches.

Macnair verschränkte die Hände ineinander. „Wie geht's Narzissa?", fragte der Todesser.

„Was glaubst du wohl?", murrte Lucius kurz angebunden und ohne ihn anzublicken. Es schien ihm in diesem Haus keine Ruhe vergönnt zu sein. Was es in Malfoy Manor an überdrüssigen Gefühlen gab, gab es hier an zu vielen Leuten. Er überlegte was ihm lieber war, kam aber zu keinem Ergebnis.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er wie sich Macnair in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte. „Und wie geht's Snape?"

Abgesehen davon, dass _Snape_ zu einem der Themen gehörte über die er weder nachdenken noch sprechen wollte, schien ihm die Tatsache, dass Macnair von einem Zusammentreffen wusste, mehr als beunruhigend. „Woher soll ich das wissen?", fragte er trotzdem gelassen, ohne sich seine Beunruhigung anmerken zu lassen. Darin war er ja immerhin geübt.

„Na du bist ihm ja sicher begegnet", entgegnete Macnair, als schien dies eine Selbstverständlichkeit zu sein.

„Blödsinn. Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Du hast diesen Blick drauf."

Lucius ließ seine spärliche Mahlzeit auf seinen Teller fallen und seufzte genervt. „Welchen Blick?"

„Naja diesen Blick den du immer drauf hast nachdem du mit Snape gesprochen hast." Macnair zog seine Augenbrauen tief ins Gesicht und setzte einen gespielt mürrischen Blick auf. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte Lucius den Drang zu grinsen, doch das gönnte er seinem Kumpanen nicht, kaute stattdessen angestrengt weiter und verbiss es sich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

„Du bist immer vollkommen verwirrt oder schlecht drauf wegen ihm", ergänzte Macnair. „Glaubst du nicht auch, dass er das beabsichtigt? Du traust ihm doch nicht wirklich oder?"

„Siehst du das hier?", fragte Lucius und zeigte auf seinen Teller.

„Hmm", machte Macnair und beugte sich über den Tisch. „Sieht wie Pute aus. Oder Schwein. Ist das Schwein?"

„Ich _esse_", maulte Lucius laut.

„Das sehe ich, lass es dir schmecken", entgegnete Macnair und grinste. „Lucius ich will dich doch nur vor Enttäuschungen bewahren."

Lucius verschluckte sich. „Wie bitte?", hustete er. „Du scheinst heute Morgen ein Witzbuch verschluckt zu haben." Normalerweise hätten ihn solche Worte aus Macnairs Mund amüsiert, doch gerade im Moment war ihm das alles zuviel. Er verlangte nicht mehr als ein Frühstück in Ruhe und Einsamkeit. „Deine gute Laune", sagte er, „ist in keinster Weise ansteckend, sondern einfach nur nervtötend."

„Lucius lass dich von dem Aas nicht verarschen. _Wir_ sind deine wahren Freunde."

„Freunde, aha", machte Lucius leise und blickte nachdenklich auf seine Gabel, die er zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her drehte. „Schließt Freundschaft auch ein, tatenlos dabei zuzusehen wie ein Kind fast zu Tode gefoltert wird. _Mein_ Kind?"

„Ach komm", sagte Macnair und blickte ihn Verständnis erheischend an. „Was hätte ich denn machen sollen? Willst du mir weiß machen du hättest eingegriffen?"

Lucius starrte ihn eine Weile mit kalten Augen an. „Schon allein für diesen Gedanken müsste ich dich umbringen, dass den Mut hast ihn auszusprechen ist unglaublich."

„Vom Crutiatus gebraten hätte ich Draco auch nicht mehr viel genützt", konterte der Todesser seufzend.

„Du hättest es versuchen können."

„Bei dir wäre es vielleicht beim Crutiatus geblieben, du bist sein Vater, aber ich oder jemand anderes von uns hätte bei dem Versuch in das Handeln des Meisters einzugreifen sicher mit dem Leben bezahlt."

Lucius sah ihn desinteressiert an. „Du hättest es versuchen können", wiederholte er schlicht.

Macnair schüttelte den Kopf und schien zum ersten Mal ungeduldig zu werden. „Ich hätte solch eine Heldentat von dir ja gern gesehen, nur leider warst du nicht da um deinem Sohn zu helfen." Die Worte schienen ihm regelrecht entwicht zu sein, denn er schien über sie ebenso erschrocken wie Lucius erbost. Der eisige Blick des Malfoys schienen ihm entgegen zu schreien, dass er soeben das vollkommen Falsche gesagt hatte.

„Ent-", begann Macnair, doch Lucius unterbrach ihn. „_Wage_ es nicht, Macnair. Versuche nicht meinen Geduldsfaden zu strapazieren, das haben andere schon mit dem Leben bezahlt."

Für ein paar unangenehme Augenblicke sagte keiner mehr etwas. Bis Macnair tapfer wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Jedenfalls", schloss er, „glaube ich, dass Snapes Gesellschaft nicht gut für dich ist."

Lucius konnte nicht wirklich glauben, dass er dieses Gespräch führte. „Danke, Mutter. Ich würde mein Mahl jetzt gern wieder allein zu mir nehmen, so wie ich es die ganze Zeit über schon vorhatte."

Macnair nickte widerwillig und erhob sich. „Er ist in Malfoy Manor, nicht wahr?"

„_Walden, verdammt_!", fauchte Lucius. „Du hast zuviel Fantasie!"

„Das stimmt", sagte er und grinste dreckig. „Die ich sehr gern mit bestimmten Personen ausleben würde."

Lucius legte die Gabel weg und ließ sich auf seinem Stuhl zurücksinken. „Mir ist soeben der Appetit vergangen. Kannst du dir das erklären?"

Macnair zuckte nur feixend die Schultern und tat dann endlich das was in Gesellschaft eines gereizten Malfoys wohl am klügsten war, nämlich ihn in Ruhe zu lassen.

Lucius atmete tief durch. Stille. Allerdings schien die ihm niemand zu gönnen. Er wollte gerade sein Mahl wieder aufnehmen, als sich die Tür von neuem öffnete und eine Person eintrat, deren Gesellschaft Lucius von allen am allerwenigsten wünschte.

Rookwood kam nicht dazu irgendetwas zu sagen; der offen stehende Mund zeugte von dem Schrecken als er den Kopf drehte und die Gabel betrachtete, die ihn nur um Zentimeter verfehlt hatte und nun wippend in der Tür steckte.

-#-

Snape blieb augenblicklich stehen als er sein Büro betrat und darin Lupin vorfand. Er warf noch einmal einen flüchtigen Blick zurück zur Tür und hob dann eine Augenbraue. „_Komm doch herein_ hat sich jetzt wohl erübrigt", sagte er.

Lupin erhob sich von der Couch auf der er bis soeben gesessen hatte und lachte erleichtert auf. „Tut mir Leid und dabei hast du für diesen Satz sicher den ganzen Weg geübt, hm?"

Snapes Augenbraue hob sich erneut, ebenso seine Mundwinkel. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung schloss er die Tür und trat weiter in sein Büro. „Ich glaube mich zu erinnern, dass ich sagte _ich_ komme in _dein_ Büro."

„Da erinnerst du dich richtig, aber du hast mich ziemlich lange warten lassen. Da dachte ich, ich schau mal vorbei und … na ja … die Tür war offen", erklärte Lupin.

„Soso", sagte Snape. „Ich wurde aufgehalten."

„Das hab ich gesehen", nickte Lupin.

„Dumbledore wollte mich sprechen. Er-" Snape zögerte. „Was hast du gerade gesagt?"

„Äh, ich … dass die Tür offen war."

Snape zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Nein, nein, das danach, du meintest eben _das habe ich gesehen_."

„Ach das", sagte Lupin ausweichend.

„Lupin!"

Der Werwolf hob ergeben die Hände. „Ok ok, es tut mir Leid, ich wollte dich wirklich nicht beobachten, das wäre auch nicht passiert, wenn du mich nicht in mein Büro befördert hättest, aber, na ja weißt du, ich habe … eine ziemlich schöne Aussicht von da aus … auf den Hof."

Snape ließ die Luft zischend durch seine Zähne entweichen. „Das gibt es ja nicht."

„Aber keine Sorge, du hast eine gute Figur abgegeben. Zumindest besser als damals mit Lucius." Als Lupin merkte, dass er sich das breite Grinsen einfach nicht aus dem Gesicht wischen konnte, senkte er den Kopf.

Snape lächelte ganz sacht. „Schön, dass du dieser Sache eine gewisse Komik abgewinnen kannst."

„Entschuldige bitte", sagte Lupin und lachte jetzt richtig. „Aber … ihr hättet euch damals sehen sollen!"

„Ich kann nicht fassen, dass du dich daran noch erinnern kannst", sagte Snape kopfschüttelnd.

„Ach komm Severus, du hast dir doch bestimmt auch peinliche Dinge gemerkt die mir und meinen Freunden passiert sind."

„Um ehrlich zu sein", sagte Snape gedehnt, „sind das Dinge die es nicht wert sind länger als nötig in meinem Gedächtnis zu verweilen."

Lupins Lächeln schwand allmählich. Er seufzte leise und blickte leicht genervt in eine andere Richtung.

Snape dagegen lächelte triumphierend, schritt zu einem Regal und öffnete eine kleine Schranktür. „Wein?", fragte er.

Dass Snape ihm Wein anbot, war für Lupin mehr als überraschend. „Ähm … klar!", sagte er etwas verspätet und ließ sich wieder auf die Couch sinken. Zwei Weingläser schwebten auf den Tisch zu und auf eine weitere Handbewegung Snapes entflammte der Kamin mit einem Geräusch das nur Feuer zustande brachte. Lupin war erstaunt, dass dieses düstere Büro mit ein wenig mehr Licht und Wärme beinahe gemütlich sein konnte.

Der Zaubertränkemeister ließ sich ihm gegenüber in einem Sessel nahe am Kamin nieder, füllte die beiden Gläser großzügig und nahm dann einen tiefen Schluck. Lupin beobachtete ihn dabei und tat es ihm hastig gleich. Er hatte den Tränkemeister noch nie Alkohol trinken sehen.

Snape lehnte sich zurück und drehte das Glas in seiner Hand langsam hin und her. „Mein Büro scheint heute ein Zufluchtsort für Werwölfe und Gryffindors zu sein", sagte er leise.

„Und für Todesser", fügte Lupin hinzu. Es war ihm eher rausgerutscht, hinderte ihn aber auch nicht daran herausfordernd zu lächeln.

Snape seufzte leise. „Kannst du mir erklären warum du heute so gut gelaunt bist und in allem was nur ansatzweise _nicht_ komisch ist etwas Amüsantes entdeckst?"

Lupin zuckte die Schultern. „Ich glaube ich habe ganz einfach diese Wortgefechte vermisst."

„Hm", machte Snape. „Verständlich. Ich würde, wenn ich tagelang von Teenagern umgeben wäre, auch sehr nach ein wenig intellektueller Konversation lechzen." Er kratzte sich langsam am Kinn. „Und was deine so überaus komische Bemerkung über Narzissa von eben angeht … du scheinst noch nicht ganz begriffen zu haben, dass die Dinge jetzt etwas anders liegen."

„Nein, sagte Lupin. „Nicht ganz. Aber deswegen bin ich ja hier." Er lächelte. „Schieß los."

Snape blickte ihn einen Moment nachdenklich an, dann nahm er einen weiteren Schluck. „Ich fasse mich kurz", sagte er. „Theoretisch ist Draco nicht Narzissa Malfoys erstes Kind."

„Sie hat noch ein Kind?", fragte Lupin erstaunt.

Als Antwort folgte ein genervtes Schnaufen. „Meine Güte Remus, hör doch bitte genau hin. Ich sagte _theoretisch_." Snape rollte mit den Augen. „Sie war schwanger. Mit einem Mädchen. Und da dies nicht unbedingt das ist was sich der Dunkle Lord für die Nachkommen seiner Todesser vorstellt, hat er es getötet. Narzissa glaubte es wäre eine Fehlgeburt. Das glaubten wir alle. Doch wenige Monate darauf berichtete er Lucius Malfoy wie es wirklich war."

„Das … ist schrecklich, aber schon sehr viele Jahre her", sagte Lupin vorsichtig.

„Bis vor zwei Tagen hat Narzissa noch immer geglaubt, dass es ein körperliches Versagen ihrerseits war."

„Oh … wer hat es ihr gesagt? Und warum?"

„Der Dunkle Lord persönlich. Warum? Um Narzissas Lage noch zu verschlimmern. Sie hatte nur Stunden zuvor die Leiche ihrer Schwester erblickt und wurde dann mit dieser Sache konfrontiert. Achja, bevor ich es vergesse, er teilte es ihr mit während Draco mehr tot als lebendig in ihren Armen lag, nach einer Folter des Dunklen Lords um genau zu sein."

Lupins Augen wurden größer. „Draco wurde gefoltert? Merlin, wieso denn das?"

„Weil du lebst", entgegnete Snape schlicht. „Narzissa hat dich nicht getötet als ihr euch in Askaban begegnet seid und das hat der Dunkle Lord an Draco ausgelassen. Um Narzissa zu bestrafen, versteht sich."

Lupin atmete tief aus. „Das erklärt einiges."

„Gut, dass wir da einer Meinung sind. Doch hätte Narzissa gewusst, dass es so kommt, hätte sie dich getötet, nur dass dir das klar ist."

„Natürlich. Und … das wäre auch nur verständlich." Für eine Minute war Lupin in Gedanken versunken. „Und Lucius?", fragte er dann. „Weiß er davon, dass seine Frau … sozusagen das Ufer gewechselt hat?"

„Bis jetzt nicht."

„Und … wie wird er reagieren?"

„Das kann ich nicht genau sagen", erwiderte Snape, auch wenn Lupin ihm das nicht wirklich glaubte. „Aber es tut mir Leid", fuhr er fort, „dass ich dir nicht den Gefallen tue Lucius als das Scheusal zu entpuppen das du dir in deinem Kopf ausmalst."

„Ich muss es mir eigentlich gar nicht ausmalen, immerhin hab ich diesen Mann schon in Aktion erlebt."

„Ach nein", sagte Snape sanft. „Und einer Frau die Kehle aufzureißen findest du besonders liebenswürdig?"

Der Werwolf seufzte und ließ die Schultern hängen. Er wusste, dass er sich das für den Rest seines Lebens von Snape würde anhören müssen.

„Ich will dir dein Triumphgefühl nicht verderben", stichelte Snape weiter, „aber im Prinzip hast du allen einen Gefallen getan. Bis auf Narzissa natürlich. Aber keine Sorge, sie hat genug anderen Kummer über den sie den Tod ihrer Schwester vorerst vergessen kann."

Lupin warf seinem Kollegen einen resignierten Blick zu. Natürlich hatte er eines Tages an Bellatrix Rache nehmen wollen. Aber doch nicht auf eine so abscheuliche Art und Weise. Und einfacher würde es ihm zukünftige Begegnungen mit Narzissa auch nicht unbedingt machen. „Wie gesagt, ich kann die Malfoys nicht einschätzen", führte er seine Gedanken laut fort. „Was hast du in den letzten Tagen eigentlich gemacht? Hat es dir etwas gebracht?"

„Du scheinst da einen Zusammenhang zu sehen", sagte Snape. Woher sollte Lupin auch wissen auf was für ein Thema er sich hier gerade einließ. „Irgendwie schon", antwortete er. „Auch wenn ich in dieser Sache noch immer vollkommen im Dunkeln bin."

„In der Tat."

„Liegt aber nicht an mir", sagte Lupin Schultern zuckend. „_Vertrau mir endlich_, das hast du gesagt, als wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben. Du hast mein Vertrauen. Aber du könntest mir auch etwas entgegen kommen."

„Du lässt einfach nicht nach, oder?"

Lupin lächelte schief. „Wird das uns Gryffindors nicht nachgesagt?" Er nahm einen kleinen Schluck Wein und blickte den Tränkemeister dann erwartungsvoll an. „Der Krieg ist zwar noch nicht vorbei, aber ich finde jetzt ist genau der richtige Zeitpunkt mir einige Dinge zu erzählen. Erkläre mir, wieso Lucius Malfoy in deinen Augen kein Scheusal ist. Erzähl mir mehr von Narzissa Malfoy und vor allem in welcher Beziehung du zu ihnen stehst. Wenn du auf unserer Seite bist, dann kann es doch nichts geben, das mir zu erzählen eine Gefahr für dich darstellt, oder?"

„Märchenstunde mit einem Wolf", sagte Snape mit gerecktem Hals. „Irgendwie ironisch, findest du nicht?"

„Severus", seufzte Lupin verzweifelt und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar. Langsam begann er seine Neugierde zu bereuen. Etwas aus Snape herauszulocken war anstrengender als er ertragen konnte. Was musste man bei diesem Mann denn tun um sein Vertrauen zu erwecken? Und was zum Geier konnte es mit seiner Beziehung zu den beiden Todessern auf sich haben, dass er einfach nicht mit der Sprache rausrücken wollte? Er fing gerade an seine Zuversicht bezüglich Snape zu bezweifeln, als der ganz unvermittelt zu sprechen begann.

„Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy", sagte er leise.

Lupin sah auf. Snape hatte sich tief in seinen Sessel zurückgelehnt und blickte in sein Glas. „Wenn man sie nicht kannte, war man allein auf Grund ihrer äußeren Erscheinung davon überzeugt, dass es kein perfekteres Paar geben konnte. Allerdings war es zwischen den beiden nicht von Anfang an so _harmonisch_. Sie mit Potter und Draco zu vergleichen wäre vielleicht etwas übertrieben, aber sie waren auch alles andere als Freunde. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass sie ständig um den Rang des beliebtesten Slytherins buhlten. Für dich und deine Freunde wirkte Narzissa sicher wie ein arrogantes, dummes Blondchen, doch sie war alles andere als das. Wäre sie heute meine Schülerin würde sie mich wohl eher an Granger erinnern. Doch nur im Bezug auf ihre Intelligenz und Geschicklichkeit. Mit der naiven …. Liebenwürdigkeit dieser Gryffindor hatte sie nichts gemein. Sie war skrupellos und es war nicht immer so, dass sie sich einen Ausweg gewünscht hat, wie sie es heute tut. Als ich die Todesser und den Dunklen Lord verlassen habe, wollte sie ebenso wenig mit mir gehen wie Lucius. Sie war dem Dunklen Lord treu ergeben, dass sie mich an ihn nicht verraten hat liegt allein daran, dass wir schon seit Jahren eng befreundet waren, sonst hätte sie nicht einmal mit der Wimper gezuckt. Auch wenn es mir heute schwer fällt es mir ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, so war sie damals kaum anders als Bellatrix. Was ihre Loyalität anging zumindest. So verrückt war sie nie. Und auch nicht so böse. Es heißt immer man wird nicht böse geboren, sondern dazu gemacht. Denk darüber wie du willst. In ihrer Familie konnte es nicht anders kommen. Dann ihre Beziehung zu Lucius. Meine Freundschaft. Bessere Vorrausetzungen für einen Todesser kann es gar nicht geben. Sie hatte kaum eine andere Wahl, sie kannte es nicht anders."

„Es gibt Ausnahmen."

„Ich weiß worauf du hinaus willst. Black. Das schwarze Schaf der Familie."

Lupin schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich meine nicht nur Sirius. Ich meine dich." Er blickte ihn mit ernsten Augen an. „Entweder bist du der begnadetste Schauspieler und mieseste Hund auf Erden, oder aber mutigste Mensch den ich kenne."

Snape schien erst etwas irritiert zu sein. Dann lächelte er geheimnisvoll.

„Großartig", seufzte Lupin. „Man macht dir ein Kompliment und die Strafe dafür ist Verunsicherung. Ich weiß was du willst, was ich jetzt denke."

„Achja?", schmunzelte Snape.

Lupin fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar und atmete tief durch. „Erzähl weiter."

Snape wurde wieder vollkommen ernst. „Doch dann kam Draco auf die Welt. Und das änderte alles für sie. Wahrscheinlich ist es wirklich so, dass eine Frau erst durch die Geburt ihres Kindes versteht worauf es wirklich ankommt. Sie begann nachzudenken. Sie begann zu verstehen. Jedes weitere Lebensalter Dracos erfüllte Lucius mit Stolz, Narzissa mit Angst. In dieser Hinsicht ist sie reifer als Lucius. Doch die Erkenntnis kam auch ihm. Zu spät vielleicht. So grausam das klingt, aber Draco hätte schon vor Jahren die Unberechenbarkeit des Dunklen Lords zu spüren bekommen sollen, denn erst der Anblick seines halb toten Sohnes hat Lucius die Augen geöffnet. Sind das genug Antworten auf deine Fragen? Sie werden dich kaum davon überzeugt haben, dass Lucius kein Scheusal ist, nicht wahr? Doch mehr kann ich dir nicht erzählen, entweder du glaubst mir oder du glaubst mir nicht. Er liebt seinen Sohn genauso wie Narzissa. Es ist so kompliziert und doch so einfach zugleich: Sie sind genau wie wir, Remus, Menschen die um das kämpfen was ihnen lieb ist. Bedauerlicherweise haben sie sich den falschen Anführer ausgesucht. Einen Anführer der ihnen diesen Kampf nicht gerade leicht macht. Wenn man es genau betrachtet, haben sie es schwerer als wir. Ich muss dir die Unterschiede zwischen Dumbledore und dem Dunklen Lord nicht erklären. Beide sind die größten Zauberer unserer Zeit. Dumbledore sieht uns nicht als seine Diener an, sondern als eine Hilfe. Er stellt sich nicht über uns, auch wenn er weitaus über uns steht. Ich habe ihm viel zu verdanken. Er bemüht sich um unser Wohlergehen, der Dunkle Lord sieht es am liebsten wenn du am Boden bist, krank vor Kummer, damit du das Gefühl hast er wäre der einzige der dir helfen kann." Snape hielt inne, fast so als müsste er sich mit Gewalt davon abhalten weiterzuerzählen.

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille. Lupin war gefangen von Snapes Worten. Und zu betreten von der unerschütterlichen Wahrheit als etwas erwidern zu können. Er schluckte und unterbrach das Schweigen mit leiser Stimme. „Du … liebst sie noch immer, nicht wahr? Narzissa meine ich."

Snape hob den Kopf und blickte ihn überrascht an. Dann glaubte Lupin ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht huschen zu sehen.

„Das ist lange, lange her", erwiderte er. „Auch ich sah, dass sie und Lucius wie füreinander geschaffen waren und konnte mir das Gezänk zudem nicht mehr mit ansehen. Deshalb setzte ich alles daran die beiden zusammen zu bringen. Was mir, wie du nun weißt, sehr gut gelungen ist. Ich begann also viel Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen, ihr Lucius _schmackhaft_ zu machen, wenn du so willst. Ich muss das nicht weiter ausführen, Jugendliche haben da so ihre Tricks, das weißt du sicher selber. Wir wurden Freunde, was es mir leichter machte ihr Lucius näher zu bringen und andersherum. Leider Gottes verliebte ich mich dabei in sie. Doch wenn man jung ist, verliebt man sich schnell, _entliebt_ sich ebenso schnell wieder, auch wenn es einem im ersten Moment wie ein Weltuntergang vorkommt, und hat das Herz frei für andere. Ich hatte mir ja auch keine Hoffnungen gemacht. Nicht ich, sondern Lucius war für sie geschaffen. Somit verheilte die Wunde schnell, die beiden wurden ein Paar und wir drei entwickelten eine Freundschaft, die du dir bei Menschen wie den Malfoys und auch mir sicher nicht im Entferntesten vorstellen kannst." Snape blickte ins Feuer, welches seine dunklen Augen mystisch aufflackern ließ. „Die Jahre vergingen. Und eines Tages merkte ich, dass es wohl nicht normal sein kann, die ständige Nähe deines besten Freundes herbeizusehnen, bei einer Berührung seinerseits, ob zufällig oder beabsichtigt, ein Kribbeln im Bauch zu spüren, in gewissen Momenten und Empfindungen an ihn zu denken und sich zu wünschen er würde nur dir gehören. Nicht Narzissa ist das Objekt meiner Begierde, sondern ihr Ehemann. Lucius Malfoy."

Lupin starrte ihn fassungslos an. _Und eines Tages merkte ich, dass es wohl nicht normal sein kann, die ständige Nähe deines besten Freundes herbeizusehnen, bei einer Berührung seinerseits, ob zufällig oder beabsichtigt, ein Kribbeln im Bauch zu spüren, in gewissen Momenten und Empfindungen an ihn zu denken und sich zu wünschen er würde nur dir gehören._

Für einen Moment begann sein Herz schneller zu schlagen. Snape sprach ihm aus der Seele. Und wie. Der Tränkemeister hatte die letzen Sätze mit leiser, ruhiger Stimme erzählt und dabei eine unterschwellige Leidenschaft in seine Worte gelegt, die der Werwolf nicht von ihm kannte. Dieser Mann war ihm all die Jahre so fremd gewesen und plötzlich schien er ihm ganz nahe zu sein, obwohl sie noch immer mehrere Meter voneinander entfernt saßen. „Wieso … hast du mir das nie erzählt?", fragte er verloren.

„Wieso sollte ich? Wir beide waren alles andere als Freunde und das seit unserer Jugend."

Lupin starrte ihn noch immer vollkommen ungläubig an. In seine Aufregung mischte sich eine unvorstellbare Wut. „Ich verstehe das nicht", sagte er aufgebracht. Es passte ihm ganz und gar nicht, dass seine Augen zu brennen begannen. „Sirius ist tot und an manchen Tagen habe ich das Gefühl von dem Schmerz darüber übermannt zu werden! Lucius lebt, aber er ist verheiratet, Tag für Tag wird dir vor Augen geführt, dass er niemals dir gehören wird! Wir haben das gleiche Schicksal Severus! Du weißt wie ich mich fühle, hast all das selber durchgemacht, teilst mit mir dieses Laster…"

„Laster? Hast du kein Selbstbewusstsein?"

„Aber was hat es uns denn gebracht? Wir sind einsam."

„Das hat nichts damit zu tun ob wir Männer bevorzugen oder Frauen. Wir verlieben uns einfach nur immer in die Falschen."

Snape hatte vollkommen Recht. Trotzdem war er so wütend. Er stellte das Glas auf den Tisch und stand auf. „Darauf wollte ich aber gar nicht hinaus! Du wusstest doch, dass ich Sirius geliebt habe! Wieso also diese ganze Show? Wieso diese Triezereien? Bereitet es dir wirklich ein so großes Vergnügen auf Menschen rumzuhacken?"

„Jetzt mach bitte halblang", sagte Snape und erhob sich ebenfalls. „Ich habe nie wirklich gewusst wie es um deine Gefühle zu Black steht, ganz abgesehen davon ob zwischen euch jemals etwas gelaufen ist, und es hat mich auch nie wirklich interessiert, aus Gründen die du kennst!"

„Wieso bist du so verdammt nachragend? Ich habe so oft versucht auf dich zuzugehen, doch immer hast du mich eiskalt abblitzen lassen und das immer wieder, die gesamten letzten Jahre lang."

„Entschuldige bitte, dass ich so _nachtragend_ bin, wie du es nennst, aber es geht hier nicht nur um kleine dumme Schulstreiche, sondern darum, dass ihr mir meine ohnehin schon wenig glückliche Jugend nicht gerade einfacher gemacht habt!"

„Ich habe dich nie gehasst, Severus", sagte Lupin leise.

„Wie rührend!" Snape verzog spöttisch das Gesicht. „Davon habe ich nicht viel zu spüren bekommen. Du hast dich zwar immer schön herausgehalten wenn deine Freunde auf mir rumgehackt haben, aber für die Courage ihnen die Stirn zu bieten hat es wohl nicht gereicht."

„Du hast niemandem einen Grund gegeben dich zu mögen, Severus! Und warum sollte ich ihnen die Stirn bieten für jemanden der es nicht mal zu schätzen gewusst hätte, dass man sich für ihn einsetzt? James und Sirius waren meine Freunde!"

„Sie waren Abschaum!"

Die Worte schienen im Raum widerzuhallen. Lupin hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. „Wenn ich Sirius wäre … hätte ich dir jetzt eine verpasst …", sagte er mit vor Wut zitternder Stimme.

„Na da kann ich ja beruhigt sein, dass du nicht Sirius bist", sagte Snape höhnisch. „Sondern nur Remus Lupin, der zahme Werwolf mit dem gebrochenen Herzen."

Lupin blickte ihn mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen fassungslos an. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten schmerzhaft und der Klos in seinem Hals wurde größer. „Wieso bist du so Severus?", fragte er mit belegter Stimme. „Wieso tust du das, wieso fügst du den Menschen die versuchen sich dir zu nähern nur immer wieder bewusst weh? Wieso erstickst du in mir die Hoffnung darauf, dass wir beide doch so etwas wie Freunde werden könnten immer wieder im Keim? Wieso musst du _immer_ streiten und wieso … Severus … wieso provozierst du Menschen dazu dich hassen zu lernen?"

Snape machte einen langsamen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Weil ich so bin", erwiderte er. „Weil es mir, wie du selber vermutetet hast so ungemeinen Spaß macht auf anderen herumzuhacken. Weil ich es aufgegeben habe Menschen zu vertrauen. Weil ich es nicht aushalte mich mit jemandem nicht mindestens einmal pro Woche zu streiten, weißt du? Und, Remus, … weil ich mit erwidertem Hass sehr viel besser umgehen kann als mit unerwiderter Liebe."

Seine Stimme brach und im nächsten Moment schmiss er sein Glas mit aller Wucht in den Kamin. Es zerschellte mit einem unangenehmen Klirren und das Feuer flammte aufgrund der Reaktion mit dem Alkohol wütend auf.

Lupin zuckte zusammen. Snape hatte leise gesprochen, bebend, aber seine Worte waren so schwer vor Bitterkeit, Hass und Traurigkeit, dass Lupin es vorgezogen hätte er hätte sie geschrieen. Er wandte sich ab und presste sich die Finger gegen seine Augen, versuchte die Tränen zu bekämpfen die sich darin gesammelt hatten. Als er wieder aufblickte sah er wie durch einen Schleier wie Snape eine Hand an seine Stirn gehoben hatte als habe er Kopfschmerzen. „Ich glaube es ist besser wenn du mich allein lässt", sagte der Zaubertränkemeister müde und stütze sich auf der Rücklehne seines Sessels ab. „Ich habe dir heute mehr von mir preisgegeben als ich beabsichtig hatte. Vielleicht war das ein Fehler."

„Das sehe ich anders", erwiderte Lupin. „Wie soll ich dich verstehen lernen, wenn ich nicht ansatzweise weiß was in dir vorgeht?"

„Und wer hat behauptet, dass ich das überhaupt will?", entgegnete Snape.

Lupin antwortete nicht. Er ließ seine Hände tief in seine Hosentaschen sinken und seufzte herzhaft. „Oh Severus", sagte er leise. „Ein Gespräch mit dir ist meist anstrengender als ein Duell."

„Worte sind aber weitaus ungefährlicher als Zauberstäbe, nicht wahr?"

Lupin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kommt drauf an. Deine Worte sind oft schmerzhafter als der grausamste Cruciatus."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass dir diese Art von Folter lieber ist. Sag das nächste Mal eher bescheid, dann können wir uns Gespräche wie diese schenken."

Lupin lachte dumpf. „Siehst du, wir haben schon einen Fortschritt gemacht, findest du nicht? Abgesehen von einem zerschellten Weinglas, gebrochenen Herzen und der Tatsache, dass wir kurz davor waren uns an die Gurgel zu gehen … jetzt hab ich den Faden verloren … und auch vergessen worin der Fortschritt lag …."

Snape senkte lächelnd den Blick und schnaubte kaum hörbar durch die Nase.

Auch Lupin lächelte. „Ah", machte er leise. „Ich habe dich zum Lachen gebracht. Na wenn _das_ kein Fortschritt ist." Sie schwiegen eine Weile. Das Feuer im Kamin hatte sich wieder beruhigt, ebenso wie die Gemüter der beiden Männer. „Naja", machte Lupin dann. „Ich werd mal wieder gehen und ein rotes Kreuz in meinen Kalender machen." Er ging langsam zur Tür, während sich Snape auf eines seiner Bücherregale zu bewegte und sich mit der Schulter dagegen lehnte. „Irgendetwas muss ich falsch gemacht haben", sagte er ruhig, „denn du hast deine gute Laune wieder."

Lupin öffnete die Tür und drehte sich in gleicher Bewegung zu ihm herum. „Ja", sagte er heiter und hob einen Finger, wie er es häufig, unbemerkt, im Unterricht tat. „Du warst ehrlich zu mir. Ich weiß nicht wie es dir geht, aber mir geht es besser wenn ich weiß, dass es jemanden gibt der ein ähnliches Schicksal teilt. Wir sollten solche Unterhaltungen öfter führen. Egoistisch, nicht wahr?"

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gryffindor", sagte er schlicht.

Lupin winkte ihm kurz zu. Dann schloss er dir Tür hinter sich.

-#-

Die Tür wurde so heftig aufgeschlagen, dass Narzissa zusammenzuckte. Sie stand auf, setzte Lanzelot, der bis eben auf ihrem Bauch gelegen hatte, auf den Boden und betrachtete Lucius, der sich in der Tür aufgebaut hatte. „Hallo Schatz", sagte sie beinah schüchtern.

Lucius schien es nicht für nötig zu halten auf die Begrüßung einzugehen. „Wo ist Severus?", fragte er stattdessen.

„Äh …", begann seine Frau, zu verwirrt um beleidigt sein zu können, „er ist in Hogwarts, aber er müsste eigentl-"

„Sehr gut", unterbrach Lucius sie und ließ die Tür hinter sich lautstark ins Schloss fallen. Mit großen, eiligen Schritten war er bei ihr und presste sie an sich.

Narzissa war viel zu überrascht, als dass sie den Kuss richtig genießen konnte. Im nächsten Moment hatte Lucius sie schon hochgehoben. Narzissa gab einen erschrockenen Laut von sich, schlang dann aber instinktiv die Beine um seine Hüften, während sich Lucius mit ihr zur Treppe bewegte.

„Was … was ist denn los?", fragte Narzissa.

„Ich hole nach was ich gestern nicht konnte", erwiderte Lucius. „Brauche ich jetzt schon einen Grund mit meiner Frau schlafen zu wollen?"

Narzissa begann übers ganze Gesicht zu grinsen. „Ach du willst mit mir schlafen? Sag das doch gleich!"

„Was denn sonst?", fragte Lucius als sie den ersten Stock erreicht hatten, und trat die nächst beste der vielen Türen mit dem Fuß auf.

„Ich weiß nicht, es kam mir am Anfang eher vor wie eine Entführung", kicherte Narzissa.

Jetzt grinste auch Lucius. „Ist es auch. Ich entführe dich ins Bett."

Das Gästezimmer war weitaus kleiner als die übrigen und längst nicht so komfortabel wie das Schlafzimmer der beiden Malfoys, doch das interessierte jene im Moment herzlich wenig. Es hatte das was sie brauchten, nämlich ein Bett, auf das sie sich jetzt gemeinsam fallen ließen. Die Matratze ließ sie durch den Aufprall mehrmals auf und ab federn, weshalb Narzissa glucksend kicherte. Sie stieß einen kleinen Schrei aus als Lucius ihr Kleid mehr oder weniger aufriss. Ihr aufgeregtes Kichern verwandelte sich rasch in ein verhaltenes Keuchen als sie seine Hände überall spürte. Ein langes Vergnügen würde es jedoch nicht werden, dass spürte Narzissa sofort. Sie war zwar durchaus erregt, doch auch unter anderen Umständen hätte sich Lucius heute nicht die Mühe gemacht ihr dabei zu helfen. Sie war lange genug mit ihm verheiratet um zu wissen wann Lucius in der Lage war sich zu bremsen, oder besser gesagt wann er dazu _gewillt_ war. Und der jetzige Augenblick zählte nicht dazu. Sie spürte ihn schon in sich bevor sie sich fragen konnte wie er es so schnell geschafft hatte die nötigen Kleidungsstücke zu öffnen oder zu entledigen. Narzissa atmete zischend ein und presste den Kopf tief ins Kopfkissen. Es roch frisch und nach alten Möbeln zugleich, wahrscheinlich hatte noch nie jemand in diesem Gästezimmer übernachtet.

Auch wenn es im Haus wenige Orte gab an denen sie _nicht_ miteinander geschlafen hatten, so zog sie ein weiches Bett immer vor. Sie liebte zärtliche, stundenlange Augenblicke mit ihrem Mann, die die meisten ihm wohl nie im Leben zugetraut hätten. Das hieß jedoch nicht, dass sie eine eher grobe Behandlung von ihm weniger antörnte. Lucius kühle, arrogante Art übertrug sich oft auch auf den Liebesakt, und wenn schon der Anblick dieses Mannes ein sanftes Kribbeln in ihrer Magengrube verursachte, so war sein unzähmbares Temperament (im Bett) mehr als erregend.

Aber im Prinzip war es ihr egal wann, wo und wie – Hauptsache mit ihm. Lucius war der erste und einzige Mann in ihrem Leben gewesen und auch wenn sie nicht leugnen konnte, dass sie Lippen und Körper von Severus vor ein paar Tagen durchaus erregt hatten, so hatte sie sich niemals die Frage gestellt wie es wohl wäre mit einem anderen Mann das Bett zu teilen. Sie hatte alles was sie wollte und das in einer Intensität die sie sich nie zu träumen gewagt hätte.

Alles was sie wollte lag noch immer bebend auf ihr und schien kurz vor dem zu stehen was er gerade dringend brauchte.

Narzissa konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Das beste am Streit war die Versöhnung, auch bei ihnen, und nach all den angestauten Aggressionen, Gefühlen und Erregungen die sie, Lucius und Severus in den letzten Tagen durchgemacht hatten, fragte sie sich woher Lucius eigentlich die Geduld hergenommen hatte sie erst die Treppe hinauf zu tragen anstatt sie sofort auf dem Sofa zu nehmen. Allein der Anblick seines vor Anstrengung und Erregung verzerrtem Gesicht ließ sie herzhaft aufstöhnen.

Mit letzten, kräftigen Stößen gab sich Lucius die überfällige Erlösung und ließ sich dann mit einem erschöpften Stöhnen von Narzissa gleiten. Schwer atmend und mit geschlossenen Augen blieb er auf dem Rücken liegen, ein Bein angewinkelt, und leckte sich über die trocken gewordenen Lippen.

„Du willst, wie mir scheint, einen neuen Rekord aufstellen", sagte Narzissa nicht minder erschöpft und drehte den Kopf, grinste ihn fragend an.

Lucius lächelte matt. „Das war das erste Vernünftige was wir in den letzten Tagen getan haben", sagte er. „Und das Beste." Er setzte sich auf und stütze sich mit dem Arm auf sein angewinkeltes Bein ab.

Narzissa blickte leise seufzend an sich herab und betrachtete ihr Kleid. Zu sagen, dass es in Fetzen hing wäre etwas übertrieben gewesen, doch wirklich gesellschaftsfähig war es auch nicht mehr. Bei Lucius war das nichts Neues. Ein Stück Stoff konnte seine Lust nicht aufhalten und so etwas wie Geduld existierte für Geilheit auch nicht.

Narzissa streichelte mit ihren Fingerspitzen sanft über Lucius Rücken und setzte sich dann ebenfalls auf. „Willst du über das was gestern passiert ist reden?", fragte sie ruhig.

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein."

„In Ordnung", sagte Narzissa nickend. Sie rutsche näher zu ihm, küsste ihm die Schläfe und ließ sich dann auf seinen Schoß sinken.

„Schon wieder?", fragte Lucius lüstern grinsend.

„Nein", entgegnete Narzissa, „ich möchte nicht, dass du einen Herzinfarkt bekommst während du in mir bist."

Lucius begann empört zu lachen. „Pardon?", schnappte er.

Narzissa fingerte an seinen Hemdknöpfen herum. „Ich weiß, mein Schatz, du bist ein Mann in den besten Jahren, und deine Jugend und Kraft in allen Ehren, aber wenn du noch mal so über mich herfällst könnte das böse enden."

„Verstehe", raunte Lucius und zog sie dann zu einem innigen Kuss zu sich. Narzissa schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und ließ sich mit ihm zurück ins Bett sinken.

Ein lauter Knall ließ sie zusammenfahren. Das Fenster war mit einem heftigen Ruck aufgeschlagen. Blätter wurden ins Zimmer gewirbelt und der Wind heulte auf und schien sich in jeden Winkel des Zimmers zu verstecken.

Narzissa rutschte erschrocken von Lucius herunter, eilte zum Fenster und schloss es. Fröstelnd rieb sie sich die Oberarme und blickte hinaus.

Ein Sturm schien aufgekommen zu sein und wirbelte die herabgefallenen Blätter in tänzelnden Kreisen in die Luft.

„Severus müsste schon längst zurück sein", sagte Narzissa plötzlich, während sie dem Treiben der Blätter zusah. Dann drehte sie sich um. „Er müsste eigentlich schon zurück sein."

Lucius schwang die Beine übers Bett und stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf seinen Knien ab. „Wann ist er denn fort?"

„Vor ein paar Stunden schon. Er hatte etwas zu besprechen, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass das so lange dauert."

„Hm", machte Lucius nur und rieb sich nachdenklich den Mund.

„Was denn?"

„Hm? Ach nichts eigentlich. Macnair war nur sehr … interessiert an Severus Aufenthaltsort."

„Weiß er denn, dass er hier ist?", fragte Narzissa erschrocken.

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht. Aber es ist ja auch nicht schwer darauf zu kommen. Mal ehrlich, wo sonst wenn nicht in Hogwarts sollte er sich derzeit aufhalten? Ebenso wie du."

„Muss ich denn jetzt schon vor Walden Angst haben?"

„Nein, nein, er mag dich und er würde es schon meinetwegen nicht wagen dich anzurühren. Aber Severus … verachtet er bis aufs Blut."

Narzissa blickte erneut hinaus in den Sturm. Der Himmel hatte sich binnen kurzer Zeit zugezogen. „Glaubst du es ist ihm etwas passiert?"

Lucius antwortete nicht. Er stand auf und blickte mit grimmiger Mine ziellos im Raum umher. Narzissa beobachtete unruhig wie er nach seinem Mantel griff, der auf dem Boden gelandet war. „Wo willst du hin?"

„Malfoy Mansion, mal wieder."

„Glaubst du, dass er dort ist?"

Lucius seufzte. „Ich hoffe nicht." Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und küsste sie.

„Ich bitte dich Lucius, mach keinen Unsinn, ja?"

Lucius nickte nur flüchtig und verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Narzissa ließ ihren Blick über das zerknautschte Bettlaken schweifen und hielt dann gedankenverloren die aufgerissenen Stoffteile ihres Kleides vor dem Dekollete zusammen, als sei es nötig, dass sie es vor irgendjemanden verdeckte. Erneut spähte sie aus dem Fenster und sah wie Lucius mit wehendem Umhang das Anwesen verließ.

* * *

… tbc … 

_**A/N**: Ich hoffe mal es war ein würdiges 20. Kapitel mit aweng Humor, Humor geslasht mit Dramatik und SEX! XD (wurde auch mal wieder Zeit oder? Immer dieses Happen zuwerfen und dann die Beute unter der Nase wegziehen! Zumindest Lucius kann ja nicht mit einer Dauererektion rumlaufen, wie sieht denn das aus? Und Snape hat Gott sei Dank weite Roben XD uhm …ich sollte ins Bett…)_


	21. Vom Jäger und seiner Beute

Am liebsten würd ich euch das Kapitel diesmal ohne große Vorrede einfach vor die Nase knallen, aber nachdem ich euch so lang hab warten lassen, wäre das wohl nicht ganz fair. Isch schäme misch! Wirklich! Aber dass ich beim Schreiben des letzen Kapitels soviel Spaß hatte, scheint mir irgendeine Schreibmuse nicht gegönnt zu haben, denn darauf folgte eine ganz schreckliche Schreibblockade. Kann man mit so was zum Arzt gehen? #lol# Fänd ich klasse, da mir das langsam wirklich wie eine ernst zu nehmende Krankheit vorkommt. Naja, wie auch immer, Cissy ist genesen, glaub ich zumindest. Eigentlich ist das Kapitel schon seit Monaten halb fertig gewesen, aber ich hatte arge Schwierigkeiten mit der ganzen Handlung und der Umsetzung und war so was von unzufrieden … was ich jetzt irgendwie immer noch bin, aber es ist nicht mehr so schlimm, dass ich dieses Kapitel hasse, so wie ich's ne zeitlang getan habe Oo. Maja weiß wovon ich rede, die durfte sich mein Geheule nämlich ständig anhören, aber sie war auch die jenige die sich ernsthaft Gedanken darüber gemacht hat wie wir meine Schreibkrise beheben können. Danke dafür noch mal. #bussi#

Das chapi ist gleichzeitig ein Geburtstagskapitel für meinen lieben Hauselfen Anna #knuddelt ganz dolle# Ich würde dir natürlich lieber ein Kapitel schenken in dem Lucy, Sevvie und Cissa wilden Sex miteinander haben aber … nunja … das lässt sich #hust# gerade irgendwie nicht ganz verwirklichen (so von wegen storyline und plot etc. du weißt schon).

Ich danke meinen wenigen aber treuen Lesern und hoffe, dass ihr die Story trotz des langen Wartens nicht vergessen habt: **Endorphinchen **_ich mag slashigen talk auch, deshalb kann ich mich nie beherrschen :P_**, NarcissaMalfoySnape, Nickodemus, Anna, Maxine, PrincessofMadness **_ich hab kein Problem damit, dass du das Wort süß verwendest, irgendwo sindse doch schnuckelig unsre Malfoys #lol# und das erste review ist wohl wirklich verloren gegangen, danke dass du dann noch mal eins geschrieben hast :), _**Kasseopeia** _gegen Sex zw. Den dreien hätt ich auch nix gehabt, glaub mir, aber nunja, du weißt ja dass das alles net so einfach ist #hust#_ **, Pupsgesicht **_denk dir mal n schönen Nickname aus, Hasi, so mit den 3 Punkten das is doch nix :D _Fühlt euch geknuddelt ihr Lieben.

Und um euren Gedächtnis nach so vielen Monaten ein wenig auf die Sprünge zu hlefen: Nachdem Lucius Cissa vernascht hat, und die plötzlich Muffensauen bekommt was Snapes lange Abwesenheit angeht, eilt er ..nunja … ist es überhaupt nötig zu seiner Rettung zu eilen? Lest selbst :P

* * *

-21-

Es roch nach Schweiß und Alkohol. Mit gerümpfter Nase ließ er seinen Blick durch den Raum gleiten, musterte die Todesser die überall verteilt waren flüchtig.

Der Geräuschpegel der aufgrund ihrer lauten Gespräche geherrscht hatte, sank nach Lucius Eintreten rapide. Schließlich war es mucksmäuschenstill. Einige, wie Jugson und Mulciber, nickten ihm lächelnd zu, andere jedoch schenkten ihm einen herausfordernden, ja beinahe gehässigen Blick.

Es war anders als sonst.

Er hatte sich noch nie zuvor Gedanken darüber gemacht was andere von ihm dachten. So etwas war ihm, wenn er ehrlich war, bisher völlig egal gewesen. Jedoch glaubte er, dass es dazu auch noch nie Grund gegeben hatte. Doch gerade im Moment lag eine so präsente Spannung im Raum, dass er ernsthaft daran zu zweifeln begann, ob es je anders gewesen war. Hatte er diese Feindseligkeit vorher nur noch nie bemerkt? Hatte er sie in seiner Arroganz und Selbstüberzeugung einfach ignoriert? Und - begann er jetzt wirklich allmählich den Verstand zu verlieren?

„Grüß dich, Lucius", brach Rookwood schließlich das entsetzliche Schweigen. „Du siehst aus, als würdest du jemanden suchen."

„In der Tat", gab Lucius unbeeindruckt zurück. Einst stand fest: das Misstrauen das ihm entgegen schlug war echt. Der Ton in dem er angesprochen wurde reizte ihn erheblich, doch er hatte sich entschlossen ihnen nicht in die Falle zu laufen.

„Wen denn? Vielleicht können wir dir ja helfen."

Lucius blinzelte. „Auch wenn ich dir nicht die geringste Rechenschaft schuldig bin - ich suche Macnair. Und da er nicht hier ist um an der … nun … ausgelassenen Stimmung teilzuhaben, nehme ich an er ist oben?"

Einige der Todesser warfen sich verstohlene Blicke zu. „Ja. Und er ist sehr … beschäftigt", sagte Rookwood, grinste hämisch und entblößte dabei seinen gelben Zähne.

„Mach den Mund zu, Augustus", bat Lucius, „das ist wirklich kein sehr schöner Anblick." Er wischte sich ein unsichtbares Staubkorn vom Mantel und seufzte theatralisch. „Dann lasst euch nicht weiter stören. Aber ich möchte noch einmal daran erinnern, dass ihr Gäste in diesem Hause seid, somit erwarte ich, dass ihr euch auch so benehmt. Dieser Sessel, Goyle, dient als Sitzgelegenheit und nicht als Ablagefläche für deine schlammigen Stiefel. Nun denn." Er zwang sich zu einem genervten Lächeln und marschierte dann zielstrebig zur Treppe. Niemand hielt ihn auf, im Gegenteil. Lucius konnte ihre neugierigen Blicke in seinem Rücken fast spüren.

Als er den ersten Stock erreicht hatte, blieb er stehen und atmete erst einmal tief durch. Er hatte es befürchtet. Snape war hier, dem war er sich nun sicher. Er wollte sich nicht ausmalen was es wohl bedeuten konnte Macnair sei mit ihm _beschäftigt_. Ein flaues Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Magen aus. Er hatte schlichtweg Angst. Angst vor dem Zustand in dem er Snape vorfinden würde. Er kam jedoch nicht dazu, sich seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen bildlich vorzustellen.

Eine Tür fiel leise klickend ins Schloss. Dann sah er Macnair. Als der Todesser Lucius erblickte, kam er auf ihn zu und schloss mit einer provozierenden Geste den Reißverschluss seiner Hose. Doch sein anzügliches Grinsen währte nur solange bis Lucius Faust es ihm aus dem Gesicht schlug. Macnair taumelte leicht und hielt sich den Kiefer. „Bist du jetzt total übergeschnappt?", murmelte er benommen.

„Du verdammtes Schwein", fauchte Lucius und stieß ihn gegen die Schulter, sodass der Todesser ein paar weitere Schritte rückwärts taumelte.

„Wieso bist du so wütend?", fragte Macnair und das düstere Grinsen entfaltete sich aufs Neue. „Weil ich das getan habe wozu du nicht den Mumm hast oder weil ich ihn vor dir hatte?"

Er hatte seinen Satz kaum beendet als ihn Lucius Faust erneut heftig im Gesicht traf. Der Malfoy schleuderte den Todesser gegen die Wand und packte ihn dann am Kragen. Mit der anderen Hand zog er seinen Zauberstab hervor und presste die Spitze unter sein Kinn. „Du weißt nicht das _Geringste_ über mich und Severus! Das, was zwischen ihm und mir besteht wirst du _niemals_ verstehen", keifte er zornig, eine Ader trat pochend an seiner Stirn hervor. „Du hast immer nur versucht ein billiger Abklatsch seinesgleichen zu sein! Hast versucht dir so meine Anerkennung zu erkaufen du elender Wurm! Aber ich kann dir versichern, Macnair, Snape auf so ekelhafte Weise zu bestrafen ist nicht gerade der Weg dahin! Du hast dir meine Freundschaft soeben verspielt!"

„Was ist los mit dir?", fragte Macnair entrüstet, dunkles Blut sickerte unaufhörlich aus seiner Nase.

„Du widerst mich an!", keifte Lucius. „_Ihr alle_ widert mich an! Ihr seid keine Gentlemen, ihr sein nur ein Haufen armseliger, geiler Nichtsnutze, die sich einbilden etwas Besonderes zu sein nur weil sie die Drecksarbeit des Dunklen Lords erledigen! Ihr verpestet dieses Haus mit eurer Dummheit und eurem Gestank, eurem überflüssigen Geschwätz; eurer Lebensinhalt besteht darin auf dem Boden zu kriechen für Anerkennung die in Wirklichkeit nur Spott ist, und die Aussicht darauf einen Nutzen aus eurem kümmerlichen Dasein zu ziehen! Ihr besteht nur noch aus Geilheit und dem Drang zu Töten! Mehr nicht! Ihr _ekelt_ mich an! Da war mal ein Glänzen in unseren Augen", sagte Lucius eindringlich und schüttelte ihn, „der Wunsch auf eine reinblütige Zaubererwelt, eine _bessere_ Welt! Was ist davon geblieben? _Was?_ Kannst du dich noch an das Gefühl erinnern Macnair? Diesen Stolz? Stolz Teil dieser Sache zu sein? Spürst du ihn noch? Ich spüre ihn nicht mehr! Da ist nichts mehr. Überhaupt nichts! Ich glaube ihr alle habt vergessen warum wir diesen Krieg führen! Was nützt mir eine reine, eine saubere Zaubererwelt, wenn meine Familie den Krieg nicht übersteht? Was dann? Wofür das alles? Du hast nichts zu verlieren, ihr _alle_ habt nichts zu verlieren, aber ich schon, und zwar mehr als mir mein Leben wert ist!" Er atmete heftig aus und schien den Mann vor sich völlig vergessen zu haben. „Es läuft alles aus den Bahnen", sagte er jetzt leise. „Es verläuft alles anders als ich mir das vorgestellt habe…" Er ließ Macnair los und blickte gedankenverloren auf seine Handflächen. „Alles entgleitet mir … wenn ich nicht Acht gebe … verliere ich _alles_ …"

Macnair starrte Lucius mit großen Augen an. Er schien vergessen zu haben zu atmen. Dann schluckte er trocken. „Du bist … ein toter Mann."

Lucius verzog das Gesicht und stieß ihn noch einmal heftig gegen die Wand, dann machte er ein paar Schritte zurück und lehnte sich schwer atmend gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand des Korridors.

„Das ist Verrat", flüsterte Macnair eindringlich. „Sie reden schon über dich, Lucius!"

„Na ich hoffe doch nur Gutes."

„Lass die verdammten Scherze! Es ist bitternst! Die Zeiten in denen nur auf ein Fingerschnippen von dir alle gemacht haben was du wolltest sind vorbei! Und wenn du jetzt mit Snape aus dem Haus marschierst, bist du tot!"

Lucius stieß ein kraftloses Lachen aus. „Ich hab geglaubt du seiest anders als dieser hirnlose Haufen da unten."

„Ich würde deiner Familie nie etwas antun!"

„Das hast du aber."

Macnair seufzte. „Lucius wie oft soll ich es noch sagen: ich konnte für Draco nichts tun!"

„Ich rede nicht von Draco."

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte Macnair aufgebracht. „Verdammt noch mal, was willst du mir damit sagen? Dass Snape ein Teil deiner Familie ist? Bist du jetzt _völlig _übergeschnappt!"

Lucius antwortete nicht.

Macnair knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Es war …. vielleicht leichtsinnig mir so etwas zu sagen. All das. Ich wünschte, ich würde all das nicht hören. "

„Vielleicht war es das", nickte Lucius. „Aber du weißt es doch ohnehin. Und wenn du mich hättest verraten wollen, hättest du es schon längst getan. Du hast deine Rache, also lass ihn endlich in Frieden. Er steht auf der falschen Seite, das ist mir ebenso bewusst wie dir. Er erhält von mir keinerlei Informationen, er kann uns nicht schaden, also sei unbesorgt! Aber er und ich, wir sind Freunde seit Beginn unserer Schulzeit! Und so wie du deinen Hass ihm gegenüber nie ablegen wirst, so werde ich nie aufhören ihn ..." Er presste seine Lippen aufeineinader. „Und ja, es wird der Tag kommen an dem ich ihn töten werde, töten _muss_, aber nicht jetzt, nicht heute und das alles ist allein _meine_ Sache! Du hast nicht einmal einen Finger an Severus zu setzen!"

„So würde ich das nicht sagen", entgegnete Macnair gehässig, „immerhin war ich intimer mit ihm als du es jemals sein wirst!"

Lucius verzog das Gesicht. „Intim in dem Sinne in dem du dieses Wort verstehst. Was bildest du dir bloß ein! Ihr beide konntet euch nie wirklich ausstehen, ihr habt lediglich euren Trieb befriedigt, das ist sehr praktisch, in der Tat, jedoch nichts von Bedeutung. Von Dingen wie Zuneigung verstehst du doch überhaupt nichts!"

Macnair schnaubte missbilligend. „Du müsstest dich mal reden hören. Und du willst mir weiß machen, dass da nur Freundschaft ist?"

„Das geht über Freundschaft hinaus", sagte Lucius müde.

„Wird _Liebe_ meistens nicht so definiert? Eben das, was über Freundschaft hinausgeht?"

„Rede nicht von Dingen, von denen du keine Ahnung hast", erwiderte Lucius spöttisch. „Das Wort Liebe klingt aus deinem Mund wie ein Witz!"

„Weiß Narzissa davon?"

Lucius stieß sich von der Wand ab. „Wovon, verdammt?"

„Dass du kurz davor stehst mit Snape ins Bett zu steigen?"

„Ich tue _nichts dergleichen_!"

Macnair verzog seine Lippen zu einem düsteren Grinsen. „Willst du wissen wie sehr er gestöhnt hat?"

„_Halt den Mund!", _zischte der Malfoy.

„Auch wenn ich - zu deiner Beruhigung nehme ich an - sagen muss, dass es ihm wohl kein großes Vergnügen war."

„_Ich sagte du sollst den Mund halten_!" Lucius schrie die Worte fast und hatte den Zauberstab auf sein Gegenüber gerichtet.

Macnair schien sich davon jedoch nicht beeindrucken zu lassen. „Wenn du deine Ehefrau das nächste Mal besteigst, Lucius, berühre sie sanft mit deinem Zauberstab, sprich ein liebkosendes _Crucio_ und glaub mir: sie wird Laute von sich geben, die du dir nicht mal in deinen kühnsten Träumen vorstellen kannst."

Ein gleißender Lichtstrahl schoss aus Lucius Zauberstab und versetzte Macnairs Körper in ein heftiges Zittern. Auch Lucius zitterte am ganzen Leib, jedoch vor Wut. „Ich bring dich um", presste er zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor und packte ihn erneut am Kragen. „Bei Gott, noch ein abfälliges Wort und ich bringe dich auf der Stelle um!" Dann ließ er ihn plötzlich los, so als habe er etwas Schmutziges berührt und atmete tief durch. „Und jetzt geh mir aus den Augen, ich ertrage deine Visage nicht mehr."

Macnair warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu, dann seufzte er. „Lucius … du musst dich entscheiden welches Ansehen dir wichtiger ist. Das deiner Männer oder das von Snape. Das eine bedeutet Leben, das andere Sterben. Ist das wirklich so schwer?"

„Das wagen sie nicht", sagte Lucius mit einem bitteren Lächeln. „Eher rennen sie zum Dunklen Lord als mich anzugreifen."

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher."

„Gibt es denn wirklich keinen mehr dem ich vertrauen kann?"

Macnair knirschte mit den Zähnen. Er schien unruhig zu werden. „Doch, natürlich. Hauptsächlich liegt es an Rookwood", sagte er mit gesenkter Stimme. „Da du in letzter Zeit nicht so oft bei uns bist, nutzt er die Gelegenheit den Boss zu spielen."

„War das sonst nicht immer dein Part?", fragte Lucius spöttisch.

„Er ist sehr penetrant wie du sehr gut weiß. Und ich lege nicht viel Wert darauf mich mit ihm anzulegen. Und so geht es einigen anderen auch. Die sind zu feige ihre Meinung zu äußern. Wenn Rookwood nicht wäre hättest du gar nichts zu befürchten, aber so dumm er auch ist, er weiß es Menschen gegeneinander aufzuhetzen."

Lucius runzelte die Stirn. „Weißt du was ich nicht verstehe? Du bist der einzige, der im Ungefähren weiß, wie es zwischen mir und Severus steht. Aber woher wissen es die anderen? Sie verabscheuen ihn, gut, aber sonst kann er ihnen doch egal sein. Selbst der Dunkle Lord hat die Interesse an ihm verloren."

„Das war ja auch meine Idee", gab Macnair offen zu. „Und natürlich würden sie keine Chance auslassen Snape eins auszuwischen. Sie langweilen sich, Lucius, da ist dein geliebter Tränkemeister ein gefundenes Fressen. Dich kann ich, wie es aussieht, nicht zur Vernunft bringen was ihn angeht, dafür musste wenigstens er herhalten."

„Daran merkt man, dass du ihn nicht kennst", sagte Lucius, „wenn du glaubst, dass ihn so was von irgendwas abhalten würde."

Macnair zuckte die Schultern. „Vom Sitzen allemal", sagte er gehässig und hob sofort darauf beschwichtigend die Hände. „Lass gut sein, Lucius. Du hast mir fast die Nase gebrochen, das reicht mir."

„Nur fast?", fragte Lucius und klang deutlich enttäuscht.

Macnair presste eine Hand gegen seine Nase und machte große Augen. „Du hast nicht zufällig mal ein Taschentuch?"

„Nein", antwortete Lucius angewidert und rieb sich dann lautstark seufzend die Nasenwurzel. „Ver-schwinde!"

Der Todesser presste nun beide Hände gegen die blutrote Nase und drehte sich kopfschüttelnd um.

Lucius wartete bis der Hinterkopf des Todessers am Treppenabsatz verschwunden war, dann drehte er sich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und ging auf die Tür zu aus der Macnair gekommen war. Er streckte den Arm nach der Türklinke aus, hielt dann aber inne. Seine Hand zitterte. Er ballte sie mehrmals zu einer Faust und atmete erneut tief durch.

Dann öffnete er die Tür.

Snapes Anblick war harmloser als er befürchtet hatte, dennoch reichte er aus um Lucius einen Stich in der Magengegend zu versetzen. Snape schien zumindest äußerlich weitgehend unversehrt. Das konnte er allerdings nur deshalb sehen, weil der Schwarzhaarige einen Großteil seiner Kleider nicht mehr am Körper trug. Seine Arme waren über dem Kopf mit einem Strick zusammen gebunden der durch einen Zauber irgendwo in der Luft befestigt zu sein schien.

Mit Schrecken registrierte Lucius, dass er nun schon ein paar geschlagene Sekunden in der Tür stand und entsetzt auf den nackten Rücken des Zaubertränkemeisters starrte. Er löste sich aus seiner Starre und öffnete, während er ein paar Schritte auf ihn zumachte, den Verschluss an seinem Mantel. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs löste er die Fesseln, fing Snape, der augenblicklich in die Knie sackte, in gleicher Bewegung auf und warf ihm seinen Mantel um die Schultern. Snape stieß ein kaum hörbares Seufzen aus als er von Lucius aufs Bett gehievt wurde, welcher dann zurück zur Tür ging, sie schloss und sich mit dem Rücken dagegen lehnte. Er hielt die Luft an und atmete dann mit geschlossenen Augen tief aus.

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen. Snape hatte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf seinen Knien abgestützt und ließ den Kopf hängen. Lucius Mantel glitt dabei langsam von seinen Schultern und entblößte erneut die helle Haut des Zaubertränkemeisters. Lucius beobachtete ihn mit einer seltsamen Stimmung – er war sowohl beschämt als auch gerührt, was vielleicht daran lag, dass er Snape noch nie so verletzlich gesehen hatte – und überlegte krampfhaft was er sagen sollte. Snape schien dies zu spüren.

„Sag nichts", gab er leise von sich. „Die Sache ist schon entwürdigend genug … dass gerade du mich so findest macht es nicht gerade angenehmer."

Lucius entgegnete nichts. Zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte ihn dieser Satz sicher verärgert, doch im Moment konnte er Snape einfach nicht böse sein. Er ließ seinen Blick über dessen Nacken gleiten, seine Schulterblätter und die sanften Muskeln unter seiner weißen Haut und seufzte lautlos. Snape regte sich immer noch nicht.

„Wie konnte das passieren?", fragte Lucius, als er die Stille nicht mehr aushielt, und stieß sich von der Tür ab um im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen.

„Ich war auf dem Weg von Hogwarts zu euch", antwortete Snape ohne jegliche Emotion in der Stimme. „Er hat mich abgefangen. Außerhalb von Malfoy Manor. Er und noch ein paar andere."

„Wer?", fragte Lucius behutsam.

„Rookwood, Goyle…"

„Tote Männer."

„Hör auf mit dem Unsinn, Lucius."

Lucius runzelte die Stirn. Ihm kam plötzlich ein Gedanke der ihn erschaudern ließ. Hatten sie Snape geschnappt als … ? Lucius wagte es nicht den Gedanken zu Ende zu führen. Die Vorstellung, dass er vielleicht gerade zu diesem Zeitpunkt mit Narzissa geschlafen hatte, war grauenhaft. „Wann … ist das passiert?", fragte er vorsichtig weiter. „Wann haben sie dich mitgenommen?"

Snape zuckte die Schultern. „Vor weniger als einer halben Stunde vielleicht. Und Macnair war bis vor einigen Minuten noch hier."

Lucius musste ein Stöhnen unterdrücken. Es war also noch schlimmer gewesen. Snape hatte vor ihm Malfoy Manor erreicht. Vermutlich war alles zur selben Zeit passiert. Er sah Narzissas schlanken Körper vor sich, ihre geröteten Wangen, die feuchten Lippen … und dann Snape wie er gefoltert und vergewaltigt wurde. Lucius wandte seinem Freund den Rücken zu, als er spürte wie ihm Hitze ins Gesicht stieg. Er hatte das nicht wissen können, und trotzdem fühlte er Scham und ein schlechtes Gewissen.

„Hast du … Schmerzen?" Als keine Antwort kam atmete Lucius tief durch. „Was hat er dir alles angetan?"

Snape blickte zum ersten Mal auf. „Du weißt es doch ganz genau, oder willst du es unbedingt aus meinem Mund hören?"

„Ich meine … abgesehen von …" Der Malfoy fuhr sich mit der Zunge nervös über die Lippen. „Um so weniger du mir erzählst umso angenehmer wird es für ihn wenn ich ihn umbringe. Das willst du doch nicht, oder?"

Snape schüttelte träge den Kopf. „Lass nur, Lucius, mach keinen unnötigen Ärger. Es hatte nichts mit den Todessern oder dir zu tun. Das war eine Sache zwischen ihm und mir."

„Das sehe ich anders", gab Lucius zornig zurück.

„Achja? Und wieso wenn ich fragen darf? Und Lucius würdest du bitte aufhören so herumzutigern, das macht mich wahnsinnig!"

Lucius blieb stehen. „Weil - weil er genau weiß, dass wir beide noch immer befreundet sind. Er wusste ganz genau, dass das nicht einfach so an mir vorbeigeht wenn er dich … Verdammt noch mal, stell dir vor er hätte das Narzissa angetan! Wie hättest du dann reagiert?"

„Ich hätte ihn umgebracht", sagte Snape ohne zu zögern.

„Da hast du es!" Lucius hob bestätigend die Hände. Dann trat er ohne jegliche Vorwarnung gegen einen in der Nähe befindlichen Stuhl. Snape zuckte zusammen und seufzte leise. „In meiner Zeit als Todesser ... hab ich ihn nur benutzt, darüber weißt du im Ungefähren Bescheid. Macnair war dazu sehr gut geeignet, weil er zum einen meine Neigungen teilte und zum andern … ebenso scharf auf dich war wie ich", sagte Snape freimütig und zuckte die Schultern. Lucius rollte nur mit den Augen. „Allerdings", fuhr der Tränkemeister fort, „war ich ihm immer überlegen und das zehrte an seinem Stolz, bis heute. Er hat auf so einen Moment nur gewartet. Er hat nur darauf gewartet mir das heimzuzahlen, indem er gegen meinen Willen bis zum Äußersten gegangen ist, was ich bei ihm niemals getan habe und hätte."

Lucius machte ein überraschtes und zugleich bedrücktes Gesicht. „Ihr habt nie … _richtig_ … ich meine …"

„Ich bitte dich!" Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich war verzweifelt, aber _so_ verzweifelt auch wieder nicht. Es gibt genügend andere ausreichende Methoden, du bist mit einer Frau verheiratet die alles andere ist als fromm und frigide, ich muss dich darüber nicht aufklären oder?"

Lucius stutzte und senkte dann den Blick.

„Sieh einer an." Snape klang amüsiert. „Sag bloß es ist dir unangenehm mit mir über so was zu reden? Wirklich? Ist das so?"

„Das könnte daran liegen, dass du dir _genügend andere ausreichende Methoden _sicher mit mir vorstellst", gab Lucius patzig zurück.

Snape grinste süffisant.

„Großer Gott, Severus, ich finde dieses Thema ist gerade mehr als unangebracht."

„Lass mich das bitte selbst entscheiden, immerhin muss _ich _damit fertig werden."

„Ja und ich weiß was das bei dir heißt: Zähne zusammen beißen und so zu tun als ob dir das alles nichts ausmachen würde."

„Was erwartest du denn? Dass ich vor dir in Tränen ausbreche oder was?"

„Nein, das erwarte ich nicht, und ich bin dir dankbar, dass du das nicht tust, denn damit wäre ich fraglos überfordert." Lucius stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und lief erneut im Zimmer auf und ab. „Hat er Flüche angewendet?"

Snape nickte.

„Auch den Cruciatus? Das hat er nämlich behauptet."

„Unter anderem. Du hast mit ihm gesprochen?"

„Ja, und ihm ein blaues Auge verpasst. Und eine geschwollene Nase, ich hatte eigentlich vor sie zu brechen aber … nun ja", Lucius gestikulierte ratlos mit den Händen, „ich bin mit den Fäusten nicht so geübt wie mit dem Zauberstab." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und als er aufblickte sah er, dass Snape ihn anlächelte. Lucius senkte erneut den Blick und begann dann ein paar von Snapes Sachen vom Fußboden aufzusammeln. Er starrte sie für einige Augenblicke in seinen Händen an, als wüsste er nicht recht was er damit anstellen sollte. Dann reichte er sie Snape. „Zieh dich an", sagte er. „Und lass uns von hier verschwinden."

„Hast du einen Plan?", fragte Snape, als er sein Hemd über eine Schulter streifte.

„Nein."

„Hervorragend." Der Zaubertränkemeister erhob sich schwankend.

„Ich lass mir was einfallen sollte sich uns jemand in den Weg stellen."

„Zwei dutzend Todesser zum Beispiel."

„Verdammt noch mal denkst du wir gehen durch den Vordereingang?" Lucius schüttelte genervt den Kopf. „Ich bin in diesem Haus aufgewachsen, ich kenne jeden Winkel und somit jeden Geheimgang." Sein Blick fiel auf Snapes linke Bauchseite, auf der sich eine frische Narbe von den Rippen fast bis zum Hüftknochen zog. „Die Wunde ist gut verheilt", sagte er und strich mit dem Daumen vorsichtig darüber. Als er Snapes gequälten Blick bemerkte der auf seiner Hand ruhte, ließ er ihn wie von der Tarantel gestochen los.

Der Zaubertränkemeister verzog daraufhin fragend das Gesicht. „Rieche ich jetzt nach Macnair oder wie kommt es, dass du von mir plötzlich so angewidert bist?"

„Bin ich nicht. Ich dachte nur …"

Snape nahm Lucius Hand und legte sie wieder an seine Flanke, sodass sie die Narbe halb verdeckte. „Und selbst wenn sich Rookwood an mir vergangen hätte. Vor einer Berührung von dir würde es mir nie ekeln. Das solltest du eigentlich wissen." Sie sahen sich lange in die Augen und Lucius fuhr mit dem Daumen unbewusst immer wieder über die gerötete Haut. „Severus", sagte er leise. „Es tut mir Leid, dass er dir das angetan hat."

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Schon gut. Ich habe schlimmeres erlebt. Und die Tatsache, dass wir … uns in der Beziehung nicht völlig fremd waren, macht es … einigermaßen erträglich."

„Und du bist sicher, dass du keine Schmerzen-"

„Lass uns gehen", unterbrach ihn Snape.

Lucius kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum. „Falls ich irgendetwas tun k-"

„Ja, Lucius", sagte Snape kühl, „das kannst du. Sei einfach still."

-#-

Mit angeekelter Mine klopfte er sich Staub und Spinnenweben von Kleidung und Haaren. Der Geheimgang, durch den er das Haus auf Lucius Anweisung verlassen hatte, war mit Sicherheit seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr benutzt und erst recht nicht gereinigt worden. Und dass er jetzt mehr oder weniger in einem Strauch stand, der sich als Deckung direkt vor dem Ausgang befand, ließ seine Laune, die aus mehreren Gründen am Boden war, nicht unbedingt steigen.

Das Knacken eines Zweiges ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Er sah auf und blickte direkt in das grinsende Gesicht von Lucius. „Hab ich dich erschreckt?" fragte der Malfoy und schien diese Vorstellung sehr witzig zu finden. Snape zog eine Grimasse. „Nein", gab er einsilbig zurück und drückte Äste und Zweige auseinander um dem dichten Wirrwarr aus Blättern zu entkommen.

„Dann ist ja gut", sagte Lucius noch immer schmunzelnd und fischte ihm etwas aus dem Haar, von dem Snape gar nicht wissen wollte was es war. „Nur ein Blatt", beruhigte ihn Lucius als ob er seine Gedanken gelesen hatte. Er war, wenn man die Situation betrachtete in der sie sich befanden, sehr ruhig, fand Snape. „Was hast du den anderen denn erzählt?", fragte er mit gesenkter Stimme als sie sich durch den Garten hinterm Haus bewegten.

Sein Freund zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich sagte, sie sollen mit dir anstellen was sie wollen."

„Wie reizend", sagte Snape sarkastisch.

„Aber dass sie dich am Leben lassen sollen, für den Fall, dass du uns vielleicht noch nützlich sein kannst."

„Verstehe. Und was sagst du ihnen wenn sie merken, dass ich verschwunden bin?"

„Eins nach dem anderen, Severus. Es war nicht meine Idee dich hierher zu verschleppen, somit hatte ich noch keine Gelegenheit mir einen grandiosen Plan auszudenken wie ich dich hier wieder heraushole. Also lass uns zusehen, dass wir erstmal verschwinden."

„Ich nehme an man kann von hier aus nicht disapparieren?" flüsterte Snape. Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. „Sicherheitsvorkehrungen. Wir müssen ein Stück in den Wald hinein", flüsterte er zurück und drehte sich zu ihm um. Plötzlich veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. Er richtete den Zauberstab auf Snape.

„Was-", begann Snape verwirrt, als er eine Stimme hinter sich vernahm.

„Wo wollt ihr zwei Hübschen denn so schnell hin?"

Snape drehte sich um. Rookwood stand ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt, ein hässliches Grinsen in seinem vernarbten Gesicht. Sein Zauberstab war ebenfalls auf Snape gerichtet.

„Nicht so schnell, Augustus", sagte Lucius mahnend, „du willst mir meine Beute doch nicht vor der Nase wegschnappen, oder?"

„Beute?"

„Ganz recht. Ich war gerade dabei Snapes bedauernswertem Leben ein Ende zu setzen. Es wäre sicher schon passiert, wärst du nicht dazwischen geplatzt. Ich beginne langsam mich daran zu gewöhnen in allem was ich tue unterbrochen zu werden."

Rookwood warf einen Blick auf Snape, der vollkommen ruhig zwischen den beiden Todessern stand, und verzog das Gesicht. „Und wieso … seid ihr dann hier draußen? Wo er viel leichter fliehen kann?"

Lucius schürzte die Lippen. „Nicht jeder ist so ein Feigling wie du, der vor seinem Schicksal davonläuft wie ein winselnder Hund. Siehst du, _ich_ bin ein Gentleman. _Ich_ ziehe es vor mit einem ehrwürdigen Gegner, der Snape hier, wie ich zugeben muss, nun einmal ist, zu duellieren."

„Ich glaube dir nicht", sagte Rookwood kopfschüttelnd.

„Du glaubst mir nicht? Das überrascht mich nicht, immerhin hast du dir die Sinne mit den Weinvorräten meines Elternhauses vernebelt, nicht wahr? Wenn man es genau nimmt, bist du ein Dieb."

„Wenn das so ist: Bring ihn um, Lucius! Fahr fort, ich sehe dir gern dabei zu."

„Du bist so betrunken, dass du nicht einmal merkst, dass Walden hinter dir steht."

Rookwood wirbelte überrascht herum. In gleicher Bewegung bewegte Lucius seinen Zauberstab. „_Avada Kedavra_!"

Es verlief alles schnell und unspektakulär. Snape beobachtete wie Rookwood wie ein nasser Sack zu Boden kippte.

„Und außerdem", schloss Lucius, während er einen skeptischen Blick auf Rookwoods Leichnam warf, „Hast du mir keine Anweisungen zu geben." Er seufzte und schürzte die Lippen. „Es macht wirklich, _wirklich_ wütend wenn er in diesem Ton mit mir redet! Nun … geredet _hat_. Und ich hasse Verzögerungen, du nicht auch?", fragte er und wandte sich an Snape. Der starrte ihn nur fassungslos an. „Bist du _von Sinnen_?"

Lucius seufzte. „Ich konnte ihn nie leiden", gab er entschuldigend zurück und wurde daraufhin von Snape an der Schulter gepackt. „Lucius! Weißt du was du da angerichtet hast?"

„Ja, wir sind ihn endlich los."

„Verdammt noch mal, wie willst du das denn den anderen erklären?"

„Wer sagt, dass ich es ihnen erklären will?"

Snape blickte Lucius eine Weile an als habe der den Verstand verloren, dann ließ er ihn los und rieb sich seufzend die Nasenwurzel.

„Ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Bei Rookwood kommt man mit Reden nicht sehr weit, weißt du? Es konnte nur einer von euch beiden weiterleben." Lucius zuckte die Schultern. „Ich hab mich für dich entschieden."

Snape legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Die Luft die aus seinem Mund wich verwandelte sich augenblicklich in Dampf und vernebelte die Sicht auf den klaren Sternenhimmel.

„Dein Dank … wärmt mich bis ins Herz", sagte Lucius sarkastisch.

Gegen seinen Willen musste Snape schmunzeln. Dann seufzte er. „Halt die Klappe und richte deinen Zauberstab auf mich."

„Und … wozu wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Es ist möglich, dass wir vom Haus aus beobachtet werden, also wäre es nicht schlecht wenn es den Anschein erwecken würde, du hättest wirklich vor mich zu töten."

Lucius hob den Arm. „Ich werde daneben zielen."

„Nein wirst du nicht." Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Du zielst auf mich, hast du das verstanden? Ich werde den Fluch abwehren."

„Damit sollte man nicht scherzen, Severus."

„Ich scherze nicht, ich versuche dein Leben zu retten, falls das hier rauskommt."

„Moment mal, darf ich dich daran erinnern, wer dir gerade den Hals gerett-" Ein Fluch traf Lucius an der Schulter.

„Mach schon", knurrte Snape. Aus seinem Zauberstab quoll eine kleine bläuliche Dampfwolke.

„Wie du willst!" Er hatte seinen Satz kaum beendet als schon ein Fluch aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs schoss. Snape wehrte ihn mit einer lässigen Bewegung seines Zauberstabs ab und grinste. „Mehr hast du nicht zu bieten?" Doch schon im nächsten Moment wurde er von einem grellen Licht geblendet und zu Boden geschleudert. Lucius war im Nu über ihm. „Hab ich dich", sagte er süffisant und bohrte ihm seinen Zauberstab in die Kehle. „Du bist nicht ganz bei der Sache, mein Freund."

Snape hustete und verzog das Gesicht. „Meine Narbe ist zwar sehr gut verheilt, aber immer noch empfindlich."

„Oh, verzeih", schnarrte Lucius und rutschte auf seinen Schoss.

„Schon – besser", sagte Snape stockend und ließ seinen Blick flüchtig über Lucius Körper schweifen. Dann grinste er. „Wirklich nicht schlecht. Das gefällt mir!"

Lucius nickte. „Dachte ich mir. Na was ist, Severus. Ist das hier eine Übung für den Ernstfall? Eine Generalprobe sozusagen? Ein kleiner Vorgeschmack darauf wie es sein wird wenn wir beide mal ernsthaft aufeinander losgehen?"

„Ich hoffe nicht", antwortete Snape. „Obwohl ich ja schon öfter erwähnt habe, dass dir mir diese Art zu Sterben die liebste wäre."

„Von _mir_ getötet zu werden?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „_Unter_ dir." Er grinste flüchtig, wurde aber schnell wieder ernst. „Ich flüchte in den Wald. Du folgst mir!"

„Klingt nach Abenteuer", grinste Lucius, „vorausgesetzt du kommst überhaupt von mir weg."

„Ich denke schon. Und Lucius, es tut mir Leid."

„Was denn?"

„_Impedimenta_!" Lucius erstarrte auf der Stelle, weshalb Snape ihn mühelos von sich schieben konnte. Er feuerte noch einen provisorischen Fluch in die Luft und rannte dann in den nahe liegenden Wald. Als die Luft in seinen Lungen knapper wurde blieb er stehen und wartete bis Lucius ihn eingeholt hatte.

„Entschuldigung nicht angenommen", sagte der Malfoy atemlos und lehnte sich an einen Baum. Sein Gesicht spiegelte jedoch keine Verärgerung wieder, im Gegenteil. Etwas Abenteuerlustiges glänzte in seinen Augen. „Du scheinst großen Spaß zu haben", bemerkte Snape.

„Warum auch nicht", gab Lucius lächelnd zurück und zwinkerte. „Das ist doch wie in alten Zeiten Sev, oder nicht? Wir sind hervorragende Schauspieler."

„Natürlich sind wir das, immerhin spielen wir der Welt ständig etwas vor."

Lucius deutete etwas an das wie eine Mischung aus einem Nicken und einem Schulterzucken aussah und blickte sich dann im Wald um. „Und wo ist die holde Junger, die auf unsere Rettung wartet?"

„Es gibt keine." Snape breitete theatralisch die Arme aus. „Du hast mich gerettet."

„Nur einen alten, griesgrämigen Zaubertränkelehrer?", fragte Lucius grinsend und tippte Snape mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabs in die Seite.

„Nur mich, und an mir ist auch … gar nichts Jungfräuliches. Vor allem nicht seit heute", murmelte er. „Kannst mich ja wieder zurückbringen wenn ich dir nicht passe."

Der Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Man nimmt, was man kriegt."

„Sehr charmant. Und jetzt lass uns disapparieren. Rookwood willst du wirklich da liegen lassen?"

„Ich kann mir eine attraktivere Dekoration für meinen Garten vorstellen als Rookwoods Leiche, danke." Es ertönte ein lautes PLOP und Lucius war verschwunden.

Ein Fuchs, der mit leisen Pfoten die Lichtung erreicht hatte, zuckte heftig zusammen als sich nun auch Snape mit einem Knall in Luft auflöste, nahm dann aber mit schnuppernder Nase seinen nächtlichen Beutegang wieder auf.

* * *

**A/N:**_Jahaaa, das ist der Fuchs aus Band 6 den Bella killt, aber in meiner Story LEBT ER WEITER! Ich bin der Gegenpol zu Joanne, alle die sie sterben lässt, bleiben bei mir am Leben #lol#_

_Bevor Beschwerden aufkommen, dass Snape seine Vergewaltigung sehr locker aufnimmt: **1.** es ist Snape! (sagt eigentlich schon alles), **2.** in seiner Todesserzeit haben er und Macnair sich regelmäßig einen runtergeholt, ums jetzt mal ganz deutlich auszudrücken, **3.** das Thema wird nicht sofort untern Tisch gekehrt, ihr wisst ja nun langsam, dass aufeinander folgende Kapitel bei mir manchmal unmittelbar aneinander anschließen_


	22. Unter Freunden

Eigentlich sollte diese Kapitel nicht erst so spät erscheinen, aber dann kamen WM und Prüfungen dazwischen … und eine erneute Blockade - es ist wirklich zum Mäuse melken, da dachte ich mir würde dieses Kapitel einfach so von der Hand gehen, aber ... falsch gedacht.

Ich versuche eigentlich immer den signed reviewern per reply zu antworten, ich hoffe ich habe niemanden vergessen. Noch mal ein Danke an alle treue Seelen die diese Story lesen und ihre Meinung hinterlassen (das eine hat ja nicht unbedingt was mit dem anderen zu tun ;) ): **_Nickodemus, Reditus Mortis, Endophinchen, Arwen, Anna, Lilly VanCartier, Maxine, die rosa Gefahr und Kasseopeia_**. °knuddelt alle°

Das Kapitel ist relativ harmlos (vielleicht deshalb die Blockade:D ), es geht sehr ruhig zu, also genießt es, im nächsten sieht dann schon wieder alles anders aus. :P

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-22-

_Obwohl sie es hin und her wiegte, hörte das Kind einfach nicht auf zu schreien. Auch dann nicht als die Tür, an die sie noch immer heftig klopfte, aufschwang und Blick auf einen jungen Mann mit schwarzem Haar freigab._

„_Severus", sagte sie und versuchte zu lächeln, was ihr nur spärlich gelang. „Kannst du dich um Draco kümmern? Es ist wichtig!"_

_Der Schwarzhaarige verzog grimmig das Gesicht. „Schon wieder? Narzissa, das ist jetzt schon das zweite mal diese Woche."_

„_Ich weiß! Und es tut mir auch Leid!"_

„_Wie stellst du dir das vor? Du kannst nicht ständig hier auftauchen und Draco abliefern. Ich werde nicht immer da sein, ich habe Verpflichtungen, Dinge zu erledigen."_

_Narzissa nickte demütig. „Der Dunkle Lord hat einen Auftrag für uns; ich habe schon mehrmals versucht ihm zu erklären, dass ich mich um mein Kind kümmern muss. Wenn der Auftrag erledigt ist wird es besser, da bin ich mir sicher! Er meinte, dass nach heute Nacht, nichts mehr so sein wird wie zuvor! Ich bitte dich Severus", sagte sie und klang jetzt verzweifelter denn je. „Du bist der einzige der mir helfen kann. Nur noch dieses eine mal, bitte, ich bitte dich!" Narzissa schien unter dem Geschrei Dracos allmählich die Nerven zu verlieren._

_Snape seufzte und trat dann bei Seite. „Ich danke dir", stieß Narzissa erleichtert aus. Sie trat ins Licht und an ihren geröteten Augen sah Snape, dass sie geweint hatte. „Ich komme so schnell es geht wieder her", sagte sie und ließ ihren Blick durch das spärlich beleuchtete Wohnzimmer schweifen, auf der Suche nach einem Platz an dem sie Draco absetzen konnte._

„_Nun gib schon her", seufzte Snape und streckte die Arme aus. Narzissa trat lächelnd einen Schritt auf ihn zu und legte Draco in seine Arme. „Ich habe es leider nicht geschafft noch irgendetwas einzupacken. Aber ich habe ihn vorhin gestillt, Hunger wird er also nicht bekommen."_

„_Selbst wenn", sagte Snape mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, „ dann könnte ich ihm auch nicht weiterhelfen." _

_Draco gab noch einige missmutige Laute von sich, hörte jedoch auf zu weinen. Narzissa lachte, dann drehte sie Snape plötzlich den Rücken zu, schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht und schluchzte ein, zweimal. Snape blickte auf zwei winzige Hände die sich um einen seiner Finger geschlossen hatten und hörte wie Narzissa tief durchatmete. Sie schien ihre Fassung wiederzugewinnen. „Ich schaff das nicht allein", murmelte sie._

„_Ich wusste nicht, dass du allein bist", sagte Snape ruhig._

_Die junge Frau seufzte. „Lucius ist mir um ehrlich zu sein keine große Hilfe. In den letzten Tagen habe ich ihn kaum zu Gesicht bekommen." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich muss gehen. Ich dürfte eigentlich gar nicht hier sein."_

„_Das sehe ich ebenso", stimme Snape ihr zu. „Es ist gefährlich, für uns beide." Draco gab ein Jauchzen von sich. Er hatte Snapes Hemdknöpfe entdeckt und schien großes Interesse daran zu finden. Snape runzelte die Stirn und lenkte seinen Blick wieder auf die junge Frau. „Wann hast du das letzte Mal geschlafen?"_

„_Hm?", machte Narzissa abwesend während sie in einen Spiegel blickte. „Ohje, sieh mich an. Hab´s nicht einmal geschafft mir die Haare zu kämmen."_

„_Es interessiert niemanden wie du hinter Maske und Kapuze aussiehst", bemerkte Snape kühl. Narzissa drehte sich um und seufzte während sie auf ihn zukam. Sie gab Draco einen Kuss auf die Stirn und Snape auf die Wange. „Macht´s gut ihr zwei."_

Er atmete ruhig und tief. Sein Gesicht hatte wieder Farbe angenommen und der glänzende Film aus Schweiß, der in den letzten zwei Tagen auf seiner Stirn gelegen hatte, war verschwunden. Narzissa lächelte. Sie war sich sicher, dass es bis zu seinem Erwachen nicht mehr lange dauern konnte. Auf der einen Seite vermisste sie ihn schrecklich. Auf der anderen wünschte sie sich, dass er den Krieg einfach verschlafen würde.

Narzissa erhob sich und öffnete ein Fenster. Der Sturm hatte sich gelegt und frische, gereinigte Luft wehte ihr sanft ins Gesicht. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie lange sie an Dracos Bett gesessen hatte und in Erinnerungen versunken gewesen war. Für ein paar Minuten blieb sie am Fenster stehen, die Augen geschlossen, und versuchte das herzhafte Schreien Dracos aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen. Dann drehte sie sich um und ging erneut zum Bett, betrachtete Dracos schlafende Gestalt. Obwohl sein Gesicht völlig entspannt war, kam es Narzissa so vor als hätte es in letzter Zeit erwachsenere Züge angenommen. Oder gar nur in den letzten Tagen? Wundern würde sie es nicht, bei dem was ihr Sohn durchgemacht hatte. Sie seufzte leise und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor sie dann sein Schlafzimmer verließ.

Der Korridor wirkte leer, es war zurzeit schrecklich still im Haus. Erst als sie gedämpfte Stimmen vernahm, beschleunigte sie ihre Schritte und stürmte, als sie erkannte wem die Stimmen gehörten, regelrecht die Treppe hinab.

„Lucius", rief sie, als sie die Wohnstube betrat und sich mit gerunzelter Stirn umblickte. „Ich habe mir eingebildet, deine und Severus´ Stimme zu hören."

„Das hast du dir nicht nur eingebildet", gab Lucius zurück.

„Aha", machte Narzissa und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. „Und … wo ist er jetzt?"

„Im Badezimmer", sagte Lucius knapp. Als Narzissa ihn noch immer verunsichert und fragend ansah, seufzte er. „Es … geht ihm nicht so gut." Lucius schien einen Moment zu überlegen, lief dann zur Bar und ließ seinen Blick prüfend über die verschiedenen Flaschen schweifen. Narzissa beobachtete, wie er entschlossen nach einer Whiskyflasche griff. „Liebling", begann sie zögernd, als Lucius zwei Gläser vor sich stellte und sie großzügig füllte, „ich möchte dich nicht drängen aber … ich würde es trotzdem sehr begrüßen wenn du mir erzählen würdest was passiert ist."

„Trink das", sagte Lucius und hielt ihr das Glas entgegen.

Narzissa schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein danke, ich möchte n-"

„Doch, ich denke du möchtest", unterbrach er sie und drückte ihr das Glas nun energisch in die Hand. „Setz dich."

-#-

Das kalte Wasser auf seiner Haut ließ ihn leise aufstöhnen. Er tauchte sein Gesicht ein weiteres Mal in seine gefüllten Hände und beugte sich dann zum laufenden Wasserhahn, um den bitteren Geschmack von Erbrochenem hinwegzuspülen. Severus Snape blieb noch eine Weile über dem Waschbecken gebeugt stehen und betrachtete seine Hände, die heftig zitterten. Mit grimmiger Mine klammerte er sie um den Beckenrand und stütze sich auf, dabei direkt in sein Spiegelbild blickend. Wasser tropfte an seinem Kinn herab und einige seiner Haarsträhnen hingen feucht in seiner Stirn.

Die Übelkeit war mit einem Schlag gekommen. So als ob der Schock von seinem Körper abgefallen, und dieser sofort reagiert hatte. Obwohl er nicht wirklich von Schock reden konnte. Macnairs Aktion hatte ihn nicht unbedingt überrascht. Er hatte es so über sich ergehen lassen, wie er jegliche Art von Folter im Laufe seines Lebens als Todesser über sich ergehen lassen hatte. Das allerdings hatte er noch nie erlebt. Deshalb vielleicht diese heftige Reaktion seines Körpers? Denn normalerweise hatte er doch keine Probleme damit, alles hinunterzuschlucken was ihn belastete. Snape warf einen Blick zur Toilette und schnaufte abfällig. Diesmal hatte es ganz offensichtlich nicht geklappt.

Er schnappte sich lustlos ein Handtuch und fuhr sich damit über Gesicht und Mund während er das Badezimmer verließ und sich durch den unbeleuchteten Flur auf den Weg zur Wohnstube machte. Das Haus kam ihm so leer und still vor wie noch nie.

Er fühlte sich auf seltsame Art und Weise ertappt, als er Narzissa erblickte, die auf der Couch saß und krampfhaft ein Glas umklammert hielt. Mit einer etwas umständlichen Bewegung ließ er das Handtuch unter seinem Mantel verschwinden. „Narzissa", sagte er dann und legte einen gleichgültigen Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Noch nicht im Bett?"

Die blonde Frau hob eine Augenbraue. „Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich schlafen kann wenn ich nicht weiß wo ihr Zwei steckt und wie es euch geht", sagte sie beinahe vorwurfsvoll.

„Du hast Recht", erwiderte Snape schulterzuckend. „Und deinem Rehblick nach zu urteilen, hat dich Lucius schon über die Geschehnisse informiert."

Narzissa senkte den Blick und starrte einen Moment hilflos in ihr Glas. „Setz dich doch erstmal", sagte sie dann leise.

Snape lächelte schief. „Danke, ich stehe lieber."

„Oh … ent- entschuldige", gab Narzissa aufgewühlt zurück und murmelte etwas vor sich hin das sich nach _Idiotin_ anhörte.

„Es ist alles halb so wild", sagte Snape dann. „Aber wie mir scheint, bin ich nicht der einzige dem die Kleider vom Leib gerissen wurden." Narzissa blickte an sich herab und erschrak. Sie war nicht einmal auf die Idee gekommen sich umzuziehen. Sie warf einen beschämten Blick zu Lucius, der sich inzwischen in einem Sessel niedergelassen hatte und kopfschüttelnd die Augen schloss. Bevor Narzissa irgendetwas erwidern konnte, ertönte ein dunkles, glockenartiges Dröhnen. Das Geräusch kam so überraschend und war im Hause Malfoy so lange nicht mehr gehört worden, dass die Besitzer einen Moment brauchten um zu registrieren, dass es ein Türläuten war.

„Besuch", sagte Lucius sarkastisch und erhob sich. „Wer hätte das wohl gedacht."

„Macnair?", fragte Narzissa.

„Schon möglich", entgegnete Lucius. Als Narzissa Anstalten machte das Zimmer zu verlassen, hielt er sie auf. „Moment mal, wo willst du ihn?"

„Ihn umbringen", sagte sie monoton.

Snape seufzte, Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. „Bleib du bei Severus, ich geh zu ihm. Er will sicher wissen was mit Rookwood passiert ist."

Narzissa verzog das Gesicht und blickte zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her. „Was ist denn mit ihm passiert?"

„Oh", machte Lucius. „Nun, ich habe ihn umgebracht."

Die Stille die nun herrschte war beinahe hörbar. „… Du hast _WAS_?", rief Narzissa dann schrill, bevor sie sich auf der Couchlehne niederließ und energisch den Kopf schüttelte. „Man kann euch nicht allein lassen ohne dass ihr Unsinn anstellt!"

„_Ihr_?", fragte Snape. „Ich habe nichts getan."

„Verzeih mir Severus, dass ich deinen Arsch gerettet habe", keifte Lucius beleidigt.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts für ungut, aber was meinen … _Arsch_ … angeht, kamst du leider etwas zu spät … für den Rest bin ich dir jedoch sehr dankbar", sagte er und legte spöttisch eine Hand an die Brust.

Lucius starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Du machst mir _Vorwürfe_?", keuchte er.

„Es war nur eine Feststellung von Tatsachen, Lucius, mehr nicht. Niemand macht dir Vorwürfe."

„Eine Feststellung von Tatsachen, ja? Welcher Tatsache? Dass ich ein Versager bin?"

Snape rollte mit den Augen und ließ sich jetzt doch auf dem Sofa sinken – wenn auch sehr behutsam.

„Hey!", rief Narzissa und versuchte das Türläuten zu übertönen, das nun ein zweites Mal ertönte. „was ist los mit euch?"

„Dein Mann ist ein Versager, Narzissa, das ist los", sagte Lucius erbost.

„Sei bitte nicht albern, du bist kein Versager", erwiderte Narzissa. „Dennoch kann ich es einfach nicht fassen dass du Augustus-"

„ICH MUSSTE ES TUN!", rief der Malfoy, der mit seiner Geduld nun endgültig am Ende war. „Ich glaube das alles nicht. Ich muss hier raus!"

„Genau", stimmte Narzissa ihm hastig zu. „Geh du zu Macnair oder wer auch immer da draußen wartet. Aber ich warne dich, Lucius, untersteh dich das Anwesen zu verlassen! Denk daran, solange du hinter dem Tor bleibst, kann dir nichts passieren!"

Lucius rauschte ohne ein Wort zur Tür.

„Lucius!", rief Narzissa streng. „Hast du gehört was ich-"

„Ich bin nicht taub", blaffte ihr Gatte und stöhnte herzhaft als das Türläuten ein drittes mal und sehr viel aufdringlicher ertönte. „JA DOCH!", brüllte er und schlug die Tür hinter sich so heftig zu, dass das Haus erzitterte.

Kaum hatte Lucius den Raum verlassen, kippte Snape langsam seitwärts auf das Sofa und blieb für einen Moment regungslos liegen. „Dieser verdammte Bastard", murmelte er und stöhnte gequält in eines der Kissen.

Narzissa lief vor ihm auf und ab, immer wieder einen unruhigen Blick auf den Schwarzhaarigen werfend.

„Kannst du mir eine Gefallen tun?", fragte Snape nach einer Weile.

„Natürlich", erwiderte Narzissa schnell, als habe sie nur darauf gewartet.

„Ich hätte sehr gerne ein Bad."

„Ein Bad! Natürlich! Ich lasse eins ein. Bleib so lange hier liegen."

„Ich lauf nicht weg", murmelte Snape. „Ach und Narzissa?"

„Ja?"

„Von dem Trank den ich dir und Draco gemacht habe … ist da noch etwas übrig?"

-#-

Sie war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie gar nicht bemerkte, dass Lucius ihr entgegen kam. Sie erkannte es erst, als sie mehr oder weniger in ihn lief. „Entschuldige", sagte sie etwas erschrocken und versuchte ihr Haar, das beim Zusammenprall durcheinander geraten war, zu richten.

„Nichts passiert", sagte Lucius, der sie mit den Armen abgefangen hatte. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Sie nickte. „Wie ist es gelaufen?"

„Ich habe um ehrlich zu sein keine Lust mit dir darüber zu reden. In deinen Augen bin ich ohnehin nur ein mordlustiger Tyrann, der während seiner Handlungen nicht ganz bei Sinnen ist."

Narzissa legte den Kopf schief. „Wie du willst", sagte sie müde.

Der Malfoy machte ein überraschtes Gesicht. „So schnell gibst du auf? Und du bist wirklich sicher, dass mit dir alles in Ordnung ist?"

„Es ist nur so, dass ich gerade keine Kraft für so eine Diskussion habe."

„Ich will gar nicht mit dir diskutieren", sagte Lucius und strich ihr wie in Gedanken eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. Narzissa wusste nicht warum, aber sie fühlte sich gerade im Moment so klein und schutzlos, dass sie ihm für diese Geste am liebsten um den Hals gefallen wäre. Sie riss sich zusammen und versuchte ihm zuzuhören, als er weiter sprach.

„Ich ärgere mich nur sehr darüber, dass du obwohl du gar nicht weißt weshalb und wieso und unter welchen Umständen das alles abgelaufen ist, mich so hinstellst als habe ich dumm und überstürzt gehandelt. Du hast nicht einmal gefragt weshalb ich das getan habe."

„Du hast mir die Tatsache, dass du Augustus getötet hast, ja auch verschwiegen."

„Ich hab es vergessen", versuchte Lucius sich zu entschuldigen und machte ein gelangweiltes Gesicht.

„Eben, dann kann ich dich ja auch schlecht fragen wieso du ihn umgebracht hast."

„Als ich es dann erwähnte, hättest du ja immer noch-"

„Lucius das ist lächerlich. Und wir diskutieren gerade, falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist."

Lucius seufzte. „Ich versuche lediglich mich zu erklären. Als ich mit Severus verschwinden wollte, stand Rookwood plötzlich hinter ihm. Du kannst dir vorstellen, wie das für ihn ausgesehen haben muss: nämlich so als würde ich Severus zur Flucht verhelfen."

„Das hast du ja auch."

„Richtig und dabei liegt der Punkt. Muss ich mehr dazu sagen? Ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Auch wenn es mir um ihn nicht Leid tut, so hätte ich gern einen anderen Weg gefunden die Sache zu regeln, einen Weg der weniger gefährlich gewesen wäre. Dieser Weg hätte aber mit Severus´ Tod geendet. Und ich nehme an, du kannst meine Entscheidung einigermaßen nachvollziehen", sagte er mit ironischem Tonfall.

Narzissa lächelte. „Natürlich. Ich hätte genauso gehandelt."

„Danke, das wollte ich hören." Lucius seufzte erneut. „Da wir das jetzt geklärt haben: was willst du mit dem ganzen Krempel den du da mit dir herumträgst?"

„Severus badet. Ich bringe ihm ein Handtuch und frische Kleidung."

„Das werde ich machen", sagte Lucius und wollte nach dem Handtuch greifen.

„Nein, wirst du nicht", sagte Narzissa gelassen.

„Aber - sag mal was soll denn das?"

„Du bist derjenige mit dem er ins Bett will und nicht ich."

„Aber nicht _ich_ liege nackt in der Badewanne sondern _er_!"

„Ich wusste nicht, Schatz, dass du so großes Verlangen danach hast ihn nackt zu sehen."

Lucius setzte zu einer heftigen Erwiderung an, schloss dann aber zornig den Mund.

Narzissa grinste. „Keine Sorge, Liebling, ich werde schon nicht zu ihm in die Badewanne steigen." Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze.

„Das habe ich auch nicht befürchtet", gab Lucius arrogant zurück. „Aber vielleicht ist es ihm ja auch unangenehm, vielleicht will er gar nicht, dass du zu ihm hinein gehst."

„Jetzt werd bitte nicht albern."

„Nein, nein, wieso denn, er kann das doch selber entscheiden oder nicht?"

Narzissa blickte ihn zweifelnd an und rollte dann mit den Augen. „Severus", rief sie und riss die Badezimmertür auf. „Möchtest du, dass Lucius dir ein Handtuch bringt oder ich?"

Lucius stöhnte verzweifelt, während von Snape zuerst keinerlei Reaktion kam. „Ähm", gab der Gefragte dann verwirrt zurück, „Narzissa würdest du bitte die T-"

„Da hast du´s!" Narzissa zog die Tür wieder ein Stück zu und schenkte ihrem Mann ein zuckersüßes Lächeln. Dann schob sie sich durch die Tür und schlug sie Lucius regelrecht vor der Nase zu. Der jedoch war schneller und stemmte seinen Fuß dazwischen. „Richte ihm doch aus", zischte er, „dass ich es sehr bedauere mir bei meiner Rettungsaktion nicht mehr Zeit gelassen zu haben. Vielleicht würde er etwas mehr Dankbarkeit zeigen, wenn sich erst die gesamte verdammte Meute an ihm ausgelassen hätte!"

„Ich … werde es etwas umformulieren", sagte Narzissa mit einem Nicken und schloss die Tür nun endgültig. Sie atmete erschöpft aus und machte dann ein paar Schritte in den Raum hinein.

„Was treibt Lucius denn da?", fragte Snape. Er war unter einem riesigen Berg Schaum begraben.

„Er schmollt. Er glaubt dass du ihm sauer bist, weil er dich gerettet hat."

„Humbug", sagte Snape. „Auch wenn ich mir das anders vorgestellt hätte, das ist wahr."

„Er ist aber der einzige, der dich da rausholen konnte", sagte Narzissa mit einem Lächeln.

„Ich weiß."

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen. Narzissa ließ sich auf einem Hocker nieder, der vor der Badewanne stand und blickte ihren Freund mit nachdenklicher Mine an. „Severus, es tut mir so leid", sagte sie schließlich.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass das, Narzissa."

„Du kannst mir nicht verbieten dir das zu sagen."

„Nein, kann ich nicht. Ebenso wenig wie du mich dazu zwingen kannst mit dir darüber zu reden."

Narzissa schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will dich auch nicht dazu zwingen, ich biete es dir an. Als Freundin."

„Wenn ich einen Seelenklempner brauche, sage ich dir Bescheid."

„Severus, könntest du bitte aufhören so zu tun als ob ich dir etwas Böses will?"

„Na schön." Snape seufzte kraftlos. „Dann bitte ich dich, als dein Freund, Verständnis dafür zu zeigen, dass ich im Moment absolut nicht über diese Sache sprechen möchte. Denkst du, du schaffst das? So als Freundin?"

Narzissa blickte ihn einen Moment gedankenverloren an. Dann senkte sie den Kopf und lächelte zaghaft. „Ich denke schon. Aber ich kenne dich lange genug um zu wissen, dass man bei einem sturen Bock wie dir ab und zu drängeln muss. Es gibt genug Dinge, die du in dich hineinfrisst und so etwas trägt nicht gerade dazu bei, dass es dir besser geht. Aber ich akzeptiere deine Bitte. Ich wollte nur, dass du weißt, dass du immer zu mir kommen kannst", sagte sie leise. „Egal womit."

Snapes Züge wurden weicher. „Das weiß ich", sagte er ebenso leise. „Und da wir das jetzt geklärt haben … hast du dabei, worum ich dich gebeten habe?"

Narzissa antwortete nicht. Stattdessen zog sie eine verkorkte Flasche unter dem Handtuch hervor. „Tadaa", machte sie und lächelte schief. Anschließend zauberte sie zwei einfache Becher herbei, füllte sie mit dem Inhalt der Flasche und reichte einen davon Snape. „Prost", sagte sie, als beide angestoßen hatten und den bitter schmeckenden Trank in einem Zug vertilgten.

„Pfui", machte Narzissa und schüttelte sich. „Kannst du nicht irgendwelche Tränke erfinden die auch nur ansatzweise genießbar sind?"

„Sie sollen helfen und nicht schmecken", gab Snape nüchtern zurück. „Was mich daran erinnert, was ich dich noch fragen wollte. Hat der Trank dir geholfen? Sind die Schmerzen weniger geworden?"

„Oh, ja", sagte Narzissa und nickte heftig. „Viel besser. Ich spüre sie kaum noch. Aber ob er in deinem Fall hilft, ist fraglich."

„Der Trank ist gegen alles", sagte Snape mürrisch.

Narzissa biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Severus", begann sie zögernd, „ich weiß, dass du das nicht gern hören und dich auch mit aller Kraft dagegen wehren wirst, aber … ich halte es für besser wenn du einen ärztlichen Rat-"

„Vergiss es."

„-Madam Pomfrey ist eine vorzügliche Heilerin, sie könnte dir bestimmt helfen-"

„Vergiss es, Narzissa!"

„Severus! Du bist nicht der erste dem so etwas zugestoßen ist. Und auch wenn so etwas in Hogwarts sicher noch nie vorgekommen ist, so wird sie wissen was zu tun ist. Sie ist dafür ausgebildet Verletzungen und Krankheiten zu heilen, und zwar _jeglicher_ Art."

„Denk nicht mal im Traum daran, dass ich mich von _Poppy_ untersuchen lasse! Wie stellst du dir das vor?"

„Wie ich mir das vorstelle? Na du gehst einfach zu ihr hin und … verdammt noch mal, glaubst sie wird über dich lachen, denkst du das etwa?"

„Nein, so wie ich Poppy kenne wird sie einen hysterischen Anfall bekommen, mir eine Standpauke halten wieso ich nicht _sofort_ zu ihr gekommen bin, in ihr Taschentuch schnäuzen und sich fragen wie jemand so etwas tun kann und am schlimmsten: sie wird tratschen! Weiß es Poppy, weiß es ganz Hogwarts."

„Dass du immer so übertreiben musst", stöhnte Narzissa und legte das Handtuch und die Sachen auf einen anderen Hocker.

„Nun gut, vielleicht nicht ganz Hogwarts, aber sie wird es McGonagall erzählen und die wiederum Dumbledore … und auf mitleidige Blicke kann ich verzichten!"

Narzissa seufzte und hob hilflos die Hände. „Das ist so unvernünftig. Dein blöder Trank wird dir da auch nicht helfen!"

„Gerade eben hast du von meinem _blöden Trank_ noch geschwärmt."

„In meinen Körper wurde auch nicht gewaltsam eingedrungen!", rief sie aufgebracht.

Snape starrte sie an. „Das hast du sehr poetisch formuliert…"

„Ich geb´s auf!" Narzissa stand ruckartig auf und wandte sich zum Gehen, doch eine von Snapes Händen tauchte aus dem Wasser auf und packte sie am Arm. „Warte", sagte er. „Bleib hier."

„Wehalb? Was soll ich hier? Mit mir reden willst du nicht, meine Ratschläge weißt du ab als ob sie etwas Ungeheuerliches wären! Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll", rief Narzissa aufgewühlt und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. „Du bist so furchtbar stur und ich weiß nicht wie ich dir helfen soll, obwohl ich es so gern würde, weil ich ganz genau weiß, dass dich das nicht kalt lässt und ich ertrage es nicht, dass es jetzt noch etwas gibt was dich innerlich beschäftigt und-"

„Narzissa", sagte Snape lächelnd. „Tust du mir einen Gefallen?"

„Was denn?"

„Setz dich hin und halt deinen hübschen Mund, in Ordnung?"

Narzissa ließ sich zurück auf den Hocker plumpsen und seufzte lautstark. „Ich werde wahnsinnig! Was sollen wir denn noch alles verkraften? Jedes Mal wenn es etwas schreckliches passiert denke ich es kann nicht noch schlimmer kommen, was eigentlich völliger Blödsinn ist, denn es kann schlimmer kommen und es _wird_ schlimmer kommen, und kaum kommt man dazu ein wenig Luft zu holen folgt der nächste Schlag und … Merlin …" Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„Hast du es ihm schon gesagt?", fragte Snape. „Dass du bei Dumbledore warst?"

„Nein", gab sie genervt zurück.

„Wann hast du vor das zu tun?

„Was weiß ich." Sie zuckte seufzend mit den Schultern.

„Der Orden wird dich sehr bald sehen wollen", fuhr Snape fort, „vielleicht schon morgen, das hängt ganz von Dumbledore ab. Spätestens dann wäre es von Vorteil du müssest deinen Mann nicht belügen was dein plötzlicher Ausflug nach Hogwarts angeht."

„Wieso können wir nicht einfach verschwinden?"

„Einfach … verschwinden", wiederholte Snape als habe er ein Kleinkind vor sich.

„Ja", sagte Narzissa abwesend. „An einen Ort, an dem er uns nicht findet. Wo all das hier nicht stattfindet. Kein Krieg. Kein Leid. Nur wir. Du, Lucius, Draco und ich."

Snape runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Wenn es einen Weg gibt den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, möchte ich hier sein und dabei helfen. Und sollte der Dunkle Lord den Krieg gewinnen - was ich nicht hoffe - dann wird uns _das alles_ früher oder später ohnehin einholen, egal wo wir sind. Aber das weißt du, denke ich, auch alles selbst." Als Snape die bedrückte Mine der Frau vor sich registrierte, seufzte er. „Ich bin ein furchtbarer Pessimist, nicht wahr?"

Narzissa lächelte traurig. „Ein Realist, Severus. Auch wenn mir das oft nicht gefällt."

Erneut verfielen sie in Schweigen. Nur das leise, stetige Knistern der platzenden Schaumblasen war zu hören.

„Was hast du hier alles reingeschüttet?", fragte Snape, während er den Blick über das Badewasser schweifen ließ. „Das riecht gut."

Narzissa zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ätherische Öle zur Entspannung, ein paar Duftperlen … und eben eine Menge Schaumbad, damit ich mit dir jetzt überhaupt eine Unterhaltung führen kann ohne rot zu werden."

Snape lachte kaum hörbar. „Ach Cissy", sagte er mit einem Schmunzeln. „Uns beiden muss voreinander doch nichts mehr peinlich sein." Er legte den Kopf schief. „Übrigens finde ich es sehr entzückend wie du krampfhaft darauf achtest deinen Blick auf mein Gesicht zu konzentrieren."

Narzissa schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Eingebildet bist du gar nicht, nein?"

„Ein paar Tage im Hause Malfoy, das färbt ab", sagte Snape entschuldigend.

„Ahja, verstehe. Dann werde ich dich ein wenig in Ruhe lassen, damit du weiterhin in deinem Selbstbewusstsein baden kannst. Außerdem habe ich Lucius versprochen nicht zu dir in die Wanne zu steigen."

„Es ist auch genug Platz für drei", schnarrte Snape mit einer einladenden Handbewegung.

„Ein anderes mal vielleicht", grinste Narzissa geheimnisvoll.

Snape hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. „Narzissa Malfoy, Sie sind eine Frau voller Überraschungen."

„Ich weiß", nickte Narzissa, „deshalb wird es mit mir nie langweilig." Sie stütze sich mit beiden Armen auf den Badewannenrändern ab und beugte sich ihm entgegen. Als Snape fragend eine Augenbraue hob, begann Narzissa zu grinsen. Dann gab sie ihm einen Kuss auf seine Nasenspitze. „Was für ein Zinken", sagte sie.

Snape lächelte dezent. „Ich muss dich sicher nicht darüber aufklären was man bezüglich der Nasengröße eines Mannes sagt?"

„Lass das bloß nicht Lucius hören!"

„Wieso, glaubst du er überlegt es sich dann noch einmal anders?" Snape schaffte es gerade noch die Augen zusammenzupressen, als er sah wie Narzissa ihre Hand ins Wasser tauchte und ihm einen ordentlichen Schwall Wasser ins Gesicht spritzte. „Da warst du noch nicht ganz sauber", sagte sie grinsend und erhob sich. „Und ich werde uns jetzt mal eine Tasse Tee machen."

„Noch mehr Heißes und ich gehe ein."

„Dann brauchst du wohl erst einmal eine Abkühlung", sagte Narzissa, zog ihren Zauberstab unter ihrem Rock hervor und bewegte ihn über die Badewanne. Winzige Flöckchen erhoben sich aus dem Badeschaum, wirbelten in die Luft und rieselten schließlich gemütlich auf den Zaubertränkemeister herab. Narzissa zwinkerte ihm zu und kicherte. „Ich verdufte lieber, bevor sich der Schaum vollständig auflöst."

-#-

„Da steckst du also!" Snape öffnete die Tür etwas weiter. Sanfter, wenn auch sehr Kalter Wind blies ihm entgegen. „Na was ist, kommst du mit hinein oder willst du weiterhin in der Kälte herumstehen?"

Lucius antwortete nicht sofort. Er stand auf der Veranda und blickte hinaus auf die weiten Grünanlagen des Anwesens. „Es hat sich durch den Sturm ziemlich abgekühlt", sagte er ruhig.

„Ja", stimmte Snape ihm zu und ließ seinen Blick über den Horizont schweifen. „Zudem haben wir November. Wird wohl kein sehr harmonisches Weihnachten dieses Jahr – was bei mir keinen allzu großen Unterschied zu sonst machen würde."

„Um ehrlich zu sein zweifle ich daran, dass wir dieses Jahr überhaupt ein Weihnachten haben. Der Krieg wird wohl kaum in zwei Monten vorbei sein."

„Wahrscheinlich nicht. Übrigens schön zu sehen, dass du noch lebst. Aber wer weiß wie lange noch, wenn du es vorziehst noch länger hier zu stehen und zu frieren."

„Wenn dir so kalt ist, Severus, kannst du gern hineingehen", sagte Lucius sanft.

„Das würde ich wirklich sehr gern", entgegnete Snape ebenso so sanft, „aber du sollst mitkommen." Er ließ seine Hände in seine Manteltaschen gleiten und lehnte sich lässig gegen den Türrahmen. „Liegt es an mir, dass du nicht hinein willst? Du bist doch nicht etwa sauer oder?"

Erst jetzt drehte sich Lucius zu ihm um und sah ihn fragend an. „Sauer? Weshalb? Nur weil du mir Vorwürfe machst, dass ich nicht schneller zu deiner Rettung geeilt bin? Wie kommst du nur darauf?"

Snape seufzte. „Lucius, wie ich bereits sagte, ich mache dir keinerlei Vorwürfe. Für wen hältst du mich denn? Ich bin dir sehr dankbar, das müsstest du wissen, oder denkst du es hat mir Spaß gemacht von diesem Vollidioten- lassen wir das. Aber dein metaphorisches Wortspiel-"

„Das war unbeabsichtigt!"

„Mag sein, trotzdem konnte ich nicht widerstehen darauf zu kontern. Sei kein Narr und komm herein! Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich Schwierigkeiten habe so etwas wie Dankbarkeit zu zeigen. Nun ja", Snape zuckte die Schultern, „mir würden schon ein paar Dinge einfallen, nur leider würdest du die nicht mögen – oder es zumindest nicht zugeben."

Lucius schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Du kannst es einfach nicht lassen, oder?

„Bedauerlicherweise nein", seufzte Snape theatralisch, „aber ich kann es versuchen. Dafür würde ich es jetzt wirklich vorziehen herein zugehen, mit dir, denn für diese Hundekälte hast du definitiv zu wenig an. Nicht, dass es mich stören würde, dass du zu wenig anhast, aber – uups, ich tue es schon wieder…"

Lucius lachte und kam nun tatsächlich auf ihn zugeschlendert. „Wie war das Bad?", fragte er als er direkt vor ihm stand.

„Heiß", raunte Snape. „Und als deine Frau in die Badewanne gestiegen ist, hat es regelrecht begonnen zu dampfen."

Lucius setzte einen interessierten Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Seltsam, sie hatte mir eigentlich versprochen das nicht zu tun."

„Ich wollte dich nur ein wenig schockieren. Hat leider nicht funktioniert."

„Nichts für ungut, mein Lieber, aber nachdem was wir Drei schon alles durchgemacht haben, schockt mich so schnell nichts mehr. Da musst du dir schon mehr einfallen lassen." Er klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, schob ihn dann lässig zur Seite und trat ins Haus.

Snape folgte ihm schmunzelnd. In der Wohnstube angekommen griff er nach der Tasse Tee, die er auf einem Tisch hatte stehe gelassen und stellte sich neben Lucius vor den Kamin. Der Malfoy hatte die Hände ausgestreckt, um sich daran die Hände zu wärmen, und genießerisch die Augen geschlossen. Snape betrachtete ihn von der Seite, während er einen Schluck der heißen Flüssigkeit nahm. „Verrätst du mir jetzt noch wer dir da einen Besuch abgestattet hat?"

„Gern", sagte Lucius ohne die Augen zu öffnen. „Macnair, wie wir vermutet hatten."

„Sonst keiner?"

„Sonst keiner."

Snape nickte nachdenklich und blickte einen Moment ins Feuer. Dann wanderten seine Augen wieder zu Lucius und er hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich muss dir jetzt aber nicht jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen oder?"

„Nein", erwiderte Lucius einsilbig. Snape wartete einen Moment und räusperte sich, als der Malfoy noch immer nicht weiter sprach. Im Schein des Feuers sah er, wie sich Lucius Mundwinkel amüsiert hoben. „Sehr komisch", seufzte Snape. „Du musst es mir auch nicht erzählen."

„Ich habe ihm mitgeteilt, dass er die Sache selbst regeln soll."

Snape sah ihn verblüfft an. „Du hast was?"

„Nun ich habe ihm meine Version erzählt und ihm geraten sich eine besser auszudenken."

„Könntest du bitte Klartext reden?"

Erst jetzt öffnete Lucius die Augen. „Der Dunkle Lord wird nicht unbedingt Mitleid mit dir haben, das weißt du selbst. Doch ich bin mir sicher, dass er nicht gern hört zu erfahren auf welche Art und Weise sich seine Todesser die Zeit vertreiben. Zudem haben sie unsere Sicherheit gefährdet. Jemanden aus dem Orden in unser Versteck mitzunehmen, ohne dafür zu sorgen, dass er nicht weiß wo er sich befindet, beweist den Mangel an Intelligenz an dem die meisten dieser Hornochsen, mit denen ich tagtäglich auskommen muss, leiden."

„Fall es dich beruhigt, ich war von den Flüchen und der Prügel zu benommen um auf Details zu achten."

„Daran haben _die_ aber sicher nicht gedacht. Jedenfalls … habe ich nach deiner Flucht - ein weiterer Makel, man kann jemanden wie dich nicht allein in unserem Versteck lassen ohne darauf zu achten, dass du auch da bleibst – versucht dich einem Gedächtniszauber zu unterziehen. Rookwood platze mir dazwischen – und den Rest kennst du ja."

Snape schmunzelte. „Nicht schlecht. Und das hat Macnair dir geglaubt?"

„Es ist mir egal, ob er mir glaubt oder nicht. Der dunkle Lord glaubt mir und das reicht. Und wenn diese Idioten wollen, dass sich die Zahl unserer Armee nicht weiterhin dezimiert, wird er sich mit Gewissheit eine andere Version ausdenken. Und wenn nicht … ist mir das auch egal."

„Und du hast keine Angst, dass die richtige Version irgendwie ans Licht kommt?"

„Das wird schon klappen. Macnair war nicht dabei, selbst wenn er sich denkt, dass das alles etwas anders verlaufen ist, er kann es nicht beweisen. Abgesehen davon wird er mir nicht noch einmal in den Rücken fallen. Und der Dunkle Lord hat sicher wichtigere Sachen im Kopf als solche Kleinigkeiten."

„Verstehe, einen von euch zu verlieren gilt als Kleinigkeit."

„Mein Freund, wir reden hier von Rookwood. Muss ich noch mehr sagen?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, musst du nicht. Somit ist die Sache ja hoffentlich geklärt. Dank deiner ausgeprägten Phantasie. Da soll noch mal jemand sagen lügen wäre etwas Schlechtes."

„Großartig, wenn man die sich die Dummheit anderer zum Vorteil machen kann, nicht wahr?", sagte Lucius zufrieden.

„Aber ja", stimmte Snape ihm zu. „Aber Lucius, mal nur so aus Interesse … selbst wenn ich wüsste, wo sich euer Versteck befindet – was der Fall ist – ich kann es niemandem sagen, nicht wahr?"

Lucius drehte sich zu ihm um. „Selbstverständlich nicht! Nicht einmal der Dümmste von uns würde den Fideliuszauber vergessen."

Snape nickte. „Wer ist der Geh-", begann er, doch der irritierte Blick des Mannes vor ihm brachte ihn zum Schweigen. Snape drehte sich um und sah Narzissa die Treppe hinab kommen. Vor ihrem Zauberstab, wie an einem unsichtbaren Faden, schwebten zwei Koffer.

„Ah, danke", sagte Snape, als die Koffer mit einem sanften Poltern auf dem Boden vor ihm landeten.

„Ich sehe nur noch mal schnell nach, ob du auch nichts vergessen hast", sagte Narzissa und verschwand sofort darauf wieder.

Snape nickte. Mit gemischten Gefühlen wandte er sich wieder dem Mann vor sich zu. Lucius starrte verwundert erst die Koffer und dann ihn an. „Darf ich fragen wo du hin willst?"

„Ich denke es ist an der Zeit Malfoy Manor wieder zu verlassen."

„Und … weshalb?"

„Ich war lange genug hier. Und ich glaube ihr solltet wieder etwas mehr Zeit für euch haben. Draco wird bald aufwachen. Abgesehen davon glaube ich … dass es nicht gut ist wenn wir zwei uns jeden Tag sehen. Wir werden dazu verleitet uns ständig zu streiten. Und was mich angeht …", Snape machte eine leicht verzweifelte Mine, „vielleicht noch zu mehr. Das wäre nicht sehr vorteilhaft. Für keinen von uns."

„Wusstest du, dass du das Talent hast, Abschiede stets sehr endgültig klingen zu lassen?", fragte Lucius ärgerlich.

„Nein, nein. Ich bin nur der Meinung, dass es besser ist wenn wir uns nicht so oft sehen. Außerdem habe ich einiges zu erledigen. Ich werde zurück nach Hogwarts gehen, mit einem kurzen Zwischenstopp in Spinners End. Ein paar Sachen holen und nach dem Rechten sehen."

„Interessant." Lucius nickte. „Und wann hattest du vor mich darüber zu informieren?"

„Nun … spätestens jetzt", sagte Snape und war fast dankbar, als er Narzissa erneut die Treppen hinab kommen hörte. Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und musterte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß. „Zugeschnürt wie eh und je. Man merkt, dass du wieder nach Hogwarts gehst!"

Snape folgte ihrem Blick und runzelte die Stirn. „So wie du das sagst, könnte man denken ich würde in eurem Haus nackt herumlaufen."

„Gott bewahre", sagte Lucius theatralisch. Snape hob seine Koffer hoch, drehte sich in gleicher Bewegung und stieß sie Lucius gegen das Schienbein. „Oh,_ pardon_!", sagte er übertrieben.

Lucius gab einen Schmerzenslaut von sich, konnte es aber nicht vermeiden zu grinsen.

Narzissa lachte herzhaft. „Nicht ganz", sagte sie zwinkernd. „Aber es sollte auch nicht als Beleidigung gemeint sein. So zugeschnürt bist du nämlich sehr sexy."

„Tatsächlich?"

„Oh ja!"

„Ähm ... Ich möchte euren Flirt nicht unterbrechen", sagte Lucius und warf eine handvoll Flohpulver in den Kamin, „aber … das Feuer wartet."

„Das Feuer wartet, aha", wiederholte Snape. „Eine sehr schöne Formulierung für _hau endlich ab_."

„Wohl eher eine Formulierung für _Lass deine Finger von meiner Frau_", sagte Lucius mit einem dezenten Grinsen.

Snape schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Du gönnst mir auch wirklich gar nichts."

„Wir sehen uns in der Hölle", sagte Lucius sanft.

Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten. „Du wirst mir auch sehr fehlen." Als Narzissa neben ihren Ehemann trat und Snape grinsend zuwinkte, hob der eine Augenbraue. „Ach ja, Narzissa wollte dir noch etwas Wichtiges erzählen."

Lucius musterte sie interessiert von der Seite. „Achja? Was denn?" Narzissa starrte Snape mit großen Augen an. „Duuu", begann sie und lief mit drohendem Finger auf ihn zu. „Das wirst du mir büßen Severus, das schwöre ich dir!"

Snape zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. „Spinners End", sagte er. Und im nächsten Moment wurde er von einer grünen Flamme verschluckt.

Lucius blickte Narzissa erwartungsvoll an. „Nun? Was wolltest du mir sagen?"

„Naja also", begann Narzissa stockend. „Es … es ist nicht so leicht zu erklären. Setz dich erstmal." Sie bedeutete ihm Platz zu nehmen und verschränkte dann nervös lächelnd die Hände ineinander. „Möchtest du vielleicht noch einen Drink?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**A/N: **Oh-oh … wird Lucius seiner Gattin den Kopf abreißen? Das und weitere Katastrophen gibt´s dann im nächsten Chapter._

_Bin ab Ende nächster Woche für 2 Wochen im Urlaub, das näxte update folgt dann also so ca. in 4 Wochen (hab parallel schon am näxten chapi geschrieben, also keine Sorge ;) )_


	23. Offenbarungen

Hallooooo °winkt°. Nach 2 Wochen Urlaub nach Hause zu kommen und keine weiteren reviews zu dieser Story vorzufinden, ist wirklich mehr als deprimierend. Langsam habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich die Story nur noch für einen kleinen privaten Kreis schreibe. (als niedergeschlagene Autorin könnte man fast auf die Idee kommen, die Story wird immer schlechter? Wollt ihr das? Nein? Dann bitte überzeugt mich vom Gegenteil, denn ich persönlich war immer anderer Ansicht :P)

Einen dicken Knuddler an die wenigen übrig gebliebenen: _kitsunetoneko, Maxine, Nickodemus_ und _dierosaGefahr_.

An meine Schwarzleser und die, die diese Story auf ihrer favourites-Liste haben: Ich würde mich wirklich sehr über eure reviews freuen, ich beiße nicht :D Umso mehr reviews, umso schneller geht's auch mit dem update, so was beflügelt nämlich ungemein :)

So, das musste ich mal loswerden. Bleibt also nix mehr zu sagen als viel Spaß meinen Lesern. Ich hab schon angekündigt, diesmal wird's wieder etwas ungemütlicher, aber Zauberstäbe bleiben diesmal weg, heute wird nur mit Worten um sich geschossen (wie so oft) XD

* * *

-23-

Im Laufe der ersten Worte ihrer Erzählung, hatte sich Narzissa dazu entschieden ihm lieber keinen Drink zu geben - sondern ihn selbst zu vertilgen.

Sie hatte Lucius alles erzählt: Von ihren ersten Zweifeln bis hin zu ihrem Besuch bei Dumbledore. Gewisse Details, ihren Kontrollverlust bei Severus beispielsweise, hatte sie wohl wissend ausgelassen. Sie spielten keine Rolle, sondern würden lediglich zu Lucius' Verärgerung beitragen.

Jetzt saß Narzissa auf der Lehne des Sofas und blickte Lucius mit zitternden Händen und einem flauen Gefühl im Magen an. Sie hatte alles erwartet: dass er sie anschreien, Dinge durch die Gegend werfen oder kaputtschlagen–, aber nicht, dass er sie mit Schweigen strafen würde. Er saß einfach nur da, die Hände auf der Sessellehne gebettet, und starrte ins Nirgendwo. Am Anfang hatte Narzissa noch einige Regungen in seiner Mimik erkennen können, doch von Minute zu Minute war er verschlossener geworden. Jetzt war sein Gesicht wie aus Stein, nicht die geringste Bewegung war darin zu erkennen, kein Zucken, nichts, rein gar nichts. Und er schwieg. Seit Minuten schon und schien nicht vorzuhaben in nächster Zeit etwas daran zu ändern. Narzissa atmete tief durch. Sie verging fast vor Unruhe und Angst.

„Ich möchte, dass du mir sagt was dir gerade durch den Kopf geht", sagte sie, als sie die Anspannung nicht mehr ertragen konnte. „Schrei mich meinetwegen an, mach was du willst, nur _bitte_ hör auf mich anzuschweigen, sonst werde ich noch wahnsinnig!"

Lucius hob den Kopf und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Narzissa hatte das Gefühl als würde sie sein Blick regelrecht durchbohren. „Lucius", sagte sie und erhob sich langsam, „du hast es doch selber schon gemerkt! Du willst mir doch nicht ernsthaft weismachen, dass du diese Erkenntnis nicht schon selber gehabt hast! Ich bin mir sogar ziemlich sicher, dass du so eine Unterhaltung schon mit Severus geführt hast. Ich weiß es, ich kenne dich! Und weil ich dich kenne, kann ich nachvollziehen, dass du dich mit aller Macht dagegen sträubst. Aber es ist vollkommen unnötig. Also bitte hör auf damit. Und _bitte_, Lucius, rede mit mir!"

Lucius erhob sich. Er tat es so plötzlich, dass Narzissa regelrecht zusammenzuckte und einen Schritt zurückwich.

Narzissa verschränkte die Hände ineinander und atmete tief durch. „Lucius", wiederholte sie, „denk bitte genau nach, was er uns alles angetan hat. Er hat uns ein Kind genommen. Der erste und tiefste Beweis unserer Liebe. Beinahe hat er uns auch Draco genommen, unser eigen Fleisch und Blut, das wichtigste in unserem Leben! Denk bitte nach, was uns unser Dasein als Todesser gebracht hat, außer Schmerz. Das kann dich doch nicht kalt lassen! Es lässt dich nicht kalt, das weiß ich, deshalb verstehe nicht wieso du nicht zugeben willst dass-"

Lucius wirbelte herum. „Weil es gefährlich ist", blaffte er, packte sie an den Schultern und schüttelte sie. „Wenn die das herauskriegen sind wir erledigt, Narzissa, endgültig! Der Dunkle Lord hat Draco fast umgebracht, nur weil du einen von denen, für die du jetzt arbeiten willst, hast am Leben gelassen! Wenn er erfährt, dass du ihn verrätst…" Er ließ Narzissa los und wandte sich ab. „Wir sind so gut wie tot."

„Wenn wir weiterhin die Augen vor der Wahrheit verschließen sind wir das auch!", entgegnete Narzissa energisch.

Lucius stieß ein spöttisches Lachen aus. „Einfach lächerlich, wie du plötzlich so klug und weise daherredest. Ich erinnere mich an eine junge Frau die es gar nicht erwarten konnte Teil dieser ganzen Sache zu werden!"

„Verdammt ich _bin_ klüger und weiser", rief Narzissa. „Ich war doch fast noch ein Kind als ich die ersten Berührungen mit den Todessern gemacht habe. Ich streite doch nicht ab wie begeistert ich damals von all dem war. Du, Severus und ich, wir haben das gemeinsam entschieden, ich wollte es genauso wie du! Aber Severus hat nicht so lange gebraucht wie wir, um zu verstehen, dass das alles nur böse enden kann. Wir haben sehr viel länger gebraucht, wir waren vollkommen _verblendet_, zu lange." Sie seufzte. „Willst du mit mir jetzt genauso verfahren wie mit Severus damals?"

„Wovon zum Geier sprichst du?"

„Du hast monatelang nicht mit ihm geredet, davon spreche ich! Ich war von uns beiden die einzige die Kontakt mit ihm gehalten hat."

„Ja, weil du jemanden brauchtest bei dem du Draco absetzen konntest."

Narzissa schürzte die Lippen. „Wenigstens war _er_ für ihn da!"

„Hervorragend!", keifte Lucius. „Was soll das denn jetzt schon wieder heißen?"

„Dass du es nicht warst, ich hab dich doch manchmal tagelang nicht zu Gesicht bekommen!"

„Ich habe das alles für euch getan!", ereiferte sich Lucius. „Ich wollte das Beste für euch verdammt noch mal, ist das denn so schwer zu verstehen!"

„Ich weiß, dass du das Beste für uns wolltest, nur war das nicht immer zwingend das Beste für uns!"

„Willst du mir jetzt noch sagen was für ein schlechter Vater ich bin?"

„Du bist zumindest kein Mustervater, Lucius. Ich weiß, dass du Draco liebst, aber umso älter er wurde in den letzen Jahren, umso weniger hast du ihm das gezeigt. Du hast nicht die leiseste Ahnung wie sehr ihn das belastet."

„Wenn es ihn so belastet, hätte er doch-"

„Ach Lucius, hör doch auf", unterbrach ihn Narzissa, „ich an seiner Stelle hätte auch keine Lust damit zu dir zu kommen, du wirkst was das Thema angeht nicht besonders vertrauenserweckend. Wobei ich dir diesbezüglich wahrscheinlich keine Vorwürfe machen kann. Du hast es von deinem Vater nie anders gelernt."

Lucius rollte entnervt mit den Augen. „Jetzt fang nicht wieder damit an", stöhnte er. „Im Übrigen hat dich mein Vater sehr gemocht."

„Abraxas hat mich nur gemocht, weil ich äußerlich gut zu dir passte, weil ich seinen Ansprüchen genügt habe, was die perfekte Ehefrau für dich angeht. Ich konnte für ihn nie so etwas wie Sympathie empfinden. Er war so kalt, dass ich gefroren habe, wenn ich ihm in die Augen sah._ Du_ kannst lieben, Lucius, und du kannst es auch zeigen. Mir zeigst du es ständig, verdammt, sogar Severus erfährt von dir mehr Zärtlichkeiten als Draco!"

„_Herrgott noch mal_", schnauzte der Malfoy. „Du, Draco und Severus, ihr seid drei völlig unterschiedliche Fälle, die man wohl kaum miteinander vergleichen kann!"

„Das klingt ja gerade so, als ob es normal wäre seinem Kind keine Wärme zu geben!"

Lucius schien zu einer heftigen Erwiderung anzusetzen, hielt jedoch inne und blickte sie scheinbar nachdenklich an. „Ist es so, Narzissa?" Sein Tonfall war von der einen Minute zur anderen wieder völlig ruhig geworden. „Willst du mir sagen, dass ich Draco niemals Wärme gegeben habe?"

„Nein", sagte Narzissa, schüttelte energisch den Kopf und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Nein, das sage ich nicht, weil es eine Lüge wäre. Ich spreche von den letzten Jahren. Nur weil Draco zu einem jungen Mann geworden ist, bedeutet das nicht, dass er keinen Wert mehr darauf legt von dir geliebt und geachtet zu werden. Du bist sein Vater und er blickt zu dir auf. Er will deine Bestätigung. Die Bestätigung, dass er dir etwas bedeutet."

„Wir holen immer weiter aus, merkst du das nicht?"

„Ich weiß." Narzissa kratzte sich seufzend an der Stirn. „Lucius, würdest du mir deinen Arm zeigen?", fragte sie dann.

„Meinen Arm? Und wozu wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Bitte", sagte sie und packte seinen Unterarm noch bevor er ihn wegziehen konnte.

„Au, verdammt", blaffte Lucius, doch Narzissa hielt seinen Arm weiterhin fest und zerrte seinen Ärmel nach oben. Das dunkle Mal auf seiner hellen Haut zeichnete sich ab wie nie zuvor. Rote Linien und Flecken, wie bei einer allergischen Reaktion, umrahmten den Totenkopf und die sich daraus windende Schlange.

„Ich wusste es", sagte Narzissa. „Das tut weh, nicht wahr? Jede kleinste Berührung verursacht ein höllisches Brennen, als ob jemand flüssiges Feuer über deine Haut gießen würde. Ooh, du hast nicht die leiseste Ahnung wie glücklich mich dieser Anblick macht."

„Narzissa, hast du jetzt vollkommen den Verstand verloren?", keifte Lucius, sichtlich um seine Beherrschung ringend.

„Das ist der Beweis, Lucius!"

„Der Beweis WOFÜR?"

„Deine Loyalität mein Schatz, ist dahin. Oder denkst du diese Schmerzen kommen weil du in letzter Zeit so ein ausgezeichneter Todesser warst? Sie sollen dich an deine Pflichten erinnern! Aber es ist nur ein Mal, nur ein-"

„ES IST UNSER LEBEN, NARZISSA! DAS WAS WIR SIND!"

„NEIN!", schrie Narzissa. „NEIN, ES IST UNSER VERDERBEN! ES IST EIN MAL DAS UNSER LEBEN _ZERSTÖRT_, LUCIUS, DER INBEGRIFF UNSERES UNGLÜCKS, EIN ZEICHEN, DASS UNS TAG FÜR TAG VOR AUGEN FÜHRT WIE SCHWACH UND ABHÄNGIG UND WIE BESESSEN WIR SIND NACH MACHT!"

Lucius riss seinen Arm los.

„Wir sind gebrandmarkt, vielleicht für immer, aber wenn wir schon erkannt haben, dass es nicht der richtige Weg ist, dann sollten wir versuchen das Beste daraus zu machen. Severus hat es geschafft, wieso, denkst du, können wir es nicht auch schaffen?", fragte Narzissa fast flehend. „Nicht mit ihm zu gehen war der größte Fehler unseres Lebens! Nein, eigentlich nur der zweitgrößte, denn den weg als Todesser einzuschlagen ist das dümmste was man machen kann." Die blonde Frau lief zum Kamin und rieb sich die Oberarme als ob sie fror. „Weißt du … wenn wir auf Severus gehört hätten … ich bin mir ziemlich sicher dann hätte Draco heute womöglich eine Schwester."

„Womöglich hätten wir dann keinen Draco, sondern nur eine Tochter", entgegnete Lucius kühl.

Narzissa funkelte ihn an. „Genau das hat der Dunkle Lord auch gesagt!"

„Narzissa!", sagte Lucius streng. „_Was wäre wenn_, ist völlig nebensächlich, weil es nun einmal nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen ist! Vielleicht hätte Draco eine Schwester, vielleicht nicht, vielleicht hätten wir mehr Kinder, vielleicht nicht, vielleicht wären wir auch überhaupt nicht mehr am Leben, vielleicht hat Severus einfach Glück gehabt, wir werden das nie erfahren und so ist es auch nicht gedacht! Eine _was_ _wäre wenn_ Diskussion führt zu keinem Ende, sie hat absolut keinen Sinn!"

„Nein, du hast Recht, das hat sie nicht. Aber weißt du … seitdem ich weiß was es wirklich mit dieser Fehlgeburt auf sich hat …"

„Du hättest das niemals erfahren dürfen", seufzte Lucius.

„Doch, doch es ist gut, dass ich es weiß, denn obwohl es unendlich weh tut so hat es mir endgültig die Augen geöffnet! Diese Sache beschäftigt mich so sehr ich … ich kann kaum an etwas anderes denken. Ich … hätte so gern noch ein Kind, Lucius." Als sie den überraschten Blick ihres Gatten bemerkte, nickte sie. „Ich wünschte wir alle würden diesen Krieg heil überstehen und ich wünschte wir könnten auf diese Weise noch einmal von vorne anfangen. Aber dafür ich bin zu alt, Lucius. _Wir_ sind zu alt. Und das hat er uns weggenommen, verstehst du? Ich weiß, dass du über die Sache genauso erschüttert warst wie ich. Aber du weißt nicht wie es ist … wenn ein Leben in deinem Körper heranwächst. Wenn du jede Bewegung spürst. Ich wollte dieses Kind so sehr. Das klingt verrückt aber, dieses Kind war für mich gleichzeitig ein Zeichen dafür, dass ich dich niemals wieder verlieren werde. Als ich gemerkt hab wie glücklich du damals warst …. da wusste ich ... dass unsere Beziehung nur noch stärker werden, nur noch wachsen kann, und dass wir alles meistern, egal was kommt." Sie lachte hohl. „Vielleicht lag das ja auch nur an meinen Hormonen, aber … dieser Gedanke hat mich damals unheimlich glücklich gemacht. Und dann verlor ich es. Einfach so." Sie ließ sich wieder auf die Lehne des Sofas sinken und blickte nachdenklich zu Boden, als sie weiter sprach. „Die Schwangerschaft mit Draco war etwas völlig anderes. Eine neue Hoffnung verbunden mit unglaublicher, ständiger Angst. Angst davor, dass es wieder passieren würde. Aber … um den Dunklen Lord zu zitieren: diesmal hattest du deine Sache gut gemacht." Narzissa blickte auf. „Du und Draco … ihr seid das allerwichtigste in meinem Leben. Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er uns das alles kaputt macht, dass er mir alles wegnimmt. Ich werde um euch kämpfen", sagte sie rebellisch. „Und deshalb habe ich diesen Schritt gewagt."

Lucius nickte. „Ja. Das hast du. Und mir damit bewiesen, dass du kein Vertrauen zu mir hast."

„_Was_?"

„Du hast diese Entscheidung ganz alleine getroffen, ohne mir davon zu erzählen, ohne mich zu fragen was ich davon halte."

„Weil ich genau wusste wie du reagieren würdest!"

„Wie viele Menschen, Narzissa, wissen schon davon? Bis auf Severus und Dumbledore, natürlich?"

Narzissa zögerte. „Remus Lupin. Und … Potter … und-"

„Ist schon gut, sei still", sagte Lucius kalt. „War es seine Idee?"

„Severus?", fragte Narzissa kleinlaut. „Nein. Er hat mich lediglich in meiner Entscheidung bestärkt."

„Verstehe."

„Wenn du auf jemanden wütend sein willst, dann auf mich, lass Severus da raus."

„Ich bin wütend auf dich, Narzissa, mach dir darüber keine Sorgen."

Für eine Weile verfielen sie in Schweigen. Narzissa betrachtete gedankenverloren ihre Fingernägel, während Lucius ebenso abwesend einige Meter von ihr entfernt im Zimmer stand. Narzissa war diejenige, die das Gespräch wieder aufnahm, als hätten sie es nie unterbrochen. „Wenn wir auf der Seite des Dunklen Lords kämpfen", erörterte sie weiter, „und diesen Krieg auf dieser Seite tatsächlich gewinnen sollten …" Sie hob den Kopf. „Wie stellst du dir das Leben danach vor? Ein Leben in Hass und Grausamkeit, ein Leben als Diener eines unberechenbaren Zauberers? Sollte Dumbledores Seite gewinnen, und wir sollten den Krieg überleben … stell dir doch einmal vor was für ein Leben wir führen könnten."

„Du bist so naiv."

„Wieso Lucius? Wieso?"

„Glaubst du wirklich die werden uns mit offen Armen empfangen? Bei denen wir sind Verbrecher!"

„Dumbledore gibt jedem eine zweite Chance! Er gab sie Severus, er gibt sie mir, und er würde sie dir ebenfalls geben! Weißt du eigentlich was für eine Hilfe du für den Orden sein könntest?"

„Narzissa, denk nach! Diese Menschen würden genauso wenig zögern mir einen Unverzeihlichen auf den Hals zu hetzen wie ich es tun würde!"

„Es mag sein, dass wir zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden, aber ich gebe dir mein Wort darauf, dass du nie wieder auch nur eine Sekunde ein Gefangener sein wirst. Wenn du dich uns anschließen solltest und bei der Vernichtung des Dunklen Lords-"

„Um Himmels Willen sprich es doch nicht noch aus!"

„-helfen würdest, wären deine bisherigen Taten sicher verziehen."

„Selbst wenn ich es wollte, Narzissa, ich kann es nicht. Ich muss dir nicht erklären wieso."

Narzissa nickte. „Die Wahrscheinlichkeit zu sterben ist auf beiden Seiten nicht gering. Aber es gibt ausschlaggebende Gründe die meine Entscheidung endgültig gemacht haben: die Aussicht auf ein besseres Leben nach dem Krieg, mein … _Gefühl_, und das was man im Allgemeinen unter Moral versteht. Also will ich helfen. Wenn wir das überleben bin ich der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden." Sie stand auf und strich ihren Rock glatt. „Ich brauche dazu nicht deine Erlaubnis. Ich bin deine Ehefrau, nicht deine Untertanin. Es ist mir wichtig, dass du das, was ich tue, für richtig hältst, aber auch wenn das nicht der Fall ist, dann wird mich nichts was du sagst dazu bringen meine Entscheidung zu bereuen oder rückgängig zu machen. Wenn dich meine Worte nicht überzeugt haben, dann weiß ich nichts mehr zusagen."

Auch Lucius wusste nichts zu sagen. Er musterte sie aufmerksam, erst nachdenklich und interessiert, dann, wie Narzissa mit Schrecken feststellte, mit Distanziertheit. „Was würde passieren", fragte er in völlig unpassendem Tonfall, „wenn ich dich verlassen würde?"

Narzissas Augen wurden schmal. „Versuchst du gerade mich zu erpressen? Das ist widerlich!"

„Nein, ich will nur eine Antwort auf meine Frage."

Narzissa seufzte kraftlos, dann blickte sie ihm in die Augen. „Es würde mir das Herz brechen - aber nichts an meiner Entscheidung ändern. Ich werde Draco nicht mit ins Verderben stürzen, nur weil du zu stolz und zu stur bist."

„Ist das alles was du dazu zu sagen hast?"

„Das ist alles. Obwohl ich gehofft hatte, von dir würde etwas mehr kommen."

Lucius blickte einen Moment nachdenklich auf den Boden. „Ich muss nachdenken", sagte er dann. „Allein." Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er ihr den Rücken zu und schickte sich an, den Raum zu verlassen. Narzissa starrte ihm sprachlos hinterher. Als er an der Tür stehen blieb und sich noch einmal umdrehte, flammte so etwas wie Hoffnung in ihr auf, doch er blickte nicht sie an, sondern einen Punkt hinter ihr und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab. „Accio Feuerwhiskey."

Narzissa schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf, als die Flasche beinahe gemütlich an ihr vorbeischwebte und in der Hand ihres Mannes landete. Lucius verschwand, ohne sie noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, aus der Tür. Für einige Augenblicke, in denen sich Narzissa kaum wagte zu atmen, hatte sie die Hoffnung Lucius würde zurückkommen. Doch eine weitere Tür wurde zugeschlagen und dann war es still.

Narzissa schloss die Augen. Eine Gedanke breitete sich in ihrem Kopf aus, an den sie noch nie zuvor gedacht hatte und der ihr unglaubliche Angst machte: was, wenn Lucius nicht zurückkommen würde?

„Mom?"

Narzissa drehte sich erschrocken um. Draco hatte das Wohnzimmer durch die Tür auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite betreten. Er war blass, aber seine ganze Erscheinung stellte einen sichtbaren Unterschied zu vorher dar.

„Schatz", sagte Narzissa in einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Freude, die sich in ihre Verzweiflung bohrte. „Ich habe dich gar nicht kommen hören." Sie lief auf ihn zu und musterte ihn von oben bis unten. „Geht es dir gut?"

„Ja", sagte Draco und musterte sie ebenfalls aufmerksam. „Wo ist Dad?", fragte er dann.

Im ersten Moment schien Narzissa seine Frage gar nicht zu hören. „Hm?", machte sie, während sie ihm mit der Handfläche über die Wange strich. „Ich weiß nicht, wo dein Vater ist", sagte sie dann. „Es ist so schön dich gesund zu sehen."

„Er war eben noch hier oder? Wann kommt er wieder?"

Zur Antwort küsste Narzissa ihren Sohn, der mittlerweile fast genauso groß war wie sie, auf die Stirn. „Ich weiß es nicht", wiederholte sie leise. Dann zog sie Draco fest in ihre Arme, bemühte sich, ihn nicht merken zu lassen, dass sie weinte. Draco strich ihr zärtlich über den Rücken. Er merkte es trotzdem.

-#-

Er hatte so eine Befürchtung, als es an der Tür klopfte. Besuch erhielt er in Spinners End nur sehr selten und wenn, dann konnte er davon ausgehen, dass der Besuch mit schlechten Neuigkeiten verbunden war. Und diesmal, so glaubte er, würde es nicht anders sein.

Snape ließ die Tasse Tee, mit der er es sich vor wenigen Minuten auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht hatte, sinken und seufzte lautstark. Er fragte sich wirklich, wann er das letzte mal so etwas wie Ruhe genossen hatte. Aber wahrscheinlich war es seine eigene Schuld. Denn er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass da draußen nur ein Malfoy warten konnte.

Mit einem weiteren Seufzer stellte er die Tasse auf den Tisch, erhob er sich und blickte flüchtig an sich hinab. Seinen Gehrock hatte er abgelegt, gefolgt von seiner Weste, sein Hemd leger aus dem Hosenbund gezogen und die oberen Knöpfe geöffnet – ein Anblick den wohl die meisten Menschen die ihn etwas näher kannten, niemals zu Gesicht bekamen. Snape selbst war sein Aussehen gerade im Moment herzlich egal. Narzissa - denn er vermutete stark, dass sie es war - würde damit beschäftigt sein auf ihn einzuschimpfen, und nicht auf seine Erscheinung achten. Abgesehen davon, war sie einer der wenigen Menschen, die Snape öfter mit weniger Bekleidung erblickt hatte, als er sich normalerweise zeigte.

Es klopfte kein zweites mal, weshalb es Snape auch nicht wirklich eilig hatte zur Tür zu gelangen.

Als er sie dann doch erreicht hatte und sie öffnete, war _Lucius_ Malfoy schon wieder im Begriff zu gehen. Als er Snape bemerkte, drehte er sich jedoch um und blickte ihn äußerst verwirrt an.

„Was ist?", fragte Snape und hob seine Augenbrauen. „Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass du dich in der Tür geirrt hast, also willst du nun zu mir oder nicht?"

Lucius stieß einen Seufzer aus und lehnte sich gegen die Hauswand, an der der Putz an vielen Stellen bereits abbröckelte.

Snape verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. „Du bist ja total betrunken", stellte er fest. „Merlin, wie jämmerlich."

„Du hast sie doch bestimmt wieder dazu angestiftet ... oder?", brachte Lucius mühsam hervor. „Hast sie dazu überredet … du setzt ihr doch immer solche Flausen in den Kopf … weißt du eigentlich … was du angerichtet hast … willst du … dass sie ihr dasselbe antun wie dir ... du elender Mistkerl …."

„Ah, verstehe." Snape blähte seine Nasenflügel. „Narzissa hat dir alles erzählt, nicht wahr? Und da es dein Ego nicht verkraftet, dass deine Frau auf eigene Faust handelt und Schritte wagt zu denen du zu feige bist, hast du dir gedacht du betrinkst dich und spielst den Betrogenen. Wirklich hervorragend, Lucius. Du bist ein Held."

„Halt die Klappe … und lass mich rein, du Idiot."

„Hat dich Narzissa rausgeschmissen, nachdem du dich betrunken hast, oder bist du abgehauen und hast dich dann betrunken und nicht nach Hause getraut?" Er schnaufte abfällig. „Am liebsten würde ich dir die Tür vor der Nase zuknallen, allerdings würde ich es mir nie verzeihen wenn ich dich morgen in irgendeiner Gosse liegend finde."

„Hör auf … dich wie ein Arschloch zu verhalten", lallte Lucius, „und lass mich rein. Ich will … bei dir bleiben … heute Nacht …"

Snape rieb sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger einen Moment die Nasenwurzel und schloss die Augen. „Lass es sein Lucius, du weißt nicht was du sagst. Du kannst kaum geradeaus sehen, geschweige denn laufen."

„Halt den Mund", nuschelte Lucius und stellte sich vor ihn. Zerrissenheit lag in seinem Blick - der verschleierte Blick eines zu hohen Alkoholkonsums und unendliche Verwirrung.

Verwirrung die Snape mit Lucius teilte, als der ihn plötzlich in seine Wohnung schob. Die Tür wurde heftig zugeschlagen und Snape mit immenser Kraft dagegen gepresst.

Ein überraschtes Keuchen entfuhr ihm als er den Körper des anderen an seinem spürte. Er schmeckte Lucius' Lippen. Roch den Alkohol in seinem Atem. Da war ein Bein, das sich zielstrebig zwischen seine eigenen schob. Eine Hand an seinem Nacken. Und als der raue Kuss wilder wurde und er in einer kurzen Berührung die Zunge des anderen Mannes spürte, brannte bei Snape eine Sicherung durch. Ja, er wollte ihn. Aber nicht so. Mit einer Bewegung, die ihn viel Überwindung kostete, schob er ihn von sich und bevor er sich darüber im Klaren war was er tat, holte er aus und gab Lucius einen zwar relativ harmlosen, wenn auch ehrlich gemeinten Kinnhaken. Er war lange nicht so heftig, dass er einen nüchternen Mann zu Boden werfen würde, doch Lucius in seinem Zustand taumelte gefährlich und fiel, als er kein Gleichgewicht fand, rückwärts.

„Scheiße", entfuhr es beiden Männern gleichzeitig.

Kleine Schauer liefen durch Snapes Körper und er versuchte seine Erregung durch seine Wut zu kompensieren. „Verdammt noch einmal", knurrte er, während er seine Hände immer wieder zu Fäusten ballte, auf und zu, auf und wieder zu. „Kannst du dich nicht zusammenreißen? Wir sind keine Teenager! Wie soll ich von dir loskommen wenn du mich immer wieder provozierst?"

Lucius antwortete nicht; die ganze Situation kam ihm irreal vor und er versuchte schwankend auf die Beine zu kommen. „Du weißt nich' … was du willst", keuchte er angestrengt und stützte sich an der Tischkante ab.

„Ich weiß sehr wohl was ich will, nur ist das was du hier abziehst weder schmeichelnd noch bestätigend für mich! Und jetzt verschwinde", blaffte Snape, riss die Tür auf und schlug sie, als Lucius mit wackligen Beinen verschwunden war, hinter ihm wieder zu. Fortwährend Verwünschungen vor sich hinmurmelnd, lief Snape in seinem spärlich beleuchteten Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Er stieß ein letztes, verärgertes Knurren aus, riss dann die Tür erneut auf und eilte Lucius hinterher.

Der hatte es nicht eilig voranzukommen, was sowohl an dem Zustand lag, in dem er sich befand, als auch daran, dass er nicht den Drang danach hatte nach Hause zurückzukehren.

Snape holte ihn mit großen Schritten ein, wurde etwas langsamer, als er ihn erblickte, und packte ihn grob an der Schulter. „Du Narr", schnauzte er, „was zum Henker sollte das denn?"

„Mir geht es nicht gut", sagte Lucius nur und schien sich sehr auf seine Atmung zu konzentrieren.

„Darauf wäre ich nie gekommen", sagte Snape und betrachtete die Schweißperlen, die sich auf Lucius' Stirn gebildet hatten.

„Nein", murmelte Lucius, „mir ist … speiübel …"

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Das kommt vor, wenn man mehr trinkt als es der Normalfall ist." Er beobachtete schweigend wie sich Lucius keuchend von ihm abwandte, im hohen Gras, das direkt neben dem Pfad lag auf dem Snape stand, auf die Knie fiel und sich übergab. Er hatte keinerlei Mitleid.

„Was soll das, wer bin ich, dass ihr immer zu mir kommt wenn ihr euch streitet und eure Aggression ablasst indem ihr über mich herfallt?" Snape hielt inne und knirschte die Zähne. Er hatte Narzissa und sich selbst soeben verraten, hoffte aber ganz einfach darauf, dass Lucius, der damit beschäftigt war nach und nach seinen Magen zu entleeren und zwischendurch keuchend nach Atem zu ringen, den Wink nicht bemerkt hatte. „Glaubst du denn ich hätte dich nicht schon längst rumkriegen können wenn ich gewollt hätte?", redete Snape weiter auf ihn ein, ohne Rücksicht auf den Zustand, in dem sich der Malfoy soeben befand. „Kräftemäßig könnte ich es sehr wohl mit dir aufnehmen und es gäbe auch sonst sehr viele Möglichkeiten! Ich müsste es nicht einmal unbedingt mit Gewalt anstellen. Du warst in Zaubertränke immer recht gut, aber man muss auch kein Experte sein um zu wissen, dass es Liebestränke der unterschiedlichsten Sorte gibt! Ich rede auch nicht unbedingt von Aphrodisiakum. Aber das schlimmste ist, dass so ein Trank gar nicht nötig wäre, es würde reichen wenn ich dich abfülle! Glaubst du nur du schaffst es, dass ich mir wie ein hormonüberladener, notgeiler Teenager vorkomme und nicht andersherum? Glaubst du Narzissa ist die einzige die weiß, wie man dich richtig anzupacken hat? Verdammte Scheiße, Lucius", bellte Snape, „wenn Begehren das einzige wäre was ich für dich empfinden würde, dann wären wir beide jetzt nicht hier draußen sondern drinnen und würden …." Er hob in einer fragenden Geste die Hände. „Wieso nehme ich mich eigentlich immer zurück? Das nächste mal, Lucius, das schwöre ich dir, wenn du es noch einmal wagen solltest mir auf eine Art und Weise nahe zu kommen die mir Anlass geben könnte meinen Verstand vollständig auszuschalten, dann werde ich es auch tun!"

Lucius war noch immer dabei, sich keuchend ins Gras zu übergeben. Snape seufzte, ging hinter ihm in die Hocke und strich ihm die Haare aus der Stirn, hielt sie im Nacken zusammen. „Wie viel von dem Zeug hast du eigentlich getrunken, hm?", fragte er und strich Lucius behutsam über den Rücken. Der Malfoy würgte noch ein paar mal, obwohl sein Magen längst leer war. Als die Krämpfe abebbten, erlaubte er sich erschöpft gegen Snapes Schulter zu sinken.

„Komm mit", sagte der Tränkemeister und zog ihn mit sich nach oben. „Du brauchst Schlaf."

-#-

Das, was da vor seiner Nase baumelte, sah aus wie kugelförmiger Wackelpudding mit einem undefinierbaren Etwas in seinem Inneren. Mit angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck schlug Lucius Snapes Hand beiseite.

Snape rollte mit den Augen. „Du wirst Magenschmerzen bekommen, wenn du das nicht isst."

„Ich werde deinen Teppich ruinieren … wenn ich das esse", sagte Lucius. „Trank?", fragte er stattdessen.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe hier kaum Tränke und ich werde mich auch nicht mitten in der Nacht in mein Labor stellen und einen brauen nur weil du nicht weißt wo deine Grenzen sind."

Lucius ließ sich stöhnend in das Kissen zurück sinken. Er lag ausgestreckt auf Snapes Couch. „Es tut mir Leid, Severus."

„Lass das, ich erkenne dich gar nicht wieder."

„Ich bin ein riesiger … Vollidiot."

„Da muss ich dir ausnahmsweise einmal Recht geben." Snape lief durchs Wohnzimmer, verringerte mit einer Handbewegung das ohnehin schon spärliche Licht und lehnte sich gegen eines seiner vielen Bücherregale. „Du hast nicht den Mut gehabt ihr zu sagen, dass du genauso denkst wie sie, habe ich Recht?"

„Wenn ich es ausspreche …", antwortete Lucius, „ist es handfest … ich muss eine Rolle spielen, wie soll ich das tun … wenn ich es nicht einmal vor Narzissa kann …?"

„Sie ist deine Frau, Lucius. Du weißt überhaupt nicht wie glücklich du sie machen würdest, wenn du ihr mal das mitteilen würdest, was du mir erzählst." Er seufzte müde. „Was hast du ihr sonst noch gesagt?"

„Ich habe … sie gefragt was sie tun würde, wenn ich … sie verlassen würde."

„Das hast du nicht", sagte Snape und zog eine Grimasse. „Bei Merlins Bart, wie idiotisch bist du eigentlich?" Er stieß sich vom Regal ab und griff nach seinem Mantel. „Ich gehe zu ihr."

„Nein!", sagte Lucius mit rauer Stimme.

Snape hielt inne. „Bist du sicher?"

Lucius nickte.

„Soll ich bei dir bleiben?"

Lucius nickte erneut.

Snape warf seinen Mantel über eine Stuhllehne und setzte sich zu ihm auf die Couch. „Mit dir macht man so einiges mit", sagte er und strich Lucius eine Haarsträhne aus der verschwitzten Stirn. „Ist schon ein paar Jahre her, dass ich dich so betrunken erlebt habe". Er lächelte schief und Lucius tat es ihm gleich. „Auf uns kommt einiges zu", fuhr Snape fort, während er seinen Blick über Lucius' Gesicht wandern ließ. „Und vor allem auf dich."

Lucius nickte kaum sichtbar.

„Wirst du das durchhalten?", fragte Snape leise.

„Severus", begann Lucius müde, er hatte seine Augen bereits geschlossen. „Es fällt mir schwer … richtige Sätze zu bilden. Ich will kein ernstes Gespräch … von dem ich morgen nichts mehr weiß…" Der Anflug von einem Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht.

Auch Snape schmunzelte. „In Ordnung", sagte er. „Dann werde ich dich morgen weiter nerven. Schlaf gut." Er widerstand dem Drang sich zu ihm zu beugen, und überlegte ob er sich in sein Schlafzimmer zurückziehen sollte. Stattdessen ließ er sich von der Couch auf den Boden sinken und lehnte sich mit dem Kopf gegen das Polster. Sein Blick fiel auf die Tasse Tee, die vor ihm auf den Tisch stand. Snape seufzte. Der Inhalt war mittlerweile natürlich eiskalt. Er nahm trotzdem einen Schluck und stellte die Tasse dann auf sein angewinkeltes Knie.

Lucius' Atemzüge hatten eine beruhigende und einschläfernde Wirkung auf ihn. Der Malfoy bewegte sich im Schlaf und streckte tief einatmend seinen Arm aus. Er stank, als hätte er in einem übergroßen Fass mit Feuerwhisky gebadet, doch das hinderte Snape nicht daran, den Kopf in seine Richtung zu drehen und das Gesicht in dem Stoff seines Hemdes zu vergraben. Es roch nach Seife, nach einem Hauch von Narzissas Parfum, nach dem Rest kalten Zigarrenrauchs … und nach Lucius.

Dass er sich - wenn er morgen nicht mit steifem Nacken und Rückenschmerzen aufwachen wollte - zumindest in seinen Sessel setzen sollte bevor er einschlief, war Snapes letzter Gedanke, bevor er einschlief.

* * *

**A/N:** Ursprünglich sollte Lucius' Ankunft im Manor und Dracos Reaktion auf seinen verkaterten Vater noch in dieses Kapitel, aber irgendwie wurde das dann zuviel, also gibt's den näxten Morgen erst im näxten Kapitel. Höhö. 

°zeigt auf lila review-button° :D


	24. Déjàvu

Hallolo :D Das letzte update ist schon wieder ein Weilchen her. Die Zeit vergeht aber auch so schnell und dann auch noch stressig. Aber dafür gibt's diesmal ein besonders langes Kapitel!

Vielen Dank für eure lieben und auch wieder etwas zahlreicheren reviews :D **_Anna, Reditus Mortis, Nickodemus, Maxine, Lucinanda Sakurazukmori, Kasseopeia, Der mysteriöse Hase, Chrissi Chaos_**.

Ganz besonderer Dank gilt der Chrissi, die diese Story im relativ zügigen Tempo durchgelesen und auch zu jedem ein ausführliches riwu hinterlassen hat :D Yeah, da steh ich drauf °°rofl°

Ich wünsche euch fröhliche Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr (heilige Scheiße), aaaber vor allem erstmal viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel, es ist diesmal nämlich auch eher humorhaltig, zwischendurch mit ernsten Tönen, aber auf solche Mischungen steh ich ja eh. :D Schutzhelme aufsetzen wegen umherfliegenden Wörtern XD (das kennt ihr mittlerweile ja langsam)

Der Maja schenke ich die Tonks, weil sie die so vermisst hat und der Chrissi einen diesmal besonders arschigen Snape.

°räuchert ihre Leser mit Räucherkerzen ein°

* * *

-24-

Da es ihr schwer gefallen war überhaupt ein Auge zuzumachen, hatte sich Narzissa in den frühen Morgenstunden dazu entschieden sich auf die Veranda zu begeben und auf den Mann zu warten, der Schuld an ihrer schlaflosen Nacht hatte. So saß sie also in einem dicken Pelzmantel gehüllt, eine dampfende Tasse Tee in der Hand, auf einer gepolsterten Schaukel - und wartete. Nicht lange danach, und sie war auf Grund der niedrigen Temperaturen dankbar dafür, hörte sie endlich das vertraute Quietschen des Haustores und das sanfte Knirschen von Kies unter schweren Schuhen. Sie wartete bis die beiden dunkel gekleideten Männer sie erblickt hatten, dann erhob sie sich schwungvoll und knallte ihnen die Tür sprichwörtlich vor der Nase zu.

Snape rollte träge mit den Augen, öffnete die Tür und folgte ihr.

„Hier ist dein Ehemann", sagte er gelangweilt und zeigte auf Lucius, der in diesem Moment wie ein begossener Pudel an ihnen vorbeilief und auf die Wohnzimmertür zusteuerte.

Narzissa blickte ihm flüchtig nach und schnaubte dann lautstark durch die Nase. „Ich dachte mir schon, dass er bei dir ist. Allerdings bin ich davon ausgegangen, dass du ihn in diesem Fall zu mir zurückbringst."

„Das wäre in dem Zustand, in dem er sich befand, nicht von Vorteil gewesen", entgegnete Snape. „Da hielt ich es für besser ihn seinen Rausch ausschlafen zu lassen."

„Wenn er seine Rausch _alleine_ ausgeschlafen hat, hab ich dagegen auch nichts einzuwenden", sagte Narzissa etwas ungehalten, worauf Snape sie ungläubig anstarrte. Er musste sich stark zusammenreißen Narzissa nicht an den Kopf zu werfen was in der Nacht wirklich vorgefallen war; dass Lucius in seiner Trunkenheit eine Annäherung gewagt hatte, und er, Snape, derjenige gewesen war, der ihn davon abgehalten hatte etwas zu tun was er spätestens im nüchternen Zustand bereut hätte. Stattdessen schenkte er ihr nur einen giftigen Blick. „Lass mich in Frieden", sagte er mit vor Verbitterung triefender Stimme und wandte sich zum Gehen

„Was hat er-"

„Er hat gar nichts! Besprecht das selbst, ich habe keine Lust mehr zwischen euch zu vermitteln, immerhin seid ihr alt genug."

Narzissa folgte ihm mit energischen Schritten zur Haustür. „Du könntest wenigstens so tun, als würdest du mich verstehen! Weißt du Severus … wenn ich _du_ wäre und ein betrunkener Lucius taucht mitten in der Nacht vor meiner Tür auf … ich würde die Chance nutzen!"

Snape blieb stehen und blickte kühl auf sie hinab. „Dann kannst du von Glück reden, dass du nicht ich bist." Er öffnete die Tür. „Und bevor ich es vergesse: Heute Abend wird eine Sitzung des Ordens stattfinden. Ich hole dich um Punkt sechs Uhr ab. Trödel nicht." Mit diesen Worten kehrte er ihr den Rücken zu und verließ das Anwesen. Narzissa blickte ihm eine Weile schmollend nach und begab sich dann ins Wohnzimmer, in dem Lucius stand und auf sie zu warten schien.

„Egal was du vorhast", sagte er, als Narzissa die Tür geschlossen hatte und auf ihn zukam, „ich bitte dich nicht zu schreien. Denn wenn du das tust, wird mein Kopf explodieren."

Narzissa nickte und man konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie alle Mühe hatte sich im Zaum zu halten. Eine Weile starrte sie ihn einfach nur an. Dann gab sie ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige.

„Ich weiß, wie demütigend es für dich ist wenn ich dir eine klebe!", sagte sie bebend. „Das ist mir, um ehrlich zu sein, aber gerade _scheißegal_! Verschwinde noch einmal für eine Nacht ohne mir zu sagen wo du bist und ich werde es wieder tun!" Narzissa rümpfte die Nase und musterte ihn abschätzend von oben bis unten. „Du riechst wie eine Schnapsleiche. Dein Sohn ist aufgewacht. Er hat nach dir gefragt. Ich konnte ihm nichts über deinen Verbleib sagen, das hat ihn nicht gerade aufgemuntert. Wenn ich an deiner Stelle wäre, ich würde mich in Grund und Boden schämen!" Sie atmete tief durch. „Ich werde mich jetzt hinlegen. Ich habe wegen dir die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugemacht." Und damit wirbelte sie herum und verließ das Wohnzimmer. An ihren wütenden Schritten konnte Lucius hören wann sie im ersten Stock angekommen und - nach einem lauten Türknallen zu urteilen, das das ganze Haus erzittern ließ - im Schlafzimmer verschwunden war.

Lucius verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht bei diesen eindeutig zu lauten Erschütterungen und schloss die Augen. Kurz darauf hörte er das erneute Öffnen und Schließen einer Tür, deutlich leiser diesmal und zaghafter. Als er die Augen öffnete stand Draco vor ihm, von dem er nun unsicher und etwas skeptisch gemustert wurde.

„Guten Morgen Draco", sagte Lucius und versuchte mit einem Räuspern die Heiserkeit von seiner Stimme zu vertreiben. „Ich … hatte eine ziemlich schlimme Nacht. Und dein Anblick ist das erste erfreuliche des Tages. Auch wenn ich wünschte ich würde dir etwas anders gegenübertreten können." Er seufzte. „Weißt du ich beneide dich fast ein wenig, dass du die letzten Tage verschlafen hast. Ich bin zurzeit nicht wirklich Ich selbst."

Draco blickte ihn noch immer sprachlos an. Er war so einen Redefluss von seinem Vater nicht gewöhnt. Und auch nicht solche Offenheit. „Das macht nichts", sagte er dann mit einem Schulterzucken. „Du bist cool so … wie du gerade bist."

Lucius' Gesicht nahm einen leicht verzweifelten Ausdruck an. „Ich habe die Nacht in meinen Sachen geschlafen und rieche meterweit nach Feuerwhiskey. Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen."

„Doch", sagte Draco und grinste.

Lucius starrte ihn einen Moment perplex an, dann grinste er ebenfalls. „Lass das mal deine Mutter hören. Ich glaube sie hat gedacht so wie ich aussehe würdest du mich noch mehr hassen."

„Hat sie dir deshalb eine gescheuert?"

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Der rote Fleck an deiner Wange", sagte Draco und tippte zur Demonstration an seine eigene. Dann nahm sein Gesicht einen ernsten Ausdruck an. „Und Dad … ich hasse dich nicht."

Lucius senkte den Blick für einen Moment und musterte angestrengt Dracos Schuhspitzen. „Geht es dir besser?", fragte er dann seltsam berührt.

„Viel besser."

Für eine Weile standen sie einfach nur da und schwiegen sich an. Draco ließ seine Hände in seine Hosentaschen verschwinden und kaute nervös auf seiner Unterlippe.

„Vater", platzte es dann aus ihm heraus, „es tut mir Leid! Ich dachte, ich wollte, ich … ich…" Er atmete tief durch. „Ich wollte nicht, dass das alles passiert! Ich dachte es wäre gut mit Dolohow mitzugehen, ich dachte, ich … ich wollte dir zeigen, dass ich kein Kind mehr bin! Ich meine – nein, ich meine nicht, dass es deine Schuld ist", fügte er hastig hinzu, „ich dachte nur … ich weiß nicht was ich dachte, ich…"

„Schon gut, Draco", sagte Lucius mit einem Lächeln. „Ich mache dir keinerlei Vorwürfe. Das wäre nicht recht, da es selbstverständlich meine Schuld ist. Ich glaube wir drei haben unsere Lektion gelernt."

„Und ich finde auch nicht, dass du ein Feigling bist!", erklärte Draco.

„Nimm diese Worte nicht zurück, bevor ich dir nicht das Gegenteil bewiesen habe." Der Malfoy lächelte bitter. „Severus schimpft mich andauernd einen Feigling und ich fürchte ihr habt Recht. Deine Mutter beispielsweise ist sehr viel mutiger als ich es bin."

„Sie war sehr traurig gestern Abend. Sie hat versucht es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, aber sie hat geweint und die ganze Nacht auf dich gewartet."

Lucius seufzte nur. Wieder verfielen sie in Schweigen, nur dass es jetzt kein unangenehmes Schweigen mehr war.

„Unser letztes Gespräch verlief etwas unglücklich", sagte Lucius nach einer Weile. „Vielleicht sollten wir es noch einmal probieren."

Draco lächelte. „Fändt ich klasse."

-#-

„Gab es in deinem Leben, bis auf Lucius Malfoy, noch andere Männer?"

Snape blickte auf. Sein Kollege stand mit dem einen Bein in seinem Wohnzimmer und mit den anderen noch immer im Gang, die Türklinke fest umklammert. Die Überwindung zu dieser Frage stand ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Auch ich wünsche einen guten Morgen, Remus", sagte Snape nach einer halben Ewigkeit. „Und bevor ich deine unglaubliche Frage beantworte, sollte ich sie wohl erst einmal korrigieren: Lucius ist leider Gottes nicht der Mann in meinem Leben. Aber bitte, komm doch herein", sagte er mit einer einladenden Handbewegung. „Es ist ja nicht so als wäre es etwas Ungewöhnliches, dass sich Leute schon am frühen Morgen für mein Liebesleben interessieren."

Lupin trat zögernd ein und schloss die Tür. Snapes Gemächer waren von angenehmem Kaffeeduft erfüllt und mit Staunen fiel Lupins Blick auf einen uralten Plattenspieler der durch eine riesige Muschel klassische Musik durchs Zimmer sandte.

„Kaffe?", fragte Snape, achtete jedoch darauf die Frage nicht allzu freundlich klingen zu lassen.

„N-nein danke. Was hörst du da?"

„Antonin Dvorak", antwortete Snape. „Und jetzt sieh mich nicht so an, was Musik anbelangt so waren die Muggel Meister ihres Fachs. Oder kannst du mir irgendeinen Komponisten aus der Zaubererwelt nennen der solche Musik gemacht hat?"

„Nein. Und ich mag klassische Musik auch sehr. Ich … bin nur etwas überrascht. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so etwas hörst."

Der Zaubertränkemeister hob eine Augenbraue. „Was hast du denn geglaubt was ich höre?"

„Keine Ahnung. Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich geglaubt du hättest mit Musik nichts am Hut", sagte Lupin und lachte.

Als Snape keine Mine verzog wurde er schlagartig wieder ernst und legte die Stirn verzweifelt in Falten. „Ja also … wieso ich eigentlich hier bin - du hast nicht geantwortet."

„Du hast das wirklich ernst gemeint?"

„Severus, sehe ich gerade so aus als würde ich Witze machen? Ich bin … total durcheinander."

„Und wie es aussieht bin mal wieder ich dafür verantwortlich."

„Nein, nein, ich … na ja doch, irgendwie schon."

„Ich kann dir nicht sagen wie Leid mir das tut", gab Snape monoton von sich und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffe.

„Also", fuhr Lupin fort. „Hast du jemals einen anderen Mann geliebt außer Lucius? Beziehungsweise mal was mit einem anderen … nun ja … gehabt?" Er erschrak, als Snape plötzlich ein paar hastige Schritte auf ihn zu machte. Sein Kollege lehnte sich ihm entgegen, blähte seine Nasenflügel und trat dann zurück. „Getrunken hast du zumindest nichts", stellte er fest.

„Was?" fragte Lupin verwirrt. „Nein, hab ich nicht! Du nimmst mich nicht ernst glaube ich."

„Um ehrlich zu sein: nein." Snape beäugte Lupin, der sich jetzt zögernd auf dem Sofa niederließ, skeptisch. „Weshalb, zum Henker, glaubst du, dass dich das etwas angeht?"

„Bitte Severus, antworte doch einfach, das ist schon schwer genug."

„Ich glaub es ja nicht." Er seufzte. „Nein und ja."

„Das … heißt im Genaueren?"

„Du hast mir zwei Fragen gestellt, ich gab dir zwei Antworten."

„Das heißt … nein, du hast nie einen anderen geliebt, aber ja, du hattest mal was mit anderen …"

Snape machte große Augen. „Deine Auffassungsgabe ist beachtlich", sagte er sarkastisch.

„Bitte Severus, ich ertrage so was gerade nicht."

„Nun, da ich so großzügig war dir eine derartig intime Frage zu beantworten, wärst du so gnädig mir zu verraten wieso du das wissen willst?"

Lupin fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein braunes Haar und atmete tief durch. „Weißt du … bei mir ist es ganz ähnlich gewesen. Für mich gab es immer nur Sirius. Dabei hat aber keine Rolle gespielt, dass er ein Mann war. Das hat mich zwar verwirrt und … anfangs auch … beschämt … aber es war mir egal, denn ich war in ihn verliebt und gegen dieses Gefühl konnte ich nichts tun. Mit den Mädchen, beziehungsweise Frauen mit denen ich im Laufe meins Lebens zusammen war … nunja … ich habe sie nie geliebt."

Snape runzelte die Stirn.

„Solange Sirius da war", fuhr Lupin fort, „gab es in meinem Herzen nur ihn. Ich war mit Frauen zusammen … weil ich nicht allein sein wollte und … es war ja auch ganz schön nur … es ist keiner gelungen mein Herz zu gewinnen … Somit hat keine Beziehung wirklich lange gehalten. Es ist sicher kein schönes Gefühl mit jemandem zusammen zu sein vom dem man weiß, dass er einen gar nicht richtig liebt."

„Wieso erzählst du mir das?", unterbrach ihn Snape.

Lupin holte erneut tief Luft. „Nun … ich … ich frage mich seit einiger Zeit … ich meine … . Wegen Sirius hatte ich keine Augen für andere Frauen … aber auch nicht für andere Männer…"

Snape machte ein langes Gesicht.

„I-ich meine … ich hab mich nie für andere interessiert, was aber vielleicht nur daran lag, dass ich schon verliebt war. Woher soll ich denn wissen ob ich nicht … weißt du, was ich sagen will?"

Snapes linke Augenbraue erreichte ungeahnte Höhen. „Nun … ich denke schon." Er schürzte die Lippen. „Mir ist jedoch immer noch nicht ganz klar, wieso du m-"

„Weil ich deine Hilfe brauche", sagte Lupin in einem Atemzug.

Schweigen. Snape blickte verwirrt in seinen Kaffee, so als ob der ihm irgendwie eine Erklärung für all das geben könnte. Dann zuckte er fast genervt die Schultern und seufzte lautstark. „Obwohl ich mit einer überaus großzügigen Intelligenz gesegnet bin, kann ich nicht wirklich einen Zusammenhang sehen. Ich versteh nicht inwiefern ich dir behilflich sein soll nur weil du dir nicht darüber im Klaren bist mit welchen Geschlecht du lieber - das Bett … teilen … willst." Snape wurde erst dann daran erinnert, dass er eine volle Tasse Kaffee in der Hand hielt, als diese mit einem Klirren auf dem Boden zerschellte und sich der heiße Inhalt sowohl auf Boden, als auch auf seiner Robe verteilte.

„_Verdammt_ noch einmal", fluchte er. „Das nächste Glas das zu Bruch geht bekomme ich von dir wieder!"

„Das ist doch nicht meine Schuld", verteidigte sich Lupin, „du hast es sowohl jetzt, als auch das letzte Mal fallen gelassen. Geschmissen, um genau zu sein."

„Ja, und das jedes Mal wenn du bei mir bist, scheint also irgendwie an dir zu liegen!" Mit wütenden Bewegungen seines Zauberstabs beseitiget Snape sowohl Flecken auf Robe und Teppich, als auch die Scherben, und wandte sich dann verärgert an seinen Kollegen. „Um es mal etwas salopp auszudrücken: Hast du sie noch alle?"

Lupin fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. „_Was_??"

„Seit Blacks Tod scheinen bei dir einige Schrauben locker zu sein!"

„Wie bitte??? Sag mal weißt du was du gerade sagst?"

„Wie auch immer die Hilfe aussehen soll, die du von mir erbittest: schlag es dir aus dem Kopf!"

Lupin starrte den Mann vor sich entrüstet an. „Vergiss es einfach", rief er dann wütend und erhob sich ruckartig von der Couch. „War 'ne blöde Idee!"

„In der Tat", stimmte ihm Snape zu. „Was glaubst du denn wer ich bin?"

„Ist meine eigene Schuld jemanden wie dich zu fragen. Ich könnt mich ohrfeigen."

„Und ich bin arrogant, dass ich nicht lache. Sind wir jetzt Teenager auf Entdeckungsreise oder was? Bildest du dir ein alle warten nur darauf von dir auserkoren zu werden?"

„Ich muss geistig umnachtet gewesen sein auf die Idee zu kommen, jemand wie _du_ könnte mir helfen. Severus, der Unnahbare", sagte Lupin spöttisch.

„Ich muss das alles träumen", keifte Snape, rauschte zur Tür und riss sie wütend auf. „Mein ganzes Leben lang wurde ich kaum mit dem Hintern angeguckt und plötzlich führen sich alle so auf als wäre ich die Mutter aller Veela!"

„Oh, soll ich dich jetzt noch bemitleiden wie begehrt du bist oder was?"

„Nein! Du sollst verschwinden!"

„Nicht lieber als das, Severus", rief Lupin und war mit großen Schritten an Snape vorbei und durch die Tür geeilt. „Wir sehen uns ja dann heute Abend bei der Versammlung!"

„Ich freu mich schon drauf!", brüllte Snape und ließ die Tür hinter ihm so laut ins Schloss krachen, dass sogar der Plattenspieler erzitterte.

-#-

Als Narzissa ins Wohnzimmer eilte, fragte sich Lucius ob sie überhaupt merkte, dass er sich im selben Raum befand. Zumindest schenkte sie ihm keine Beachtung und schien irgendetwas zu suchen. Dieses etwas stellte sich als ein Paar Handschuhe heraus, dass über der Lehne des Sofas hing und als Narzissa jene übergezogen hatte, war sie auch schon auf dem Weg zur Tür. „Ich muss nach Hogwarts", sagte sie kurz angebunden, ohne Lucius anzusehen. „Es kann spät werden, warte also nicht auf mich."

„Narzissa…" Lucius war aufgestanden und lief ihr mit langsamen Schritten hinterher.

„Ich muss mich beeilen, Severus wartet draußen auf mich. Gute Nacht." Narzissa öffnete ruckartig die Tür, doch dann spürte sie eine Hand um ihren Oberarm. Nicht grob, doch fest genug um sie sofort zum stehen bleiben zu bewegen. „Lass mich, ich muss gehen."

„Es reicht", sagte Lucius ruhig. „Mein Kater ist weg, du kannst aufhören zu geifern."

„Sehr witzig."

„Wirklich? Finde ich gar nicht."

Narzissa blickte ihn an und schob schmollend die Lippen nach vorn.

„Es ist mir gleich wie sehr du mich gerade verabscheust", fuhr Lucius fort, „aber ich bin noch immer dein Mann und ich dulde es nicht, dass du so mit mir sprichst."

„Ach, bist du das? Schön, dass du dich entschlossen hast mir das mitzuteilen, da fällt mir doch gleich ein riesengroßer Stein vom Herzen."

„Es ist wohl nicht der richtige Moment um sarkastisch zu sein."

„Was hat dich denn dazu bewogen zu mir zurückzukehren? Wolltest du nur eine neue Flasche Feuerwhiskey oder war das Bett in Spinners End zu unbequem? Oder bin vielleicht doch _ich_ der Grund, dass du hier stehst?"

„Narzissa, ich warne dich…"

„Verdammt noch einmal Lucius", schrie sie jetzt, und die Tränen schossen ihr unaufhaltsam in die Augen. „Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen was ich durchgemacht habe! Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach so stehen lassen und verschwinden, mit nichts als einer Flasche Feuerwhiskey, es hätte dir sonst etwas passieren können!"

„Konntest du dir nicht denken, dass ich eventuell bei Severus bin?"

„Eventuell, ja, aber um ehrlich zu sein hat mich das nicht gerade beruhigt! Zu ihm zu gehen, nachdem du deiner verräterischen, verhassten Ehefrau angedroht hast sie zu verlassen, tja, da sind mir so ein paar Gedanken gekommen, die mir nicht gefallen haben!"

„Wenn du glaubst, dass ich dich hasse, bist du sehr dumm."

„Nein, ich bin nicht dumm", schluchzte sie herzzerreißend, „sondern einfach nur total fertig! Dieser Schritt war schwer genug für mich, auch ohne dass du mir eine Szene machst und mir eröffnest mich verlassen zu wollen."

„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich dich verlassen will. Ich habe dir nur eine Frage gestellt."

„Eine Frage die du nicht stellen solltest, wenn du nicht wirklich die Absicht hast! Wie soll ich das denn ohne dich schaffen? Für dich und Draco tue ich das doch! Draco! Er war so enttäuscht gestern Abend!"

Lucius strich ihre eine Strähne aus dem feuchten Gesicht.

„Lucius", sagte sie und blickte ihn mit tränenassen Augen an. „Sag, liebst du mich noch?"

„Über alles."

„Und das obwohl ich so närrisch war?"

„Und das obwohl du so mutig warst, ja."

Narzissa starrte ihn an, dann ließ sie sich mit dem Kopf gegen seine Schulter sinken. „Ich _hasse_ dich", schluchzte sie.

Lucius lächelte und schloss seine Arme um sie. „Hast du nicht gesagt Severus wartet draußen?"

Narzissa nickte und fasste ihn an der Hand. „Komm mit mir."

Doch ihr Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich kann nicht." Er küsste ihre Hand. „Beeil dich, Severus hasst Verspätungen."

Diese Tatsache bestätigte sich auch. Snape stand am Haustor gelehnt, welches das riesige Anwesen umgab, und Narzissa konnte seine grimmige Mine schon von weitem erkennen.

„Liegt es eigentlich in der Natur der Frau immer zu spät zu kommen?", fragte er, während Narzissa auf ihn zukam.

„Genauso wie es in der Natur des Mannes liegt immer zu-"

„Den Spruch kannst du dir schenken!", nölte Snape, setzte dann jedoch einen nachdenklichen Blick auf. „Wobei dies natürlich ein Punkt ist, der mich darin bekräftig hat mich meiner Neigung hinzugeben."

„Wenn es sich alle Männer so einfach machen würden, wäre es um uns Frauen schlecht bestellt", sagte Narzissa mit einem vorwurfsvollen Schmunzeln, schob Snape zur Seite und öffnete das Tor. „Aber ich würde ganz Wiltshire darum verwetten, dass ich dich rumkriegen würde."

„Ich hege keinen Zweifel daran, Narzissa."

Sie blieb stehen und blickte ihn durch die Gitterstäbe hindurch an. „Wirklich?"

„Selbstverständlich. Immerhin hattest du mich schon einmal fast so weit."

„Ja, wenn du nicht so ein wundervoller Mensch gewesen wärst."

„Für jemanden wie mich klingen diese Worte wie Spott." Er folgte ihr durch das Tor. „Abgesehen davon - ich bin ein einsamer Mann, ich darf es mir nicht erlauben wählerisch zu sein."

Narzissa hob eine Augenbraue.

„Sollte dir also wieder einmal der Sinn danach stehen, mich zu verführen, nur zu", fuhr Snape fort und erntete daraufhin einen Klaps von Narzissa. „Wie überaus charmant", sagte sie. „Nun, Mister, wann genau beginnt die Versammlung eigentlich?"

„In einer halben Stunde", antwortete Snape, „aber ich muss ohnehin noch einmal in mein Büro."

„Ich soll eine halbe Stunde in deinem Büro hocken, umgeben von Glibber und Schleim und all den anderen undefinierbaren Dingen die du da herumstehen hast? Danke, ich verzichte. Da bleibe ich solang lieber auf dem Innenhof von Hogwarts, schwelge in Erinnerungen und genieße die frische Winterluft."

„Wie du willst", meinte Snape und schloss das Tor hinter ihnen. „Cissa?"

„Ja?"

„Weshalb hast du geweint?"

Narzissa blickte ihn überrascht an. „Du hast es gemerkt?" Snape gab eine Mischung aus einem Nicken und einem Schulterzucken von sich.

„Es geht mir gut, Severus."

„Wirklich?"

Sie lächelte. „Ja wirklich. Komm. In Hogwarts warten eine Menge Leute die mich hassen."

„Willst du mir meinen Rang streitig machen?"

-#-

Tonks konnte nicht genau sagen, wie lange Lupin sich jetzt schon über Snape beschwerte, aber was sie definitiv wusste war, dass es ihr allmählich gehörig auf den Zeiger ging.

„Also ich frage mich wirklich wie Dumbledore diesen Mann auf unsere Schüler loslassen kann", echauffierte sich der sonst so friedvolle Werfwolf gerade. „Kein Wunder, dass sämtliche Nicht-Slytherins durch die Prüfungen rasseln, wenn sie auch noch dieser Schikane von diesem gefühllosen Klotz ausgesetzt sind. Wenn man jetzt sagen könnte, dass dies seine Art zu unterrichten ist, wäre das zwar unfair und ein Pech für die Schüler, aber vielleicht noch verständlich. Aber das Schlimme ist, dass das nicht nur seine Art zu unterrichten ist, sondern seine Art zu _leben_! Er tut nicht einfach nur so kalt, er _ist_ es!"

Tonks blieb stehen. Sie wusste nicht einmal, was genau eigentlich zwischen ihrem Freund und Snape vorgefallen war und aus dem Kauderwelsch, den Lupin da zusammenschimpfte, konnte sie auch nicht viel herausfinden. „Remus?"

Lupin blieb ebenfalls stehen, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. „Hm?"

„Tust du mir einen Gefallen?"

„Aufhören über Severus zu meckern zum Beispiel?", fragte Lupin mit einem schiefen Grinsen. „Lässt sich machen, ich hab keine Lust mehr, das ist er gar nicht wert."

„Das außerdem", sagte Tonks. „Aber ich meinte eigentlich einen anderen Gefallen."

„Klar. Was denn?"

„Gibst du mir einen Kuss?"

Lupin stutzte, dann sah es so aus als würde er lachen, doch er entschied sich dagegen und blickte Tonks stattdessen mehr als nur verwirrt an.

„Also mit so einer Frage rechnet man nicht unbedingt", sagte Tonks mit einem Schulterzucken, „aber dass dich das nun so von den Socken haut, hätte ich auch nicht gedacht."

„Nein, entschuldige", sagte Lupin etwas zerstreut. „Ich habe nur gerade ein sehr intensives Déjàvu!"

„Sieh einer an", grinste Tonks, „es passiert dir also öfter, dass Mädels mal mit dir knutschen wollen?"

„Äh", machte Lupin noch immer verwirrt. „Nein, eigentlich nicht." Jetzt lachte er doch. „Einen Kuss? Bist du sicher?"

„Japp. Einen harmlosen. Wenn ich schon von dir verschmäht werde, möchte ich wenigstens sagen können, dass du mich geküsst hast. Ohne Zungenkram und so."

„Zungenkram, verstehe …. In Ordnung. Wohin denn?"

„Auf den Arsch!" Tonks rollte mit den Augen. „Auf den Mund natürlich. _Wohin denn_", wiederholte sie kopfschüttelnd.

Lupin grinste und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Moment", sagte Tonks. „Wie gefalle ich dir am Besten?"

„Wie bitte?"

„Na ja, ich gebe die Hoffnung nicht auf, dich mit meinem Kuss zu verzaubern. Dabei muss ich das richtige Styling haben. Auf welchen Look stehst du? Auf diesen?" Tonks schloss die Augen und setzte einen konzentrierten Gesichtsausdruck auf, aus dem Lupin nicht wirklich viel schließen konnte. Doch dann sah er, wie ihr Haar wuchs. Aber das war nicht die einzige Veränderung, es wurde zudem auch heller, bis sich das violett in ein goldblond verwandelt hatte. Lupin starrte sie mit offenem Mund an.

„Sprachlos?", grinste Tonks.

„Um ehrlich zu sein … ja. Du siehst ihr mit dem Haar wirklich ähnlich. Man erkennt, dass ihr verwandt seid."

„Findest du das nicht sexy?"

Lupin lächelte. „Um ehrlich zu sein gefällst du mir als Tonks am besten."

„Is' nich' dein Ernst."

„Doch", sagte der Werwolf mit einem Nicken. „Narzissa ist eine wunderschöne Frau. Sie trifft jedoch nicht ganz meinen persönlichen Geschmack … und hat etwas zu viel Mord und Totschlag in ihrem Lebenslauf."

„Junge, Junge", entgegnete Tonks, während sich ihr Haar wieder dunkler färbte und kürzer wurde, „bei dir scheint echt was schief gelaufen zu sein. Sogar Männer die auf Männer stehen, stehen auf sie!"

„Ohje", murmelte Lupin und kratzte sich an der Stirn. „Willst du nun einen Kuss oder nicht?"

„Klar doch", sagte Tonks mit einem breiten Grinsen und legte ihre Hände mutig an seine Hüften. Auch Lupin konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als sich ihre Münder aufeinander zu bewegten.

„Wie entzückend."

Die beiden fuhren auseinander und drehten gleichzeitig den Kopf.

Snape stand einige Meter von ihnen entfernt im Korridor und musterte sie mit einem süffisanten Lächeln. Tonks konnte sich noch nicht ganz entscheiden ob sie verärgert oder belustigt sein sollte, während Lupin diese Entscheidung schon getroffen hatte, als er die unverkennbare Stimme des Störenfriedes erkannt hatte. Er ließ die Hände in seine Hosentaschen gleiten und schenkte Snape einen abfälligen Blick.

Den schien das jedoch nicht im Mindesten zu beeindrucken. „Gratuliere, Nymphadora", sagte er, „du hast es letztendlich doch noch geschafft unseren Werwolf zu zähmen."

Spätestens jetzt merkte Tonks, dass die Situation _nicht_ lustig war.

„Es ist nicht das wonach es aussieht", sagte Lupin an ihrer statt genervt.

„Nicht doch." Snape schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Du bist mir keinerlei Rechenschaft schuldig, Remus."

„Es war eine Geste unter Freunden", erklärte Lupin trotzdem weiter, worauf Tonks ihn nun etwas beleidigt anblickte.

„Eine Geste unter Freunden?", fragte Snape. „Interessant, wie sich die Zeiten geändert haben, dass so etwas jetzt als Geste unter Freunden verstanden wird. Muss wohl an mir vorübergegangen sein. Oder es liegt ganz einfach an der Tatsache, dass ich kaum Freunde habe. Danke für die Aufklärung, Remus, es gibt da den einen oder anderen an dem ich diese moderne Form des Freundschaftsbeweises nur zu gern ausprobieren würde." Er grinste süffisant. Dann hob er überrascht die Augenbrauen. „Oh, ich glaube ich beginne zu verstehen. Diese Sache hat nicht zufällig mit deiner Bitte von heute Morgen zu tun? Du hättest mir das gleich erklären sollen, vielleicht wäre ich ihr dann nachgekommen."

Tonks blickte fragend zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her. Lupins Gesicht zeigte sämtliche Regungen, von Wut über Fassungslosigkeit bis hin zu Scham. „Treib es nicht auf die Spitze, Severus", sagte er leise, aber mit einer deutlichen Drohung in der Stimme.

Snape zuckte bedauernd die Schultern und wandte sich wieder an Tonks. „Wie gesagt, ich rechne es dir hoch an, dass du dir Remus geangelt hast, obwohl du nicht einmal die Frau – oder sagen wir … die _Person_ – seiner Träume bist."

Tonks starrte den Zaubertränkemeister erschüttert an. „Du kannst ein ganz furchtbares Scheusal sein, Snape", sagte sie mit Tränen in den Augen und ließ die beiden stehen.

Lupin sah ihr geknickt hinterher und ging dann an Snape vorbei ohne ihn auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.

„Was ist denn?", fragte dieser. „Ich dachte ich tue dir einen Gefallen."

Lupin blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Du kannst mir einen Gefallen tun, Severus", sagte er müde. „Halte dich zukünftig aus meinem Leben heraus."

„Das versuche ich doch", entgegnete Snape kühl, „aber dann stehst du plötzlich wieder vor meiner Tür und tust so als wären wir die besten Freunde."

Lupin hob in einer unkontrollierten Bewegung die Hände. „Oooh _Gott_, ich kann dir nicht sagen wie sehr du mich ankotzt!"

„Autsch! Du kannst ja richtig ausfallend werden, ich bin beeindruckt."

„Zu glauben, dass es an dir auch eine nette Seite gibt, war wirklich das _Bescheuerteste_, was mir je in den Sinn gekommen ist!"

„Das haben andere schon schneller herausgefunden", sagte Snape gelangweilt.

„Ja, weil sie gar nicht erst die Geduld haben sich so lange mit dir herumzuärgern. Und sie hatten recht, das ist verschwendete Zeit."

„Verschwendete Zeit, aha", meinte Snape. „Ich frage mich ob das Heulen um Black an meiner Schulter auch dazugehört?"

Lupin starrte ihn fassungslos an.

„Es ist mir noch immer ein Rätsel", fuhr Snape ungerührt fort, „wieso du damit zu mir gekommen bist, anstatt zu dem Menschen zu gehen - ich spreche von Tonks - der dafür auch echtes Mitgefühl hat. Ich denke ihr seid so vertraut miteinander. Hm? Ich denke sie ist deine wirkliche und wahre Freundin. Hörst du mir zu, Remus? Oder habe ich da etwa einen wunden Punkt getroffen?" Snape lächelte kalt. „Sie weiß über deine wahren Gefühle zu Black nicht einmal Bescheid, habe ich Recht?" Er gab ein übertriebenes Seufzen von sich. „Tja, wenn man nicht einmal zu sich selber steht und sich für seine Gefühle schämt, hat man wohl keine andere Wahl."

Lupin starrte ihn noch immer wie versteinert an, Verletzlichkeit lag in seinem Blick. Er machte ein paar Schritte auf Snape zu. „Du willst mir jetzt also erzählen, dass dein Mitgefühl an diesem Abend nur geheuchelt war … für wie blöd hältst du mich eigentlich …?"

„Du warst so aufgelöst", erklärte Snape sachlich, „da konnte ich keine Sticheleien riskieren. Dumbledore hätte es sicher nicht gern gesehen, wenn du vor lauter Kummer vom Astronomieturm gesprungen wärst."

Lupin machte weitere Schritte auf ihn zu, bis er ganz nah vor ihm stand.

„Uuh", machte Snape leise, „kommt jetzt die überfällige Ohrfeige? Sollte ich in Deckung gehen?"

Lupins Augenbrauen zogen sich schmerzlich zusammen. Er suchte rastlos irgendetwas ins Snapes Blick. „Wie kann in einem Menschen wie dir", begann er stockend, „der soviel Hass in sich hat, noch Platz für Liebe sein?"

„Du bist wirklich sehr poetisch. Aber auch unermüdlich – mit Fragen dieser Art hast du mich schon gestern gelöchert."

„Ja, genau", sagte Lupin. „Und geglaubt, dass wir uns dabei etwas angenähert hätten."

„Wie du heute Morgen mit deiner unkonventionellen Bitte unter Beweis gestellt hast."

„Wovor hast du Angst, Severus?", fragte Lupin, während er nun direkt in diese schwarzen Augen sah, und es war mehr ein Flüstern.

„Vor dir sicher nicht. Und wenn du bei unserem Gespräch gestern zugehört hättest, würdest mir solche Fragen nicht mehr stellen müssen."

„Wieso lässt du deine Maske bei mir nicht einfach fallen?"

„Welche Maske?", fragte Snape mit einem boshaften Lächeln.

„Ich bin keiner deiner Todesserfreunde."

„Ach nein."

„Hast du Angst ein Image zu verlieren? Ich würde es auch keinem verraten", spöttelte Lupin.

„Mein Image ist doch das einzige was ich habe", sagte Snape sarkastisch.

„Was muss ich tun, damit du mir ein wenig entgegen kommst? Mich wie ein Arschloch verhalten?"

„Wer sagt dir, dass du keines bist?"

„Mit Sicherheit nicht, denn aus deinem Mund wäre das ein Kompliment." Lupin runzelte die Stirn. „Soll ich dir Gemeinheiten an den Kopf werfen, brauchst du so etwas?"

„Das hast du gar nicht drauf", sagte Snape trocken.

„Du unterschätzt mich, Severus", sagte Lupin. „In vielerlei Hinsicht." Er zögerte einen Moment. „Redet Lucius auch so mit dir? Bist du ihm deshalb so verfallen?"

„Du begibst dich gerade auf Glatteis, Remus", sagte Snape, jetzt mit verhärteter Mine. „Also lass es sein. Du bist nicht Manns genug dich mit mir anzulegen."

„Ich will mich gar nicht mit dir anlegen", entgegnete Lupin. „Das ist es, was du nicht verstehst. Du bist schon so sehr daran gewöhnt, dass die Menschen dir etwas Schlechtes wollen, dass du überhaupt nicht mehr merkst, dass es andere gibt, die versuchen dir zu helfen. Oder du gibst dir ganz einfach keine Mühe." Er hob abwehrend die Hände. „Aber schon klar, du brauchst natürlich keine Hilfe! Du bist der einzige Mensch der das nicht nötig hat. Das sieht man daran wie perfekt und erfüllt und glücklich dein Leben ist." Lupin machte eine Pause, doch der erwartete Ausbruch von Snape kam nicht, weshalb er mutig fort fuhr. „Ich wette du bereust es zutiefst, mir gestern so viel von dir erzählt zu haben. Denn jetzt gibt es etwas das ich über dich weiß und wenn ich wollte, könnte ich jetzt dutzende von fiesen Bemerkungen vom Stapel lassen, von denen ich auch genau wüsste, dass sie dir zusetzen würden. Aber da besteht der Unterschied zwischen uns beiden, Severus: ich unterlasse diverse Bemerkungen, weil ich weiß wie weh Worte tun können und weil ich das was du mir erzählt hast mit Respekt behandle; du dagegen lässt keine Gelegenheit offen mich aufs Neue zu verletzen. Überleg mal, Severus… bist du dadurch weniger unglücklich?"

„Und du?", fragte Snape ruhig. „Bist du weniger unglücklich weil du nett zu den Menschen bist?"

Lupin seufzte leise. „Wir zwei sind Menschen die unterschiedlicher nicht sein könnten. Und erleiden trotzdem Ähnliches."

Snape öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn jedoch kurz darauf wieder und blickte Lupin mit unlesbarer Mine an. „Du bist wie ein offenes Buch", sagte er dann doch.

„Ja", sagte Lupin, „du machst dir nur keine Mühe darin zu lesen." Er schluckte hart. Für einen Moment sagte keiner der beiden etwas. Lupin spürte so etwas wie Nervosität in sich aufsteigen, von der er nicht zu sagen vermochte woher sie kam. Er stand noch immer ganz nah vor seinem Kollegen und schien wie festgewachsen zu sein. Mit großer Anstrengung trat er einen Schritt vor ihm zurück. „Lass Tonks in Frieden, ja?"

„Du solltest dem Mädchen mal die Wahrheit erzählen, anstatt ihr falsche Hoffnungen zu machen", erwiderte Snape auf diese Bitte.

„Ich mache ihr keine falschen Hoffnungen. Und als ob es dich interessieren würde wie es Tonks geht."

„Tut es auch nicht", sagte Snape nüchtern, „aber ich finde dein Verhalten diesbezüglich einfach nur jämmerlich."

„Wie ich dir heute Morgen mitgeteilt habe – was sich ja nun als ein großer Fehler herausgestellt hat – bin ich _diesbezüglich_ zurzeit etwas … unsicher."

„Verschone mich mit diesem pubertären Geschwätz", nölte Snape.

Lupin fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Haar und atmete tief aus. „Siehst du, genau das meine ich! Wir machen einen kleinen Schritt vorwärts, aber dann einen größeren wieder zurück! Das ist doch wirklich nicht zum Aushalten mit dir!"

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann geh doch. Ich bin nicht scharf darauf gewesen dir dabei zuzusehen wie du Tonks die Zunge in den Hals steckst, nur leider ist das nun einmal der Weg zu meinem Büro. Such dir das nächste mal gefälligst einen anderen Ort für deine Liebeleien aus!"

„Liebel-" Lupin erweckte den Eindruck als würde ihm jeden Moment Dampf aus den Ohren schießen. „Und ich habe ihr überhaupt nicht die Zunge- weißt du das geht dich einen Drachenscheiß an!"

„Nicht mal das kriegst du auf die Reihe? Was wolltest du denn was ich mit dir anstelle um dir zu helfen? Händchen halten oder was?"

Lupin zog seinen Zauberstab. Kleine Funken sprühten aus der Spitze und gaben ein knisterndes Geräusch von sich.

Snape tat es ihm gleich. „Sieh einer an, der zahme Wolf kann tatsächlich zu einer Bestie werden."

„Ja, das müsstest du eigentlich noch aus deinem fünften Schuljahr wissen!"

„REMUS!"

Lupins und Snapes Köpfe wirbelten herum. Hermine stand einige Meter vor ihnen und starrte erst die beiden Männer und dann ihre Zauberstäbe erschrocken an. Sie überlegte nicht lange, zog ihren eigenen und richtete ihn auf Snape.

„Hermine", begann Lupin beschwichtigend, wurde aber von Snape unterbrochen.

„Ja haben Sie denn jetzt völlig Ihren VERSTAND VERLOREN?", bellte er, sodass Hermine zusammenzuckte. „Stecken Sie gefälligst Ihren Zauberstab weg oder Sie schrubben für den Rest Ihres Lebens meinen Kerker!"

Lupin nickte ihr zu, worauf Hermine zitternd ihren Zauberstab sinken ließen.

„Wegpacken, habe ich gesagt", knurrte Snape.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Hermine an Lupin gewandt und blickte immer wieder unsicher zu Snape. Ihre beiden Lehrer so zu sehen, brachte sie völlig aus dem Konzept.

„Na, Lupin", sagte Snape, „wollen wir unsere kleinen Zwist nach draußen verlegen? Oder willst du das diesen unschuldigen Augen antun?"

„Sie duellieren?", fragte Hermine schrill. „Aber … bitte, seien sie doch vernünftig."

„Halten Sie sich da raus, Granger, Ihre Meinung interessiert nicht."

Lupin schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. „Sie hat Recht, Severus, das ist lächerlich."

Snape ließ seinen Zauberstab ohne einen Kommentar unter seinem Mantel verschwinden.

Die beiden Männer funkelten sich wütend an, bis Lupin dem Zaubertränkemeister entnervt den Rücken zuwandte und seine Hand auf Hermines Schulter legte. „Wolltest du irgendetwas bestimmtes, Hermine?"

„Ähm…ja", erwiderte Hermine, noch immer vollkommen verwirrt. Lupin nickte. „Dann lass uns in mein Büro gehen. Ich brauche erst einmal eine Tasse Tee", sagte er vorwurfsvoll in Snapes Richtung und verschwand mit Hermine im Korridor.

Snape warf einen Blick auf seine Taschenuhr und stöhnte entnervt. Die Versammlung würde in zehn Minuten anfangen.

* * *

auf meinem Weihnachtswunschzettel stehen unter anderem: reeeevieeeews :D


	25. Schaf im Wolfspelz

Prüfungen, Uni, Lernstress und emotionale Tiefen sind Gründe dafür, dass es mit dem update mal wieder etwas länger gedauert hat. Dafür ist das neue Kapitel aber besonders lang. Das längste dieser Story, um genau zu sein °lol° (allerdings habe ich seit langem mal wieder Gefühl das Schreiben verlernt zu haben :(( An Ideen mangelt es nicht, aber irgendwie an der Umsetzung)

Mein Dank geht natürlich wieder an meine lieben Leser, die da wären:_ Chrissi_ _Chaos, Lucinanda Sakurazukamori, PrincessofMadness, Maxine, Anna, Nickodemus, The Hase_ und _Reditus Mortis. _°verteilt Handküsse°

Im letzten Kapitel gab es einen unerträglichen Snape, einen vor Wut schnaubenden Lupin, eine überreizte Narzissa und einen geohrfeigten Lucius.

In diesem Kapitel gibt es ... öh … lest selbst! XD

* * *

-25-

Das Stimmengewirr wurde lauter, je näher er dem Versammlungsraum kam, und entlockte Snape ein genervtes Seufzen. Was seine Motivation betraf, an einem Tisch mit Menschen zusammen zu sitzen die entweder keinen Mut hatten ihn offen anzusprechen oder über Dinge diskutierten die dann doch nicht in die Tat umgesetzt wurden, so konnte er auf diese Versammlungen verzichten. In letzter Zeit gab es ohnehin kaum irgendwelche Neuigkeiten und wenn, dann erfuhr er sie von Dumbledore persönlich. Heute jedoch würde es sich um Narzissa drehen und schon allein aus diesem Grund war es für ihn selbstverständlich anwesend zu sein. Auch wenn sie sich diesbezüglich nicht geäußert hatte, Snape war sich sicher, dass Narzissa Unterstützung brauchen würde, und wenn es nur durch seine bloße Anwesenheit war.

Dass die beiden Personen, die er zuerst erblickte, ausgerechnet Harry Potter und Ron Weasley waren, hob seine Stimmung nicht unbedingt. Die beiden Gryffindors standen neben der Tür zum Versammlungsraum und unterhielten sich, was dem Tränkemeister allerdings kein Hindernis war direkt auf sie zuzusteuern und sie dabei zu unterbrechen.

„Verschwinden Sie, Weasley", sagte er, als er direkt vor ihnen stand.

Harry und Ron blickten erst Snape verwundert an, dann einander, und rollten schließlich mit den Augen.

„Die Versammlung hat noch nicht angefangen", sagte Harry gelangweilt, „es spricht nichts dagegen, dass er hier steht."

„Es reicht vollkommen aus, dass ich Ihre Anwesenheit während der Versammlung ertragen muss, Potter", entgegnete Snape ebenso gelangweilt, „zwei Ihrer Art überschreiten den Grad an Ertragbarem für mich. Abgesehen davon wartet im Aufenthaltsraum doch bestimmt eine Person, deren Gesellschaft Mr. Wesley mit Sicherheit Ihrer vorzieht: ich kann Miss Granger nirgends entdecken. Hat irgendjemand das unsichtbare Band, durch das Sie drei miteinander verbunden sind, durchtrennt? Oder haben Sie ganz einfach erkannt, dass man sich auch selbstständig fortbewegen kann, anstatt wie Kletten aneinander zu hängen?"

„So was nennt man _Freundschaft_, aber davon verstehen Sie sicher nichts", sagte Ron wütend. „Und was Hermine angeht, die war nicht unbedingt scharf darauf Ihnen heute noch einmal über den Weg zu laufen."

Snape hob interessiert die Augenbrauen. „Es spricht?! Ich bin verblüfft, dass Sie so etwas wie Parole bieten können. Das macht dann 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, denke ich, weil sie meine Gefühle verletzt haben. Und jetzt Weasley", er wedelte ungeduldig mit der Hand, „machen Sie die Fliege!"

Ron seufzte lautstark, winkte Harry kurz zu und schob sich an den Leuten vorbei, die im Flur versammelt waren. Harry blickte ihm kopfschüttelnd hinterher, wollte Snape jedoch nicht den Gefallen tun ebenfalls das Weite zu suchen. Stattdessen starrte er ihm provozierend ins Gesicht. Sein Blick wurde ausdauernd und intensiv erwidert.

„Habe ich einen Flubberwurm in der Nase, Sir?", fragte Harry schließlich, als er spürte, dass er bei diesem stummen Duell den Kürzeren ziehen würde. Als er das letzte mal so mit Snapes Anwesenheit konfrontiert gewesen war, hatte sein Zaubertränkelehrer ihm gegenübergesessen, seine Todesserkutte durchtränkt von Blut, und ihn für all sein persönliches Leid verantwortlich gemacht. Dass er ihm womöglich aber auch das Leben gerettet hatte, schob Harry in seinem Kopf bewusst beiseite.

Auch in Snapes Erinnerung spielte sich dieses Geschehen ab. Deshalb brauchte er ein paar Sekunden um zu registrieren, dass die Frage an ihn gerichtet war. „Was war das?"

„Ich hab mich nur gefragt ob es einen Grund dafür gibt, dass Sie mich so anstarren", erklärte Harry.

„Ach", machte Snape sanft, „dein Anblick, Potter, riss mich nur in einen Strudel der Nostalgie." Harry bemerkte, dass er wieder ins Du verfallen war, so wie er es immer tat, wenn er mit ihm allein sprach. Wahrscheinlich wollte er ihm damit zeigen, dass er ihm nicht den geringsten Respekt entgegen brachte.

„Es hat schon lange niemand mehr meine Regale geordnet, Kessel geschrubbt …", fuhr Snape verträumt fort. „Es fällt richtig auf, dass derzeit nicht unterrichtet wird."

„Wieso? Weil der Punktestand der Gryffindors seitdem stabil ist?", fragte Harry provozierend.

Snape grinste dezent. „Ganz Recht. Und ich bin so über deinen scharfen Verstand begeistert, dass in mir der Wunsch aufkeimt Gryffindor ein paar Pünktchen zu schenken, aber leider Potter, _leider_ ist das Verteilen und Abziehen von Punkten nur während der Unterrichtszeit gestattet."

„Klasse! Das heißt ich könnte den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins anzünden ohne dafür bestraft zu werden?"

„Ich würde dir dafür keine Punkte abziehen können", sagte Snape nun etwas unfreundlicher. „Was andere Arten von Bestrafung angeht, ist diese durchaus erlaubt. Und glaube mir, meine Phantasie erstreckt sich über weitaus mehr als über Kesselschrubben!"

„War das jetzt ein … ja … oder ein … nein?", fragte Harry und setzte einen dümmlichen Blick auf.

„Ah, ich vergaß, dass das Denkvermögen eines Gryffindors nur auf einfache Fragen und Antworten beschränkt ist. Also noch einmal für Dich, Potter: nein, wenn du den Wunsch verspürst weiterzuleben, ja, wenn du darauf aus bist sehr viel Zeit mit mir zu verbringen!"

Harry seufzte lautlos und ließ seine Hände in seinen Hosentaschen verschwinden. „Wenn das Punkteabziehen nur während der Schulzeit möglich ist, wieso haben Sie Ron dann welche abgezogen … Sir?"

„Weil Mr. Weasley nichts davon weiß." Snape zog seine Mundwinkel gehässig nach oben. „Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen, Mr. Potter", sagte er gedehnt, „ich möchte die restliche Zeit bis zum Beginn der Versammlung nicht mit Ihnen vergeuden." Mit diesen Worten ließ er seinen Schüler stehen und betrat das Versammlungszimmer. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe irgendjemanden zu begrüßen. Er ließ seinen Blick kurz durch den Raum schweifen, bis er Narzissa entdeckte, die abseits in einer dunklen Ecke an der Wand lehnte und hin und wieder misstrauische Blicke der restlichen Zauberer erntete, die im Raum versammelt waren. Snape ging schnurstracks zu ihr, stellte sich neben sie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Sieh einer an", sagte er, „sie haben dich noch nicht gefressen."

Narzissa schmunzelte. „Ich glaube sie haben eher davor Angst, dass_ ich_ sie fresse." Sie warf einen vergnügten Blick in die Menge.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Snape und musterte sie flüchtig von der Seite. „Das hier ist immerhin ein ganz anderes Flair als auf den Treffen der Todesser."

„Ich habe mich schon wohler gefühlt, danke. Und ich wette du findest das Flair auf einem Todessertreffen sehr viel angenehmer."

„Dazu werde ich schweigen", sagte Snape mit einem Seufzen und blickte gelangweilt zu den anderen Ordensmitgliedern hinüber. „Es gibt da übrigens etwas, das dich vielleicht interessieren wird: Ich war gerade bei Madame Pomfrey."

„Wirklich?", fragte Narzissa überrascht. „Das war mal eine vernünftige Entscheidung. Und?"

„Was und? Willst du jetzt Einzelheiten?"

„Nein, entschuldige. Ich meinte eigentlich … ob es dir jetzt besser geht … körperlich zumindest."

„Ja", gestand Snape widerwillig.

Narzissa nickte. „Und wo ist der Haken?"

„Welcher Haken?"

„Wie kommt es plötzlich zu diesem Sinneswandel? Du hast dich so dagegen gesträubt, als ich dich darauf angesprochen habe … wieso macht es dir plötzlich nichts mehr aus, dass Poppy dich untersucht hat?"

„Nun, vielleicht deshalb, weil sie sich daran nicht erinnern wird."

„Sag bloß, du hast ihr einen Vergessenszauber verpasst?!"

„Narzissa, meine Liebe", sagt er mit geschürzten Lippen, „Poppy gehört nicht zu den Menschen, vor denen ich die Hosen fallen und an meinen intimsten Stellen herumhantieren lasse!"

Narzissa unterdrückte ein Grinsen. „Habe ich schon mal an deinen intimsten Stellen herumhantiert? Weiß ich nur nichts mehr davon?"

Snape blickte sie von der Seite an. „Ich wüsste nicht, warum das bei dir nötig sein sollte."

„Oh, darf ich das als Kompliment auffassen?"

„Wenn du willst", sagte Snape mit einem kaum sichtbaren Lächeln.

Narzissa schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Merlin, wie kommt es, dass wir immer wieder bei Themen landen die sich buchstäblich unter der Gürtellinie befinden?"

„Erstens: du hast angefangen, zweitens; ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, das nicht so bildlich auszudrücken."

„Wieso? Kommst du auf irgendwelche schmutzigen Gedanken?"

„Geht das noch etwas lauter?!", zischte Snape und warf einen flüchtigen Blick in die Menge.

Narzissa wandte den Kopf zur Seite und begann zu lachen.

„Wahrscheinlich dichten die uns schon eine Affäre an", murmelte Snape, worauf Narzissa heftiger lachte. Einige der Ordensmitglieder blickten verwundert und teils auch verstimmt in ihre Richtung, weshalb sich Narzissa zur Wand drehte und verhalten weitergluckste. „Ich mache mich vollkommen lächerlich", presste sie hervor, Snape jedoch redete unbeirrt weiter.

„Du hast schon Minuspunkte weil du mit Lucius Malfoy verheiratet bist, eine Affäre mit mir – tja, ich behaupte mal du hast schon verloren. Eigentlich könnten wir uns das hier sparen."

„Und in deine Privaträume verschwinden?", fragte Narzissa mit einem Strahlen und klammerte sich an seinen Arm.

„Ich hatte da eher an Malfoy Manor gedacht", sagte Snape mit einem Grinsen, welches aber augenblicklich verschwand als er die Person erblickte die gerade den Raum betrat.

Narzissa atmete tief durch um ihre Beherrschung zurückzuerlangen und drehte sich um, und nun sah auch sie Lupin, der geradewegs auf sie zukam. „Hallo", sagte er ernst an Narzissa gewandt und nickte zum Gruß, Snapes Blick jedoch wich er aus. Dann ließ er sich an dem Versammlungstisch neben Tonks nieder, die sich sichtlich Mühe gab, nicht in ihre Richtung zu sehen.

Narzissa blickte ihm mit gehobenen Augenbrauen hinterher. „Was war das denn bitte?", fragte sie Snape. „Er hat dich ja regelrecht ignoriert."

„Ach", machte Snape genervt, „Lupin ist ein wenig von der Rolle seitdem er weiß, dass er und ich … ähnliche Neigungen haben."

„Achja?"

„_Dasselbe Schicksal teilen_, wie er es dramatisch ausdrückt."

„Wirklich?" Narzissa nickte. „Ich versteh kein Wort."

Snape seufzte. „Nunja, bei einem etwas ausgeartetem Gespräch letztens habe ich ihm erzählt dass ich … du weißt schon … die Sache mit uns … Lucius, du, ich ..."

„Hast du?"

„Er glaubte ich sei in dich verliebt!", beeilte sich Snape zu sagen. „Ich habe das richtig gestellt."

Narzissa machte ein überraschtes Gesicht.

„Was denn?", blaffte Snape. „Was ist?"

„Gar nichts, ich bin nur überrascht", sagte Narzissa verblüfft. „Du scheinst ihm sehr zu vertrauen, wenn du ihm so etwas erzählst."

„Herr Gott noch mal", maulte Snape.

„Nein, ich finde das gut! Und wieso ist er jetzt so sauer?"

„Das würdest du mir nicht glauben, wenn ich es dir erzähle!"

„Ach?", machte Narzissa neugierig.

„Entschuldigung?" Kingsley Shacklebolt, groß und dunkel wie er war, hatte sich vor ihnen aufgebaut. Wie es den Anschein machte, war er der einzige der sich dazu bereit erklärt hatte zu dem unheimlichen Duo zu gehen, das Snape und Narzissa darstellten. „Ich will nicht stören, aber wir können dann anfangen."

„Wir waren fertig", sagte Snape. „Aber was ist mit Dumbledore?"

„Der lässt sich entschuldigen, er hat wichtiges zu erledigen."

„Aha", machte Snape und als Kingsley an seinen Platz zurückkehrte, lehnte er sich Narzissa entgegen. „Es ist keine Kunst wichtigeres zu tun zu haben als hier anwesend zu sein." Narzissa schmunzelte. „Aber mach dir keine Sorgen", sprach Snape leise weiter, „mit ihm hast du ja schon gesprochen."

„Ich mache mir keine Sorgen", entgegnete Narzissa.

Snape lächelte spöttisch. „Natürlich nicht." Er drückte ihre Hand, bevor er sich am Tisch niederließ. Narzissa blieb neben ihm an Ende der langen Tafel stehen und war dankbar für diese Geste, die neuen Mut durch sie strömen ließ. Und der war angesichts der feindseligen Blicke, die ihr entgegenschlugen, auch bitter nötig. Obwohl es unter den Anwesenden auch zwei gab, die Blickkontakt vermieden. Die eine Person war Tonks, die ihre Augen starr auf den Tisch gerichtet hatte, und die andere Harry, welcher mehr als nur überrascht wirkte. „Was hat sie hier zu suchen?", sagte er abfällig an Lupin gewandt, aber so laut, dass jeder, Narzissa eingeschlossen, ihn hören konnte.

„Ist er nicht etwas zu jung um an solchen Versammlungen teilzunehmen?", fragte Narzissa ihrerseits an Snape gewandt, welcher darauf nur missbilligend die Schultern zuckte.

„Er hat ein Recht darauf hier zu sein", sagte Lupin höflich.

„Sicher mehr als sie", murmelte Harry, und etwas leiser: „Seit wann weihen wir Todesser in unsere Pläne ein?" Narzissa warf einen Blick zu Snape, in dessen Gesicht es gefährlich zuckte.

„Einen Augenblick bitte", sagte sie mit einem entschuldigenden, wenn auch verzerrten Lächeln, lief um den Tisch herum und blieb direkt neben Harry stehen. „Würdest du kurz mitkommen bitte?"

„Ich?", fragte Harry überrascht.

Narzissa nickte. „Oder hat hier jemand den Eindruck ich würde schielen?", fragte sie in die Runde.

Snape schmunzelte. „Nein", sagte er sanft. „Aber wer weiß, vielleicht braucht Potter eine stärkere Brille."

Harry presste seine Kiefer aufeinander und stand mutig auf. Auch Tonks erhob sich ganz plötzlich und blickte unsicher zwischen ihrer Tante und Harry hin und her.

„Ist schon gut", sagte Lupin und fasste Tonks am Arm.

„Ich gehe mit", sagte Tonks jedoch entschlossen.

„Großer Gott, Nymphadora", maulte Snape, „setz dich wieder hin, bevor du noch irgendein Unheil anrichtest!"

Lupin seufzte und zog Tonks jetzt energischer am Arm, worauf sie sich widerstrebend auf den Stuhl sinken ließ und Snape den feindseligsten Blick schenkte den ihr sonst so freundliches Gesicht hergab.

Narzissa deutete nach draußen und ging voraus. Harry folgte ihr entschlossen.

Er hatte kaum die Tür hinter sich geschlossen als Narzissa sich hastig zu ihm herumdrehte und sich ihm drohend entgegen beugte.

„Ich weiß", fauchte sie, „dass du nie eine Mutter hattest und mir ist außerdem zu Ohren gekommen, dass deine Tante, bei der du aufgewachsen bist, keine ehrenwerte Frau ist._ Ich_ aber bin eine Lady und so schwer dir das auch fallen mag, verlange ich von dir mit dem entsprechenden Respekt behandelt zu werden!"

„Respekt?", keuchte Harry.

„Ich kann verstehen, dass es unmöglich ist mir von dem einen Tag auf den anderen zu vertrauen, doch wie mir scheint, gibst du dir auch keine große Mühe etwas daran zu ändern! Du siehst in mir sicher nur Dracos Mutter und die Ehefrau eines Todessers, gleich zwei plausible Gründe mich zu hassen, nicht wahr?! Aber glaube mir, ich wäre nicht hier wenn ich das alles nicht nötig hätte! Auch wenn dir diese Information völlig gleichgültig ist oder in deinem Bauch gar ein kleines Hochgefühl auslöst, Draco wäre vor ein paar Tagen fast gestorben! Ich erzähle dir das nicht, um falsches Mitgefühl zu erheischen, sondern weil es dir vielleicht ansatzweise eine Erklärung gibt wieso ich jetzt überhaupt vor dir stehe!"

Als Harry sie noch immer feindselig und stur anblickte, packte sie ihn an den Schultern. „Wir haben den gleichen Feind, Harry Potter!"

Harry zuckte bei dieser plötzlichen Bewegung leicht zusammen. Wäre die Person ihm gegenüber jemand anderes gewesen, dann hätte er keine Scheu gehabt die Hände auf seinen Schultern einfach abzuschütteln. Die Person jedoch war eine Frau, eine überaus schöne zudem, eine Frau die den Namen Narzissa Malfoy trug und eine solche Präsenz und Überlegenheit ausstrahlte, dass er jeglichen Anstand aufbrachte, den er in seinen jungen Jahren aufbringen konnte. „Voldemort", sagte er stattdessen laut und klar und nickte.

Narzissa ließ ihre Hände von seinen Schultern gleiten. „Voldemort", wiederholte sie, auch wenn es noch immer ungewohnt war, diesen Namen auszusprechen. „Voldemort", sagte sie noch einmal, dann verlagerte sie ihr Gewicht auf ein Bein, stemmte eine Hand in ihre Hüfte und hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich bin jetzt eine von den Guten!"

Sowohl der spöttische Tonfall, als auch ihre Haltung, die in Arroganz kaum zu übertreffen war, ließen Harry gegen seinen Willen schmunzeln. „Wie lange kennen Sie Snape schon?"

„Weshalb fragst du?"

„Weil sich das alles gerade sehr nach ihm angehört hat. Nur … hätte er seine Rede mit ein paar Beleidigungen und Flüchen ausgeschmückt und nebenbei von der Niedrigkeit des gryffindorschen Intelligenzquotienten geschwafelt."

Narzissa blickte den Jungen vor sich verwirrt an, dann gab sie ein amüsiertes Schnauben von sich. „Du sollst mich nicht mögen", sagte sie während sie zur Tür ging, „aber respektieren und akzeptieren."

„Schon gut, Lady, ich habe verstanden", nickte Harry und öffnete die Tür.

„Dann ist ja gut!"

Alle Augen, als sie wieder den Raum betraten, gingen neugierig zwischen Narzissa und Harry hin und her. Harry setzte sich wortlos wieder auf seinen Stuhl, und als die Ordensmitglieder erkannten, dass sie von ihm nichts erfahren würden, richteten sie ihr Augenmerk wieder auf die blonde Hexe, welche am anderen Ende des langen Tisches wieder ihre Position eingenommen hatte und ihren schwarzen Mantel ablegte. Das dunkelgrüne Kleid, das darunter zum Vorschein kam, zeigte zwar keinen Zentimeter Haut, betonte dafür aber jede Kurve ihres schlanken Körpers. Sie überlegte einen Moment, dann stemmte sie eine Hand in die Hüfte und seufzte.

„Ich muss keine Hellseherin oder Legilimentikexpertin sein um zu wissen, dass mir über die Hälfte der Menschen die hier sitzen nicht trauen. Dass Misstrauen auch nicht das einzige Gefühl ist, das Sie für mich hegen, sondern vielleicht auch Verachtung. Severus hier, verließ den Dunklen Lord vor über 15 Jahren und noch immer gibt es einige die davon überzeugt sind er würde Sie alle täuschen, wie könnte ich da verlangen, dass Sie mir von heute auf morgen trauen. Allerdings ist mir das_ egal_. Ich stehe nicht hier, weil ich dem Töten von Menschen plötzlich kein Vergnügen mehr abgewinnen kann, oder weil ich festgestellt habe was für ehrbare Leute Sie alle doch sind." Sogar Snape runzelte bei dem Spott der in ihrer Stimme lag die Stirn.

„Sondern weil ich einen Sohn habe, den ich gern aufwachsen sehen möchte. Und weil ich einen Mann habe, den ich ebenso liebe und mit dem ich alt werden möchte. Auch wenn Sie sich nicht vorstellen können, das ein Mann wie Lucius Malfoy", bei der Erwähnung des Namens verzogen einige düster das Gesicht, „zu solchen Gefühlen imstande ist. Ich versichere Ihnen, er _ist _es. Doch das tut wohl nichts zur Sache. Abgesehen davon, dass Sie das wohl kaum interessieren mag, so geht es Sie auch nichts an. Ich habe meine Gründe, warum ich heute und in Zukunft hier stehe. Ich habe Sie Ihnen ansatzweise genannt. Ich diene nicht dem Dunklen Lord – nun, nicht mehr – sondern meiner Familie, die ich durch meinen Beitritt in den Orden zu retten versuche. Wenn dies auf der _anderen_ Seite möglich wäre, wäre ich nicht hier. Doch mir ist bewusst geworden, dass es auf der anderen Seite eben _nicht_ möglich ist. Das Leben meiner Familie ist meine Priorität. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Die Mittel und Wege sind mir egal." Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Wenn ich … am Ende noch am Leben sein könnte, fände ich das sehr schön. Aber man kann, wie Sie sehr gut wissen, nicht alles haben. Wir werden ja sehen, wie viele von uns am Ende noch hier sitzen werden." Das Schmunzeln, das während Narzissas Rede um Snapes Mundwinkel gelegen hatte, war verschwunden. Er hob den Kopf und sah sie ernst an.

„Deshalb wäre ich Ihnen sehr verbunden", fuhr sie mit einem bitteren Lächeln fort, „mir, wenn alles überstanden ist, nicht irgend einen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzen. Das wäre mehr als tragisch." Mad-Eye Moody stieß ein schmetterndes Lachen aus, verstummte aber augenblicklich, als er merkte wie die anderen dabei zusammenzuckten.

„Das wäre dann alles", schloss Narzissa. „Ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung, sollte ich Ihre Vorstellung was Todesser betrifft vollkommen zerstört haben. Aber ich kann Sie beruhigen. Ich bin eine Ausnahme. Nicht alle von denen sind so zahm wie ich. Nutzen Sie die Chance. Akzeptieren sie mich. Und sollte es doch jemandem in den Fingern jucken mich zu verfluchen, so warne ich Sie, ich habe noch immer viele gefährliche Freunde." Sie lächelte dünn. „Hat noch jemand Fragen?"

Eine Weile sagte niemand etwas. Alle Blicke waren auf sie gereichtet. Bei einigen der Mitglieder hatte sich ein schiefes Lächeln auf den Lippen entfaltet, andere blickten ihr noch immer misstrauisch, wenn auch verwirrt entgegen.

„Ich hätte da eine", sagte Moody mit grollender Stimme. „Erhoffen Sie sich nur Hilfe von uns, oder springt für uns ebenfalls etwas raus? Haben Sie irgendetwas was uns von Nutzen sein wird?"

„Informationen vielleicht, wenn es welche gibt", sagte Narzissa. „Und die Schwachstellen der Todesser, die es definitiv gibt."

„Ohja", stimmte Mad-Eye zu, „sonst hätte Ihr geschätzter Ehemann und seine Freunde im Ministerium wohl nicht solch arge Schwierigkeiten gehabt ein halbes Dutzend 15-jähriger zu beseitigen." Lupin seufzte, während Harry nicht anders konnte als zu grinsen.

„Eine Sache die ich selber sehr peinlich finde", nickte Narzissa. „Einigen der Todesser mangelt es erheblich an Intelligenz, was sie jedoch nicht ungefährlicher macht. Das habe ich … schon am eigenen Leib zu spüren bekommen." Sie schwieg.

„Gut, nächste Frage", sagte Moody, wurde aber von Snape unterbrochen. „Muss das sein?", fragte dieser mit einem gereizten Blick in seine Richtung.

„Ist schon in Ordnung", begannt Narzissa, deren Wort nun aber von Lupin abgeschnitten wurde. „Wir müssen, dürfen und werden Narzissa so viele Fragen stellen wie nötig, dazu ist sie hier", sagte er, blickte dabei aber nicht Snape an, sondern tat so als wären die Worte an alle gerichtet. „Wir sollten uns dabei nicht von Sympathie leiten lassen."

Snape blähte spöttisch seine Nasenflügel. „Wenn du mir irgendetwas zu sagen hast, Lupin, kannst du mich dabei ruhig ansehen. Wenn zu den Nebenwirkungen des Werwolfdaseins allerdings auch das Nachlassen an Höflichkeit gehört, werde ich dies selbstverständlich entschuldigen."

„Wäre es möglich, dass ihr euren Ehestreit auf später verlegt?", fragte Moody amüsiert, worauf Lupin ihn wütend anstarrte.

„Wenn du es unterlässt hirnrissige Kommentare von dir zu geben und dich in Dinge einzumischen die dich einen Dreck angehen – sehr gern Alastor!", sagte Snape gefährlich.

Mad-Eye Moody atmete hörbar ein, kannte Snape aber ausreichend genug um zu wissen, dass es besser war sein Verhalten einfach zu ignorieren und ihn nicht weiter anzuheizen. „Mir gefällt der Ton, in dem du diesen Kompromiss anbringst, zwar nicht ganz, aber ich denke das lässt sich machen."

„Du meine Güte", sagte Tonks und blickte zwischen den Männern hin und her als zweifle sie an deren Verstand, „kaum ist Dumbledore mal nicht anwesend und ihr benehmt euch wie kleine Jungs!"

Als Snape den Mund aufmachte um einen giftigen Kommentar abzulassen, räusperte sich Lupin so laut, dass er den Mund wieder zumachte und nur abfällig durch die Nase schnaubte. „Wo sind eigentlich die guten Weasleys?", fragte er stattdessen in die Runde.

„Krank", sagte Lupin knapp.

„_Krank_, oh, natürlich! Als Krankheit könnte man den chronischen Angstzustand, an dem diese Familie leidet, durchaus bezeichnen."

„Severus!", zischte nun Professor McGonagall außer sich. „Es reicht jetzt! Ihr Verhalten ist unangebracht und mehr als lächerlich! Wenn Sie nichts Besseres beizutragen haben als Beleidigungen dann seien Sie gefälligst still, sonst-"

„Sonst _was_, Kollegin?"

Als McGonagall den Eindruck machte sie würde gleich über den Tisch springen, hob Snape beschwichtigend die Hände. „Beruhigen Sie sich, Minerva, ich halte ab sofort meinen Mund."

„Kann ich dann jetzt?", fragte Moody, der langsam die Geduld zu verlieren schien.

„Bitte", sagte Narzissa höflich, die großen Drang danach hatte von der angespannten Stimmung abzulenken, „fragen Sie mich."

„Was uns alle wohl am meisten interessiert, ist der Aufenthaltsort der Todesser. Dass ein Großteil der Meute in Askaban herumlungert, wissen wir, aber das kann nicht der wahre Ort sein."

„Ich kann es Ihnen nicht sagen."

„Wieso nicht?"

„Weil ich nicht der Geheimniswahrer des Ortes bin."

„Wenn Sie es nicht sind, wer dann?"

Narzissa zögerte. „Mein Mann."

„Verstehe", sagte Moody langsam. „Voldemort muss ihm sehr vertrauen, wenn er ihm so eine gefährliche Aufgabe zuteilt."

„Das tut er. Sollte Lucius in nächster Zeit von diesem Posten abgelöst werden, besteht wohl Grund zur Sorge!"

Snape runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Diese Information war auch ihm neu. Er hatte Lucius diese Frage stellen wollen, war jedoch von Narzissa unterbrochen worden, die in jenem Moment mit seinen Koffern die Treppe hinab gekommen war. Snape hob den Kopf und ließ seinen Blick über die Ordensmitglieder streifen. Momentan machte keiner Anstalten Narzissa eine weitere Frage stellen zu wollen. „Auf eine erfolgreiche Zusammenarbeit", sagte er deshalb in die Stille hinein. Narzissa lächelte ihm zu und nach und nach stimmten auch die letzten mit ein. „Auf eine erfolgreiche Zusammenarbeit."

-#-

„Gratuliere, du hast sie schon alle verzaubert", sagte Snape, nachdem die Versammlung vorbei war und sie den Raum verließen, in dem sich noch immer einzelne Mitglieder des Ordens befanden um sich zu unterhalten. Sie hatten Narzissa noch einige wenige Fragen bezüglich der Todesser gestellt. Über ihre genauen Beweggründe sich dem Orden anzuschließen war jedoch kein Wort gefallen. Niemand wollte wissen welche Vorkommnisse zu ihrem Entschluss geführt hatten. Narzissa nahm an, dass dies eine Anweisung von Dumbledore gewesen war und sie war froh darüber. Die Vorstellung, all diesen Menschen die Folterung ihres Sohnes vor Augen zu führen, hatte ihr im Vorfeld Angst gemacht.

„Also wenn das Blicke von Menschen sind die ich verzaubert habe, sollte ich mir Gedanken machen", sagte sie mit einem bitteren Lächeln und blieb stehen. „Severus, wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich gern mit Lupin sprechen."

„Da sind wir schon zwei", entgegnete Snape grimmig. „Aber weshalb sollte ich etwas dagegen haben? Du musst mich nicht um Erlaubnis fragen."

„Du hast Recht", sagte Narzissa stirnrunzelnd, „wahrscheinlich liegt es daran, dass Hogwarts sozusagen dein Reich ist."

„Wirklich? Interessant, ich dachte das gilt nur für meine Kerker. Nun denn. Wenn du mit ihm fertig bist, komm zu mir."

„_Wenn du mit ihm fertig bist_", wiederholte Narzissa. „Ich wollte eigentlich nur mit ihm reden, und ihn nicht umbringen."

„Schade", gab Snape nüchtern zurück. „Na dann … _rede_ eben mit ihm."

„Sollte ich vielleicht bei ihm bleiben um ihn zu beschützen? Denn wie mir scheint hast du vor diese Sache mit dem umbringen selbst zu erledigen?"

„Nun, soweit werde ich nicht gehen."

„Und wie weit dann?"

„Das überlege ich mir auf dem Weg zu ihm", sagte er mürrisch, „eines steht fest, dieses Affentheater mache ich nicht mit."

„Und weshalb soll ich danach zu dir kommen?"

Snape zuckte die Schultern. „Weil dies mein Reich ist und ich es dir befehle."

„In Ihr Büro oder in Ihre Privatgemächer, Professor", fragte Narzissa mit einem reumütigen Blick.

Snape runzelte einen Moment nachdenklich die Stirn. „Privat! Und du weißt, wo du Lupin findest?"

„In dem Büro das niemals deines sein wird, oder?"

„Miststück!", sagte Snape genüsslich und rauschte davon. Narzissa blickte ihm schmunzelnd hinterher und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu Lupins Büro. Seine Tür stand offen und als Narzissa hineinlugte, sah sie wie Lupin gedankenverloren irgendetwas auf seinem Tisch suchte. Sie klopfte gegen den Türrahmen, worauf der Werwolf aufblickte und seine Besucherin überrascht musterte. „Hallo", sagte er etwas steif.

„Ich wollte Sie nicht stören bei … was auch immer", sagte Narzissa und lächelte höflich, wenn auch sehr flüchtig. „Ich wollte kurz mit Ihnen reden, wenn es in Ordnung ist."

„Ähm ... natürlich", entgegnete Lupin und zeigte auf den Stuhl neben dem er gerade stand. „Bitte nehmen Sie doch Platz."

„Nein danke, ich habe nicht vor lange zu bleiben", sagte Narzissa, schloss jedoch die Tür des Büros, was Lupin, zu Narzissas Belustigung, aufmerksam verfolgte. „Es gibt da etwas das zwischen uns steht, und vielleicht sollten wir darüber reden, nun da wir zusammenarbeiten müssen. Seitdem Sie meine Schwester zerfleischt haben, hatten wir nicht die Möglichkeit ein Gespräch zu führen. Genau genommen haben wir noch nie ein richtiges Gespräch geführt, das war nie von Bedarf. Jetzt denke ich, ist dieser Bedarf da, entweder das oder wir müssten gegeneinander duellieren."

Lupin, der sich mittlerweile von seinem Schock erholt hatte, wollte etwas sagen, doch Narzissa ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Allerdings bin ich nicht dumm, falls Sie das glauben. Sie hatten einen guten Grund sie zu töten. Meine Schwester hat Ihnen einen sehr wichtigen Menschen genommen und dafür bezahlt." Narzissa senkte den Blick. „So weh es mir auch tut."

„Narzissa", sagte Lupin jetzt sehr energisch, als habe er Angst sonst nicht zu Wort kommen zu können, „es … tut mir Leid was ich Ihnen angetan habe. Ich-"

Doch Narzissa schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie sind wohl der einzige Mensch auf dieser Welt der sich für so etwas entschuldigen würde. Das ist wirklich nicht nötig. Von mir werden Sie jedenfalls keine Entschuldigung hören. Erstens, weil nicht _ich_ es war, die Sirius getötet hat, und zweitens, weil es Bellatrix nicht Leid getan, sondern sie es, so wie ich sie gekannt habe, in vollen Zügen genossen hat."

Narzissas Worte klangen so sachlich und wahr, dass Lupin mehrmals schlucken musste, bevor er weiter sprach. „Lassen Sie mich offen sein, denn ich denke, dass ich es bei Ihnen kann. Es ist nicht Ihre Schwester im eigentlichen Sinne, um die es mir Leid tut. Ich habe ... mir ihren Tod gewünscht, ich habe Rache gewünscht für das was sie getan hat. Um was es mir Leid tut ist die Art und Weise auf der sie ums Leben kam. Glauben Sie mir, ich bin ein Mensch der ein faires Duell vorzieht, auch wenn dabei die Chance besteht, dass ich am Ende der Unterlegene bin. Und es tut mir Leid, dass Ihnen dadurch Schmerz zugefügt wurde."

Narzissa nickte. „Genau wie Ihnen. Deshalb würde ich sagen: wir sind quitt."

„Sie überraschen mich, Nar- Mrs. Malfoy."

„Narzissa geht in Ordnung", sagte Narzissa mit einem Schmunzeln. Lupin streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. „Remus."

„Wirklich seltsam, unter welchen Umständen Menschen zueinander finden", bemerkte die blonde Frau und ließ ihren Blick interessiert durch das Büro gleiten. Es war freundlicher als das von Snape und es befanden sich auch keine widerwärtigen Geschöpfe in Gläsern darin. „Darf ich Ihnen eine sehr persönliche Frage stellen, Remus?"

Lupin spürte wie Hitze in seinem Gesicht aufstieg. Ein ungutes Gefühl sagte ihm, dass es eine unangenehme Frage sein würde. Trotzdem nickte er.

„Hatten Sie tiefere Gefühle für meinen Cousin?"

Damit hatte der Werwolf dann doch nicht gerechnet. Er machte den Mund erst auf und dann gleich wieder zu und starrte sie nur sprachlos an.

„Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich so anmaßend bin", sagte Narzissa und versuchte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu schenken. „Ich würde Ihnen so eine Frage nicht stellen, wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass Severus Ihnen erzählt hat wie es um ihn und meinem Mann steht. Vielleicht ist das für Sie kein Grund, aber aus der Gewissheit, dass Sie darüber unterrichtet sind - und was die beiden betrifft, betrifft auch mich - nehme ich mir die Freihit Sie etwas zu fragen, was mir seit dem Geschehen in Askaban im Kopf herumgeht. Ich habe alles mit angesehen. Und das war mehr als _nur_ die Trauer um einen besten Freund."

Lupin senkte seufzend den Kopf und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen seinen Schreibtisch. „War das so offensichtlich?", fragte er beinahe verzweifelt.

Narzissa lächelte. „Nicht unbedingt. Und nur für ein geübtes Auge. Nennen Sie es meinetwegen die Intuition einer Frau. Abgesehen davon weiß ich wie ein Mann aussieht, der jemanden liebt den er nicht haben kann." Sie lächelte traurig und betrachtete Lupin, der bei diesen Worten den Blick von ihr wandte.

„Falls Sie vorhaben sich mit Severus anzufreunden", sagte sie, „haben Sie sich einiges vorgenommen. Aber geben Sie nicht auf. Er ist nicht das Scheusal für das er sich immer ausgibt."

„Sind Sie sicher?", fragte Lupin mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

Narzissa überlegte einen Moment. „Nun gut, er _ist_ ein Scheusal, aber er hat auch andere Seiten. Sie wären wirklich überrascht wie zärtlich er sein kann."

„Ach wirklich", machte Lupin seltsam berührt und versuchte gelassen auszusehen, während er an seinem Hemdzipfel zupfte.

Narzissa nickte. „Und er ist für einen da, wenn man Hilfe benötigt. Er mag gemein sein zu den Menschen mit denen er auskommen muss, aber wenn es um Leben geht, macht er keinen Unterschied zwischen denen die er mehr mag oder weniger."

„Da er außer Ihnen und Ihrem Mann niemanden mag, ist das sehr beruhigend", sagte Lupin lächelnd. „Und wahrscheinlich haben Sie Recht. Er hat Sirius gehasst. Und trotzdem…" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „In Askaban damals. Er hat mir das Leben gerettet, denn die Flüche Ihrer Schwester peitschten schon in meine Richtung als Sirius noch in meinen Armen lag. Severus hat mich von ihm weggezerrt, widerspruchslos. Er meinte, wir würden ihn später holen. Ich habe um ehrlich zu sein nicht daran geglaubt. Aber er hielt Wort. Er hat Sirius gehasst, zudem war er halb am verbluten. Und trotzdem war er derjenige der ihn getragen hat. Sirius leblos in Severus' Armen…" Lupins Stimme bebte. „Ich glaube ich werde dieses Bild niemals vergessen."

„Aber Severus gibt sich alle Mühe Sie das schnell wieder vergessen zu lassen, nicht wahr?", fragte Narzissa und als Lupin dies bestätigte, nickte sie. „Das sieht ihm ähnlich."

Lupin machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Was soll's, vielleicht ist es auch besser so. Nun denn, ich bin froh, dass Sie zu mir gekommen sind. Ich glaube von meiner Seite her hätte das wohl länger gedauert."

Narzissa streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. „Auf baldiges Wiedersehen", sagte sie.

„Ganz bestimmt", entgegnete Lupin. „Und, Narzissa?"

„Ja?"

„Herzlich Willkommen." Er lächelte. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie die richtige Entscheidung getroffen haben."

„Das hoffe ich", sagte Narzissa ernst, nickte ihm noch einmal kurz zu und öffnete die Tür.

Als sie hinaus trat, wäre sie beinahe mit Tonks zusammengestoßen, die im selben Moment die Hand gehoben hatte um anzuklopfen. Die Aurorin erschrak fürchterlich, und starrte Narzissa fassungslos an, so als ob die Tatsache, dass sie – wenn sie ihr schon begegnen musste - auch noch aus Lupins Büro kam, zuviel für sie wäre.

Auch für Narzissa kam die Begegnung etwas unerwartet. „Hallo!", platzte es aus hier heraus, bevor sie in Gedanken überhaupt entscheiden konnte wie sie auf die Situation regieren sollte. Sie ärgerte sich sofort über diese beinah familiäre Begrüßung, die, wenn man es genau betrachtete, nicht unbedingt fehl am Platz, aber dennoch unangebracht war.

„Wie geht es deiner Mutter?", setzte sie noch einen drauf. Es war ohnehin zu spät die Situation zu retten.

Tonks wirkte regelrecht entsetzt über die Tatsache, dass Narzissa sie ansprach. „Ganz gut", sagte sie kurz angebunden und blickte augenblicklich wieder zu Boden.

Narzissa nickte. „Schön."

„Ja", gab Tonks zurück. „Also dann." Damit verschwand sie in Lupins Büro. Narzissa schlug gedankenverloren den Weg in die Kerker ein. Wieso hatte sie nicht einfach ihren geübten arroganten Blick aufgesetzt? Auch eine spitze Bemerkung hätte diesen peinlichen Ausrutscher wieder wettgemacht. Wahrscheinlich war sie im Moment ganz einfach zu überfordert mit Ereignissen und Eindrücken; denn es gab von ihr aus keinen Grund entgegenkommend zu sein was ihre Nichte betraf, dachte Narzissa, bis sie merkte, dass sie in die falsche Richtung gelaufen war. Kopfschüttelnd drehte sie um und ging zurück.

Die Tür zu Lupins Büro war noch leicht angelehnt. Da Narzissa nicht den Eindruck erwecken wollte zu lauschen und somit unbemerkt bleiben wollte, schwenkte sie ihren Zauberstab über ihre Schuhe, worauf das Klappern ihrer Absätze augenblicklich verstummte. Sie bemühte sich, nicht auf die Worte zu achten, die gedämpft aus Lupins Büro traten, aber als sie glaubte ihren Namen gehört zu haben, blieb sie stehen.

„…hat sie die letzten 20 Jahre nicht interessiert wie es ihr geht, also warum sollte es sie jetzt interessieren?"

„Sie versucht sicher nur höflich zu sein. Ich kann dich verstehen, Tonks, aber vielleicht solltest du ihr eine Chance geben. Auch wenn das momentan unvorstellbar klingt, vielleicht ist das die Chance eure Familien wieder zusammen zu bringen."

„Ich kann gut und gerne darauf verzichten, das sage ich dir. Dass ich ihre Mutter kennen gelernt habe, reicht mir vollkommen aus."

Narzissa runzelte verwundert die Stirn. Sie trat näher an die Tür heran um besser verstehen zu können.

„Du hast Kontakt mit deiner Großmutter?", hörte sie Lupin überrascht sagen.

„Sie hat sich, bevor sie das Land verlassen hat, ein paar mal bei uns blicken lassen. Nach dem Tod meines Großvaters hat sie sich zurückgezogen. Sie will nichts mit dem Krieg zu tun haben, sagt sie, es ist ihr egal, sie will nur ihre Ruhe. Wohin genau sie gegangen ist hat sie nicht gesagt."

„Hat sie noch Kontakt mit Narzissa?"

Narzissa hatte ohne es zu merken die Luft angehalten.

„Keine Ahnung, ich glaube eher nicht. Aber sie hat oft von ihr gesprochen. Meine Mutter meint, Narzissa ist schon immer der Liebling meiner Großmutter gewesen. Narzissa war der Engel, Bellatrix die Impulsive und meine Mutter …. na ja, das schwarze Schaf, die Schande der Familie, neben Sirius versteht sich. Doch wenn's die eigene Tochter ist, trifft es einen natürlich mehr als _bloß_ beim Neffen."

„Ich weiß über die Frau nicht das Geringste."

„Woher auch. Die einzigen Personen die dir von ihr erzählen konnten waren Sirius und ich. Sirius hat dir nichts von ihr erzählt weil er seine Familie hasste und ich habe dir nichts über sie erzählt, weil ich diese Familie nicht kenne. Ich bin eine Tonks, keine Black, das hab ich immer so gesehen."

„Da du deine Großmutter nun aber kennen gelernt hast: wie schätzt du sie ein?"

„Das ist nicht ganz leicht. Sie wirkt wie eine typische Black, wenn du verstehst was ich meine. Beherrscht, ziemlich kühl, wobei ich glaube, dass sie früher sicher noch krasser drauf war. Ich glaube sie ist mit kommendem Alter sanfter geworden, so wie das bei vielen verbiesterten Menschen der Fall ist. Und ich muss ihr Zu Gute halten, dass sie diejenige war, die eines Tages vor unserer Tür stand."

„Ganz plötzlich? Nach jahrelanger Funkstille?"

„Sie wollte sich verabschieden. Egal was für eine schlechte Mutter sie ist oder war, ich glaube in diesem Fall konnte sie es nicht mehr verdrängen, dass sie noch eine Tochter hat."

„Wie war das für dich?"

„Mir war das eigentlich egal. Ich kannte sie ja nicht und sie hat mir nie gefehlt, da ich von den Eltern meines Vaters genug Zuneigung bekommen habe. Für meine Mutter ist das natürlich was anderes. Sie hat ihre Entscheidung damals getroffen und es nie bereut, aber von der Familie verstoßen zu werden, tja, das muss sehr wehtun. Sie redet nie darüber, aber als meine Großmutter dann auf einmal bei uns auftauchte, war meine Mum ziemlich durch den Wind."

„Warum, glaubst du, haben sie und Narzissa keinen Kontakt mehr?"

„Da kann ich nur vermuten. Ich glaube, dass das mit dem Tod meines Großvaters angefangen hat, das ist jetzt über 15 Jahre her. Meine Mutter hat mir einmal erzählt, dass Narzissa eine sehr enge Bindung zu ihrem Vater hatte. Was genau vorgefallen ist, dass sein Tod Mutter und Tochter voneinander entfernt hat, weiß ich nicht."

Nach diesen Worten folgte Stille. Narzissa hatte sich mit der Hand gegen das kalte Gestein gestützt, von dem Hogwarts getragen wurde. Sie starrte bewegungslos auf die Tür des Büros, bemerkte erst jetzt die Tränen in ihren Augen. Für einen kurzen Moment presste sie die Augen schmerzlich zusammen, dann fuhr sie sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht und atmetet tief durch.

„Wie geht es dir?", hörte sie Tonks fragen. In ihrer Stimme schwang aufrichtiges Interesse und Zuneigung.

Narzissa trat ein paar Schritte von der Tür weg. Sie hatte genug gehört. Was jetzt für Worte hinter dieser Tür fielen, ging sie nichts mehr an. Vollkommen in Gedanken und Erinnerungen versunken, machte sie sich auf den Weg zu Snapes Gemächern.

Da er, selbst nach ihrem mehrmaligen Klopfen, nicht geöffnet hatte, drückte Narzissa die Klinke herunter und fand die Tür, zu ihrer Verwunderung, offen vor. In seinem Wohnzimmer war Snape nicht aufzufinden, deshalb lugte Narzissa in die Küche, wo er tatsächlich an der Spüle lehnte und mit irgendetwas beschäftigt war.

„Hast du Hunger?", fragte er ohne aufzublicken.

„Nein", sagte Narzissa. „Lässt du die Tür zu deinen Wohnräumen eigentlich immer offen?"

„Nur wenn ich Besuch erwarte der auch erwünscht ist." Er griff nach einer Paprika. „Und du bist sicher, dass du keinen Hunger hast? Ich mache Salat."

Narzissa ließ sich an dem Tisch nieder, der in der Mitte der Küche stand, stützte das Kinn in ihre Hände und beobachtete Snape, wie er äußert präzise und schnell Gemüse der unterschiedlichsten Art zerkleinerte. „Witzig, dir bei Küchenarbeit zuzusehen", sagte sie grinsend.

„Kochen ist im Prinzip dasselbe wie das Brauen von Zaubertränken. Wenn die Zutaten nicht stimmen, kommt nur Mist heraus. Und ich bin manchmal ganz froh meine Mahlzeiten nicht mit hunderten von lärmenden Bälgern in der großen Halle einnehmen zu müssen. Außerdem", sagte er und biss in ein Stück der Paprika, „habe ich niemanden der für mich kochen könnte. Oder hast du zufällig Lust dazu?"

Narzissa schüttelte feixend den Kopf. „Es ist schon eine Überwindung für mich selber zu kochen. Aber es reicht zum Überleben."

„Das muss wirklich grauenhaft sein", spöttelte Snape, „so ganz ohne Hauselfen. Wieso schafft ihr euch eigentlich keinen neuen an?"

Narzissa zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe momentan andere Sorgen, als mir einen neuen Hauselfen anzuschaffen."

„Damit würdest du glatt einen Pluspunkt bei unserer Miss Granger machen. Mit dir könnte sie die Liste von reinblütigen Familien ohne Hauselfen erweitern. Tsss", machte er abfällig, „und ich dachte Mädchen in dem Alter hätten anderes im Kopf."

„Redest du zufällig von B.ELFE.R?", fragte Narzissa erheitert. „Draco hat damals davon erzählt. Wir drei haben am Frühstückstisch herzlich gelacht."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen", sagte Snape grinsend. Er schüttete das klein gehackte Gemüse in eine Schüssel. „Und?", fragte er dann etwas angespannt. „Wie war dein Gespräch mit Lupin?"

„Ganz in Ordnung", sagte Narzissa etwas abwesend und zog ihren Mantel aus.

„Ganz in Ordnung, aha. Ich finde deine Einstellung diesbezüglich ohnehin sehr bewundernswert. Bellatrix – verzeih mir – hat es zwar verdient, aber ich glaube an deiner Stelle würde ich Lupin schon aus Prinzip umbringen."

„Tja, es geht hier aber nicht um Prinzipien, sondern um Vernunft."

Snape drehte sich um und blickte sie zum ersten Mal an. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

„Jaja. Ich weiß was du meinst, aber seltsamerweise hasse ich ihn nicht. Vielleicht sollte ich das, ich wundere mich selber darüber, dass es nicht so ist. Aber du weißt sehr gut, dass ich die Art und Weise wie sich Bellatrix in den letzten Jahren verhalten hat nie gutgeheißen habe. Sie war meine Schwester und ich habe sie geliebt, aber in meinem Innern wusste ich, dass es irgendwann so kommen würde. Wenigstens werde ich jetzt nicht mehr erfahren müssen, inwieweit ihre Loyalität zum Dunklen Lord gegangen wäre. In dieser Hinsicht hat sie nämlich selbst mir Angst gemacht." Sie atmete tief durch. „Nun, jetzt erzähl mir von Lupin", sagte sie, hob den Kopf und stutzte, als sie den durchdringenden Blick bemerkte mit dem Snape sie musterte. Ein anzügliches Lächeln lag um seine Lippen. „Was denkst du", fragte sie skeptisch.

„Ach", machte Snape, „mir ist nur gerade wieder aufgefallen wie wunderschön du bist. Und dass ich dich …"

Narzissa hob wartend beide Augenbrauen. „..liebe?"

„Genau. _Und_ dass du der einzige Mensch bist dem ich es gönne mit Lucius zusammen zu sein - abgesehen von mir natürlich."

Narzissa lächelte. „Ist das nicht komisch? Gerade eben habe ich Lupin erzählt wie liebevoll du sein kannst! Wo wir auch wieder beim Thema wären. Nicht ablenken, mein Schatz!"

Snape rollte mit den Augen. „Was willst du wissen?"

„Na wieso er nicht mehr mit dir redet!"

„Weshalb hast du ihn denn nicht selbst gefragt?"

„Ich kenne ihn doch kaum."

„Aber offenbar genug um ihm zu erzählen wie _liebevoll_ ich sein kann! Was hast du dir denn dabei gedacht?"

„Es ist wirklich immer wieder erstaunlich wie sich ein Mensch darüber ärgern kann, dass man ihn in positives Licht stellt! Jetzt plustere dich nicht so künstlich auf, sondern fang an zu erzählen!"

„Wie Mylady wünscht!", sagte Snape spöttisch und seufzte angestrengt. „Ich mache es kurz: Lupin stürmte heut Morgen in mein Wohnzimmer wie eine tollwütiges Biest und wollte wissen mit wem ich alles ins Bett gestiegen bin." Als Narzissa große Augen machte, fuchtelte Snape ungeduldig mit der Hand. „Er hat das selbstverständlich anders formuliert! Und als ich dann wissen wollte, wieso er das wissen will, fing er damit an mir sein Herz auszuschütten. Dass er doch niemals glücklich gewesen ist in seinen Beziehungen mit Frauen …"

„Wegen Sirius, nicht wahr?"

Snape nickte, doch dann zog er die Nase kraus und starrte sie an. „Woher weißt du das denn?"

„Ich hab es vermutet und ihn gefragt", sagte Narzissa mit einem Schulterzucken.

Snape machte ein etwas unintelligentes Gesicht, schüttelte dann den Kopf und fuhr fort. „Jedenfalls plapperte er dann irgendwas von wegen er wisse nicht ob Black ein Einzelfall war, und dass ich ihm doch bitte helfen soll herauszufinden ob er auf Männer steht, um es mal konkret zu sagen. Der Mann steckt in einer zweiten Pubertät und lässt das an mir aus!"

Narzissa blickte ihren Freund interessiert an und wartete darauf, dass er fortfahren würde. Als er dies nicht tat, stutzte sie. „Hast du deshalb so heftig reagiert?"

„Was?", fragte Snape und machte ein verständnisloses Gesicht.

„Na wenn er so sauer auf dich gewesen ist, musst du ja irgendwie komisch reagiert haben."

„Entschuldige bitte, aber Ich habe nicht _komisch_ reagiert, sondern so wie jeder reagieren würde, wenn er so eine unglaubliche Bitte hören würde. Ich habe ihm deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er wohl nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hat."

Narzissa runzelte die Stirn.

„Was ist denn?"

„Warum hast du's nicht einfach gemacht?"

Snape blickte sie einen Moment fragend an. „Wie bitte?"

„Warum hast du es-"

„Ich bin nicht taub Narzissa! Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!"

„Wieso nicht? Ich verstehe um ehrlich zu sein auch nicht wieso du dich so aufregst. Seit wann schlägst du so etwas aus? Du hast noch nie ein Problem damit gehabt Leuten näher zu kommen für die du nichts empfindest. Lupin ist wenigstens mal ein netter Kerl. Und er sieht doch ganz gut aus." Narzissa musterte ihn kritisch. „Es ist hübscher als du."

„Vielen Dank auch, ich habe lange nichts mehr so charmantes gehört!"

Narzissa lachte und erhob sich. „Ist doch nicht so schlimm, Männer müssen nicht hübsch sein, dafür sind wir Frauen da. Dafür bist du anziehender als er."

„Spotte nur weiter."

„Severus! Ich hätte dich nicht geküsst, wenn es nicht so wäre!"

„Du hast mich geküsst weil du ein nervliches Wrack warst und mit deiner Dankbarkeit nicht wusstest wohin."

„Noch so ein Spruch und ich mache mit dir dasselbe wie mit Lucius heute Morgen", sagte Narzissa empört.

Snape grinste. „Aha? Nun, ich habe nichts dagegen einzuwenden."

„Und ich wusste nicht, dass du masochistisch veranlagt bist."

„Masochistisch?" Der Zaubertränkemeister machte große Augen. „Was zum Teufel macht ihr im Bett, dass man von Masochismus sprechen könnte?"

„Im Bett? Ich habe ihm heute Morgen eine Ohrfeige gegeben, davon spreche ich."

Snape stutzte. „So? Der arme Mann." Doch dann musste er grinsen. „Ihm bleibt heute auch nichts erspart oder?"

„Wieso?"

Snape machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Nicht so wichtig."

Narzissa zuckte mit den Schultern und blickte ihn dann durchdringend an. „Tu es doch einfach", sagte sie und schloss an das vorangegangene Gespräch an. „Lupin tust du einen Gefallen und … dir auch. Es ist nur ein Kuss, Severus. Du sollst mit ihm keine Beziehung eingehen."

„Ein Kuss! Woher willst du wissen ob er von einem Kuss geredet hat!?"

„Naja, so wie ich Lupin einschätze wollte er sicher nicht gleich das volle Programm. Und ein Kuss ist doch sehr passend geeignet, wenn man sich über seine Gefühle klar werden möchte. Ein Kuss kann erotisch sein, romantisch, zärtlich …"

„Bitte, hör auf!", sagte Snape verzweifelt und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Du kennst Lupin nicht. Ich bin mir sicher wenn der erst einmal Interesse an jemandem gefunden hat mutiert er zum reinsten Schmusekater … -wolf … wie auch immer."

Narzissa zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na und? Das kann dir doch egal sein, wenn du ihn ohnehin nicht magst."

„Ja, aber … ach was weiß ich."

„Kann es sein, dass du ihm nicht wehtun willst?", fragte Narzissa behutsam.

Snape zuckte trotzig mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, vielleicht."

„Erwischt!" Narzissa zeigte triumphierend auf ihn und grinste. „Du willst ihm nicht wehtun, behauptest aber gleichzeitig ihn nicht zu mögen. Ergibt nicht viel Sinn oder?"

„Ich habe nie behauptet ihn nicht zu mögen. Ich habe ganz einfach keine Lust ihn an der Backe zu haben, das ist alles!" Snape seufzte. „Ihr Frauen könnt furchtbar nervtötend sein."

Narzissa grinste noch breiter. „Na ein paar deftige Gründe, wieso du lieber mit Männern ins Bett gehst, musst du schon haben. Ich finde Lupin hat sich genau den richtigen ausgesucht. Und wenn du im Bett nur halb so gut bist wie du küsst", Narzissa machte ein genießerisches Geräusch, „wage ich zu behaupten, Lupin verpasst was."

„Hat dieses Honig um den Bart schmieren einen Grund? Willst du mich bekehren?"

„Nein, denn mir würde keine Frau für dich einfallen."

„Die einzige Frau mit der ich freiwillig ins Bett gehen würde, steht vor mir", sagte Snape mit einem süffisanten Lächeln.

„Eben", Narzissa nickte, „du würdest dich wieder in mich verlieben und somit würde der ganze Zirkus der letzten 20 Jahre von vorne beginnen. Also lassen wir mal lieber alles so wie es ist." Narzissa lächelte und trat näher an ihn heran. „Auch wenn du mich dafür hassen wirst aber: du musst anfangen deinen Blick auf andere zu richten", sagte sie leise und fingerte an den Knöpfen seiner Robe herum. „Soviel dir deine Liebe zu Lucius auch bedeuten mag, sie wird dich nie zufrieden stellen. Also verschwende dein Leben nicht, sondern mach mal die Augen auf. Lupin sieht gut aus, er ist einsam und scheint sich für dich zu interessieren."

Snape betrachtete sie aufmerksam. „Ich an deiner Stelle würde auch versuchen mein Augenmerk von Lucius weg und auf jemand anderen zu richten", sagte er ruhig.

Narzissa blieb für einen Moment bewegungslos, dann glitten ihre Hände von Snapes Brust. „Tut mir wirklich Leid, dass es mir am Herzen liegt, dass du glücklich wirst." Sie griff nach ihrem Mantel. „Ich geh dann mal."

„Hey, warte", sagte Snape und packte sie am Handgelenk.

„Was denn", schnappte Narzissa, jetzt deutlich erzürnt. „Ich bin die böse Ehefrau, die den bösen Liebhaber von ihrem Ehemann fern halten will. Dass ich mich dafür rechtfertigen muss ist eigentlich die absolute Höhe!"

Snape grinste und zog sie zu sich.

„Was ist daran so witzig?"

„Du bist bezaubernd, wenn du dich aufregst. Dabei bildet sich so eine kleine Falte zwischen deinen Augen."

„Bei dir auch, aber deine ist riesig und geht schon gar nicht mehr weg!"

Snape gab ein herzhaftes Lachen von sich, was in Narzissas Bauch ein kleines Hochgefühl auslöste. Gegen ihren Willen musste sie grinsen.

„Pass auf, du gibst mir einen Kuss und wir vergessen die Sache", schlug Snape vor.

„Ich dir? Du hast mich verletzt, wenn musst _du_ mir einen geben."

Snape nickte. „Wieso darf ich eigentlich dich küssen aber nicht Lucius?"

„Weil du dich bei ihm nicht zurückhalten kannst. Das da", sagte sie und zeigte auf ihre Zunge, „würde dann nämlich ganz schell die Oberhand gewinnen. Und da man deinem Kuss sehr schwer widerstehen kann, wäre es dann sicher auch schell mit Lucius' Widerstand vorbei."

„Ich finde es wirklich faszinierend, wie du so locker über diese Sache reden kannst."

„_Diese Sache_ ist schon tragisch genug, wenn wir das nicht ab und zu etwas lockerer nehmen würden, würden wir vollkommen durchdrehen."

Trotz der Ankündigung, war Narzissa überrascht, als Snape sich ihr einfach so entgegen lehnte und sie küsste. Sie erwiderte den Druck seiner Lippen zaghaft und zog dann den Kopf zurück.

„Das war's schon?", neckte Snape. „Das kannst du doch eigentlich besser."

Narzissa gab ihm einen halbherzigen Klaps gegen die Schulter. „Es gibt da einen Kandidaten der mehr davon profitieren würde! Lass dir die Sache mit Lupin mal durch den Kopf gehen."

„Schlag du sie dir da raus", entgegnete Snape und tippe mit dem Finger gegen ihre Stirn. „Und jetzt verschwinde."

Narzissa drehte sich um und lief aus der Küche. „Was hast du denn vor?", rief sie.

„Zu Lupin gehen, wie ich vorhin schon sagte", erwiderte Snape während er ihr durchs Wohnzimmer und zur Tür folgte.

„Und was willst du da?"

„Ihm den Kopf waschen."

„Um ihn danach zu küssen?"

„Ganz sicher nicht, Weibsbild!"

Narzissa klimperte mit den Wimpern, und ihr übertrieben geformter Kussmund war das letzte was Snape sah, als er ihr die Tür vor der Nase zuschlug.

* * *

_Tja, was macht der Snapi mit dem Lupin?! Wäscht er ihm den Kopf, reißt er ihn ab, küsst er ihn oder macht er nichts davon oder alles zusammen?! Man darf gespannt sein. XD_

_Habt ihr eigentlich auch Probleme, euch Snape beim Essen vorzustellen? Das ist total bescheuert, da sich Zauberer bis auf farbenfrohe Festmähler in der großen Halle sicher genauso ernähren wie Muggel. Aber meine Vorstellungskraft geht bei Snape einfach nicht übers Kaffee trinken hinaus, ich hab das Gefühl, sobald er isst, ist er uncool. °LOL° Beknackt oder? Ich kann's nich ändern._


	26. Slytherin und Gryffindor

Es ist wohl mal wieder eine Entschuldigung für die lange updating-Pause fällig. Tut mich wirklich sorry, aber ich hatte große Schwierigkeiten mit diesem Kapitel und was ich _nicht_ hatte, war Motivation. Mit dem Ergebnis bin ich noch immer nicht wirklich zufrieden, aber dank der Hotline für Schreibgestörte hasse ich dieses Kapitel nicht mehr so sehr wie noch vor einigen Tagen XD Ihr könnt mich wie immer gern vom Gegenteil überzeugen °g° (mein „Ich hasse dieses Kapitel" hört ihr ja nicht zum ersten mal, aber ich meine es auch jedes Mal ernst, wenn ich es sage)

Vorab noch einmal ein Dankeschön an meine lieben Leser, die da wären: _Lucindana Sakurazukamori, Reditus Mortis, Chrissi Chaos, Nickodemus, PrincessofMadness, Anna und Maxine _°verbeugt sich° Ich finde es übrigens sehr amüsant/interessant, dass der ein oder andere seine „Angst" um das endgültige Versiegen eines Lucius/Severus Pairings geäußert hat °g° Ich hoffe diejenigen werden diese Story ab sofort nicht mit schweißnassen Händen und Herzrasen verfolgen °verteilt fies grinsend ein paar Handküsse°

Weiter geht's mit unseren beiden Professoren Streithähnen. Vorher aber noch das Gespräch zw. Lupin und Tonks das wir nicht mehr mitbekommen haben, da Narzissa festgestellt hat, dass es nicht sehr höflich ist zu lauschen.

* * *

-26-

Tonks stützte das Kinn in ihre Hände und beobachtete Lupin aufmerksam. Sein Blick war auf irgendeinen Punkt auf seinem Schreibtisch gerichtet, höchstwahrscheinlich war er in Gedanken noch immer bei Narzissa und Mrs. Black. „Wie geht es dir?", fragte Tonks vorsichtig.

Lupin schaute zu ihr auf und zuckte, nach einem Moment des Überlegens, die Schultern. „Es gibt gute Tage und es gibt schlechte", sagte er abwesend und richtete seinen Blick wie zuvor auf seinen Schreibtisch. Mit dem Unterschied, dass er jetzt deutlich geknickt aussah. Tonks betrachtete seufzend dieses schmale Gesicht, das in letzter Zeit noch ernster und trauriger drein blickte als sonst. „Ich glaube du hast ein graues Haar mehr als gestern", sagte sie, in dem Versuch Lupin ein Lächeln zu entlocken.

„Tatsächlich", entgegnete der Werwolf und Tonks war sich sicher, dass er gar nicht richtig zugehört hatte. Stattdessen erhob er sich, lief zu dem alten Sofa in der Mitte seines Büros und ließ sich darauf nieder. „Komm mal her", sagte er und winkte Tonks auffordernd zu. „Es gibt etwas, das ich dir erzählen muss."

„Wenn dazu enger Körperkontakt nötig ist, sehr gern", sagte Tonks heiter, ließ sich neben ihm auf die Couch plumpsen und grinste Lupin von der Seite an. Dem jedoch war nicht wirklich zum Grinsen zumute. Er seufzte leise und blickte gedankenverloren auf Tonks' Füße, die sie unverfroren auf dem Couchtisch deponiert hatte. „Ok", hörte er Tonks sagen. „Das Gespräch wird nicht wirklich lustig, oder?"

Lupin hob den Kopf und schüttelte ihn sacht. Als er schließlich nach Tonks' Hand griff und mit dem Daumen zärtlich über ihre Haut streichelte, war das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht der Aurorin endgültig verschwunden. Ihr Blick wanderte unsicher von Lupin zu ihren Händen und wieder zurück.

„Weißt du Tonks", begann Lupin und er klang dabei furchtbar müde. „Ich wünschte mir nichts mehr, als mich in dich verlieben zu können. Ich glaube … das wäre das Beste was mir überhaupt passieren könnte. _Du_ wärst das Beste, was mir passieren könnte."

Nach diesem Satz folgte eine Pause. Tonks wusste nicht, ob ihr Freund vorhatte weiter zu sprechen oder nicht. Sie starrte ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Das ist … das schönste und zugleich schrecklichste was ein Mann je zu mir gesagt hat", gab sie schließlich leise von sich. „Und ich kann mich nicht entscheiden, ob ich dich jetzt in den Arm nehmen oder dich hier sitzen lassen soll."

Lupin lächelte bitter. „Ich könnte letzteres verstehen. Begrüßen würde ich allerdings ersteres."

„Okay", sagte Tonks. „Aber ich glaube es wäre besser, wenn du erstmal weiter redest. Ich hoffe ganz einfach, dass du weiterredest. Ich fühle mich nämlich grad ziemlich beschissen, weißt du? Und wenn du jetzt nicht weiterredest, werde ich dieses Büro mit dem Gefühl verlassen, die unweiblichste, unattraktivste, und unfemininste Hexe zu sein, die je durch Hogwarts' Hallen gewandelt ist."

„So ist es ganz und gar nicht", sagte Lupin seufzend und setzte sich auf. „Deshalb halte ich es für sehr wichtig dir etwas zu erklären. Tonks, kannst du dich an die Nacht erinnern, in der Cornelius Fudge in St. Mungos Hospital eingeliefert wurde?"

Tonks nickte.

„Da haben wir uns auf dem Gang getroffen", fuhr Lupin fort, „du hast Bücher aus der verbotenen Abteilung geholt, weißt du noch?"

„Ja", sagte Tonks lahm. „Dieses scheiß Teil hat mir ein gewaltiges Loch in den Umhang gerissen."

„Genau", sagte Lupin mit dem Anflug von einem Lächeln. „Nunja, dabei … sind wir uns für einen kurzen Moment etwas näher gekommen … beziehungsweise … wären wir das, wenn ich es nicht verhindert hätte."

„Können wir die peinlichen und demütigenden Details auslassen?", fragte Tonks zerknirscht.

Doch Lupin schüttelte den Kopf. „Leider nicht. Da habe ich nämlich etwas zu dir gesagt. Und zwar, dass ich für so etwas gerade nicht bereit bin. Und dass ich-"

„-soetwas nicht noch einmal durchmachen willst, ja ich erinnere mich daran", nickte Tonks mit ernster Miene.

„Gut." Lupin zögerte einen Moment. „Hast du … irgendeinen Verdacht … auf wen sich diese Äußerung bezogen haben könnte?"

Tonks blickte ihn eine Weile schweigend an. „Ja", sagte sie dann etwas widerwillig. „Aber ich werde diese bloße Vermutung nicht aussprechen, denn wenn sie falsch ist, wirst du mir das vielleicht übel nehmen."

„Dann komme ich dir etwas entgegen." Er zögerte erneut. „Schoss dir vielleicht einen Moment … Sirius durch den Kopf?"

Als die Aurorin nicht antwortete, rückte Lupin etwas näher zu ihr. „Tonks? Du kennst niemanden persönlich mit dem ich mal zusammen war. Folglich ist die Zahl derer, die dir bei dieser Äußerung durch den Kopf gegangen sein konnten, sehr gering. Also frage ich noch einmal: hast du einen Moment lang an Sirius gedacht?"

„Ja, hab ich", brach Tonks schließlich ihr Schweigen. „Und da du damit so bohrst, nehme ich stark an, dass meine Vermutung richtig war."

„Ja, war sie", nickte Lupin. „Ich hab ihn ziemlich geliebt, Tonks. Es ist auch jetzt noch etwas seltsam, es auszusprechen."

„Oh Remus", sagte Tonks leise. Sie zog ihre Beine an und schlang die Arme darum. Für einige Augenblicke sagte keiner der beiden etwas.

„Ich habe sehr lange gebraucht um das zu begreifen", fuhr Lupin schließlich fort. „James und Sirius waren meine besten Freunde, aber ich habe gemerkt, dass es da irgendwie einen Unterschied zwischen den beiden gibt. Genauer gesagt einen Unterschied in der Art von Freundschaft, die ich zu dem Einen und zum Anderen hatte. Bis ich verstanden habe … welcher Art dieser Unterschied ist … ist viel Zeit vergangen. Als ich es dann begriffen habe … habe ich aber nicht gedacht, dass ich vielleicht, nunja, homosexuell sein könnte. Denn ich habe vorher nie ein Auge auf Jungs geworfen. Auch später nicht. Nur auf Sirius. In meinem Kopf war ich nicht in einen Mann verliebt, sondern eben nur in Sirius. Verstehst du das?"

„Ich glaube schon", sagte Tonks nachdenklich. „Man verliebt sich in jemandem ganz unabhängig von seinem Geschlecht. Man verliebt sich ganz einfach in den Menschen."

Lupin nickte. „Ich habe geglaubt, bei mir sei dies der Fall. Aber mittlerweile .. glaube ich das eben nicht mehr. Ich fürchte … ich war nicht nur in Sirius verliebt … sondern eben auch in den Mann." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Ich rechne es dir hoch an, wenn du aus meinem Gefasel irgendwie entnehmen kannst, was ich eigentlich sagen will."

„Sicher", sagte Tonks schulterzuckend. „Du gehörst wahrscheinlich nicht zu diesen Ausnahmefällen, sondern bist wirklich schwul."

„Naja … darüber versuche ich mir gerade klar zu werden. Was meinen heftigen Disput mit Severus erklärt."

„War ja klar", motzte Tonks. „Dieser intolerante, miese Schweinehund!"

„Du hast da etwas falsch verstanden", sagte Lupin grinsend. „Severus ist sehr tolerant was dieses Thema betrifft. Mehr als das, um genau zu sein."

Tonks runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, doch als sie begriff, was diese Worte womöglich bedeuteten, riss sie die Augen auf. „Oh mein Gott!" Sie sprang auf, starrte Lupin noch immer entsetzt an und begann dann vor ihm auf und ab zu laufen. „Snape!!? Ich fasse es nicht!", sagte sie schrill. Dann blieb sie stehen und hob kopfschüttelnd die Hände. „Auf welchem Planeten bin ich gelandet!?" Ihre Augen wurden noch größer. „Remus … zwischen dir und Snape … da läuft doch aber nicht irgendwas … oder?", fragte sie ängstlich.

„Nein", sagte Lupin.

Tonks faltete die Hände aneinander und schloss die Augen. „Merlin sei Dank!" Dann öffnete sie die Augen ruckartig wieder und schielte zu Lupin hinab. „Du hast aber auch nicht vor, da irgendwas laufen zu lassen, oder?" Als Lupin darauf zögernd den Kopf schüttelte, schloss Tonks erneut die Augen. „Merlin, ich danke dir!" Sie atmete tief durch. „Ok. Eines steht fest: du brauchst einen Mann! Dringend!" Sie zurrte entschlossen am Gürtel ihrer Jeans. „Zumindest zum Herumexperimentieren. Schlimm genug, dass du damit erst mit 40 anfängst. Aber besser später als nie. Wenn es dir dann gefällt, gut. Wenn es dir dann doch nicht gefällt und du anfängst zu schätzen, was eine Frau dir geben kann, auch gut. Wenn es dir nicht gefällt, du aber auch weiterhin nicht so richtig in Fahrt kommst mit einer Frau … dann ähm… weiß ich auch nicht weiter. Dann hast du wahrscheinlich ein ernsthaftes Problem. Hast du deine Eltern mal beim Sex erwischt? Ich sage dir, das kann einen ein Leben lang verfolgen!"

Sie blickte mit Kämpferlaune auf ihn hinab, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und sah, dass Remus lachte. Er hielt kurz inne, musterte sie und begann erneut aus vollem Halse zu lachen. Und es tat gut. So unglaublich gut. „Du bist wie James", sagte er fröhlich.

„Na das wird ja immer besser", seufzte Tonks.

„Das zeigt dir doch wie gern ich dich hab!"

„Und dass du wirklich absolut gar nicht sexuell an mir interessiert bist! Da wäre ich lieber wie Sirius, wenn du mich fragst!" Als sie sah, dass Lupins Gesicht wieder ernstere Züge annahm, schüttelte sie energisch den Kopf „Ist schon ok, Remus. Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen, ich bin jung und der richtige wird schon noch kommen!"

Lupin lächelte. „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass es auch der richtige ist. Denn so etwas wie dich, verdient nicht jeder."

„Da wir nun dabei sind uns mitzuteilen wie lieb wir uns haben – wie wär's jetzt mit der Umarmung?"

„Liebend gern", sagte Lupin und breitete die Arme aus. Tonks ließ sich hinein fallen und drückte ihm einen feuchten Kuss auf die Wange. „Du bist so süß", seufzte sie.

„Ich bin nicht süß", protestierte Lupin grinsend.

„Doch das bist du! Du hast Grübchen wenn du lachst. Es gibt nichts Süßeres als Grübchen!"

„Was ist mit deinen Haaren passiert?", fragte Lupin um von sich abzulenken und ließ einen Finger durch ihr wieder glattes Haar gleiten.

„Ich habe festgestellt, dass mir Locken nicht stehen. Das lila bleibt allerdings noch, das finde ich nämlich ziemlich stylish."

„Sehr stylish", sagte Lupin mit einem Lächeln, das Tonks erwiderte, bis sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals legte und die Augen schloss. „Es tut mir so Leid", sagte sie an seiner Schulter.

„Was genau? Dass ich erst als erwachsener Mann herausfinde, dass ich mich fürs selbe Geschlecht interessiere? Oder weil der einzige Mensch den ich je geliebt habe ermordet wurde – zweimal – und sich womöglich eh nicht für mich interessiert hätte?"

Tonks antwortete nicht. Stattdessen schmiegte sie sich enger an ihn, was von Lupin lächelnd begrüßt wurde.

Es war eine angenehme Stimmung, die durch ein plötzliches, energisches Klopfen gestört wurde.

Tonks seufzte. „Ist das eigentlich so 'ne Art Fluch, dass wir jedes Mal gestört werden wenn ich um deinen Hals hänge?", fragte sie.

„Sieht so aus", sagte Lupin und blickte zur Tür. „Ja?"

„Ich bin's." Lupin erkannte Snapes tiefe Stimme sofort. Er presste die Lippen aufeinander und schwieg.

Tonks runzelte die Stirn. „Willst … du ihn nicht herein bitten?"

„Nein", sagte Lupin trotzig.

„Ähm … okay." Sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. „Sag mal, wenn Snape auch … du weißt schon. Wieso zankt ihr euch dann?"

„Weil der Mann kein Herz hat."

„Das hat dich doch sonst auch nicht so auf die Palme gebracht."

„Remus?", ertönte es draußen erneut, diesmal schon lauter. Auch jetzt machte Lupin keine Anstalten ihn herein zu bitten.

„Also Mad-Eye's Bemerkung vorhin war gar nicht so verkehrt", sagte Tonks augenrollend. „Ihr verhaltet euch wirklich wie ein altes Ehepaar. Komm herein", rief sie, worauf sie von Lupin einen vorwurfsvollen Blick erntete.

Die Tür schwang auf und Snape machte einen Schritt ins Büro hinein. Er ließ seinen Blick kurz über Tonks gleiten, die noch immer auf Lupins Schoß saß und hob eine Augenbraue. „Störe ich?", fragte er gedehnt und schien nicht den Eindruck zu erwecken als würde ihm das etwas ausmachen.

„Nein", sagte Tonks, „ich wollte sowieso gerade gehen." Sie strich Lupin unauffällig über den Rücken. Snape schien es trotzdem gesehen zu haben, denn er schenkte ihr beim hinausgehen ein süffisantes Lächeln. Als Tonks verschwunden war, knallte Snape die Tür hinter ihr lautstark ins Schloss. Die Tatsache, dass er sich so aufführte als wäre dies _sein_ Büro, ließ Lupin beinahe an die Decke gehen. Er schluckte seinen Ärger jedoch hinunter, lief zu seinem Schreibtisch und nahm dahinter Platz.

Snape folgte ihm und baute sich vor seinem Schreibtisch auf. „Remus, ich wäre die sehr verbunden wenn du aufhören würdest die eingeschnappte Leberwurst zu spielen."

Lupin sagte nichts. Er kramte verbissen in irgendwelchen Unterlagen.

„Was willst du hören?", fragte Snape, nun schon etwas ungeduldiger. „Eine Entschuldigung? Fein! Es tut mir Leid – so, können wir jetzt mit dem Unsinn aufhören?"

„Ich komm mir vor wie der reinste Vollidiot, Severus!", brach es aus Lupin heraus, bis ihm wieder einfiel, dass er mit seinem Gegenüber ja gar nicht hatte sprechen wollen.

„Mehr als mich entschuldigen kann ich nicht", erwiderte Snape lahm.

„Es wäre sehr nützlich wenn du es auch noch ernst meinen würdest!"

Snape stützte sich mit den Handflächen auf dem Schreibtisch ab und lehnte sich Lupin entgegen. „Das ist nicht ganz einfach, wenn man nicht einmal weiß WOFÜR man sich eigentlich entschuldigt!", zischte er. „Ich habe das gar nicht nötig!"

Lupin erhob sich, ahmte Snapes Haltung nach und lehnte sich ihm ebenfalls entgegen. „Wir würden in zwei Stunden noch hier sitzen, wenn ich jetzt anfangen würde aufzulisten wofür du dich entschuldigen könntest, aber mal so ganz aktuell: dafür dass du vollkommen überreagiert und … einfach _falsch_ reagiert hast!"

Snape lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Verstehe, nur weil ich deinem sinnlosen Wunsch nicht Folge geleistet habe, habe ich falsch reagiert!?"

„Ach jetzt stell dich doch nicht so an, Severus", sagte Lupin und fuchtelte mit irgendeinem Zettel herum. „Darum geht's gar nicht! Ihr Slytherins mögt einige Tugenden haben, Taktgefühl jedenfalls gehört nicht dazu! Du kannst, wenn ich mit so einer intimen Sache zu dir komme, nicht so ausflippen! Ein einfaches _Nein_ hätte gereicht, aber du musstest mich ja gleich wieder so hinstellen als sei ich völlig durchgeknallt." Er seufzte angestrengt. „Wobei ich mich langsam frage ob das nicht vielleicht so ist."

„Selbsterkenntnis ist der erste Schritt", sagte Snape, worauf Lupin ihm einen ätzenden Blick zuwarf und sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl sinken ließ.

Der Zaubertränkemeister beobachtete wie der Werwolf die Stirn in seine Hände stützte und tief seufzte. „Du und Black", begann er dann plötzlich. „Seid ihr euch jemals näher gekommen?"

Lupin blickte misstrauisch zu ihm auf. „Wieso willst du das wissen", fragte er.

„Weil ich es eben wissen will", erwiderte Snape ruppig. „Nachdem was du dir heute bei mir geleistet hast, habe ich ein Recht auf solche Fragen."

„Ist ja gut!", entgegnete Remus stöhnend. „Nein ... ja. Nicht wirklich. Wir haben … uns einmal geküsst. Allerdings waren wir beide da total betrunken. Er war kurz davor über mir einzuschlafen und …" Lupin schluckte. „Aber selbst wenn, das nützt mir nichts. Ich war in ihn verliebt, da ist es doch vollkommen klar, dass meine Hormone verrückt gespielt haben sobald ich ihm näher gekommen bin. Aus diesem Grund will ich ja wissen, ob Sirius ein Einzelfall war oder ob ich … das bei einem anderen auch fühlen würde." Lupin schluckte erneut und lief knallrot an. „Mensch denk doch mal nach Severus!", sagte er energisch. „Das war ein Vertrauensbeweis und ein Kompliment oben drauf! Es gibt mehrere Gründe warum du dafür in Frage kommst: wir haben über das ganze Thema gesprochen, haben das selbe _Problem_, du interessierst dich für das selbe Geschlecht, hast damit Erfahrung und so weiter - doch wenn ich dich abstoßend finden würde, wären all diese Tatsachen unwichtig!"

Snape war zu verblüfft um irgendwas erwidern zu können, doch Lupin gab ihm auch nicht die Chance dazu.

„Aber ist schon in Ordnung, ich hab's verstanden. Das ist nur eine Phase, ausgelöst durch meine Trauer über Sirius, du hast sicher Recht. Wenn man jemanden verliert den man geliebt hat, kann man schon mal durchdrehen, ist doch normal, bei manchen ändert sich dann auch plötzlich mal der Geschmack. Dass ich in Sirius schon Jahrzehnte lang verschossen war BEVOR er gestorben ist, war sicher _reiner Zufall_! Ich werde es einfach mit Tonks versuchen, sie wäre ja nicht die erste Frau mit der ich zusammen bin, ohne sie so zu lieben wie sie es verdienen würde. Und wenn ich dann in 20 Jahren merke, dass es weder an Tonks liegt, noch an jeder anderen Frau die mir über den Weg läuft, sondern dass sie zu dem Geschlecht gehören, für das mein Herz nicht wirklich schlägt, was soll's, das haben schon andere erleben müssen!"

„Remus."

„Ein Werwolf zu sein ist Schande genug, ein _schwuler_ Werwolf, unvorstellbar, da ist es wirklich besser es einfach zu verdrängen!"

„Remus beruhige dich."

Lupin fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durchs Haar und seufzte tief. „Entschuldige bitte."

Snape betrachtete ihn aufmerksam. „Es gab Zeiten, da warst du nicht so leicht aus der Fassung zu bringen. Du bist … momentan unberechenbar, was deine Gefühle angeht."

„Krieg verändert Menschen, Severus. Da muss man gar nicht unbedingt jemanden verloren haben, allein die ständige Angst um andere reicht aus um einen verrückt zu machen. Aber damit erzähle ich dir sicher nichts was du nicht selber weißt."

„Ich bin nicht sicher ob ich geehrt oder beleidigt sein soll, dass du mir eine positive Charaktereigenschaft zutraust."

„Nun, jeder andere Mensch wäre wohl geehrt, aber bei dir …" Er machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Sei meinetwegen beleidigt, denn dich zu ärgern, wäre ein Erfolg für mich. Du steckst in einer Bredouille."

„Du bist der geborene Lehrer", sagte Snape gelangweilt.

„Ich weiß. Im Gegensatz zu dir. Und ich hätte diese Tätigkeit schon länger ausüben können…"

„…wäre da nicht so ein fieser Zaubertränkemeister gewesen." Snape seufzte theatralisch. „Ich konnte doch nicht zulassen, dass du Schüler frisst!"

Lupin schnaufte durch die Nase. „Wieso, damit hätte ich dir doch einen Gefallen getan." Er erhob sich und steckte die Hände in seine Hosentaschen. „Ich hab eine Idee: Lass den Wolfsbanntrank das nächste mal weg und sperr mich in einen Raum mit Harry. Dann hast du zumindest ein Problem weniger."

Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten. „Versprich nichts, was du nicht halten kannst. Remus, Remus, es macht überhaupt keinen Spaß dich zu ärgern, wenn du dich nicht ärgerst. Und das Abliefern zynischer Kommentare ist doch meine Aufgabe." Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Nun lass uns nicht schon von schwulen Werwölfen sprechen, noch bist du ja nicht sicher. Und wer weiß, so wie ich dir einen Trank gegen dein Werwolfdasein brauen kann, kann ich ja vielleicht auch einen erfinden der dir bei deinem andern Problem hilft. Vielleicht könnte ich sogar die gleichen Ingredienzien benutzen: Werwolfdasein und Geschlechtstrieb." Snape zuckte die Schultern. „Beides ist animalisch."

Lupin schmunzelte. „Sehr witzig. Das ist auch so eine Eigenschaft von euch Slytherins. Ausschweifender Sarkasmus, selbst bei wirklich ernsten Themen."

„Aber es hat funktioniert, immerhin fandest du meinen kleinen Scherz amüsant."

„Ja das stimmt. Und weißt du Severus, eigentlich ist das gar keine so schlechte Idee. Doch ich glaube kaum, dass so ein Trank möglich wäre, denn dann hättest du ihn sicher schon selber probiert."

„Wozu? Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich kein Problem damit. Glaubst du das würde mich glücklicher machen? Die Frauen stehen bei mir nicht gerade Schlange. Und Männer sind in vielerlei Hinsicht einfacher gestrickt."

„Aha, das glaubst du, ja?"

„Was Gefühle angeht, ja. Bis auf … Sensibelchen wie dich."

Lupin legte den Kopf schief und runzelte vorwurfsvoll die Stirn. „Um noch mal auf Frauen zurückzukommen: Narzissa verhält sich dir gegenüber aber nicht gerade abweisend."

„Narzissa und mich verbindet eine langjährige und sehr intensive Freundschaft, wie ich dir bereits erzählt habe. Und sie flirtet mit mir, weil sie weiß, dass wir es können ohne das mehr daraus wird."

„Weil ihr euch nicht liebt?"

Snape zögerte. „Weil wir nicht verliebt sind, sagen wir es so."

Lupin grinste. „Heißt das … wenn du die Möglichkeit hättest … und Lucius wäre meinetwegen-"

„Pass auf was du sagst!"

„…. würdest du dann … nunja … mit ihr ins Bett gehen?"

Snape runzelte die Stirn. „Da du vorhin so oft von den slytherintypischen Eigenschaften gesprochen hast – habe ich schon erwähnt wie lästig die unverschämte Neugier eines Gryffindors sein kann?"

„Gewissen Fragen ausweichen und mit Gegenfragen kontern – ein weiteres Makel der Slytherins. Es steht 3:1, du solltest dich etwas ins Zeug legen."

„3:2, wenn du den Gryffindoregoismus hinzunimmst, den ich gestern erwähnte. Abgesehen mal davon, ist die Eigenschaft gewissen Fragen auszuweichen und mit Gegenfragen zu kontern keine der Slytherins, sondern meine eigene, ganz persönliche. Deshalb steht es 2:2. Gleichstand. Aber mir würden da noch viele Dinge einfallen: die lästige Angewohnheit einen mit persönlichen Dingen zu belästigen, Unentschlossenheit, der naive Glaube an das Gute in jedem Menschen egal wie sehr er sich Mühe gibt den anderen vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, Überreaktion, Gemütsschwankungen … hast du mitgezählt? Nun, wenn man die Zahlen betrachtet, bin ich der bessere Mensch von uns beiden. Das ist erschreckend."

„Du bist unglaublich", lachte Lupin. Eine Weile grinsten sie sich einfach nur an, bis Lupin den Blickkontakt abbrach, zur Tür lief und sich lässig dagegen lehnte. „Ich lasse dich trotzdem nicht gehen, solange du mir meine Frage nicht beantwortet hast."

Snape seufzte. „Ich habe also die Wahl zwischen ewiger Gesellschaft mit einem schwulen Werwolf oder der Beantwortung der Frage ob ich mit der schönsten Frau die je einen Zauberstab geschwungen hat ins Bett gehen würde?"

„Ganz genau", nickte Lupin und musste schon wieder lachen.

„Das ist leicht", sagte Snape gedehnt. „Ja würde ich. Ich wäre kein Mann, wenn ich es nicht wollte. Und jetzt lass mich gehen."

Lupin öffnete die Tür. „Schon mal was von verschiedenen Geschmäckern gehört?" Er schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. „Du bist sehr kompliziert, Severus!"

„Meinetwegen, dann ist es eben Geschmackssache." Er lächelte süffisant. „Aber ich wette du würdest ebenso wenig ablehnen."

„Keine Ahnung", druckste Lupin herum und fand plötzlich großes Interesse daran seinen Türrahmen zu inspizieren. „Wie du weißt habe ich momentan andere Probleme."

„Und ich bin nicht kompliziert, sondern du - was Sex angeht - zu einfach!"

„Vielen Dank. Und was genau, wenn ich fragen darf, willst du mir damit sagen?"

„Dass es nicht ungewöhnlich ist eine Frau wie Narzissa Malfoy anziehend zu finden, nur weil ich in der Praxis lieber ihren Mann-" Snape schürzte die Lippen.

„Danke für die Aufklärung, Severus", sagte Lupin sarkastisch. „In meiner Pubertät muss wirklich so einiges schief gelaufen sein."

„Du musst lockerer werden", sagte Snape gelangweilt. „Dann hättest du mehr Spaß."

Lupin lachte humorlos auf. „Das sagt mir einer, der bei einer in diese Richtung gehenden Bitte gleich an die Decke geht. Und du wirst gerade wieder etwas unverschämt, falls du es noch nicht bemerkt haben solltest. Ich glaube kaum, dass du in der richtigen Position bist, mein Sexualleben zu analysieren."

„Sexualleben?" Snape sprach das Wort aus, als hörte er es zum ersten Mal. „Du hast eines?"

„Ja und es ist genauso lebhaft wie deines", erwiderte Lupin böse.

Snape lächelte süffisant, doch im nächsten Moment tanzten unangenehme Bilder von nackter Haut und groben Händen vor seinem inneren Auge. Mit versteinerter Miene machte er einen Schritt zur Tür.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Lupin verwirrt. Er wusste nichts von Snapes Vergewaltigung und konnte somit auch nicht ahnen, dass sich diese Erinnerung gerade schmerzhaft in das Gedächtnis des Zaubertränkemeisters drängte.

Snape nickte nur. „Die Weasleys sind nicht wirklich krank, habe ich Recht?", fragte er ablenkend und drehte sich zu ihm um.  
Lupin seufzte. „Molly ist fast hysterisch geworden, als ich ihr das mit Narzissa erzählt habe. Arthur sah auch nicht gerade begeistert aus, aber ich glaube, selbst wenn er über seinen Schatten springen würde, Molly reißt ihm dafür den Kopf ab."

„Wirklich sehr kooperativ."

„Versuch sie zu verstehen."

„Nein, das versuche ich nicht", sagte Snape kühl. „Du musst nicht immer alles und jeden in Schutz nehmen. Narzissa hätte sicherlich mehr Grund zu kneifen, aber hat sie es getan? Nein. Sie ist freiwillig zu uns gekommen und hat dafür auch noch ihre Ehe riskiert."

„Wirklich?", fragte Lupin.

„Was dachtest du denn?! Dass er sie dafür auch noch bejubelt?"

„Das nicht unbedingt … aber wenn er sie so liebt wie du behauptest..."

Snape starrte ihn wortlos an. Er presste die Lippen fest aufeinander und überlegte ob er irgendetwas darauf erwidern sollte. Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass es wohl keinen Sinn machte. „Schon gut, ich gehe dann mal."

„Was an meinen Worten hat dich jetzt verärgert?"

„Lass es sein, Lupin, das ist mir zu anstrengend."

„Okay, wenn du plötzlich wieder anfängst mich Lupin zu nennen, muss es wirklich schlimm sein. Ich habe Lucius Malfoy beleidigt, richtig?"

„Weißt du, jedes Mal wenn ich mit dir eine Unterhaltung führe die auch meinem Niveau entspricht, gibst du einen so furchtbar naiven Kommentar von dir, dass ich mich frage in was für einer Welt du eigentlich lebst."

„In einer ziemlich gestörten", sagte Lupin.

„Für dich gibt es nur Schwarz und Weiß, nicht wahr? Nichts dazwischen."

„Oh doch, du bist der wandelnde Beweis dafür."

„Bitte?"

„Für das dazwischen. Deshalb zieht es mich auch immer wieder zu dir hin."

Als Snape darauf seine linke Augenbraue in die Höhe zog, wurde Lupin rot. „Intellektuell gesehen, meine ich natürlich!" Er kratzte sich verlegen am Kinn und räusperte sich. „Ist ja auch egal."

„Remus … als ich heute Morgen meinte, dass bei dir nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank sind, da war das zum Teil mein Ernst. Ich glaube, dass du jemand bist der zuerst mit dem Herz entscheidet, aber dennoch hast du einen scharfen Verstand. Wo ist der geblieben? Du wirkst … nimm es mir bitte nicht übel … aber du wirkst derzeit etwas dümmlich."

„Ich bin einfach nur durcheinander", sagte Lupin geknickt, und dass er darauf nicht wütend reagierte, überraschte Snape. Er musterte ihn nachdenklich, sagte aber nichts weiter.

„Hilfst du mir nun eigentlich?"

Snape blickte ihn nur fragend an.

„Ich werde dich nicht wieder so überfallen", erklärte Lupin. „Aber ich .. wäre dir trotzdem sehr dankbar wenn du … mich in dieser Sache in wenig unterstützen würdest, indem du-"

„Du fängst ja schon wieder an!"

„Lass mich doch erstmal ausreden! Indem du …", er zuckte mit den Schultern, „einfach mit mir redest."

„Reden", wiederholte Snape skeptisch.

Lupin nickte. „Ja. Bitte, rede einfach mit mir. Ich brauche ein paar Antworten, glaube ich. Antworten auf Fragen die vielleicht wichtig für mich sein könnten, so lapidar sie dir auch erscheinen mögen."

„Wozu?"

„Damit ich … Gewissheit bekomme."

„Remus", sagte Snape ruhig, „das ist eine Sache die du mit dir allein klären musst."

„Ja, das stimmt, aber ich bin keine 20 mehr." Der Werwolf lehnte den Kopf gegen den Türrahmen. „Und abgesehen davon ist Krieg. Ich habe nicht die Gelegenheit in der Welt herumzureisen und mich auszutoben."

„Siehst du, exakt das meine ich. Früher hättest du so einen Blödsinn nicht einmal gedacht."

„Kannst du nicht mal versuchen dich in mich hinein zu versetzen?", fragte Lupin müde. „Ich bin nicht wie du. Das mag bei uns beiden sogar im gleichen Alter angefangen haben … aber im Gegensatz zu mir, hast du es sofort verstanden und, was noch viel wichtiger ist, akzeptiert. Ich war nicht wie du. Aber ich bin ein Mensch aus Fleisch und Blut, Severus. Ich bin nicht nur der sentimentale Typ der einmal im Monat weggesperrt werden muss. Ich bin auch ein Mann."

„Tatsächlich", sagte Snape interessiert. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und lehnte sich ihm entgegen. „In diesem Fall kann ich dir einen Rat geben, der sich ein einem Wort zusammenfassen lässt", raunte er.

„Der da wäre?", fragte der Werwolf angespannt.

„Bor-dell!"

Lupin atmete tief aus. „Gute Nacht, Severus", sagte er und machte Anstalten die Tür zu schließen.

„Jetzt zieh nicht wieder so ein Gesicht, du Jammerlappen. Das war mein Ernst."

„Ja, danke für deinen Rat. Ich werd das schon irgendwie hinkriegen, allein wenn's sein muss."

„Schwachsinn", schnauzte Snape, „wo liegt dein Problem?"

„Ich tue so etwas nicht, Severus. Ich verurteile es nicht", sagte Lupin einlenkend, „aber das ist nicht so meine Art. Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass man mir dort mit diesem Problem weiterhelfen könnte."

Snape rollte ausgiebig mit den Augen. „Wir leben im 21. Jahrhundert! Selbstverständlich kann man dir dort weiterhelfen, wo sonst wenn nicht dort? Da könntest du dich _austoben_, wie du es so schön formuliert hast", sagte Snape spöttisch.

„Gute Nacht, Severus", wiederholte Lupin mit einem Grinsen.

„Was ist daran jetzt so witzig?", fragte Snape giftig.

„Naja das alles ist … irgendwie absurd …" Er lachte. „Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht, ich bin wirklich nicht mehr ganz klar im Kopf. Deshalb … wünsche ich dir eine Gute Nacht und … es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich mit diesem pubertären Blödsinn behelligt habe."

Snape lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen. „Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein", sagte er mit einem tiefen Seufzen. „Dann stell mir meinetwegen deine verdammten Fragen, aber ich kann nicht garantieren, dass ich dann auch antworten werde!"

„Okay", sagte Lupin mit einem Lächeln.

„Aber nicht jetzt! Ich habe Hunger", sagte Snape, während er an den Salat dachte, der unangerührt in seiner Küche stand.

„Okay", sagte Lupin erneut. „Hast du … eventuell morgen Abend Zeit?", fragte er dann vorsichtig.

„Wenn es unbedingt sein muss", erwiderte Snape mürrisch und trat in den Gang hinaus.

„Danke, Severus."

„Ah, tu das nicht, vielleicht wirst du es im Nachhinein ja bereuen, dich damit an mich gewendet zu haben!"

Lupin lehnte sich an den Türrahmen, da wo bis soeben Snape gestanden hatte. „Tonks meinte wir wären wie ein altes Ehepaar", sagte er schmunzelnd.

„Tonks meint so vieles."

„Nun, ich finde irgendwo hat sie Recht."

„Hm", machte Snape nachdenklich. „Wir sind unglücklich, verbittert, genervt, einsam, und hatten seit Ewigkeiten keinen Sex – ja, vielleicht hat Tonks ja ausnahmsweise wirklich einmal Recht."

Lupin zuckte die Schultern. „Verbittert und genervt bist nur du. Was den Rest betrifft, sollten wir vielleicht überlegen wie wir das ändern könnten."

Eine furchtbar peinliche Pause entstand. Als Lupin realisierte was er soeben gesagt hatte, spürte er wie pochende Hitze in seinem Gesicht aufstieg und als er Snape ins Gesicht blickte und sah wie das Lächeln des Tränkemeisters regelrecht erfror, fühlte er sich noch erbärmlicher. „Ich … ich weiß nicht wieso ich das gesagt habe. Du weißt ja … ich bin verwirrt. Das habe ich natürlich nicht so gemeint. N-nicht gemeinsam meine ich … sondern so generell…" Er verzog verzweifelt das Gesicht, murmelte ein „Gute Nacht, Severus", und schloss hastig die Tür.

-#-

Es war so verdammt kalt, dass Narzissa regelrecht mit den Zähnen klapperte, als sie durch den Vorgarten hinauf zum Haus eilte. Mit jedem weiteren Schritt entflammte wie von Geisterhand milchiges Licht und erhellte ihr den Weg in dieser pechschwarzen Nacht.

Ein wohliger Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken als die das Haus betrat. Sie schlüpfte aus ihren Schuhen, streichelte Lanzelot, der sich auf einer Sitzbank zusammengerollt hatte, flüchtig über den Kopf und lief dann zum Wohnzimmer. Der brennende Kamin war ihr sehr willkommen, auch wenn sie sich wunderte, warum er brannte. Bis sie sah, dass im Sessel davor noch jemand saß.

„Lucius?" Sie musterte ihn überrascht und warf dann einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Wieso bist du noch nicht im Bett?"

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen", antwortete Lucius, klang dabei aber eindeutig müde. „Wie lief es?"

„Ganz gut, glaube ich." Narzissa wickelte ihren Schal vom Hals und warf ihn über eine Stuhllehne. „Der Orden-"

„Danke, das reicht mir als Information", unterbrach Lucius sie.

„Interessiert es dich nicht?"

„Brennend, aber umso mehr ich weiß, umso gefährlicher wird es. Also erzähl mir lieber nichts."

„In Ordnung", sagte Narzissa etwas niedergeschlagen.

Jetzt war es Lucius, der sie nachdenklich musterte. „Du wirst in Zukunft viel Zeit mit Severus verbringen, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, ich denke schon." Sie zog an den Fingern ihres Handschuhs und schielte Lucius von der Seite an. „Eifersüchtig?"

„Ein wenig", gab Lucius zu.

„Auf ihn oder auf mich?", erkundigte sich Narzissa schmunzelnd, aber schon während dieser Frage fiel ihr Lucius stöhnend ins Wort. „Das musste ja jetzt kommen! Tut mir Leid, aber auf solch alberne Fragen antworte ich nicht."

„Schon gut, musst du auch nicht."

„Danke, sehr gnädig." Er beobachtete wie sich Narzissa auf einem Sessel niederließ. Sie zog den Rock bis zu den Knien, streckte die Beine lang von sich und ließ ihre Arme über die Lehnen hängen. „Bin ich kaputt", seufzte sie. „Die haben mich teilweise angestarrt als wäre ich ein Geist."

„Ich hoffe er passt gut auf dich auf."

„Severus? Bestimmt", sagte sie mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Aber hoffentlich nicht zu gut!"

„Wie meinst du das denn?"

„Ich meine damit, dass ihr Acht geben solltet", sagte Lucius schneidend.

„Und worauf?"

„Dass aus eurer Freundschaft nicht plötzlich mehr wird."

Narzissa öffnete die Augen und drehte den Kopf zu ihm. „Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst…"

„Eigentlich schon."

Narzissa setzte sich kerzengerade auf. „Schatz, auch wenn ich nicht gedacht hätte dich einmal daran erinnern zu müssen, aber: Severus ist liebt _dich_! Und er wird sich nicht noch einmal in mich verknallen, so verkorkst kann kein Mensch sein, nicht einmal Severus! Und du vergisst die Tatsache, dass er mit Frauen nicht viel am Hut hat."

„Mit dir schon."

Die blonde Frau blickte ihn nachdenklich an. „Du machst mir ein wenig Sorgen", sagte sie, während sie sich erhob und zu ihm ging. Sie setzte sich auf die Lehne des Sessels in dem Lucius saß und strich ihm stirnrunzelnd durchs Haar. „Abgesehen mal davon, gehören immer zwei dazu. Selbst wenn da etwas dran wäre, was es absolut nicht ist und das weißt du selber, dann hast du nichts zu befürchten, weil ich nämlich mit dem attraktivsten Zauberer verheiratet bin den es gibt." Sie küsste ihn. „Damit bist übrigens du gemeint."

„Ach nein", sagte Lucius und lächelte matt.

Narzissa grinste. „Pass auf, ich schlüpfe in mein Nachthemd und du legst dich derweil ins Bett. Guter Vorschlag?"

Obwohl Lucius diesem Vorschlag mit einem Lächeln zugestimmt hatte, musste Narzissa mit Enttäuschung feststellen, dass das prächtige Ehebett noch immer leer war, als sie aus dem Badezimmer ins Schlafzimmer schlich. Mit einem Seufzen machte sie sich wieder auf den Weg durch die dunklen Flure Malfoy Manors, die Treppe hinab und lehnte sich schließlich gegen den Türrahmen des Wohnzimmers. „Lucius", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd zu dem Mann der unverändert vor dem Kamin saß. „Was ist los?"

Lucius lächelte als er sie mit ihren nackten Füßen und nichts weiter als einem dünnen Nachthemd bekleidet erblickte. Er streckte die Hand nach ihr aus und Narzissa lief zu ihm und ließ sich wie zuvor auf der Lehne seines Sessels nieder. Ihre Beine legte sie über seinen Schoß und schob die Füße unter das Polster um sie zu wärmen.

„Ich habe sehr viel nachgedacht", sagte Lucius nach einer Weile und legte seine Hände abwesend auf ihre Schienbeine. „Cissa … wenn du es dir so sehr wünschst noch ein Kind zu bekommen, dann … wäre ich dazu bereit."

Zunächst war Narzissa sprachlos. Sie starrte ihren Mann mit großen Augen an, bis sie den Blick von ihm abwandte und gedankenverloren ins Feuer sah.

„Was denkst du gerade?", fragte Lucius.

„Dass ich dich sehr liebe", antwortete Narzissa. „Und wie wundervoll ich es finde, dass dir daran gelegen ist mich glücklich zu machen." Nun blickte sie wieder ihn an. „Aber wie ich bereits sagte, das Alter haben wir hinter uns."

„Unsinn", sagte Lucius. „Du bist wunderschön."

Narzissa lächelte. „Ich gehe auf die 40 zu, Liebling. Und wir befinden uns in einem Krieg der die härtesten Zeiten noch vor sich hat und der wohl kaum in der nächsten Zeit vorbei sein wird. Aber weißt du was: schon allein die Gewissheit, dass du das für mich tun würdest, macht mich sehr glücklich."

Lucius nickte. „Denk darüber nach. Solltest du es dir doch noch anders überlegen, weißt du ja wo du mich finden kannst."

Narzissa lachte. Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn zärtlich. Als eine ihrer Hände anschließend unter sein Pyjamahemd glitt, hob Lucius eine Augenbraue. „Ich meinte allerdings nicht heute Abend…"

Narzissa grinste und schob sich von der Sessellehne auf seinen Schoß. Doch Lucius schüttelte den Kopf, während er ihr liebevoll über die Wange strich. „Es tut mir Leid, aber ich bin gerade nicht in der Lage für … körperliche Anstrengung." Er lächelte schief. „Sei mir bitte nicht böse, du weißt, dass es nicht an dir liegt. Ich bin nur gerade in einer sehr seltsamen Stimmung. Es würde dir kein Vergnügen bereiten, glaub mir."

Narzissa legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen. „Dann entspann dich einfach", schlug sie vor, rutschte von seinem Schoß hinunter auf die Knie und schob sich mit dem Oberkörper langsam zwischen seine Beine.

Lucius beobachtete sie mit milder Verwunderung. „Was hast du denn vor?", fragte er.

„Wonach sieht es denn aus?", entgegnete Narzissa und blickte kurz unter ihren langen Wimpern zu ihm empor.

„Das … hast du schon sehr lange nicht mehr getan." Lucius spürte wie erregende Vorfreude in seinem Bauch und Schoß zu prickeln begann.

Seine Frau erwiderte nichts darauf. Sie war damit beschäftigt das Hemd ihres Mannes hinauf zu schieben und betrachtete die nackte Haut vor sich, legte die Lippen auf seinen Bauch und verwöhnte Lucius mit sanften Küssen. Ließ ihre Zunge um seinen Bauchnabel gleiten.

Während sie dies tat, bewegte sich ihr Oberkörper automatisch mit. Es war nur eine minimale Reibung, aber sie reichte aus um den Bereich in Lucius' Schoß vollkommen in Aufruhr zu versetzen. Narzissa spürte es und ließ ihre Lippen weiter hinab gleiten; ihre Finger schoben sich verspielt unter den Bund seiner Pyjamahose und zogen jene langsam von Lucius' Hüften. Er hielt die Luft an, und als ihre Hände und Lippen ihr Ziel fanden, atmete er tief aus, schloss die Augen und ließ seinen Kopf langsam in den Nacken sinken…

* * *

.  
.  
.  
1. _Und Männer sind in vielerlei Hinsicht einfacher gestrickt."_  
„_Aha, das glaubst du ja?"_  
„_Was Gefühle angeht, ja. _Ich erinnere Sie da nächste mal daran, wenn Sie wieder Himmelhoch jauchzend, zu Tode betrübt Lucius anhimmeln, Herr Professor!  
2. Die haben nur dat EINE im Kopp!  
3. Narzissa ist voll das Lustobjekt, so geht das nicht! °Emanze°  
4. Mindestens 2 meiner Leserinnen werden mich wieder mit Wattebällchen bewerfen (die eine weil ich an so ner Stelle aufhöre, und die andere eventuell weil ich so ne Art leere Versprechungen gemacht hab, was unsre 2 Professoren angeht)  
5. Ich werde wohl nie vorankommen mit dieser Story, wenn sich ein Tag in dieser Geschichte immer über mehrere Kapitel zieht °lol° Also dieser Tag, begann vor 3 Kapiteln, aber endet jetzt ganz definitiv mit Narzissas Blowj- äh… mit … Narzissas Entspannungsprogramm. Das heißt, im nächsten Kapitel können wir einen neuen Tag begrüßen! °begeistert°  
6. Tut mir Leid, dass sich diese Gespräche immer so ewig hinziehen. Ich könnte die auch weglassen, aber eigentlich auch nicht, denn irgendwie sind diese zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen der Figuren ja das was die Story hauptsächlich ausmacht. Deshalb ... geht es irgendwie nicht anders. Aaaaber keine Sorge, es geht auch bald wieder Handlungsmäßig voran und ja, es wird auch bald wieder ein Treffen zwischen Mr. Sex No1 und Mr. Sex No2 geben (wahrscheinlich aber erst im übernächsten Kapitel).  
7. Den Satz den Tonks da sagt, von wegen manchmal verliebe man sich eben in einem Menschen unabhängig von seinem Geschlecht, den hat eine andere Figur zu einer gewissen anderen Figur in einem anderen Kapitel auch schon mal gesagt. Erinnert sich jemand wer:P  
8. Der Kuss zwischen Lupin und Sirius passierte an dem Abend den ich in Kapitel 9 als Rückblick dargestellt habe. Da Lupin beim Schwelgen in seiner Erinnerung aber von Tonks unterbrochen wird, habt ihr damals nicht erfahren, ob es zu einem Kuss zw. Lupin und Sirius kam. Jetzt wisst ihr es °gg°  
9. Ich werde versuchen das update-Tempo etwas anzuziehen. Bis zum Erscheinen von Band 7 wird die Story zwar noch lange nicht beendet sein – da müsste ich wöchentlich updaten – aber ich möchte bis Juli schon gern noch ein bissel voran kommen (dieses blöde Buch bringt meinen ganzen Rhythmus durcheinander :P). Da ich mit diesem Kapitel einen Monat später dran bin als ich eigentlich vorhatte, ist mein neues Ziel bis zum Erscheinen von Band 7 noch mindestens 3 Kapitel hoch zuladen. Ob ich das (oder mehr) schaffe, wird sich zeigen. _Theoretisch_ würde ich sogar diesen Monat gern noch ein chap on stellen, das wäre dann entweder kurz vor Pfingsten oder aber genau zum Monatsende (das käme der Realität wohl noch am nächsten), aber die Betonung liegt auf _theoretisch_! Ihr wisst ja, wie ihr mich anspornen könnt! Oder, nicht? Ich sag's auch gern noch mal: Mit Reviews!! °eifrig nickt° Wirkt wie Medizin! Ganz ehrlich! 


	27. Der Schneemagier

Vielen Dank an alle wenigen treuen reviewer und Schwarzleser die sich ab und zu dann doch mal outen (hevub: siehst du, so schnell geht das, kaum review geschrieben, schon neues Kapitel da °g° Ja, ich brauche den Ansporn wirklich, vielen Dank! (: )

Ich hab gedacht ich widme mich auch mal wieder ein wenig dem Trio. Sorry übrigens für die Jahreszeit, aber bloß weil ich so langsam update, kann ich den Winter in der Story nicht plötzlich in Sommer verwandeln °g°Außerdem ist das vielleicht eine willkommene Abkühlung.

* * *

-27-

Während dicke Schneeflocken vom Himmel rieselten und Hogwarts in einer glitzernde Decke einhüllten, tigerte Severus Snape unruhig in seinem Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Er hätte sich auf solch einen Unfug gar nicht erst einlassen sollen. Reden, pah. Wahrscheinlich würde Lupin die Gelegenheit nutzen seine penetrante Neugier zu stillen. Mit einem verdrießlichen Seufzen blieb der Zaubertränkemeister stehen und fällte eine Entscheidung. Er würde sofort zu ihm gehen. Er wollte es hinter sich haben!

Da Lupin in seinem Büro nicht anzutreffen war, machte sich Snape auf den Weg zu den Gemächern seines Kollegen und als er gerade die Hand hob um an der Tür zu klopfen, wurde jene übermütig aufgerissen.

„Severus!", sagte Lupin überrascht, und auch ein wenig erschrocken. „Hi! Ich meine … guten Morgen! Was gibt's? Ich wollte gerade hinaus."

„Hinaus? Bei dem Wetter?"

Lupin packte Snape am Arm, zerrte ihn in seine Wohnung und zum Fenster. „Siehst du das?", fragte er den verdutzten Tränkemeister und zeigte nach unten auf den Hof.

„Teenager die sich aufführen als wären sie 8-Jährige", sagte Snape, als er Harry, Ron und Hermine erblickte die sie sich wie junge Welpen im Schnee wälzten. „Und?"

„Genau!", strahlte Lupin. „Und das werde ich mir nicht entgehen lassen!" Er wickelte sich seinen Schal dreimal um den Hals und eilte zur Tür. „Kommst du mit?"

Anstatt zu antworten quittierte Snape diese ungeheuerliche Frage mit dem Heben seiner Augenbrauen. Lupin winkte ihm noch kurz zu und war kurz darauf auch schon verschwunden.

Sein Plan dieses unvermeidliche Gespräch sofort hinter sich zu bringen, hatte sich somit in Luft aufgelöst. Zu allem Überfluss – Snape hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er nun schon geschlagene Minuten in Lupins Wohnzimmer verweilte und in Gedanken versunken war – erschien wenig später ein leuchtend violetter Haarschopf an der Tür.

„Du Remus ich hab mich gefragt ob-", begann Tonks, hielt aber schlagartig inne, als sie die genervte Miene des Zaubertränkemeisters erblickte. „Oh, du", sagte sie und gab sich keine Mühe ihren Ton nicht allzu enttäuscht klingen zu lassen. „Wo ist Remus?"

Anstatt zu antworten, zeigte Snape auf den Hof.

Tonks stürzte zum Fenster. „Ein Schneemagier-Battle ohne mich? Sind die bekloppt?" Ohne auch nur ein weiteres Wort an den Mann neben ihr zu richten, stürmte sie aus Lupins Wohnung.

Snape schüttelte nur missbilligend den Kopf und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen das Fenster. Lupin war gerade dabei einen Schneemann zum Leben zu erwecken, welcher sich augenblicklich und mit unkontrollierten Bewegungen auf Hermine zubewegte.

Vielleicht konnte es ja nicht schaden, ein wenig an die frische Luft zu gehen …

-#-

„Hey, Moment mal, wieso muss ich in die Mädchengruppe gehen?", protestierte Ron. „Das ist unfair!"

„Wir bilden eine ungerade Zahl, Ron, irgendjemand muss in die Mädchengruppe", entgegnete Harry mit einem mitleidigen Blick.

Tonks stützte die Hände in die Hüften. „Das verstehe ich aber auch nicht ganz. Glaubt ihr etwa Hermine und ich packen das nicht allein oder wie? Das ist ja wieder mal typisch! Nein, nein, Ron, geh ruhig wieder zu Harry und Remus. Wir werden euch zeigen was wir so alles drauf haben."

„Wieso mischen wir das ganze nicht ein wenig?", schlug Lupin vor. „Hermine du kommst zu mir und Harry und Ron bilden mit dir, Tonks, eine Gruppe."

„Mit Harry Potter in einer Gruppe haben wir doch schon gewonnen", sagte Tonks mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung.

„Dafür habe ich einen messerscharfen Verstand neben mir", erwiderte Lupin und klopfte Hermine auf die Schulter, welche sofort errötete.

Ron blickte zwischen den beiden Paaren hin und her. „Super, und was bin ich? Der Idiot der die ungerade Zahl bildet?"

Lupin und Tonks blickten ihn verlegen an, während Harry ihn von der Seite angrinste. „Blödkopf."

„Natürlich nicht", sagte Tonks entschuldigend, „so war das nicht gem-"

„Schon ok", fiel ihr Ron ins Wort und zog seine Mütze tiefer in die Stirn. „Sieh zu und lerne etwas von jemandem der was vom Schneemagier bauen versteht. Dein mickriges Exemplar überlebt bei dem Battle keine Sekunde."

„Was ist an meinem Schneemagier denn auszusetzen?", fragte Tonks beleidigt.

„Naja", sagte Ron, „er hat unterschiedlich große Arme und keine Daumen, um nur zwei Beispiele zu nennen."

„Oh", machte Tonks. „Du hast Recht!"

„Lass mal den Profi ran", sagte Ron und hantierte mit seinem Zauberstab, was dazu führte, dass Hermine ausgiebig mit den Augen rollte.

„Was ist?", fragte er. „Ich habe zwei durchgeknallte Brüder die mir solche Schneemagier Jahr für Jahr auf den Hals gehetzt haben! Ich kenne mich aus, okay? Wenn er nicht stark genug ist, hast du keine Chance!"

Hermine hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue. „Ron, wir reden hier von Schneemännern!"

„Schnee_magiern_! Lass dich von ihrem Aussehen nicht täuschen! Du hast das noch nie gespielt, also sei froh, dass du einen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste an deiner Seite hast!"

„Vielleicht sollte ich mal in Betracht ziehen die in meinen Unterricht einzubauen", grinste Lupin.

„Allerdings müsstest du dein Fach dann in ‚Verteidigung gegen die weißen Künste' umbenennen", fügte Tonks glucksend hinzu.

„Macht euch nur lustig", sagte Ron unbeeindruckt. „Ich weiß wovon ich spreche. Stimmt's Harry?"

„Klar", sagte Harry und bemühte sich dabei ernst auszusehen.

Ron trat näher an Hermine heran. „Warum, glaubst du, heißt es _battle_", sagte er mit bedeutungsvoller Miene, „und nicht _Spiel_?"

„Wenn wir nicht bald anfangen sind unsere Schneemagier weggetaut", bemerkte Tonks und stellte sich neben ihr mittlerweile relativ prächtiges Exemplar.

Auch Lupin, Harry und Hermine nahmen ihre Positionen ein und kurz darauf lieferten sich die fünf Freunde mit Hilfe von Schnee und Einsatz ihrer Zauberstäbe eine Schlacht, die vor allem ihr Zwerchfell strapazierte.

Lupin war gerade dabei Tonks mit einer Ladung extra großer Schneebälle zu beschießen, als er aus den Augenwinkeln eine dunkel gekleidete Person wahrnahm. In erster Linie verspürte er Überraschung, einen nicht unwichtigen Teil Genugtuung und auch einen Funken von Freude. Auch wenn er letzteres versuchte zu unterdrücken, konnte er es nicht verhindern, dass seine Mundwinkel augenblicklich nach oben wanderten.

Er machte ein paar Schritte zu Harry hinüber, welcher hinter seinem Schneemagier gerade Schutz vor Hermines Beschuss suchte.

„Hör mal Harry", sagte er mit gedämpfter Stimme. „Da hinten steht Professor Snape. Ich renne in seine Richtung und du wirfst einen Schneeball nach mir. Ich werde mich im richtigen Moment ducken."

„Ich halte eigentlich nicht viel von Selbstmord", sagte Harry.

Lupin grinste. „Komm schon, das ist _die _Gelegenheit. Wenn er ausrastet, nehme ich die Schuld auf mich, ich verspreche es."

„Das wäre echt klasse, Remus. Immerhin wäre es ja auch deine Schuld."

„Du willst doch nicht etwa kneifen, oder?"

„Und mir die Chance entgehen lassen Snape einen Schneeball ins Gesicht zu schleudern? Nie und nimmer! Darf ich den Schnee etwas fester zaubern?"

„Nein das darfst du nicht", sagte Lupin mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Ok, geht's los?"

Harry nahm eine großzügige Portion Schnee in beide Hände und formte sie zu einer Kugel. „Klar doch!"

Lupin zwinkerte ihm zu und rannte rückwärts in Snapes Richtung, wie er es gesagt hatte. Kurz bevor der auf ihn zufliegende Schneeball ihn erreichte, ging er in die Knie.

Das erste was er sah, als er sich wieder aufrichtete, war Harrys breites Grinsen. Er grinste flüchtig zurück und drehte sich dann um.

Snape stand wie angewurzelt. Lupin marschierte mit großen Schritten zu ihm, stark darum bemüht sein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Vor dem Zaubertränkemeister blieb er stehen und betrachtete ihn fröhlich.

Mit einer einzigen mechanischen Handbewegung wischte sich Snape die gröbsten Schneereste aus dem Gesicht und öffnete die Augen. „Sehr amüsant das Schauspiel", sagte er in gelangweiltem Tonfall, aber Lupin konnte sich vorstellen wie sehr es in ihm brodeln musste. „Auf diesen Augenblick habt ihr euer Leben lang gewartet, nicht wahr?"

„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst", sagte Lupin.

„Lass deiner Belustigung doch bitte freien Lauf, ich kann es ja kaum mit ansehen wie sehr du dich quälst", sagte Snape ölig. „Und wenn du mich jetzt bitte entschuldigst: ich muss Potter einen Kopf kürzer machen!"

Lupin hielt ihn fest und schmunzelte. „Lass mal. Es war meine Idee."

Snape runzelte die Stirn. „Das glaube ich nicht."

„Doch, ist aber so."

„Interessant. Sollte ich geschmeichelt oder beunruhigt sein?"

Lupin lachte. „Such dir was aus. Aber mal abgesehen davon würde dich Harry nicht ernst nehmen wenn du noch immer Reste seine Triumphs in den Haaren hast."

„Bitte?"

„Schnee, Severus", sagte Lupin, hob seine Hand und begann Snape kleine Brocken von Schnee aus der Stirn zu wischen. Der Tränkemeister beobachtete dieses Unterfangen mit wachsender Fassungslosigkeit. „_Könntest_ du es eventuell unterlassen mir im Gesicht herumzufummeln", zischte er, „vor allem wenn wir Publikum haben?"

„Ach, die anderen sind mit sich beschäftigt."

„Abgesehen davon macht die Tatsache, dass dein Handschuh völlig durchnässt ist, deine Aktion nicht wirklich sinnvoll oder angenehm!"

„Oh, tut mir Leid", sagte Lupin, zog seinen Handschuh aus und hob erneut die Hand, Snape jedoch kam ihm zuvor und seine eigene schloss sich wie ein Schraubstock um Lupins Handgelenk. „Das reicht!"

„Okay", nickte Lupin. „Kann ich dann jetzt meine Hand wiederhaben? Danke." Er zog seinen Handschuh über und betrachtete mit einem Kopfschütteln seine schneebedeckten Schuhspitzen.

„Willst du nicht mitmachen?", fragte er schließlich. „Dann hätten wir in jeder Gruppe die gleiche Anzahl."

„Klingt verlockend", sagte Snape gedehnt. „Ich könnte mich kaum entscheiden ob ich mit Potter und Tonks oder Weasley und Miss Neunmalklug eine Gruppe bilden wollen würde."

„Du könntest auch mit mir eine Gruppe bilden", schlug Lupin vor.

„Sehe ich so aus, als würde ich mit diesen Personen", er deutete angewidert auf die Freunde, „in einem albernen Spiel mitwirken wollen? Sehe ich so aus, als würde ich den Wunsch verspüren mich von wandelnden Schneemännern beschießen zu lassen?"

Lupin schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Nein, tust du nicht. Um ehrlich zu sein wäre das wohl ein ziemlich Furcht einflößender Anblick."

„Wie schön, dass wir da einer Meinung sind", sagte Snape.

„Und es sind Schnee_magier_", korrigierte Lupin ihn. „Hast du das noch nie gespielt?"

„Nein."

„Wirklich nicht?"

Snape rollte mit den Augen. „Verschone mich mit diesem mitleidigen Blick. Ja, ich hatte eine traurige, einsame und öde Kindheit und mein Leben ist wahrscheinlich deshalb so dunkel, weil ich niemals mit Schneemännern duelliert habe."

„Ich glaube schon", sagte Lupin zerknirscht.

Plötzlich blickte Snape über seine Schulter hinweg und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Ist das Blut?"

„Was?", fragte Lupin überrascht und folgte seinem Blick.

Hermine presste unter Schmerzenslauten die Hände gegen ihre Nase, während sich Harry, Ron und Tonks erschrocken um sie sammelten.

Lupin eilte zu ihnen, dicht gefolgt von Snape. „Was ist passiert?"

„Ich glaube Hermine hat sich die Nase gebrochen. Ein Schneeball hat sie getroffen!"

„Ohje", machte Lupin, runzelte aber verwundert die Stirn.

„Wer bricht sich die Nase weil er einen Schneeball ins Gesicht bekommt?", fragte Snape mit gehobener Augenbraue.

„Er – bwar- schbeinhart!!", presste Hermine wütend hervor, und die Tatsache, dass sie auf einen Lehrer - auf Snape - unfreundlich reagierte, konnte nur auf ihre starken Schmerzen zurückzuführen sein.

„Wie konnte das denn passieren? Von wem kam der Schneeball? Und warum war er so hart?"

„Ähm, Tonks", versuchte Lupin sie zu stoppen, aber Snape unterbrach ihn.

„Nein, nein", sagte er gedehnt, „wir wollen doch alle wissen, wie es zu diesem Unfall kam."

„Der Ball kam von Harry", plapperte Ron verwirrt, „ich hab ihn zu Hermine gelenkt, woher sollte ich denn wissen, dass er steinhart ist? Vielleicht ist er durch meinen Zauber ja irgendwie … vereist?"

„Selbst wenn Sie es wollten, Weasley, so wären Sie dazu gar nicht in der Lage", sagte Snape gelangweilt. „Jemand hier muss einen Verfestigungszauber angewandt haben." Er drehte sacht seinen Kopf. „Haben Sie eine Idee, Mr. Potter, wer so etwas Hirnrissiges tun würde und weshalb?"

„Das wissen Sie doch ganz genau", murmelte Harry mit unterdrückter Wut.

„Haben Sie etwas gesagt? Sie müssen lauter sprechen."

„Sie wissen es doch ganz genau!"

„Was sollte ich wissen?", fragte Snape geduldig und mit Unschuldsmiene.

„Wer den Schneeball verfestigt hat und wen er damit treffen wollte!"

„Achja? Nun ich weiß nicht ob ich mir sicher bin, aber um Missverständnissen vorzubeugen, sollten Sie es wohl besser aussprechen."

Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Ich höre."

„Ich wollte diesen Schneeball in Ihrem Gesicht sehen, _Sir_."

„Na also, es geht doch." Snapes Mundwinkel hoben sich dezent. „Nun, Sie sollten sich wünschen, dass der Unterricht nie wieder stattfinden wird, denn wenn er es tut, werden dem Stundenglas ihres Hauses 200 Punkte abgezogen. Die Tatsache, dass Sie und Ihre Freunde es wieder einmal geschafft haben den Schaden unter Ihnen selbst anzurichten, versetzt mich wirklich in einen außerordentlichen Zustand des Amüsements - was ich allerdings weniger amüsant finde, ist die Vorstellung einer zerschmetterten Nase in meinem Gesicht!" Er machte eine Pause. „Wie viele Punkte bleiben Gryffindor noch, wenn 200 dezimiert werden, Lupin?"

Lupin seufzte. „Keine, Severus."

„Hm", machte Snape gleichgültig. „Zu dumm."

„Sie haben gesagt, während der unterrichtsfreien Zeit können Sie keine Punkte abziehen", motze Harry.

„Was?", fragte Ron verdutzt.

„Das ist richtig, Potter. Sie haben nicht richtig zugehört. Ich werde die Punkte abziehen sobald das Schuljahr fortgesetzt wird. Wir haben uns doch darüber unterhalten was passiert, wenn Sie sich einbilden nun machen zu können was sie wollen! Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie solches Verlangen danach haben Strafarbeiten bei mir zu erledigen. Ich muss Sie enttäuschen, Potter, aber ich werde meine kostbare Zeit nicht mit Ihnen vergeuden. Zumindest nicht heute."

„Ich glaube Harry hat es geschnallt", sagte Tonks an Snape gewandt. „Vielleicht könnte sich jetzt mal jemand um Hermines Nase kümmern? Ich bin nicht sonderlich gut in Heilzaubern."

„Beherrschst du überhaupt irgendwelche magischen Fähigkeiten außer dem Ändern deiner Haarfarbe?", fragte Snape interessiert.

Tonks wurde blass um die Nase und presste die Lippen aufeinander.

„Jetzt ist mal genug", sagte Lupin, schob sich zwischen die beiden und beugte sich zu Hermine herunter. „Lass mal sehen, Hermine." Behutsam zog er Hermines Hände von ihrem Gesicht. "Tonks, könntest du etwas Schnee ... da ist so viel Blut, ich kann nichts ... danke..."

„Ich kümmere mich darum!", sagte Ron plötzlich. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und stellte sich neben Lupin.

„Wenn Sie wollen, dass Miss Granger ihre Nase zukünftig auch noch zum Atmen benutzen kann, rate ich Ihnen davon ab, Weasley", sagte Snape spöttisch.

„Ron", murmelte Hermine, „ich glaube das sollte wirklich lieber einer der Professoren machen."

„Vertrau mir doch mal", sagte Ron eindringlich.

„Das tue ich ja, aber…aber"

„Aber was? Du glaubst ich bin dafür zu unfähig, stimmt doch oder? Ich bin für alles zu unfähig und zu blöd, das ist es doch was du denkst, habe ich Recht?"

„Nein, das denke ich nicht, aber so ein Heilzauber ist nicht so einfach-"

„Falls ich es versaue, kannst du immer noch zu Madame Pomfrey gehen!" Er zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Ron", flehte Hermine.

„Schluss jetzt mit dem Unsinn", sagte Snape mürrisch. Auch er zog seinen Zauberstab, schwenkte ihn vor Hermines Gesicht herum und murmelte einen Zauber.

„Hey, was soll denn das?", schnauzte Ron.

Die Blutung stoppte augenblicklich.

„Ich habe Miss Granger vor einer krummen Nase oder Schlimmerem bewahrt", sagte Snape, unbeeindruckt von Rons ruppigem Ton und wandte sich wieder an Hermine. „Das war nur zur Linderung der Schmerzen, gehen Sie zu Madame Pomfrey und lassen Sie das richten."

„Danke", murmelte Hermine.

„SIE SIND DOCH WOHL DER-", begann Ron wütend, presste dann aber die Zähne aufeinander, drehte sich um und marschierte mit großen, stampfenden Schritten davon.

„Ron!", rief Hermine. Harry machte Anstalten ihm hinterherzulaufen, doch Tonks hielt ihn auf. „Warte", sagte sie. „Gib ihm einen Moment, er beruhigt sich schon wieder. Und du Hermine solltest wirklich schnell zu Madame Pomfrey. Komm, ich begleite dich." Sie zog Hermine mit sich und somit waren nur noch Snape, Lupin und Harry übrig. Sie standen in einer Art Kreis mitten auf dem Schulhof von Hogwarts und schwiegen sich an. Harry hatte seine Hände tief in seine Hosentaschen sinken lassen und bohrte mit seiner Fußspitze ein Loch in den Schnee.

„Ich…schau mal nach Ron", sagte er und schien es sehr eilig zu haben von den Professoren wegzukommen.

Nun waren es nur noch Lupin und Snape. Der Schneefall wurde stärker und auch jetzt sagte keiner der beiden etwas.

„War das nötig?", fragte Lupin irgendwann.

„Ich denke schon", antwortete Snape. „Mir ist klar, dass Potter bei dir ungestraft davon gekommen wäre, aber wenn du mich fragst, so ist die mutwillige Verletzung eines Lehrers Grund genug für einen Punkteabzug!"

„Davon spreche ich gar nicht", sagte Lupin.

„Wovon dann?"

„Von dem was du mit Ron angestellt hast."

„Mit Weasley? Was soll ich mit ihm angestellt haben? Ich habe ihn und seine Mitmenschen lediglich vor einer Katastrophe bewahrt."

„Du hast ihn bloß gestellt. Er wollte sich vor Hermine beweisen und das hast du ihm hochkantig versaut indem du eingegriffen und ihn auch noch beleidigt hast."

„Er ist es gewöhnt von mir beleidigt zu werden. Was zum Henker soll dieses einfühlsame Gequatsche? Wieso machst du daraus so ein Drama?"

Lupin seufzte. „Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Selbst einem Eisklotz wie dir sollte aufgefallen sein, was zwischen den beiden los ist."

Snape schien einen Moment zu überlegen und als er glaubte zu begreifen was Lupin meinte, hob er eine Augenbraue.

Lupin lächelte.

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass mich das auch nur im Geringsten interessiert?", fragte Snape zweifelnd.

„Nein", sagte Lupin. „Und da kommt Tonks."

Tonks marschierte auf die beiden zu, blieb aber ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt stehen. „Remus, kann ich mal kurz mit dir sprechen, bitte?", fragte sie.

„Klar", sagte Lupin und ging zu ihr.

„Poppy ist gleich mit Hermine fertig", erklärte Tonks, „sie ist also ruckzuck wieder auf den Beinen. Ich fände es deshalb wirklich großartig, wenn du diese Fledermaus hier wegbringst, die verbreitet nämlich schlechte Stimmung!"

„Ich kann dich hören, Nymphadora", sagte Snape amüsiert.

„Jaah", rief Tonks zu Snape hinüber. „Das ist auch so beabsichtigt!"

„Wieso sprichst du dann nicht gleich mit mir selber? Weshalb so umständlich?"

„Weil ich keine Lust habe, mit dir zu reden, das macht mich krank!"

„Du redest doch aber gerade mit mir."

Tonks schnaubte und wandte sich an Lupin. „Remus, wenn du nicht sofort dafür sorgst, dass er abhaut, werde ich ungemütlich!"

„Was passiert dann?", fragte Snape provozierend. „Wird dein Haar grün?"

„Ach du liebe Zeit", seufzte Lupin, und Tonks sah so aus als würde ihr augenblicklich Dampf aus den Ohren schießen. Im selben Augenblick erschienen auch Harry und Ron, welcher jedoch sofort erstarrte, als er Snape entdeckte. Hermine erschien aus einer anderen Richtung, die Nase noch etwas gerötet, und erstarrte ebenfalls. Ihr Blick jedoch ruhte auf Ron.

„Ist schon gut", sagte Lupin, „ich schick ihn weg."

Er stapfte zurück zu Snape. „Wie du siehst, bist du hier unerwünscht."

„Wie schade, und dabei hatte ich mich gerade dazu entschieden bei euch mitzuspielen."

„Hab schon besser gelacht", sagte Lupin. „Wir sehen uns dann heute Abend, ja?"

„Nein, Moment!" Snape schüttelte den Kopf, und jetzt wirkte auch er gereizt. „Das ist der Grund warum ich überhaupt hier bin: das Gespräch! Um welches du mich gebeten hast! Ich will es nicht heute Abend führen, sondern jetzt!"

„Jetzt?", fragte Lupin zerknirscht. „Ähm okay", sagte er nachdenklich und warf einen Blick zu Tonks und dem wieder vereinten, wenn auch stillen Gryffindortrio.

Snape rollte stöhnend mit den Augen. „Schon gut", sagte er, als er Lupins Zerrissenheit bemerkte. „Tob dich ruhig erstmal aus und hilf diesen armen Jungs ihre Wunden zu lecken. Ich komme wie vereinbart heute Abend zu dir."

„Danke", sagte Lupin. „Aber wenn du jetzt nicht bald gehst, gibt es hier vielleicht noch schlimmeres als eine gebrochene Nase!"

-#-

Es war nicht die Tatsache Lupin Rede und Antwort stehen zu müssen, die Snape so ärgerte, sondern der Fakt, dass er ein mulmiges Gefühl dabei hatte. Theoretisch konnte er völlig gelassen an die Sache herangehen, immerhin musste es für Lupin eine größere Überwindung sein unmoralische Fragen zu stellen, als für ihn, sie unbeantwortet zu lassen.

Trotzdem gab er ein grimmiges Brummen von sich, als er am Abend vor der Tür zu den Wohnräumen des Werwolfs stand, und schließlich anklopfte.

„Komm rein", hörte er von innen Lupins Stimme. Snape öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Er entdeckte Lupin an seinem Bücherregal und nickte ihm zur Begrüßung flüchtig zu.

„Setz dich, ich bin gleich für dich da", sagte Lupin mit einem Lächeln und verschwand in einem Raum welcher, wie Snape annahm, sein Schlafzimmer sein musste.

_Ich bin gleich für dich da_. Snape zog eine Grimasse. Wenn er sich recht erinnerte, hatte Lupin um dieses Gespräch gebeten und nicht andersherum.

Er ließ seinen Blick vom Sofa zu dem Schreibtisch wandern, welcher in der Nähe des Fensters stand. Der Gedanke vor ihm zu sitzen als wäre er ein Schüler, gefiel Snape ganz und gar nicht. Allerdings bestand bei dem Sofa die Gefahr, dass Lupin ihm zu nahe auf die Pelle rücken würde.

Snape entschied sich für den Schreibtisch und ließ sich mit säuerlicher Mine auf dem Stuhl davor nieder.

„Hast du etwas zu trinken?", fragte er unfreundlich, als er Lupin kommen hörte und bevor dieser die Chance hatte sich hinzusetzen.

„Natürlich", sagte Lupin, kehrte um und verschwand einen Moment in der Küche. Als er wiederkam, hielt er ein Glas Wasser in der Hand und stellte es Snape vor die Nase. Der Zaubertränkemeister blickte ihn von unten finster an. „Ich meinte eigentlich etwas Richtiges!"

„Oh", machte Lupin. „Na klar, warte, ähm. Wein? Verrückt, ich glaube etwas Stärkeres habe ich grad gar nicht da."

„Dann gib mir was du hast", seufzte Snape. „Ich muss das hier irgendwie überstehen."

Lupin schmunzelte. „Glaubst du mir fällt das leicht?", fragte er, während er die kleine Bar in dem großen Wandschrank öffnete.

„Es zwingt dich niemand", entgegnete Snape. „Ein Wort von dir und ich verschwinde wieder."

„Keine Chance", sagte Lupin mit einem Kopfschütteln. Er füllte ein Glas mit Wein und stellte es zu Snape auf den Schreibtisch. „Das ziehen wir jetzt durch." Endlich ließ er sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch nieder.

„Trinkst du nichts?", fragte Snape misstrauisch.

„Nein, lieber nicht", antwortete Lupin.

„Warum nicht? Könnte es dann passieren, dass du über mich herfällst?", fragte Snape spöttisch und nippte an seinem Wein.

„Genau", sagte Lupin. „Du weißt ja was passiert ist, als ich das letzte mal betrunken war."

Snape verschluckte sich und hustete ein paar mal.

„Das sollte ein Scherz sein", sagte Lupin grinsend. „Wenn du solche Fragen stellst, musst du auch mit einer dementsprechenden Antwort rechnen."

„Bei dir würde mich gar nichts mehr wundern", krächzte Snape. „Und du warst seit dem nicht mehr betrunken? Wie lange ist das denn her?"

„Doch, doch, ich war seitdem noch einige mal betrunken, aber nicht so heftig und es hat seitdem definitiv kein Mann mehr auf mir gelegen. Es war kurz nach Harrys Geburt."

Snape nickte. „Wo wir auch schon beim Thema wären: schieß los!"

„Bevor wir anfangen", sagte Lupin, „kannst du mir versprechen, nicht sofort auszuflippen falls ich dir eine Frage stellen sollte die dir nicht passt?"

Snape rollte mit den Augen.

„Versprichst du es?"

„Meinetwegen", maulte Snape.

„In Ordnung", sagte Lupin und rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. „Severus, warum bist du so wütend geworden, als ich gestern Morgen zu dir kam?"

Als er sah, dass in Snapes Gesicht ein Gewitter aufzog, hob Lupin einen Finger. „Du hast mir etwas versprochen", sagte er sanft. „Abgesehen davon, dass mich deine heftige Reaktion verletzt hat, so hat sie mich in erster Linie überrascht. Ich hätte von dir erwartet, dass du höchstens über mich herziehst, aber nicht, dass du dich so … angegriffen fühlst. Woran liegt das? Ist es meine Offenheit, die dich stört? Machst du so etwas aus Prinzip nicht? Oder liegt es speziell an mir?"

„Alles", sagte Snape kurz angebunden.

„Okay", sagte Lupin nachdenklich. „Und was genau … stört dich an mir?"

„Was ist das hier, ein Verhör?"

„Ich sehe ja ein, dass nicht jeder an die Erscheinung eines gewissen Lucius Malfoy-"

„Das Gespräch ist beendet!", sagte Snape und machte Anstalten aufzustehen, doch Lupin hob schnell die Hände. „Warte doch mal! Ich verspreche, ich werde diesen Namen ab sofort nicht mehr ins Spiel bringen. Okay? Bitte setz dich wieder hin."

Snape ließ sich säuerlich wieder in den Stuhl zurücksinken.

„Um meine Frage zu beenden", fuhr Lupin fort, „ … bin ich deshalb gleich unattraktiv?"

„Remus willst du mich verar-"

„Ich würde sehr gern wissen wie ich auf Männer wirke!"

„Woher soll ich das wissen?!", nölte Snape.

„Nun, weil du ganz zufällig einer bist", sagte Lupin amüsiert.

Snape rollte entnervt mit den Augen. „Was du nicht sagst! Deshalb weiß ich noch lange nicht, welcher Typ Mann auf dich abfährt und wer nicht!"

„Naja", Lupin zuckte mit den Schultern, „wie wirke ich denn beispielsweise auf _dich_?"

„Ich werde auf diese Frage nicht antworten", sagte Snape mit einem Kopfschütteln.

„Warum?", fragte Lupin nachdenklich.

„Darum! Ich muss dir nicht alles offenbaren. Siehst du das ein?"

„Mir bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig", seufzte Lupin.

„Um dir die Meinung einer _Frau_ zu offenbaren: du bist hübscher als ich!"

„Wer sagt das", fragte Lupin verdutzt.

„Eine gewisse Narzissa Malfoy!", maulte Snape.

Lupin grinste. „Aha."

„Bilde dir darauf bloß nichts ein", sagte Snape gedehnt, „nach Meinung derselbigen zählt bei einem Mann die Anziehungskraft, und von der habe ich, laut ihrer Aussage, definitiv mehr."

„Als ob du das nicht selber wüsstest", erwiderte Lupin unbeeindruckt.

Snape schnaufte durch die Nase. „War's das? Kann ich jetzt gehen?"

„Nein."

„Aber du siehst doch, dass dir meine Antworten nichts bringen."

„Du hast mir ja auch noch keine wirkliche Antwort gegeben. Und das war erst eine Frage, denkst du, ich gebe so leicht auf? Du weißt doch, Gryffindor und so", sagte Lupin grinsend.

„Achja", stöhnte Snape, „wieso vergesse ich das nur immer wieder. Dann mach weiter. Welche Antwort könnte dir bei deiner existenziellen Krise helfen?"

„Naja also", begann Lupin zögernd, „Severus … hast du denn … ich meine … mit einer Frau?"

„Du bist doch Lehrer, Remus, da solltest du in vollständigen und vor allem verständlichen Sätzen sprechen können", bemerkte Snape mit einer Engelsgeduld.

„Ob du überhaupt schon mal mit einer Frau geschlafen hast, will ich wissen."

„Aha, du willst."

Lupin ließ den Kopf hängen. „Musst du mich so quälen?"

„Ja."

„Warum?"

„Wie warum?", fragte Snape gereizt.

„Womit habe ich es verdient, dass du mich so quälst?"

„Nun, was diese Frage betrifft: ganz einfach weil du so bist wie du bist. Meine Antwort bezog sich jedoch auf eine andere."

„Oh", machte Lupin verlegen. „Du meinst also, du hast … mit einer Frau…"

„…geschlafen ja, mit mehr als einer", vervollständigte Snape seinen Satz. „Ist das jetzt eine Sensation?"

„Nein, das nicht. Aber es überrascht mich trotzdem. Du wirkst so … überzeugt und … selbstbewusst mit deiner Einstellung."

Snape seufzte. „Das bin ich. Vollkommen. Aber das heißt nicht, dass mich Frauen anekeln."

„Sondern?"

Der Tränkemeister zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie interessieren mich ganz einfach nicht sonderlich."

„Das heißt wenn du mit einer Frau schläfst, muss es schon sehr dringend sein?"

„Nicht unbedingt", antwortete Snape ruhig.

„Diese Frauen … was waren das denn so für welche?"

Snape lächelte dünn. „Ich kann mich kaum erinnern je etwas bezahlt zu haben, falls es das ist, worauf du hinaus willst, aber vielleicht lag das auch nur daran, dass die Ladies so beeindruckt waren."

„Darf ich fragen mit wie vielen?"

„Dazu müsste ich in mein Büro gehen und die Liste holen auf der ich meine Liebschaften notiert habe", sagte Snape trocken. „Ist das jetzt dein Ernst? Man kann sie an einer Hand abzählen, falls es dich beruhigt!"

Lupin nickte abwesend.

„Wie ist es bei dir?", fragte Snape. "Törnt es dich ab mit einer Frau zu schlafen?"

„Nein", antwortete Lupin, von dem plötzlichen Gegenangriff etwas überrumpelt.

„Aber du hast auch kein Verlangen danach?"

„Genau. Aber ich bin mir ja noch nicht-"

„Natürlich", spöttelte Snape, „Du bist dir ja noch nicht sicher. Weißt du, ich glaube mir ist die Sache klarer als dir. Entweder bist du eindeutig schwul oder du warst bis jetzt einfach mit den falschen Frauen zusammen. In diesem Fall wäre Tonks wohl auch nicht die richtige Wahl."

Lupin seufzte. „Könntest du Tonks da gefälligst mal rauslassen, bitte? Im Übrigen weiß sie jetzt Bescheid. Ich habe ihr von meinen Gefühlen erzählt und von meinen Zweifeln."

„Wie hat sie reagiert?"

„So wie ich es von Tonks nicht anders erwartet hätte: verständnisvoll."

„Wie niedlich. Und war sie enttäuscht?"

Lupin kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. „Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht. Aber jetzt weiß sie zumindest, dass es nicht an ihr liegt. Sondern an mir."

„Wann hast du ihr es denn erzählt?"

„Gestern Abend, kurz bevor du bei mir reingeschneit bist."

Snape runzelte die Stirn. „Seltsam, als ich bei dir _reingeschneit_ bin, hingt ihr beide aneinander wie Kletten. Interessante Art ein Gespräch abzuschließen in dem du ihr verklickert hast, dass sie bei dir keine Chance hat."

„Als ich dich gestern in selber Hinsicht auf Narzissa ansprach, kamst du mir mit dem Wort _Freundschaft_."

„Sicher. Aber hast du es schon einmal erlebt, dass Narzissa auf meinem Schoß sitzt?"

„Nein. Was nicht grundsätzlich heißt, dass es nicht schon vorgekommen ist."

„Es heißt lediglich, dass wir nicht so blöd sind uns dabei erwischen zu lassen", stimmte Snape ihm zu und grinste süffisant.

Lupin schüttelte den Kopf. „Du machst mich wahnsinnig. Aber wenigstens sind wir jetzt wieder beim eigentlichen Thema: Wann war denn das letzte mal mit einer Frau?"

„Ach, das ist Jahre her."

„Und ... wer war die Erste?"

„Wieso zum Geier ist das wichtig?", fragte Snape gereizt.

„Es ist nicht wichtig. Es interessiert mich."

„Schön, aber es geht dich trotzdem nichts an."

„Komm schon, ich verrate dir auch mit wem ich-"

„Das interessiert mich aber nicht!"

„Aber mich. Also, wer war's?"

„Das werde ich dir nicht sagen!"

Lupin beäugte ihn skeptisch. „Es … war aber nicht Narzissa … oder?"

„Nein!", sagte Snape überdeutlich. „Merlin, ich habe dir doch letztens erzählt wie das mit ihr und mir und Lucius gelaufen ist. Wann sollte ich da Gelegenheit gehabt haben mit ihr ins Bett zu gehen? _Ach__ Narzissa, was ich dich noch fragen wollte: hättest du Lust deine Jungfräulichkeit an mir zu verlieren, bevor du mit Lucius eine Beziehung eingehst?_"

Lupin grinste und Snape wurde gegen seinen Willen davon angesteckt.

„Erregt es dich, wenn du dir eine erotische Fantasie mit einem Mann vorstellst?", fragte Snape dann plötzlich.

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Lupin verlegen.

„Was passiert wenn du an Black denkst?"

„Wenn ich an Sirius denke … sind die vorherrschenden Gefühle Trauer und Sehnsucht … und daran wird sich in nächster Zeit wohl auch nichts ändern." Er schwieg einen Moment lang. „Wie ist es bei dir?"

„Ob es mich erregt?"

Lupin nickte.

„Natürlich", sagte Snape ruhig.

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich so nachhake, aber es ist nur zu meinem Verständnis. Wenn du den Mann in deiner Fantasie gegen eine Frau eintauschst…"

„Ich würde wohl gar nicht erst auf so einen Gedanken kommen, aber wenn du so fragst: dann würde mich das wahrscheinlich kalt lassen."

„Bei einem Mann reicht bei dir also schon eine Fantasie aus."

„Während sich eine Frau da schon etwas mehr anstrengen müsste", nickte Snape.

„Klingt einfach."

„Ist es auch. Nun denke darüber nach wie es bei dir ist. Ich wäre auch dazu bereit, dich dabei allein zu lassen", fügte er verschmitzt hinzu.

Lupin schmunzelte sanft. „Sehr aufmerksam von dir." Er legte seine Arme auf die Tischplatte und blickte gedankenverloren auf seine Hände. „Severus … warum bist du so wütend geworden gestern Morgen?"

„Das hast du mich schon gefragt. Und ich werde auch jetzt nicht darauf antworten."

„Warum nicht?"

Snape seufzte tief. „Zum Teufel mit euch Gryffindors. Weil ich keine Antwort habe. Ich habe so reagiert wie ich mich in jenem Moment eben gefühlt habe. Und das wird schon seinen Grund gehabt haben."

„Ich wollte dich, wie gesagt, nicht beleidigen", sagte Lupin leise.

„Das hast du nicht."

„Und ich habe dir die Gründe genannt, warum ich damit zu dir gekommen bin."

„Ich weiß."

„Und ich muss dich noch einmal fragen … was genau stört dich an mir?"

„Deine Fragerei zum Beispiel", sagte Snape miesepetrig.

„Severus, könntest du zur Abwechslung, um mir einen Gefallen zu tun, ehrlich sein?"

„Remus, wenn jemand ehrlich ist, dann doch wohl ich."

„Das stimmt, aber … irgendwie auch wieder nicht. Du hast keine Scheu Kritik zu äußern. Du nimmst auch kein Blatt vor den Mund wenn du deine Meinung vertrittst. Und ich rechne es dir hoch an, das meine ich ernst, dass du auf einige meiner sehr intimen Fragen geantwortet hast. Aber du bist nicht in der Lage - du willst es nicht – mir zu sagen was du von mir hältst, oder …wie ich auf dich wirke. Nette Gedanken sprichst du niemals aus."

„Das heißt nicht, dass ich keine habe."

„Has du auch nette Gedanken über mich? Zumindest einen?"

„Glaubst du ich würde hier sitzen und mich mit unerhörten Fragen löchern lassen, wenn es nicht so wäre?"

„Sprich ihn aus!"

„Wie meinen?"

„Du hast mich schon verstanden. Wenn du einen netten Gedanken, oder vielleicht sogar mehre hast, sprich sie aus. Sie ehrlich."

Snape schwieg eine Weile und musterte ihn aufmerksam. Lupin fühlte sich unter diesem bohrenden Blick etwas unwohl und er wusste nicht, ob Snape nachdachte, oder ob er wartete bis Lupin von allein das Thema wechseln würde.

„Du hast warme Augen", sagte der Tränkemeister dann plötzlich. „Deine Stimme ist sehr angenehm. Mir gefallen die grauen Strähnen in deinem Haar, weil sie im Gegensatz zu deinem Gesicht stehen, welches jünger aussieht als es in Wirklichkeit ist." Er stand auf, beugte sich über den Tisch, packte Lupin an der Krawatte und zog ihn zu sich. „Aber auch wenn sich unter diesem abgetragenen Hemd ein Körper verbirgt, den zu berühren durchaus Vergnügen bereiten würde – ich werde trotz allem keinen Finger an dich setzen!"

Er ließ den verdutzten Lupin los, richtete sich auf und ging ohne weiteres zur Tür.

„Ehrlich genug?"

-#-

Das Klopfen an seiner Tür war zaghaft und somit leise, aber dennoch unerwünscht. Jeder wusste doch, dass Snape am Morgen besonders ungemütlich sein konnte. Nach seinem gestrigen Abgang zufolge, war der erste der ihm in den Sinn kam Lupin. Allerdings hörte sich dieses Klopfen – wenn er denn anklopfte und nicht einfach hineinstürmte – nicht nach Lupin an.

Er nahm einen Schluck von seinem Morgenkaffe, als sich das Klopfen wiederholte.

„Herein", sagte er.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Narzissa steckte vorsichtig den Kopf durch den Spalt. „Darf ich eintreten, Herr Professor?"

„Sicher", sagte Snape. „Aber unterlasse bitte diese Anrede, das ist abartig."

„Du findest es nur abartig, weil es dich insgeheim antörnt."

„Du glaubst, wirklich alles über mich zu wissen, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, das tue ich."

Snape schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf. „Was gibt es?"

„Nun, das wollte ich eigentlich dich fragen." Narzissa schlenderte durch sein Wohnzimmer und ließ sich dann in einen Sessel plumpsen. „Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich herkommen soll und wann und ob es irgendetwas gibt das ich tun kann. Immerhin gehöre ich jetzt mehr oder weniger zum Orden und … da kommt es mir etwas seltsam vor untätig zu Hause zu sitzen."

„Die Aufgaben des Ordens bestehen aus Nichts tun", sagte Snape.

„Ah, aha."

„Zumindest seit den letzten Wochen. Ich muss dich enttäuschen Narzissa, aber das Leben als Todesser ist weitaus ereignisreicher, spannender und geschäftiger als das, das du ab sofort führen wirst."

„Nunja, da ich _offiziell_ noch eine Todesserin bin, scheint mir dies eine willkommene Mischung zu sein."

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern und widmete sich wieder dem Stück Papier auf seinem Schreibtisch.

„Und es gibt wirklich nichts zu tun?", fragte Narzissa nach einer Weile.

Snape blickte grimmig zu ihr auf. „Kann es sein, dass du Langeweile hast?" Er blickte auf die Uhr. „Wieso bist du überhaupt schon auf? Um diese Zeit schläft du doch mindestens noch zwei Stunden."

„Ich konnte aber nicht mehr schlafen", erwiderte Narzissa beleidigt.

„Was ist mit Lucius? Ist er in Malfoy Manor?"

„Ja, als ich gegangen bin, lag er noch im Bett."

„Oh, er wird sicher nicht erfreut sein ohne dich aufzuwachen."

Narzissa zuckte die Schultern. „Das wird er schon verkraften, ich erlebe das immerhin öfters." Sie ließ ihren Blick gelangweilt über das große Bücherregal schweifen. „Wie geht es Lupin?"

Snape warf seine Feder auf den Schreibtisch und stöhnte. „Woher soll ich das wissen?", fragte er gereizt. „Ich habe ihn heute noch nicht gesehen!"

„Pardon", sagte Narzissa mit großen Augen. „Ich wollte dir damit nichts unterstellen. Severus, gibt es denn wirklich keine Beschäftigung für mich?"

„Ich wollte in die Nokturngasse, ein paar Zutaten und diverse andere Dinge besorgen. Du könntest mich begleiten, obwohl es vielleicht etwas gefährlich wäre, wenn man uns zusammen sieht."

„Seit wann fürchtest du das Risiko?"

„Seitdem der Kontakt mit dir für mich den Tod bedeuten könnte", entgegnete Snape schlicht. „Aber um noch einmal kurz auf Lupin zurückzukommen: macht es dir eigentlich etwas aus, dass ich ihm so viel über uns erzählt habe?"

„Selbst wenn, dann würde das jetzt auch nichts dran ändern. Aber ich weiß ja nicht mal, _was_ du ihm erzählt hast."

Snape seufzte. „Dass ich mit Lucius schon seit Schulzeiten befreundet bin, ihr euch beide gehasst habt, ich mich bei dem Versuch euch zusammen zu bringen in dich verknallt habe, und später als ihr zusammen wart, so als ob das was völlig normales wäre, in Lucius, was bis heute anhält. Das war's. Und von der Sache mit Draco, denn er wollte natürlich genauer wissen wie es zu deinem Sinneswandel kam, und das ist eine Sache die ich ihm nicht vorenthalten konnte." Er verzog das Gesicht. „Das ist eine Menge, aber wenn man bedenkt, was ich noch alles über uns zu erzählen hätte, hält es sich wiederum in Grenzen."

„Von … diversen Annäherungen hast du ihm also nichts erzählt?", fragte Narzissa vorsichtig.

„Nein! Das geht ihn absolut nichts an!"

Narzissa nickte. „Wenn es dazu beiträgt eine bessere und stabilere Beziehung zwischen euch aufzubauen, dann wird es hoffentlich seinen Zweck gehabt haben so offen zu sein."

Snape runzelte wütend die Stirn. „Lass es sein, Narzissa!"

„Was denn?"

„Mir da mit Lupin irgendetwas einreden zu wollen!"

„Tu ich doch gar nicht! Aber du bringst mich da auf so eine Idee…"

„Da wird nichts draus! _Vergiss_ es!"

„Ist ja gut", sagte Narzissa und hob die Hände. „Wann wollen wir denn gehen?"

Snape stöhnte. „Eigentlich wollte ich das hier noch fertig schreiben, aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit sich bei deinem Gequassel konzentrieren zu können ist schwindend gering." Er stand auf und lief zu seinem Kamin. „Warte fünf Minuten bevor du mir folgst", sagte er, während er nach dem Flohpulver griff, „dann sieht es wenigstens nicht so aus, als kämen wir gemeinsam. Verstanden?"

„Ja, Professor", sagte Narzissa.

Snape verdrehte die Augen und trat in den Kamin. „Nokturngasse!", sagte er laut und deutlich und Narzissa beobachtete wie er von einer grünen Flamme verschluckt wurde.

* * *

_Ich würde vor Band 7 gern noch ein Kapitel updaten, ob ich es schaffe werdet ihr sehen.  
Das Schneemagier-Battle ist übrigens meine Erfindung XD (auch wenn es mich nicht wundern würde, wenn Joanne so einen Blödsinn auch auf Lager hätte)  
_


	28. In der Nokturngasse

Hallo, mich gib's noch und die Story auch, vorrausgesetzt ihr seid noch interessiert. :) Für die lange Pause gibt's auch ein langes Kapitel.

* * *

-28-

Die meisten Zauberer vertraten die Ansicht, dass das Reisen per Flohnetzwerk eine Art der Fortbewegung war, bei der man ganz einfach nicht aus der Übung kommen konnte.

Ein weit verbreiteter Irrtum, wie Narzissa feststellen musste, als sie taumelnd aus dem Kamin stolperte, die Balance verlor und auf ihren Knien landete. Der Schmerz kam so unerwartet, dass sie sich einen dementsprechenden Laut nicht verkneifen konnte, sie fing sich jedoch schnell wieder und blickte verbissen in ein ihr wohl bekanntes Gesicht: der Spiegel, der sich direkt vor dem Kamin befand, war sicher nicht aus Zufall dort angebracht worden.

Sie wischte sich die Asche von der Nase, versuchte an ihrer Frisur das zu retten was noch zu retten war und kam schließlich wackelig auf die Beine, nicht ohne auf den langen Mantel zu treten, der über ihrem Arm hing. Snape's Mantel, um genau zu sein. Eine weitere negative Eigenschaft des Reisens per Flohpulver - bis auf das Schleudern und Wirbeln - war die Tatsache, dass es so bequem war im eigenen Kamin einzusteigen und aus einem anderen wieder hinaus, dass man schlichtweg vergessen konnte sich anzukleiden.

Sie blickte sich um. Ihr letzter Besuch bei _Borgin & Burkes_ lag eine Weile zurück und sie brauchte einen Moment um sich zu orientieren. Was sie am meisten interessierte: wo steckte Severus?

„Ooh, Madam Malfoy, welch eine Ehre, eine Ehre", heuchelte Borgin sofort, als Narzissa in die Ladenmitte trat und sich noch immer neugierig umsah.

„Borgin", sagte Narzissa flüchtig und blickte ihn nicht einmal an. Der heruntergekommene Zauberer jedoch kam auf sie zu und entblößte seine wenigen, übrigen Zähne bei einem Willkommensgrinsen. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre Ihres Besuchs? Es ist lange her, sehr lange", sagte er.

Narzissa lehnte den Kopf zurück, in der Absicht seinem Mundgeruch auszuweichen. „Geschäfte", sagte sie. „Borgin, seien Sie gut und zeigen Sie mir Ihre neuesten Errungenschaften."

„Selbstverständlich", sagte Borgin und zeigte auf ein Regal neben ihnen. „Gleich hier sehen Sie-"

„Nein", sagte Narzissa, „ich spreche von den Objekten, welche Sie in der Regel nicht hier im Laden ausstellen."

Ein Blitzen trat in die trüben Augen des Zauberers, so wie immer, wenn er das Gold, welches die Malfoys bereit waren für die schwarzmagischen Utensilien auszugeben, schon förmlich in seinen Ohren klimpern hörte.

„Gewiss", säuselte er, verbeugte sich leicht und verschwand in einem Raum hinter der Kasse.

Narzissa blicke sich erneut um. Schließlich entdeckte sie Snape hinter einem Regal und lächelte ihm zu. Snape jedoch erwiderte ihr Lächeln nicht, sondern schüttelte stattdessen kaum merklich mit dem Kopf und machte sich so gut wie unsichtbar.

„Narzissa!"

Narzissa drehte sich überrascht herum und nun verstand sie Snapes seltsames Verhalten. Macnair kam mit großen Schritten auf sie zu. Sie versuchte die Wut, die sie bei seinem Anblick empfand, zu unterdrücken und schüttelte ihm die Hand.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Macnair und Narzissa glaubte, echtes Mitgefühl in seiner Stimme zu entdecken.

„Den Umständen entsprechend", antwortete sie und setzte ein klägliches Lächeln auf.

„Nimm dir so viel Zeit wie du brauchst", sagte der Todesser verständnisvoll.

„Seit wann entscheidest du das?", fragte Narzissa skeptisch.

„Tu ich nicht, aber der Dunkle Lord erwähnt dich mit keinem Wort, also gehe ich davon aus, dass er nicht all zu bald vorhat dich in seine Dienste zu rufen."

Narzissa nickte zögernd. „Sag mal … Walden … ist es nicht etwas gefährlich dich in der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen?"

„Keine Sorge", sagte Macnair mit einem zufriedenen Blick, „ich bin für die meisten Zauberer nicht sichtbar."

Narzissa runzelte die Stirn. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Die neueste Erfindung des Lords", entgegnete Macnair stolz. „Ich bin nur für Zauberer sichtbar die mit dem Dunklen Mal gekennzeichnet sind."

„Und für alle anderen unterhalte ich mich gerade mit Luft?"

„Für alle anderen unterhältst du dich gerade mit einer unscheinbaren Person, an deren Aussehen sie sich später seltsamerweise nicht mehr erinnern können." Er lächelte düster. „Genial, oder nicht?"

„In der Tat", sagte Narzissa und schluckte. „Diese … neue_ Erfindung_ … ist das ein Zauber oder ein Trank?"

Macnair zögerte einen Moment. „Das … kann ich dir leider nicht sagen."

„Wieso nicht?", fragte Narzissa wie beiläufig.

„Weil ich es nicht darf", antwortete Macnair und blickte sie beinahe reumütig an.

Die Erkenntnis traf Narzissa wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Sie ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken, sondern setzte eine beleidigte Miene auf. „Bedauerlich", sagte sie. „Man sollte meinen ich wäre genug gestraft worden, aber wenn Er meint, dass es besser ist mich zu behandeln wie eine Außenseiterin, dann kann ich daran wohl nichts ändern."

„Ich würde mir deshalb keine Sorgen machen", versuchte Macnair ihr entgegen zu kommen, doch Narzissa schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das tue ich auch nicht. Lucius ist einer seiner besten Männer, solange Er nur Zweifel an _mir_ hegt, kann ich damit leben." Sie zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern, in Wahrheit jedoch wartete sie gespannt auf Macnairs Reaktion. Der jedoch nickte nur.

„Wem gehört der Mantel?", fragte er schließlich und deutete auf das schwarze Kleidungsstück welches über ihrem rechten Arm hing.

„Lucius. Ich hatte vor ihn etwas aufbessern zu lassen, denn der Zustand in dem sich seine Kleidung befindet wenn er mal wieder von einem eurer ‚Geschäfte' nach Hause kommt, ist nicht unbedingt salonfähig. Ist das Antwort genug, oder willst du die Löcher sehen, nur für den Fall, dass ich lüge?"

Macnair lächelte schief. „Ich habe nie gesagt, dass du eine Lügnerin bist, Narzissa. Nur weil der Dunkle Lord vorsichtig geworden ist, heißt das nicht, dass er dich für eine Verräterin hält - und ich sowieso nicht. Er weiß, dass du leidest, und er weiß, dass eine Frau, eine Mutter, unüberlegt handelt wenn sie verletzt wurde."

„Weiß er das?", sagte Narzissa kühl und ärgerte sich im selben Moment darüber.

„Lass uns nicht darüber diskutieren, ich habe diese Entscheidungen nicht zu treffen." Macnair seufzte. „Lucius ist draußen. Ich sage ihm Bescheid, dass du hier bist." Er nickte ihr höflich zu und verließ den Laden.

Narzissa warf einen Blick zu dem Regal an dem sie Severus gesehen hatte, konnte ihn aber nirgends entdecken. Kurz darauf spürte sie Hände an ihrer Taille.

„Was machst du denn hier?", raunte Lucius an ihrem Ohr. „Hast du mich allein im Bett gelassen nur um shoppen zu gehen?"

„Ich wusste, dass dein Stolz daran zu knabbern hat", sagte Narzissa ein wenig erschrocken und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Freu dich doch darüber", sagte Lucius lächelnd.

„Worüber genau?"

„Darüber, dass mir etwas gefehlt hat heute Morgen."

Narzissa lächelte ebenfalls. „Dann weißt du endlich wie ich mich sehr oft fühle."

„Das tut mir Leid", sagte Lucius, zog sie an sich und küsste sie zärtlich. Narzissa fühlte sich wie ein verliebter Teenager, als er sich von ihr löste und sie sanft anlächelte. „Ich sollte dich öfter mal allein lassen", sagte sie grinsend. „Du bist ja ganz zahm!" Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und schmiegte sich an ihn, ihre Lippen ganz nahe an seinem Ohr. „Severus ist hier", flüsterte sie.

Lucius gab ein zustimmendes Brummen von sich. Er nahm ihre Hände und küsste sie noch einmal. Narzissa lächelte in den Kuss hinein, bis sie etwas Raues in ihrer Handfläche spürte - ein Stück Papier.

Lucius' Blick sprach Bände und so nickte sie nur kurz und umschloss das kleine Stück Pergament fest mit ihrer Hand und ließ jene in ihrer Manteltasche verschwinden.

„Ich werde Walden ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten solange du … deinen Mantel zu Madame Malkin bringst." Lucius blickte sie verdutzt an, als sie ihm Snapes Mantel reichte.

Er wartete bis Narzissa aus dem Laden verschwunden war und blickte sich dann neugierig um.

„Sie werden begeistert sein, Milady", ertönte plötzlich Borgins Stimme. Der Zauberer erschien mit einem Stapel Schachteln und Truhen, und als er sie auf dem Tresen abstellte und Narzissa nirgends finden konnte, wanderte sein Blick zu Lucius. „Mr. Malfoy", sagte er, „angenehm, angenehm! Wo ist Ihre werte Gattin? Ich habe hier exklusive Importe, Objekte, Schmuck, welche ihrer Lieblichkeit schmeicheln werden."

„Sie hat es sich anders überlegt, Borgin", sagte Lucius, „bedaure. Bringen Sie es besser zurück, bevor noch jemand lange Finger bekommt."

Borgin zog seine Augenbrauen grimmig zusammen. „Wie der Herr wünschen", murmelte er, packte seinen Stapel und verschwand wieder im Hinterzimmer.

Lucius lächelte zufrieden und blickte sich erneut suchend um. Sehr viel Raum zum Verstecken gab es hier nicht, somit schritt er zu einem der dichteren Regale. Und tatsächlich fand er Snape genau dort, die Nase in einem Buch versunken.

„Hab ich dich", sagte er und lehnte sich gegen das Regal.

Snape blickte auf und lächelte dezent. „Hallo Lucius."

„Du hast deinen Mantel vergessen. Dank Narzissa musst du jetzt nicht frieren."

„Ich hatte nicht vor spazieren zu gehen", sagte Snape.

Lucius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn du mit mir reden willst, wird dir wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben."

„Borgin wird sich wundern uns beide zusammen zu sehen."

„Es wäre besser wenn er uns überhaupt nicht zusammen sieht. Lass uns gehen!" Er reichte Snape seinen Mantel und ging voraus. Snape folgte ihm schweigend und mit einigem Abstand.

Sie gelangten immer tiefer in die Nokturngasse, bis schließlich Snape die Führung übernahm und beide in einem heruntergekommenen Hof landeten.

Lucius blickte sich angewidert um. „Wie romantisch", sagte er. „Ein Paradies für Huren und Diebe. So leicht wie du hier her gefunden hast, wage ich zu behaupten du scheinst diesen Weg öfter zu gehen. Ich würde ja geschmeichelt sein, wenn ich nicht zur gleichen Zeit so angeekelt wäre."

„Auch Abschaum muss irgendwo leben", sagte Snape. „Und ja, ab und zu kam es vor, dass ich diesen Weg gehen musste."

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn du es schon nötig hast Bordelle aufzusuchen, Severus, warum dann nicht wenigstens ein anständiges? Hast du in Sachen Eleganz nichts von mir gelernt?"

„Zum Edelbordell gelangt man durch diesen Torbogen da vorn", erklärte Snape. „Allerdings habe ich es gerade nicht für nötig gehalten dich dort hinzubringen, immerhin willst du mit mir, angeblich, nur reden", fügte er süffisant lächelnd hinzu.

„In der Tat", sagte Lucius. „Wieso hast du mich dann erst hierher geschleppt?"

„Weil hier die Wahrscheinlichkeit geringer ist, dass uns jemand folgt."

Lucius schnaufte durch die Nase. „Das glaubst du doch wohl selber nicht. Gerade hier besteht die Wahrscheinlichkeit einen dieser Idioten anzutreffen."

„Gut, aber gerade im Moment haben sie hoffentlich wichtigeres zu erledigen. Und einer von ihnen wird wohl nie mehr die Gelegenheit haben hierher zu kommen."

Lucius blickte ihn fragend an.

„Rookwood", erklärte Snape. „Du hast eine arme Hure um ihr Monatsgehalt gebracht."

Lucius verzog ätzend das Gesicht. „Ihr seid euch im Puff über den Weg gelaufen?"

„Nicht in _meinem_ Puff", sagte Snape pikiert, „denn Rookwood scheint in Sachen Eleganz nichts von dir gelernt zu haben. Wenn dann habe ich ihn hier in dieser Gegend gesehen."

Sie gingen ein Stück weiter, dann blieb Snape neben einem heruntergekommenen, schiefen Haus stehen.

„War das mal ein Gasthaus?", fragte Lucius mit einem Blick auf die schiefen Fenster.

„Es ist was es schon immer war", sagte Snape. „Ein Puff für Armselige."

Sie blickten in den dunklen Eingang, welcher keine Tür mehr besaß, und nahmen eine Bewegung wahr.

Eine junge Frau trat mit leisen Schritten in die Helligkeit.

Unter dem strohigen Haar und all dem Schmutz war sie hübsch. Ihr Busen war zu einem prallen Dekolletee geschnürt, aber der Saum ihres Rockes schliff zentimeterweit im Schlamm.

„Na Schöner?", sagte sie lächelnd an Lucius gewandt, „möchtest du ein wenig Spaß?"

„Danke", sagte Lucius pikiert, „aber ich bin schon versorgt!"

„Von ihm?", fragte die Hure mit einem lüsternen Blick zu Snape.

„Nein!", gaben beide Männer zurück, wobei Lucius' Äußerung energischer klang als die von Snape, in welcher ein Hauch von Bedauern gelegen hatte.

„Deshalb frag doch ihn", sagte Lucius und deutete gehässig auf Snape, „Vielleicht hast du bei ihm mehr Glück."

„Danke, kein Bedarf", sagte Snape resigniert.

„Oh, Bedarf ganz sicher", säuselte Lucius.

„Schön, dann eben kein Interesse."

Die junge Frau zog eine Fleppe. „Du siehst aber aus, als könntest du es gebrauchen. Ich erfülle jeden Wunsch!"

„Das ist auch dein Job", sagte Snape kühl. „Allerdings glaube ich kaum, dass du mir geben könntest was ich brauche. Wenn du uns also entschuldigst", schloss er, packte Lucius am Arm und zog ihn mit sich.

„Ich muss für die Syphilis nicht noch Geld ausgeben", schimpfte er.

„Ah, es ist also der Geiz", sagte Lucius. „Ich lade dich ein!"

„Gerade noch hältst du mir einen Vortrag in Sachen Eleganz und plötzlich willst du mir eine verseuchte Gossenhure andrehen? Danke nein, dann gib mir lieber einen Drink aus." Er deutete auf die Taverne _Zur Kreischenden Banshee_.

„Lauert da drin irgendetwas auf das ich vorbereitet sein sollte?"

„Nichts womit du nicht fertig werden würdest", antwortete Snape. Lucius zuckte mit den Schultern und trat in das schummrige Gasthaus.

Snape blickte ihm einen Moment nachdenklich hinterher, dann lief er ein paar Schritte zurück und stand erneut vor dem heruntergekommenen Gebäude.

„Mädchen", rief er in die Dunkelheit hinein.

Die junge Frau kam in das dämmrige Licht. „Anders überlegt?", fragte sie lächelnd.

Snape kramte in seiner Manteltasche und beförderte ein paar Galleonen an die Oberfläche. Zuerst wollte er sie auf den Boden werfen, doch dann wartete er, bis sie ihre Hand ausstreckte und ließ sie hinein fallen.

Die junge Hure deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Was soll ich tun?", fragte sie, während sie die Goldstücke in ihrem Kleid verstaute als wären sie ein Schatz.

„Gib es für etwas Essbares aus."

Sie blickte ihn in einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Ehrfurcht an. „Dafür werde ich nicht bezahlt."

„Männer bezahlen dich, damit du tust was sie von dir verlangen. Ich habe dich soeben bezahlt und es ist kein Wunsch sondern eine Anweisung."

Die junge Frau nickte.

„Kennst du einen Mann namens Augustus Rookwood?", fragte Snape wie beiläufig.

„Ich kennen von den wenigsten Männern, die hierher kommen, den Namen. Wie sieht er aus?"

„Dunkles, kurzes Haar. Vernarbtes Gesicht. Dunkles Mal."

Bei den letzten Worten nickte die Hure. „Ja, ich kenne ihn."

„Er ist tot", sagte Snape.

Die junge Frau blickte ihn nachdenklich an. „Wurde er ermordet?"

„Er hatte einen Unfall", sagte Snape schlicht.

„Wirst du mich schlagen, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich Genugtuung empfinde über diese Neuigkeit?"

Snape lächelte dünn. „Wenn ich auch nur einen Hauch von Hochachtung für eine jämmerliche Kreatur wie dich empfinden würde, so würde diese jetzt nur noch steigen."

„Deine Beleidigungen klingen beinahe schmeichelhaft."

„War nicht meine Absicht."

Die junge Frau schmunzelte.

„Hast du eine Zaubererschule besucht?", fragte Snape. „Welche?"

„Hogwarts."

Snape schaffte es, seine Überraschung zu verbergen. „Warst du eine Schülerin von mir?"

„Wenn ja, solltest du mich erkennen, oder nicht?"

„Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich nicht wollen, dass man mich erkennt. Du kannst kaum älter als zwanzig sein, folglich musst du in meinem Unterricht gesessen haben. Wie ist dein Name?"

Die junge Frau schwieg.

„Aus welchen Gründen landet eine Hogwartsabsolventin in diesem Elend?"

„Vermutlich aus den selben Gründen aus denen du ein hässliches Mal auf deinem Unterarm trägst."

Snape musterte die junge Frau aufmerksam, dann lächelte er.

Die Hure erwiderte sein Lächeln. „Bist du sicher, dass du nicht ein wenig Ablenkung möchtest?"

„Ja, das bin ich", erwiderte Snape.

„Warum? Zu jung?"

„Zu sehr Frau", antwortete Snape schlicht.

Die Hure lachte. Im selben Augenblick öffnete sich eine Tür und Lucius verließ die Taverne _Zur kreischenden Banshee_ mit zwei dampfenden Bechern. Er machte große Schritte um den Pfützen und Schlammlachen auszuweichen und blickte sich dann suchend um, bis er seinen Freund entdeckte.

„Das gibt es ja nicht", hörte Snape ihn murmeln, bevor er sich erneut der jungen Frau zuwandte. „Leb wohl", sagte er und drehte sich um.

„Sie auch, Professor Snape."

Snape blieb überrascht stehen und drehte sich um, doch die Hure war wieder in das Dunkel der heruntergekommenen Hütte verschwunden.

„Na, neue Freundschaften geschlossen?", bohrte Lucius.

Snape schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Oder hast du sie dir warm gehalten, für den Fall dass dein Monatslohn für das Stammbordell nicht ausreicht?"

„Halt die Klappe, Lucius", sagte Snape und nahm ihm einen der zwei Grogbecher ab.

Lucius unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln. „Ich bin mit dir hier um die Klappe zu halten?"

„Du bist hier um mit mir Grog zu trinken, also halt die Klappe", wiederholte Snape und nahm einen Schluck des warmen Gebräus.

„Ist es das Risiko wert?", fragte Lucius.

„Sag du es mir." Snape lächelte herausfordernd. „Vieleicht hast mir ja etwas Wichtiges mitzuteilen."

„Ich werde wohl kaum mit dir über so etwas Wichtiges reden wo die Möglichkeit besteht jemand könnte uns hören."

„Tja, dann bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig als die Klappe zu halten und Grog zu trinken."

Lucius schürzte die Lippen. „Du könntest stattdessen fragen wie es mir geht."

Snape lächelte dezent. „Wie geht es dir, Lucius?"

„Ganz gut, abgesehen davon, dass ich meine Frau kaum noch zu Gesicht bekomme da sie sich die meiste Zeit bei dir aufhält."

„Nun, ob du deine Frau nicht siehst weil sie bei mir ist oder weil du tagtäglich unterwegs bist um Aufträge deines Meisters auszuführen, macht keinen großen Unterschied oder?"

Lucius warf ihm einen beleidigten Blick zu. Er nahm einen Schluck von seinem Grog. „Ich glaube Draco hat eine Freundin", sagte er dann.

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Ich habe mich heute morgen mit ihm unterhalten und ihm gesagt, dass seine Mutter und ich in nächster Zeit … nun … noch häufiger abwesend sein werden. Und ich habe ihm vorgeschlagen sich zur Gesellschaft Freunde einzuladen."

Snape grinste. „Und da hat er gefragt, ob das auch weibliche Gesellschaft sein kann?"

Lucius grinste ebenfalls. „Mit anderen Worten, aber ja."

„Und wer ist es?", fragte Snape.

„Pansy Parkinson", antwortete Lucius.

Snape verzog das Gesicht.

„Was ist?", fragte Lucius alarmiert.

„Sie ist eine ziemlich dumme Ziege. Die Betonung liegt auf dumm."

„Aber sie ist eine Slytherin."

„Achja, ich vergaß, dass das alles ist was zählt."

„Er muss sie ja nicht gleich heiraten, verdammt noch mal! Ich habe sie seit dem ersten Schuljahr nicht mehr gesehen. Ist sie ... hübsch geworden?"

„Da fragst du den Falschen."

„Herr Gott Severus, kannst du nicht mal so tun als ob du ein normaler Mann wärst?"

„Ach, wenn man sich an Schülerinnen aufgeilt ist man ein normaler Mann?"

„Du sollst dich nicht an ihr aufgeilen, ich möchte eine objektive Meinung hören ob sie ein hübsches Mädchen ist oder nicht."

„Ich mache mir über so etwas keine Gedanken", sagte Snape

„Das ist auch nicht nötig, du weißt doch wie sie aussieht. Jetzt stell dich nicht so an!"

Snape seufzte. „Es gibt hübschere, aber sie ist ganz ansehnlich."

„Na bitte, das war doch gar nicht so schwer." Lucius nahm einen tiefen Schluck seines Grogs. "Um genau zu sein, Severus, ist die Tatsache, dass er sich mit _Mädchen_ trifft viel wichtiger als die, aus welchem Haus jenes stammt."

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Was genau willst du mir jetzt damit sagen, Lucius?"

„Dass ich sehr froh darüber bin, dass Draco normal ist und nicht so verkorkst wie du!"

Snape atmete lautstark aus und trank einen Schluck von seinem Grog.

„Du wirst zugeben müssen, dass jeder Vater, selbst der beste, sich nicht unbedingt darüber freuen würde zu hören, dass sein Sohn ... anderweitig interessiert ist."

„Weißt du Lucius, nur weil sich Draco jetzt mit Mädchen trifft, heißt das nicht, dass sich das nicht ändern kann…"

Lucius Blick gefror. „Wasssss soll das heißen?"

„Dass manche Jungs erst etwas später merken, was mit ihnen los ist. Und manch arme Gestalten begreifen das sogar erst mit 40", fügte er murmelnd hinzu.

Lucius war zu aufgebracht um näher auf seinen letzten Satz eingehen zu können. „Bloß weil du unnormal bist, Severus, heißt das nicht, dass das auf den gesamten Rest der Zaubererwelt zutrifft! Er ist immerhin _mein_ Sohn! Diese Unterstellung ist wirklich eine bodenlose Unverschämtheit!"

„Es war keine Unterstellung, nur eine Information. Und von den homoerotischen Neigungen seines Vaters, weiß Draco ja Gott sei Dank nichts."

Lucius wich alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht und er machte den Mund auf, ohne dass jedoch ein Wort herauskam.

Snape schmunzelte in seinen Grog hinein, bekam aber fast Mitleid, als Lucius ihn immer noch mit einem fassungslosen Blick bedachte und schlichtweg sprachlos war.

„Das sollte ein Scherz sein, Lucius", sagte er mit einem Grinsen. „Es macht einfach schrecklich viel Spaß dich zu ärgern. Was ist mit deiner Schlagfertigkeit passiert?", fragte er zwinkernd.

Lucius schluckte seinen Schreck ersteinmal hinunter. „Wirklich witzig", sagte er monoton. „Ich habe keine homoerotischen Neigungen!"

„Das weiß ich doch", sagte Snape grinsend.

„Und wenn ich schon irgendwelche Neigungen habe, dann höchstens severuserotische!"

Jetzt war es Snape dem fast die Kinnlade herunterklappte.

„Glotz mich nicht so an", sagte Lucius wirsch, „sondern gib mir deinen Grog! Meiner ist schon kalt, da ich vor lauter Rechtfertigungen nicht zum Trinken komme!" Er grabschte sich Snapes Becher und nahm einen großen Schluck daraus.

Snape starrte ihn noch immer an. „Severuserotische Neigungen", wiederholte er in einem abwesenden Tonfall.

Lucius rollte mit den Augen und schnippte mit seinen Fingern penetrant vor Snapes Gesicht herum. „Wo auch immer du gerade bist, komm zurück in die Realität, bitte!"

Snape macht einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Was glaubst du nimmt diese Hure für eine Nacht?"

Lucius zuckte die Schultern. „Darin müsstest du dich doch besser auskennen. Was nimmt die Glückliche denn die du für gewöhnlich aufsuchst?"

„Die Glückliche ist für gewöhnlich ein der. Ich gebe dir das Dreifache!"

Lucius verzog pikiert das Gesicht. „Wie viel auch immer das ist, es ist zu wenig!"

„Für dich würde ich meinen gesamten Gringotts Vorrat aufbrauchen."

„Es gibt manche Dinge, Severus, die sind unbezahlbar. Ich", er legte eine Hand auf seine Brust, „gehöre dazu."

„Ja, das stimmt wohl leider." Snape seufzte theatralisch. „Was hat Narzissa dir gegeben, damit du mit ihr schläfst?"

„Ihr Herz."

Snape nickte und versuchte den Stich, den ihm diese ehrliche Antwort versetzte, zu ignorieren. „Meines könntest du auch haben", sagte er, bevor er es verhindern konnte.

Von einer Sekunde auf die andere war die lockere Stimmung, in der die Freunde miteinander geredet hatten, wie fortgewischt. Lucius griff nach seinem Grogbecher und stellte ihn kurz darauf wieder beiseite, ohne einen Schluck daraus genommen zu haben. Er fröstelte. „Es ist kalt."

„Ja." Snape zog einen verblichenen Schal aus seinem Ärmel und wickelte ihn sich um den Hals.

„Ist das … dein Slytherinschal?", fragte Lucius.

Snape nickte. "Das würde die grünen Streifen erklären."

Lucius ignorierte den Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme. „Und, ist er noch warm?"

„Wärmer als der Mann der ihn mir schenkte."

Lucius schwieg mit säuerlicher Miene und blickte den heruntergekommenen Hof entlang, in dem sich Nebelschwaden gebildet hatten. Er sah zwei Gestalten durch einen Torbogen taumeln. Einer von ihnen wurde energisch gegen eine Wand gespresst.

"Hervorragend", sagte Lucius. "Jetzt werden wir auch noch Zeuge wie sich zwei Trunkenbolde gegenseitig die Kehle aufschlitzen."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass sie sich die Kehle aufschlitzen wollen", entgegnete Snape gelassen und beobachtete, wie einer der beiden Männer vor dem anderen in die Knie ging.

Lucius kniff die Augen zusammen und riss sie kurz darauf erschrocken auseinander.

„Denen ist sicher wärmer als uns", bemerkte Snape.

Lucius blickte seinen Freund irritiert an und machte vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zur Seite.

Snape grinste und blickte Lucius von der Seite an, welcher das Treiben der beiden Männer in einer Mischung aus Scham und Interesse beobachtete.

„Gefällt dir, was du siehst?"

„Könntest du es unterlassen mit mir zu reden als hätte ich das noch nie … ich meine, als hätte…"

„Du hast das schon gemacht?", fragte Snape in gespieltem Entsetzen. „Mit wem und wieso war das nicht ich?"

Lucius brummte missmutig. „Du weißt ganz genau was ich sagen wollte. Im Übrigen hat Narzissa meine Erinnerungen was dieses Gebiet betrifft erst vor kurzem wieder aufgefrischt, wenn du es genau wissen willst!"

„Du bist ein sehr glücklicher Mann, Lucius", sagte Snape. _Und Narzissa eine noch glücklichere Frau_, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu und grinste dreckig. „Und ja, ich möchte es genau wissen."

Lucius zog eine Grimasse. "Du berechnender Mistkerl hast mich doch mit Absicht hierher geschleppt!"

"Du musst mir glauben, dass meine einzige Absicht darin bestand, ungestört mit dir reden zu können."

"Ungestört trifft es ja wohl ziemlich genau", brummte Lucius.

"Ich weiß nicht was du dich so aufregst, keiner zwingt dich zuzusehen."

Lucius wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als sie laute, klappernde Schritte hörten, die eindeutig zu einer Frau gehörten.

Narzissa erschien hinter ihnen, ihr Rock bis zu den Knien hochgerafft.

Sie musterte die beiden Männer ausgiebig, dann lachte sie, allerding vollkommen humorlos. „Es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich euch bei eurem Small Talk unterbreche. Und dann auch noch in so anheimelnder Atmosphäre. Wer hatte die Idee? Ich wette das warst du Severus?"

Als Snape zum Sprechen ansetzte, hob Narzissa abwehrend die Hände. „Wie auch immer", sagte sie schneidend, „ich befürchte ihr müsst euren Plausch ein anderes mal fortsetzen. Denn es ist ja nicht so, dass es ungefährlich wäre, wenn ihr zusammen gesehen werdet!"

Sie blickte sich nervös um und ließ ihren Blick dabei genauer über den Ort schweifen, an dem sie sich befanden. Sie verzog angewidert das Gesicht und drehte sich einmal im Kreis, und als sie sich sich wieder zu den beiden Männern umdrehte und speziell Snape anblickte, war ihr Blick tödlich.

„Ich weiß nicht ob es euch aufgefallen ist", sagte sie und betonte jedes Wort einzeln, so als habe sie zwei Idioten vor sich, „aber dieser Typ da drüben ist gerade dabei einem anderen einen zu blasen!"

Beide Männer hoben synchron eine Augenbraue, setzten aber eine möglichst neutrale Miene auf, als Narzissa weitersprach.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung was hier abläuft. Und ob ich es überhaupt wissen will. Lucius", sagte sie scharf, „Macnair sucht dich und es wäre besser wenn er dich nicht hier findet! Severus – es gibt etwas das ich dir mitteilen muss. Du weißt ja wo du mich findest!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich abrupt um und stapfte durch den Torbogen davon. „Glotzt nicht so!", blaffte sie die verdutzten Männer an und verschwand im Nebel.

„Wow", sagte Snape, als sie ihr hinterher blickten. „Was für ein Auftritt."

„Bezaubernd, nicht?", pflichtete Lucius ihm verträumt bei.

„Allerdings", nickte Snape. „Seit wann bedient sie sich der Vulgärsprache?"

„Ach, das passiert ihr öfters wenn sie in Fahrt kommt."

Snape blickte Lucius von der Seite an, welcher den Blick erst fragend erwiderte und dann mit den Augen rollte. „Wenn sie wütend ist, Severus!"

„Ah, verstehe", gab Snape mit einem Schmunzeln zurück.

Lucius stellte seinen Grogbecher auf den Boden. "Also dann, Severus. Es war - wie immer - sehr aufschlussreich mit dir zu reden. Wir sehen uns."

Er machte ein paar Schritte in die Richtung in der Narzissa verschwunden war, überlegte es sich dann aber anders und nahm den Weg den sie gekommen waren.

"Auf Wiedersehen, Lucius", sagte Snape und folgte Narzissa in den Nebel.

-#-

Als Snape sein Büro betrat, wartete Narzissa bereits mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen auf ihn.

"Schön, dich bei so guter Laune zu sehen", neckte Snape sie.

"Eine nette Show, die du da vorhin wieder abgezogen hast", schnappte Narzissa.

"Show?" Snape hob beide Augenbrauen. "Falls du die beiden jungen Männer meinst die sich miteinander vergnügt haben, mit denen hatte ich nichts zu tun. Dass man in so einer Gegend unfreiwillig Zeuge so eines Schauspiels wird, ist zu erwarten."

"Richtig, mein Lieber", stimmte Narzissa ihm zu, "und genau da liegt der Punkt."

"Ich weiß nicht genau, worauf du hinaus willst."

"Oh doch, das weißt du sehr wohl! Aber angesichts der Tatsache, dass es jetzt weitaus wichtigere Dinge zu besprechen gilt, lasse ich es dabei bewenden." Sie reichte ihm das Stück Pergament. "Das hat mir Lucius vorhin in die Hand gedrückt."

Snape ließ seinen Blick über die hektisch gekrakelten Wörter schweifen. "Drachen", sagte er schließlich. "Die gefährlichsten Arten, um genau zu sein." Er seufzte. "Etwas ausführlicher wäre nicht schlecht."

Narzissa blicke ihn aufgebracht an. "Das überhaupt aufzuschreiben könnte Lucius das Leben kosten, etwas mehr Dankbarkeit wäre wohl angebracht."

"Ich werde ihm dafür nicht die Füße küssen falls du das glaubst. Wir müssen vom schlimmsten ausgehen und das Schlimmste in diesem Fall wäre, dass der Dunkle Lord diese Drachen als Unterstützung seiner Armee hinzuzieht."

"Das wäre übel", sagte Narzissa besorgt.

"Sag bloß." Er blickte erneut auf das Papier. „Oh, Lucius hat hier eine kleine Nachricht für dich hinterlassen."

„Was?", fragte Narzissa stirnrunzelnd und griff nach dem Stück Pergament, aber Snape wich ihrem Arm aus und lief langsam rückwärts.

„Ich danke dir für letzte Nacht", las er vor, „was du da getan hast war wirklich wunderb-"

„Gib schon her", rief Narzissa und riss ihm das Papier aus der Hand. Ihre Augen suchten erschrocken nach dem Geschriebenen.

„Du Idiot", seufzte sie, knüllte das Papier zu einer Kugel und warf sie nach dem grinsenden Zaubertränkemeister. „Nicht so ungestüm, das brauchen wir noch", feixte er.

„Dass ihr Männer immer so mit euren Bettgeschichten prahlen müsst", stöhnte sie.

„So war es nicht", erklärte Snape versöhnlich, „ich habe ihn provoziert."

„Natürlich, so ist es doch immer, nicht wahr?"

Snape grinste und bückte sich nach dem zerknüllten Stück Pergament.

„Du solltest das so schnell wie möglich Dumbledore berichten", sagte Narzissa, während sie dabei zusah wie er es wieder auseinander faltete.

„Mach du das doch", schlug Snape vor.

„Ich?"

„Ja, wieso nicht?"

„Naja ich … er vertraut dir mehr und …"

„Du hast die Information erhalten, also liegt es nahe, dass du sie ihm übermittelst. Das wäre doch eine gute Gelegenheit Dumbledores Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Die erste gute Tat, wenn du verstehst."

„Nun … wenn du meinst." Narzissa kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. „Severus, würdest du…." Sie zögerte. „Ach nichts."

„Ich begleite dich ein Stück. Ich muss sowieso in die Richtung."

Narzissa lächelte. "Ach und Severus, da ist noch etwas. Vielleicht hast du dich auch gewundert, dass Macnair so mir nichts dir nichts in der Nokturngasse herumspaziert ist."

"Mittlerweile wundert mich nichts mehr, aber bitte erzähl weiter."

"Als ich ihn darauf ansprach, meinte er dies sei die neueste Erfindung des dunklen Lords. Die Leute die ihn sehen, können sich an sein Aussehen später nicht mehr erinnern, nur für Zauberer die mit dem dunklen Mal versehen sind, ist er sichtbar. Ob es ein Trank oder ein Zauber ist, wolle er mir nicht sagen, obwohl ich mir mittlerweile sicher bin, dass es ein Zauber ist, da ich nicht wüsste wie ein Trank soetwas-"

"Es ist ein Trank", unterbrach Snape sie.

"Woher weißt du das?"

"Weil ich ihn entwickelt habe."

Narzissa starrte ihn an. "Wie bitte?"

"Er wirkt ähnlich wie ein Vielsafttrank", fuhr Snape zerknirscht fort. "Nur ist es vielmehr so, dass Zauberer mit einem dunklen Mal diese Wirkung nicht sehen, während Zauberer ohne dunkles Mal eine Person die den Trank genommen hat nur schemenhaft wahrnehmen. Also genau das Gegenteil von dem was Macnair versucht hat dir stümperhaft zu erklären."

"Aber wie ist das möglich?"

Snape starrte sie gereizt an. "Du erwartest doch jetzt nicht ernsthaft eine ausführliche Erklärung und Zusammensetzung der Ingredienzien und ihrer Wirksamkeit, oder?! Hättest du in Zaubertränke aufgepasst, könntest du dir so eine Wirkung zumindest ansatzweise erklären!"

"Zum Teufel, ich bin wirklich froh mit dir zur Schule gegangen zu sein und so nicht in die Erfahrung kommen zu müssen deine Schülerin zu sein."

"Du hättest mich angebetet, wenn es so gewesen wäre."

"Das bezweifle ich doch sehr stark; dass Dracos Noten in deinem Fach teilweise zu wünschen übrig lassen kann ich ich nun durchaus nachvollziehen."

"Mach für die Unfähigkeit deines Sohnes bitte nicht meine Lehrmethoden verantwortlich, diejenigen die es bei mir geschafft haben sind in ihrem Wissen und ihrer Erfahrung nahezu perfekt."

"Nur weil du Severus Snape heißt, gibt das dir noch lange nicht das Recht meinen Sohn als unfähig zu bezeichnen! Er respektiert dich sehr!"

"Anscheinend nicht genug, sonst würd er sich etwas mehr anstrengen."

"Du bist nicht sein Vater, also hör doch bitte auf so geschwolllen daher zu reden."

"Irgendeiner muss es ja tun, da Lucius in dieser Hinsicht nicht sehr hinterher zu sein scheint,."

"Großartig, jetzt fängst du auch noch an über Lucius' Versagen als Vater zu sinnieren."

"Ja, ein wenig schon."

Narzissa setzte zu einer barschen Antwort an, besann sich aber eines Besseren. "Wir schweifen ab! Mich würde doch sehr interessieren weshalb wir es _dir_ zu verdanken haben, dass Todesser ungestört umher streunen können."

"Danke, dass du mich so sensibel daran erinnerst", entgegnete Snape gereizt. "Der Dunkle Lord bat mich einst darum; wie du dir hoffentlich denken kannst, liegt das Jahre zurück! Als ich anfing an dem Trank zu arbeiten war ich von der Idee hellauf begeistert. Aber zu dem Zeitpunkt als ich ihn fertig stellte, war ich mit einem Bein schon im Phönixorden. Ich habe ... diese Trank vollkommen vergessen..."

"Oh Severus", seufzte Narzissa.

"Wenn man als Todesser für Dumbledore spionert, kann es schonmal passieren, dass man andere Dinge im Kopf hat! Allerdings habe ich ihm niemals erzählt, dass der Trank fertig gestellt ist ... weiß der Geier, wer ihn gebraut hat."

"Nun ja, mit deinen Aufzeichnungen wird das sicher das kleinste Problem sein", sagte Narzissa niedergeschlagen. "Aber vielleicht können wir uns das ja irgendwie zum Vorteil machen. Wenn du den Trank entwickelt hast, wirst du doch sicher auch einen herstellen können, der die Wirkung aufhebt, oder? Lucius könnte ...die Tränke austauschen."

"Sicher", sagte Snape bitter. "Gib mir ein paar Monate, vielleicht nützt er uns dann noch etwas." Er öffnete die Tür. "Lass uns zu Dumbledore gehen."

"Soll ich ihm auch von dem Trank erzählen?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. "Das mache ich lieber selbst, dann kann er mir den Kopf persönlich abreißen."

Schweigend gelangten sie zu Dumbledores Büro.

„Aber ich muss nicht hier warten, oder?", fragte Snape als sie vor der Phönixstatue standen.

„Nein", sagte Narzissa.

„Gut", sagte Snapeund wandte sich zum Gehen, worauf er von Narzissa am Arm gepackt wurde. „Bitte warte", sagte sie lächelnd.

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Wenn er dir Tee anbietet lehne ab und lass dich in kein Gespräch verwickeln das sich nicht um das eigentliche Problem dreht, sonst kann ich warten bis ich schwarz werde."

„Worin würde der Unterschied zu sonst bestehen?", fragte Narzissa, doch als Snape erneut zum gehen ansetzte, fasste sie ihn schmunzelnd an der Hand. „Ich werde mich beeilen."

Sie war kaum hinter der goldenen Statue verschwunden, als Snape Schritte hinter sich hörte. Er drehte sich um und spürte wie seine Laune tatsächlich noch etwas tiefer sank.

„Morgen", nuschelte Lupin.

Anstatt zu antworten, nickte Snape ihm nur kurz zu.

"Ich wollte zu Dumbledore", sagte der Werwolf.

„Du musst warten, Narzissa ist gerade bei ihm."

"Dann warte ich." Er lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen die Wand. „Ist es für dich ein Problem wenn ich hier stehe?", fragte er interessiert.

„Nein", sagte Snape. "Für dich?"

„Nein", sagte Lupin.

Snape schielte ihn grimmig an und die Tatsache, dass Lupin verstohlen grinste, machte ihn fast rasend.

„Serverus?" Narzissas Kopf erschien auf der Wendeltreppe. "Oh, guten Morgen, Remus."

Lupin winkte ihr lächelnd zu. Snape dagegen sah aus hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen.

"Du musst nicht warten", sagte Narzissa, "ich hätte nämlich doch sehr gern eine Tasse Tee."

„Was hat Dumbledore gesagt?"

„Er kontaktiert gerade Charlie Weasley in Rumänien. Der soll nach dem Rechten sehen und gegebenenfalls dafür sorgen, dass die Sicherheitseinrichtungen in den Drachengehegen verstärkt werden. Er könnte dir das auch selber erzählen, wenn du eine Tasse mit trinkst. Dumbledore würde sich sicher freuen."

„Sicher", sagte Snape unbeeindruckt. „Ich habe trotzdem keine Lust."

"Drachengehege?", fragte Lupin alarmiert. "Ist etwas passiert?"

"Das kannst du dir ja von Narzissa bei einer Tasse Tee erklären lassen", sagte Snape ölig.

"Oder von dir, du hast doch gerade ohnehin nichts zu tun", sagte Narzissa fröhlich.

Lupin blickte ihn fragend an. Snape jedoch hatte seine Augen auf Narzissa gerichtet, als würde er sie damit erdolchen wollen. Dann wandte er sich an Lupin. "Kaffee?", fragte er alles andere als einladend.

"Gern", sagte Lupin.

Snape wartete bis Narzissa wieder verschwunden war und trat dann näher an ihn heran. "Keine impertinenten Fragen mehr oder du kannst meine Bürotür gleich wieder schließen, von außen, versteht sich."

Lupin nickte. "Du hast deinen Standpunkt gestern abend mehr als deutlich gemacht. Ich glaube, ich habe verstanden."

"Gut!", sagte Snape zufrieden und setzte sich in Bewegung. "Ich trinke meinen Kaffee schwarz, wie steht es mit dir?"

Lupin konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. "Ja, schwarz sagt auch mir am meisten zu."

* * *

_Haha, Lupin mag seinen Kaffee wie seine Männer: schwarz und heiß! XD_

_Ähem. Das nächste Kapitel wird wieder etwas ernster._

* * *


	29. Sacrificium

Hallo Ihr Lieben. Überraschung! Ich habe den fast drei Jahre alten Staub vom Kapitel gepustet, es zu Ende geschrieben und hier ist es. Die meisten von euch haben wahrscheinlich nicht mehr damit gerechnet. Das Kapitel ist im Vergleich zu den üblichen sehr kurz, aber ich wollte das Update nicht NOCH länger hinauszögern, nur um mir noch was aus den Fingern zu saugen.

Ich hoffe natürlich sehr, dass noch ein paar Leser von euch übrig geblieben sind. Es ist schön, Stammleser zu haben die einem mitteilen wie begeistert sie von deiner Story sind, aber ich muss auch sagen, dass es etwas deprimierend ist so eine doch recht umfangreiche Geschichte für ca. 3 Leute zu schreiben. Wir fanfic-Autoren veröffentlichen unsere Geschichten ja, weil wir sie mit euch teilen wollen. Wir verlangen dafür nichts, freuen uns aber ungemein darüber, wenn ihr, die unsere Gedanken und Gefühle die wir niederschreiben lesen, uns auch sagt was ihr davon haltet, warum ihr Gefallen daran findet usw. In den stats zu sehen wieviele Leute ein neues Kapitel anklicken, und wieviele davon dann aber letztendlich ein feedback geben, kann niederschmetternd sein. Um es mit den Worten der großartigen J.K. Rowling zu sagen: "No story lives unless someone wants to listen."

Also liebe Schwarzleser, gebt euch einen Ruck und schreibt reviews. Sonst fragt man sich als Autorin, ob das hier überhaupt noch Sinn macht. Diese Story liegt mir sehr am Herzen, ich möchte sie deshalb eigentlich sehr gern beenden, und wenn es 10 Jahre dauert ;) Das nächste Update kommt auch nicht erst wieder in 3 Jahren, das verspreche ich. Aber wie schnell es geht, das hängt auch von euch ab. Zur Motivation gibt's einen fiesen Cliffhanger. Nun aber genug geschwafelt.

(Kurzer Rückblick zum letzten chap: Snape und Lucius waren im Puff (najaa, nicht ganz) und Lucius hat Cissa eine wichtige Information zugesteckt. Das Kapitel endete damit, dass Cissa diese Information an Dumbledore herangetragen hat, damit der handeln kann. Snape und Lupin haben sich angezickt, wie immer.)

Ach, nochwas: ich hoffe ihr seid auch so glücklich und zufrieden mit dem letzten Potter-Film. Auch wenn ich traurig bin, dass jetzt alles vorbei ist. Aber ich wette im Herzen eines wahren Potter-Fans werden Harry, Hermine, Ron und Co weiterleben. Always ;)

* * *

-29-

„Wie schön, dass nun alle so zahlreich und pünktlich erschienen sind." Dumbledore linste über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg und wartete bis Snape und Lupin im Versammlungsraum Platz genommen hatten.

Narzissa warf dem Zaubertränkemeister einen neugierigen Blick zu, welcher schlecht gelaunt erwidert wurde.

„Von Narzissa und Lucius Malfoy haben wir eine mögliche Information erhalten", fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Ein Pergament mit den Namen bestimmter Drachenarten. Den gefährlichsten unter ihnen. Was es mit diesen Kreaturen auf sich hat können wir nur vermuten. Aber ich halte es für sehr wahrscheinlich, dass der Dunkle Lord sie unter seinem Befehl gegen uns richten wird."

Minerva McGonagall legte in einer erschrockenen Geste eine Hand an die Brust.

„Charlie Weasley hier", fuhr Dumbledore fort, „kommt direkt aus Rumänien. Charlie, ich hoffe Sie haben gute Nachrichten für uns."

„Ich muss Sie leider enttäuschen, Professor", sagte Charlie. „Sobald ich Ihre Nachricht erhalten hatte, habe ich sämtliche Drachengehege kontrollieren lassen. Die Brutstationen eingeschlossen." Er zögerte. „Einige der Eier sind ... nun ... verschwunden."

Für einige Augenblicke herrschte eine bedrückende Stille.

„Handelt es sich um Eier der Drachen auf der Liste?", stellte Snape die Frage, die sich in Gedanken jeder von ihnen stellte.

Charlie nickte betreten.

„Nun Charlie, das sind in der Tat Neuigkeiten die ich gehofft hatte nicht von Ihnen zu hören", sagte Dumbledore.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, Dumbledore, Sir, ist es mir ein Rätsel wie die Eier so leicht entwendet werden konnten. Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen wurden erst vor wenigen Wochen erneuert und verbessert. Ich kann mir nicht erklären wie das geschehen konnte."

„In diesem Fall kommen wohl nur Leute aus der eigenen Reihe in Frage", sagte Snape nüchtern.

Charlie nickte erneut. "Wahrscheinlich. Obwohl ich nicht wüsste wer so etwas tun würde. Die meisten Leute aus dem Reservat kenne ich persönlich und ich wage zu behaupten, dass sie vollkommen vertrauenswürdig sind."

„Habt ihr in letzter Zeit neue Mitarbeiter eingestellt?", fragte Mad-Eye Moody.

„Ja", sagte Charlie. Er schien angestrengt nachzudenken. „Da war eine Frau … groß, schlank, silbernes Haar, um die 60."

„Weißt du ihren Namen?"

„Mrs. Rosier, ihren Vornamen kenne ich nicht."

„Druella." Alle Köpfe drehten sich zu Narzissa. „Druella Rosier, verheiratete Black. Meine Mutter."

Überraschte Blicke wurden ausgetauscht, während Mad-Eye murmelnd ein Pergament auseinander faltete.

„Das ... wusste ich nicht", sagte Charlie. „Sie ist die Letzte, die Zutritt zur Brutstation hatte. Seitdem ... habe ich sie nicht mehr gesehen."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie als Verdächtige in Frage kommt", grollte Mad-Eye. Narzissas Blick klammerte sich an den Auror.

„Wieso sind Sie so sicher, Alastor?", fragte Dumbledore.

Mad-Eye zögerte. „Ich habe hier eine Liste aus dem Zaubereiministerium ... eine Liste mit den zuletzt verzeichneten Todesfällen..."

Narzissa erhob sich.

„Druella Rosier, Witwe von Cygnus Black...", fuhr der Auror fort.

Eine bedrückende Stille trat ein. Lupin warf erst einen erschrockenen Blick zu Narzissa und dann zu Snape, welcher mit ausdrucksloser Miene auf die Tischplatte starrte.

„Entschuldigen Sie mich", sagte Narzissa. Sie verließ den Raum.

Es blieb sehr still.

„Severus, Sie können ihr gern hinterher gehen, wenn Sie das möchten", sagte Dumbledore ruhig.

„Danke, nein, nicht nötig", entgegnete Snape ungerührt und wandte sich an Mad-Eye. „Was wissen wir?"

„Sie wurde in ihrem Appartement in Rumänien gefunden. Der Tod wurde durch schwarzmagische Zauber verursacht, genaueres erfahren wir nach der Untersuchung."

„Wurde sie gefoltert?", wollte Snape wissen.

Moody zuckte mit den Schultern. „Äußerlich gab es keine Anzeichen dafür, allerdings sind uns die Methoden der Todesser durchaus bekannt."

Snape knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Dumbledore, Sir, ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass Narzissa Malfoy seit Jahren keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihrer Mutter pflegte und umgekehrt. Eine Mitwissenschaft ist daher absolut ausgeschlossen."

„Das habe ich auch nicht unbedingt in Erwägung gezogen." Dumbledore seufzte. "Zumal Mitwissenschaft das falsche Wort ist. Im Prinzip wissen wir nichts. Wir können höchstens mutmaßen."

„Charlie, können Sie sich ansatzweise vorstellen, dass Druella Black etwas mit dem Verschwinden der Drachenbrut zu tun haben könnte?", fragte McGonagall nachdenklich.

„Das ist schwer zu sagen", antwortete Charlie. „Ich kannte sie kaum, jedoch hat sie auf mich einen aufrichtigen Eindruck gemacht. Wenn ich von meinem reinen Bauchgefühl ausgehe, würde ich sagen sie ist unschuldig, aber es ist natürlich durchaus möglich."

„Für den Fall, dass es tatsächlich Druella Black war, die die Eier entwendet hat", begann Lupin zögernd, „dann ist es ja auch möglich, dass sie versucht hat sie zu schützen. So dass sie nicht in die Hände der Todesser geraten."

Snape kniff die Augen zusammen und blickte ihn an.

„Das ist durchaus möglich, Remus", sagte Dumbledore. „Doch bevor wir nichts genaueres wissen, bringt es nichts uns weiter in Vermutungen zu verstricken." Er erhob sich. „Charlie, reisen Sie so schnell wie möglich nach Rumänien. Wir müssen die Dracheneier finden. Ich schicke Ihnen fünf Auroren mit auf den Weg und hoffe, dass Sie vor den Todessern eintreffen. Seien Sie vorsichtig! Alastor, Minerva, auf ein Wort bitte. Der Rest ist vorerst entlassen. Ich danke Ihnen."

Die betretene Stille wandelte sich in aufgeregtes Murmeln und das Geräusch von rückenden Stühlen.

Snape erhob sich säuerlich und eilte zu Dumbledore. Der blickte ihn überrascht an. „Ja, Severus?"

„Sir, falls Sie mich nicht für den Einsatz in Rumänien vorgesehen haben, dann würde ich mich sehr gern dafür anbieten."

„Das ist sehr aufrichtig Severus, aber ich brauche Sie hier."

„Umso mehr Leute-"

„Ich wäre Ihnen sehr dankbar wenn Sie ein Auge auf Narzissa Malfoy werfen würden."

„Aber Sir-"

„Keine Widerrede Severus. Wenn Sie mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen."

Snape biss die Zähne zusammen und stürmte davon.

„Hast du Tonks gesehen?", rief Lupin als Snape an ihm vorbeirauschte.

„Einfach lächerlich", maulte dieser.

Lupin folgte ihm, hatte aber sichtlich Mühe Schritt zu halten.

„Meine einzige Aufgabe besteht momentan darin den Babysitter zu spielen!", schimpfte der Tränkemeister.

„Willst du nicht mal nach ihr sehen?"

„Nein!"

„Narzissa hat ihre Mutter verloren. Und ich muss dich wahrscheinlich nicht daran erinnern, dass das nur ein weiterer von vielen Schicksalsschlägen ist die sie in letzter Zeit einstecken musste."

„Narzissa hatte keine sonderlich gute Beziehung zu ihrer Mutter, sie wird drüber wegkommen."

Lupin schüttelte den Kopf. „Was ist los mit dir? Du hütest Narzissa doch sonst wie deinen Augapfel!"

„Exakt! Und genau dabei liegt der Punkt. Ich kann nicht immer für sie da sein. Das ist nicht meine Aufgabe. Sie ist stark genug, glaub mir."

Sie waren vor Snapes Büro angekommen und blieben stehen. Lupin seufzte ausgiebig.

„Was ist los?", maulte Snape ungeduldig.

Lupin schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich verstehe dich einfach nicht", sagte er kraftlos.

„Wie oft willst du diese Erkenntnis denn noch haben?"

„Da du dich aus mir unerfindlichen, offen gesagt dämlichen Gründen aus der Affäre ziehst: soll ich mal nach ihr sehen?"

„Mach was du willst, es gibt keinen Grund mich um Erlaubnis zu fragen", nölte Snape.

„Gut, in Ordnung", seufzte Lupin erneut. „Aber vorher suche ich Tonks. Ich habe sie gar nicht weggehen sehen..."

„Ich muss schleunigst Lucius benachrichtigen", murmelte Snape und öffnete sein Büro.

„Woher willst du wissen, dass er nicht beteiligt war?", fragte der Werwolf.

Snape blickte ihn nachdenklich an. „Ich habe gerade eine Fantasie, darin kommen vor: Gewalt, schwarze Magie und du!"

„Geht sie gut aus?", fragte Lupin amüsiert.

„Nicht für dich", entgegnete Snape eisig. „Ich hoffe sehr, dass deine zutiefst blöde Bemerkung eben nicht ernst gemeint war."

„Ich habe mich einfach noch nicht gewöhnt, dass Lucius einer der Guten ist."

„Dann gib dir mehr Mühe! Soeben hast du dich noch so edel für Madame Black eingesetzt und glaub mir, eine überaus angenehme Person war sie nicht."

„Menschen ändern sich", sagte Lupin mit einem Lächeln.

Snape ließ die Mundwinkel hängen. „Du gehst mir auf die Nerven."

„Willst du wirklich nicht mal nach ihr schauen? Narzissa braucht dich."

„Narzissa kommt auch sehr gut ohne mich zu Recht. Sie ist erwachsen und nebenbei bemerkt bin ich nicht für sie verantwortlich – es gibt Gründe warum ich mich dazu entschieden habe niemals zu heiraten oder eine ähnlich geartete Beziehung einzugehen, ganz einfach weil ich für keine Menschenseele verantwortlich sein will-"

„Ah, wir alle haben uns schon gefragt wieso du so ein Eigenbrötler bist, an deiner lebensfrohen und offenen Art kann es ja nicht liegen", bemerkte Lupin trocken. „Merlin, weißt du eigentlich wie lächerlich du dich gerade anhörst?"

„Um das ganze auf den Punkt zu bringen", fuhr Snape fort ohne auf Lupins Bemerkung einzugehen, „ich sollte nicht noch mehr Zeit mit Narzissa verbringen als nötig, ich bin nämlich, und das ist ein entscheidender Fakt, nicht ihr Ehemann!"

Lupin blickte ihn unbeeindruckt an. „Aber du bist ihr Freund!"

Snape seufzte tief und betrat sein Büro. „Ich muss einen Brief schreiben, wenn du mich also entschuldigst."

„In Ordnung, dann suche ich jetzt mal die beiden Black Cousinen und überlege mir auf dem Weg eine Ausrede für dich."

„Das ist nicht nötig. Narzissa kennt mich sehr gut, sie wird es verstehen."

-#-

Was auch immer in der Zaubererwelt passierte, Hogwarts schien sich niemals zu ändern. Das Schloss machte den Eindruck als hätte es schon immer existiert und würde es auch für alle Ewigkeit tun. Narzissa wusste nicht ob sie diesen Gedanken beruhigend finden sollte. Im Moment fühlte sie sich vollkommen leer. Eine Leere, die ihr nach dem ganzen Schmerz der letzten Tage und Wochen beinahe willkommen erschien. Sie runzelte die Stirn über diesen Gedanken. Verlernte sie allmählich zu fühlen? Sie fröstelte, zog ihre Kapuze über den Kopf und schob die Hände unter ihre Knie. Sie spürte die Kälte des Steins auf dem sie saß, aber sie liebte diesen Platz am Brunnen und die Kälte war ihr egal. Sie füllte die Leere in ihr auf angenehme Art. Auch die vollkommene Stille auf dem Hof gefiel ihr, somit war sie im ersten Moment alles andere als angenehm überrascht, als sie ein Räuspern hinter sich hörte. Sie drehte sich um und blickte zu einem lilafarbenen Haarschopf auf. Tonks schenkte ihr ein schiefes Lächeln. Narzissa erwiderte ihr Lächeln nicht, blickte sie stattdessen nachdenklich an und klopfte dann mit der Hand auf den Stein neben sich. Tonks ließ sich zögern neben ihrer Tante auf dem Brunnenrand nieder. Für eine Weile schwiegen sie.

„Ich habe ein Gespräch zwischen dir und Remus belauscht", sagte Narzissa irgendwann. „Ich weiß, dass sich das nicht gehört und es war auch nicht geplant … wie auch immer … Remus wollte von dir wissen, wie es zu dem Bruch zwischen mir und meiner Mutter kam."

Tonks nickte stumm.

„Sie hat nicht getrauert", sagte Narzissa. „Sie hat kein einziges Wort über meinen Vater verloren. Sie hat mich nicht getröstet. Sie war nicht für mich da. Deine Mutter hatte unsere Familie zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon verlassen und ich hatte nur Bellatrix mit der ich über den Tod unseres Vaters sprechen konnte. Aber Bellatrix ... hatte ihre eigene Art damit umzugehen. Ich mache ihr das nicht zum Vorwurf. Meiner Mutter dagegen schon. Ich wollte den Schmerz teilen. Doch sie sie ließ mich damit allein." Narzissa atmete tief durch. „Das war es auch schon. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Und jetzt ist sie tot."

„Es tut mir Leid", sagte Tonks leise. „Das alles, meine ich. Ich bin mir trotzdem sicher, dass sie dich geliebt hat. Auch wenn sie es ... vielleicht nicht so zeigen konnte."

Narzissa lächelte ihre Nichte von der Seite an. „Lieb von dir." In einer gedankenverlorenen Geste strich sie Tonks durch ihr violettes Haar. „Erzähl mir von Andromeda."

-#-

Es war schon spät als Narzissa Malfoy Manor betrat. Das Gespräch mit Nymphadora hatte ihr gut getan. Vielleicht bestand eine Chance die Familie, zumindest das was davon übrig war, wieder zusammen zu führen, und Narzissa wunderte sich, wie sehr sie die Aussicht darauf freute. Das unbewusste Lächeln auf ihren Lippen verschwand, als sie das Wohnzimmer betrat und Lucius erblickte. Sie blieb stehen und sagte nichts, doch das war auch nicht nötig, da Lucius sofort ein paar unsichere Schritte auf sie zumachte.

"Ich schwöre dir, dass ich mit dem Tod deiner Mutter nichts zu tun habe!"

"Woher weißt du es dann?"

Lucius hielt einen Brief in die Höhe. "Severus." Daraufhin warf er das Stück Papier ins Feuer. „Druella musste sterben, weil sie versucht hat die Pläne des Dunklen Lords zu vereiteln. Sie sollte die Dracheneier zu ihm bringen, hat sie aber stattdessen versteckt. Wo, dieses Geheimnis hat sie mit ins Grab genommen." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Es tut mir so Leid, Narzissa. Du musst mir glauben - du _weißt_, dass ich nichts von alldem wusste."

„Hast du Severus schon darüber informiert?"

„Natürlich."

Narissa nickte. „Ich bin sehr müde."

Lucius folgte ihr schweigend ins Schlafzimmer. Er sah zu wie sich Narzissa auszog und mit dem Rücken zu ihm aufs Bett legte. Er seufzte lautlos, dann legte er sich dicht hinter sie.

„Wer war es?", fragte Narzissa irgendwann.

„Spielt das eine Rolle?"

„Ich würde sehr gern wissen wer die Mörder meiner Mutter sind, wenn ich ihnen das nächste Mal gegenüberstehe."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher wer es war. Diese Information war für mich erst einmal zweitrangig."

„Du lügst", sagte Narzissa mit einem Lächeln. Lucius schwieg eine Weile.

„Ich muss nach Rumänien", sagte er dann.

„Warum?"

„Um das zu finden, wofür deine Mutter sterben musste."

Narzissa schloss die Augen. „Wann?"

„Sobald du eingeschlafen bist", entgegnete Lucius und küsste ihr Haar.

„Lucius?"

„Ja?"

„Versprich mir, dass du zurückkommst!"

Lucius zog sie fester an sich.

-#-

Severus Snape war verärgert. Seit Tagen bestand seine Beschäftigung im _nichts_ tun. Dumbledore weigerte sich aus unerfindlichen Gründen ihn bei Aufträgen der Auroren einzusetzen, und erteilte ihm auch keine anderen Aufgaben. Er gab ihm schlichtweg das Gefühl unnütz zu sein und wenn Snape etwas hasste, dann war es das Gefühl von Nutzlosigkeit.

Wie ein eingesperrter Panther lief er in seinem Büro auf und ab und überlegte angestrengt was zum Teufel er sinnvolles tun konnte, als mit einem leisen PLOPP ein Hauself neben ihm apparierte. Snape starrte ihn feindselig an.

„Verzeihen Sie, Professor Snape, Sir", piepste das Geschöpf unsicher, „aber Direktor Dumbledore möchte, dass Sie sich augenblicklich in sein Büro begeben, Sir!"

„Hat er gesagt worum es geht?"

„Nein, Sir, verzeihen Sie, Sir, aber es scheint sehr wichtig zu sein, Sir."

Snape verzog mürrisch das Gesicht. Wenn er jetzt noch eine Standpauke über sich ergehen lassen musste, weil er seiner _Aufgabe_ Narzissa im Auge zu behalten nicht ordnungsgemäß nachgekommen war, dann würde sich der Schulleiter was anhören müssen. Mit knirschenden Zähnen marschierte er zum Büro des Direktors. Mad Eye Moody kam ihm aus der Tür entgegen, blieb kurz stehen als er Snape entdeckte, und nickte ihm dann steif zu. Diese fast schon vertraute Geste des Aurors ließ Snape die Stirn runzeln. Nachdenklich betrat er Dumbledores Büro und entdeckte den Schulleiter hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Er erhob sich, als er Snape erblickte, und sah dabei einmal mehr aus wie ein sehr alter Mann. Sein Gesicht zeigte jedoch keinerlei Emotion. Snape runzelte erneut die Stirn, dann fiel sein Blick auf Lupin, der etwas abseits stand und es aus irgendeinem Grund nicht schaffte, Snape in die Augen zu sehen.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte Snape misstrauisch.

„Severus, Sie sollten sich vielleicht setzen", sagte Dumbledore ruhig.

„Ich stehe lieber", entgegnete Snape unwirsch. „Was um alles in der Welt kann denn so wichtiges passiert sein das Ihnen ins Gedächtnis gerufen hat, dass ich unter Umständen nützlich sein könnte?"

Dumbledore schien die spitze Bemerkung nicht zu registrieren. Er wandte sich an Lupin. „Remus", sagte er nur, worauf dieser einen Schritt auf den Schreibtisch zumachte und etwas darauf legte. Zwei Teile eines langen, zerbrochenen Holzstabes. Und noch etwas Kleineres.

Snape hatte keine Mühe den Gegenstand zu identifizieren der nun vor ihm lag. Der silberne Kopf einer Schlange. Es war Lucius' Zauberstab.


End file.
